Regresiones en el Tiempo
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: Un grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales Mágicas de un país sudamericano rescata en el campo de batalla en Londres, a un mago extranjero, llevandoselo secretamente hacia su país....dandole una nueva oportunidad ¿Cual será el motivo de ese proyecto secreto?
1. Nuevo comienzo para una antigua vida

**CAPITULO I: Nuevo comienzo para una antigua vida**

Han pasado tres años después de aquella batalla entre el Elegido y El que no debe ser Nombrado...lucha en la que se perdieron vidas jóvenes y a la vez vidas de los procesados, culpables e inocentes.

Y mientras que en Europa soportaba una cruenta lucha sin fin, en el otro lado del mundo (para ser más precisos en algún valle oculto en los Andes) vive oculta y protegida por el Estado Mágico Peruano, una pareja muy peculiar: el un mago extranjero y ella una de las misteriosas ninfas que vivían en los bosques amazónicos, siendo rescatada por un grupo de exploradores y protegida en secreto, sin que los demás supieran de su existencia.

El justamente era uno de los motivos por el cual el Ministro de Magia Peruano realizó personalmente los trámites para la salida y asilo: tenia información sobre los hechos sucedidos en Londres y a la vez era uno de los mas poderosos brujos...completamente arrepentido de haber seguido ordenes tanto de los líderes de uno y otro bando, a la cual también contaba con que era uno de los integrantes de la famosísima Orden del Fénix y mucho antes (cuando era más joven) un ex mortifago.

Aunque para sacarlo del Reino Unido con vida, tuvieron que luchar a muerte contra las huestes del Innombrable...

Se le había dado una nueva identidad y alterado completamente sus apellidos para que nadie más pudiera saber de su anterior existencia, trabajaba esta vez en el Ministerio de Magia Peruano, en el Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica. Sin que él los conociese, este grupo desconocido le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, comenzaría otra vez a vivir...

ººººººººººººººº

Al principio le fue chocante, por lo que veía: el idioma fue un impedimento por algunos meses, pero a la vez su mente le indicaba que debía aprender rápidamente...su sed de conocimientos despertaron otra vez, al descubrir nuevos elementos, hechizos, ingredientes y un vasto mundo con muchas sorpresas...conoció su nueva comunidad mágica que lo recibieron sin preguntas, ansiosas por saber sobre él; algunas semanas después le mostraron lo oculto: junto a la sociedad, convivían no solo con los normales sino también con elfos especiales...verlos por primera vez fue sorprendente, ya que tenía algunas referencias de ellos, pero al comprobar in situ su existencia, también fue recibido allí como "un hijo perdido que recién retornaba al calor del hogar"

Aprendió muchas cosas...y tuvo forzosamente que cambiar su vida, desde su idioma hasta su personalidad...pacientemente los elfos lo entrenaron en su cultura y manejo de nuevos poderes, mientras un Concilio de magos y brujas del Ministerio lo entrenaba en secreto...nunca preguntó el motivo por el cual había sido traído a estas tierras, pero agradecía todo...poco a poco se armaban para él sus primeras misiones y le daban un poco de libertad...claro esta que nunca lo dejaban solo: iba siempre acompañado de un guardaespaldas (por precaución) que a las finales se convirtió en su guía...y participaría después en su vida futura.

En el transcurso del desarrollo de esa nueva vida en un lugar completamente desconocido para él y en uno de esos avatares del trabajo ministerial (lograron ponerlo en el Ministerio y se acopló a todo), se le encomendó el rescate de "una vida" perteneciente a una raza especial ya extinta, hallada en los bosques amazónicos...acompañó a los integrantes del Departamento de Salvataje y Protección de la Vida Mágica para el registro correspondiente.

La misión llegó a buen termino, al encontrarla atrapada en medio de la Amazonía en estado de suspensión mágica dentro de una especie de hielo, realizada tiempo atrás, posiblemente con el fin de preservarla con vida y que en un futuro dado, sea liberada para que continué con la supervivencia de su especie.

Especie que definitivamente no existía en la realidad...su paso en nuestro mundo había ocurrido siglos atrás y solo existían registros de ellos...pero ninguno de los habitantes mágicos había podido presenciar su existencia.

Desde las profundidades del bosque amazónico trasladaron el bloque hasta un cuartel ubicado en la selva de Huanuco, donde por medio de diversos hechizos en quechua y aymara, trataron de liberarla, sin éxito.

ººººººººººººº

Pasaban los meses y ningún mago ni bruja pudo ni siquiera rasguñar el bloque (parecía hielo, pero era una enorme masa que asemejaba un iceberg, dentro se veía apenas los rasgos de la joven ninfa) pero el brujo extranjero miraba atentamente todos los días como varias personalidades entraban a probar algún conjuro (uno mas raro que el otro) para poder destruir el bloque y liberar su contenido.

Algunos de sus compañeros lo animaron a que lo intentara, aunque el – arisco como siempre – se negaba hacerlo...pero poco a poco trataba de inventar y probar nuevos hechizos con "aquellas lenguas extrañas y rítmicas" para ver su resultado.

Un día se fue a una mina, acompañando a otro de sus colegas...y llegan justo cuando había ocurrido un gran derrumbe, provocando que varios mineros quedaran atrapados en su interior y el aire no alcanzaría...ya todos daban por hecho que los sepultados morirían sin remedio...ambos magos entraron a la mina para ver si podían ayudar

La oscuridad reinaba el ambiente, mezclado con el polvo y agua que caía en sus cabezas...llegaron hasta el lugar del siniestro y allí mismo oyeron a las victimas.

Esta vez decidió probar él mismo tres hechizos mezclados para ver si funcionaban o no...había visto ya que el hechizo antiguo (en latín, aprendido en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería) funcionaba pero no sabía el resultado que obtendría al mezclarlo con otra lengua...su compañero alertó a los que estaba atrapados a se le alejaran, ya que iban a intentar todo lo que estaba al alcance para liberarlos.

Sus ojos negros miraron un punto fijo del derrumbe y sacó su varita, su compañero también se preparó, aunque estaba mas apartado...por seguridad le había dicho que mejor estuviera "un poco más lejos" en caso de que no funcionara el hechizo. Lentamente apunto al derrumbe y pronunció con fuerza un hechizo mezclado con quechua- latin-aymara

El primer rayo (de color celeste) salio de la varita, golpeando al medio, pero rebotando contra las vigas, debilitando el pasaje...enojado consigo mismo, intento de nuevo, alterando el orden armaya–latin-quechua saliendo un rayo naranja, logrando romper una parte del derrumbe.

Esta vez lanzo (sin pensarlo) el conjuro, esta vez en una mezcla de latin–quechua-aymara, produciendo que todo el derrumbe simplemente explotase violentamente, justo al mismo tiempo que decía:

Protego...

El hechizo de protección actuó como un escudo, pero liberó la zona...al instante varios mineros salieron apurados mientras un sonido gutural y tenebroso revelaba que la mina no se sostendría por mucho tiempo. Lograron salir a las justas, ya que la estructura no soportó debido al último hechizo, colapsando por completo y sepultándose definitivamente.

Los mineros agradecieron a los dos hombres su rescate, esta vez todos bañados con el polvo de la tierra.

ººººººººººº

Días después de entregar su informe y recibir un memorandum de amonestación (por actuar sin permiso) ambos fueron a Huanuco, esta vez él estaba convencido a probar el nuevo hechizo ante el bloque...aunque tenía una enorme duda¿Qué pasaría con la joven¿Lograría sacarla con vida¿O la despedazaría?

Entran en la cámara secreta, construida petreamente y permanecía oculta en secreto ante los demás personas normales (tal como se denominaba a los que no tenían magia) mientras algunos miembros del ministerio, al enterarse que "el asilado" intentará romper el bloque, se acercaron para no perderse el espectáculo...algunos hasta apostaron sus sueldos. Allí mismo estaba también un reportero del diario "La Verdad Mágica" con un permiso especial, para recoger no solo las noticias de los intentos, sino también para captar mas información ministerial.

En medio de la enorme sala, se encontraba el bloque inmaculadamente blanco como el hielo...se quito la capa y avanzo con la varita en mano, dispuesto a intentarlo. Su compañero le había dicho – varias veces – que al menos se pusiera alguna túnica decente y que variara el atuendo tétrico que traía siempre, adaptando su antigua vestimenta al traje que usaban los demás integrantes ministeriales...un cambio positivo pero no cambió el color, en otras palabras: sin ningún resultado.

Elegantemente esbelto, se pone en posición defensiva ante el bloque...sabia que su presencia llamaba siempre la atención, no solo en el ministerio, sino también en la Comunidad Mágica Peruana donde no podía pasar inadvertido, amén de los cuchicheos sobre su anterior vida y (porque no decirlo) sobre su personalidad y soledad extrema.

Mirando fijamente el centro del bloque, respira pesadamente y la zona se cubre de un silencio sepulcral: nadie ni siquiera respira, tose o habla...muchos ojos observan la escena en el medio de la sala.

Pronuncia el hechizo que probó en la mina, un rayo golpea el centro mientras el bloque recibe la descarga...al principio no ocurre prácticamente nada (parece ser que el hechizo no ha afectado ninguna parte del bloque, haciendo que muchos espectadores lancen frases de frustración) pero...se escucha un extraño sonido proveniente del bloque. Él mismo se acerca para ver el motivo, justo en el preciso momento en que el bloque empieza a rajarse por la acción mágica y un brillo extraño surge de las rajaduras.

Cuidado...

La advertencia de su compañero llega tardíamente, explotando por fin el bloque, mientras los espectadores se protegen mágicamente de los restos que salen despedidos como proyectiles...el reportero (acompañado del fotógrafo que esta como loco tomando fotografías de diversos ángulos) no puede creer lo que ve sus ojos y escribe con su pluma mágica los acontecimientos que va narrando.

En eso ven una cúpula al centro del bloque cuya niebla se disipa después de la explosión, los magos y espectadores se han acercado para observar el resultado: allí dentro de la cúpula, el misterioso mago tenía en sus brazos a una bella joven, pálida, y – al parecer – sin ningún signo de vida.

Ambos son llevados al Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo por medio de la red flu.

---


	2. El milagro de un beso de amor

**CAPITULO II: El milagro de un beso de amor**

El hospital de Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo no solo es famoso por ser uno de los más antiguos, fundado en la época colonial, sino que – actualmente en uno de sus pasillos - se ubica la entrada mágica a una sección enorme y equipada, donde los medimagos y personal médico atienden a la comunidad mágica.

Generalmente entran por la sección de emergencias y son registrados...al mismo tiempo una de las enfermeras y asistentes (en realidad una enfermera bruja) veían si los heridos que llegaban necesitaban tratamiento médico normal o tratamiento médico mágico. En el caso de lo segundo, salían – de la nada – enfermeros mágicos que trasladaban al paciente hacia la sección, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tal era el resultado de un convenio ultra-secreto entre el Ministerio de Salud y el Ministerio de Magia Peruano, años atrás...los magos tenían una alta participación en la vida común, pero trataban de no mezclarse ni mostrarse ante los demás, para no levantar sospechas.

En emergencias, la enfermera reconoció a los miembros del ministerio mágico y al toque aviso (por medio de un interruptor) a los enfermeros para trasladarlos. Pasaron por una falsa pared (en realidad una puerta de ingreso) y los médicos se encargaron de atenderlos. A la joven mujer la llevaron a la Sala de Reanimación mientras que Tobías (era el nuevo nombre del asilado por el cual todos lo conocían, tanto en el Ministerio como en las comunidades) fue revisado por un médico.

Una hora después, su compañero llega para verlo...lo encuentra reposando y con una médico a su lado, tomando apuntes en su historia clínica:

- Bien Sr. Tobías, le recomiendo que no use para nada el brazo izquierdo por una semana...el golpe que recibió pudo bien haberle fracturado por completo los huesos, pero con la poción que le he dado se recuperará...además lo felicito: fue un buen hechizo el que hizo, lo felicito.

- Dígame por favor¿como esta aquella joven?

- No hay cambios...es frustrante ya que ningún hechizo la reanima...y ha pasado tanto tiempo...ignoramos si podrá abrir los ojos algún día.

- Avíseme de cualquier cambio

- Claro...pero ahora tendrá que atenerse a lo que viene, descanse y nos vemos más tarde

La doctora sale de la habitación...mientras su compañero entra y cierra la puerta alegremente, esta muy feliz (ya que hizo apuestas y ha ganado una buena cantidad de dinero, además de haber presenciado la escena y de haber informado al Ministro de los acontecimientos) se acerca a la cama de su amigo:

- Caray Tobías, que bien escondido te lo tenías, jajaaaaaa

- No te burles, Manuel...ha sido suerte

- ¿Suerte? No compañero...eres ahora la nueva celebridad

- ¡Bah!

- Mira hasta el Ministro ya esta enterado...mañana saldrás en el diario en la portada

- ¡Oh no!

- Jajaja acostúmbrate a tu nueva vida

- Jamás me acostumbraré a esas cosas, yo nunca he sido así anteriormente (y empieza a recordar tiempos de su vida pasada)

- Deja de lamentarte...lo malo y preocupante es que aquella muchacha no reacciona...no se porque, pero han puesto un plazo los del Departamento de Salvataje y Protección de la Vida Mágica: si no despierta en 48 horas, procederán a dar la orden de hacerle la autopsia

- QUEEEEEE

- Y da pena en verdad...es preciosa, pero parece ser que a sus antiguos congéneres se les pasó la mano, creo que – sin querer – la han matado en vez de conservarla viva...todo por nada.

Y suspirando mira hacia su compañero...este ha quedado estático al oír la noticia...disimula sus intenciones, pero sabe que su compañero no miente. Su oclumancia ha aumentado considerablemente y ya puede usarlo para sus fines, aunque más lo utiliza para saber si le mienten o le ocultan algo.

- Me dijo la doctora que saldré pasado mañana...justo cuando se cumpla las 48 horas...espero poder verla una vez mas

- ¿Y porque, hombre?

- Para despedirme...

- Si tienes razón...daría lo que fuera por verla viva

- Le pediré el favor a la doctora

- Y no niego que te lo dará...se siente frustrada y ya no sabe que hacer, al igual que sus compañeros...han intentado de todo...

- Lo sé...veo sus rostros y es fácil deducir

- No perdamos la esperanza: el Ministro cree que ocurrirá un milagro

- Hmmmm

- Yo también lo espero...debo irme, si no me reporto, me colgarán...además debo cobrar mi apuesta Tobías, me has hecho ganar una buena fortuna entre todos los bobos que apostaron a que no lo hacías

- Gracioso...

- Calma, para ti habrá un buen porcentaje, nos vemos

Y sale de la habitación...la noche ha caído en el hospital y las visitas terminan, mientras que los doctores proceden un grupo a retirarse mientras ingresa el grupo nocturno, para las guardias y los chequeos respectivos a los pacientes.

ºººººººº

Ha pasado ya 40 horas...Tobías puede mover lentamente su brazo y aun siente un ligero dolor muscular, pero la doctora le anuncia que le dará el alta respectiva...y se atreve a preguntar:

- ¿Y no hay progresos en la joven?

- No Tobías...ya nos hemos rendido...en 8 horas se acaba el plazo...

- No pueden permitir semejante locura...

- Ya no es mi decisión...si al menos se conociese el proceso por el cual fue encerrada siglos atrás...pero todos los doctores y enfermeros hicimos hasta lo inimaginable y ya no hay tiempo

- Entiendo...¿puedo pedirle un favor?

- El que desees...

- Quisiera verla...por última vez

- Es una rara petición...ok, esta noche me toca guardia y el plazo se vence a la medianoche...pasaré a buscarte

- Gracias

- Regreso luego

La doctora se va a atender a sus pacientes...reposando en su cama, toma un pergamino y una pluma y escribe lo siguiente:

_Manuel:_

_Mañana en la mañana me darán de alta...¿Podrás venir a recogerme o iré por medio de la chimenea? Avísame urgente (no quiero esperar como la otra vez que me dejaste bien plantado)_

_Tobías_

Enrolla en pergamino y lo ata en una paloma, que sale presurosa a cumplir el encargo.

Ya ha pasado las diez de la noche, la Doctora Almería se acerca al cuarto de Tobías y le dice con señas que lo siga. Van juntos hasta la Sala de Reanimación y entran, viendo en una de las camillas a la joven inerte.

Su suerte parece estar echada, la doctora coge la historia clínica:

- Me da pena admitirlo...jamás podremos verla ni con vida, ni engendrando nueva vida...en 2 horas se cumple todo y a la 1 de la mañana le practicarán la autopsia

- Yo tampoco lo creo...

Mientras decía, se iba acercando hacia la joven, con su mano derecha toma la mano fría e inerte y le da un beso, luego la deja mientras la doctora esta viendo si hay algún cambio en las máquinas de reanimación. Después de darle un beso en su mano, Tobías siente un extraño impulso dentro de su ser, no sabe lo que es y lo teme, pero decide hacer un último intento.

- Doctora¿puedo pedir un favor más?

- Vaya, vaya...bueno al menos si es una ultima, dilo de una vez...debemos irnos antes de que lleguen los del Ministerio.

- Es que (mira el rostro de la joven y empieza a temblar) no se si se podrá...como he sido el único que logre liberarla de ese bloque...

- Si, es cierto...

- Quería...darle un beso...de despedida...

Es justo: tú la liberaste...sería correcto – al menos- si te despides como deseas...no te avergüences, yo no diré nada...además ambos sabemos que ella nunca despertará...adelante, mientras yo estaré mirando.

La doctora va hacia la entrada para espiar, mientras el asilado la ve con tristeza por última vez...siente que algunas lágrimas se le escapan y no puede reprimirlas...es un extraño dolor lo que siente en su pecho y no sabe su origen, así que con ese torbellino de emociones torturándolo, se acerca a esos labios inertes y sus cabellos lacios y suaves cubren el rostro femenino, dándole un beso de despedida...un beso que quería darlo si ella al menos estuviera viva.

Sus negros ojos están cubiertos de lágrimas, un dolor insoportable se ha apoderado de él y al mismo tiempo, baña el rostro que ha estado congelado en el tiempo, progidándole unas caricias en el suave rostro...en eso la máquina de reanimación empieza a mostrar signos de vida de la congelada...la doctora se acerca y ve sorprendida los resultados

- No puedo creer lo que veo...Tobías...¿que hiciste?...

- No hice nada – dice reaccionando de manera brusca, ante lo que observa en la máquina: los signos vitales se hacen –cada vez - mas fuertes

- Esta viva...¡¡¡viva!!!...quédate aquí, iré a avisar al Consejo Médico...hay una autopsia que impedir

Y sin más preámbulos, sale apurada hacia la Dirección, mientras la máquina va dando calor al cuerpo congelado, que empieza a moverse lentamente...al parecer el hechizo de conservación por la cual estaba sumergida la joven ninfa se ha anulado, al momento en que Tobías le daba un beso final.

Minutos después, un grupo de doctores y enfermeros de guardia nocturno se acerca a la Sala...ella abre los ojos y ve a su salvador.

Los médicos aplauden la decisión después de escuchar la historia de su colega...y de paso felicitan a un atribulado y abochornado Tobías, que no sale de su asombro y tampoco suelta la mano de la joven, que no desea perderlo.

Poco a poco va recuperándose del congelamiento...una nueva vida comenzará entre la pareja (sin que ellos lo sepan) ya que el destino ha logrado juntarlos después de muchísimo tiempo.

Continuará --------------- 

**Atención:**

**1) **para aclarar un punto: los personajes de Harry Potter son exclusividad de su autora, J. K Rowling, mientras que los demás personajes son de mi creación y autoría, espero que lo disfruten.

Y me olvide de la **dedicatoria** así que lo pondré aquí:

_"Para Evy: sabes bien que yo siempre estaré apoyando todo lo que hagas, no te detengas y sigue adelante..." _

**Curiosidades:** El Hospital sigue funcionando actualmente, claro esta bajo otro nombre (el cual no me agrada)...pero es uno de los más antiguos fundados en mi país...además es un pequeño tributo que le hago

¿Quién es el misterioso mago, por el cual una comunidad completamente desconocida para él, le ha dado una nueva oportunidad?

2) Ya se perfilan nombres de los protagonistas...sus personalidades y la acción a seguir...claro está que aun seguiré poniendo "algunas cosillas" y se notan algunas preguntas que (por ahora) no tendrán respuesta, tal vez más adelante...

Si en el Reino Unido se lleva y desarrolla la historia de Harry Potter¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo uno (no tan parecido) pero adaptado a nuestra realidad? Ya que nadie toca a los demás países...Creo que llego la hora de meter esta parte del continente a la trama (a seguir adelante, a ver que resultado tengo...)

Pobre Tobías: no sabe en que líos está a punto de meterse, jejejeeeee pero el amor lo cura todo...¿o no?

Cualquier duda ya saben donde ubicarme.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	3. Una orden y una convivencia inesperada

**CAPITULO 3: Una orden y una convivencia inesperada**

Han pasado dos días...toda la Comunidad Mágica Peruana se ha enterado de los incidentes ocurridos en el Hospital y en el Ministerio todos están mas que felices, especialmente los del Departamento de Salvataje y Protección de la Vida Mágica, ya que con la joven viva y sana, se podrá documentar de manera fehaciente todo sobre su raza extinta.

A Tobías no le ha hecho mucha gracia los acontecimientos, ya que se ha convertido – sin querer – en la nueva doble noticia del momento. Ahora si comprende finalmente al Elegido (al que logró conocerlo cuando el enseñaba en Hogwarts tiempo atrás) y se lamenta el haberlo tratado déspotamente en aquellos años...nunca se imaginó vivir semejante "popularidad" y se ponía más pálido de que costumbre, cuando se le acercaban con diversas propuestas y proposiciones de todo tipo a su persona, amargándolo varias veces y asustándolo.

Claro que su amigo Manuel se divertía con lo sucedido: ya había cobrado la jugosa apuesta y le entregó una buena parte a él, además de leerle las noticias del diario "La Verdad Mágica" que coleccionaba como loco, mientras que su compañero ponía una mueca cada vez que se le acercaban con diversas emociones, o explotaba lanzando maldiciones al leer las innumerables cartas de sus admiradoras.

- Jajajjajajaaaaaaaaaaaaa uy Tobías esta chica es muy mandada...mira lo que te ha escrito...

- La detesto...se quien es...

- Y ya me di cuenta que te estaba siguiendo...tuve que reportarlo, por eso ya no se acerca

- Gracias, Manuel...¿algo mas?

- Ya deja de hablar tan fríamente...tu novia ya esta por salir del hospital...

- ¡No es mi novia...!

- Ah si, como no...claro

- Si vuelves a mencionarlo...te arrepentirás

- ¿Que me harás? Uyyy estoy temblando...mira cuanto miedo tengo

Una carcajada sonaba en los ambientes del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica, donde trabajaban ambos hombres. Se toleraban bastante, pero a veces Tobías pensaba que su compañero ya se pasaba de la raya con sus comentarios sobre su persona, ahora con lo último ya era bastante visible lo que vendría.

- Ah, me olvidaba: debes reportarte al Ministro urgentemente

- ¿Y porque recién me lo dices?

- Se me olvidó...te acompaño

.- No gracias...se andar solito

- Por eso...no te vayan a secuestrar por el camino

Conteniendo la ira en si mismo, sale hacia el Despacho Ministerial seguido de su amigo, que se reía burlonamente. Una vez al llegar al piso 15, cruzan el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta finamente labrada y tocan.

Se abre e ingresan mientras una estatuilla griega anuncia la llegada:

- Ingresan los Sres. Tobías Príncipe y Manuel Huayta, del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica, citados por el Ministro.

- Hmmmm

- Gracias, Hermes

- De nada, Manuel...ya los están esperando

Ambos hombres llegan a la Sala, frente a ellos un fino escritorio de la época colonial y sentado se encuentra el Ministro en persona, revisando algunos papeles, que deja a un lado al escuchar la llegada.

- Al fin, ya era hora...como demoran ustedes

- Lo siento – dice Manuel – se me había olvidado la cita

- Que no vuelva a pasar...tomen asiento

- Ambos se sientan y se miran, mientras el Ministro los observa

- Bien señores ¿se imaginan el motivo de esta citación?

- No ...dijeron ambos

- Tenemos un pequeño problema...y solo lo podrás solucionar tú, Tobías

- ¿Yo?

- Si...te explico: como sabrás hace dos días lograste (ignoro con que medio) despertar a la chica...bueno, ella no puede hablar aun, pero te necesita en verdad

- No entiendo...

- Anda buscándote cada vez que alguien ingresa a su habitación...a pesar de mantenerlo en secreto, parece que se infiltró la información a la comunidad y ahora el hospital esta sufriendo un exceso de visitas, especialmente masculina ...el Consejo Médico han prohibido las visitas por seguridad, pero ella...

- Ah ya entendí – dice Manuel – ¿no te dije? Te esta buscando y tu ingrato no has ido a visitarla

- Ya le dieron el alta...pero como no tiene parientes ni familiares vivos ...he llegado a una decisión: deberás ir a recogerla y vivirá contigo un tiempo

- ¿QUEEEE?

- Que afortunado eres, Tobías

- Me niego...

- No seas baboso, hombre...además es a ti al que vio...no querrá que otro hombre se le acerque...

- No, no y no

- Lo siento Tobías, pero esto es una orden ministerial...y la cumplirás ahora

- Pero...

- Nada...

Una severa mirada del Ministro bastaba para comprender que no era una broma...y conociendo su carácter, tuvo que tragarse su mal humor

- Esta bien Sr. Ministro...saldré ahora

Tobías se pone de pie, y sale de inmediato al hospital haciendo mover su capa que emitía un sonido especial...mientras Manuel y el Ministro se quedan conversando.

- Bien Manuel¿algo mas que tengas que reportar?

- No Señor...desde su llegada a nuestro país, en estos dos años al menos ha logrado adaptarse a nuestra realidad...de a pocos esta aprendiendo los idiomas nativos y conociendo el territorio...mucha gente de nuestra comunidad ha tratado de invitarlo a diversas reuniones sociales, pero las ha rechazado por completo

- Es normal en el...acaba de llegarme todo su expediente, tanto de la Comunidad Mágica Inglesa como de la Escuela donde estaba enseñando...además también los reportes de la prisión de Azkaban y del Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Nuestros espías lograron toda esta información como producto de varios meses de investigación secreta

- ¿Y que dicen esos informes Señor?

- Muchas cosas Manuel y muy interesantes...tu compañero de trabajo es el más calificado y a la vez experto en Pociones y Artes Oscuras, fue protegido de un famosísimo mago desde su época estudiantil, de sus padres solo se sabe que ya no existen, no tiene familia conocida y muchos creen que ha muerto en la Primera Batalla y fue el único testigo presencial de la lucha entre el Elegido y El que no debe ser Nombrado

- ¿El único?

- Según los informes, con él estaban 2 jóvenes que desaparecieron ese día... y ya los han declarado muertos, así que eso lo convierte en el único testigo de la lucha...lo peor de todo es que todos, hasta la misma Orden del Fénix lo ha declarado traidor y piensan que también esta muerto, excepto ellos (la Orden) por eso siguen buscando...parece ser que tienen una leve sospecha, por eso Tobías nunca deberá dejar el país bajo ningún motivo, hasta nuevo aviso...además, antes de que llegue a su casa le llevarás esto – le muestra 7 enormes baúles completamente sellados

- ¿Que son esos enormes baúles?

- Sus pertenencias...las hallaron tanto en su antigua casa (tuvieron que destruirla), en la Escuela (lograron burlar la estricta seguridad) y en el antiguo cuartel de los mortífagos, convertido ahora – sin que nadie lo sepa – en el local de la Cancillería de nuestro país (sabrás que el anterior local fue destruido por los mismos mortífagos). Irás por medio de la red flu, hasta su casa y ya sabes: ninguna noticia de esto, de estas paredes no sale ni una palabra

- No se preocupe Jefe...perdón Sr. Ministro, es que la fuerza de la costumbre...

- Yo también extraño esos días...anda ve

Manuel toma cada baúl y se dirige a la chimenea...una orden ministerial no podía dejar de ser cumplida

ºººººººº

La enfermera de la Sala de Emergencias ve llegar a Tobías y lo saluda alegremente, mientras el aludido va pensando que decir a su nueva "invitada" y contesta al saludo...nunca ha tenido trato tan cercano con la gente, especialmente las mujeres...claro esta que recordaba algunas anécdotas de su vida...aunque esos recuerdos lo ponían triste.

Con la ayuda de un enfermero ingresa al panel secreto y va directo a la Dirección, donde el Dr. Esteban Santos le da la bienvenida.

- Me alegro verlo por aquí, Sr. Príncipe...

- Vine por orden del Ministro

- Si...como usted ya sabe, hemos tenido que suspender las visitas a todos los pacientes y estos se nos han rebelado...así que antes que averigüen el verdadero motivo, pedí al Ministerio que interviniera

- ¿Y ella como se encuentra?

- Bien felizmente...ha recuperado el color en su piel y la movilidad...le hemos hecho varios exámenes para descartar si la suspensión mágica forzada ha dañado algún órgano o si tiene alguna enfermedad, pero todo ha salido perfecto...lo malo es que no puede pronunciar ni una sola palabra

- ¿Ni siquiera una?

- No...parece ser que el tiempo ha afectado sus cuerdas vocales

- ¿Y eso llevará tiempo?

- Necesitará tiempo y paciencia...posiblemente más adelante recupere el habla...ahora diré a los doctores que llenen los papeles y podrá llevársela

- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

- Si, claro...es el tercer piso, habitación 377

Ambos hombres se levantan y lo acompaña hasta el tercer piso del hospital...se despiden y Tobías empieza a buscar la habitación, al llegar toca pero no recibe respuesta e ingresa.

En una cama cerca de la ventana se encuentra la joven ninfa, sus cabellos negros cubren su espalda, esta aun vestida con la enorme bata con el logo del hospital y tiene a su costado un andador con un suero. Al oír abrir la puerta, mira y logra verlo, dándole una sonrisa como bienvenida.

- Hola...

Se acerca y se sienta a un costado de la cama...se siente muy incómodo pero ella sigue mirándolo y se pone pálido, instintivamente le coge la mano y en esos instantes entran en la habitación un par de enfermeros.

- Oh Sr. Tobías, buenos días...ya sabíamos que usted vino a llevársela, pero queríamos darle un regalo y despedirnos...

- No se preocupen – dice, soltándole la mano – pasen

- Hola ... mira lo que te traje...espero que te guste – dice la enfermera Diana, entregándole un paquete

- Y yo te traje este vestido...lo vi en una tienda y bueno a ti te caerá bien...espero que lo uses hoy a tu salida del hospital – habla Camilo, el enfermero –

- En los registros ella esta registrada como NN, así que queríamos preguntarle si usted tiene algún nombre para ella, sería mejor... no se nos ocurre ninguno

Lo mira y él se incomoda pero escucha la petición de la enfermera...conoce varios nombres femeninos, pero ninguno cree que se asemeje a ella, y en un momento se le ilumina el rostro

- Esperanza...

La joven lo mira directamente y asiente afirmativamente, los enfermeros se alegran

- Así se llamará a partir de ahora...póngalo en su registro

- Y pasaremos la voz a todos – dice Camilo feliz, anotando el nuevo nombre de la ninfa

- Buena suerte, Esperanza – le da Diana un abrazo

- Y cuídate...esperamos verte pronto – dice Camilo, tratando de evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por la emoción

- Vamonos Camilo, si nos descubren aquí...

- Nos castigarán...adiós

Ambos enfermeros salen de la habitación...el asilado y la ninfa, al ver partir a los invitados, se miran directamente. Llega la Doctora Almería

- Hola Tobías...¿así que tu la llevarás?

- Me encargaron su cuidado...

- Bien, entonces te daremos la documentación y las medicinas que deberá tomar con todas las indicaciones...cualquier cambio nos avisas y ya puedes vestirte...eh...

- Esperanza...es su nuevo nombre

- ¿Esperanza? Si, eso es lo que el mundo necesita hoy en día... con la situación mundial que tenemos

- Bien doctora...no se preocupe

- Puedes vestirte querida...y vayan mejor por la salida especial...no deben verlos los demás pacientes.

La doctora, después de quitarle el suero y revisar su pulso sale y Tobías abre el forro del traje, sacando un lindo vestido color blanco y se lo entrega

- Vístete... te llevaré a casa

Y se acerca a la ventana para mirar el paisaje, la joven se levanta y se dirige a los servicios para asearse y cambiar la bata del hospital por el lindo vestido obsequiado. Media hora después, ya se encuentra lista y da dos palmadas, él voltea y lo que ve le asombra sobremanera

Esperanza lleva el cabello suelto y se ve hermosa...el vestido acentúa sus formas y se acerca a él, abrazándolo. La incomodidad se acentúa en Tobías que no esta muy acostumbrado a esas expresiones y la toma de la mano (empieza a sentir extraños hormigueos en el estómago) y salen de la habitación.

En la salida especial se encuentran el Director, la doctora y algunos doctores y enfermeras, para despedir a la paciente consentida

- Nos vemos Esperanza

- Cuídate mucho...

- Aprovechen que no hay nadie...el metro especial esta a pocas cuadras

- Esperen – dice la Doctora Almería, sacando de una caja una hermosa capa de color blanco y poniéndosela en Esperanza – ahora si se ve mejor...cúbrete así nadie te mirará

- Buena suerte Esperanza – dice el Director – tenga cuidado Sr. Tobías

- No se preocupen...

Ambos salen (ya cubiertos con sus capuchas) por la salida, mientras que el personal médico los ve partir

Tengo el presentimiento que los volveremos a ver pronto – dice el Director – bien señores: todos a sus puestos.

ºººººººººº

En la Estación de los Desamparados se observa una cantidad de gente, esperando el tren que va para el centro del país. Pero en uno de los pasillos se encuentra la sección para la comunidad mágica: la Sección 7 ¾ en donde todo mago o bruja de diversa edad, entra – sin ser descubierto – a la otra parte de la estación desconocida para los normales

Después de ingresar a la sección sin llamar la atención – parecían un monje y una enfermera por los atuendos - compran los boletos y pasan al tren que parte en dirección contraria al tren normal. Buscan un compartimiento e ingresan en uno, acomodándose mientras se inicia la marcha. Miran los paisajes y ambos aunque no hablan mucho, se abrazan; parece ser que poco a poco, Tobías empieza a acostumbrarse a su presencia, pues sabe que tendrá que convivir con ella, pero nunca en toda su vida imaginó semejante situación.

Claro esta que recordaba más el maltrato de su padre, las humillaciones que recibió en la Escuela, el camino que tomó ni bien terminó sus estudios, su sobre vivencia y el tener que actuar para uno u otro bando, con riesgo de poner en peligro su propia vida, y para variar, su amargura.

Y esa amargura era por no poder tener algo que había deseado mucho tiempo...y nunca pudo tenerlo, pero la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, al ser hallado con vida pero gravemente herido por un grupo completamente desconocido en el campo de batalla y pasar muchos meses oculto en lo que era los restos de una embajada, atendido y cuidado por personas completamente desconocidas que parecían conocerlo perfectamente, pero el no los conocía ni entendía el idioma.

Al fin le dijeron quienes eran y el motivo de su rescate, además de ofrecerle una nueva vida, lejos de todo y comenzar nuevamente...la propuesta era tentadora pero él les dijo sus temores, pero ellos dijeron que ya todo estaba resuelto, el único problema que tenían era sacarlo con vida del país

Y así lo hicieron...muchos de aquellos hombres y mujeres, de rasgos completamente distintos a él, sacrificaron sus vidas logrando su objetivo. Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba en un avión diplomático, viajando hacia otra parte del mundo desconocido. Allí comenzaría una nueva historia.

Registraron todo sobre él y le dieron una nueva identidad, le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer y aprendiera por todos los medios el español y si tenia dudas, que no conversara con nadie por el momento, le asignaron un guardaespaldas, que se convirtió – con el tiempo – en su amigo y compañero de trabajo, a la vez que consiguió un puesto en el Ministerio y una casa lejos de la ciudad. Poco a poco logró establecerse y vivir en una sociedad mágica nueva, diferente a lo que había conocido y a la vez estaba maravillado por las nuevas posibilidades de perfeccionar sus hechizos con lo que veía a su alrededor.

Había pasado esos dos años de su llegada y aun se sorprendía de conocer algo nuevo, pero el sonido del silbato del tren ya indicaba que estaba llegando a su destino final...despertó a Esperanza (que se había quedado dormida en su regazo) ya que el tren llegó a la estación, el camino hacia la hacienda no era tan lejos.

ºººººººººººººº

Manuel había llegado antes a la hacienda, llevando los 7 baúles que le encargo el Ministro entregar a Tobías, encontrando a un elfo para que lo ayudara. Pero este elfo no era un elfo común y corriente, pequeño y servicial conocido en otros lados del mundo, sino todo lo contrario: el elfo era uno de los antiguos Elfos de la Luz, que habitaron el mundo muchos siglos atrás y lo abandonaron para irse a las Tierras Imperecederas. Solo unos pocos se quedaron a convivir con los mortales, especialmente en nuestro país y la Comunidad Mágica Peruana sabía de su existencia y los protegía severamente, los elfos vivieron tranquilos con ellos y crecieron.

Al igual que los magos y brujas, tenían los mismos derechos y deberes, trabajaban y vivían normalmente con ellos, pero se les tenía prohibido relacionarse con los normales (aunque los mismos elfos los llamaban mortales o humanos). El elfo que vivía en la hacienda era justamente uno de ellos, no conocía a sus padres y fue criado por el Ministerio y como trabajo lo llevaron como nuevo guardaespaldas y a la vez vigilante de los terrenos asignados al Sr. Príncipe dos años atrás, daba cuentas de todo y estaba atento a los hechos.

Ayudó a Manuel con los baúles y preparó todo para recibir a la nueva invitada

- ¿La ninfa llega hoy día?

- Si, Eriol...no tiene nombre, pero veremos que identidad darle...la haremos pasar como uno de ustedes

- Será un honor conocerla

- Veo que todo esta listo...solo nos queda esperar.

Eriol Isilrá era un joven elfo apuesto: de cabellos rubios y lacios que le llegaban a la espalda, cuerpo atlético y delgado, experto en el arte de las dagas y el manejo del arco y flecha. A pesar de sus rasgos juveniles, ya tenía unos 385 años de vida y estaba agradecido al Ministro por la oportunidad de trabajo y a la Comunidad por todo. Hablaba varios idiomas y era muy servicial.

Ambos hombres miraron el reloj: ya el tren debió llegar y pronto llegarían el dueño de casa y la nueva inquilina

ºººººººººº

Por el camino el carruaje iba pasando los amplios campos de cultivo y los vientos mecían los árboles, era un buen clima.

Tobías estaba mirando el paisaje, ya no faltaba mucho...Esperanza estaba a su lado, acurrucada mirándolo y a la vez acariciando sus manos, aspirando su perfume, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos.

El torbellino de emociones que sentía el mago eran muy chocantes y a la vez molestosas y no sabía como controlarlas, a la vez sentía una misteriosa necesidad de abrazarla, acariciarla y probar aquellos labios suaves y tiernos...parecía una lucha interna entre su corazón y su cerebro.

Pronto el carruaje se detiene dentro de la propiedad, conocida como la Antigua Hacienda Colorado, perteneciente antes a una familia normal de terratenientes que supo sacarle el jugo a aquellas tierras, ganando buenos dividendos. Con la aparición de la dictadura, aquellas propiedades fueron expropiadas y las familias extraditadas o expulsadas. El cambio a la democracia, permitió que el Ministerio de Magia (ya existente desde hace varios siglos) hiciera negocios con el Estado, logrando comprar varios terrenos y haciendo a la vez convenios de supervivencia para el bien de la Comunidad Mágica Peruana.

Cuando Tobías llegó, le entregaron la propiedad a su nombre pasando a convertirse en la Hacienda Príncipe, aunque muchos de los mas antiguos pobladores normales seguía llamándolo con su antiguo nombre (era mas fácil ubicarlo).

Manuel y Eriol estaban esperándolos en la entrada de la magnifica hacienda de estilo colonial...al bajar del carruaje, le ofreció la mano a la joven que salio y miró de frente la casa.

Tanto el elfo como su acompañante se sorprendieron al verla: era mucho más bella de lo que se imaginaban

- Tiene la belleza de las mujeres elfas, tal vez tenga ascendencia élfica

- Posiblemente Eriol, sería bueno averiguarlo...

- Lo que me preocupa son los vecinos...como son curiosos por naturaleza, querrán autoinvitarse ahora

- Y no podemos hacer nada...a no ser que...

- ¿Algún plan Sr. Manuel?

- Si, escucha

Este le dice algo al oído del elfo, que sonríe y asiente cómplicemente...le parece una buena idea y ambos se acercan a saludar.

- Namarie

- Bienvenidos a su hogar¿Sr. y Sra. Príncipe?

- No te hagas el gracioso, Manuel...no estoy para bromas pesadas

.- Justamente de eso queremos hablarte, antes de que explotes...entra y ...oh

A lo lejos ve algunos jóvenes espiando la entrada...Eriol ordena a algunos trabajadores a montar guardia e ingresan a la Sala. Una vez dentro la joven contempla asombrada todo mientras los demás hombres toman asiento.

- Escúchame bien Tobías: en estos instantes los hijos de los vecinos han estado espiando tu llegada...sabes bien que se nos ha prohibido usar la magia, pero no podemos ni siquiera desaparecerlos o darles un buen castigo

- Si, con las ganas que tengo...- dice con sarcasmo

- Bien, en cualquier momento vendrán a visitarte

Tobías hace una mueca de desagrado...ya se imaginaba lo que vendría: soportarlos ya era demasiado...le tentaba las ganas de fulminarlos definitivamente, para que ya no se entrometieran en su vida privada.

- Lo sé...

- Paciencia, Señor

- Mira he estado hablando con Eriol y se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea: vamos a esparcir un run run

- ¿Un que?

- Un rumor, chismeo...

- Espero que sea bueno...

- Te lo voy a decir – Manuel se pone de pie – pero prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo – dice mientras se aleja a prudente distancia

- Dilo ya...- dice, sospechando algo malo

- Pienso decir que tu y ella – señalando a la ninfa – son...

- ¿Somos que?

- Esposos...recién casados

- ¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!

El iracundo mago se levanto, pero fue detenido por el elfo, que trataba a todas luces que ocurriera una desgracia, mientras la joven miraba asustada, al oír semejante grito y el elfo trataba de aguantarse una carcajada, pero era imposible.

Esperanza se acerco y lo abrazó, mirándolo – como preguntando lo que le sucedía – mientras el elfo soltó una risita contenida, mientras uno miraba con ojos llenos de furia al otro

- Este...mira ¿que tal si le preguntamos a ella?

- No

- Ni siquiera tiene un nombre, Sr. Manuel

- Antes que nada: ella se llama Esperanza – dice al fin el dueño de casa, tratando de controlar su temperamento

- Ah veo que le pusiste un nombre...no esta mal...

- Un bello nombre, Señor

- Deja de decirme Señor, Eriol...sabes que ahora eres parte de mi familia

- Es un noble gesto de su parte

- Ponte a pensar Tobías: si se enteran que es soltera, muchos hombres vendrán con diversas intenciones...en cambio si decimos que ella es tu esposa...te respetarán mas...y serás envidiado compadre...jejejeje

- A mi me parece muy buena idea

- A mi no me agrada...

- Piénsalo...ahora si me lo permites, debo irme...ah el Ministro envía esos baúles para ti...dice que tu encontraras interesante su contenido

- De donde...

- Lo ignoro...solo me pidió que te los trajera...Sra. Esperanza, es un placer el conocerla, es usted bellísima – le dice, dándole un beso en la mano derecha – ah y tienes la tarde libre...nos vemos

Va hacia la chimenea, tomando un poco de polvos flu

- Hasta mañana...dice guiñándole un ojo a su compañero

Y se va directo al Ministerio...Eriol atiende a su Señor y a la bella joven que saluda con una reverencia y los deja solos

Una vez que el elfo se retira, Tobías le da la mano a Esperanza y se acerca a ella...la invita a sentarse, ambos aunque no se digan ni una sola palabra, parecen entenderse por medio de señas y miradas.

ººººººººººººº

El dueño de casa le ha enseñado a la ninfa todos los ambientes y su cuarto donde descansará...no tiene muchas ganas de poner en práctica lo dicho por su compañero de trabajo, pero ha estado pensándolo bien y – por desgracia – tiene razón.

En la biblioteca, va haciendo una lista de lo que necesitará la joven – ya que no tiene nada de ropa ni accesorios- y mandará a Eriol a la ciudad temprano en la mañana. Después abre uno de los baúles y se sorprende de ver su contenido.

Son sus pertenencias, entre libros, ropa, artículos que estaban en su laboratorio en la Escuela y otros objetos diversos, a los que dio por perdidos...toma tres de los baúles y los transporta mágicamente a su laboratorio secreto y dos de ellos a su habitación mientras que los demás los deja en la Biblioteca para arreglarlos mañana.

Se dirige a su habitación ya que la noche ha caído, es muy oscura y no tiene muchas ganas de cenar, se desviste y toma un relajante baño...se queda dormido y empieza a soñar con varias imágenes, muchas de ellas nada gratas, relacionadas con su pasado...que trata (inutilmente) de olvidar

En eso un ruido lo despierta y ve despavorido a Esperanza, junto a la bañera...la espuma aun es abundante (felizmente lo cubre) pero el cuadro lo pone más pálido de costumbre, tratando de aparentar normalidad, le pregunta:

- ¿Que haces aquí?

Ella se acerca y acaricia sus cabellos, su mirada es muy extraña para él, pero de pronto empieza a recordar las conversaciones en la antigua misión que participó meses atrás:

- _"...Se dice que (según los escritos) ellas eligen a los que serán sus compañeros..._

_- Y poco a poco forman familias_

_- Que su poder es enorme pero a la vez desconocido_

_- Imagínense si uno de nosotros sea elegido por ella como consorte_

_- No imagino los hijos que tendrían..._

_- Los hijos de un mago y una ninfa...ver para creer..._

_- ¿Es que acaso no revelan en los escritos como son sus poderes?_

_- De los varones si: heredan los poderes del padre...pero ellas tienen aparte un poder completamente desconocido para muchos...dicen que son poderes muy sorprendentes y difíciles de reconocer... imagínate si mezclan ambas sangres completamente distintas: una descendencia superior..._

_- Por eso de seguro, han prohibido que se mezclaran con otras razas_

_- Para perpetuar su especie..._

_- Pero si se logra liberarla, ya no hay otro de su especie...tendría que elegir a un mago_

_- ¿Y a quien elegiría?_

_- No lo se...veamos que dice el destino..."_

Si...el destino había llevado a que él fuese el que lograra liberarla del bloque y el primero al que veía, pero sacudía su cabeza, como negando los hechos, miró a Esperanza y le dijo:

- Debo terminar mi baño...¿podrías esperarme afuera?

Ella le contestó moviendo negativamente su cabeza

- ¿Porque?

La respuesta lo dejaría helado: ella se levantó y se quitó el vestido, quedando prácticamente tal y como vino al mundo. Tobías no podía ni emitir ninguna palabra, asombrado de verla y tampoco dijo nada, cuando ella se metió en la bañera y se acurrucó en su cuerpo.

No pudo ni siquiera protestar...sus manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente aquel cuerpo tan deseado y a la vez provocador, abrazada a el, ni siquiera ella tenía pudor alguno en mostrarse tal como era...empezó el mago a sospechar de que, posiblemente ella "lo había elegido" como su pareja...sus ojos se encontraron y había un brillo especial en aquellos ojos acaramelados y un ligero frío en los negros ojos, sin pensarlo ambos se dieron un beso...un ósculo poco a poco aturdidor, pero pronto el dominaría la situación, probando aquellos labios, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran uno al otro.

Tomaron un baño juntos, para aplacar aquella sensación de calentura...pero lo mejor vendría en su habitación, ya que ella no tenía la mínima intención de dormir sola, apenas cubierta con una túnica gris, se acostó a su lado.

Esa noche una pareja dormía – sin conocerse bien - por primera vez juntos...y la escena se repetiría siempre; resignado, Tobías acariciaba sus cabellos mirándola dormir sobre él, teniendo que acostumbrarse a convivir como esposos – aunque en la realidad no lo eran – guardándose en lo más profundo de su ser todo lo vivido...pensando en general si estaba haciendo lo correcto y permitiendo tanto acercamiento entre ellos...la abrazó y durmió tranquilamente.

Continuará ---------- 

**Notitas:**

Jejejeeee buena, Tobías...al fin ya tiene novia. No se sentirá tan solito...y aprovechará los pocos momentos que estará a solas con ella para...

Saludos a las dos chicas que me escribieron: Rayle Rickman Snape y Miss Mandy Scarmander, que me escribieron, gracias por sus palabras...me animan a seguir adelante con mi proyecto

La comunidad de los elfos están agrupados en una enorme ciudadela, lejos de la ciudad, cerca de los Andes y solo la comunidad mágica saben su verdadera ubicación, pero en la historia, los normales saben de su existencia y no se hacen paltas...hay aceptación. Lo único que les está prohibido es unirse con los mortales, siendo válido el matrimonio entre elfos y magos, además el como y porque se quedaron a convivir con los demás será relatada en los siguientes capítulos.

Como ya es conocida la palabra "muggle" he decidido reemplazarlo por "normal" (para los magos) y mortal o humano (para los elfos)

Eriol Isilrá es un elfo que no ha conocido a sus padres, su historia será vista más adelante...

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. El Concilio Secreto, un ataque premedit

**CAPITULO 4: El Concilio Secreto, un ataque premeditado y una boda muy apurada**

El Ministerio de Magia se encargó de elaborar una nueva identidad con el nombre que Manuel escucho de los labios de Tobías días atrás: Esperanza, claro que demoraron un poco para buscar un digno apellido elfo para que así nadie preguntase sobre su origen y agregarían después (si resultase la convivencia) el apellido de Tobías.

La familia Numenessë, una de las mas respetadas entre los elfos formada por una pareja dedicada al Ministerio (el padre) y a la comunidad (la madre) y con dos hijos varones, le otorga su apellido a Esperanza y adoptándola como nueva miembro familiar, pasando a ser la única hija menor elfa, oficializando su inscripción en el Departamento de Registros Mágicos y Elficos

El Ministro estaba contento: mejor ambos casados y con los documentos en regla...sería una buena oportunidad de no solo vigilarlos, sino también el que naciera una nueva generación de magos y brujas con poderes excepcionales. Los del Departamento de Salvataje estaban felices con la posibilidad de que la bella ninfa se uniera al más misterioso de los magos.

Mientras los elfos reconocieron a Esperanza como uno de ellos, presentándola al pueblo y le enseñaron todo, aprendía rápidamente y visitaba seguido la Comunidad Elfica y poco a poco empezó a dominar sus poderes. Aunque no podía hablar, recitaba sus hechizos mentalmente...los historiadores tanto elfos como mágicos registraban todo sobre ella y lo único que se había probado es que su madre era una elfo y de su padre que perteneció a la antigua raza ya extinta, criándose con ellos hasta el momento de su suspensión...ignoraban cuanto tiempo estuvo sepultada realmente, aun así estaba en edad apta para formar familia y procrear.

En otro lugar, en el Diario "La Verdad Mágica", una Directora leía la portada del titular del día siguiente, traído como prueba: era Phoebe Mc Gregory, una sagaz y guapa morena, descendiente de magos que comenzó su carrera como reportera en un diario normal, destacándose por sus reportajes, comentarios y fotografías que le llevaron a ser conocida como "El Azote de los Corruptos" porque no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Ahora ya con un diario mágico, heredado de su padre, manejaba la información que debía trasmitir a su gente.

Phoebe estaba satisfecha del resultado y ordenó su tiraje...eran las siete de la noche y ya pronto las máquinas en la imprenta empezaron a trabajar, ella se quedaba hasta que terminaba el trabajo y el periódico estuviera listo para ser repartido a toda la Comunidad...en eso mientras revisaba el tiraje, un búho entró por una ventana abierta, llegaba hacia una mesa, se posó y estiro su pata, que tenía atada un pergamino.

El búho era (por su insignia) del Ministerio...tomo la carta y leyó su contenido.

- Señores, debo ausentarme...estoy siento citada...quiero que todos los ejemplares estén listos antes de las 4 de la mañana y sean llevados a su distribución por toda la comunidad...y no se olviden de los elfos

- Como ordene Jefecita...vaya tranquila

- Hasta mañana...

Toma su abrigo y su bolso, dirigiéndose a la red flu...

ºººººººººººººº

La reunión con carácter de secreto se realiza en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia y los citados – aparte de Phoebe – son: Heagel Von Brickman (Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad de las Comunidades Elfica y Mágica), Karol Hansterger (Sacerdote y Miembro del Tribunal Supremo de Justicia Mágica), Samantha Eleanner (Jefa del Departamento de Registro Civil), Ariadna Vampraxes (Jefa del Escuadrón Especial del Ministerio y Directora de un Instituto para estudiantes elfos y mágicos), Armand Vampraxes (hermano de Ariadna y Jefe de la Orden Sacro Militar Mágico Peruano) Ewler Numenessë, Sub Ministro y Alejandro Wankary, Ministro de Magia

Todos saben el motivo

- Señores colegas: sabemos bien todos lo que nos reúne...frente a ustedes está un completísimo Informe enviado por nuestros espías e informantes sobre nuestro Proyecto Especial.

- Ha sido riesgoso – dice Heagel – ya que perdimos a muchos hombres y mujeres de nuestra Orden

- Yo acabo de llegar de Londres específicamente – habla Karol el mas joven de todos, vestido con atuendo sacerdotal – he logrado comprobar in situ muchas cosas, pero a la vez os traigo noticias...comenzaré por las buenas.

- Dilo entonces – dice Ariadna

- No es fácil...los mortífagos están perdiendo terreno y su Líder ha sufrido varias bajas, una buena parte de ellas por traición, además la Orden del Fénix ha logrado recuperar documentos y rescatar personas

- Son buenas noticias...

- Pero...- saca un fólder – esto lo encontré en las manos de un miembro ministerial inglés asesinado...son copias pero su contenido es grave...

- ¿Que es lo que dice? – pregunta el Sub Ministro

- Dice la verdad acerca de dos ex miembros de la Orden del Fénix: uno de ellos ha logrado salir con vida de un lugar llamado "El Velo"...del otro menciona que esta vivo...oculto cerca de una embajada y con documentos reveladores. Y para rematar, acaban de hallar con vida a los otros dos testigos de la lucha entre el Elegido y El que no debe ser Nombrado...hablaran en cualquier momento, si no lo han hecho ya.

- ¡¡¡¡Tobías!!!!

Todos se miran entre sí...si descubrieran los extranjeros la verdad...

- Sabemos bien que hemos jurado guardar silencio sobre su verdadera identidad...nadie – Ni la Comunidad Mágica ni Elfica ni mucho menos los mortales – deben saber de él

- Y ahora que pronto habrá un enlace

- Debemos apurarnos...en cualquier momento trataran de hacer contacto con nosotros...

- Felizmente en esta parte del mundo, los mortales conviven sin problemas con los elfos, magos y brujas

- Es natural: siglos de convivencia mutua facilitan las cosas...

- Yo ya tengo todo listo – dice Samantha una bella elfa – para oficializar su existencia. Hice contacto con la Casa Real Española y mañana llegara un representante para los trámites correspondientes

- Y si la ninfa logra – como sospecho – casarse con él, será mas fácil...nadie se imaginará la verdad.

- Propongo – dice Phoebe – preparar (en el caso que la Orden del Fénix venga aquí) todo y evitar que sea visto...si sale una misión, será mucho mejor

- Apruebo lo mismo...

- Y yo

- Creo que todos lo aprobamos – dice Ariadna, al ver las manos de sus compañeros levantadas

- Ok, Aprobado – dice el Ministro – buen trabajo Karol, toma un descanso y preséntame tu informe mañana a primera hora...los demás ya saben...

Todos se levantan y se despiden...salen sin ser vistos y toman diferentes chimeneas

ººººººººººººººº

Ha pasado unos 4 meses y en la Hacienda Príncipe, no hay ninguna actividad...la actividad fue en las haciendas colindantes, cuyos dueños vendieron sus bienes y se mudaron, siendo adquiridas por familias de elfos y magos.

Por fin Tobías respiraba tranquilo: aquellas personas normales lo tenían mas que loco, especialmente importunaban a la joven ninfa, llegando a asustarla...sin imaginarse que un día, uno de ellos, de las 2 familias normales que aún quedaban (a todas luces estaba animado por algunas copas de más) entro cuando ella paseaba por los campos y trató de forzarla, originando que ella se defendiera, usando su poder.

Como había estado mucho tiempo sepultada en vida, dicha energía estaba mas que acumulada dentro de su cuerpo, lanzando al hombre lejos y provocándole heridas de consideración...la familia no pudo ni siquiera defenderse porque el dueño se les adelantó, denunciando "invasión de la propiedad e intento de homicidio" y para variar, dio orden a sus trabajadores de disparar al que intente ingresar sin permiso a sus dominios...

Por otra parte, estaba preocupado por la muestra de poder mágico que había usado Esperanza, en su intento de defenderse, pero el Ministro no tuvo problemas, ya que cuando logró reaccionar aquel sujeto, le borraron la memoria de aquel suceso para que no contase nada...además estaba asustada y no salía ni de su habitación, ni siquiera para comer.

En esos instantes era revisada por un médico elfo, mientras los hombres (incluido el dueño de casa, que fue avisado por medio de la red flu a su oficina) esperaban en la Sala de la Hacienda.

- No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a entrar a mis tierras

- Calma Tobías...esta probado que ingresó borracho el tipo

- Y todavía tuvo el atrevimiento de tocarla...ese...

- No solo eso, Señor – interrumpió Eriol – cuando nos dimos cuenta de la cegadora luz que venía de los cultivos de olivo, fuimos y la encontramos alterada y su traje en jirones. Por lo visto, trato de defenderse como pudo, y disculpe por interrumpir su trabajo...

- No me digas más...hiciste lo correcto

- Ese tipo y su familia deberá irse si o si...ya nuestros abogados están preparados y compraran las tierras cuando reciban estos la notificación de arresto de ese ...bueno...

En eso sale el Dr.Willmy

- Ella esta bien...pero muy alterada por el susto recibido...tiene algunos arañazos y golpes que...

- ¿Como? – se levanta alarmado el dueño

- Si, Sr. Príncipe: recibió golpes de puño en el rostro y...

- Maldito depravado – dice Eriol con rostro agrio

- Quiero una documentación con su firma ahora...lo llevaré a la policía.

- Calma Tobías...nosotros iremos a la Fiscalía Mágica, tu atiende a tu novia...te necesita. De allí iré al Ministerio e informaremos de todo, de paso ambos necesitarán un descanso, y no hagas nada¿ok?

Manuel, el doctor y su asistente se despiden y retiran a través de la chimenea, mientras Eriol se encarga del manejo de la Hacienda y Tobías se dirige a su habitación. Allí en su cama ve a su novia, con el cabello alborotado y con algunas ramas y sucio, su ropa raída y se observan golpes tanto en los brazos como en su rostro.

Al verlo entrar, ella se cubre para que no lo vea pero se acerca y la abraza...ella al fin llora amargamente su desdicha

- No debí dejarte sola... nunca imaginé esto...pero las pagará ese desgraciado...ese maldito trato de mancillar tu honor...esta vez él es mío

Un cuerpo femenino temblada mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el pecho de su compañero que la abrazaba, mientras un par de ojos negros y fríos tramaba su venganza

ººººººººººº

Algunos días después la bella ninfa se recuperó, aunque no salía más sola ni a pasear... su declaración (escrita) fue recibida y se formularon cargos contra aquel sujeto que todavía, tenía el descaro de decir que tenía "amigos influyentes" y saldría libre. Eso alteró a Tobías a tal grado que no aguantó más decidiendo actuar por su cuenta, aunque se estaba preocupado por el estado de su novia, sus jefes le ordenaron no intervenir ni tomar venganza alguna. Nadie se imaginó lo que se venía pocos días después...

Una noche, el sujeto estaba en su casa (con vigilancia de la policía por tener arresto domiciliario) hablando por teléfono con alguien, cuando de pronto, una varita apuntaba a su pecho mientras una figura se plantaba en su delante. Con un movimiento de su mano, le quitó el teléfono y cortó la llamada, ante el estupor del dueño que estaba – otra vez – mareado.

- Así que te crees valiente al enfrentarte a una mujer sola e indefensa – decía la voz masculina de tono frío y sarcástico –forzándola sin respetar mis territorios...esa mujer que atacaste es mía y no permitiré que nadie más ose tocarla...me has ofendido y manchado mi honor... vas a pagar muy caro por esto...

Un rayo verde sale directo al pecho de la víctima después de pronunciar un extraño conjuro...y el asesino se aleja en medio de la oscuridad

ººººººººººº

En la hacienda todos han terminado de cenar y se dirigen a sus habitaciones para descansar mientras los guardias montan vigilancia en los terrenos.

Tobías sube a su habitación y la encuentra despierta, se viste y después de peinar su cabellera lacia se acerca a su cama, le da un beso y se acomoda para dormir, apagando la luz. La oscuridad del cuarto hace que se duerma, pero sus pensamientos surgen: su deseo oculto se manifiesta vivamente, pero su razón se impone primero despertando asustado por el sueño...voltea y la ve, no sabe por cuanto tiempo podrá dominarse, temiendo hacerle más daño de lo que ahora está, pero sus deseos son cada vez intensos y se acerca para verla, aunque ella llore en silencio por sus heridas.

- ¿Aun te duele? Puedo prepararte una poción...

Se levanta y prepara una poción para curar sus magulladuras y golpes que tiene, ella se la toma haciendo una mueca de asco después de probar:

- Me olvidé decirte que las pociones nunca tienen buen sabor

Va haciendo efecto curando sus heridas. Cuando ve su rostro y brazos casi sanos lo abraza y el la besa apasionadamente, juntando su cuerpo al de ella y sin que se de cuenta, logra desvestirla con un hechizo...ambos se acomodan en el lecho, mientras él empieza a disfrutar de su cuerpo llenándola de besos y mordidas suaves para prepararla mientras las caricias y ósculos en los labios son intensos y largos.

Cuando la ve lista, arroja las sábanas y se coloca sobre ella, acoplándose para amarla. Poco a poco va ingresando y poseyendo desatando sus deseos ocultos, acariciando y besando con locura, disfrutando el amar y ser amado, dejando libre ambos sus pensamientos y fantasías; sin advertir que, en la ventana, en la casa del vecino (que se observa no tan lejos) se ve el brillo de un rayo verde que ilumina la oscuridad de una habitación.

ºººººººººº

Al día siguiente, la empleada de la casa contigua encuentra el cuerpo del dueño sin vida y da aviso a las autoridades. Nadie se explica lo sucedido y se concluye finalmente (días después) que el dueño murió de un infarto fulminante.

Pero para los miembros del Ministerio de Magia, no es lo que los normales piensan: saben que alguien uso magia para asesinar y tienen – por desgracia – un sospechoso.

En la ex hacienda Colorado, el dueño de casa y su novia aun siguen durmiendo juntos apaciblemente en la habitación, después de una larga e intensa noche de amor. Él despierta y la observa embelesado y colorado, acariciando su rostro adormilado...se siente feliz y realizado por fin, empezando a imaginar como sería el tener una familia propia.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Sala, Eriol se encuentra con los miembros del Departamento de Investigación de Crímenes Mágicos, asustado y con evidentes signos de nerviosismo por la presencia de aquellos hombres, cuya presencia y noticia que traen, no parece ser nada bueno:

- ¿Donde se encuentra el Sr. Tobías Príncipe?

- En su habitación...aun no despierta...

- Vaya a despertarlo...ha ocurrido un crimen y queremos interrogarlo...reúna también a todo el personal que trabaja en esta hacienda

De inmediato se dirige el elfo a la habitación del dueño, despertándolo e informándole de lo ocurrido y a la vez manda avisar a todo el personal...en eso va a su cuarto sin que nadie se percate.

Sabe que, en cualquier momento descubrirán todo y teme por la vida de su Señor, al que – posiblemente – lo lleven a la más temida de las prisiones. Asustado, empieza a preparar sus pertenencias, sin darse cuenta que el dueño esta observándolo en la puerta de su habitación:

- Será mejor que me cuentes todo Eriol – dice Tobías plantado frente a la puerta mientras el elfo trata de calmarse, pero se asusta al escuchar la grave y fría voz – ¿que hiciste anoche?

- Yo...nada ...

- No te creo – dice convencido – has salido anoche con esa varita que tienes en tu poder...no es tuya...

- Yo...

- Lo hiciste...sabías que yo trataría por todos los medios de vengarme, pero tuve que obedecer a mis superiores...en cambio tu...- vio al elfo temblar – tenias un buen motivo

- Si – dice al fin sintiendo la mirada gélida de aquellos ojos negros – me arrepiento, he fallado a mi propia gente al mancharme las manos...asumiré mi culpa

- No será necesario, pues ya oí su confesión – dice Claudio Benavente, Jefe de los Investigadores del Departamento de Investigación de Crímenes Mágicos, que ingresa a la habitación del elfo – hemos tenido varias denuncias contra aquel hombre cometiendo varios actos vandálicos contra las Comunidades Elfica y Mágica y misteriosamente, salía libre de polvo y paja. Sus últimas actividades fueron...un preludio de lo que haría en la Hacienda Príncipe

- Que hizo ese forajido? – pregunto uno de los guardias de la hacienda

- Abusó de una joven elfa...ayer ella lo ha reconocido, cuando estábamos viendo la denuncia del Sr. Príncipe sobre el intento de homicidio e ingreso ilegal a tierras ajenas. Vio su fotografía y dio su versión...veníamos a arrestarlo definitivamente y nos hallamos con esto...

Los presentes que estaban ya en la Sala, al traer al elfo, mientras contaba el Jefe de Investigadores los hechos (que tenía en sus manos el arma homicida) reaccionaron indignados...un asalto a un elfo era considerado delito grave...Tobías miraba fijamente a su caporal...algo no encajaba en la historia...

- Disculpe Sr. Benavente ¿dice que mi vecino abusó de una joven elfa? Pero como...

- Fue hace dos noches atrás...esa bestia la secuestró, ultrajó y trató de matarla arrojándola al río, pensando que así se libraría de su crimen, felizmente unos niños la vieron y la ayudaron junto con un ropavejero que pasaba circunstancialmente por allí. La llevaron al hospital y dieron ellos su versión.

- Aquella chica que ultrajaron es mi novia – dice llorando Eriol mientras le ponían las esposas mágicas – íbamos a encontrarnos para pasear aquella noche y me extrañó que no viniera...pensé que su padre le había prohibido salir y no me preocupé...me enteré ayer en la mañana, al ir a visitar a mi gente y la vi recién, cuando fui donde el doctor elfo para que viniera a revisar a la Sra. Esperanza que fue atacada...la ha deshonrado y juré vengarme

- Tendrás que venir con nosotros, jovencito a dar tu declaración, son las reglas...

- Mil disculpas...Señor...

- Me encargaré de tu defensa, Eriol...

El bello elfo sale escoltado de los Investigadores, mientras uno de los trabajadores, al escuchar la versión, va a contarlo a sus demás compañeros. Un reportero del diario ha tomado los apuntes del caso y tomado fotografías...el caso será muy comentado y todos se ponen tristes: el caporal era muy querido y se había ganado las simpatías del dueño y los trabajadores de la hacienda.

Más tarde, Tobías apesadumbrado por lo sucedido, recibe la visita del Sub Ministro de Magia y padre adoptivo de Esperanza, un elfo mayor que aparece por la chimenea. Ha venido a conversar con él y ya esta enterado de los pormenores.

- Sr. Príncipe: se que no es momento oportuno...deje que exprese mis sentimientos.

- Usted es bienvenido a mi hogar...adelante

- Es una deshonra lo que ocurrió con una de nuestras hijas – habla el preocupado miembro del Ministerio – pero lo que más me preocupa son las consecuencias.

- Eriol esta apresado...ha confesado su crimen

- ¿Crimen? Ese muchacho ha lavado su honor...déjeme contarle algo: al principio, los padres de la chica se oponían a que mantuviera amoríos con un trabajador de una hacienda, pero ahora, debido a los lamentables hechos, han cambiado de parecer...ellos están conformes por lo sucedido con ese forajido, que dañó a su hija y han declarado que su honra esta vengada. Además, ni bien el joven cumpla su condena, contraerá nupcias con la muchacha contando con la bendición de los padres

- Haré lo posible para ayudarlo en el Juicio...

- Lo malo es que todo esto aparecerá en el diario de mañana...además me enteré que también su novia ha sido atacada recientemente

- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo – dijo – sin vacilar

- Lo sé...nuestra comunidad está agradecida con usted y quiere pedirle un favor

- ¿Cual?

- No queremos que Eriol vaya ni a San Lorenzo ni a Kawicaclla – dice – los presos que han ido a esas prisiones, jamás han salido cuerdos y sanos de allí

- Yo mas temo eso...por lo que hizo, bien pueden darle esa pena

- Además, un par de familias respetables elficas, han anunciado su intención de comprar las tierras del antiguo vecino y las que están alrededor de su hacienda que por lo visto, no tienen dueño

- Esas si son excelentes noticias...se bien que ese...tipo nunca tuvo familiares y parece ser que nadie reclamará por los bienes.

- Como compensación, en el Juicio, la comunidad elfica pedirá una reparación civil para la nueva pareja...en caso que logre ser absuelto el muchacho

- Es justo...

- Hay otra noticia...¿conoce o sabe usted algo sobre la Orden Inglesa del Fénix?

Tobías mira asustado al Sub Ministro...

- ¿Y porque me pregunta eso? - Dice tratando de mantener controlada su voz

- Han hecho contacto con nosotros...ellos vienen acá a nuestro país...invitados por el Presidente

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

- Sabia que reaccionaría de esa manera...nuestra Comunidad aun es desconocida para ellos, así que le resultaremos un delicioso manjar que saborear...además vienen mas por respuestas...y esta demás decirle que no debe ser visto por ninguno de ellos

- ¿Solo ellos vienen?

- Es una Delegación Mágica Inglesa...la Orden esta con ellos. vendrá el Ministro con un grupo de aurores y miembros de su institución, los reporteros de los Diarios El Profeta y del Quisquilloso, destacados miembros de la sociedad y alumnos de una escuela mágica, acompañados de sus padres

- ¿Que debo hacer? – dice asustado

- Adelante su boda...si es posible para este fin de semana...

- Pero...

- El Ministerio le ayudará con los gastos...ya empezamos a repartir los partes

- Yo...- y se pone rojo violentamente como un tomate. El Sub Ministro se da cuenta y sonriendo pícaramente dice:

- Creo que alguien ya probó el postre antes de ser servido...

- No soy de hierro...

- Esta bien...me alegro al menos...¿ella se encuentra bien?

- Si...

- ¿Y?

- Ambos queríamos hacerlo...no me arrepiento...

- Guarde energías para la noche de bodas, Sr. Príncipe...si no es molestia...¿podría ver su cuarto?

Y se levanta, dejando alelado al dueño, que reacciona y toma carrera, pero llega detrás de su invitado que tiene en sus manos "la prueba"

- Era doncella...es suficiente para nosotros...

- Yo...

- Conoce bien como son las reglas elficas...pero – dice sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo sobre las sábanas de la cama sin arreglar aún – por esta vez haré una excepción: prométame que en el día de su boda, usted vendrá con su novia y consumarán su unión matrimonial en esta cama...el hechizo protegerá la prueba hasta el día en que usted cumpla con el rito...le aconsejo que duerma en otra habitación...y controle sus ansias carnales

- Si...eh...gracias

- Hasta el fin de semana... futuro hijo...

Y se marcha feliz el Sub Ministro, dejando al pobre dueño de la hacienda más preocupado y pálido que antes...

ºººººººººººº

El juicio de Eriol Isilrá ha sido aplazado por la feliz noticia del enlace matrimonial entre Tobías Príncipe y Esperanza Numenessë aparecido en la portada principal del Diario "La Verdad Mágica".

Muchos ciudadanos se han alegrado y los regalos empiezan a llegar a la Hacienda; desde los más modestos hasta los más ricos y lujosos. Y llega el gran día...La casa esta siendo decorada y las mujeres tanto brujas como elfas preparan el banquete

Una modista se dedica a probar el traje a la novia para los últimos arreglos, mientras los varones agasajan al novio:

- Buena, Tobías, que bien...felicidades

- Ya era hora...

- Este hombre es afortunado: ha conquistado a la mas bella elfa – dice Manuel, sirviendo vino elfo a los demás invitados reunidos en la Sala

- Por favor...

- Jajajajjajajajaaaa

- Hombre ya no falta mucho...esta noche se darán el "Si"

- Perderás tu soltería

- Muchas chicas están llorando amargamente...quien diría que mi querido amigo dejaría muchos corazones rotos en la ciudad...

¡- ¡¡MANUELLL!!! – dice Tobías, lanzándole una mirada que mataría o asustaría a muchos, mientras sus compañeros guardan silencio

- Caray que carácter...a ver si tu mujercita te controla ese genio

Risas...el aludido toma un poco de vino...quiere estar sobrio para la noche.

Horas después, en el Patio se ubica el altar...los invitados de ambas comunidades, personajes importantes, periodistas y curiosos esperan la ceremonia, un sacerdote elfo se encuentra listo y los invitados esperan a la novia, mientras el novio – elegantemente guapo con el cabello recogido y una túnica de gala hecho para la ocasión - se encuentra esperando muy nervioso y pálido, rodeado de algunos testigos

- Cálmate Tobías: es tu boda, no un ajusticiamiento...

- Deja de decir bobadas, Manuel – dice el novio, pero se calla al ver llegar al Sub Ministro de Magia, que le guiña un ojo y se sienta cerca

- Uy...espera no te me desmayes ahora...porque ahí viene

Se oyen los compases de la marcha nupcial y aparecen dos niños elfos lanzando pétalos de flores, detrás llega la novia (bellísima con el precioso vestido y velo que le cubre el rostro) y sus damas. Al llegar al altar, el novio la recibe con un beso en la mano y se inclinan ante el sacerdote.

La ceremonia empieza con las palabras en idioma elfo sobre la unión que se realizará y a la vez el rito de unión. Se hace las preguntas de rigor a los novios y se bendice los anillos especiales, forjados de las minas volcánicas...cada uno pone el anillo en el dedo de la mano de su pareja pronunciando los votos.

Después de que el sacerdote pregunta al público si "alguien quiere evitar la unión, que hable enseguida o calle para siempre", algunos miembros del Departamento de las Fuerzas Especiales y del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica del Ministerio se levantan con las varitas en alto, como amenazando, haciendo que el público, simplemente se ría de los nervios...después del bochorno, son declarados "marido y mujer".

Los aplausos llegan con el primer beso de los novios en el altar...en la hacienda la fiesta empieza y los invitados degustan los bocadillos y el vino elfo, el whisky de fuego y la chicha de jora corre a raudales. Los novios brindan con un exclusivo champagne traído de Francia para la ocasión

- ¡¡Que vivan los novios!!

Los recién casados inician el baile con el Danubio Azul y ya después el público sale a bailar. La fiesta dura hasta que termine, pero para los novios termina cuando la novia, desde el balcón muestra su bouquet, originando que muchas jovencitas y mujeres solteras, se arremolinen a su alrededor. Dos elfos adultos miran la escena:

- Sr. Alheron creo que ya es hora de que el novio debe cumplir con el rito...

- Si...esta esperando tranquilo...antes debemos ver de quien será el siguiente casamiento

- El Sub Ministro ya eligió quienes resguardaran la tranquilidad de la pareja en el lecho nupcial mientras dure la fiesta...él mismo esta en ese grupo

- Perfecto...

La novia, al ver que ya están listas las invitadas solteras, se voltea y en dos intentos hace como si fuese a lanzar el bouquet...al tercero lo lanza, cayendo en las manos de la Directora del Diario, que lo recibe alegremente

- Ahhhh yo me caso...y me falta el novio

Risas generales...los novios se despiden y se retiran, no sin antes el dueño invita a todos que disfruten de la fiesta en su nombre.

ººººººººººº

En la entrada a la habitación principal se halla el Sub Ministro y seis guardias elfos, el novio se pone más nervioso al verlo.

- Calma Tobías...es mi deber proteger la intimidad de los novios e impedir que otras personas se acerquen a molestar...como sabrás, al ser Esperanza mitad elfa, es requisito indispensable que se consuma la unión esta noche...deberás, a la mañana siguiente del acto consumado, dejar a tu esposa y pasar a otra habitación...yo ingresaré con un médico elfo, que la examinará y recogeré la prueba de su doncellez...sabes también que, si al momento que vea que la prueba no arroja lo que los ancianos elfos buscan, tu como esposo decidirás su destino...adelante.

Ambos ingresan y la habitación es sellada con un hechizo especial y los guardias montan vigilancia. Tobías y Esperanza se quedan solos...ambos se abrazan, dándose besos y caricias, avanzando lentamente hacia la cama

- Siempre he tenido el deseo de desvestir a una novia...esta vez se me esta cumpliendo mi deseo contigo, esposa mía

La novia sonríe y se deja mimar por su esposo, que poco a poco la desviste mágicamente y él también se desviste, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella...la noche avanza y encima de las sábanas una pareja consuma su amor una y otra vez, con el intenso deseo carnal contenido en sus cuerpos

Afuera la fiesta continua...

ººººººººººº

Al amanecer aún quedan algunos invitados que se quedaron durmiendo por los efectos de los tragos...los guardias elfos ven llegar al médico y al Sub Ministro que quita el hechizo y toca la puerta. El novio sale (tal como ha sido acordado) y es escoltado a otra habitación, mientras el médico elfo y el Sub Ministro ingresan.

Pasa media hora y Tobías – en la habitación contigua - esta más que pálido...aterrado, pensando en los sucesos pasados hace pocos días en su habitación: debió de controlar sus deseos aquella noche en que la tomó y – aunque le explicó después a ella los motivos por el cual tendrían ambos que controlarse hasta el momento de la boda – ni siquiera se acordó – en esos momentos - de las leyes elficas...sudaba frío y temblaba.

Como los elfos son muy respetuosos con sus mujeres, eso lo ignoraba...también ignoraba el ritual de la noche de boda y el castigo...más temía eso: amaba a Esperanza con locura y no permitiría que algo le sucediese...pensaba en la posibilidad de culparse y no oyó que tocaban la puerta.

El Sub Ministro entró con 3 ancianos elfos a la habitación y halló al novio que se volteo y el color se le fue de la piel, escuchando lo siguiente:

- Señor Tobías Príncipe: nuestra hija, conocida en la Comunidad con el nombre de Esperanza ...ha dado muestras de su prueba de doncellez y a la vez es fértil: a partir de hoy lleva en su vientre el fruto del rito que usted inició con ella anoche. Bienvenido a nuestra comunidad

El anciano elfo abraza a Tobías, que se queda congelado al recibir la noticia. El Sub Ministro lo mira divertido mientras es felicitado y uno de los guardias, al escuchar las buenas nuevas, sale a contarlo a los demás miembros y estos, se retiran a la Comunidad Elfica, que recibe alegre y feliz la buena noticia.

Esperanza de Príncipe esta esperando un hijo...las Comunidades Mágica y Elfica inician sus festejos por la llegada de la nueva vida que recién empieza a formarse, mientras que, al mismo tiempo llegan al aeropuerto la Delegación Oficial del Reino Unido, acompañado por la famosa Orden del Fénix.

Ninguno se imagina que el destino ha vuelto a tejer sus hilos, para revelar algunos misterios – aun desentrañables – para ambos pueblos, y a la vez desatar odios contenidos.

Continuará ----------->

**Notitas:**

La familia que adopto a Esperanza es una de las más prestigiosas de la Comunidad Elfica y sus hermanos pronto aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos...

El Concilio es un grupo especial dirigido por el Ministro de Magia Peruano que ha agrupado a los mejores magos y brujas, dedicado a actividades extraoficiales que no se revelan a las comunidades, por ser calificado como _"Secreto de Estado"_...justamente Tobías es fruto de una de las misteriosas actividades

La boda entre un mago y una elfa no se realizaban por cuestiones de "principios", pero esta regla se rompe al contraer nupcias nuestro protagonista, pasando a ser ahora parte de ambas comunidades

A partir del siguiente capítulo, ingresan los personajes de J. K. Rowling, que vienen dentro de una Delegación de visita a conocer una de las más enigmáticas comunidades, de las cuales solo saben por algunas hipótesis, que confirmaran al convivir un tiempo en nuestro país...sin imaginar los sucesos que están a punto no solo de observar...

Y mil disculpas por la demora en este capítulo...estuve enferma pero ahi voy, adelante...

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	5. Visita Oficial Extranjera con Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 5: Visita Oficial Extranjera con Sorpresas y Encuentros**

Ese día, temprano en su oficina, el Ministro de Magia recibe el anuncio de la Aduana, vía paloma mensajera, de la llegada de la Delegación Diplomática del Reino Unido...sorprendido – pues no los esperaba hasta el Lunes

– avisa a los Jefes y trabajadores.

Por desgracia la mayoría fue al Ministerio a "dormir" o comentar sobre el "acontecimiento social del año" y reaccionan preparándolo todo, mientras uno de los choferes va con un ómnibus especial a recoger a los invitados.

Son llevados al Gran Hotel Bolívar, donde Ariadna y Karol (ambos un poco resaqueados por la fiesta) los esperan con las reservaciones...los ven llegar y Karol – más lucido – les da la bienvenida:

- Bienvenidos a todos ustedes a nuestro país...este hotel será su estadía por el tiempo que deseen

- Muchas gracias...eh...

- Karol Hansterger, del Departamento de Justicia Mágica y mi compañera es Ariadna Vampraxes, Jefa del Escuadrón...¿Ari?

La pobre Ariadna esta adormilada...cansada por la fiesta...el gerente del hotel se da cuenta y se acerca, diciendo:

- Se ve que la fiesta fue genial...hasta salió en el Diario...mil disculpas...ambos han tenido mucho trabajo y apenas han descansado

- Gracias Mikael...discúlpenos pero los esperábamos el Lunes

- Decidimos adelantar el viaje...¿y de que fiesta hablaban?

- Ya se enteraran señores – dice el gerente tocando el timbre y apareciendo varios botones que se encargan del equipaje.

- Descansen y más tarde recibirán la visita de nuestro Jefe...con permiso

Karol se lleva a su compañera de trabajo, mientras algunos jovencitos de la Delegación los miran, entre divertidos y admirados (especialmente por los trajes que lucen). El Ministro inglés y sus acompañantes reservan el tercer piso, mientras los demás se dirigen a los pisos cuarto al séptimo.

En una de las habitaciones la Orden ingresa...es un bello y amplio lugar, excelente para las reuniones y confort.

- Todo esta perfecto...y la decoración es bellísima

- No hemos venido de vacaciones, Tonks – dice Remus – sino a investigar

- Mientras el Sr. Rufus Smigfreoum trate asuntos ministeriales con su colega, debemos investigar esta sociedad mágica

- Había oído algunas cosas de esta comunidad...pero ninguna como los de este país

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe, Srta. Granger? – le pregunta Dedalus

- Según la historia de las Sociedades Mágicas, se menciona que la Comunidad Mágica Peruana es – a todas luces – una de las más antiguas, raras y prolíficas...conviven juntos los magos, los muggles y...

- ¿Y que más?

- Una raza ya inexistente...me gustaría saber de que se trata y el motivo por el cual solo estos no se juntaron con los muggles, pero lo hacen con magos y brujas

- En otras palabras – dice Emmeline – solo se mezclan entre ambos grupos dejando de lado a los muggles...muy distinto a nosotros...

- Además – menciona Moody, cuyo ojo mágico observa atentamente – he detectado que pronto tendremos mas que noticias...yo debo confirmar aquel rumor que me llegó meses atrás...y aquí hallaremos la información...a ver si alguno de estos muchachos se consigue el periódico...me gustaría leer...

En eso entra Rita Skeeter, reportera del Diario El Profeta, con algunos diarios y revistas que ha conseguido.

- Miren lo que me han entregado los del hotel...este – levantando el Diario "La Verdad Mágica" – es el diario de la comunidad mágica y los demás son diarios y revistas muggles.

- Hola a todos – entra Arthur, seguido de su prole y más atrás, algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus uniformes – veo que hay mucho por ver...adivinen quien esta abajo en recepción...nunca imaginé ver a uno...pensé que era una leyenda...un mito

- ¿Qué es?

- Vayan a verlo...en estos instantes esta hablando con Lucius – hace una mueca – y algunos miembros del Ministerio

Todos deciden bajar y la imagen en recepción al llegar, simplemente los paraliza: un par de jóvenes elfos conversa con el Ministro Inglés y algunos trabajadores. Ambos elfos son miembros del Ministerio de Magia Peruano y fueron enviados para presentarse y estar a sus órdenes.

Eleanor es de cabellos negros, lacios y largos, rostro tierno y cuerpo atlético, experto en Diplomacia y en el arte del arco y la flecha, pertenece al Departamento de Relaciones Públicas Internacionales; Meledherion es de cabellos ondeados rubios, experto en el arte de la espada y un respetable profesor en el Instituto, a la vez trabaja en el Departamento Ministerial, como asistente principal del Sub Ministro.

Las chicas los miran completamente embobadas

- Pero ellos...son...bellísimos...

- Elfos...y muy apuestos...son especiales

- Muy distintos de nuestros elfos domésticos – dice Minerva, aun alelada

- Una buena oportunidad para saber más sobre ellos¿Qué dicen ustedes? – habla Arthur, visiblemente emocionado

- Esperen: si se acercan demasiado sospecharán y se pondrán recelosos...tienen que ser naturales...por como están viviendo, parece ser que hay otra comunidad más aquí...deben estar siendo protegidos – dice Remus, seguido de otro miembro más.

Pero este hombre estaba mirando fijamente el diario...había visto una imagen y no sabía si reaccionar o lanzarse en su búsqueda...hace medio año había salido del Velo y se había enterado por sus compañeros, lo sucedido entre las batallas y el destino de su ahijado.

Parecía completamente hipnotizado...temblaba mientras la imagen seguía dando vueltas en su cerebro. Los elfos, después de conversar con los representantes del Ministro, se acercan al grupo y muchas chicas y algunos adultos tiemblan al verlos acercarse...parece que ambos elfos se han dado cuenta de la reacción de aquel inglés, saludan y Lucius hace las presentaciones

Últimamente Lucius Malfoy había cambiado por completo desde su encierro en Azkaban...hace poco había recuperado su libertad y decidió colaborar con el Ministerio, amén de arrepentirse de muchas cosas...con su ayuda se logró bastante y valiosa información y se reunió con su amada esposa, que lo acompañaba a todos lados.

Pero ignoraba si su único hijo aún estaba con vida...

Hasta había hecho las pases con su cuñado...que aun seguía con la mirada clavada en las páginas del diario. Eleanor le bajó el periódico para ver su rostro:

- Mucho gusto, señor...

- Sirius...Sirius Black – dice y se le queda mirando medio perdido

- Un placer...hace rato mi hermano y yo nos dimos cuenta que no le quita los ojos a esas páginas...además esta muy demacrado, como enfermo...¿que le ha sucedido?

- Es una larga historia – menciona Lucius – podrían decirnos ¿Qué noticia ha aparecido en este diario?

- Es el ultimo acontecimiento social en la comunidad, realizado hace pocas horas – habla Meledherion – nuestra hermana ha contraído nupcias con un mago y ha dado la prueba a nuestros ancianos de su doncellez...además de que es muy fértil

- Pronto serán padres...

- Es una bella noticia – habla Rita, acercándose a los elfos – las bodas son hermosas...lástima que llegamos tarde

- ¿Y quienes contrajeron nupcias? – pregunta Padma

- Nuestra hermana se llama Esperanza...y nuestro cuñado es Tobías

- ¿Tobías?

- Si...ya están de luna de miel...

- Ohhhh nos perdimos una boda – mencionan varios alumnos emocionados y algunos adultos

- Ya habrá otra oportunidad...antes vuestro amigo Sirius esta muy mal...discúlpeme pero sería mejor si nos acompaña al hospital...allá ellos lo pueden examinar y mejorar su aspecto – dice el elfo de cabellos negros y mirada tierna

- No, no, no, no, nooooo

- Vamos Sirius – dice Tonks – necesitas ayuda

- Hace poco tiempo que saliste milagrosamente de ese lugar – habla Narcissa – y te negaste a ser atendido en San Mungo, debes atenderte...soy su hermana, por favor¿podrían ayudarnos?

- Me siento bien Cissy...

- Una cosa es lo que uno cree saber y otra muy distinta lo que se ve – dice Meledherion, tomando de un brazo a Sirius mientras su hermano le toma el otro brazo – en estos instantes iremos al hospital, sin chistar

- Nos vemos, Sirius...- dicen divertidos los miembros de la Orden, mientras algunos deciden acompañarlos al hospital por medio de la chimenea, mientras alguien protestaba sin remedio.

ºººººººººº

En el hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, la enfermera recibe a los miembros ministeriales y a un grupo de visitantes, poco a poco los hacen entrar los enfermeros y Sirius es llevado a consulta...los demás ven las instalaciones sorprendidos:

- Increíble...un hospital mágico dentro de otro muggle...¿Como lo hicieron? – pregunta Seamus

- Es un convenio hecho entre los Ministros, señores – habla el Director, advertido de la presencia de visitas e ingresos nuevos – bienvenidos...soy el Dr. Esteban Santos, en estos instantes estamos armando la historia clínica de su amigo...nos pueden contar por favor ¿en donde ha estado y lo que le ha pasado realmente?

- Yo puedo decirles – dice Remus, pero el doctor se le queda mirando, pasmado por su aspecto – Sirius ha caído en el Velo tres años atrás aproximadamente...pensábamos que estaba muerto, pero por alguna razón, logró salir con vida de allí y nos buscó...no quiso ni atenderse...¿Le pasa algo doctor?

- Si...¿que tiene usted muchacho? Lo veo con ese rostro y esas heridas y cicatrices...- en eso se acerca la Doctora Almería – doctora, atienda también a este joven...lo veo decaído

- Claro, acompáñeme...ah el otro señor demacrado estará hospitalizado por dos días...le daremos lo mejor de nuestra medicina...vayan a descansar y les avisaremos

- Perfecto – dice Cissy – me alegra mucho

- ¿Pero y tu Remus? - Pregunta Ron

- Estaré bien...tal vez acá pueda hallar una posible solución a mi pequeño problema

- ¿Pequeño? Preguntan los dos doctores

- Es otra larga historia...

Se despiden y el grupo ve como Remus va junto a los dos doctores, platicando amigablemente; mientras los dos elfos que arrastraron a Sirius hasta ser atendido, aparecen sonrientes

- Vamonos, no es necesario esperar

- Sirius estará bien en un par de días...

- Ya verán...son los mejores medimagos del medio...

- Les aseguramos que tendrán problemas para que lo reconozcan cuando sea dado de alta.

Los elfos guían a la salida al grupo, extrañados estos de las palabras que escuchaban...llegan a la Estación para tomar el tren...llevándolos a un lugar insospechado para los visitantes

ººººººººººº

Llegan hasta las Montañas, donde se encuentra escondida la Comunidad Elfica, dominando los inmensos bosques y protegiendo la naturaleza...allí encuentran a los demás integrantes de la Delegación, también asombrados por lo que ven a la entrada de la ciudad

- ¿Y Sirius?

- Cálmense, estará bien...esta siendo atendido en el hospital, al igual que su otro amigo...eh...¿como se llama?

- Remus Lupin

- ¿Qué tiene mi Remus? – dice Tonks con rostro de preocupación

- Quedó hospitalizado...dijo que posiblemente ellos tengan alguna solución para su "pequeño problema"

- Ah...-dice Tonks, mientras algunas risas aparecían en los rostros.

Los miembros de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumbledore (presentes en el grupo) junto con los demás integrantes de la Delegación Inglesa, miraban asombrados los edificios y a los habitantes, que los miraban curiosos en las ventanas y calles. Los dos elfos los llevan hasta un palacio, donde los invitan a reposar en uno de los enormes salones y se retiran.

Dentro de este salón hallaron diversidad de manjares, que cada uno probaban con deleite y gusto, mientras los más jóvenes miraban todos los muebles, accesorios, joyas, telas y demás enseres

- Esto es maravilloso...dice Lucius

- Increíble – dice Rita – una comunidad elfo viviendo en estas tierras...no creo lo que ven mis ojos

- Y lo mas extraño y exquisito a la vez – habla uno de los profesores – es que conviven con la Comunidad Mágica y los muggles

- Es sorprendente – habla Rufus, ya salido de la sorpresa inicial- quien iba a sospechar que ellos realmente vivían aquí, este país aun tiene mucho por revelar

- Esperemos que los mortífagos no se enteren de esto – dice Moody – sería una pena que todo sea destruido

- Estamos preparados para intervenir y si es posible defender caro nuestras vidas – dice uno de los más respetados elfos al ingresar- me presento: soy, Sub Ministro de Magia

- ¿Sub Ministro? - Dicen en coro muchas voces

Jajajajjaaaaa no se asusten ni se sorprendan...no tengo nada con mis compañeros del Ministerio de Magia de otros países, pero si...soy Ewler Numenessë, Sub Ministro. Yo nací aquí hace tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo he logrado ser lo que soy, hoy en día

- ¿Y como ustedes viven aquí?

- Tomen asiento, señores...mientras somos atendidos, les contaré nuestra historia y veo que muchos tienen mas que dudas y preguntas que nosotros, humildemente, les contestaremos – dice, al ver que los profesores, historiadores mágicos, reporteros y Rita sacaban sus plumas y pergaminos, listos para no perder ni un solo detalle mientras jóvenes elfos de ambos sexos ingresaban con diversas viandas

Los demás toman asiento entre las almohadas, sillas, sofás y en el suelo poniendo atención a la historia:

- Hace siglos atrás, desde los albores del tiempo, aparecimos en la Tierra...enseñamos al hombre a ser civilizado en todas sus formas...con nosotros aprendió a leer, a hablar, a sobrevivir y proteger lo que le rodea. Nuestra raza no tenía ninguna necesidad de nada, excepto de vivir pacíficamente y pensar, además de desarrollar nuestra propia cultura.

- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo se aliaron con el hombre?

- Convivíamos juntos todos...cada uno en su sociedad, pero nos reuníamos siempre que era posible...hicimos alianzas entre nosotros, los hombres, los enanos, los hobbits y otras razas...

- Pero algo ha sucedido¿no? – pregunta Ginny

- Si, niña...un día llego una desgracia que nos cubrió por completo: Un anillo que controlaba a todos, que corrompía tanto a hombres como a elfos y otras criaturas, lleno de maldad y aparecieron las guerras...muchos perecieron en batallas diversas...hasta que una Comunidad, conformada por un mago, dos hombres, un elfo, un enano y cuatro hobbits; destruyeron para siempre la amenaza, lanzando el anillo único al fuego donde había sido forjado...nuestra era había terminado y empezaba así la hegemonía humana.

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Abandonamos lo conocido, para ir a las Tierras Imperecederas...pero un grupo de nuestras embarcaciones donde viajábamos, nunca llegó a su destino...parecía que las olas nos llevaban a otros lugares desconocidos, alejándonos de nuestros compañeros. Anclamos y vimos nuevas oportunidades en esta región...empezamos a convivir primeramente con los magos y brujas, y hace poco, con los mortales...nos llevamos bien y no tuvimos problemas al asentarnos...

- Excelente historia...

- ¿Y porque nunca hemos recogido pruebas reales de su existencia? – pregunta Hermione

- El hombre, ante su ignorancia, o destruyo las evidencias o las ocultaron para que nunca sean reveladas...un tabú para muchos que viven fuera...somos un enigma inexistente para ellos

- Nuestra gente sabrá de su existencia, téngalo por seguro – dice Rita, terminando de escribir mágicamente – muchos querrán venir a visitar estas tierras por verlos en persona

- El turismo crecerá...gracias a ustedes

- ¿Y nos pueden decir que hacemos aquí? – pregunta Ernie

- Vivirán con nosotros un par de semanas...tenemos mucha curiosidad por ustedes...me tomé la libertad de pedir al Ministro que vengan a nuestra comunidad...vuestras pertenencias serán traídas esta noche y les daremos habitaciones...este palacio los albergará y pueden pasear por nuestra cuidad, eso si solo hay unas reglas elementales que deben respetar

- Claro...¿cuales son?

- Cuando suene la corneta pasado las diez de la noche, es preferible que ninguno abandone su habitación o el palacio, por seguridad...podrán hacer amistades, pero les pedimos que no intervengan en asuntos ajenos...si desean salir, avisen a los jóvenes, que los acompañarán...y bajo ningún motivo, si ven algo misterioso o sospechoso: no intervengan...

- Haremos lo que usted dice...pero...¿Sirius y Remus?

- Los traeremos...paciencia, están en buenas manos

- Tal vez usted nos pueda ayudar – habla Moody respetuosamente – nos han informado que un traidor, perteneciente antes a nuestra Orden esta con vida...el problema es que no sabemos realmente su paradero

- Es cierto – dice el Ministro Ingles – estamos buscándolo pues, él es el único que puede decir realmente que sucedió...es muy valioso para nosotros si lo hallamos con vida...lo llevaremos a Juicio

- Hmmmmm, puede ser que les ayudemos...al menos nos gustaría saber su nombre...o algo que lo identifique...

- No hay problema...este aviso puesto en todo el Reino Unido lo identificará...su nombre es Severus...Severus Snape

De pronto ven que el Sub Ministro pierde el color en su rostro al ver la "imagen del criminal buscado intensamente por diversos delitos" y los mira con bastante sorpresa

- ¿Puedo llevarme esto?

- Si, claro...

- Gracias

Se despide y retira, dejando a la Delegación Inglesa...pero los Miembros de la Orden del Fénix están alertas: algo extraño está ocultándose en estas tierras al percibir la turbación del elfo...la pista obtenida meses atrás, parece tomar forma

ºººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia Peruano (ubicado dentro del antiguo Ministerio de Educación – hoy Poder Judicial- por el cual se ingresa por uno de los ascensores) ... el Sub Ministro va presuroso con la fotografía que le dieron los aurores anoche, busca a los demás miembros y va directo a la oficina del Ministro. Allí encuentra al Concilio en pleno, conversando de los planes que harán para la Delegación visitante

- Tenemos serios problemas – dice, sin saludar y entregando la foto al Ministro, que se sorprende al ver la imagen

- Imposible...

- Se darán cuenta...nuestro proyecto será descubierto

- No, sin antes dar nosotros el primer paso – dice Ariadna – debemos alterar definitivamente la memoria de Tobías

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con esa medida – habla Samantha, después de ver la fotografía – a lo mucho lo confundirán por el parecido

- Estoy de acuerdo – dice Alejandro - ¿Qué dicen los demás?

Todos se miran y aprueban la solución

- Bien...Samantha ve a España...los Príncipe están allá de luna de miel...averigua como ha quedado los trámites y dale de beber a Tobías esto – le da un pequeñísimo frasco – mezclado con alguna bebida, sin que él sepa su contenido preferentemente que sea antes de dormir

- ¿Qué le sucederá si lo toma en la noche?

- Descansará, pero alterará todos sus recuerdos: bloqueará sus antiguas imágenes antes de que lo encontráramos en Londres...se olvidará de su verdadero origen y solo recordará los últimos dos años...cuando llegue aquí y se reporte, me encargaré de la segunda parte de nuestro plan...ahí entras tu, Karol

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se pregunta el sacerdote

- Serás su guía...te diré todo lo que debes hacer con él...los demás oculten toda la información de nuestro proyecto y pongan a un espía entre ellos...cuando llegue el momento, veremos nuestro resultado

Todos asienten moviendo afirmativamente sus cabezas, Samantha va hacia la chimenea, a poner en práctica lo ordenado.

Dos días después, los elfos traen a la Comunidad Elfica a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, dados de alta del hospital...sus compañeros y el resto de la delegación no pueden dejar de mirarlos ya que están diferentes: Sirius recuperó por completo su salud y sus facciones revelaban una belleza y fuerza masculina, sus cabellos eran mas negros, largos y con rulos, su rostro más juvenil y agraciado y ni que decir de su cuerpo. Por otro lado, a Remus se le veía muy feliz...ya no tenía cicatrices ni otras señales que revelaban su condición, su cabello era abundante y castaño y su rostro se percibía – al fin – paz.

- Santo cielo, Remus...¿Que te hicieron? Estas...- dice Tonks, aun sin creer lo que ven sus ojos, acariciando el rostro de su compañero

- Jaaaajajajajaja – ríe Eleanor – les dije que nuestros medimagos son los mejores...no los reconocieron al instante

- Sirius, ahora si no te puedes quejar...has vuelto a ser como era antes, según recordaba – dice Minerva, sin dejar de contemplarlo

- Ni yo mismo me lo creo...es increíble

Todos sonríen ante las pruebas...y empiezan a disfrutar realmente de las comodidades de la comunidad elfo

ººººººº

Dos semanas después, la pareja llega, después de unas merecidas vacaciones, felices y contentos...han disfrutado de la luna de miel, pero por desgracia el trabajo es primero.

Esperanza va a la hacienda, mientras que Tobías se presenta junto a Samantha al Ministerio, con excelentes noticias:

- Señor Ministro: La Familia Real Española les envía saludos y este libro importante...me pidieron que se lo entregara en persona

- Gracias, Tobías...son documentos importantes, felizmente que fuiste por allá...¿que tal el viaje?

- Bellísimo...a mi esposa le agradó los sitios que visitamos

- Ahora ella debe cuidarse por su gestación...¿y tu?

- Yo bien...últimamente me ha estado doliendo la cabeza, pero...

- Carambas...mejor hoy ve a tu casa a descansar...pediré a Karol que vaya a ponerte al día en todo lo ocurrido en estas dos semanas...Manuel se encargará por hoy de tus asuntos acá

- Si...muchas gracias...permiso

Sale de la oficina y Samantha se queda con el Ministro a solas

- La poción esta dando efecto...

- Si...pero me preocupa esos dolores de cabeza...

- Karol debe ser mas cuidadoso

- Esta noche él hará la última parte del plan...prepara un pensadero y dáselo...lo necesitará

- ¿Qué hará exactamente el sacerdote?

- Él es especialista en extraer y poner nuevos recuerdos, tiene la orden de extraer los verdaderos recuerdos de Tobías y dejarle solo los recientes, de los últimos 2 años...además le implantará falsos recuerdos en su lugar...así si esta delegación lo captura e interroga y trata de ver sus recuerdos, no podrán obtener nada...nos conviene a nosotros tener todo lo que lo relacione a su antigua vida

- Es justo...

- Además para Los Príncipe hay una nueva misión...todo a su tiempo, Sam...tráeme ese pensadero, elige el mejor de todos y después llama a los demás...nos reuniremos en nuestro sitio secreto

ºººººººººººººº

Aquella noche, el sacerdote va a visitar a Tobías a su hacienda, cumpliendo la orden encomendada, no sin antes advertir al dueño de casa las órdenes, avisos y cuitas del Ministro y los motivos por los cuales realizará la delicada tarea. Acepta y en dos noches ambos hombres cumplen la orden ministerial.

Algunos días después la Delegación Inglesa regresa al hotel...allí los espera Heagel

- Buenos días...esta noche habrá un Baile de Gala para la Comunidad...el Ministro os invita y estaremos felices si aceptan la invitación...

- ¿Y los niños?

- Pueden ir, no hay problema...a no ser que se aburran

- Noooooooooo

- Jajajaja, excelente...pasaremos por ustedes a las 7 de la noche...

La mujer hace una reverencia y se retira, mientras los demás hablan del dichoso baile

- Que bien...será motivo para alternar con todos

- Conoceremos a los demás miembros...

- ¿Estará allí la pareja que se casó hace dos semanas?

- Lo ignoro...vayamos a prepararnos

ººººººººº

Llega la noche, propicia para la reunión...el evento a realizarse será en una exclusiva zona de la Comunidad Mágica y asisten todos, la música se escucha y alegra los corazones.

En la entrada van pasando los invitados y adentro se escuchan las risas y el ambiente promete. La Delegación Inglesa hace su ingreso, llamando la atención de los presentes – quienes de inmediato inician contactos – y poco a poco van formándose amistades

Pasan las horas, y en una mesa se encuentran los Jefes acompañados del Ministro, que va observando todo, junto a ellos algunos guardias escolta...uno de ellos se acerca al Ministro

- ¿Me llamaba Sr. Ministro?

- ¿Sabe ud. si Los Príncipe van a asistir al Baile?

- Lo ignoro...pero confirmaron su asistencia...a no ser que la Sra. Príncipe se haya sentido mal a última hora...

- Es normal...su embarazo lo justifica...muchas familias preguntan por ellos...gracias Manuel

El aludido regresa a su puesto y uno de los miembros del Concilio Secreto se acerca a él

- ¿Crees que vendrán?

- Veremos Heagel...es nuestra prueba de fuego...

- Me había olvidado que la Sra. Príncipe estaba embarazada – dice Ariadna – y ¿que hacemos ahora?

- Solo esperar...Karol¿como se encuentra Tobías?

- Se encuentra mucho mejor, Sr. Ministro...la operación ha sido un éxito...solo usted dígame que día...

- Mañana hablaremos de esto...veo que ahí se acercan algunos miembros de la delegación...

Efectivamente los miembros del Ministerio Mágico Inglés venían a presentarse ante sus congéneres...saludos, risas y después estaban acomodados junto a ellos.

Por otro lado, Rita tomó contacto con Phoebe, que venía espectacularmente vestida para la ocasión, los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían amistades con alumnos de 4º, 5º, 6º y 7º año del Instituto Mágico, los jóvenes o bailaban en las pistas o conversaban y los adultos disfrutaban...pero un grupo de ellos salió al jardín a disfrutar del aire puro y conversar entre si

- Este país es excelente – dice Seamus – son muchas sorpresas en estos últimos días

- Si – dice Ron – mira nomás lo que hallamos: magos y brujas conviviendo normalmente con elfos y muggles

- Una organización social casi perfecta, diría yo – dice Hermione, poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas – esto cambiaría todo lo conocido en los libros de historia

- Si al menos él estuviera aquí...

Las palabras de Ginny hacen que todos se miren entre si...saben a quien se refieren...aun no han podido – ninguno – borrar aquel episodio de sus vidas, el haber sido testigos de una triste realidad, que se negaban a aceptar

- Aun me cuesta creer- dice Neville, acompañado de Luna – lo sucedido

- No es bueno recordar...nos hace mucho daño a todos – dice Cho – ninguno de nosotros se imaginó vivir aquel infierno

- Debimos haber ido todos entonces aquel día...pero él mismo nos lo impidió...

- Ron, Hermione: ustedes estuvieron mas cerca de el...¿que sucedió realmente? – pegunta Dennis

- Si, queremos saber – dicen las hermanas Patil y los demás chicos afirman con la cabeza – cuando decidimos salir del Colegio para ir a la lucha, llegamos todos tarde y solo vimos aquel resplandor a lo lejos...

- Es difícil de explicar...solo recuerdo que él nos vio y lanzo un hechizo...y de pronto...

- Ambos estábamos inconscientes – dice Hermione, al oír a su amigo Ron – lo único que yo recuerdo antes de perder el sentido, es haber oído (de lejos) la voz del profesor Snape y...después la de él ...y...

- Nos hallaron un grupo de muggles días después...escapaban del desastre – habla Ron – me acuerdo bien porque desperté en un hospital muggle...Hermione aun estaba mal...preguntaba pero nadie nos hacía caso...veía que todo a nuestro alrededor era un caos: heridos, muertos, gritos, parecía que todo había estallado

- Cuando yo desperté, logramos que un doctor nos contara lo sucedido: todo era destrucción y muerte desde hacía varios días, un grupo empezó a atacar, estaban vestidos de negro, con mascaras y capuchas, lanzaban – tal como nos contaron – rayos verdes a cualquier ser vivo, destruían todo lo que estaba a su alcance...

- Un día atacaron el hospital y logré huir con ella y algunos enfermos y médicos que salían por una puerta de emergencia ...vagamos sin rumbo y tratábamos de ubicar a alguien conocido

- En nuestro camino – Hermione suspira antes de continuar – encontramos algunos de nuestros conocidos ya muertos...¿se acuerdan del autobús noctámbulo? Lo hallamos destruido...llegamos a algunas casas pero nadie nos respondía...nos refugiamos y pasó mucho tiempo, sobrevivimos como podíamos, hasta que...llegó la lechuza de Ron una noche...

- Logré enviar un mensaje y papá nos rescató...el resto es historia conocida...

Todos suspiran tristemente...en eso unos murmullos se escuchaban dentro del salón y Ernie fue a husmear.

- Escuchen: parece ser que llegó una pareja...¿se acuerdan del mago y la elfa cuyo matrimonio nos perdimos?

- Deben ser ellos..

- Quiero conocerlos...ver y conversar – si es posible - sobre su vida

- Hermione, no creo que a ellos les interese contar algo tan privado

- Ya veremos...

En la entrada, un mago y su pareja, una elfa hacían su ingreso, recibiendo saludos de toda la comunidad...al fondo los miembros del Ministerio veían su llegaba y los saludaban levantando sus copas mientras los aplausos se escuchaban entre el público.

El grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas de la delegación abandonó el jardín y se acercaron a los demás miembros de la Delegación, para al fin conocer a la pareja del cual habían oído tantas noticias...pero los miembros de la Orden no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos al ver que, el mago – que estaba saludando a algunos miembros de la comunidad – voltea para conversar con uno de los invitados. Sirius reconoció el rostro que había visto – días antes – en el periódico y al fin ató cabos

- Es él...el maldito bastardo esta vivo...

- Espera, Canuto – le sostiene Remus, también sorprendido junto a otros miembros de la Orden – el parecido es sorprendente...podríamos equivocarnos

- Te juro que es él...suéltame

- Señor Black, deténgase – dice Rufus – yo también no puedo creer lo que veo...antes de armar algún escándalo, salgamos de dudas...Lucius y Alastor estén cerca de Sirius y a los demás no hagan ninguna tontería, disimulen esas expresiones en sus rostros...acuérdense que somos los invitados...y allí vienen

Ven que el Ministro, se acerca al mago y le dice algunas cosas, luego va hacia el grupo acompañado de sus escoltas.

- Señores Miembros de la Delegación Inglesa, quiero presentarles a una nueva pareja...ah, ahí vienen...debo reconocer que son siempre requeridos en todo evento social al cual asisten

- Pero nosotros...eh...

- Los veo intranquilos...primero dejen que haga las presentaciones y después pregunten lo que quieran...ah eso si: cuidado porque ella esta gestando y le han recomendado reposo...

- No se preocupe – habla Moody guardando la compostura

Ven que la pareja (que ha estado separada) se reúne y se acercan...una vez frente a frente, la sorpresa en la Delegación se manifiesta en los rostros del grupo y no lo pueden ocultar...el Ministro empieza a hablar

- Señores, les presento al Sr. Tobías Príncipe, miembro del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica

- Un placer conocerlos...bienvenidos

- Muchas gracias – dice Minerva, sin dejar de contemplarlo y dándole la mano.

- Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, Esperanza Numenessë de Príncipe

- Señora, un enorme placer conocerla – dice Rufus, saludándola con un beso en la mano. La ninfa responde al saludo con una reverencia

- Disculpas pero mi esposa no puede hablar...

- Lo felicito Señor Príncipe...por sus esponsales – Habla Colin

- Gracias

- Eh...podría hacerle una pregunta – dice Hermione, temblando

- Claro

- ¿Donde nació usted¿Tuvo hermanos¿O algún otro pariente?

- Me dijo una pregunta y son tres...le contestaré: soy hijo único, nací aquí...de mi familia prefiero no hablar...

- ¿Porque?

- Los asesinaron cuando yo era aun un bebe...no los recuerdo

- Lo siento...yo...

- Fue una desgracia – habla el Sub Ministro – felizmente el se salvó, gracias a su nana...huyó del hogar con él en brazos, cuando vio que un grupo ingreso violentamente a la casa, matándolos a todos...con él se llevo los documentos familiares que acreditaban su nacimiento y posesión de su título y bienes...los asesinos, al darse cuenta que faltaba alguien, los siguieron hasta mi casa, donde ella llegó a pedirme ayuda...me acuerdo bien porque, en ese momento yo trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad...llamé a mis compañeros y los defendimos. El Ministerio se encargo de su crianza y protección, desde entonces...

- ¿Y porque sucedió esa matanza?

- Envidia y celos...los Príncipe eran – y son aún - descendientes directos de la Familia Real Española...al parecer alguien deseaba apoderarse de todo...no lo logró

- Veo que – dice Tobías, mirando a los demás integrantes que lo observaban atentamente – les llamo mucho la atención...¿puedo saber el motivo?

- Eh...si, mire...no sabemos como explicar esto...pero en fin ahí va: usted se parece a alguien que la justicia esta buscando en el Reino Unido...algunos de nosotros...pensamos que...

- Creo entender...pero...sus rostros me ocultan algo más...

- Por eso me preocupaba desde el momento que usted, Sr. Moody me mostró la fotografía – dice el Sub Ministro, acercándose al grupo – el parecido entre ambos es sorprendente...sospechamos que posiblemente el hombre que buscan y el Sr. Tobías sean parientes consanguíneos

- ¿Consanguíneos?

- Si...¿pueden decirme el nombre completo del acusado?

- Es Severus Snape, hijo de Tobías Snape y Eilleen Prince – habla Hermione

- ¿Prince?

- Si, pero...

Los altos miembros ministeriales se miran entre sí y empiezan a pensar, meditando y comparando los apellidos, mientras algunos otros miembros que estaban en la mesa principal se acercan, entre ellos están Ariadna, Heagel, Samantha, Phoebe y Karol:

- Creo que el verdadero nombre es Eilleen Príncipe... transformó su apellido en inglés al salir...Prince...eso es...

- No entendemos aún

- Ni yo- dice Tobías, mirando de forma desconfiada a todos

- Tobías: creo que al fin sabemos el paradero de uno de tus familiares...no todo esta perdido...

- No entendemos nada...

- Vengan con nosotros, por favor...estamos llamando la atención...

La Delegación sigue a los miembros ministeriales hasta un cuarto amplio y cómodo, donde todos ingresan y cierran la puerta, afuera las escoltas montan guardia. Dentro se hallan todo el gabinete principal ministerial, la delegación y los alumnos y miembros sociales ingleses, el ambiente es tétricamente silenciosa y al fin se rompe el silencio:

- Desde que ocurrió la tragedia en la Familia Príncipe, han pasado unos 38 o 40 años, si no me equivoco, los que recuerden me ayudarán...la Corona Española estuvo a punto de cerrar y extinguir el árbol genealógico de la familia...nos costó mucho trabajo que aceptaran a Tobías como sobreviviente...faltaba un documento que por desgracia, se incendió en la casa aquel día.

- Tobías escucha ahora tu historia – habla el Sub Ministro – me acuerdo bien aquel momento que tu nana vino a mi casa a pedir auxilio...te tenía en sus brazos, estaba herida y nos contó los hechos ocurridos en tu antigua casa...según su versión, ibas a ser presentado a la Corona pronto y los asesinos aprovecharon un descuido de la vigilancia para ingresar...según la confesión de uno de los capturados, fueron contratados por un ex pariente, que fue expulsado de la familia...juró vengarse de todos...casi lo logra...no solo mató a toda tu familia (padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, sobrinos, el mayordomo, el caporal y la ama de llaves) sino que incendió la casa...a ese le hallamos el collar que tu, hoy llevas: es el distintivo de tu familia...tu padre lo tenía aquel fatídico día. Mi esposa te atendió y te llevó a la Comunidad Elfica por seguridad...capturamos a los asesinos y después al que ordenó los asesinatos...confesaron todo con lujo de detalles...tu nana no sobrevivió y murió tres días después...pidió que te protegiéramos...los prisioneros fueron sentenciados a la máxima pena capital

- Algo sabía de aquella historia...lo único que recuerdo son gritos...nada más

- Aun eras un bebé...avisamos a la Corona del suceso...casi se muere el Rey al enterarse de los hechos...

- Por eso viviste en la Comunidad Elfica hasta la adolescencia...después pasaste a la Comunidad Mágica, siempre con protección...

- Ah, entiendo ahora porque tengo a Manuel pisándome los talones – dice Tobías con sarcasmo, mirando a su compañero de trabajo que se reía disimuladamente

- No lo regañes...en parte fue por nuestra decisión...

- Creemos que tu no eres el único...según los registros que existen en España, hay 3 parientes que están registrados, pero no aparecen...uno de ellos era el asesino de toda tu familia, fue tachado oficialmente después del crimen que realizó...hace poco en la mañana nos llegó uno de nuestros informantes, localizando los restos del otro familiar...falleció hace 5 años sin dejar descendencia y la Corona esta siendo informada...y aparte de ti, falta un miembro, inscrito pero no presentado aún...una mujer...

- Pero...no entiendo...

- Ella es la benjamina y hermana de tu padre, parece ser que sobrevivió...por lo tanto es tu tía

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Esta vez se sorprendieron la Delegación...no podrían creer lo que escuchaban...

- Que están tratando...

- No es invento nuestro...tenemos pruebas...¿porque creen ustedes que las demás comunidades mágicas en el mundo desconocían nuestra existencia?

- ¿Por protección?

- No...porque éramos distintos...somos un crisol y fusión de muchos cambios a través del tiempo...no nos comprenderían...

- Tal vez ahora si, ustedes nos pueden ayudar...hagamos un trato: nosotros colaboraremos con ustedes, a cambio nos entregarán información sobre la Sra. Eilleen y su hijo...

- Parece justo – habla Rufus – nos pueden decir entonces que el señor aquí presente...

- Tobías nació aquí...tuvo una infancia un poco distinta a los demás magos...su parecido con el hombre que ustedes buscan es sorprendente...ignoramos como es él en realidad...

- Nosotros si podemos decirle como era realmente el profesor Snape – hablan los miembros del ED – era un hombre muy malo, cruel, sarcástico y aficionado a las Artes Oscuras

- Aborrecía a los demás estudiantes de las otras casas

- Siempre perseguía convertirse en el Profesor de DCAO

- ¿DCAO? – pregunta el Ministro – ¿que significa?

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

- Ah...

- Muchas veces nos quitaba puntos sin ninguna excusa

- Nos castigaba...

- A mi me daba miedo – dice Neville, recordando sus épocas estudiantiles, especialmente las clases de pociones – siempre me humillaba delante de todos...

- Basta muchachos – habla Remus – están diciendo más cosas negativas...

- Son ciertas – dice Neville

- Discúlpenlos...tienen tanto odio hacia Snape que...

- Le echan la culpa de la tragedia del Elegido¿verdad?

Todos se sorprenden y se miran, después miran al Ministro...

- Sabemos lo que le ocurrió al muchacho...también supimos de que después de la muerte de su enemigo, El que no debe ser Nombrado empezó su reino de terror...de un momento a otro, aparecieron refugiados, tanto magos como normales que nos contaron diversas historias...nosotros estamos preparados para intervenir...también tenemos miedo...

- Pero...¿porque no se contactaron con nosotros?

- Hasta hoy en día...ignorábamos como iban ustedes allá en Londres...no sabíamos a quienes contactar o los nombres de sus autoridades...lo que nos llegaba era un cuentagotas...

La tensión había bajado...algunos cuchicheaban entre si, mientras los demás bajaban la cabeza y pocos trataban de controlar sus lágrimas: era un dolor que no podía irse, anidado en sus corazones

- Nosotros somos testigos de lo que ocurrió realmente aquel día – Hermione se levanta y señala a Ron, sentado cabizbajo – y aunque después quedamos inconscientes, el profesor Snape estuvo allí...el vio los hechos y es el único que vio el desenlace...no pudimos hacer nada para salvar a nuestro amigo...

- Y a partir de allí empezó todo...hasta ahora

- Muchos perdieron la fé...

- Solo unos pocos seguimos en pie...

- Ustedes necesitan más que ayuda...muchos tienen heridas que serán difíciles de cerrar...vuestras almas han sido muy afectadas...pero tienen un defecto común: se están echando la culpa de una muerte que, sin conocer los motivos, él mismo haya elegido...

- Usted nunca lo ha conocido en persona – grita Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando colérica al elfo que le responde

- ¿Tú lo conocías en verdad, sinceramente o te ha dicho la verdad de todos sus actos, pensamientos o razones de actuar¿Sabes bien porque lo hizo¿O tal vez él nunca supo lo que tenías tú que decirle?

Esta vez ella guardo silencio: recordaba algunos sucesos por el cual, o no le hacía caso o simplemente pasaba de largo...tuvo que reconocer muchos errores, acertaba en otros, pero...

Jamás le dijo toda la verdad...

Ni siquiera le contó lo que iba a hacer en esos últimos días...tarde comprendió que no quería a nadie a su alrededor: era una misión peligrosa y sin retorno...decidió recorrer solo el camino, sin poner en peligro a los que tanto apreciaba

Caminó hacia su propio destino

- Miren: no soy yo quien debería estar diciendo esto, ya que no conozco los pormenores de lo sucedido ya tiempo atrás...ustedes mismo júzguense...pónganse en su lugar: tal vez descubrió algo que ninguno de ustedes comprendería o quizás supo algo que simplemente le llevó a esas circunstancias...

- Pero...

- Tiene razón – dice Remus – la noche anterior, estaba tenso y extraño...le pregunté el motivo por el cual aún estaba despierto pero no respondió mis preguntas...sabía algo...ya había logrado destruir todos los horcruxes, pero algo más lo atormentaba...y nunca nos lo contó...se llevó ese secreto a la tumba...

Todos se miraron entre sí...era la única posibilidad...

La música se escuchaba lentamente...el ambiente del baile seguía su curso, pero en aquella habitación, ambos grupos guardaron silencio. Mientras algunos jóvenes se acercaron a observar a la pareja, que había quedado escuchando silenciosamente los hechos...el rostro de la elfa revelaba una fuerte tristeza y su compañero disimulaba su turbación...ambos se tomaron de las manos.

Al parecer no era el único que los jefes se dieron cuenta...la atención iba centrada hacia los Príncipe y trataban de decir algo, pero ninguno quería romper el silencio

- Mejor hablemos de otras cosas...

- Si – dice Hermione, secando sus lágrimas – eh...Señor...

- Tobías...

- Señor Tobías¿puede decirnos como usted conoció a su esposa?...tenemos curiosidad de saber...eh...

- No me agrada ventilar mis asuntos privados...mucho menos mi vida...

- Oh

- Pero serán bienvenidos a mi hogar cuando deseen...allí podremos hablar mas tranquilos...además mi esposa esta aburriéndose y si no la saco a bailar – dice mirándola amorosamente, mientras ella sonríe débilmente – será difícil despertarla después

- Oh si, nos estamos perdiendo la fiesta...- dicen ambos ministros y se levantan – vayamos a disfrutar

- Tobías antes que me olvide: mañana dictan sentencia en el Juzgado Mágico...conviene que te presentes para escuchar el resultado - dice el Sub Ministro

- Estaré allí...le hice una promesa

- Ya todas las pruebas son favorables a él...la familia del occiso no se ha presentado, además mas pesan los cargos que se tienen...la comunidad elfo pedirá (ni bien dicten sentencia) una reparación civil para la victima.

- ¿A que hora será la lectura?

- A las nueve...

Tobías asiente moviendo la cabeza...ambos grupos salen de la habitación y se integran al Baile aunque muchos de ellos aun tienen dudas...que piensan diluir con el principal sospechoso. Los demás miembros del Concilio están más que satisfechos: la prueba de fuego ha dado buenos resultados, el resto dependerá de la pareja.

ºººººººººº

Al día siguiente el Juicio contra Eriol (comenzado hace unos pocos días) esta a punto de terminar...solo asisten los implicados, sus familiares y las comunidades mágica y elfica. Después de una hora y media, donde terminan de dar su manifestación el dueño de la ex hacienda Colorado, las victimas, la criada del asesinado, los testigos que rescataron a la joven elfa del río y el personal médico que la atendió en el hospital, el Juez ordena al Tribunal que deliberen en privado para así poner opinar y dar sentencia. El Jurado ingresa a otra habitación y el propio juez lo sella mágicamente, para impedir que otros ingresen o estorben el trabajo de los miembros.

Ya eran mas de las 11 de la mañana y el público estaba impaciente...el que temblaba era el acusado: sentado en el podio junto a su abogado, solo pensaba en su suerte y miraba – de vez en cuando – a su Señor...en eso entran y se sientan al final de la Sala los miembros del ED, para ver como se lleva a cabo el Juicio y observar las costumbres judiciales...junto a ellos los acompaña un adulto: Remus

- ¿No creen que es demasiado esto? No nos pertenece...

- No sabemos que Juicio es – dice Justin

- Cálmense, no intervendremos – dice Hermione – solo escucharemos

- ¿Estas segura? – dice Luna – el ambiente es pesado...

- Si...quiero ver quien es el acusado...

- Según nos contaron – habla Colin – un muggle secuestró y abusó de una mujer elfa...parece que es un grave delito

- Te falta la otra mitad – dice Ginny – el verdadero motivo es que el novio de la chica, al enterarse tomó la justicia con sus manos, asesinándolo...y quiero conocerlo

- ¿Porque?

- Porque es un elfo...

En eso un chispazo de fuego anunciaba que el tribunal ya tomó un veredicto final...el Juez retira el hechizo y los miembros salen dirigiéndose a su lugar...el Líder tiene en sus manos el sobre y se acerca a la Tribuna:

- Señor Juez: a nombre de los miembros del Tribunal de Justicia Mágica, hemos llegado a un veredicto

- Excelente...

Le entrega un sobre sellado y regresa a su asiento...el público guarda silencio al sonido de 3 martillazos y el Fiscal se pone de pie:

- El acusado póngase de pie ante la Sala

Eriol y su abogado se ponen de pie...el silencio es sepulcral y los elfos tiemblan...el público mira hacia el Juez y éste mira al acusado:

- Señor Eriol Isilrá, miembro de la Comunidad Elfica¿esta listo para escuchar el veredicto?

- Si, señor...

- Bien

Rompe el Juez el sobre y se coloca sus lentes, dando lectura:

- Los Miembros del Tribunal de Justicia Mágica han escuchado las pruebas, confesiones e informes presentados a esta Sala...se han reunido y deliberado, durante dos horas, llegando a una votación...han llegado a una conclusión unánime

El acusado empieza a temblar...al otro lado, Tobías y Esperanza se toman instintivamente las manos...

- El veredicto de este Tribunal es que el acusado sea declarado...

Varios ojos se quedaron estáticos...hasta los muchachos estaban nerviosos...se podía cortar el silencio con una tijera, el público se mordían las uñas, los labios o rezaban en silencio y en eso la voz del Juez se escucho:

- Inocente de todos los cargos...

Y lo demás no se pudo oír, ya que el público celebro alborozado con gritos, llantos y risas la noticia...el abogado y el acusado se abrazaron mientras Tobías y su esposa aplaudían junto con los demás...la tensión y los problemas acabaron al fin.

Los jóvenes ingleses lograron acercarse hasta la pareja:

- Señor Tobías: buenos días

- Buenos días...

- Esta feliz...

- Si: mi caporal es libre...se hizo justicia

- No sabemos lo ocurrido, pero nos alegramos...y ya que esta por aquí, queríamos...

- Pueden ir a mi casa esta noche...habrá una cena...a las seis un ómnibus irá a recogerlos...avisen a los demás, están invitados

- Estaremos allí...gracias

Ven como la pareja se acerca al acusado, abrazándolo...los reporteros están con ellos tratando de obtener información

- Regresemos al hotel, muchachos – dice Ron

- Debemos avisar a los demás...

- Lo que me preocupa es Sirius...

- Si: anda intranquilo...aun sigue con esa idea...ojala que se comporte bien esta noche...salgamos

Mientras los elfos cantaban en su idioma una canción alusiva a la libertad, los chicos salían de la Sala, directo al hotel.

Continuará ----------- >

**Notitas:**

La delegacion se ha sorprendido a encontrar no solo variados grupos, sino al qaue estaban buscando por largo tiempo...pero las sorpresas aun no terminan

Agradezco a todos los que me han escrito y seguire adelante, sigan poniendo sus mensajes, me ayudaran mas adelante

hasta el sgte capitulo...


	6. Confesiones, Dudas y Reacciones

**CAPITULO 6: Confesiones, Dudas y Reacciones**

En el quinto piso, están reunidos toda la Delegación, que escucha atentamente los pormenores del Juicio realizado y su resultado mientras están almorzando...los jóvenes cuentan todo lo que vieron

- Es extraño ver un Juicio donde asisten juntos muggles, magos y elfos

- Y si vieran a los Miembros del Juzgado

- Todos con la misma indumentaria...

- No todos – dice Luna – uno estaba con un atuendo distinto a ellos...parece ser que es un muggle

- ¿Quien?

- El mas joven de todos, de cabellos rubios, piel clara, alto y delgado, ojos color verdes claros...tenía como levita o sotana...

- Ah ya...si me acuerdo

- Lo único que he averiguado – dice Rita – es que ese muchacho es un sacerdote, trabaja en el Ministerio y debe ser de sangre mestiza, ya que conoce todo sobre ambas comunidades...aunque nunca le vi usar la varita, ignoro si tendrá una

- Pero es muy atractivo...

- Cissy – dice Tonks, señalando con la mirada a Lucius

- Y ahora que me acuerdo – dice Minerva – es uno de los miembros ministeriales que nos recibieron aquí en el hotel, cuando llegamos...

- Es verdad...tenía un extraño traje puesto...

- Creo que se llama Karol...¿que tal si empezamos con él?

- Antes iremos con los Príncipe...después con el...

- Y llegando a ese punto: Sirius queremos pedirte un favor no cometas una locura allí en la hacienda esta noche

- A mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que es él... – habla seguro mientras se pasea por la habitación – sus gestos, su voz, esos ademanes, la forma de caminar...¿es que acaso nadie mas se ha dado cuenta?

- Si – dice Lucius – conozco a Severus muy bien...pienso lo mismo: es él.

- Y solo hay una forma de probarlo...

- Alto ahí – dice Remus – no pensarás...

- ¿Lo atacaras? – dice Cissy nerviosa

- No

- Entonces...

- Es simple: le pediremos que nos muestre su muñeca izquierda, nada mas – Lucius habla mientras prueba un poco de vino

- Severus era (y aun es) un mortifago...debe tener aun la marca en su brazo izquierdo – dice Sirius mientras los demás recuerdan el episodio tiempo atrás en la enfermería de la escuela – aparte de sus recuerdos

- En eso si es imposible...pero haremos que nos muestre la marca (si la tiene)

Mientras, cerca de una cómoda, una bella y pequeña estatua de la diosa Artemisa mira (sin moverse) a los miembros almorzar...una hora después el ambiente se queda vació y la estatua se mueve, dirigiéndose a la chimenea

ººººººººº

En la Oficina Ministerial, Artemisa cuenta lo sucedido ante el Ministro y el sacerdote, que había ido a visitarlo

- Hmmmm así que algo piensan hacer esa gente...¿no les bastó con lo de anoche?

- No, Karol y eso me preocupa mucho...

- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en esto?

- Llamaste su atención, sin querer...

- No quiero ni estar cerca de ellos – dice, poniéndose colorado

- Tarde o temprano sabrán de tu historia...

- Haga algo Señor Ministro...yo...

- Lo se...veré que puedo hacer...¿pero porque no vas con Ariadna?

- Eh

- Mira hijo: te aprecio mucho, eres el último descendiente de tu familia...y aunque actúes como normal, tarde o temprano tu propia sangre saldrá a flote...hasta ahora no se ha manifestado tu poder¿verdad?

Un silencio indica que a las claras, el joven cura se niega a contestar...

- Pero también se que ella te ama...

- ¿Que?

- No te hagas el inocente y bobo conmigo...tu razón y tu corazón en estos instantes luchan dentro de ti...eres hijo de magos, pero por alguna extraña razón no hay actividad mágica en ti...

- Yo...he mentido...

- Ya sospechaba algo...cuéntame

- Desde que tengo memoria, he manifestado esos poderes...lo único que si me acuerdo bien es cuando estaba en ese lugar...es lo único que me acuerdo vivamente...nadie vino a recogerme...

- Nosotros nos dimos cuenta tarde, cuando te enviaron a Roma recién nacido...antes supimos que tus padres fallecieron dos meses después que naciste, iban en tu búsqueda en aquel avión accidentado

- Tendría unos 12 años viviendo allí...y cuando me ordenaron...

- No sigas...ya nos enteramos...felizmente uno de nuestros espías estaba allí...

- No se que fue peor: el estar allí encerrado o el no saber nada sobre mi pasado...

- Y logramos sacarte...aunque ellos estén muy furiosos por haber intervenido en sus decisiones, no tienen derecho sobre ti, eres un mago adulto...

- Hasta me han excomulgado...- dice poniendose triste

- En nuestra comunidad eso no vale, respetamos sus creencias pero nunca comulgamos con ellas...eres aun joven y libre...puedes rehacer tu vida...tal como tu lo deseas...

- Pero...

- Un día te darás cuenta tú solo...pesa tu antigua forma de vida, pero al menos acá nada te ata ni te somete a su yugo, esa gente esta un poco fuera de nuestro contexto y realidad...eres uno de los nuestros, eso mételo en tu cabecita...y abre tu corazón...por ahora no te acerques a la Delegación...Ariadna tomará tu lugar

- Bien, gracias

- Y a propósito¿desde cuando te interesas por ella?

El joven baja su cabeza avergonzado

- Desde que la vi por primera vez...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Que?

- ¿Ya le dijiste?

- No...

- ¿Porque?

- Tengo miedo...

- No lo sabe...¿que esperas?

- Tal vez

- Hazlo o alguien se te adelantará...

- Si...lo...haré...

Después cambia el tema:

- Por ahora veré ese problemita...bien hecho Artemisa y ya sabes...discreción

- No se preocupe Señor Ministro...es un placer trabajar con usted

- Ve a tu puesto...

La estatuilla sale hacia la chimenea y detrás de ella ambos hombres

ººººººººº

Cae la noche en la ciudad y el ómnibus recorre el camino hacia la hacienda, el cielo esta hermoso con estrellas que brillan...hora y media hora después, la comitiva llega a su destino y en la entrada espera el joven caporal elfo:

- Bienvenidos a todos a la Hacienda Príncipe

- Gracias...

- Hermosa la propiedad – habla Lucius

- Adelante por favor

Todos ingresan y llegan a un salón acondicionado para el evento, después de dejar capas y sombreros (en algunos casos) los invitados recorren y observan; al centro se halla una enorme mesa decorado para la ocasión, algunos mozos van pasando algunos aperitivos, licores y bebidas para los más jóvenes y niños.

Por una escalera bajan los dueños de casa, elegantemente vestidos...a pesar de haber sido advertido, Sirius aun desconfía de la versión y sigue con sus dudas, pero disimula ante los demás...la cena empieza con un absoluto silencio y solo se oye el tintineo de cubiertos y copas mezclado con algunas risas y brindis.

Una hora después al acabar la cena, van a la terraza: el viento es suave y la vista es perfecta, observándose los terrenos y cultivos, felices y contentos...allí Hermione se decide a hablar:

- Eh..disculpe...

- ¿Si?

- Mi pregunta quedo sin respuesta...yo...

Un par de ojos negros la observa directamente, mientras ella empieza a temblar: sus recuerdos surgen en su mente al observar aquellos inexpresivos ojos...recuerda la voz hiriente en cada clase, las amenazas, las burlas hirientes...los momentos vividos en el pasado se abren – cual libro – ante si misma, sin poder evitarlo y todos guardan silencio:

- ¿Estas bien Hermione? – pregunta Luna

- Si...- dice temblando

- No la veo bien...- dice Tobías - cada vez que usted me observa, le hago acordar a alguien muy desagradable

- No...

- No sabe mentir, señorita...a mi no me engañe...

- Es que...

- ¿Quiere que le responda?

- Yo...qu...si...pero...

En eso una llama pequeña y azulada aparece en un adorno dentro de la terraza...al instante Eriol y los dueños de casa (al mirar las llamas) se ponen de pie: ha llegado una visita ministerial a la Hacienda

Escoltado por seis elfos y dos magos, aparece el Sub Ministro de Magia que saluda a los presentes

- Buenas noches...¿molesto?

- No...es usted bienvenido...tome asiento

- Gracias...¿me pareció oír que le preguntaba algo a alguien, Tobías?

- Si...a ella – señalaba a Hermione – pero dentro de si no quiere que hable...por algo será

- Entonces hago yo una petición

La voz de Sirius trataba de ser amable, pero los demás sabían bien el motivo: tenía que salir de dudas, matar aquella angustia que se había apoderado de la mayor parte de jóvenes presentes, cuyo silencio indicaba su incomodidad...Alastor, Rufus, Remus y Lucius miraban con preocupación

- A todos les preocupa algo...díganlo de una vez

- Dice un dicho – habla Manuel – que "El que calla, otorga..."

- No me callaré entonces...Señor Tobías¿puede mostrarme su brazo izquierdo?

La pregunta era ilógica para Eriol y Esperanza que escuchaban pero no entendían el motivo de la extraña petición, pero los miembros ministeriales se miraban entre si:

- ¿Que tiene que ver el brazo izquierdo de una persona? – pregunta...

- Mucho...Voldemort – y muchos temblaron al escuchar el nombre – marcaba a sus seguidores con una marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo: una calavera rodeada de una serpiente...a estos se les conocía como mortifagos

- Oh, ya veo...- dice Eriol – ¿tiene sospechas de mi Señor?

- Disculpe si es un poco atrevida la petición...

- Bien...Tobías: dame tu brazo izquierdo

El hombre le dio a su jefe su brazo y el elfo subió las mangas del traje que vestía su subordinado, mostrándolo...todos empezaron a mirar: no existía ninguna marca ni mancha en ella...su brazo estaba limpio, no había lugar a dudas, entonces...

ºººººººº

Toda la delegación se sorprendió al ver el brazo inmaculadamente blanco (y sin ninguna marca) del dueño de casa...hasta el mismo Sirius quedó allí estático, sin hablar ni creer lo que veía por sus propios ojos. Después de ver los rostros de cada uno de los ingleses, Ewler bajo la manga y dijo a los dueños:

- ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con ellos? necesito hablar urgente y en privado...

- Si...es vuestra casa...permiso

La pareja se levanta y da una reverencia, retirándose a sus habitaciones seguido del caporal. Una vez solos, las escoltas del Sub Ministro rodean la terraza

- Como no deben saber, les diré que acaban de humillar al dueño inconscientemente y en su propia casa...no creo que vuelvan a ser invitados otra vez...

- No era nuestra intención...- habla Alastor, pero el elfo le hace una señal con la mano y continúa hablando:

- Si no me equivoco, vuestra misión no solo era proteger a sus autoridades (que en estos momentos descansan algunos en el hotel) sino buscar información sobre uno de ustedes, que está vivo...ignoro realmente los delitos que cometió, pero ambos tenemos el mismo problema

- No entendemos

- Ustedes lo buscan para llevarlo a Juicio...nosotros para presentarlo a la Corona...nuestros objetivos son diversos y distintos...uno es de ajusticiar, tener justicia, el nuestro es armar un legado y otorgar vida...ese hombre cuya fotografía me dieron nos interesa ahora...aquí ya no podrán volver a presentarse ni de broma.

- Pero...

- Lo siento señores: una humillación jamás se olvida...vayan a descansar, hablaremos en el Salón Ministerial otro día...hasta mañana

Y era lo único que no querían escuchar, pero no tuvieron elección: cada uno se levantó y se dirigieron al ómnibus que los trasladaría al hotel...una hora y media después del viaje, ya dormidos en sus habitaciones, a cada uno le era imposible conciliar el sueño, porque las imágenes del pasado surgían vivamente, como una película, sin omitir ningún detalle

ººººººº

Pasaron el fin de semana encerrados en el hotel...ya ninguno quería salir por allí a caminar o recorrer las tiendas y calles, el recuerdo de la cena en la Hacienda Príncipe hizo que todos se reunieran y tuvieran audiencia en una de las más amplias habitaciones:

- Es increíble...- dice Tonks

- No puedo creerlo...dice Minerva

- Ni yo – habla Lucius – aun tengo la marca y se que es imposible quitarla...y este hombre no puede ser el que estamos buscamos

- Aun estoy sorprendido – dice Sirius – es que no lo creo aún: es idéntico...esa mirada, la voz, los rasgos...no puede ser un gemelo...

- La diferencia es que – dice Ron – este señor es más educado y muy suertudo...

- ¿Como que suertudo?

- ¿Es que no lo ves Hermione? Mira: un mago descendiente de una antigua familia de raíces noble, respetado en la comunidad, casado con una bella mujer elfa, a punto de ser padre, trabajador, amable, elegante, de personalidad viva, no me digan que ninguno se ha dado cuenta...Snape es todo lo contrario...

- Es cierto – dice Seamus – el profesor Snape es cruel, frío, atípico, renegón, de cabellos grasientos y es capaz de lo que sea...

- Solitario y muy aficionado a las Artes Oscuras – dice Remus

- Haría cualquier cosa por intimidar a los que no le agradaban – dice Justin

- Amargado, chiflado, de personalidad distinta a este caballero – dice Luna

- La verdad – dice Cho – a mi me agrada el Señor Tobías, comparado con Snape son dos gotas de agua, pero a la vez son distintos

- Es cierto – dice Rufus – son distintos...parece ser que uno no sabe la existencia del otro...veamos que mas podemos obtener información...claro esta habrá que pedir antes disculpas a él y su esposa...

- Dejen eso a mi – dice Rita, alegremente – habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarme...y se como obtener mas información

- No queda otra que pedir audiencia con la familia...¿pero aceptarán nuestra petición?

- ¿Que tal si los invitamos a cenar?

- Ya veremos...

- Pasando a otro punto: ya nuestros historiadores tienen toda la información de las Comunidades Elfica y Mágica...pero hemos hallado un pequeño vacío

- ¿Vacío?

- Que tiene nombre y apellido...es el sacerdote, parece ser que es huérfano

- Y es muy guapo – dicen muchas chicas suspirando

- Basta jovencitas – habla Minerva – esta bien: no puedo negar que es atractivo, pero hay un inconveniente: deben respetarlo por su investidura

- Que lata – dice Padma – es que justamente si no vistiera ese traje...

- Hay algo muy extraño en él...no se que es – Remus va pensando en voz alta, mientras mira la ventana, que da hacia la plaza – acuérdense que la ofensa no es bien vista en esta comunidad, así que debemos de andar con cuidado

Muchos rostros asienten...cada uno va a dedicarse a sus actividades propias

ºººººººººººº

En el Ministerio de Magia, Ariadna ha recibido la orden de estar alerta a los pedidos de la Delegación Inglesa...extrañada por la nueva orden, va al séptimo piso.

Allí se encuentra el Departamento del Tribunal Supremo de Justicia Mágica, que ocupa todo el piso. Se divide en: Oficina del Jefe Máximo, Secretaría, Admisión, Sala de Reuniones, Sala de Partes y Archivos Judiciales, Cámara de los Jueces, Sala de Abogados, Oficina de los Fiscales, Palomar (para enviar las notificaciones y citas) y Oficinas de los Miembros del Tribunal...justamente entra en esa sección, para buscar a uno de ellos.

Sentado en su unidad, se halla Karol, redactando su informe y mirando por la ventana, sin notar que alguien ha entrado, suspira tristemente:

- ¿Que sucede¿Porque has abandonado a la Delegación? Tú eras el encargado...

- Ya no lo soy.

- Dime un motivo ahora...

- Sospechan de mí

- !!Oh¡¡

Se sienta y lo mira...él se incomoda ante su presencia

- Mira Ari, disculpa, pero el Ministro sospecha que llamo mucho la atención a la comitiva...después de lo sucedido en la Hacienda Príncipe, ha preferido relevarme de esa misión

- No lo sabía...ok me encargaré yo..

- Gracias

Una mano femenina y suave lo toma de las manos y él, aturdido, la retira poniéndose colorado

- No te pongas así

- ¿Así como?

- Pareces una manzanita...

- Ya se me pasará...

- ¿Vergüenza?

- Eh...si...

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Y la miraba...la verdad tenía ganas de hablar, pero su timidez contrastaba con su trabajo: aún nadie – en la Comunidad - se explicaba como un sacerdote había entrado a trabajar para el Ministerio y a la vez actuaba como un normal...y pensaban que era uno de ellos...solo unos pocos sabían que era un descendiente de magos.

Joven, con carreras de derecho, arte, historia y teología en Roma, ordenado según el traje religioso que vestía (y a todas luces, se negaba a quitárselo, a pesar de los hechos sucedidos en Italia tiempo atrás y que nadie sabía los motivos ni la historia completa), versado en varios idiomas, apto para cualquier trabajo que se le presentara...lo que nadie imaginaba es quien era realmente...hasta su propia compañera de trabajo lo ignoraba.

Si supiera la verdad de su origen...

Claro está que, para la joven Jefa del Departamento de Fuerzas Especiales Mágicas lo encontró mucho mas que atractivo, la primera vez que le presentaron en una de las reuniones ministeriales...aunque llamaba más la atención por su vestimenta y sus modales, casi nadie decía nada y lo aceptaban tal cual era. Y lo mas extraño es que nunca se explicaba ella el motivo de la fuerte atracción que sentía por el cura

Después de un silencio sepulcral, se animo él a conversar:

- ¿Tal vez si...quisieras...salir...conmigo?

- ¿Es una cita?

- Eh...si...

- Claro...¿a que hora?

- ¿Paso a las 7?

- Perfecto...hasta la noche

Y se levanta...el verla en persona, sentir el perfume de sus cabellos rizados, lo alborotaba por completo, pero trataba de controlarse...la ve irse y baja la cabeza...ignora por cuanto tiempo más ocultará sus sentimientos.

ººººººººººº

Y mientras la vida seguía su curso, en la noche, una pareja completamente dispareja, salía a cenar en un exclusivo restaurant para magos y elfos.

La cena pasó agradablemente, conversando ambos del trabajo, las preguntas diversas acerca de la Delegación invitada, las diversas leyes, avatares de la vida y por ultimo ella empezó a hablar de su vida, algo que a la sazón él no era tan...explícito:

- Mis padres querían que yo fuese abogada

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Se defraudaron cuando ingresé a la Academia de Seguridad y Elite Mágica...pero al menos ya ahora están contentos, creo que al fin aceptaron mi profesión

- Pero es muy arriesgado lo que haces

- Es por la seguridad de las Comunidades...con la guerra que hay allá fuera, debemos estar preparados

- Lo sé...cada vez las noticias no son nada alentadoras

- Si...temo que un día llegue aquí...

- ¿Y el escudo?

- No sé por cuanto tiempo estará activo...aun desconocemos los procedimientos por el cual, se activó, pero al parecer ya tiene siglos de existencia...una tecnología muy avanzada, diría yo...pero ¿Y tu?

- No hay mucho que contar...

- Algo debes tener...me parece extraño no encontrar nada sobre ti en los registros

- Porque no existen aquí...están en Roma

- Oh...¿eres italiano?

- No...mis padres son de aquí...el problema es que ellos no tuvieron tiempo de registrarme y..

- Si, eso supimos, que murieron antes...

- Y...quisiera no recordar

- ¿Tan mala fue tu vida allá?

- No, no es eso...

- Ya veo: no quieres contar

- Me es difícil...algún día...

- No insistiré...al menos es hermosa tu compañía y la cena estupenda

El joven miembro del Tribunal sonreía débilmente...brindaron con un exquisito vino elfo y después de cancelar, salieron a caminar por las calles. La noche era suave y perfecta, ambos caminaban alegremente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Después del largo paseo por diversos parques y avenidas, llegaron a un sitio de la red flu, donde ya se separarían

- Gracias por la cena, Karol...

- De nada...

- No creo que sea la primera cita¿no?

- Eh...veremos

- Ok, hasta mañana

Y le da un beso en la mejilla, dirigiéndose a una chimenea y le guiña un ojo al momento de partir. Él se queda anonadado pero se encuentra feliz, y va hacia otra chimenea, sin advertir que a lo lejos, dos personas lo han visto y seguido...ambos sujetos (que vestían la misma vestimenta y sombrero que luce el sacerdote) desconocidos se miran y se retiran disimuladamente a dar cuenta de los resultados obtenidos...

Continuará ----------- 


	7. La Historia y Origen Real de la Familia

**CAPITULO 7: La Historia y Origen Real de la Familia Príncipe**

Días después, en la Hacienda Príncipe, Esperanza disfruta ya su embarazo (después de pasar el primer trimestre y con ello, los malestares típicos de embarazo) y empieza a tejer roponcitos en el jardín. Le acompañan algunas jóvenes elfas, que han ido a visitarla por esos días

Mientras Tobías, en su trabajo recibe una visita inesperada:

- Buenas tardes...

- Si – y levanta su rostro, para encontrarse frente a frente con justamente los que no quería ver.

Frente a su escritorio aparecieron Lucius, Remus, Alastor y Sirius. Tobías deja a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y los invita a sentarse.

El ambiente es bastante soportable...en eso se acerca Manuel trayendo algunos papeles y el diario:

- Y llegue amigo, traje algo de comer y el periódico, debes leer la sección...uy, buenas...

- Lo haré después...¿algo de beber, señores?

Aceptaron y Manuel sirvió varias copas de brandy...

- ¿A que debo su visita señores?

- Antes que nada – habló Lucius – queremos a nombre de nuestros compañeros, pedir disculpas

- Ah...

- ¿Disculpas de que, si tuvieran la bondad? – dice Manuel

- Ya te lo contaré después...

- Ok, entendi la indirecta

- Y a la vez, invitarlo a usted y su esposa a una cena...si desea asistir, claro está...

. Ignoramos muchas cosas de vuestra comunidad – Remus toma la palabra – no queríamos faltarle el respeto

- Deberían al menos, averiguar antes...

- La verdad fui yo quien comenzó todo esto – dice al fin Alastor, cuyo ojo mágico daba vueltas en diversos sentidos, haciendo marear a Tobías – cuando lo vi aquella noche del baile, me sorprendí por completo y...bueno, allí empezó todo

- Y yo...– habla Sirius - conozco a Severus desde el colegio, estudiamos juntos por esas épocas...por eso me sorprendí al verlo a usted y...

- Su desconfianza hacia mí aumentaba ¿verdad?

- ¿Como lo sabe?

- No hay que ser adivino para eso...ya me lo habían advertido

- Mil disculpas

- Hmmm – se pone de pie y se acerca a la chimenea – la verdad pensé mucho que les faltaba a cada uno de ustedes un tornillo: sus silencios, su desconfianza, su forma de hablar y mirarme y ese miedo de los más jóvenes que los acompañan me dieron la impresión de que algo más oculto había detrás...dice el Ministro que, el hombre que ustedes buscan es, posiblemente, mi pariente mas cercano

- ¿Su pariente más cercano?

- Mi primo...hijo de mi tía, hermana menor de mi padre...nunca la hallaron, pero su nombre esta inscrito en la lista real

- Hay mucho que aclarar...¿acepta nuestra invitación a cenar?

- Iré...

Los cuatro magos se levantan y se despiden...mientras una estatuilla de Afrodita, al ver que se retiraron los invitados, empieza a moverse

- Ve y cuéntale todo, rápido...

Saluda a los hombres y va directo a la Oficina Ministerial, mientras ambos hombres continúan su trabajo

ºººººººººº

En la noche, todo esta preparado para recibir en un ambiente especial del Gran Hotel Bolívar a los invitados.

La Delegación pidió ayuda al gerente y este se ofreció a ayudarles...durante todo el día prepararon uno de los mas amplios Salones para la Cena especial, los vinos, música, velas y todo lo demás.

Los integrantes de la Delegación Inglesa se pusieron sus mejores trajes de gala, ninguno quería perderse este acontecimiento; ni siquiera los niños (a pesar de mandarlos a la cama, tuvieron que resignarse, ya que ellos también estaban dispuestos a asistir)

En una habitación del 5º piso, toda la Familia Weasley estaba en el ajetreo de arreglarse: la situación mejoró un poco para ellos y ya podían gozar de "ciertas comodidades"

- Mamá por favor...ayúdame con este moño

- Ya voy Ginny...¿que tal me veo? Dice, haciendo un mini desfile de pasarela

- Estas guapa mami

- A ver te toca...

- Ya estoy lista – dice Fleur, con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su belleza

- Esperemos que los varones no nos hagan pasar vergüenza esta vez

Y por otro lado, los varones terminaban con su arreglo personal:

- A ver Ron...esa túnica...

- Papá estoy bien...no tiene nada de malo el traje

- Lo se...solo estaba pensando...

- Si, en él...

- No nos pongamos así: es doloroso – dice Bill – terminando de arreglarse – se que es difícil aceptar que ya no estará mas con nosotros

- Aun pienso que esta vivo en algún lugar – habla Charlie

- Que mas quisieran muchos...verlo vivo

- Si al menos

En otra habitación del mismo piso, ocurría algo parecido

- No puedo creer que mi ahijado no se haya salvado...no lo entiendo

- No pongas esa cara Sirius – dice Tonks, ya lista – ninguno sabía lo que ocurriría aquel día

- Ni yo...-habla Remus- a pesar que le dije que lo acompañaría, me encerró y se fue...cuando logré salir ya era tarde

- Si al menos hubiera logrado salir antes...

- No te tortures más...vamos

En otra habitación pero del sexto piso, una pareja recordaba su pasado

- Me ha costado mucho entender lo que hacia

- A mi también...

- Azkaban me devolvió a la realidad, Narcissa...lo único que deseo es volver a ver a nuestro hijo sano

- Y con vida...yo también lo anhelo...

Mientras se abrazaban, como queriendo no despegarse ninguno, en otra habitación, los miembros del ED se reunieron listos para el evento

- Ya estoy lista – dice Hermione viéndose una vez más en el espejo

- Veo que todos estamos elegantes – dice Neville

- La ocasión lo amerita – habla Seamus

- Ojala que no este ofendido...no creen

- Eso esperamos, Padma

- No lo creo...además yo si le preguntaré sobre él

- Cuidado Luna, no sabemos como van a reaccionar

- Nos advirtieron que tengamos mucho tacto

- Ya Justin, Dennis...se como tratar a la gente...

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunta Lavender

- Bajemos todos mejor – Dice Colin – se que son puntuales¿no se si estamos olvidando algo?

- Si... a él

Todos se miran entre si al oír la ultima frase de Cho...un nudo aparece en sus gargantas...en sus manos Luna tiene una fotografía tomada días antes de aquel desagradable y trágico momento...en ella se ve a un joven de aspecto delgado, de cabellos alborotados, rebeldes y negros, usando lentes que ocultaban un par de ojos color verdes...sonreía feliz junto a su mascota un bello búho color blanco.

Los grupos van saliendo de la habitación, directo al salón...

ººººººººººº

En el bello salón, ya están presentes algunos miembros de la Delegación, que reciben a algunos elfos que han venido (por orden ministerial) para resguardar a la pareja.

Todos se encuentran y se ubican en distintos lugares...aun es temprano. Eleanor y Meledherion son a los que distinguen entre los conocidos y los jóvenes ingleses van a su encuentro:

- Namarie

- Hola...me da gusto que hayan venido

- No podíamos perdernos esta reunión

- Ignorábamos que ustedes...

- Nuestro Jefe nos pidió venir...por nuestra hermana

- A pesar de que todo marcha bien, queremos ser cuidadosos...

- Tengan cuidado – les dice Eleanor – una falta mas y ahí si: no habrá nadie que los salve

- Calma...

- Yo quería saber si ustedes me pueden orientar...

- ¿Cual es tu duda, jovencita?

- Yo...quería preguntar si ellos pueden contarnos la historia de su familia

- Mira ¿Luna¿Así te llamas? Ok...tal vez nosotros si podamos contártelo...pero no aquí...

- Ya tenemos mucho tiempo y lo vimos crecer con nosotros

- ¿Como que mucho tiempo? - Dice Hannan

- Nosotros los elfos somos inmortales...el tiempo no pasa por nosotros, razón por la cual...

- Somos los protegidos de la Comunidad Mágica en estas tierras

- Increíble – Hermione abre sus ojos ante tal afirmación – entonces...

- Shhhh, ya llegaron

La pareja hace su ingreso y son recibidos por la Delegación...los jóvenes se acercan para los saludos respectivos. Antes de acercarse a ellos Meledherion les dice:

- Vendremos mañana...así que hoy disfrutemos de la velada

Y todos asienten moviendo sus cabezas afirmativamente...la cena transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos...la delegación al fin consigue disculparse y todo vuelve a la normalidad

ººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, ambos elfos llegan al hotel por medio de su chimenea...después de hablar con el gerente, se dirigen a la Sala especial del sexto piso, donde están reunidos todos los miembros de la Delegación Inglesa, que los esperan ansiosos...

- Escuchen: estamos arriesgándonos demasiado

- Si nuestros padres o Jefe se enteran de esto...

- No diremos nada...guardaremos silencio – dice Sirius, haciendo que ambos elfos se miren entre si

- Esta bien

- Lo que les vamos a contar, quedara en secreto entre ustedes...nadie mas debe saberlo

- Sino sería un gran escándalo para todos

- En especial para la Corona Española

- Ahí es en donde no entiendo...¿porque nadie debe enterarse? – pregunta Hermione

- Lo que les vamos a contar solo lo saben los miembros de la Corona Real y la Comunidad Mágica Peruana...nadie mas debe saberlo

- Ocurrió varios siglos atrás...

- En España gobernaba una pareja de reyes con grandes aptitudes

- Llevaron a sus súbditos a conocer muchos cambios en diversos sentidos y en su organización

- Tuvieron 5 hijos

- Pero...allí empieza la historia...uno de ellos era muy distinto a los demás

- Era – por ley – el heredero a la Corona, todo iba desarrollándose normalmente

- Claro está que había crecido ampliamente el Santo Oficio por esos tiempos...un día un integrante de aquella orden ingresó a palacio y vio algo...que lo asustó

- Lo que vio fue esto: los príncipes jugaban entre si en el Patio Principal del Palacio Real, sin nana que los vigilara...pero no estaban en el suelo...

- ¿No? - dicen todos

- Levitaban...el mayor de todos era un mago

- ¿Un mago?

- Si...demostró sus poderes desde muy pequeño...sus padres le enseñaron a controlar y dominar, pensando que Dios le había otorgado a uno de sus hijos mas que sabiduría...

- Una nueva forma de llevar al pueblo a su desarrollo y grandeza

- Pero este monje lo calificó como blasfemia...como obra del demonio...

- ¿Que pasó después? - Dice Colin

- Un escándalo...nadie lo creía y pensaban que el pobre hombre había enloquecido...hasta que la Nobleza fue testigo de los hechos en un baile nocturno en Palacio

- El heredero, harto de que se burlaran de él y lo trataran de fenómeno, usó su poder para castigar al autor de todas las blasfemias, insultos y humillaciones

- Pero se le pasó la mano...

- Ohhhh

Muchos se imaginaban la escena...

- Los Reyes hicieron lo imposible para salvar a su hijo

- Fue llevado a juicio y condenado

- Aquí intervino la Providencia

- Un mago adulto llego a la Corte y se entrevistó en secreto con los reyes...les dio una esperanza para su hijo...y tuvieron que hacer un enorme sacrificio

- Antes de que cumpliera la sentencia, se informó que el niño había caído gravemente enfermo y ya no había ninguna esperanza de ser curado...muchos prefirieron que mejor sea así, no sufriría el castigo impuesto por el Santo Oficio

- Y "falleció" dos días antes de ser enviado a la hoguera

- ¿A la hoguera?

- Lo iban a...

- Si: echarlo al fuego...

- Pero ya todo estaba preparado...el Ministro de Magia – en aquel entonces – hizo un acuerdo con la familia real...la supervivencia del heredero que tuvo que renunciar a todos sus derechos sobre la Corona.

- Claro está que ellos sabían que nunca más lo volverían a ver

- Ese día en que falleció el niño, fue sepultado en su lugar, el hijo de una de las criadas que servía en el palacio que realmente había fallecido y tenia algunos rasgos del heredero

- El verdadero, al entregar su herencia a su hermano menor, se despidió definitivamente de su familia, pero sus padres jamás lo olvidarían...

- Le dieron el medallón de las familias de los padres, unidos en uno nuevo

- Títulos y bienes en el nuevo mundo...

- Y el apellido...

- El joven mago y el niño partieron en la oscuridad de la noche hacia el nuevo mundo...

- Desde ese momento, la Familia Real guardo lo vivido como un secreto familiar

- Pasó de generación en generación

- Hasta hoy...

Todos guardaron silencio...Arthur dijo:

- Increíble...un gran sacrificio

- ¿Y como ustedes sabían todo?

- Ese niño llegó a estas tierras y fue criado por los ancianos elfos...le enseñaron nuevas cosas

- La comunidad lo acepto sin problemas

- Claro está que tuvieron que ocultar su verdadero origen

- Se convirtió en un excelente mago...

- El hijo de sangre real...salvado de la muerte

- Con el tiempo, formó una de las familias más poderosas de la comunidad...

- Sus descendientes llenaron de orgullo a ambas comunidades

- Hoy Tobías es su heredero...

Muchos se miraban escépticos no se lo creían...pero la historia era mas que convincente

- Una digna historia

- Por eso ustedes mantiene contacto con...

- Si...con ellos, los Reyes

- Y ahora pónganse ustedes un momento en su lugar

- Que pierdan a un hijo querido...

- Por algo que no era su culpa

- Nunca se supo como el niño heredó los poderes mágicos

- Tarde descubrimos que, uno de sus antecesores era realmente un mago

- Ocultó su condición y llegó a gobernar...

- Claro está que no dejó ningún registro para sus descendientes

- Ya que sus hijos no heredaron los dones

- Se pensó que todos los nacidos serían así, normales

- Hallaron su diario, donde escribía los hechos ocurridos de su vida, cuando nació aquel niño y los padres sabían de su condición mucho antes..

- Al irse se lo entregaron...para que advirtiera a sus descendientes

- Entiendo- dice al fin Hermione – por eso...¿pero ese niño tenía otro apellido?

- Si, el apellido real...por seguridad, la misma familia le cambio su nombre y le otorgó una nueva identidad...el Ministerio siempre ha velado por la integridad de esta familia...es un acuerdo irrompible

- Y nuestra comunidad cuida y enseña a los descendientes

- En este caso: mi hermana pronto le dará un hijo

- Y se volverá a repetir las enseñanzas

- Nunca ningún miembro de la familia Príncipe había contraído nupcias con una de nuestras hermanas

- No sabemos que poderes tendría el niño

- Un padre mago y una madre elfa

- Así que debemos esperar hasta su nacimiento...

Ambos elfos terminaron de hablar...pero en eso Hermione habla a los demás

- Hace poco hemos oído la historia de Tobías, contada por su Ministro...entonces el último miembro de esta familia tiene actualmente...

- 38 años...

- Y fue un buen problema para el Ministerio

- Al ocurrir la desgracia de la familia, la Corona casi se muere

- En especial el Rey...

- Se tranquilizaron cuando llevamos al niño a España para que lo conocieran

- La intención era que realmente viviera con sus familiares más cercanos...

- Pero...no se pudo...

- Fue inscrito y reconocido...

- Desde entonces vivió con nosotros...

- ¿Y como conoció a su esposa?

- Eso deben preguntarle a él mismo

- No nos atrevemos a hablar de ese tema

- Aun nuestros padres andan muy desconfiados de él...pero al menos la llegada del bebe tranquilizará las cosas

- Ah, el amor...tejiendo sus redes donde no debe

Ambos se ríen...los jóvenes ingleses se miran entre si...después de servir té y bocaditos y charlar sobre otros temas, los adultos se reúnen en una sala aparte:

- Aun así creo que debemos conformarnos

- No – dice Alastor – pero se me ha ocurrido una idea...

- ¿Cual?

- Si Severus esta vivo, debe saber algo de sus otros parientes...aun no sabemos si su madre esta realmente viva

- Pero con esta guerra, sería imposible hallarla...

- Lo mismo digo – dice Lucius – aun ni siquiera puedo hallar a mi hijo, es imposible

- Pero tal vez ellos si puedan – dice Minerva – podríamos hablar con algún encargado del Ministerio

- O pedirle el favor...

- Espera Lucius¿dices que deseas hallar a tu hijo? – pregunta Arthur

- Si...pero...

- ¿Tienes una foto de tu hijo? Dámelo...– y Narcissa le da una fotografía

Al instante el Patriarca de los Weasley se acerca a los dos elfos y les dice algo...estos miran la foto y miran al grupo, asienten y se despiden, saliendo por la chimenea

Mientras, no tan lejos, en el Ministerio los Ministros de Magia Inglés y Peruano han tenido reuniones en el Salón Ministerial junto a otros jefes de departamentos de ambos grupos y llegado a buenos acuerdos para ambas comunidades.

Días después la Delegación Inglesa se divide en dos grupos: un grupo conformado por el Ministro, sus jefes, aurores y los estudiantes de Hogwarts junto con sus padres van al aeropuerto seguido de una agrupación que viaja con ellos, se quedan en el hotel la Orden del Fénix y los miembros del ED junto a otros adultos.

A la Orden le espera más que trabajo...ya que se quedan, son trasladados a una elegante casona colonial, donde vivirán tranquilamente...y sin imaginar que participarían – sin querer- en extrañas circunstancias

Continuará ------ 

**Notitas: **

Los hermanos de Esperanza han contado la historia de Tobías, logrando convencer definitivamente a la Delegación Inglesa y aun una pareja y algunos miembros tienen esperanzas de hallar a los que buscan desde tiempo atrás...la Orden del Fénix se queda en Lima a convivir un tiempo con la Comunidad Mágica...y los elfos llevan la foto de Draco para ayudar con su busqueda¿¿¿que pasará???

Hasta la próxima semana...


	8. Un secuestro frustrado, la verdad oculta

**CAPITULO 8: Un secuestro frustrado, la verdad oculta de Karol y una noche inolvidable**

Un día, Manuel salía de su trabajo hacia un supermercado para realizar algunas cosas que le faltaban para su casa...vio en el mismo sitio al sacerdote y, después de conversar un rato por el camino hacia la red flu, se despidieron. Antes de entrar a la chimenea, se dio cuenta que dos extraños hombres estaban vigilando...no pudo avisarle.

Al día siguiente, le contó a su compañero lo que observó:

- De seguro que no es lo que piensas...

- No se...hay algo extraño: nos han estado siguiendo desde el super...y me imagino que lo están rastreando...ni él se ha dado cuenta...

- No entiendo

- Por lo que se, mejor ir a avisar al Ministro ahora

Y sin esperar, se levantó, dispuesto a ir a la Oficina Ministerial, Tobías siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Felizmente lo encontró al ingresar junto con la Jefa del Departamento del Escuadrón...habló con ambos y les contó lo que observó aquel día

- Algo me habían informado...acá tengo algunas fotos de nuestros vigilantes

- Déjame ver Ariadna – dice el Ministro, observando aquellas fotografías

- Parece ser que lo están siguiendo...y desde hace tiempo, creo

- No solo lo están siguiendo – dice el Ministro alarmado – a esos hombres los conozco: son de su antigua orden, no se como lograron ingresar a nuestro país

- ¿Dónde¿Y que hacen aquí?

- Han venido por él...y corre peligro

- ¿Dónde está Karol en estos momentos?

- Lo mandé a recoger algunos documentos...Ariadna toma algunos hombres y ve tras él...

La mujer sale como alma que lleva el diablo, llamando a sus hombres de confianza, rogando por que llegue antes de que ocurra una desgracia...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una calle, cerca de una plaza (lejos del Ministerio) Karol sale de un edificio con una maleta y mira al cielo: hay buen tiempo a pesar del frío...ve en esos instantes a los jóvenes ingleses paseando, que lo reconocen y se acercan a saludarlo:

- Buenas tardes

- Hola muchachos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos a conocer algunos sitios turísticos

- Entiendo...me gustaría llevarles a un sitio agradable...podríamos quedar un día

- Si, como no...será un placer

- Y usted – pregunta Ernie

- Recogiendo algunos papeles...debo llevarlos a mi jefe ahora

- Íbamos a comer algo...¿porque no nos acompaña?

- Eh...bueno¿porque no?

El grupo se dirige a un salón de té, donde pasan una agradable tarde...pero al mismo tiempo, cuatro hombres vestidos de negro lo han estado siguiendo, pero esta vez están apartados...sabe que en estos instantes intentar algo sería como llamar la atención y su objetivo no debe darse cuenta.

El joven miembro del Tribunal – media hora después – se levanta y se despide amablemente, quedando para una reunión en otro momento y se marcha...pero en eso Hannan ve que, detrás de él han salido los otros hombres misteriosos y les avisa a sus amigos

- ¿Pero porque esos hombres lo siguen?

- Porque ellos no son sus guardaespaldas...él anda siempre solo

- ¿Y?

- No me atrevo a pensar...

- Yo si

- Y yo

- Le harán algo...debemos impedirlo

- Pansy síguelos...avisaremos a los demás...no te dejes ver¿ok?

La joven ex slytherin va de inmediato, voltea por otro camino y logra alcanzar al sacerdote...y le pide acompañarlo al menos hasta el hotel (diciendo que no conoce el camino y que se ha extraviado) ambos retoman el camino conversando de diversos temas

Hermione ha logrado contactarse – vía chimenea en el mismo local – con Remus y Lucius, que estaban en el hotel

- Deben venir ahora

- Están siguiendo al cura

- Son hombres muy extraños...

- Y no tienen buenas intenciones

- Pansy esta con él...pero no van a dejar que ella les impida realizar sus planes

- No se muevan...díganme que dirección ha tomado ese joven...lo alcanzaremos

Por otro lado, en un pasaje lejos del salón, el cura y la joven inglesa son interceptados por los cuatro sujetos...Karol ve los rostros y los reconoce

- Ustedes...¿Que hacen aquí?

- Hemos venido por ti, hermano

- Vendrás con nosotros ahora

- No – y abraza a Pansy, como tratando de protegerla

- Eres uno de los nuestros

- Nunca lo he sido...¡¡¡jamás lo seré!!!

- Tenemos órdenes...

- De llevarte a nuestro líder...

- Déjenlo en paz – dice la muchacha, acorralados en la pared

- Y si no cooperas...

- Se lo que me harán...ustedes me expulsaron y excomulgaron...soy libre y puedo hacer mi vida tal como yo lo deseo

- Bien, no queda otra opción...- y sacan dos armas, pero

- Ya oyeron: el dijo que no

Una voz femenina hacen que volteen: cerca de ellos está Narcissa, junto a Lucius, Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Tonks, Rita, Dedalus, Enmeline y otros miembros de la Orden junto a los muchachos, apuntándolos con sus varitas

- Jaaajaaaajaaa

- Míralos...ridículos

- ¿Que creen ustedes que harán con esas varas de madera¿Asustarnos?

- Mucho mas de lo que tu imaginas – habla Sirius bien decidido

Y un rayo rojo cae sobre uno de ellos, aturdiéndolo...los otros empiezan a disparar y se protegen los demás con magia, mientras uno de ellos lo sujeta del brazo tratando de llevárselo a la fuerza y empujando a la chica, pero es impedido por el otro grupo capitaneado por Ariadna que venían en dirección contraria, rodeándolos...los cuatro hombres son capturados

En el suelo, un joven sacerdote ha entrado en un ataque de pánico y no puede articular ninguna palabra...mientras los hombres del Escuadrón se llevan a los detenidos, los demás lo atienden decidiendo regresar al hotel, llevándolo por seguridad...uno de ellos avisa mágicamente al Ministerio y los sigue, no sin antes desaparecer las evidencias del frustrado secuestro y seguir vigilando mientras los demás toman la chimenea más cercana

ºººººººººººººººººº

En el hotel están reunidos todos, tratando de tranquilizar al cura, mientras llegan por la chimenea el Ministro y Sub Ministro con sus escoltas...Ariadna lo abraza tratando de calmarlo y al fin llora en sus hombros

- Gracias por ayudarnos...

- No se preocupe – dice Remus – lo que no sabemos es el porque lo seguían

- Ya lo estaban siguiendo y recién nos hemos dado cuenta en el último reporte semanal de nuestros vigilantes – dice el Sub Ministro, mirándolo apenado

- Es una larga historia

Me encantan las historias – dice Pansy sentándose, junto a los demás, atentos

- Bueno – dice el Ministro – no tiene sentido ocultarles a ustedes algo que es vox populi en nuestra comunidad

- Ocurrió hace ya 24 años atrás...una pareja de magos vacacionaba en Italia...la mujer tenía su embarazo avanzado y estaba con los dolores del parto

- Y horas después, con ayuda de su esposo, dio a luz un varón

- Pero ellos estaban siendo perseguidos tiempo atrás por una extraña orden religiosa...no tuvieron mas remedio que dejarlo con una bruja de entera confianza

- Ella se convirtió en su nana...lo que nadie sabía es que la nana era una espía de nosotros

- Nos avisó del problema...le ordenamos llevarlos a la Embajada, donde podríamos sacarlos legalmente y sin ninguna traba

- A las finales fueron secuestrados...no supimos de ellos y la nana fue perseguida hasta el límite de la frontera...

- ¿Que pasó con ella? - Pregunta Padma

- La asesinaron...y le arrebataron el bebe

- Oh que trágico - dicen todos en coro

- Lo buscamos inútilmente...meses después hallamos a los padres muertos en un avión siniestrado...

- Lograron escapar de sus captores y avisarnos

- Pero tomaron un avión, que se estrello en los Alpes...no supieron mas de su hijo

- Ese bebe es Karol...creció en ese lugar donde lo llevaron

- Ignoramos el verdadero motivo de su secuestro y los fines con él

- Años después, siendo adolescente el mismo se contacta con nosotros...descubrió la verdad de su origen en forma accidental y con todos los documentos que halló, escapó y se refugió en la Santa Sede

- Allí fue ordenado sacerdote, pensando que – posiblemente – nadie mas podría disponer de él y estaría a salvo de aquellos que lo habían tenido cautivo

- Estuvo protegido por espacio de 5 años

- O un poco más...llevó una vida de seminarista normal y después, ejerciendo como sacerdote

- No sabemos como, la orden logró – con argucias – obtener que sea trasladado a su monasterio...allí mismo, ese día por pedido especial del Papa, logramos rescatarlo en el camino

- Y lo trajimos aquí

- La misma orden le había puesto el apellido de sus padres y tenían en su poder los documentos que les arrebataron a ellos cuando estaban cautivos...con esos papeles fue registrado en nuestra comunidad, siendo ya adulto

- Me imagino que, de puro odio y cólera, al no lograr sus objetivos, ellos mismos lo excomulgaron y expulsaron, dejando sin efecto que sea un religioso

- Volviendo a ser una persona normal

- Guauuuuu que historia – habla Ron mientras los demás están sorprendidos por lo escuchado

- Lo que ahora si ignoramos es su real objetivo y el como lograron entrar aquí...tienen muchos recursos

- Y él – dice Seamus, mirándolo

- No tiene ni idea de esto...solo sabemos que les teme

- No quiere regresar

- Y solo hay una manera de evitarlo...

- ¿Cual es? – dicen los miembros del ED en coro

- También ayudaremos en lo que sea, con nuestras posibilidades – dicen los adultos ingleses

El Ministro y Sub Ministro miran a los integrantes y a la vez miran a la pareja que ya parece estar tranquilos...se acerca a Karol uno de ellos:

- Tiempo atrás, cuando llegaste a nuestra comunidad y te reconoció como uno de nosotros, te decimos algunas cosas

- Entre ellas, la solución definitiva a tu problema

- Y hace poco hemos conversado – dice el Ministro – en mi oficina de este tema...ya sabes que hacer

- Yo...no estoy...seguro aún

- No hay tiempo...algo trama tu ex congregación...ya no eres ni su propiedad ni uno de ellos

- Es verdad – dice Ariadna – tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida

- Lo sé...

- ¿Entonces porque aun usas ese traje muggle? – Hermione se ha puesto de pie y se acerca, preguntándole

- Es lo único que he conocido en toda mi vida

- Pero hay muchas oportunidades allí afuera – dice Tonks – no es bueno aferrarse a algo que realmente te ha hecho daño a lo largo de tu vida

- Y nosotros te ayudaremos...

- Es hora del shopping

Y tomándolo del brazo, Lucius y Sirius salen con él, mientras algunos del ED le acompañan...Ariadna también va con ellos mientras alguien guarda silencio después de quejarse melancólicamente en la chimenea

Una vez que salieron de compras, ambos miembros ministeriales se sientan y toman un poco de vino, servido por Remus y los demás miembros que se quedaron.

- A ver si ustedes pueden hacerle un lavado de cerebro, se lo agradeceremos

- ¿Por qué?

- El esta enamorado...pero teme declararse

- Ah o sea: ya existe una novia

- Es buena señal...- dice Alastor

- Lo malo es que ella no lo sabe

- Un matrimonio podría fin a la persecución y a las oscuras intenciones de esa orden

- ¿Nunca supieron el motivo?

- No...ahora con esos hombres prisioneros, tal vez tengamos alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, que tanto nos ha carcomido en estos años

- Si nos permiten, nosotras intervendremos en los asuntos del corazón

- Uy...no quiero imaginarme el resultado

- Seremos casamenteras...

- Tal vez si podamos ayudar – dice Emmeline - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Acaba de irse con sus otros amigos de compras

- Ohhhh

Miradas y silencios entre todos los presentes, mientras brindan por el amor

ººººººººººººººººººº

Horas después, llega el grupo con varios paquetes y bolsas...entre ellos a Karol ya un poco transformado: a la fuerza le obligaron a quitarse el antiguo traje que siempre usaba y le dieron una elegante túnica que resaltaba su juventud y rasgos.

Mientras lo veían alegremente, al mismo ex cura no le gustaba – para nada – su apariencia, pero tenía que morderse la lengua y dejar que abran los paquetes...Ariadna aun no creía lo que veía

- Te vez mejor así con esa túnica...deberías usar mas la ropa civil

- O una de las túnicas de los elfos

- No se si me acostumbraré...

- Pues esta es una orden: te vestirás de civil...a partir de hoy

- No, Señor Ministro...eso no

- Ya esta dicho...diré a los Miembros del Tribunal que ordenen confeccionar un traje mas a tu medida – dice mientras toma la bolsa donde estaba su antiguo traje – me encargaré de esta extraña ropa que no va con nosotros

- Y un par mas para el trabajo

- Hey Karol no estas mal...- hablaba Manuel, mientras Eleanor y Meledherion sonreían – te convertirás en el nuevo galán del Ministerio

- Jajaaaajajajajjajaja – risas de todos los presentes

- No le veo la gracia...

- No seas como Tobías, que cuando aún estaba soltero, cada rato renegaba de cólera cuando una chica se le acercaba...ah y eso que no les he contado aun todo

- Yo no lo contaría – dice Meledherion – si se entera...

- Te matará – dice Eleanor

- No...- dice Manuel convencido de sus palabras

- Mejor ni hables, Manuel...sino el Departamento donde trabajas se convertirá en un polvorín

- Como ordene, Señor Ministro...me callo...lástima

- Y bien...¿cenamos esta noche Karol?

- ¿Eh?

Las palabras de la joven Jefa del Ministerio hicieron que muchos, o se reían o se hicieran los sordos, dedicándose a otras cosas entre sí

- No se Ariadna...¿y si me siguen de nuevo?

- No seas bobito...será en mi casa

- Ah...bueno

- Iré por ti más tarde. ¿Si?

- Espero entonces...

- Mejor si vas vestido de civil...hasta la noche

Ella sale en dirección hacia su casa por la chimenea...cuando se retiró la mujer, muchos silbaron de contentos, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara

- No me hagan esto

- Nosotros no recibimos una invitación a cenar

- Que envidia – dice Manuel – he estado persiguiéndola a ver si aceptaba a salir conmigo, pero...bueno...me haré a un lado

- Al menos debes estar preparado – dice Hermione – mira tenemos una botella de un exquisito licor, queremos que te lo lleves...es para ustedes, iré a traerlo

- Faltan los bombones y el ramo de flores

Mientras lo animaban entre todos, Eleanor va donde Hermione, que fue directo a la cocina de la habitación, ha logrado destapar con su varita la enorme botella y le echa un poco de poción de líquido amarillo como el oro que se diluía con el hidromiel. Sn hacvr ningún ruido, se pone a sus espaldas y le dice en voz muy baja:

- ¿Se puede saber que poción le estas metiendo en ese licor? Pregunta el elfo ante ella, que se asusta al escucharlo

- Por favor...no me delates...quiero ayudarlo

- ¿Que es?

- ¿No le dirás a nadie?

- No

- Es Felix Felicis...

- Ah: suerte líquida

- Karol necesitará más que ayuda...ya sabes...

- Si resulta tal como lo planeas...te invitaré a cenar y no te preocupes: será nuestro secreto

Mientras ella colorada cerraba la botella de licor, el la miraba sonriente y cómplicemente...ambos se acercaron donde los demás

- Aquí está

- Hmmmm no puedo creerlo...es enorme esa ¿botella?

- El mejor hidromiel de la taberna de doña Rosmerta

- Deben venir algún día a visitarnos...los llevaremos a Hogsmeade para que lo prueben

- Que suertudos...con tal que no se mareen

- Tienen ambos el día siguiente libre, en caso que se tomen todo ese ...¿barril? cielos – dice el Ministro alegre

- Será una orden...esa botella debe estar vacía – dice alegre el Sub Ministro, arrancando risas entre los presentes

- Ay no...no creo que podamos tomarlo todo

- Si lo harán – dice Eleanor entregándosela – apuesto por ver esta botella vacía

- Mejor me voy

Y ayudado por tres elfos que le ayudan con sus paquetes, Karol es escoltado hacia su casa...después de que se hubiese retirado, muchos se preguntan como será aquella cena

- Ya lo veremos mañana

- Si es que se levantan

- Iré con mi cámara

- No Manuel...déjalos solos...si intervienes ya verás

- No, era una broma...jejeje

- Dejemos que esta noche haga su propia magia

Un par de rostros se miraban entre si...nadie sospecharía lo que ocurriría mas adelante.

ººººººººººººººººº

En el Valle Central, en una casa de campo vivía Ariadna, lejos de la ciudad...llegó temprano y se dedicó a preparar todo para la cena.

Al caer la noche, fue por medio de la chimenea hasta un edificio multifamiliar, donde vivía su compañero de trabajo. De entre todos los inquilinos, era el único diferente a los demás...

Al llegar lo esperaba ya listo, vestido con una túnica color verde oscuro, una capa enorme y en sus manos la botella de hidromiel

- Hola...mira lo que me dieron, es para nosotros

- Hola...Me había olvidado el vino, te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a comprarlo...mejor...y no estas mal

- Estás bellísima

- Gracias...debemos irnos

Ambos entran y viajan a través de la chimenea, no sin antes cerrar bien la habitación (para no levantar sospechas entre los vecinos). Al llegar todo estaba listo: la mesa arreglada y servida, velas, luces tenues y una suave música de fondo.

La cena se sirve mientras el ambiente es disfrutado...hablan de muchas cosas y llega el momento de beber, la enorme botella de hidromiel es destapada y servida en copas grandes, antes de brindar Karol advierte:

- El Ministro y el Sub Ministro me han dado una orden de acabar con toda esta botella nosotros dos

- ¿¿Queee??

- Es que la chica de cabellos ensortijados...

- Hermione Granger, si no me equivoco el nombre

- Si...me regaló la botella...entre todos hicieron apuestas

- Ah y ¿de que apostaron?

- A que nosotros beberíamos todo el contenido

- Que exagerados...

- Pero me han dicho que es el mejor hidromiel que preparan en Hogsmeade...

- ¿Hogsmeade?

- Si...no conozco esa ciudad, pero probemos

- Hacen un brindis y prueban el licor

- Tienen razón...es exquisito

- Ah y el Ministro nos ha dado asueto mañana

- Imposible...tengo un trabajo pendiente

- No lo se...yo no tengo nada – dice, sintiendo unas extrañas sensaciones, como queriendo hablar – disfrutemos la bebida

- Ok

Después de la cena, van hacia la Sala...se sientan mientras observan las llamas...la poción va empezando a funcionar en el ex cura, que se siente más seguro y animado, mientras algunos suspiros escapan de ella, como recordando.

Abrazados frente al fuego, mirando las lenguas y bebiendo, poco a poco, Karol abraza a su compañera y le da un beso, sorprendiéndola, pero ella empieza a disfrutar de lo que siempre ha querido sentir con él y nunca se atrevió a pedirlo (por el temor de un rechazo)...él, animado como estaba sin saber el motivo dice:

- No se si será por el hidromiel o porque estamos solos

- Dime

- Hace tiempo yo...quería ...

- ¿Si?

- Decir que tú ...me gustas mucho, Ari...

- Tu también...pero la verdad ese traje siempre me lo impedía

- A pesar de ser excomulgado, nunca tuve el valor de quitármelo...creo que me aferraba a esa vida que conocí...solo recuerdo los mejores momentos

- Yo tenía bastante temor de ofenderte...no sabía como tratarte

- No me has ofendido, que yo recuerde

- Yo jamás pensé sentir algo así...y quiero hacerlo

- ¿Hacer¿Algo como que?

- Como esto...

Y le devolvió el beso...la botella iba ya por la mitad de su contenido y ambos se olvidaron del trabajo, los hechos ocurridos y de todo lo demás...en esa sala, al calor de la chimenea, una pareja iba entrando a conocer – poco a poco - el amor abrazándose, acariciándose y dejándose llevar por sus más ocultos deseos, con la noche silenciosa como cómplice de sus acciones.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en el Ministerio, Tobías iba buscando a Karol, para entregarle un paquete, pero no lo halló en su oficina...preocupado y haciendo memoria, va hacia la cafetería, donde encuentra en una mesa sentado y saboreando el desayuno a su amigo, al Ministro y Sub Ministro con algunos trabajadores (entre magos y elfos) conversando...

- Buenos días

- Que tal Tobías – saluda Meledherion – ¿como esta mi hermana?

- Perfectamente bien...hoy le toca su chequeo médico y Eriol la acompañará

- Ven, siéntate con nosotros...tenemos algo que contar

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Karol? Me urge hablar con él

- Cálmate Tobías...esta de asueto

- ¿Como?

- Será mejor que le contemos – dice el Ministro, tomando su capuchino – él no sabe nada de nada

- Me gustaría saber que estarán haciendo este par de tortolitos...

Y le cuentan lo sucedido ayer, sin omitir nada...Tobías al fin esboza una sonrisa cómplice al escuchar todo

- ¿Entonces ayer realmente lo han estado persiguiendo?

- Si

- Felizmente los ingleses nos ayudaron

- Por eso, Ariadna lo invitó a cenar a su casa...

- Me imagino que deben estar muy mareados, por la botella que les regalaron

- Ojala que ese hidromiel haya hecho efecto, al igual que la cena

- Sino, yo intervengo

- Ya basta, Manuel: te prohíbo que intervengas...

- Pero Jefe...

- Nada...todo debe seguir su curso

- Esta bien – dice suspirando

- Jaaaaajajajajaaaa

- Mientras vamos todos...iremos a ver a los prisioneros...como sea debemos obtener pistas sobre aquella orden...

- Presiento que, si ellos lograron entrar burlando las medidas de seguridad, alguien mas los esta ayudando desde dentro...no se dejaran vencer así tan fácilmente

- Lo mismo opinamos todos, Tobías – habla el Sub Ministro – debemos de saber sus planes con él

- ¿Que es lo que querrán de Karol?

- Lo ignoramos

Todos siguen desayunando mientras la actividad sigue.

En el hotel, los jóvenes del ED se levantan temprano y encuentran a Hermione nerviosa y hablando consigo misma, dando vueltas por la sala, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por muchos pares de ojos:

- Ay cielos ¿y si me excedí la poción?...no, no no – sacude su cabeza – todo resultará bien...tiene que resultar...sino me trago lo que sobre de esa botella...no era un buen plan...un filtro hubiese bastado...

- ¿Un filtro de que, si se puede saber? – pregunta Ginny, haciendo que su amiga voltee y se de con la sorpresa: todos mirándola sorprendidos de haber escuchado su confesión

- Creo que esa botella que le diste contenía algo mas que hidromiel – habla Lavender

- Ah tramposa ...- le dicen los chicos

- El no se hubiese atrevido por sí mismo – chilla con los nervios de punta – y era una buena oportunidad para ambos, después de lo sucedido

- Creo que – dice Ron – te sientes realmente culpable por eso...o ¿acaso te has excedido la dosis?

- No lo sé...es que me sorprendieron...y...

- ¿Quién te sorprendió?

- Eleanor...en la cocina

- Hay una forma de salir de dudas

Los chicos van a la chimenea a contactarse con algún miembro del Ministerio, mientras que a Hermione le asaltan las dudas

ººººººººººººººººººº

Ese mismo día, pero a distinta hora y en el Valle Central, Karol abre los ojos y encuentra en sus brazos a Ariadna, dormida y ambos apenas cubiertos con una sábana...empieza a recordar los hechos de la noche anterior y ve la ventana: el sol ya esta casi en lo alto y le duele la cabeza (producto de la bebida)...como no hay nada que hacer, excepto disfrutar ese momento, la abraza y empieza a explorar su cuerpo mientras ella sigue durmiendo sobre él...el calor de su cuerpo y el perfume de sus cabellos es como un bálsamo y no se arrepiente de lo sucedido

Parece que al fin se libró de las cadenas del pasado que lo ataban como un yugo...recuerda vividamente los besos y caricias, gemidos y demás sensaciones que nunca pensó probar ni sentir, desatados mediante la acción de la noche y el efecto de la poción mezclada (sin que él lo sepa) en el licor de hidromiel...con ese nuevo torbellino que siente dentro de su pecho, se acurruca a su lado, dispuesto a probar – otra vez – aquel sabor dulce de esos deseados labios y en uno de esos movimientos la despierta, mirándose ambos frente a frente.

Ninguno pronuncia una palabra...solo se unen, juntando sus cuerpos y probando otra vez los besos, disfrutando de ese naciente amor, en la soledad de una habitación.

Afuera la naturaleza obsequiaba su verdor ante los pocos vecinos, que salían hacia sus diversas actividades

Continuará ---------------


	9. El hallazgo de Draco y prometida una ci

**CAPITULO 9: El hallazgo de Draco y una cita prometida**

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tuvieron una seria conversación con los miembros del Ministerio de Magia Peruano: su intención era quedarse por un tiempo indefinido, para no solo recuperar fuerzas, sino obtener información y a la vez captar nuevos miembros en el continente sudamericano.

Aunque el Ministro sospechaba de otras intenciones, algunas cercanas: una de ellas es que ellos mismos (la Orden) no tenían la fe ni la moral que necesitaban para continuar luchando, amén de buscar a algunos desaparecidos miembros...sabía – de buena fuente – que el mal estaba ganando terreno y se expandía a otras tierras...aparte de poder seguir espiando a Tobías y buscar al que ellos consideraban traidor a su causa.

Con esas premisas, ordenó a una elite buscar a uno de los desaparecidos por todo el mundo. Pasó varios meses y no se tenía noticia de ellos...por otro lado, los cuatro capturados se negaron a hablar, siendo enviados directamente a la Prisión de San Lorenzo, sin derecho a la libertad, no sin antes ...quitarles algunos recuerdos de sus mentes para examinarlos

Pero al menos tenía buenas noticias: Karol y Ariadna anunciaron (una semana después) su compromiso, alegrando muchos corazones de la comunidad...ambas comunidades seguían creciendo normalmente.

Pero el Concilio necesitaba reunirse otra vez...la presencia de los extranjeros impedía las reuniones, pero se avisaban mediante ingeniosas formas para no llamar la atención. Así pasaron varios meses

Por otro lado, Esperanza llevaba bien su embarazo...claro esta que su vientre estaba más que desarrollado, poniendo a Tobías con nerviosismo, ya que nunca vio semejante desarrollo prenatal...así que un día, pidió permiso y acompañó a su esposa a su chequeo mensual en el hospital.

El doctor Torres era su obstetra...el también sospechaba de algo anormal pero tenía que estar muy atento a cualquier signo o alerta en los chequeos...iba a llevarla a la sección de ecografía, para ver como estaba el bebe y si tenía algún problema.

Cuando llegaron los Príncipe, fueron ingresados por la puerta de emergencia y atendidos en el tercer piso

- Buenos días, Dr. Torres

- Buenos días, Sr. Príncipe...me alegra que haya decidido acompañar a su esposa...hoy iremos a ecografía

- ¿No le hará daño al bebe?

- No, téngalo por seguro...veremos por fin a su bebé y sabremos el sexo...o ¿no desean aún saber?

- Me gustaría saber en verdad, para tener todo preparado...ya que tenemos roponcitos de color blanco y recién estamos preparando su habitación

- Hoy ya vamos por siete meses...así que saldremos de dudas...

Fueron a la sala, donde Esperanza se acomodó en el diván, mientras la enfermera le ponía y esparcía en su abultado vientre un líquido especial...

- Tranquilícese Señora...¿ve ese monitor? Allí saldrá la imagen de su bebe...prepárense ambos...al fin lo van a conocer

- Ya estoy listo...¿tu amor?

Ella le contesta moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, pero sus ojos denotan nerviosismo. El doctor prende la máquina de ecografía y en unos minutos pone el sensor

De pronto el doctor se queda estático al ver el monitor...voltea y ve a la pareja, que lo ha estado observando atentamente

- Creo que van a tener que ser doble preparación en su casa

- No entiendo, doctor...

- Ven esa imagen – dice señalando al centro, donde se observa movimiento

- Si

- Bien, porque no es uno...si no me equivoco, lo que estoy viendo aquí es que son dos bebes

- ¿Que?

- Va a ser padre de mellizos...mire

En el monitor, se observa al fin, claramente el rostro de dos bebes: uno bostezando moviéndose por encima del otro, que esta de perfil y trata de agarrar algo. Ambos padres se han quedado mudos por la sorpresa inicial

- Ahora entiendo el porque esta tan abultado su vientre, señora Esperanza...por los exámenes anteriores, todo sigue normalmente, y según esta ecografía, serán padres de una pareja de mellizos...aparte de reposo y nada de esfuerzo por estos días, le daré algunas vitaminas que debe tomar

- Eh...si...

- ¿Sorprendido, Señor Tobías?

- Demasiado

- Vayan pensando en dos: dos cunas, dos juegos de ropones, dos nanas y todo lo demás...felicidades

La pareja sonríe de nervios y felicidad: sus bebés están sanitos y crecen fuertes...ya no falta mucho para el alumbramiento. Horas después, los trabajadores de la Hacienda se enteran de las buenas nuevas y se preparan con ahínco para recibir pronto, a los nuevos herederos

ººººººººººººººº

Una noche, un grupo extraño ha llegado al aeropuerto y piden hablar con el Ministro de Magia urgentemente...traen noticias de fuera. En el Ministerio, ambos Jefes salen con sus escoltas por la chimenea, hacia una sección especial del aeropuerto (donde ningún normal ingresa, ya que es solamente ingreso para los miembros de la comunidad)

En una de las habitaciones, se halla el equipo de elite enviado varios meses atrás en una misión secreta...uno de ellos se pone de pie y saluda a los miembros ministeriales

- Buenas noches Sr. Ministro; Sr. Sub Ministro

- Muy buenas...los esperábamos con noticias

- Traemos algo mas que noticias...hallamos por fin a este jovencito...tiene información útil...pero no se encuentra bien...

En una camilla, se halla un muchacho de cabellos rubios, pálido y demasiado delgado, respira pausadamente...su traje esta raído y su cuerpo bastante maltratado, al parecer ha estado prisionero

- Lo hallamos en un campamento de refugiados en Europa, que fue atacado por los mortífagos, convirtiéndolo en un cementerio...no sabemos su nombre, pero pregunta por alguien, que al principio no sabíamos quien era...hace unos pocos días recibimos la información de uno de nuestros espías, de que esa persona se encuentra aquí

- ¿Vive aquí¿Como se llama?

- Lucius...al parecer debe ser un familiar

- Si...creo que se a quien se refiere...Eleanor, ven acá

El elfo se acerca al Ministro, que aun sigue mirando al herido

- Lleva a este chico al hospital que lo atiendan urgentemente...llama a tu hermano pronto, y por ningún motivo te separes de él

- Como ordene, señor

Ordena a algunos hombres a trasladar el cuerpo del muchacho a la red flu, para el hospital no sin antes avisar a su hermano (por la chimenea) y acompañándolo al grupo...minutos después, su hermano se acerca – vía chimenea – al aeropuerto

- Meledherion: ve a donde se hospeda el grupo inglés y trae a Lucius Malfoy y su esposa a mi oficina...es urgente

- ¿Y si preguntan los demás?

- Aun nadie debe saber...mejor si los demás no te ven...hay que confirmar antes la identidad de ese muchacho...ve

El elfo hace una reverencia y se retira a cumplir la orden

- Quiero un informe de todo en mi oficina...y ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- Si, señor

Ambos ministros regresan a su centro de trabajo mientras el grupo se dirige a un lugar desconocido

ºººººººººººººº

Horas después, al amanecer, Sirius toca inútilmente la habitación de su hermana Narcissa, pero nadie contesta. Los ruidos hacen que Alastor despierte y se levante

- ¿Porque tanto ruido a esta hora? Es temprano...

- Narcissa me pidió que la despertara, pero no contesta

- Déjame ver...

El ojo mágico va observando mientras abre la puerta de la habitación...ambos hombres tienen la varita en la mano, alertas ante cualquier imprevisto. La cama esta desarreglada, pero no hay rastros de ella.

Al instante otros miembros – aun en pijama – se acercan somnolientos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Cissy no está

- Imposible...

- Avisa a su marido – dice Tonks – de seguro el debe saber algo

Van a su habitación...encontrándolo vació...no hay ni rastros de la pareja. En eso la chimenea se enciende sola y aparece Meledherion entre las llamas

- Namarie

- Buen día, Meledherion

- Aun es temprano, pero...

- Faltan dos personas...no están en sus habitaciones

- Nosotros podemos explicarlos...el Ministro me pidió despertarlos y llevarlos a todos al hospital

- ¿Que ha sucedido? – pregunta Pansy

- Cálmense...vístanse sin prisa, allá les contaremos

Todos de inmediato regresan a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y sin tomar desayuno, parten con el elfo por la chimenea, directo al hospital

ººººººººººººººº

Los Malfoy se encuentran de pie, en el noveno piso, abrazados y llorando en silencio frente a la entrada de la sección de cuidados intensivos del hospital...junto a ellos esta el Sub Ministro, dos elfos y dos magos guardianes.

Al llegar al hospital e ingresar, se dirige la comitiva al noveno piso, donde encuentran a la pareja, aun en silencio y tratando de evitar derramar mas lágrimas

- ¿Que ha sucedido, Cissy?

- ¿Lucius, que ocurre?

- Esta vivo...pero muy débil...

- ¿De quien están hablando?

- Lo han hallado con vida

- ¿A quien?

- A nuestro hijo...

Todos guardan silencio...ninguno se había imaginado con la posibilidad de encontrarlo...aun recordaban muchos los hechos en la escuela años atrás...el asalto y la fuga...de allí nadie había tenido ninguna noticia sobre él

Dentro de la sección, en una de las camas, conectado a un respirador, se hallaba Draco, único hijo de la pareja, siendo atendido por médicos y enfermeras.

Horas después, el Dr. Santos salía para atender a las visitas

- Buenos días a todos...lamento haberlos mandado llamar por esta emergencia

- ¿Como esta el chico, doctor?

- Según los informes médicos, este muchacho ha sobrevivido de milagro...por las marcas que tiene en el cuerpo, ha estado prisionero y sometido a muchos castigos y torturas...

- ¿Se podrá bien, doctor? – dice Pansy, tratando de evitar llorar

- No lo sabemos aún...está muy débil y, en esas condiciones, le estamos poniendo suero...parece ser que la alimentación que tuvo, le hizo mas daño al igual que la forma de vida que tuvo en este tiempo...hay que tener paciencia y rezar

- ¿Y donde lo hallaron?

- En Francia – habla el Sub Ministro – dentro de lo que era un antiguo campo de refugiados que fue atacado hace un par de meses, si no me equivoco por los reportes...los mortifagos pusieron resistencia y tuvieron las huestes aliadas que destruir una buena parte...cuando ingresaron capturaron a muchos de ellos, matando a buena parte de sus prisioneros...pocos se han salvado

- ¿Y él?

- Fue llevado primeramente a Londres...pero no había nadie capacitado para atenderlo...en San Mungo era imposible dejarlo, debido a la enorme cantidad de pacientes y la infraestructura no daba abasto para tantos heridos...el grupo se arriesgo y tomó un vuelo para traerlo aquí...

- Llegaron a tiempo...por ahora les recomiendo que vayan a realizar sus actividades y regresen mas tarde en horario de visitas

- Nos quedamos – dicen los padres y Pansy

- ¿Si? No me opongo ya que necesito justamente hablar con ustedes, Señores Malfoy en privado, acompáñenme, tu niña puedes estar en la Sala de Espera...permiso

La pareja y el doctor salen hacia la oficina, mientras los demás ven por la ventana al paciente...solo una pregunta se hacen mentalmente todos¿Como reaccionará ahora, al enterarse de las últimas noticias ocurridas en estos últimos y largos meses?

Uno de los jóvenes decide quedarse a acompañar a Pansy, que se ha sentado en uno de los sillones, llorando por lo que pueda suceder a su antigua pareja...los demás deciden irse, conversando entre sí

- Al menos han logrado hallar a Draco

- Entonces...

- Hay posibilidad...

- ¿Posibilidad de que?

- De hallar a Severus vivo – dice Arthur – ya tienen las fotos...mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado...

- Varios meses que estamos aquí...

- Tienes razón – dice Tonks – nosotros aún no tenemos nada del rumor

- Creo que nuestra estadía se está acortando...

- Esperemos a que se recupere el hijo de Lucius, vamonos

Todos salen por la salida especial, guiados por un enfermero

ººººººººººººººººº

En el transcurso de la semana el grupo veían apenas a Lucius o a Narcissa, apenas ambos tomaban alimento o dormían y estaban más pendientes de la recuperación de su hijo en el hospital.

Mientras Hermione recibía una lechuza del Ministerio, con una carta de Eleanor, invitándola a cenar...mientras todos sus compañeros veían como ella se ponía nerviosa al escribir y enviar la respuesta, se encerró en su habitación sin hablar con nadie

En la noche el timbre de la puerta indicaba que alguien llegaba...pensando que eran los Malfoy, Justin fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando al elfo

- Buenas noches, Justin

- Hola Eleanor...que bella túnica

- Gracias...¿se encuentra Hermione? Vine a recogerla

- Pasa...yo le aviso

Y mientras entraba, algunas chicas lo veían por la escalera, curiosas por ver de quien se trataba...en eso

- ¿Que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí¿Espiando?

- Mira Dean: es el elfo Eleanor

- Vino a visitar a una de nosotras – dice Cho

- Y creo saber a quien – dice Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿De quien hablan? – aparece Ron con un vaso de refresco en la mano

- Permiso...debo bajar

Una voz hace que todos volteen a ver a sus espaldas: Hermione lucía bellísima en un traje de noche color rosado oscuro, una capa elegante y un peinado que resaltaba sus rasgos...a Ron se le cayó el vaso y los demás quedaron impresionados por el cambio

- Estas guapísima...

- Fenomenal

- Ya entiendo...

- Buena suerte – dicen las hermanas Patil mientras Ron no veía con buenos ojos a nadie

- ¿Ya nos contarás todo, no? – dice Ginny guiñando un ojo

- Solo es una cena, nada más...

- Siiiii – contestan todos

- Deje que la acompañe, señorita – y Colin le ofrece la mano

- Hasta más tarde...

Y baja escoltada, mientras los demás la observan ocultos por la baranda de la escalera...,después por la ventana los ven alejarse hacia algún lugar, pero en una de las habitaciones alguien se ha encerrado de puro odio, celos y cólera, por no decir lo que siente

Continuará ----------------

Hola a todos voy por este capitulo y quisiera comentarios de ustedes para poder seguir, desde ya agradezco por su apoyo, hasta la proxima semana


	10. Armando un rompecabezas de tres años atr

_Notitas:_

_Después de tiempo, al fin reactualizo el fic...antes mil disculpas, pero se me peridó el diskette que tenía y felizmente hice unas copias en un cd y ahora ya podrán enterarse de lo sucedido...espero sus comentarios_

_Al fin se ve – por medio de los recuerdos de Draco – lo que sucedió realmente tres años atrás en la batalla entre El Joven que sobrevivió y El que no debe ser nombrado, enterándose del terrible resultado, dando origen a la guerra._

_Las preguntas entre los implicados tendrán respuesta en los sgtes capitulos...hasta la proxima semana_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 10: Armando un rompecabezas de tres años atrás**

Al día siguiente los muchachos se han juntado en el desayuno y piden a Hermione que relate lo sucedido en la noche anterior...poco a poco va soltando el relato, pero no todos están contentos

Los adultos escuchan y en eso alguien toca a la puerta, Enmeline va a abrir hallándose con los Malfoy, trayendo a su hijo sano, dado de alta del hospital

Todos se olvidan – por el momento – de la invitación y se acercan a recibirlo...muchos ex alumnos jóvenes de slytherin están allí presentes y no pueden creer lo que ven a sus ojos, mientras el joven mira para todos lados, incapaz de creer lo que ven sus ojos

- Madre ¿que hacen todos ellos aquí?

- Antes que nada hijo mío escúchanos: tu padre y yo ahora estamos juntos, te hemos buscado por todas partes sin ningún resultado

- Hijo – habla su padre – han pasado muchísimas cosas, algunas no podrás creer pero ellos te lo confirmarán...

- Una de ellas es que no estamos en Londres

- ¿No¿Y en donde estamos?

- Estamos en otro país, Draco...al menos esta gente nos ayudó a ubicarte y te atendió en todas sus posibilidades...no podrás hacer esfuerzos debido a tu condición por un tiempo, vinimos a este país invitados por la comunidad que pronto conocerás

- Nos hemos unido por una causa común...y ha pasado tres años de la tragedia

- ¿Tragedia? No entiendo...

- Deberás aceptar que hoy todos somos uno, olvida tus antiguos rencores, tenemos un enemigo en común

- Ellos – señala Narcissa a los jóvenes magos ex estudiantes de la Escuela Hogwarts – te contarán todo

- Y los adultos tenemos algo que hacer – dice Arthur, recogiendo su abrigo mientras los demás lo siguen – estén tranquilos: un par de magos custodia la casa

- Ya hablaremos mas tarde hijo...

- Feliz plática...

Y salen todos los adultos, cerrándose la puerta...en la Sala Draco se ha quedado mudo por las palabras escuchadas a sus padres y no sabe que decir...Seamus y los otros deciden hablar

- ¿Y bien: por donde empezamos?

- Será mejor decirle que – por lo menos- no se te ocurra decir algunas de tus palabrotas por la que estas acostumbrado...acá las ofensas e insultos son mal vistas en esta comunidad

- Y nosotros no te diremos "huroncito"

- Basta – dice el joven ex slytherin – alguien tiene que explicarme lo que dijeron mis padres...¿Que hacen todos juntos¿De que tragedia hablan¿Que país es este¿Y como ustedes – señalando a sus compañeros de casa – están con estos perdedores?

- Draco – dice Pansy – ya no estamos en Hogwarts, todos hemos terminado el colegio a las justas ni bien estalló la guerra...ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y es hora que te enteres de todo

- Me imagino – dice Hermione, plantándose delante de él – que no vendrás ahora a ponerte en plan de fastidiarnos como antes lo hacías, siéntate de una vez por todas o te daré un golpe como aquella vez

- No me ordenes, san...

- Ah, no

Y Ron le lanza un hechizo haciendo que no pronuncie ninguna palabra...todos lo miran y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevan a la sala, viendo a Meledherion sentado cerca de la chimenea

- Buenos días, muchachos...he venido a visitarlos, acabo de llegar

- Hola...y justo con quien queríamos hablar...y ¿tu hermano?

- Antes, vine a conocer al nuevo integrante...lo único que se es que es el hijo de los Malfoy

- Aquí esta – dicen los chicos, empujando a Draco, mudo a través de un hechizo que simplemente, se sorprende al verlo...

- Hola, Draco...me llamo Meledherion, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia...veo que te encuentras bien...dime al menos lo que ha sucedido contigo todos estos años que estabas desaparecido

Ve sorprendido el elfo que el joven no emite ni un sonido...los chicos se ríen ante la escena, Ron deshace el hechizo

- Disculpa: le quitamos el habla porque empezó a portarse mal, como siempre

- No sabia esa conducta tuya...¿no será por esto Draco? – dice el elfo, cogiendo su mano izquierda y mostrando la marca de los mortífagos a los demás

Muchos se sorprenden al ver la marca grabada en la muñeca izquierda, algunos murmuran desconfiados y se alejan

- El tenia razón – habla Hermione sentada, mirando a la vez a Draco y tratando de evitar derramar algunas lágrimas - yo nunca le creí, pensaba que estaba obsesionado con todo...debí creerle...yo...

- No tienes la culpa, Hermione – el elfo se pone frente a ella, tratando de consolarla - solo hiciste uso de tu razón, pensaste que estaba equivocado, los hechos demostraron realmente otra cosa, pero imagínate en su lugar por un momento: piensa lo que pudo pensar de ti cuando se revelo todo, cuando ya ocurrió el incidente

- Y yo...

- Nunca pudiste disculparte realmente, ese fue tu gran error...ya no tenia confianza contigo...por eso jamás te mencionó algo ni pidió tu ayuda

- Yo tengo la culpa...

- Veo que ya son dos personas: el misterioso Severus y tu...¿quien mas desea agregarse a la lista?

- Todos tenemos la culpa – hablan los chicos – al no acompañarlo aquel día

- No...solo trato que recuerden los hechos aquel aciago día...podemos ayudar nosotros a encontrar al que falta, pero antes todos ustedes deben retroceder al pasado...a unos cuatro o cinco años atrás...hagan uso de sus recuerdos...piensen...que pudo realmente ocurrir para que él mismo haya ido a una verdadera trampa y a las finales, morir a manos de su enemigo

- ¡!NO ES CIERTO¡¡

- Es verdad, Hermione...es fácil deducir, dicen que Ron y tu fueron los únicos, aparte de su profesor...ustedes cayeron privados, victima de un poderoso hechizo y un chico de 17 años, considerado como adulto por su comunidad, tal vez haya inventado nuevos hechizos o en suma, aprendido de alguien desconocido, algo que no quiso revelar a nadie, manteniéndolo oculto ¿nunca se han preguntado realmente que ha sucedido antes?

- La ultima vez que lo vi es en la boda de mi hermano Bill con Fleur – dice Ginny – de allí recuerdo que me dijo algo que al principio me pareció extraño, después entendí tarde que se despidió de mi...me dolió mucho aquella despedida

- Hubo un momento – habla esta vez Cho – que un día lo perseguí sin que él se diera cuenta...quería saber a donde había ido...lo seguí hasta lo más profundo del bosque prohibido...tenía algo en las manos, ni se bien lo que era...

- Un buen intento, jovencita, vamos bien...alguno más tiene algo que decir...o ¿que tal vemos si Draco tiene algo realmente que decir?

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tu...has estado escuchando y permaneces callado...podrás bloquear tu mente a todos, menos a mi...se lo que es la Oclumancia y nosotros los últimos miembros de los Altos Elfos, sobrevivientes en estas tierras que nos dio protección y una nueva oportunidad de vivir, hemos tenido el privilegio de dominar tan complicada arte, antes de enseñar a los pocos privilegiados de nuestra comunidad...¿quien es Bellatrix?

- Ah...¿como lo sabes? Yo no he dicho ni una palabra...

- Para mi no hay misterios...habla Draco, no tengas miedo...

- Es mi prima – aparece Sirius, mirando a todos – fue ella la que me lanzó por el Velo...me imagino que hasta el día de hoy, esté pensando que estoy muerto

- Ya veo...quédate Sirius, me serás de ayuda, al igual que los demás...relájense...abran sus mentes...deje que averigüe el real motivo por el cual ocurrió todo lo que hoy afecta al mundo entero

- Ustedes nunca podrán con el Señor Oscuro...

- ¿Estas seguro? Entonces dime porque te tuvo prisionero en todo este tiempo

- Yo...

- No tienes idea...o realmente no quieres decirlo...tienes mucho miedo de admitirlo. Tus padres ya pagaron con creces lo ocurrido en estos años: tu padre que ha estado encarcelado en Azkaban y tu madre en vigilancia extrema, sin derecho a usar su poder ni poder trasladarse

- No los metas...

- Ya ellos han hablado conmigo...se han desahogado quieren que tu también te liberes de todo

- Nunca...

- No crees...no será tal vez que guardas un secreto¿verdad?

El rostro del ex slytherin se pone cada vez más pálido al escuchar al elfo, empieza a temblar y baja la mirada, tratando de poner su vista en otro sitio, pero todos lo rodean y lo miran incesablemente

- Habla por favor Draco – Pansy se acerca a él – confía en nosotros, no sabes todo lo que ha sucedido en estos años

- ¿Tu también estas con ellos? Eres una traidora...

- Mis padres murieron...lo perdí todo¿no entiendes? Algo extraño ha sucedido aquel día y solo el Profesor Snape sabe realmente que ha ocurrido

- El tuvo la culpa – dice al fin – era mi trabajo, mi tarea, mi orden y se interpuso

- ¿De que está hablando? - Pregunta Lavender

- Del ataque a la Escuela, ocurrido tiempo atrás – dice Luna

- Si...mi misión era hacer entrar a mis compañeros mortifagos sin que nadie se diera cuenta...y matar al Director

- Pero no lo hiciste...no tienes pasta de asesino...

- No pude...no tuve el valor...entonces entró él y lo hizo fríamente delante de todos mis compañeros, me dejó en ridículo

- Y desde esa vez, todos te menospreciaban¿no?

- El se llevó lo que era mío por derecho

- Y por eso lo odiaste...dejaste crecer aquel sentimiento dentro de ti...pero algo sucedió aquel día ¿verdad?

- ¿De que hablas? - A Draco se le veía temblar, mientras que los demás lo observaban

- Tu estabas presente...aquel día – dice Meledherion mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- No puede ser – Colin pronuncia la frase mientras Neville y los varones se quedan mudos

- Imposible – dicen las chicas

- No eran 3...sino 4 testigos que vieron realmente lo que ocurrió en la lucha personal entre Harry Potter y su enemigo, Lord Voldemort aquel triste día: dos de ellos los privó el mismo Harry...y los que quedaban presenciaron todo...dime Draco¿que viste realmente?

- No diré nada...nunca, antes muerto...

- Ellos creen que estas muerto Draco Malfoy...que no hablarás porque estas bien enterrado...pero no es necesario que me lo digas...en el hospital, sin querer, has confesado todo con lujo de detalles

- ¿¿QUEEEEEE??

- Si: la fiebre que tenías te hizo hablar más de la cuenta, delante de tus padres, del Ministro y quien te habla...tu varita fue hallada y esta confiscada hasta nuevo aviso...por eso ninguno de ustedes podrá aún abandonar nuestro país hasta hallar el verdadero objetivo...las causas reales de lo que sucedió y solo tu podrás decir la verdad. Así resolveremos el misterio que hay detrás de aquel suceso y buscar un remedio

El elfo se levanta y mira a Sirius, que esta abatido en un sillón, después de presenciar y escuchar todo

- Se cuanto lo querías, como el amigo que perdiste años atrás y como el hijo que nunca tuviste...eres un gran mago, de eso nunca lo dudes

- No se que decir...

- Cálmate...habrá justicia...

Por otro lado, en un parque cerca de la casona, los adultos ingleses trataban de no pensar, pero los esposos Malfoy estaban más que angustiados

- Ustedes no saben lo que dijo Draco cuando estaba hospitalizado

- No es necesario que nos cuentes, Lucius

- Debo hacerlo...el fue uno de los testigos

- ¿Como?

- Vio todo...desde ese día renegó de lo que hacía y abandonó al Señor Oscuro...por eso lo apresaron sus mismos compañeros...lo consideraban un traidor

- Aun no acepta completamente los hechos ocurridos, pero hay culpa que debe liberar, así como lo hicimos nosotros – dice Narcissa – debe aceptarse tal y como es, romper esa cadena que aun lo ata al pasado...

En eso, un rayo de luz aparece en medio del cielo, la señal que esperaban del elfo ministerial

- Creo que debemos regresar

- Vamos entonces...

Dentro de la Sala, muchos lloraban en silencio, otros se abrazaban y en medio de todo, Draco no sabía si hablar o no, pero temblaba...sus ojos reflejaban el terror y miedo

- Estamos esperando...

- Algo sucedió realmente después que Hermione y yo perdiéramos el sentido – dice Ron, sujetándolo de la camisa – tu viste todo...el Profesor Snape hasta hoy no ha sido hallado, así que tu mismo nos dirás lo ocurrido

- No...no puedo...

- ¿Porque?

- Porque hasta ahora ni yo mismo me lo creo...no se como explicarlo

- Entonces habla, hijo – Lucius entra junto a todos los adultos a la casa – libérate de todo

- Ni el profesor ni yo imaginamos que terminaría así...por eso nos separamos

- ¿Tú estabas con el Profesor Snape?

- El hizo un juramento irrompible junto a mi madre y mi tía de que me protegería si yo no pudiera realizar mi trabajo

- Es cierto – dice Cissy – fue en su casa en la Hilandera tiempo atrás...ya Lucius estaba en prisión y tenía miedo de perder a mi hijo, que había sido reclutado y convertido en mortífago...

- Así que el profesor y el alumno favorito estaban juntos – Remus empezaba a analizar -...pero ese día ambos se separaron¿porque?

- Habla Draco...¿que sucedió?

- No puedo...hablar...pero ¿tienen un pensadero aquí?

- Si

- Mejor...así todos verán mi recuerdo y si encuentran al profesor, el mismo confirmará lo que veremos

- No salgan hoy día...iré al Ministerio y regreso

Meledherion sale por la chimenea mientras los demás jóvenes se acercan y se sientan a esperar. Media hora después la chimenea se enciende y aparecen dos elfos trayendo un pensadero

- Namarie muchachos

- Hola Eleanor...¿donde estabas?

- Ocupado en mi trabajo, pero el Ministro me mandó aquí cuando llegó mi hermano...han pedido un pensadero...

- Si...queremos ver realmente lo que sucedió tres años atrás

- Este pensadero nos ayudará...Draco toma esta varita y extrae el recuerdo de tu sien...lo pones aquí...sospechamos que posiblemente estés bajo un hechizo bloqueador, que por eso no puedas hablar¿estas listo?

Avanza el aludido y toma la varita, va extrayendo tres hilos plateados de su sien y poniéndolo en el pensadero, que al recibirlo empieza a brillar

- ¿Son todos o falta alguno?

- Hay uno...pero no se si valga la pena...¿puedo ponerlo?

- Si

Extrae una vez más otro hilo plateado que cae dentro y empieza a moverlo...todos los jóvenes y los miembros de la Orden rodean y miran fijamente el pensadero, Eleanor habla:

- No sabemos que imágenes veamos dentro...tienen todos que ser fuertes y resistir...posiblemente allí veamos no solo lo que ocurrió aquel día, sino también algo más...estén atentos...tómense de las manos y entremos

Cada uno va tomando la mano de su compañero y se acercan al pensadero que va creciendo a medida que entran...una luz va creciendo y pronto todos ingresan a los recuerdos de Draco.

ººººººººººº

Al instante todos caen hasta una pradera...se observa mas oscuridad y ninguno sabe donde ha caído realmente. Después de reunirse, los dos elfos escoltan a Draco e iluminan con sus varitas, mientras los demás los siguen sin separarse...unas voces que se escuchan no tan lejanas hace que el grupo se dirija hacia una especie de Sala...o eso creían, porque ven una batalla entre dos personas

Uno de ellos es el enemigo de todos Voldemort luchando con su poder, al otro lado un muchacho de aspecto delgado que valientemente se defiende con potentes y desconocidos hechizos...ambos con un odio desmedido en sus ojos resisten la lucha, mientras algo brillante rodeaba la zona y un frío sepulcral se sentía en el ambiente...lejos se observaban dos cuerpos sin sentido y más atrás a alguien de pie, mirando la escena aterrado

- Ese hombre que esta allá...¿Quién es?

- Es el Profesor Snape

- Por mis antepasados, es imposible...es idéntico a Tobías¿ves hermano?

- No puedo creer lo que veo...increíble - habla Eleanor – entonces si lo hallamos vivo...

- Se podrá reconstruir de nuevo la familia

- Olvídense de eso...miren allá estas Draco

Detrás del profesor, oculto se hallaba Draco...mirando igualmente la escena con el mismo rostro de terror, todos voltean para ver lo que ocurría...mejor nunca lo hubiesen hecho

Ni bien todos voltean, ven que los atacantes han lanzado un mismo hechizo y de ambas varitas salía un rayo que, al fusionarse, formaran una conexión...ambos mientras luchaban la extraña formación que brillaba (como si fuese una pared) empezaba a aumentar su brillo considerablemente y en eso ven algo que les sorprende sobremanera: el profesor sale de su letargo y se acerca a los otros dos jóvenes desmayados, poniéndoles un transportador, logrando sacarlos de la zona y tomando su lugar. Listo con la varita en mano, no ve que otra persona también sale de su escondite a ponerse junto a él, sorprendiéndolo:

- Draco ¿que haces aquí?

- Profesor...esto no va a durar mucho

- Solo uno de ellos podrá sobrevivir...la profecía va a cumplirse

- ¿Y los otros?

- No recordarán nada, los he mandado lejos y están a salvo...escúchame: si el falla, nosotros debemos terminar lo que continuó

- ¿Pero como?

- Saca tu varita...y a esperar

Ambos siguen mirando la batalla, que parece no tener fin, mientras detrás de ellos, los demás observan...va pasando el tiempo y parece ser que ninguno da tregua...hasta que de pronto Lord Voldemort tiene atrapado a su más odiado enemigo entre sus manos

- Esta vez he de ganar...ni tu podrás evitar lo que viene...morirás igual que todos a los que liquide durante toda mi vida

- No, si yo puedo evitarlo...

- Iluso...no podrás conmigo...

- Si podré...con esto

De repente una enorme luz cubre a ambos contrincantes, cegando no solo a los testigos sino también a los demás espectadores, mientras se oyen dos alaridos de dolor provenientes del centro...de allí un rato después, solo se oye a alguien reír malévolamente casi al mismo tiempo que la luz cambiaba de claro a oscuro...los dos testigos no pueden ver bien aún que es lo que ha sucedido dentro, pero en eso una voz aterrada se oye en la cercanía:

- Sálvate Draco, vete...esto no era lo que se esperaba...

- No entiendo

- Ha vencido el que no queríamos que triunfara, ganó y empieza su reinado...huye

Y un rayo cae al profesor, lanzándolo lejos y el otro voltea solo para mirar algo que nunca se lo había imaginado ni en sueños...recibiendo a la vez, el mismo rayo, que lo lanza a otra distancia distinta, dejando a ambos testigos heridos

Ni los otros creen lo que ven con sus propios ojos, mientras una risa insana gobierna el aire y un par de ojos enormes y rojos observa su botín

- Es suficiente, no digan nada...salgamos ahora

La voz de Meledherion ordena y los demás ascienden hacia la sala de la casa...el pensadero deja de brillar y todos se miran entre sí, pero nadie cree aún lo visto dentro de los recuerdos de un adolescente que, por fin entienden el motivo por el cual no podía explicar los hechos por si mismo...ese era el inicio de todo lo ahora conocido.

ºººººººººººº

Una vez más todos están sentados entre nerviosos, llorosos, intranquilos y sin poder ni hablar; mientras Eleanor avisa al Ministerio por medio de la chimenea.

Entre Arthur, Remus, Bill, Dedalus, Alastor, Skinley, Lucius y Sirius comentaban mientras los demás se miraban entre si...al lado de Pansy se hallaba en su regazo Draco, derrumbado por sus propios recuerdos...Ron consolaba a Hermione, los otros muchachos ni siquiera se atrevían a pronunciar algo

El ministro, al escuchar el relato de los elfos y ver sus rostros, habla por fin

- Quien diría que ustedes iban a tener la oportunidad de ver, una vez mas, su propio pasado...es duro, lo sé...nadie se imaginó ese resultado, ni siquiera los testigos

- Ni nosotros aun lo creemos – dice Dean

- ¿Que pudo haber fallado? Aun veo ese momento y...

- No lo sabemos, Padma - habla Luna – ambos se enfrentaron sin imaginar el resultado...

- Pensaron que solo uno de ellos moriría...esa profecía debemos oírla otra vez...

- Pero la esfera se rompió aquel día en el Departamento de Misterios – dice Neville, recordando – nadie pudo oír su contenido

- Nadie, menos uno...

- ¿Que dices Ron?

- Esta oculto en un pensadero...en Londres...deben buscar el pensadero de Dumbledore...allí esta la respuesta

- Por lo que sabemos...va a ser imposible

- No imposible – dice Minerva dando un paso – cuando comenzó todo, logré trasladar sin que nadie se diera cuenta algunas cosas pertenecientes a Albus...puedo ir a buscarlo...solo pido que alguno de ustedes me acompañe...

- Te acompaño entonces – Tonks se pone junto a ella

- Y yo – dice Enmeline

- Necesitarás más que ayuda, iré – Bill se une al grupo

- Uno de mis asistentes se unirá a ustedes en el Ministerio, de allí podrán partir

- Gracias, Señor Ministro

- Meledherion, escóltalos...después regresa y te quedarás aquí

- Si, señor

El grupo parte a través de la chimenea, mientras los demás vuelven a mirarse entre sí, cerca de la ventana Lucius y Sirius conversan aparte sobre lo vivido

- Yo nunca imaginé ver ese momento

- Ni yo, Sirius...aún no lo creo

- Lo que no entiendo es que extraña arte ha usado Voldemort para lograr...ni se como explicarlo

- Pero lo ha logrado...no solo ha vencido al Niño que sobrevivió...

- Y nosotros buscando su cuerpo...

- Cuando en realidad...va a ser imposible vencerlo esta vez...

- Afuera se siente un frío invernal...hay muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta a lo que se viene

Continuará --------------


	11. Los nuevos descendientes y una cita a ci

**CAPITULO 11: Los nuevos descendientes y una cita a ciegas**

Tres días después de ver todos los ingleses los recuerdos de Draco en el pensadero, regresa el grupo, trayendo muchas cosas aparte de lo solicitado.

En otro lugar, a Esperanza le ha llegado la hora de dar a luz por las contracciones...Tobías no ha querido ir a trabajar, por permanecer a su lado y Eriol ha llamado al hospital para que sea trasladada.

Mientras en el Ministerio se reúnen al fin todos los Jefes, Escuadrones, La Orden del Fénix y los demás ingleses...va a elaborar un plan, pero Manuel entra en escena:

- Señor Ministro, Tobías no va a poder venir hoy día

- Necesitamos que este presente, es urgente

- Será imposible...en estos instantes esta llevando a su esposa al hospital...parece que al fin va a nacer su hijo

- Oh vaya sorpresa...bueno...tendremos que empezar sin él...

- Disculpe, pero nos gustaría saber – pregunta Alastor – el porque él debe estar acá presente

- Lo sabrán a su tiempo...iniciemos

ººººººººººº

La Sala de Partos del hospital está en alerta desde el ingreso de la Señora Príncipe...las contracciones van aumentando y en el rostro de Esperanza se observa dolor y angustia.

A su lado, Tobías se encuentra más pálido que de costumbre, junto a Eriol y algunos trabajadores que han acompañado a su Señor...el Dr. Torres ha ordenado el traslado y se encuentra listo para el alumbramiento...dos enfermeras ayudan al nervioso y primerizo padre a ponerse una bata esterilizada del hospital

- Llegó la hora...¿esta listo, Señor Tobías?

- La verdad...creo que no, doctor

- Tranquilícese...debe estar en estos momentos junto a ella...lo va a necesitar...

- Y si...

- No piense de esa manera...adentro

Ambos hombres ingresan a la sala...los demás esperan en la Sala de Espera varias horas de angustia entre silencios, miradas nerviosas, pasos...hasta que se oye (después de varias horas) dos llantos distintos pero potentes, que se oyen a lo largo del Pabellón de Neonatología...una enfermera sale y anuncia a todos que han nacido los mellizos con buen peso y salud...alegrías y abrazos entre los asistentes.

Al fin han llegado al mundo los nuevos descendientes de la familia Príncipe

ººººººººººººº

En la Sala Ministerial la reunión ha comenzado...cada uno de ellos expone sus planes y la forma posible de revertir el peligro...se analizan todas las posibles razones de lo visto en el recuerdo de un ex alumno de Hogwarts (no sin antes verlo los que aun no estaban enterados), pronto todos los Jefes discuten los pro y contra de lo sucedido ya tiempo atrás:

- Ni yo mismo creo en lo que veo...es terrible – dice Samantha, sin creer lo visto

- Ha adquirido mas poder desde aquel día

- ¿Y que paso con los cuerpos?

- Buena pregunta, Armand...no tenemos la más mínima idea...

- Tengo una hipótesis – habla Karol – al momento de que Harry y Voldemort están juntos, el primero hace un conjuro...o algo parecido que ya tenía preparado tiempo atrás...parece ser una especie de hechizo antiquísimo... y sin saber el resultado, hizo que se fusionaran ambos cuerpos, razón por la cual no se reconoce actualmente como es él

- ¿Usted esta diciendo que...? - Dice Remus

- Son ellos...en un solo cuerpo...una combinación mágica completamente mortal...los hubiese matado, pero tienes razón, Karol – habla el Sub Ministro – algo ha sucedido en pleno hechizo para que ambos se conviertan en uno solo...lo que no entiendo es el porque atacó a los testigos si ambos eran mortifagos

- Eso es...Severus era de la Orden y Harry lo odiaba, no lo soportaba – dice Ron – tenía muchos motivos, nunca se llevaron bien, aparte que se enteró de algunas cosas de su pasado...por eso lo atacó

- Buen punto...puede ser – dice Minerva – nunca se llevaron bien ambos

- En cuanto a Draco, siempre tuvo enemistad con Harry...podría haberle lanzado un hechizo de los que conocemos

- Pero le lanzo un rayo que lo hirió gravemente...al parecer la otra parte – o sea Voldemort – sabía que su sirviente había fallado por completo...quería eliminarlo

- No solo se han fusionado los cuerpos – Sirius empieza a hablar, después de escuchar los comentarios – sino también sus mentes...ese...ser o lo que es actualmente, tiene una lucha interna entre dos por el mando definitivo: son dos personalidades completamente distintas entre sí...dos cuerpos de diversas edades, dos mentes, un poder insospechado...va a ser difícil vencerlo esta vez

- Y según nuestros reportes – habla el Ministro, mostrando unos documentos – parece ser que esta tomando una forma humana definida...lo que hemos visto todos era algo sin forma aún al inicio de todo...han pasado tres años y me imagino que ahora aparecerá por allí con una forma definida...el problema es que apariencia tendrá esta vez

- ¿Y porque de la apariencia...acaso les preocupa? – dice Hermione sin entender

- Ponte en nuestro lugar...si quisiera atacar¿que forma tendría? O si decide atacarte¿que verías tú, Hermione?

- No tengo idea...no lo se, Eleanor

- Por eso...según los reportes de nuestros espías esta tomando ahora una forma humana definitiva...puede ser que tenga los rasgos de ambos o de ninguno...sería imposible reconocerlo o...

- Tal vez si...y aprovecharía nuestra distracción – Remus habla convencido – actuaría según su conveniencia...si toma la forma de Harry, aún muchos lo conocen gracias a los antiguos reportes del diario y la mayoría que estudió en el Colegio o lo vio en persona lo puede reconocer; lo que si ignoro es que si tomará la forma de Voldemort...o tal vez tome los rasgos de ambos, creando uno nuevo

- Ahí si sería difícil...solo sus mas fieles seguidores podrán identificarlo – dice Lucius – es como estar cerca de un lobo con piel de cordero

El Ministro mira a sus Jefes que parecen desconcertados y dirige su mirada hacia algunos miembros del Concilio Secreto, presentes que le observan...en eso un par de pequeñas lucecitas aparece dentro de un adorno al centro del escritorio principal y alguien toca la puerta...la estatuilla griega de Hermes anuncia:

- Dana Wankary solicita permiso de ingreso a la Sala Ministerial

- ¿Pero que hace esa muchacha aquí?

- Al parecer – dice el Sub Ministro – trae buenas noticias...déjala entrar

- Esta bien...Adelante

Se abre la puerta, ingresando una joven muchacha de 28 años, cabellos lacios y negros, rostro angelical, ojos gatunos y muy guapa, con una sonrisa que ilumina su cara

- Buenas tardes y mil disculpas a todos ustedes...vengo del hospital

- Sabes bien que estamos en una reunión...

- Disculpe Sr. Ministro: ya nacieron

- ¿De que hablas?

- Los Príncipe...han nacido sus herederos

- ¿Sus que?

- Son dos bebes...mellizos...sanos y fuertes

Al mismo tiempo, entra por la ventana una paloma, que aterriza en la mesa y se acerca al Ministro, este le quita la nota y la lee:

- Creo que suspenderemos la reunión por hoy...estamos invitados todos a una fiesta en la Hacienda Príncipe...y sería indecoroso no aceptar...ustedes también pueden ir...nos reuniremos cuando sea posible

Todos se ponen de pie, y los ingleses se reúnen entre sí...en eso Eleanor les dice:

- Pediré un ómnibus para trasladarlos...les recomiendo que lleven al menos un presente...

- ¿Podríamos preguntarte algo, Eleanor?

- Si...

- ¿Quien es la morena? Esta...

- Mejor que su padre no los escuche...mas adelante les digo

ºººººººººººººº

En el camino a la Hacienda Príncipe, los ómnibus van recorriendo el camino...todos estaban felices y muchos se imaginaban como serían las celebraciones.

Pero en uno de los transportes, los ingleses estaban mas que alegres, ya que la joven que ingresó a la Sala Ministerial había subido y viajaba junto a ellos...todos los jóvenes y algunos adultos la observaban de reojo...los elfos los miraban divertidos:

- Veo que Dana les ha llamado la atención a los solteros

- Vamos advirtiendo que ella es la hija del Ministro

- Tengan cuidado...jejejejee

- Shhh ahí viene

La joven se acercó al grupo:

- Hola Meledherion, Eleanor

- Hola, Dana

- Has sido portadora de la mejor noticia de toda la Comunidad

- ¿Y como así te has enterado?

- Saben bien que trabajo en el hospital como asistenta...ha sido un parto normal y ambas criaturas están sanitas...la madre se recupera satisfactoriamente

- ¿Y el padre?

- Al principio casi se desmaya...ahora esta alegre y feliz...justo él mismo nos ha invitado...lo malo es que su esposa deberá quedarse un par de días – por precaución – pero todo esta bien...la fiesta promete durar una semana

- ¿Tanto?

- Créelo, Hermione...un nacimiento siempre es sinónimo de alegría y perpetuidad de la especie...poco a poco conocerán nuestras costumbres, que por lo visto, aun desconocen

- Oye Meli

- Deja de decirme Meli, Dana...

- El hombre que esta allá...junto con los otros...¿es del grupo de ingleses que aun viven aquí?

- Si, se han quedado a apoyarnos...estamos buscando información y nos hemos aliado con ellos, ya que la situación mundial va creciendo alarmantemente, además tienen mucho por compartir con nosotros...¿por?

- Preséntamelo...

- Antes de presentarlo...¿Te gustan los perros?

- No entiendo...- habla Dana, mientras los demás chicos sonríen ante la pregunta del elfo

- A él le encantan...

- Nunca tuve ni siquiera un cachorro, mi padre jamás me ha dado gusto en lo que quería...anda...siii

- Cuando lleguemos a la Hacienda, lo haré...ustedes jovencitos son testigos

Las risas en los jóvenes se acentúa...al final llegan – después de una hora y media de viaje – a su destino y van descendiendo todos...dentro todo esta preparado y el olor de la comida se siente por todas partes.

Ingresan y son recibidos por Eriol

- Bienvenidos todos a la Hacienda Príncipe

- Buenas tardes Eriol – habla Remus – hemos venido a saludar al feliz padre

- Gracias...mi señor aun esta nervioso, pero hoy es un gran día...como ven muchos miembros de ambas Comunidades están llegando a presentar sus respetos...una vida que llega siempre es bienvenida

- Nosotros traemos un pequeño presente...

- Se agradece de corazón...ya que la Orden del Fénix y los ingleses están aquí, les digo que aprenderán muchas cosas hoy...atentos...hagan amistades y diviértanse, pero con moderación

- Antes que nada, quiero presentar a mi hijo Draco – dice Lucius que le indica a su sorprendido hijo a saludar

- Hola Draco...bienvenido...veo que gozas hoy de buena salud, me alegro...como recién has llegado, será mejor que te avise de algunas reglas pequeñas, que tus demás amigos ya han aprendido: ten cuidado con ofender a un elfo o a los dueños de casa, no andes nunca solo y si tienes alguna duda, pregúntale a tu padre o a los demás que ya conocen más de nosotros...debo ausentarme un momento...os dejo

Y Eriol se marcha, dejando a todos en el patio principal, ya decorado para la ocasión, Draco pregunta a los demás:

- ¿Como? No entiendo...¿los magos y brujas viven con elfos?

- No solo con ellos...sino también con muggles

- Hay muchas cosas que lo verás tu mismo...

- Hey miren chicos...creo que Sirius esta a punto de conocer a Dana...

En efecto: Meledherion estaba presentado a Sirius y Dana para que se conozcan, aunque veían cierto temor en el elfo, que miraba para todos lados, como queriendo evitar a alguien. La pareja – después de la presentación inicial – fueron caminando alegremente, mientras ambos elfos regresaban donde los demás

- No creo que sea buena idea el haberlos presentado

- A mi me parece bueno, Meledherion...

- Pienso que no y ¿si se descubre todo?

- Además es hora y no creo que su padre los descubra, tiene mucho que aclarar semejante temor que tiene...ambos son solteros y merecen una oportunidad

- Esta bien, muchachos – Remus estaba feliz – hace tiempo que no veía a Sirius así...necesita distraerse, lo que ha sufrido en el Velo y ahora las ultimas noticias más lo que hemos visto en el pensadero recientemente esta minando su fuerza...mejor si tiene una cita...hace tiempo que no le veo con una chica

- Igual pensamos nosotros...

- ¿Pero por que andas preocupado Meledherion? – Hermione le pregunta

- Es por su padre...es muy celoso con ella

- Le ha espantado a todos los novios y por eso es muy rebelde

- Vive sola ya que se marchó de la casa paterna, pero le ha puesto un par de guardias para que la vigilen

- Además tiene buen gusto nuestra Dana: le agrada Sirius

- ¿Y porque le preguntaste si le gustaban los perros?

- Eleanor se acerca a Hermione y a los demás jóvenes del ED y habla bajito:

- ¿Entonces porque le dicen a Sirius "Hocicos"?

- Como...- todos se sorprenden mientras Hermione se sorprende

- Sabemos bien que es un animago...calma no diremos nada a nadie, su secreto está bien guardado

- Buen nombre que le pusieron: Hocicos¿no?

- ¿Quien es Hocicos?

La pregunta hace que todos volteen y se encuentren con el mismísimo Ministro, alegre y con una copa de vino en la mano, todos sonríen nerviosos y Luna contesta

- Ah, es que teníamos en la escuela un cachorrito y lo llámanos así...era muy mono

- Lo extrañamos mucho

- Entiendo...el Señor Tobías va a llegar pronto...me han avisado...así podremos empezar la fiesta...¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi hija?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- No la conocemos aún...

- Debo presentársela a ustedes...cuando la encuentre. Y Draco ¿como lo estas pasando?

- Yo...bien...aunque...

- No seas tímido...ya estas adaptándote de a pocos, es buena señal...ah ya veo al dueño, te lo presentaré

Camina hacia la casa, donde hay movimiento y después de unos 15 minutos, sale acompañado y se acerca

- Jovencito, te presento al dueño de la casa: el Señor Tobías Príncipe

A Draco se le hiela la piel al ver al hombre que le presentan, mientras los demás adultos y jóvenes ingleses ven la escena...una voz se escucha entre el gentío de música, alegría, festejos y demás

- ¿Pro...fe...sor...S...na...pe?

- Eh

- Ah cielos, me olvidaba...has tenido la misma reacción que todos tus amigos cuando les presenté por primera vez...

- Pero...si...es...él...

- No entiendo nada – dice Tobías al ver la confusión de Draco – ¿con quien? Ah ya se...me olvido a veces

- Estamos celebrando el nacimiento de sus hijos...por ahora disfrutemos y más adelante te explicaremos

Se alejan ambos hombres y los demás se reúnen

- Draco, hemos tenido la misma reacción que tu

- ¿No es él?

- No...pero su parecido es sorprendente...ellos sospechan que es un primo lejano y que nunca se han conocido...y no tiene la marca tenebrosa en su muñeca: ya nos enseñó su brazo, así que ni intentes pedírselo

- Ahí nos dimos cuenta que lo hemos ofendido en su propia casa – dice Alastor – por eso estamos siendo cuidadosos

- Bueno – Lucius aparece junto a Bill, Arthur y los demás – aprovechemos la ocasión y celebremos todos

En ese grupo varias copas se alzan, para brindar y festejar la nueva vida

ºººººººººººº

Lejos de la fiesta, una pareja va caminando entre los caminos que conducen a los cultivos...ella muy nerviosa ante la presencia de Sirius, pero ni sabe como explicar la fuerte atracción que siente hacia el animago.

Por otra parte, el mismo mago no sabía como expresarse: lo que había vivido en estos últimos años, no solo en Azkaban (por caer prisionero de un crimen que jamás cometió) sino al tratar de salvar a su ahijado y su posterior caída en el Velo, más lo que actualmente sentía dentro de sí mismo, estaba bastante confundido, pero lo que si lo alegraba es que – al menos – tenía algo bueno entre manos y no dejaba de contemplarla.

- Llegaron a una plazuela pequeña y al abrigo de los árboles se sentaron a conversar

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sirius?

- Dime

- Meledherion me preguntó si me gustaban los perros cuando le pedí conocerte¿acaso a ti te gustan las mascotas?

- Eh...es difícil explicar, Dana...

- Soy toda oídos...hay tiempo

- Comenzó en la Escuela, cuando estudiaba, en la Casa Gryffindor...tenía un grupo de amigos y nos hacíamos llamar Merodeadores

- ¿Y?

- Cada uno tomó...un...animal

- ¿Y tomaste a un perro como mascota?

- Mas o menos...

- Que tierno...mi padre es un malvado...no quería que tuviera una mascota

- ¿Porque?

- Nunca supo explicarme el motivo...mejor dicho: jamás me explico sus motivos...mi vida ha sido muy desdichada

- ¿Tu¿Una guapa chica que lo tiene todo? No te creo...

- Nunca he tenido todo, Sirius...soy hija única, mi madre me consentía, pero algo sucedió con mi padre cuando yo tenía unos cinco años...se peleó con mi madre y...en fin, desde ese momento sufrí duro: no salidas, ni fiestas, ni siquiera pude tener un enamorado...empezó a asustar a mis compañeros de clase y espantar o amenazar a mis enamorados cuando llegue a la adolescencia, no aguante mas y me rebele contra todo, abandonando mi casa

- No lo sabía

- Ahora tengo una carrera, ya soy adulta y libre de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera...pero ahí sigue él: molestándome

- ¿Nunca le preguntaste el verdadero motivo de su cambio contigo?

- Muchas veces...pero siempre me deja ahí sin respuesta...

- Tenle paciencia...de seguro estará preocupado por tu futuro...

- No lo creo...hay algo mas...no importa ¿y tu?

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿No tienes algo que hacer ahora?

- Aparte de pasear contigo...no, nada...

Dana se acerca a él, sintiendo como tiembla a su contacto

- No tengas miedo...

- Si tengo miedo

- ¿De que?

- De morderte...

- Que gracioso eres...me das la impresión de que actúas como un perro

- Mis amigos me decían siempre lo mismo

- Uyyyy...a ver¿acaso gruñes?

- Mucho...y muestro los dientes

- Jajajajajajajjaaaaa

- Es verdad...además también hago esto

La toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo, empezando a darle diversas caricias...pero como si fuese un can, va explorando su cuerpo, haciendo que Dana vaya susurrando y suspirando por aquellas sensaciones nuevas pero extrañas a la vez. Terminado ya las caricias con un profundo beso, ambos se miran frente a frente

- Guauuuuuuu...Vaya Sirius si que eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas...me has...no se...es nuevo esto

- ¿Te gustó?

- Mucho...pero tengo miedo, ya sabes...

- Si me permites ¿que tal si nos vemos a escondidas?

- Claro...donde tu quieras

Ambos ríen de contentos, mientras Eleanor va acercándose a la pareja

- Al fin los encontré...

- ¿Que sucede Eleanor?

- Tu padre está buscándote...si te encuentra aquí con él...

- Tú no dirás nada...sabes bien lo que te conviene

- Algún día entenderás claro el motivo de tanta vigilancia

- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?

- Mas o menos...lo escuché accidentalmente tiempo atrás...mi padre hablaba con tu padre y oí todo...

- Cuéntame ahora

- No...mas adelante...si esta relación funciona

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Sirius

- Mira Sirius, no te conozco tan bien como tus demás amigos, pero sabemos que eres un buen hombre...sabemos la historia de tu linaje y tu parentela, uno de los nuestros ha investigado a tu familia

- Que no me enorgullece de nada

- Si...se de que hablas...ya lo sabemos...pero eres el último descendiente de los Black y al menos tu apellido aun pesa por acá, ahora entiendes porque mi hermano y yo estamos acompañándolos...han aparecido - ni bien llegaron ustedes a nuestro país – una gran cantidad de jóvenes solteras, dispuestas a cazarte como sea...eres un buen y cotizado partido

- Ah¿así que soy la presa?

- Para mala suerte tuya...si

- Eso si yo no lo sabía – dice Dana mirándolo – además eres un chico tierno y extraño, muy guapo y no me interesa eso de lo que estas diciendo ahora Eleanor...si el tiempo me permite salir con él aunque sea a escondidas y desafiando la ira de mi padre, será mejor para mí...hace tiempo que ando muy sola y necesito compañía, tu me entiendes...sabes bien que mi vida no es un lecho de rosas

- Lo se...temo que te descubra...pero también he visto tu destino...los apoyaré

- ¿De veras?

- Dana, por verte feliz, no queda la menor duda...voy a convertirme en tu violín...

- Me emocionas...

- Y a mi también

- No seas gracioso, Sirius...¿y ya le dijiste?

- ¿Decir que?

- Este no es el lugar adecuado...ahora mismo queden en encontrarse en algún lugar mas privado...allí mismo tendrás que decirle a Dana la verdad, Sirius...lo de...tu...ya sabes

A Sirius se le ilumino la mente...ya se imaginaba a que se refería, asintiendo con su cabeza, mira a su nueva amiga y le sonríe...

- ¿Nos encontramos en donde nosotros estamos viviendo? Es buen lugar...

- Si me das la dirección

- Yo te diré como llegar, Dana – dice el elfo, nervioso – vamos tu padre espera, va a sospechar y no queremos eso

- Que lata...ya voy...pero antes

Se acerca a Sirius y lo rodea con sus brazos, dándole un beso, que es correspondido con ímpetu, mientras el elfo – violín va vigilando por ambos lados...un buen rato después ambos se separan por distintos caminos, pero sus corazones ya están no solo contentos sino, enlazados por el mismo destino

ººººººººººººººº

Dos días después Esperanza y sus bebes son dados de alta del hospital y su esposo va a recogerla...en la Hacienda los demás invitados (ya que la fiesta aun continúa) esperan ansiosos la llegada.

En la Sala están esperando los ancianos elfos, las autoridades de ambas comunidades y los ingleses junto al caporal cerca de la chimenea

- Aun no es conveniente que viajen por la red

- No hay problema...un grupo ha ido a escoltarlos

- Pero y los bebes

- Cálmate

La chimenea se enciende y van saliendo primero el padre con uno de los bebes en brazos, luego la madre con el otro bebe y las escoltas...todos aplauden la llegada

- Bienvenidos

- Namarie...

- Vaya recepción de bienvenida – dice Tobías, mirando a todos en su casa con rostros ansiosos

- No nos íbamos a ir sin ver a los nuevos retoños...

- Quien diría – dice el Ministro – que pronto esta pareja sería bendecida con el nacimiento de dos bebes...este enlace ha unido por completo a nuestras comunidades

- Los hijos de un mago y una elfa

Los ancianos elfos se acercan y abrazan a los padres, luego cargan a las criaturas, aun durmiendo:

- _Esta generación es bendita...dará mucho que hablar ante todos...el poder que tienen es infinito...tendrán los cuidados, aprendizaje y cariño de los padres, la sabiduría y paciencia de cada raza y unirán a todos en uno solo...se espera grandes recompensas...y este es solo el inicio..._

Los demás invitados observan a los bebes: el varón de piel clara como el padre, rostro aun inocente y dormitando en los brazos de uno de los ancianos mientras que su hermana, en brazos de otro anciano observa con sus ojitos chiquitos color negro que heredó de su padre, pero con el color de piel de su madre...de pronto se pone a llorar enérgicamente

- Caray Tobías...tu hija tiene buenos pulmones...

Esperanza va y la carga, pero el llanto, en vez de cesar, aumenta considerablemente...su padre decide – vacilando – cargarla y de a pocos se va calmando, el anciano elfo le entrega el otro bebe a su madre

- Parece ser que los bebes ya han elegido...quienes le cargaran en estos meses

- ¿Como los llamarán?

- La verdad es que aun no hemos decidido...tenemos que pensarlo

- Creo que los padres necesitarán descansar, es justo...Tobías tienes todo el resto de la semana para que disfrutes de tu familia...

- Gracias...

- Nos retiramos...

Nosotros también – dicen los ingleses

Por la chimenea van saliendo los grupos mientras en el patio los elfos van a los ómnibus con los ingleses...

Continuara --------

**Notitas:**

Hola a todos me alegro que les guste mi fic, sigan escribiendome

Lupita: favor escribeme a mi mail e indicame lo de tu pedido, con gusto te ayudare...Hasta la proxima


	12. Cartas, experimentos y un nuevo problema

**CAPITULO 12: Cartas, experimentos y un nuevo problema por venir**

En el sótano del Ministerio de Salud, donde existe una puerta ya lapidada en el primer piso, es la entrada a los laboratorios secretos del Ministerio de Magia, en el piso subterráneo nº 13, hay un pabellón completo, armado con todo lo necesario en tecnología y se practican diversos experimentos.

Justamente uno de los extraños experimentos se realiza desde varios meses atrás...se observa una especie de capullo y la silueta de una persona adulta dentro de una especie de líquido en posición fetal.

Armand y Karol están presentes, junto a los especialistas llevando a cabo la operación

- Ya va año y medio con este experimento

- Y todo esta resultando bien...

- Doctor ¿como siguen los avances?

- Excelente Señor Vampraxes, no se ha presentado ninguna complicación. En estos instantes le estamos poniendo poco a poco los recuerdos...hemos tomado nuestras precauciones para que todo vaya bien y esta respondiendo favorablemente

- ¿Y en caso que si un día, despierte?

- Ah no se preocupe...sabemos bien lo que debemos decirle...calma

- Perfecto

- Aun así...debemos avisar al Ministro

- No solo a él...sino al interesado

Ambos miembros ministeriales siguen observando el enorme capullo, donde sigue dentro en estado de suspensión, un hombre cuyos rasgos aun no son visibles por la gruesa pared, lo único que se observa claramente es una mata de cabellos negros lacios que flota en el líquido y le cubre su rostro, algunas facciones, el color blanco de su piel...y a la vez una extraña figura tatuada en su brazo izquierdo

ºººººººººººº

En la Casona de estilo colonial, los ingleses han llegado y mientras algunos descansan, otros adultos se han reunido en la biblioteca para conversar en privado, los jóvenes se han reunido con los elfos para conversar:

- Son bellos los bebes

- Si...siempre una vida nueva es bienvenida y da fuerza para poder seguir adelante

- Antes que se nos olvide...ambos dijeron que Sirius tendría una oportunidad con Dana, la hija del Ministro, pero tu Eleanor estabas mas nervioso...¿sucede algo en realidad?

- Tal vez ustedes que se conocen bien, nos puedan ayudar – dice Meledherion – mi hermano tiempo atrás, oyó una conversación privada entre nuestro padre y el Ministro, que ese entonces era el Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio.

- Fue sin querer...jugaba con mi hermano y se me ocurrió esconderme en la oficina de mi padre

- ¿Pero que sucede realmente? – dice Seamus

- La verdad: es un sueño que tuvo en esos tiempos y algunos miembros de nuestra comunidad son expertos en interpretarlos...vio el futuro de su hija y nuestro padre le descifró lo que sucedería con ella

- Y desde aquel día, Dana empezó a sufrir todas las prohibiciones

- A veces interveníamos para suavizar tales prohibiciones, pero no se pudo

- Esta demás decir que los padres de Dana se divorciaron justamente por ese motivo

- No entiendo – habla Hermione – un sueño realmente ¿puede destruir una familia?

- En este caso si, díganme...¿como es realmente Sirius?

- ¿Para que desean saber?

- Es que justamente mi hermano y yo sospechamos que el sueño haya sido mal interpretado

- Nosotros hemos interpretado a nuestra manera su posible futuro

- Si eso resulta cierto...no quiero imaginar el resultado

- Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar – aparece Remus junto a Tonks a la sala – Canuto y yo nos conocimos desde niños

- ¿Canuto? – mencionan los 2 elfos, extrañados

- Era su apodo en la escuela...no se preocupen, estamos en confianza...

- Esta bien – dice Eleanor – el sueño era así: una enorme bestia se llevaba a su hija lejos de su familia y según el sueño, para comérsela...creo que también influyó mucho la escena que soñó. Dice su padre que corría detrás de ellos para poder rescatarla: primero en una especie de pantano, después por un camino desconocido y llegaba a una casa oculta por extraños sortilegios, abandonado y casi destruido...a las finales no pudo rescatarla porque ambos caían en el fuego dentro de esa misma casa...por la descripción que dio a mi padre, parece ser una antigua mansión ya abandonada...pero aquí no hay mansiones, fueron destruidas tiempo atrás

- Y las que sobrevivieron, se convirtieron en museos

- Nos imaginamos nosotros que es una casa lejos de aquí, posiblemente al otro lado del mundo que aun no conocemos

- Y que Sirius es esa enorme bestia que soñó hace años...ya sabemos que es un animago y que se transforma en un perro

- Entonces la casa es el Nº 12 de Grinmauld Place – habla Hermione y Ron lo mira, asintiendo con la cabeza – no hay duda...esa mansión realmente es enorme y bastante descuidada, cuando la visitamos por primera vez, pensamos que nadie había habitado la casa por muchísimo tiempo

- Había un elfo allí: Kreacher – dice Ron – era muy extraño, felizmente ya murió. El nunca hizo una limpieza y siempre nos miraba en forma despreciativa...cuando la Orden estuvo allí, nosotros limpiamos la casa como pudimos y Sirius eliminó muchísimos objetos...excepto algunas cosas que aún quedan

- ¿Y esa casa a quien pertenece, Remus?

- A la Familia Black...Sirius es su heredero. Cuando él cayó en el Velo, le dejó en un testamento sus bienes como herencia a Harry, que era su ahijado, hasta que...ocurrió aquella tragedia y ahora los vuelve a tener.

- Hmmmm, bien bien...y hasta hoy no ha formado familia a la vez siendo el único descendiente...lo que nosotros hemos descifrado es que no es lo que su padre piensa, sino al revés...además el fuego tiene varios significados: puede ser fortuna, incendio o purificación...nosotros creemos que es este último

- Si dos personas caen en un enorme fuego por su propia voluntad y dentro de alguna propiedad, es claro indicio de...

- ¿Indicio de que?- preguntan muchos de ellos, impacientes

- Nuevos lazos...¿entienden?

- Para serte sincero, no- dice Remus – ¿de que lazo hablan?

- Creo que ya fue suficiente...

- Igualmente pienso yo, hermano - y se levantan – a ustedes les toca ahora descifrar lo que le hemos dicho...ah me olvidaba: mi padre le dijo como traducción de esa pesadilla, que su única hija la iba a perder en una extraña tragedia, no sin antes ser atacada por la bestia...posiblemente un lobo o algo parecido

- En esa parte desconfió...aunque algo de cierto debe haber ya que, a partir de esas fechas Dana ni siquiera tuvo una mascota, llevando una vida muy dura...y han pasado más de 20 años, no se, creo que es realmente un aviso de algo...ignoramos lo que es, veremos que sucede

- Ambos elfos se acercan a la chimenea y antes de partir, dicen:

- Tengan cuidado...su padre no debe saber nada de esta conversación

Y desaparecen entre las llamas, dejando a muchos de ellos pensantes

ººººººººº

Pasan los días y la Familia Weasley recibe correspondencia de sus otros hijos que se quedaron allá: Charlie sigue trabajando en Rumania con los dragones, de Percy que aun sigue trabajando en el Ministerio y de los gemelos que su negocio va viento en popa, a pesar de la guerra que existe por allá.

Arthur y su esposa junto con Bill, Fleur, Ron y Ginny miran las fotos que les enviaron dentro de las cartas

- Al menos se encuentran bien

- Eso espero...así solo podré sentirme tranquila

- Calma madre – habla Ron – pensando de ese modo te pones más nerviosa...

- Será mejor avisar a los demás chicos, querrán saber de noticias diversas

- Tienes razón, Ginny ...vamos

Ambos hermanos salen del cuarto, llevando una carta gruesa que aun no han abierto, cuyo rotulo dice: "Para los Miembros de la Orden y del ED". Se dirigen hacia una sala, donde se encuentran reunidos justamente toda la Orden.

- Señores: tenemos noticias

- Y por el grosor de la carta debe ser novedades

Mientras ven todos como Remus abre el sobre, dejando caer no solo recortes de periódicos, sino dos cartas: una para la Orden y otra para los más jóvenes.

Los muchachos se sientan y Hermione va leyendo la misiva, al mismo tiempo que los adultos después de leer las noticias deliberan

Pero un acontecimiento nuevo llamará su atención

ºººººººººººººº

En el Ministerio de Magia se observa – muchas semanas después - alborozamiento, muchos trabajadores corriendo de aquí para allá, palomas en pleno viaje llevando varias noticias y diversas personas entrando como buscando

La guerra ha avanzado en grandes proporciones y se dirige a Latinoamérica, razón por la cual los embajadores de diversos países americanos acordaron una Asamblea urgente dentro de un Ministerio Mágico, eligiendo a Perú como su sede.

Así, por cosas del destino, el Ministro y su gente empezaron a preparar lo relacionado a la Asamblea: recepcionando la llegada de los representantes diplomáticos y comitiva, teniendo cuidado de no propagar noticias de lo ocurrido...poco a poco las noticias llegan (especialmente las malas) originando una confusión entre los lectores.

Por otro lado, en la casa donde viven la Orden del Fénix, reciben noticias de una reunión que se realizará en breve ya que el Ministro Inglés ha decidido asistir a dicha reunión (aun sin haber sido invitado)...Alastor y Lucius van al Ministerio para las averiguaciones correspondientes

Pasadas las horas, ambos regresan, no con buenas noticias:

- El Ministerio esta organizando una Asamblea entre todos los diplomáticos

- El carácter es urgente y secreto

- Lo único que sabemos es que asistirán todos los diplomáticos, algunos ministros de magia de diversos países y de todas maneras, nuestro ministro esta en camino

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Si, Minerva: parece que la guerra no podrá ser ignorada por más tiempo...

- ¿Y nosotros?

- No hemos sido invitados...pero iremos

- Alastor – dice Narcissa – ¿como vamos a ir si ni siquiera Rufus sabe de esto?

- Ya esta enterado – contesta Lucius – llega esta noche y tendremos una reunión antes de ir

- ¿Como?

- ¿Esta viniendo?

- ¿Que sucede allá afuera?

- No lo se...hay demasiado movimiento en el Ministerio y nadie quiere hablar – dice Ojoloco – algo sucede afuera...hay que estar alertas

Todos se miran entre si, y deciden seguir el consejo de Ojoloco

ººººººººººº

Avanzada la noche, un avión aterriza en el Aeropuerto Internacional y entre los pasajeros llega una Delegación Inglesa: El Ministro junto a algunos miembros y aurores, un grupo de la Orden ha ido a recibirlos.

Al día siguiente en el Salón Principal del piso 19 están muchas personas: ministros mágicos de diversos países, diplomáticos, edecanes y miembros ministeriales de Latinoamérica ...mientras en la entrada la Orden del Fénix y el ED se presentan, justo al mismo tiempo que uno de los miembros llega por la chimenea.

- Eleanor

- Hola a todos...pero ¿que hacen aquí?

- No es necesario que nos oculten información – habla Minerva – sabemos bien que hay una Asamblea

- Y hemos venido a presentarnos

- No creo que sea conveniente que se presenten

- Esta vez discrepo contigo – dice Alastor – sabemos bien que no podrán ocultar por mucho tiempo la amenaza de la guerra que se ha extendido

- Pero podremos ayudar en lo que sea – dice Neville

- Somos buenos en lo que hacemos – dice Dean

- Y estamos listos

- Muchachos – habla el elfo visiblemente preocupado – a mi me gustaría que participaran pero no es mi decisión, sino...

- La mía – dice el Sub Ministro apareciéndose – hmmmmm bueno, creo que es el momento de presentarles a los diplomáticos, la situación lo amerita...acompáñenme

Todo el grupo entra y se encuentra con la Delegación inglesa. Una hora después la Reunión se inicia

- Señores Diplomáticos: buenos días...bienvenidos a nuestro país

- Sabemos bien los motivos por el cual han sido citados – habla el Ministro – y queremos antes, presentar a nuestros invitados: la Delegación del Reino Unido

Muchas voces empiezan a cuchichear mientras el grupo mencionado ingresa. Los jóvenes ven el ambiente y toman asiento junto a los adultos. Una vez mas el silencio reina aquel lugar

- Como es de conocimiento de muchos, la guerra ha alcanzado niveles alarmantes y se ha extendido, ingresando de a pocos por nuestras tierras, razón por la cual debemos unirnos

- ¿Y que informes tenemos de lo que sucede allá afuera? – pregunta un diplomático venezolano

- Si, es verdad: aun llegan muchas personas huyendo de diversos lugares – dice un diplomático mexicano – la frontera se ha vuelto ya tierra de nadie

- En nuestro país la situación es caótica – dice un representante colombiano

- Y el comercio ha mermano en muchos lugares – dice un diplomático brasilero

Muchos hablan entre si exponiendo sus problemas...en eso una persona se pone de pie

- Señores Diplomáticos – Rufus va paseando entre todos – como sabrán el grupo de mortifagos comandados por Ya saben quien, ha logrado atemorizar a muchos países...en nuestro caso, que es donde comenzó todo, aun no podemos ni siquiera detenerlo...su ejercito ha crecido alarmantemente y muchos ciudadanos ya sean magos o muggles corren peligro mortal. Nuestro grupo – dice señalando tanto a la Orden como al ED – ha hecho hasta lo imposible por detenerlos...hasta ahora

- Por eso hemos venido a solicitar vuestra ayuda – habla Alastor

- Muchos aurores han caído en diversas batallas y en misiones secretas – dice Remus – junto con los miembros de la Orden...nuestro Líder ha sido asesinado también

- Y casi hemos sido dispersados – dice Tonks – por eso hemos tenido que abandonar nuestro país...estamos siendo cazados

- Por eso – habla Rufus – hemos venido aquí no solo para solicitar vuestro apoyo, sino también unirnos...tenemos el mismo problema y creo que juntos podemos solucionarlo. Podemos no solo cambiar información...tarde o temprano la guerra ingresará por algún país y nadie podrá detener ese avance

- No solo eso – dice el Sub Ministro – hay varios grupos que simpatizan con los mortifagos y se han anexado a la causa...

- ¿¿Como??

- Es una larga historia...pero tiempo es lo que nos falta...sabemos bien que esta guerra esta creciendo y en cualquier momento todos estaremos dentro – dice el Sub Ministro hablando alrededor de la enorme mesa donde están sentados cada representante – por eso la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia Inglés vinieron aquí dispuestos a ayudarnos, ellos conocen mas del problema y nos han ofrecido toda la información posible

- Bien – dice un embajador uruguayo – si ellos están de acuerdo, entonces iniciemos un programa de emergencia , antes que nos invada todo y nos coja de sorpresa

- Estamos de acuerdo...hemos traído toda esta infomación – muestra Rufus unos documentos y fotografías, aparte de varios archivos secretos – es hora de que todos esten informados sobre lo que sucede allá afuera

Pero la reunión iba a detenerse por la aparición de la estatuilla de Hermes que llega raudo al hombro del Ministro y le dice algo al oído

- Señores: acaban de informarme que Centroamérica ha sido invadida...los mortifagos han capturado lugares estratégicos

- Madre de dios

- Y algo mas: su Líder viene con ellos

Muchos empiezan a cuichichear, mientras los Miembros del ED y la Orden se miran extrañados: de que Líder hablan, pero el Ministro les ordena callar

La reunión se detiene...

ººººººººººº

En el despacho ministerial han ingresado toda la Delegación Inglesa, los Ministros y los elfos, encerrándose junto con Manuel y los Jefes de Departamentos, que acuden raudos al llamado

- Señores: mil disculpas por sacarlos de sus oficinas

- No se preocupe Sr. Ministro

- Estamos con usted

- Gracias...como sabrán la guerra ha llegado

- Pero hay algo mas

- ¿Que es lo que sucede? - Dice Alastor

- No queríamos decirlo delante de todas las Delegaciones, pues causaríamos pánico

- No entiendo nada

- Deberían...creo que al fin tiene una presencia mas que impactante...lo que van a ver fue captado por uno de nuestros espías...por desgracia no llegó vivo a nuestra embajada, pero la filmación si llegó intacta, tomen asiento

Mientras todos se acomodan, una película es puesta a vista de todos...las imágenes se observan y de entre todos, muchos serán esta vez los sorprendidos

Continuará----------

**Notitas:**

Lupita ya te conteste, te enviaré el pedido pronto...

¿De que esta hablando el Ministro Alejandro Wankary? la película revelara una faceta bastante ignorada por todos...sigan posteando y hasta la próxima semana


	13. ¿Quien es el?

**CAPITULO 13. ¿Quien es él?**

En el Despacho Ministerial, todos los Jefes y la Delegación Inglesa se han reunido en secreto para observar una película captada por uno de los espías. Filmado en uno de los ocultos lugares donde se refugian los mortifagos (que han crecido en número) se ven primero a algunos conocidos, luego a otros que, por sus formas de trabajo parecen ser miembros de la cúpula

Pero una imagen trastornaría a todos: entre ellos se ve a un muchacho de apenas 15 o 16 años, rostro angelical, cabellos negros y abundantes, ojos entre verdes y rojos, rostro inocente y delgado, sus facciones revelan que es muy atractivo. A simple vista es un perfecto desconocido, incluso para los miembros ingleses, claro esta que esa sensación se pierde, al oír su voz

Una voz completamente distinta: una mezcla de la voz de Harry y Lord Voldemort al mismo tiempo...un tono de voz mezclado increíblemente y entendible para todos, porque no solo habla normalmente, sino también en pársel. A su lado una enorme serpiente y sentado a sus pies una mujer de rostro agraciado, piel blanca y rasgos enloquecidos por su larga permanencia en Azkaban

- Ella es Bellatrix Lestrange – dicen Narcissa y Lucius

- Mi prima – dice Sirius – aun sigue viva

- Y ese es Nagini, su perversa mascota

- Cielos que enorme es – dice Eleanor – y ¿de que se alimenta ese ofidio?

- De sus victimas – dice Draco – al ser asesinadas, se los come entero. Su amo le dice: "Nagini, ahí esta tu cena..."

Unos rasgos de asco aparecen en los dos jóvenes elfos y en algunos miembros del ED.

- Y aquel es...

- Rodolphus Lestrange, su marido

- Ese – dice Hermione – es Avery

- El del hacha en la mano es McMailler, ex verdugo del Ministerio y ahora mortifago consumado

- El de la gabardina sucia es Greyback, un hombre lobo

- Y ese joven con el rostro de acne – dice Neville – es Stan Spuntick, antes era el boletero del autobús noctámbulo

- Hasta que cayó en Azkaban por estúpido

- Y se unió a los mortífagos...

- Entonces esta filmación es...

- Es la cúpula mayor de los mortífagos, en algún lugar

- ¿Pero quien es el muchacho?

- No lo se...esa voz es muy...fría

- No parece ser conocido, pero da ordenes a muchos

- ¿No será un lugarteniente o alguien de entera confianza?

- Quien es en realidad...

Pero Sirius ha estado mirando la imagen...de pronto su rostro adquiere un rictus de dolor, al parecer sabe realmente quien es el muchacho

- Es el

- ¿El?

- ¿De que hablas Canuto?

- Míralo bien, Lunático...son sus ojos, pero no su rostro...estoy seguro: esta vivo pero no es...

- No es...

- ¿Quien...?

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

De pronto todos se quedan estáticos. El Ministro ordena volver a poner otra vez la filmación, todos miran atentamente las imágenes y se congela una parte para analizar. Los más jóvenes analizan al que ahora esta sentado, dando las órdenes y a la vez acariciando a esa enorme serpiente que mira para todos lados.

Descongelan la imagen y se escucha una grabación de la reunión

- ¿Cual es tu informe, Bridget?

- Señor: nuestra base en Francia ha caído, pero hemos eliminado a nuestros prisioneros. Un buen grupo de nuestras huestes han sido capturados

- No es relevante...

- Pero hemos obtenido algo mas: San Mungo ha caído

- ¡¡¡No!!! – dice Hermione

- Santo cielos – dicen los chicos

- ¿Que habrán hecho con el personal médico y los pacientes?

- Me imagino – dice Rufus – que a los médicos y enfermeras los necesitan para atender a sus heridos. De los demás, podemos conjeturar que están prisioneros o...

- ¿O que?

- O que fueron aniquilados

Una expresión de tristeza se observa en sus rostros...siguen observando la conversación

- ¿Y lo demás?

- En pocos días entraremos por un lugar llamado Nicaragua...algunos grupos se han contactado con nosotros y se nos han aliado

- Pero tenemos una noticia que debes escuchar

- ¿Es importante?

- Si, es sobre una extraña comunidad en Sudamérica

- Oh oh

- Creo – dice Alejandro Wankary, el Ministro Peruano – que ya saben de nosotros

- Shhhh

- Nuestro espía te lo dirá

Ingresa un hombre con traje sacerdotal y se inclina – a modo de saludo – ante el Líder

- ¿Quien eres?

- Mi nombre no interesa, pero soy representante de la Orden Religiosa de la Divina Sangre

- No conozco a tu orden

- Pronto lo sabrás...antes que ataques Sudamérica, debes enterarte de la existencia de una antiquísima comunidad, oculta a la vista de todos, hasta hace unos tres siglos atrás, donde la gente común se enteró y conviven con ellos. Son seres muy especiales

- ¿Que tan especiales?

- Mucho...se dice que son inmortales, dominan el arte de la sabiduría, la guerra, las artes y el comercio. No han intervenido en el proceso de vida de los demás, pero si están enlazados con una comunidad mágica, formando una sola sociedad. Con el correr del tiempo, se han solidificado y crecido. Ambas comunidades se protegen muy bien y conviven con la gente normal, aunque no se juntan con ellos...creo que aun allí existe la prohibición de no mezclarse con los mortales

- Excelente...sigue

- A nosotros solo nos interesa un joven muchacho, hijo de magos y heredero de un gran poder. Fue criado en nuestra Orden, pero la Santa Sede lo rescató y lo cobijó por buen tiempo. Ellos creen que es un iluminado, pero desconocen el verdadero alcance real de sus poderes...nos ha sido imposible recuperarlo y nos hemos enterado que estaría a punto de contraer nupcias. Ambas comunidades lo protegen bien

- ¿Y ese muchacho es algún peligro?

- No...a nuestra Orden le fue dada una profecía y ese joven es el único que lo puede cumplir. Aparte, existe un hombre, descendiente directo de una familia noble, que ha heredado poderes mágicos. Fue criado por esta antigua comunidad y hoy está casado con una de ellos...se bien que esta esperando a su descendencia. Sus futuros hijos serán especiales

- ¿Y porque?

- Porque el es un mago...y ella es una Alto Elfo

- ¿¿¿Alto Elfo??? – comentan muchos mortifagos

- No es como los pequeños elfos que ustedes tienen como sirvientes...estos seres son muy especiales. Al verlos comprobarás lo que digo, su presencia es impactante...

- Mi Señor – Bellatrix empieza a hablar – le leído algo de estos seres, pero pensé que era un mito. Algunas historias registran la presencia de una comunidad antigua, que gobernó el mundo siglos atrás, hasta que llegó la hegemonía del hombre y se embarcaron a un lugar que llaman las Tierras Imperecederas. Al parecer, un grupo de ellos no alcanzó su destino

- Y se quedaron en Sudamérica – dice Rodholpus

- Ansió conocerlos – dice Avery

Todos guardan silencio...ven el rostro del joven

- No me interesa esa comunidad

- Pero te prevengo...porque hay una agrupación que ha llegado hasta ellos y ahora saben de tu existencia. Les han contado sobre ustedes y deben estar en alerta máxima

- ¿Un grupo de insurgentes?

- Debemos aniquilarlos...

- Antes que se armen

- Deben ser la resistencia...¿sabes bien quienes son?

- Se hacen llamar la Orden del Fénix

- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!

Los mortifagos empiezan a cuchichear entre si, mientras que la serpiente silba enojada por tanto alboroto. El joven se sienta en un enorme sillón y mira pensativo, después ordena:

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! – y todos callan

- Ordena mi Señor

- Ellos creen que me van a vencer...bien, Bella tengo un trabajo para ti

- Ordena y obedezco, amo

- Pobre de ti, si me fallas

- No te fallare

- Irás allá...busca toda la información posible, y si puedes, tráeme a uno de esos seres vivo¿si?

- Como órdenes...

La mujer sale...los demás mortifagos reciben las siguientes ordenes

- Señores: prepárense...llegó la hora

- Estamos listos, Mi Lord

- Greyback: ve a Hogwarts y trae a algunos muchachos

- Será un placer

- McMailler: prepara tu hacha

- Si mi amo

- Stan y Rodulphus: agrupen a los que puedan viajar de inmediato...haz que dos de los nuestros acompañen a Bella a su misión

- Como ordenes

- Y tu...dile a tu Líder que esperare su visita...será un placer contar con su ayuda

El hombre se inclina y sale escoltado, todos abandonan el lugar quedándose el muchacho con la serpiente, al que acaricia suavemente

- Nagini: es hora de conocer aquella extraña gente...y si no se unen a mi, los destruiré...

La grabación termina y todos se sacuden, mirándose entre si

- Señores: los mortifagos están en camino

- Esa Orden nos va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza – habla Samantha

- Ya empezó – dice Eleanor – esa Orden se unió a los mortifagos y no desisten de Karol

- ¿Quien es Karol?

- Es una larga historia, Sr. Rufus...lo que me preocupa es que esa mujer...

- Bellatrix

- Está en camino...ordenaré a todos los puestos que estén alertas

- Debemos preparar un plan – dice Sirius – si esta aquí no se detendrá para cumplir con la orden de ese...lo que sea

- Es muy peligrosa – dice Remus

- Y loca...desde que fugó de Azkaban, su locura ha crecido en forma alarmante

- Iré a avisar a mis hermanos – dice muy preocupado el Sub Ministro – no dejaré que capturen a ninguno de la comunidad

- Sería fatal...conocería todo sobre nosotros y no es bueno – dice preocupado el Ministro

- Un momento

- ¿Que pasa Hermione?

- Sirius ¿dijiste que ese muchacho que esta dando órdenes es Harry?

- Hemos visto lo que ocurrió en los pensamientos de Draco en el pensadero

- Si...pero ¿él Harry? No se parece en nada

- Acuérdate que ambos se fusionaron en un potente pero descnocido hechizo...es un nuevo Líder, con la fusión de ambos

- ¿Hay alguna manera de revertir ese hechizo?

- Lo ignoro...

- Pueden revisar el acceso restringido de la Biblioteca Nacional...tenemos oculto mucha documentación acerca de hechizos extraños, tal vez allí puedan encontrar lo que buscan, les daré un pase especial

- Gracias, Sr. Ministro...

- Pero no lo comenten con nadie...

- Señores Jefes pongan a sus departamentos en alerta máxima...traten de que la comunidad estén alertas ante nuevas invasiones, llamad urgentemente al director del Diario y de las revistas mágicas, los quiero en mi oficina en media hora. Ariadna: quédate unos minutos, necesito hablar urgente contigo

Todos van saliendo, mientras en el despacho, el Ministro y una de sus Jefes se encierran

ºººººººººººº

En la casona llegan todos los ingleses y se reúnen para armar sus estrategias

- ¿Y ahora?

- Nuestros enemigos han crecido

- Debemos estar con ellos

- Armarnos – dice Tonks – darán mucha pelea y estoy ansiosa en enfrentarme a alguno de esos...

- Déjenmelo de mi cuenta

¿Que vas a hacer, Alastor?

- Primero los mortifagos van a informarse y trataran de atrapar a uno de estos Altos Elfos...ellos serán los primeros y lo mejor sería convivir un tiempo mas

- No creo que...

- Es viable – dice Meledherion saliendo de la chimenea – vengo de parte de mi padre

- ¿Noticias?

- Si: ha hablado con todos y están de acuerdo en que ustedes convivan con nosotros por un tiempo. Ya avisé al Ministerio y también lo creen conveniente. Además ustedes conocen mejor al enemigo y nos pueden ayudar mucho...será un intercambio

- Excelente

- Y para cuando nos trasladaremos

- Mañana a primera hora...tendrán que empacar

- Al instante – dicen muchos de los jóvenes subiendo a sus habitaciones

- ¿Ustedes creen que la guerra les alcance?

- Si, Lucius...y no podemos perder mas tiempo. Mientras nuestros espías se encargaran de esa entrometida orden

- ¿Los que siguen a Karol?

- Exacto...él nos ha dado mucha información y conocemos sus puntos débiles, sabemos de donde atacar

Unas dos horas después, la Orden en pleno abandona la casona y se dirige a las montañas, donde pasaran buena parte del tiempo de permanencia conviviendo con los Altos Elfos

Continuará ----------

**Nota:**

Pobres, no saben lo que les espera...el Nuevo Lider de los Mortífagos ha iniciado su avance, para dominar a todo el mundo...pero la Orden junto a la Comunidad Mágica Peruana les hará frente. Espero sus comentarios

Hasta la proxima semana


	14. Una picara despedida de soltero y con Co

_Hol a __tods__ y mil disculpas por demorar en actualizar, pero tenia unos problemas con la compu (grrrrrr) felizmente se solucionaron; por favor sigan dejandome reviews, siiiii_

_Lupita: atenta porque en el siguiente capitulo te daré lo que me pides y será un gusto colaborar contigo...unánomos y enseñemosle a todos (en especial a la Sra. Rowling) quienes somos nosotros los latinoamericanos..._

_Ete capítulo lo hice en base a una experiencia personal (algo que nunca me imagine ue me sucedería) en fin...tres de mis personajes sufriran duro con esta "experiencia, pero les traerá a dos de ellos tristes consecuencias...espero sus comentarios de todo tipo y hasta la próxima semana (sorry no me mateeennnn)_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 14: Una pícara despedida de soltero con desastrosas consecuencias**

En la casa de Karol (que no ha ido a trabajar) el joven va arreglando algunos papeles y documentos importantes de su trabajo, pues quiere estar libre para dentro de pocos días, en donde al fin cumplirá un sueño inimaginado: casarse

A pesar de su felicidad, le entró nervios desde que anunció su compromiso y no era para menos, pues a pesar de haber vivido toda una vida en la religión, no tenía idea de cómo era una vida de casados, pero estaba mas que emocionado, ya que, al fin había probado la dulce miel del himeneo.

De que estaba enamorado, eso si era cierto...su corazón rebosaba de alegría al comprobar que era correspondido...pero su tristeza es enorme cuando mira un retrato de sus padres en el día de su boda, que bailan alegremente sin presagiar su destino final.

- ¿Porque ellos me separaron definitivamente de ustedes?...¿es que acaso soy realmente un mounstro¿Cual es mi verdadera historia?

Mira la fotografía y un par de lágrimas corren por su joven rostro

- No permitiré que mis hijos (si los llego a tener) tengan una vida difícil, como yo la tuve...no se lo deseo a nadie

Y se seca las lágrimas...un poco mas tranquilo, termina de hacer sus cosas

ººººººººººººººº

Ariadna tiene días libres porque ya no falta mucho para su boda, pero aun así fue a su oficina a ultimar detalles...ella está muy feliz, aunque antes estuvo preocupada cuando le comunicó a sus padres que se iba a casar

No imagino la reacción de sus padres ni tampoco lo que sucedería con la cena de petición (realizada días atrás) donde el pobre novio pasó una verdadera vergüenza, producto de la ignorancia de los padres de la novia, al hacer preguntas no solo indiscretas, sino también apremiantes y muy difíciles de contestar.

En esos días, ella peleo con sus progenitores, que le dijeron de todo, originando que la novia abandonase definitivamente la casa paterna...y aunque faltaba solo pocos días para su enlace, se fue a la casa de su prometido, acomodándose al lugar.

Y para olvidar los malos momentos, se embarcó en su trabajo...sus compañeras de su Jefatura le organizaron una fiesta de despedida de soltera, donde se divirtió mucho y a la vez eligió a Samantha como su madrina.

Aunque jamás se imaginó lo que iban a tramar sus compañeros con el pobre novio, dos días antes de la boda

ººººººººººººººº

Cuando Karol regresó al Ministerio (varios días después) para devolver los documentos y ver si había algún Juicio pendiente, fue abordado por Manuel junto a otros camaradas entre aurores, vigilantes, secretarios, miembros ministeriales y guardias.

- Al fin el hombre mas buscado

- Hola Manuel – dice el muchacho – ¿sucede algo?

- No, no es nada – dice uno de los guardias – es que pasado mañana te nos casas

- Ah, si pues...

- ¿Nos han dicho por allí que tu novia esta viviendo contigo¿Como es eso?

- Tuvo una discusión con sus padres...por mi culpa

- ¿¿Por tu culpa??

- Caray, a ver cuéntame...

- No...se va a enojar

- Uyyyy

- Ah no...ya estas dejando que te domine, así no es

- No es eso – dice completamente colorado

- ¿No estarás comiendo el postre antes del recreo? – le pregunta Manuel en forma pícara

- ¡¡No!! – y se pone mas colorado

- Ya no te enojes...pero nos falta algo mas

- ¿¿Mas??

- Si pues – dice un auror – tu despedida de soltero

- ¿Despedida? – dicen los hermanos elfos al acercarse y escuchar lo que dice el grupo

- Que bien muchachos, a ver si piden permiso a sus padres, queremos verlos en la fiesta

Pero a Meledherion la invitación le suena a algo más y conociendo a fondo a Manuel, le responde, mirándolo seriamente

- ¿Que estas tramando?

- ¿Yo? ...nada, solo es que nos estamos reuniendo para una fiesta privada...solo de hombres

- ¿Privada?

- Oh no...

-Nada de no...tu eres el invitado de honor, así que vas

- Pero...

- Creo que el no desea ir – dice Eleanor

- No sean aguafiestas

- No somos lo que mencionas, solo que...no conocemos ese tipo de fiestas que das en tu casa, Manuel

- Con mayor razón: quiero que ustedes vayan también y no falten

- Pero...

- Papá se enojará

-¿Y ahora?

- Mira Manuel, nosotros...

- Nos vemos mañana a las 8 pm en mi casa, ah vienen los tres, siiiii...bye

Y Manuel con sus amigos se retiran alegres, mientras que los dos elfos y el joven miembro del tribunal se miran extrañados; suspirando hablan con el novio y se ponen de acuerdo para ir juntos a la "dichosa fiesta"

Claro que mas adelante...se armará la gorda y no con ellos...

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, todos van a trabajar normal, pero cuando avanza la tarde, muchos se alegran y hacen rápido sus tareas y labores.

A los hermanos elfos les cuesta pedir permiso, ya que su padre es bastante severo y no permite que sus dos hijos varones se mezclen en diversiones humanas (ya que los considera degradantes), a las finales logran convencerlo cuando le dicen que el novio les pidió su ayuda para ultimar detalles de la boda.

Faltando diez minutos se reúnen en el atrio del Ministerio, esperando a Karol que llega más nervioso que nunca

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No lo se...temo que...sea algo malo

- No te preocupes, que estas con nosotros

- Calma tus nervios

- No puedo, Meledherion

- Si que estas temblando – dice Eleanor al comprobar que el pobre chico tiembla como una hoja, mas por pavor que por otra cosa – no es una ejecución, que yo sepa...solo vamos a una fiesta

- Una fiesta humana

- A eso es lo que temo – dice el pobre muchacho

Los elfos lo miran y empiezan a sospechar, pero como les gana la hora, van a una chimenea...viajan hasta llegar a la sala de la casa de su amigo que vive al otro lado de la ciudad,

Al llegar, la casa parece vacía y oscura, haciendo que los tres se olviden de un momento de la invitación, la fiesta y los nervios, poniéndose en guardia y sacando sus varitas...avanzan lentamente y solo se escucha su respiración

- Será mejor avisar, hermano

- No me gusta nada este silencio

- ¿No será que...esos mortífagos los hallaron?

- No digas eso, Karol...estamos en desventaja si son ellos

- Pero no nos dejaremos vencer

- Antes muertos

- Que prisioneros

Siguen andando y se van a la sala de recepciones de la enorme hacienda...llegan a una puerta y la abren, encontrando el lugar mas oscuro. Dudando, ingresan listos para disparar y...Alguien prende la luz...diciendo todo el mundo¡¡¡¡sorpresa!!!!

- Maldición

- ¡¡Manuel!! – dicen los dos elfos enojados

- Jajajaaaaaajajajajajjaja – dice el dueño de casa – si que se ven divertidos

- Nos has hecho pasar un gran susto

- Pensábamos que habían atacado tu casa

- Los estábamos esperando

- Ahora si la fiesta promete, vamos muchachos

- ¿Fiesta?

- Antes que empieces – dice Eleanor – dinos que tipo de fiesta es

- Ah bueno a ver

Manuel se dirige a una silla, se sube y con un sonorus de su varita anuncia

- Amigos: bienvenidos a la fiesta de despedida de soltero, en honor a nuestro amigo y compañero de trabajo Karol Hansterger, que pasado mañana contraerá matrimonio...y tenemos por primera vez dos nuevos invitados: los hermanos Númenesse...

- Ah, al fin la comunidad elfica es representada - dice un miembro de aurores

- Nunca han asistido a nuestras fiestas

- E ignoramos el motivo

- Bueno – habla Eleanor – la verdad desconocemos el motivo

- ¿Y como lograron convencer a su padre de que los deje venir?

- Eh...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno – dice Meledherion – no le hemos dicho a nuestro padre la verdad

- Ah...entiendo, par de picarones

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora, Manuel?

- Fácil: divertirse...¡¡¡¡Que empiece la juerga...!!!!!

Y empieza a escucharse la música, juegos, corre la bebida y salen las chicas...los tres recién llegados se sorprenden del tipo de fiesta que se realiza en sus narices

- ¿Eleanor?

- Si Meledherion

- Si nuestro padre se entera...

- Nos mata...

- Mas que nos mata: nos pone derechito a San Lorenzo

- Y sin Juicio...

- Y nos deshereda...

- Mejor: nos destierra...

- Cálmense chicos ¿porque esas caras?

- Ya nos estamos arrepintiendo de venir, Manuel

- No sean...

- Ya se: aguafiestas

- Es que...

- Vamos disfruten...prometo que su padre no se enterará de nada

- Yo me voy...

- Ah no, eso si que no, Karol

- No me siento a gusto aquí...además no es...

- Ya se...pero relájate

- Es que...

- Nada – y le da un vaso de licor – vamos, a brindar

A los elfos les alcanzan también bebidas...arrepentidos y nerviosos, deciden tomar para liberarse de la culpabilidad, mientras que dos hermosas chicas se le acercan con "extrañas proposiciones" que asusta a uno de los elfos

- Esto no me gusta nada

- Ahora entiendo porque nuestro padre nos prohibía venir

- Ojala que tu novia no se entere

- Creo que ya...lo leyó

- ¿Leer que?

- En casa deje una nota

- ¡¡¡¡Karol!!!!

- ¿¿Que??

- Ay no...la que se va a armar

- Ruega que no lo lea

Pero el trío tratan de resistir los "encantos" de la bacanal y orgiástica fiesta (que parece salirse de control)

ººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, Ariadna llega a casa, acompañada de algunas amigas y del Sub Ministro, con el cual ha estado conversando sobre los preparativos de la boda. Junto a ellos llega también Eriol enviado por Tobías para saber cualquier incidente o consulta...

Al entrar lo primero que notan es la ausencia del dueño...y la novia mira una carta en la mesita de la sala

- Pero ¿donde se ha metido?

- Ariadna ¿no dijiste que tu novio estaría en casa hoy?

- Si...le dije que vendríamos a ver ...¿y esto?

Toma la carta, abriéndola y lee lo siguiente:

"_Ariadna: Manuel me ha invitado junto a los hermanos Númenesse a su casa, para una reunión...ignoro de que se trata, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme. No demoro_

_Karol"_

Al instante el Sub Ministro y Líder de la sociedad elfica lee también la misiva. Los demás notan el cambio repentino del Jefe, que no augura nada bueno

- ¿¿¿Mis hijos en casa de Manuel Huayta???

- Oh oh

- ¿Pasa algo Ariadna?

- Si, un gran lío...

- No puede ser...¿que hacen mis hijos en ese...antro?

- No entendemos nada

- Creo – dice Samantha – que los chicos se han metido en un gran problema

- No, no son ellos...sino Manuel

Y muchos empiezan a lamentarse

- No se si es lo que sospecho

- ¿Que sospechas Eriol?

- Cuando mi Señor era soltero, Manuel trataba de invitarlo a diversos lugares, sin ningún resultado, le decía que era muy arisco, amargado y que por gusto se estaba perdiendo lo mejor de la vida.

- Era normal

- Pero cuando se comprometió, el trató de hacer lo que llama con mucha alegría una "despedida de soltero". No se lo que...

- Ay no

- ¿Pasa algo Ariadna?

- Conociendo a Manuel, si...este...pervertido va a tratar de...

- Ya te entendí, Ariadna – habla Elwer, el Sub Ministro bastante enojado – por eso impedía que mis hijos fueran a ese tipo de fiestas. Señoras y Señoritas, por favor espérennos, mientras nosotros iremos a resolver un problema

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

- Si Eriol...te necesitaremos

Los tres se dirigen a la chimenea...mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, dos elfos y un nervioso novio trataban (de todas las maneras) de salir del lugar, pero al parecer el dueño de casa y sus invitados se los impedía.

Eleanor (al lograr zafarse de dos muchachas que los perseguían por la sala), se dirige raudo y fastidiado a Manuel, que se había sentado cerca de la chimenea

- Esto fue suficiente...¿que les sucede a esas mujeres?

- Para eso las traje: para que el novio y ahora tu hermano y tu disfruten

- Creo, Manuel que esta vez pasaste de las líneas de la decencia...no esta bien esto

- Ni tampoco para mi – dice su hermano Meledherion junto a Karol – me siento una presa a punto de ser cazado

- Y esto no es lo que...yo pensaba de...en realidad ¿que significa esto?

- Vamos chicos – dice Manuel – no me digan que jamás estuvieron con una chica

Ambos elfos se ponen más que nerviosos, pero tratan de aparentar serenidad

- No es nuestra costumbre

- Ni tampoco una forma de...hacer esto

- No se que son realmente ustedes...he tratado de que al menos uno de su clan viniera

- Para pervertirnos¿verdad?

- Oye Manuel – dice uno de sus amigos – mejor déjalos ir, pero que el novio se quede

- Ah no, eso si que no – dice Eleanor – ustedes pueden hacer...lo que tengan planeado, pero ni a nosotros ni a Karol nos incluirán en sus planes

- Nos vamos – dice Meledherion, cogiendo de un brazo al novio

Pero Manuel se pone delante de la chimenea, cuyo fuego parece cambiar de forma a medida que va ardiendo...uno de los invitados observa perplejo los rasgos de un hombre, que le indica guardar silencio

- Déjanos salir, Manuel

- Si te conviene

- Ninguno va a salir de este lugar, no hasta que la fiesta haya acabado

- Corrección: tu fiesta, Huayta

- Ah, así que ¿ahora van a usar el apellido?

- Lo que estamos haciendo es imponer nuestro respeto

- Y nuestro cargo

- Aquí los cargos no sirven

- Ya veo – dice Meledherion – no te importa ni nuestra amistad, nuestra reputación, ni nada...ruega que Tobías no se entere de esto

- ¿El? Bah, no se enterará, además de que es un pobre tonto, ignorante y arisco, aparte de aburrido, no se como pude soportarlo en todos estos años

- Así que, para ti, soy aburrido...¿verdad?

La voz irónica y llena de odio congela de cuerpo entero a Manuel...porque a sus espaldas aparece en medio del fuego de la chimenea Tobías, acompañado de Eriol, Ariadna y el Sub Ministro, con rostros severos...los jóvenes elfos miran a su padre con susto y bajan la cabeza de pura vergüenza, mientras que el novio tiembla al ver a su amada, que le dirige una severa mirada, como indicando que guarde silencio.

El elfo mayor mira a los invitados, que han guardado silencio sepulcral y la música se detiene...algunos invitados empiezan a sentarse o abandonan el lugar discretamente

- Así esta mejor

- Yo...

- Contigo hablaremos en privado otro día, Oficial Huayta...hijos: a casa.

- Padre...

- Nosotros...

- Ahora y en silencio...hablaremos después

Ambos elfos se miran temerosos y obedecen la orden paterna, y al mismo tiempo Ariadna toma del brazo a su prometido, retirándose y dejando a los demás en la sala.

Tobías se acerca hacia el centro y mira a su alrededor

- Ya veo el porque no me invitaste

- No es eso...amigo...es...que...

- Así que recién soy tu amigo, que poco me conoces

- Yo...

- Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero cometer una locura...

- Discúlpame

- No hay disculpas, mañana a primera hora pediré que te cambien a otro departamento...al menos hay algo bueno que hiciste: no invitar a los ingleses, se hubieran llevado un buen chasco de todo esto

Manuel guarda silencio...no le conviene hablar.

El Sub Ministro, después de verificar todo, se retira sin decir ni una sola palabra, al igual que sus dos escoltas...Tobías sale acompañado de su asistente y caporal...unos minutos pasan y el fuego vuelve a su estado normal.

Los invitados ya ni tienen ganas de seguir festejando y se retiran por medio de la chimenea y el resto salio por la puerta, dejando al dueño de la hacienda solo, con una botella de licor en la mano, sentado, rumiando sobre su tan mala suerte

Afuera la noche cubre con su manto el cielo

Continuará -----------


	15. Un castigo insospechado

**CAPITULO 15: Un castigo...insospechado**

Al día siguiente, en el Ministerio se comentaba – por lo bajo – lo acontecido en la casa de Manuel y las posibles consecuencias. Tobías llegó muy temprano y pidió a un nuevo compañero para trabajar, mientras que el Ministro tenía una muy seria conversación con el aludido en su oficina.

Karol llegó a la oficina de Tobías con la cabeza baja, mientras que Meledherion trataba de tomar una taza de café, sin éxito. El pobre elfo estaba temeroso...sus padres les habían llamado la atención, tanto a él como a su hermano mayor por lo ocurrido anoche en casa humana - y ajena - y a pesar de todo, tenía culpabilidad...en su rostro se notaba que no había podido conciliar el sueño

- No voy a poder soportar trabajar al lado del Ministro...

- Ya pasará, Meledherion

- No lo entiendes, Tobías...hoy el Ministro me ha evitado, mi padre me ha expulsado de su oficina y he escuchado que van a transferirme...

- ¿Es cierto?

- Creo que...cielos no se que hacer - y oculta su rostro entre sus manos

A Tobías se le iluminó la mente:

- ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

- Lo que sea, pero no lejos de la ciudad

Miró al elfo y vio que, realmente temblaba...y no era por miedo

- ¿Estas ocultando algo?

- Eh...no

- ¿Seguro?

- No oculto nada...de verdad

- Bueno, pediré que te transfieran a mi oficina. Ya estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con personas tranquilas

- Y no entiendo como soportabas a Manuel, desde que llegaste...tu me entiendes...

- Pensé que cambiaría...

- Te equivocaste

- Y ustedes también...

- Es mi culpa al aceptar la invitación – dice Karol – ignoraba sus verdaderos planes

- Y nuestra curiosidad de saber sobre las costumbres mortales nos derrumbó

- Ni tú ni tu hermano son culpables, Meledherion...

- Pero hemos desobedecido, Karol...Y de su castigo no podremos escapar

- Calma...es su padre al fin y al cabo...déjenme hablar con él

- Ni lo intentes, Tobías – dice Eleanor, ingresando a la oficina abatido – me ha dicho de todo, esta muy furioso

- ¿Que pasó hermano?

- Está muy enojado...me ha castigado y dice que me va a transferir a provincia...no quiero irme, estar lejos de la Comunidad...me voy a enfermar

- Esperen ustedes dos – dice Tobías – no les entiendo nada

- Ay cuñado, es mejor que te prepares

- Porque ahora solo tu serás merecedor de sus favores

- Cualquier cosa que le pidas, te lo dará sin chistar

- Pero ustedes son sus hijos...sangre de su sangre

- Eso ahora no cuenta

- Hará valer la Ley Elfica...aun no lo conoces bien Tobías, sabrás de lo que hablamos cuando te enteres – dice Eleanor con voz temblorosa

- No salgan de mi oficina, ya regreso

Y el hombre sale decidido, mientras que los dos hermosos elfos se sientan abatidos, Karol trata de animarlos sin ningún resultado

- No se pongan así

- Ya no se que va a pasar ahora conmigo

- Ni yo – y en esos instantes entra una paloma hacia Meledherion, que abre el sobre y sus ojos se agrandan mientras lee la misiva

- ¡¡¡¡Me trasladan a Puno!!!!

- Cielos...¿ese lugar tan frío?

- Creo que nuestro padre me quiere congelado...no quiero ir

- Al menos no te dio peor castigo

- No puedo dejar a los alumnos del Instituto¿que pasará ahora?

- Al menos a tí te destacan a Puno, mi caso es peor

- ¿Que paso?

- Me suspendieron en el Dpto. de Relaciones Públicas Internacionales, sin goce de sueldo...

- ¿En otras palabras?

- Despedido

- Hay que agradecer a Manuel por esto – dice Meledherion muy enojado

- En que mala hora aceptamos esa invitación

- Calma

Va pasando las horas y los elfos se pasean nerviosos en la Oficina de Tobías, sin ninguna señal de su cuñado, creen que la conversación entre ambos hombres demore por algo que ya esta decidido. Ewler Numénessë no solamente destacaba por ser el Jefe y Líder de la Comunidad Elfica, sino que era un hombre reservado y cuyos principios son inamovibles, a la vez que sus actos...sus propios hijos comprendían al fin de que estaba hecho su padre, no importa el tiempo de vida que tenían, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión

Sus sospechas de que el castigo no cambiaba, se acrecentaron, cuando – cinco horas después – regresó Tobías a su oficina, cansado pero feliz

- ¿Que pasó cuñado?

- Por favor, dinos...

- Al menos no abandonaran Lima esta vez...pedí que a ambos los transfiriesen a mi Oficina.

- ¿De verdad?

- No te creo

- Solo pidió que vayan a casa, pues dice que aun no ha terminado de decirles algo importante

- ¿Algo?

- Ay no

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Este...no, gracias...iremos allá

- Ya que trabajaremos contigo, traeré mis pocas pertenencias

- Igual yo...nos vemos

Los hermanos elfos abandonan un poco tristes la oficina, mientras que Karol ve que Tobías oculta algo más

- ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

- Si...

- ¿Porque no se los dijiste?

- A veces pienso que no debo usar mucho la Oclumancia...se descubre cosas que uno no sospecha

- ¿Que les va a suceder?

- Ve a mi casa esta noche, allí lo sabrás...lleva a Ariadna, creo que no te dejará salir solo esta vez

- Tienes razón...nos vemos

Ambos hombres van a sus respectivos trabajos

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Comunidad Mágica, los ingleses han visto que el Líder Elfo ha llegado y se ha dirigido raudo y sin hablar con nadie a su habitación...la noche prometía una nueva velada, pero al parecer detectaron algo mas extraño

- ¿Que habrá ocurrido?

- No lo se – dice Arthur – espero que no afecte la nueva reunión que tenemos

- Tal vez alguna mala noticia

- Esperemos que no sean los mortifagos

- No, no lo creo – dice Sirius – sospecho que son de sus hijos

- ¿Porque?

- Me entere anoche que el Sr. Numénessë salio a buscar a sus hijos por la ciudad...creo que hicieron algo indebido...la Señora esta muy nerviosa...además acabo de enterarme algo que no les va a gustar mucho señores

- ¿Cual es?

- Dice la Ley Elfica que si un elfo desobedece una orden superior o paternal, es expulsado no solo de la familia...sino también de la comunidad

- Santo cielos

- Saben bien que no podemos meternos en líos ajenos, Padfoot

- Lo se ,Moomy...que quieres que haga, sin querer escuche como los regañaba y los enviada a sus cuartos, después hablaba con su mujer...por los sollozos de ella, creo que les van a aplicar el peor de los castigos

- Pobres elfos – decían las chicas

Todos sin excepción soltaron un triste suspiro...sin imaginar lo que sucedería horas después

ººººººººººººººººº

Muy tarde ya (cuando la noche se posesiono del cielo) los ingleses se retiraron – después de la cena – a sus habitaciones, antes vieron llegar por la chimenea a los jóvenes hermanos

- Eleanor

- Meledherion

- ¿Como están?

- Bien, Padma...gracias

- Con nuevas responsabilidades

- Al menos no he perdido mi puesto en el Instituto

- Pero ambos hemos sido transferidos al Dpto. de Defensa Civil Mágica

- ¿Van a trabajar junto a Tobías?

- Si Hermione...él mismo pidió nuestra transferencia

- Pero...

Un joven elfo ingresa saludando al grupo

- Namarie...su padre los espera en la Gran Sala

- Gracias Waill...iremos

- Señores, si nos disculpan

- Hay una charla pendiente

- Buena suerte

- Gracias

Pansy y Hermione les dan un abrazo, para darles valor y serenidad. Ambos elfos agradecen la muestra de cariño y se dirigen raudos a terminar de una buena vez el lio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan las horas y los jóvenes ingleses no habían podido dormir, en la oscuridad se reunieron para averiguar lo que había pasado

Pero en la ventana, Lavender veía algo que no se imaginaba

- Muchachos: vengan pronto

- ¿Que sucede?

- Miren

Afuera Meledherion estaba arrodillado en el jardín, sollozando, mientras que su hermano estaba de pie, pero ambos alicaidos, casi sin ganas de nada y sus equipajes listos...los jóvenes del ED llegan rápidamente donde ellos

- ¿Que les sucedió?

- ¿Pasa algo Meledherion?

- Mejor digan lo que les ocurrió

- Será la ultima vez que los vea aquí, muchachos

- ¿Porque Eleanor?

- Nos han expulsado definitivamente de la comunidad

Muestras de sorpresa se observan en sus rostros al oír la noticia

- Imposible

- Es vuestro padre

- Y es nuestro Líder, Seamus...tenemos que obedecer

- Es un castigo muy injusto

- Por mi no hay problema...pero mi hermano no lo soportará. Es aun menor de edad

Eleanor habla otra vez con él, arrodillandose ante el menor, pero aún así no logra tranquilizarlo...lo levanta y con su magia hace levitar sus baules

- Tenemos menos de una hora para irnos...

- Es que...

- No intervengan por favor...solo les pido que los ayuden a combatir al enemigo...que tengan buena suerte

Eleanor coge a su hermano y se lo lleva hasta la chimenea, donde al parecer alguien le esperaba. Mirando por última vez a los jóvenes ingleses, los saluda con una reverencia y abrazando a su hermano menor, ingresan a la chimenea, donde desaparecen, después de decir – en otro idioma – el nuevo destino, envolviéndolos en una enorme lengua de fuego verde, que se extingue ni bien los pasajeros desaparecen.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado muchísimos días y nada parecía estar fuera de control, excepto en dos lugares distintos: en la Comunidad Elfica, el grupo de ingleses había manifestado su desacuerdo por el castigo infringido a los dos jóvenes elfos, y aunque no estaban de ánimos para colaborar, aprovecharon el momento para decir unas cuantas verdades no solo al Jefe de la Casa, sino también al Consejo de Ancianos Elfos, que los escucharon atentamente...al ver que no había visos de solución, pidieron amablemente regresar a la antigua casona donde antes vivían, concediéndoles el permiso

Por otro lado, Tobías albergó secretamente a los hermanos elfos en su Hacienda (por pedido de su esposa Esperanza, al enterarse de lo sucedido) y se enteró de todo, molestándose la pareja por el absurdo castigo que sufren, prácticamente los estaba entregando al abandono o a su negra suerte...sospechando lo que iba a venir, anuló las redes flu – excepto las de su oficina – y dio nuevas ordenes a los hombres que trabajaban con él, siendo obedecido.

A Meledherion la expulsión le afecto sobremanera: al ser él menor de la familia y a la vez sufrir semejante castigo lo convirtió – de la noche a la mañana - en un joven solitario, sin ganas de la vida y deprimido...solo iba al trabajo en el Ministerio, tratando de no cruzarse en el camino de los Ministros y Jefes Departamentales, evitando a su parentela (que ya le había dado la espalda), hasta tuvo que renunciar a la enseñanza en el Instituto para no pasar vergüenzas ni tampoco bochornos; su hermano Eleanor la llevo mejor, pero estaba ofendido por el trato injusto y no le dirigía ni el saludo ni la palabra a ningún miembro de la Comunidad, excepto a pocas personas: Karol, Tobías, Ariadna, Samantha, Eriol y los ingleses

A Manuel Huayta le fue peor: al encontrar a los jóvenes elfos en su casa sin permiso y en una de esas "fiestas humanas", fue transferido de inmediato al Dpto. de Relaciones Públicas Internacionales, teniendo que sustituir a Eleanor y viajando a México para participar en una Reunión de Representantes de Ministerios Mágicos, acompañado de una escolta elfica, que tenía la misión de no dejarlo solo en ningún instante...y lamentaba su suerte, porque no solo había sido cambiado de trabajo, sino que su amistad con Tobías terminó por una estupidez. Se maldijo el no tener la boca cerrada y tenía que aceptar calladamente su castigo, aunque sospechaba que aun éste no había terminado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una comunidad campesina de Ancash, un grupo de personas se reunía en una casa modesta, pero acogedora. Los habitantes no sospechaban quien vivía dentro de aquella casa

Porque dentro estaba una mujer hermosa con mirada enloquecida y algunos hombres de confianza junto a un religioso que les indicaba los lugares de la ciudad donde podían entrar sin ser vistos y a la vez les enseñaba algunas fotografías de los miembros más importantes de la comunidad mágica peruana

Una foto llamó la atención de Bellatrix al verlo

- Vaya: así que mi primo esta vivo

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sirius...haré que se arrepienta de haber vivido

- Mira Bella: tu prima y su esposo

- ¡¡¡Traidores!!!

- Y hay algunos jovencitos

- Serán un buen manjar

- ¿Y esto? – dice Bridget al ver una foto cuya imagen parece alegrar su vista

- Ellos son los Altos Elfos...estos dos son muy jóvenes, pero han sido asignados a la Orden del Fénix

- Muy apuestos – dice Bellatrix con una voz casi infantil – será un placer tener en brazos a uno de ellos

- Y los tendrás a los dos, sé como capturarlos

- ¿Verdad?

- Así los llevaras vivos ante tu Líder...este es el plan

Aquel grupo se junta y escucha el plan de ataque del religioso

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En la casona en Lima, los ingleses andan muy preocupados: han tenido información de que ya han ingresado los mortifagos al país, pero se desconoce su paradero. La alerta cunde en la Comunidad, que se va preparando para un posible ataque sorpresa

Mientras los miembros del Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales (al mando de Ariadna) refuerzan la vigilancia sobre un edificio, donde se llevará a cabo una reunión importante con los Delegados de las Comunidades Mágicas Latinoamericanas.

Nadie se imagina que el evento esta a punto de sufrir un cambio de planes...en especial del menos pensado

Continuará ---------------

**Notitas:**

Lupita, por favor despues de leer este capítulo, escribeme a mi mail...

Pobres hermanos elfos: van a sufrir duro, pero un acontecimiento cercano cambiará por completo la visión de todos...pero "alguien" aparecerá inoportunamente, cambiando el destino de un personaje

dejen sus reviews...hasta la próxima semana


	16. La aparición de Snape, una extraña confe

**Nota de la Autora:** Como ya conocen los que leen este fic, a partir de este capítulo, agregare una relacion yaoi (hombre -hombre) jsutamente con dos personajes que, (a pesar de no conocerse bien) se verán y enamoraran "a primera vista". Pero aca tambien - como que Alejandro ha estado presintiendo - vendrá una desgracia que enlazara a muchos. Lo malo es que este capitulo me salio muy largo

En los siguientes capitulos se pondra mas movido la cosa...espero que les guste y dejenme sus reviewssss. plisssssss

gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 16: La aparición de Snape, una extraña confesión y la Batalla de la Cumbre **

Unos días atrás, se anunciaba en el Diario "La Verdad Mágica" la llegada de altos representantes de países latinoamericanos para una Cumbre de Naciones Mágicas, que se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana. Todo estaba quedando en su sitio y se había puesto los mejores sistemas de seguridad, a la vez que muchos dignatarios - entre mortales y mágicos - confirmaban su presencia para la Inauguración del evento, en el Hotel Sol de Oro

Pero faltando tres días para el evento, Karol iba raudo por la Red Flu, a la casona donde los ingleses vivían, sorprendiéndolos a todos en pleno desayuno

- Sr. Rufus, señores: disculpen la interrupción

- ¿Que sucede Karol?

- Vengan todos, acompáñenme al Hospital

- Pero que

- Sin preguntas...rápido

Al instante, abandonan la sala y entran a la chimenea...un buen rato después, llegan al Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, ingresando por la sección de emergencias y llevados al piso 13.

Allí en una Sala especial, los ve el Dr. Santos, que se acerca presuroso

- Buenos días señores, disculpen la llamada...en la madrugada ingresó por emergencia una persona traída por miembros del Escuadrón Ministerial, en la cual no sabíamos como se llamaba, hasta que fue atendido...se avisó a la Hacienda Príncipe, pero nos hemos equivocado y el Sr. Wankary me pidió que les avisara urgentemente

- ¿Pero porque?

- Tal vez ustedes me pueden decir quien es este hombre

Todos se acercan a la ventana y lo que ven es simplemente aterrorizante: frente a ellos estaba, con un respirador, el hombre que han estado buscando por varios meses, siendo atendido de sus heridas

- ¡¡¡¡¡Severus!!!!!

- ¿Lo conocen?

- Si...estaba siendo buscado intensamente

- ¿Donde lo hallaron?

- Deberán preguntarle al Ministro, ya esta en camino...con permiso

El doctor se aleja mientras los demás lo miran con estupor

- Así que Severus está vivo

- Es increíble el sistema de búsqueda que tiene esta comunidad, resultó siendo eficaz

- ¿Como y en donde lo hallaron?

- Lo ignoramos Ron - dice su padre

- Parece débil – habla Draco

- Posiblemente lo hallaron en un lugar bastante deplorable...miren esas heridas

- No puedo creer la suerte que tiene Snivellus

- ¿¿Que???

- ¿Snique?

- Le decíamos así en la escuela

- ¡¡¡Sirius!!! – le reprenden Remus y Tonks

- Sirius – dice Lucius bastante molesto – olvídate de las burlas por ahora, no es conveniente en este lugar

- Tiene razón – habla Alastor – además tendrá que respondernos varias preguntas

- Miren: esta despertando – dice Hermione y los demás observan

El hombre va despertando y mira alrededor mientras que dos enfermeros lo miran y le hacen algunas preguntas, uno de ellos sale después de unos cinco minutos

- Hola soy Camilo...¿quien de ustedes se llama Remus?

- Yo

- Puede entrar...el paciente quiere hablar con usted

- ¿Conmigo?

- Moomy

- Solo cinco minutos, mañana estará bien y le darán el alta respectiva...

- Pero...

- Entra Remus – le dice Minerva – pero no le preguntes nada aún, al menos explícale en donde estamos

- Bien...

El hombre lobo ingresa y se sienta cerca...observan como ambos mantienen no solo contacto visual, sino también una extraña afinidad, tomándose las manos

- Ignoraba que Severus cultivaba una amistad de esa manera con Remus

- ¿Sabias algo de esto, Tonks?

- Ni idea – decía la chica de cabellos violeta – aunque sospecho que ambos se estimaban desde tiempo

- Pero estará bien

El Ministro llegó acompañado de su escolta, junto al Sub Ministro con su escolta, que los veía un poco alterado pero sereno

- Buenos días, Sres. Ministros

- Su búsqueda ha terminado, señores

- Y nuestra permanencia también

- Por favor, Sr. Rufus: aun los necesitamos, tenemos una Cumbre y queremos que asistan

- Además son nuestros invitados

- Muchas gracias Sr. Alejandro, Sr. Elwer...

- ¿Y en donde lo hallaron? – preguntan ansiosos los jóvenes

- Veo que ellos están mas interesados que ustedes

- Disculpe, pero es que nos parece un poco...extraño su aparición, después de casi cuatro años

- Les entiendo – dice Alejandro – fue hallado en la frontera con Ecuador, pensaban los vigilantes que era un ladrón, pero al verlo mas cerca, se dieron cuenta que estaba herido...llamaron a la posta y uno de nuestros hombres lo identificó, ordenando su traslado a Lima

- ¿Y ha hablado?

- Aun no, Alastor...ni bien sea dado de alta, ira con ustedes...lo que diga puede ser importante para ambos grupos

- Será lo mejor

- Y la Inauguración será este sábado en la noche, irán a recogerlos a las 7 pm

- Estaremos listos

- ¿Irán sus...?

- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!

- Que...oh, lo siento

- ¿Decía, Srta.?

- No, no es nada...disculpe

Pero Elwer sabia por quienes iba a preguntar la muchacha, pero se había olvidado de lo sucedido días atrás...con una disculpa los Ministros se retiraron, dejando al grupo en los pasillos del hospital

Cerca al elevador, Alejandro hablaba con Elwer

- No debes ser tan duro con tus propios hijos

- Yo ya no tengo hijos, Alejandro

- No es justo semejante castigo...hasta evitan acercárseme cada vez que los llamo, mandan a alguien a preguntar el motivo o la orden que les quiero enviar

- Es su forma de evitar contacto con nosotros

- O talvez, estén evitando encontrarse contigo

- Es su problema...ya no son de la comunidad

- Elwer: tengo el presentimiento de que ese castigo que le diste a tus hijos va a desencadenar una desgracia...no quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero algo extraño va a ocurrirles y no estarás allí para protegerlos

- Alejandro: me han desobedecido y eso se paga caro...ya no son ni mis hijos, ni tampoco son de la comunidad élfica

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Es mi ultima decisión

E ingresa con su escolta al ascensor...Alejandro se le queda mirando y mueve la cabeza negativamente. Ha estado revisando desde hace varias semanas las profecías y ha encontrado una, que menciona a un elfo y no sabe como decir lo que posiblemente, se venga en un futuro lejano, sin imaginar los sucesos que ocurrirán mas pronto de lo que él se imaginaba

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Severus es dado de alta y llevado por Remus y Tonks a la casona donde están esperándolo los demás miembros del Ministerio, la Orden del Fénix y el ED.

Al ingresar, ve que todos lo miran con bastante atención

- ¿Que les pasa, acaso tengo cara de payaso?

- Al menos no cambias, Severus

- Veo que sigue igual, Profesor Snape

- Tendrás que responder algunas preguntas

- No entiendo – dice alzando sus cejas

- ¿Donde estabas en estos años?

- ¿Porque no supimos de tu paradero?

- ¿Que sucedió después de la pelea entre Lord Voldemort y Harry? – dice Sirius seriamente – algo tienes que saber¿no?

- No mucho...lo que vi...es increíble

- ¿Que pasó?

- Ese mocoso...no sabia que haría una cosa así

- ¿De que hablas?

- El Sr. Potter usó un extraño hechizo que halló en un libro prohibido y confiscado por el Ministerio...ignoro de donde obtuvo ese libro, pero debió de haberse entrenado solo y sin ayuda...lo dominó, pero al parecer existía un efecto secundario de ese hechizo y se lo lanzó al Señor Tenebroso cuando estaba frente a él, sin medir las consecuencias

- Vimos en lo que se convirtió

- ¿Y?

- Me atrapó y torturó, pero no dije nada...después me mantuvo lejos de los demás...no sabia si Draco había logrado huir y deje de recibir noticias, pensé que iba a morir en esa celda

- ¿Que pasó entonces?

- Me trasladaron a otro lugar...pero justo ayer hubo una explosión y logre salir...perdí el sentido al hallar a un grupo de gente en una especie de puesto fronterizo...a propósito¿en donde estamos?

- Adivina...

- No estoy para bromas, perro sarnoso

- Lo mismo digo, Snivellus

- Ay estos dos van a intentar matarse otra vez – dice Enmeline fastidiada, pero será uno de los jóvenes que le conteste

- Sr. Snape: estamos en Perú

- ¿No estamos en...Londres¿Que hacemos en un país tan desconocido?

- Hemos tenido que abandonar Londres por nuestra propia seguridad – dice Narcissa – muchos desaparecieron

- Y no sabemos como están los demás – dice Neville

- La escuela esta tomada, al igual que los puntos mas importantes

- Aquí nos están ayudando y la guerra ha llegado, saben que un grupo de mortífagos esta en este país...ignoramos sus planes

- Además – dice Hermione – debe conocer lo que oculta esta sociedad mágica

- ¿De que esta hablando?

- Eso debes verlo con tus propios ojos pasado mañana, Severus – dice Lucius – tengo un traje de gala que te sentará bien

- Y aquí esta tu varita – dice Alastor – pero te tendré en la mira

Severus recibe su varita pero con bastante tensión. Sabe bien que Moody es un buen auror pero bastante alocado y peligroso, cree que los demás le ocultan algo y aunque trate de averiguar con su Oclumancia lo que sucede, no es mucha la información que obtiene

Un sonido en la chimenea les indica que tienen visitas: Meledherion ha llegado a visitar a los jóvenes, mirando con extrañeza al recién llegado y este abre sus ojos sorprendido, al ver al joven elfo y se acerca con curiosidad. Meledherion tiembla y cierra los ojos, para no sentir aquella mirada aguda penetrante y fría que recorre su cuerpo

- ¿¿Pero...es...un Alto Elfo??? – dice sorprendido de lo que ve mientras va acercándose y mirándolo fijamente. Había leído algo sobre ellos, pero pensaba que eran leyendas; hasta le toco un mechón de sus suaves cabellos, haciendo que el elfo abriera sus ojos y lo mirara con terror

- Severus – dice Minerva – este joven es Meledherion

- Hola Meledherion – dicen las chicas alegremente

- Hola muchachos...eh...no sabia que estaban con visitas...regreso luego – y se da media vuelta

- No, no te vayas – dice Rufus – es mejor que el Profesor Snape vea con sus propios ojos lo que tiene esta comunidad

- Creo que no soy la persona indicada en estos momentos, Sr. Rufus, yo...solo vine a hablar con los muchachos

- Calma, sabemos de tu problema...no concordamos con el castigo, pero aun así, apoyamos tanto a ti como a tu hermano

- Gracias

- Además eres bienvenido – dice Cho

- Para nosotros tu si vales y mucho – dice Marietta

- No...se que...decir

- Increíble...no puedo creer lo que veo – dice Severus con voz suave

- Ni yo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Eres idéntico a Tobías...lo conocerás, yo te lo presentaré – dice el bello elfo rubio, muy cohibido

- ¿Quien es Tobías?

- Eso lo verás después – dice Lucius al ver que el joven elfo se sonrojaba violentamente ante la presencia de Severus y bajaba la cabeza, como avergonzado - creo que vino a visitar a los muchachos

- Es verdad...¿podemos conversar en privado?

- Claro

Todos los jóvenes se van con el elfo, que le mira intrigado como el extraño hombre aun no le quita los ojos de encima. Cerca de una terraza, toman asiento y conversan

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Queremos saber la verdad

- Y no omitas nada

- Es mejor que no sepan mucho – dice el elfo – no ha sido nada grato

- Pero nos hemos enterado que Manuel Huayta los invito

- Según Manuel, era una reunión y...termino en lo que nunca nos imaginamos...

- ¿Porque?

- Nuestro padre se enojó mucho...ignorábamos que estaba prohibido ese tipo de reuniones, bueno...no se menciona en las Leyes Elficas

- Y ustedes

- ¿Que les pasó en realidad?

- Nada...Hemos sido desterrados

Todos se sorprenden de lo que les cuenta...Pansy lo abraza junto a las hermanas Patil

- No lo sabíamos

- Ni nosotros...no quiere ni volver a vernos, para él no somos nada

- No es justo...yo voy a...

- No intervengas, Hermione...podría ser peor para los mortales y no les conviene

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Hemos dejado de usar su apellido...Y somos dueños de nuestro propio destino

- Pero no pueden quedarse solos...no tienen donde...

- ¿Vivir? Si...por ahora tenemos hospedaje en la Hacienda Príncipe y aun trabajamos en el Ministerio. En cualquier momento tenemos que buscar vivienda propia y no es nada fácil

- ¿No?

- Hay algo que no les hemos dicho

- ¿Es grave?

- No...escuchen: antes de que ocurriera esto, estábamos estudiando justamente sobre algunos de nuestros congéneres, que sufrieron destierro de la comunidad por diversos motivos. Muchos se unieron con mortales, llevando una vida igual a la de ellos

- ¿Y que significa eso?

- No seas boba, Luna...ellos deben elegir compañera

- ¿Y formar familia? Disculpa Meledherion, pero no te veo aun con edad para tener esposa e hijos...mucho menos con una mortal

- Aun no alcanzo la mayoría de edad, Dean...de mi hermano no hay problema, me imagino que por ser él mayor, ya tiene resuelto esa parte

- ¿Y tu?

- No...lo se.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que seas mayor de edad?

- Ahora eso ya no cuenta, Blaise...

- Si cuenta – dice Draco – si te han desterrado, tu padre debe saber muy bien que eres aun menor de edad...tratará de arreglar esto

- Se bien que no lo hará...lo hecho, hecho está

- No te des por vencido

- Ya todo esta hecho, Cho...solo tengo una posible solución

- ¿La hay?

- Dínosla

- No puedo...es...complicado

- ¿Es difícil?

- A ver, déjanos adivinar – dicen los hermanos Colin- como eres aun menor de edad, alguien mayor que tu debe ser tu Tutor

- No es eso y ni se como explicarlo...vendré mañana para llevarles a un lugar turístico

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

- No se preocupen...una pregunta: ese hombre de túnica negra¿quien es?

- El es Severus Snape...creíamos que lo conocías en el hospital

- Ya no trabajo con los Ministros desde el incidente, sino con el Sr. Príncipe...él mismo pidió que nos trasladaran a mi hermano y a mi a su oficina y la verdad, es mas tranquilo trabajar allí

- ¿Y Karol?

- Esta bien...le explicó lo sucedido, y creo que mañana habrá boda, pero será en secreto

- ¿Como que en secreto?

- Les contaré mañana en el paseo...debo irme

Meledherion se pone de pie y sale raudo hacia la chimenea, pero antes de ingresar, una mano le toma del brazo, deteniendo su marcha

- Contigo quería hablar

- Suélteme, Sr. Snape

- Ah...así que sabes mi nombre

- Me lo dijeron los muchachos hace unos minutos...usted era uno de los mas buscados...veo que lo han perdonado

- No necesito que nadie haga nada por mí, pero veo que tu estas en un serio problema

- No es de su incumbencia – y trata de zafarse, pero el apretón hace que empiece a molestarse

- Hay algo que quiero saber, una pregunta y te dejo ir

Fastidiado (pero temeroso y no sabe el porque) le contesta

- Pues dígalo de una vez

- Estas solo...¿verdad?

La pregunta le incomoda y empieza a sospechar, pero logra – al fin – zafarse e ingresa a la chimenea, desapareciendo entre las llamas...Severus al final sonríe, no necesita la respuesta, al parecer su actitud fue suficiente para él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente temprano, los chicos despiertan y hacen planes para el día...bajan a desayunar con los adultos, a quienes encuentran ya acomodados

- Buenos días

- Buenos días

- Veo que están de buen humor

- Hoy iremos de paseo

- Que bien

- Hace tiempo que no salen a pasear

Al otro lado de la sala, la chimenea anuncia la llegada de una persona...aparece el jovencísimo elfo con una túnica crema (muy distinta de los que anteriormente usaba) deteniéndose dudoso en la entrada de la sala

- Al fin

- Ya llegó

- Hola Meledherion – saludan todos alegres

- Saludos a todos

- ¿Que pasó con tu saludo anterior? – pregunta Ginny

- Eh...no es necesario ya en mi caso...mas adelante les explico

- Ven acompáñanos en el desayuno

- Yo...

- No seas tímido, queremos conversar un poco contigo

- Bueno...gracias

Y toma asiento, entre Lucius y Alastor, pero frente a Minerva, Narcissa y Severus (que no le quita la vista de encima)

- ¿Y Eleanor?

- Trabajando en el Ministerio...cuando pueda, vendrá a visitarlos

- Ahora si nos explicarás lo que te ocurre

- No...estoy bien

- Sabes mentir muy bien – dice Sirius – si no te conociéramos un poco, diría yo que estas apesadumbrado

- No es nada

- Vamos muchacho, estamos en confianza

- Es que estoy un poco deprimido...por lo sucedido

- ¿El problema es con su padre?

- Ya no es su padre, Snape – le cuenta Alastor – lo ha expulsado de su comunidad junto a su hermano mayor...el problema que tiene, según he leído la copia de las Leyes que nos ha prestado Karol, es que él es aun menor de edad y no sabe que hacer muy bien con su vida

- Ah...considero que tu padre ha cometido una injusticia contigo muchacho, pero no es motivo para estar con esa cara – habla Lucius – ahora el problema es que tu, Meledherion no has pensado aún en tu futuro...y lo sucedido te ha afectado por completo

- Ustedes no entienden aun...mejor hablemos de otra cosa, por favor

El tono de voz del elfo llama la atención a todos...desde aquel día del incidente, han notado el cambio completo de la personalidad del elfo, que ahora es bastante tímido y retraído (a diferencia de otros días pasados). Muchos piensan que es el resultado del castigo que aun sufre y por ser menor, es el que esta llevando la peor parte.

- Es mejor cambiar de terma – habla Tonks

- Buena idea¿donde piensas llevar a los muchachos?

- ¿No irán todos?

- Nosotros preferimos armar un plan de contingencia, en caso que los mortifagos ingresen a la ciudad...iremos otro día

- Pero ellos – dice Minerva, señalando a los jóvenes – están ansiosos de salir

- ¿Y que pasó con Ariadna y Karol?

- Lo que les voy a decir no les va a gustar: anoche se casaron en secreto

- QUEEEEE

- Lo siento...ellos están muy molestos con la comunidad elfica por lo ocurrido...así que solo planearon algo intimo, para unas 30 personas...me imagino que a los Ministros no les va a gustar la noticia de hoy que saldrá en el diario. Solo les pedimos disculpas por no haberlos avisado

- No te preocupes – habla Remus – al menos estamos de su lado

- Es una forma de protestar...- dicen los demás

- Pero es mejor que aparenten que no saben nada...van a venir a preguntarles y no querían meterlos en líos

- Les entregas nuestros saludos

- Será un placer

- Pero entonces no les hemos enviado un presente

- Será más adelante, muchachos...y ¿adonde piensas llevarlos?

- ¿Acaso ya conocen la ciudad? Me gustaría dar una vuelta – contesta Severus con voz agridulce

- Ay no – dice Padma en voz baja

- ¿Que pasa?

- Mira como esta Meledherion...que extraño

- Shhh

- ¿Pasa algo? – dice Ron

- Ya deberías de darte cuenta, Ron – le dice Hermione preocupada – solo son sospechas mías, no se...

- Ya habla de una vez – le dicen los chicos en voz baja

- Aquí no – y se acerca al elfo – ¿a donde nos vas a llevar esta vez?

- A Barranco...hay un lugar que ustedes deben ver, se que les gustará

- ¿Podemos ir? – dice Draco a los mayores

- Tengan cuidado

- Yo me hago responsable...no se preocupen

- Meledherion: sabemos que eres juicioso y responsable, pero vas con mas de 30 jóvenes

- Ya he manejado grupos mayores a 150, estoy acostumbrado

- Pero...

- Además él vendrá – señala a Severus – ¿podrían venir Remus y Tonks?

- ¿Y tú trabajo?

- Tengo el día libre, me lo dio mi Jefe...

- Bueno, si es así...diviértanse

- Vamos – dicen un coro de 40 jóvenes ingleses, fascinados por salir y pasear

Pero Hermione se ha dado cuenta de algo que pasó inadvertido para los demás: las miradas que le lanzaba Severus a Meledherion y la forma de evitar cualquier contacto físico. Además veía que el elfo ya no vestía su elegante túnica de su comunidad, sino una sencilla túnica ministerial, pero aun así, atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual.

Era consciente que estos Altos Elfos tenían un enorme poder de atracción a ambos sexos, pero no se sentían intimidados a las miradas, manejando sus vidas tranquila y convenientemente...pero cuando su amigo vio a Severus, es como si el mundo se le despertara de una extraña manera y evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos ¿vergüenza? No sabría decir...ha estado estudiando los libros de historias de ambas comunidades y había descubierto muchas sorpresas y vio que era el momento conveniente para que sus compañeros y amigos lo supieran...después del paseo.

Afuera un ómnibus los esperaba...Meledherion se pone de pie e invita a los demás a subir. Una vez todos adentro el ómnibus parte a su destino y en el camino van conversando

- Mañana vendré a recogerlos, quiero verlos muy elegantes

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- Eleanor esta muy bien y les manda saludos...lo verán mañana

- Pobre, anda ocupado – dice Angélica

- Las nuevas responsabilidades del Dpto. de Defensa Civil Mágica absorben nuestro tiempo, pero al menos trabajo es trabajo

- Pero tu...no entiendo – dice Katie

- No estoy bien aún

- Podemos ayudar – dice Ernie

- No, gracias...no queremos meterlos en problemas

- No es problema...sabes bien que mientras mas manos ayuden...

- Lo sé...pero después de lo ocurrido...

- No puedo creer que sea tu comunidad un grupo de cabezas huecas y sin juicio – dice Terry – están cometiendo un gravísimo error

- Ya hemos hablado de ese tema chicos, por favor, esta oleado y sacramentado

- No puedo creer que lo tomes así – dice Colin

- Es mi destino

- ¿¿Y de que tema están hablando??

- Upsss – dice Dennis

- El Profesor Snape no sabe nada, aun – dice Draco – sería mejor si le contaran...

- ¡¡¡No!!!

- Meledherion

- Lo siento...disculpe si soy así, es que no quiero meter a nadie mas en este problema, Sr. Snape

- ...Llámame Severus, por favor...¿Meledherion?? si no se que problemas tienes, no podré ayudarle

El timbre de voz de Severus hace que el pobre elfo se ruborice y baje la cabeza, murmurando algo como "No lo haré" que es escuchado por Remus. Al instante el hombre lobo intuye e interviene

- Severus: este chico y su hermano han pasado por un grave problema y han sido no solo castigados, sino expulsados de su comunidad...no quiere hablar del tema y es mejor que respetes su decisión

- Esta bien...no lo sabía...lo siento

- Ya llegamos – dice Luna

El parque era hermoso y el mejor cuidado. Muchas personas los miraban extrañados, pero intuían que eran turistas...aunque no le quitaban los ojos de encima al elfo. El Puente de los Suspiros abría sus puertas a visitantes, tanto nacionales como extranjeros, estos últimos maravillados porque habían oído en sus países la existencia de una comunidad elfica y viajaban para tener la oportunidad de verlos en persona. Ahora estos turistas alistaban sus cámaras y videos para grabar al grupo, del cual Meledherion destacaba nítidamente y aunque el chico hacía lo imposible para no llamar la atención, salía perdiendo...fastidiado, los ignoró olímpicamente y llevó a sus amigos hasta la playa

Allí los jóvenes fueron a recorrer la orilla mientras la pareja iba con otro grupo a comprar refrescos. Severus se acercó al elfo y le susurró al oído

- Se que te atraigo¿verdad?

- Sr. Snape...¿que dice?

- No lo niegues. Se bien sobre tu comunidad, pero también otras cosas desconocidas...pensé que eran ustedes una leyenda

- Existimos, para mala suerte de muchos

- O buena, de algunos

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Lo sabes muy bien...tal vez si mañana me concede su compañía

- Yo...eh...no

- ¿Por qué?

- Usted tendrá una novia o una mujer que le acompañe...o conocerá a una chica en la Inauguración de mañana

- No, soy soltero...no tengo compañías

- Estaré en servicio, no puedo

- Bien...conoceré entonces a su Jefe y le pediré permiso, si es eso lo que teme

- Le prometí presentarle al Sr. Príncipe y cumpliré...pero de allí a intervenir en mi trabajo...

- No intervendré en su trabajo

- Pues no quiero su compañía...¿entendió?

- Aunque trates de negar tu esencia, sabes que tengo razón...y tu mente te traiciona

El elfo se apartó de Severus y trató de cerrar su mente, pero no podía...desde los hechos ocurridos en su antigua casa, había perdido temporalmente la habilidad de la Oclumancia y no podía ni cerrar su mente a nada...miraba con temor como Severus lo miraba fijamente y se le acercaba temerariamente, arrinconándolo a la pared

- Estas confundido...imagino que no has pasado buenos momentos

- ¿Acaso sabe?

- Es suficiente las imágenes que veo en su mente...me va a disculpar por invadirla, pero anda muy frágil...concuerdo con los demás por el terrible castigo que su padre les dio

- Yo ya no tengo padre ni familia...soy un paria desterrado, no sirvo para nada

- No hable de esa manera – dice el profesor, tomándolo de un brazo y acercándolo a su cuerpo – no se deje vencer ni decaer, vales mucho mas que tu estúpida especie, no saben lo que están perdiendo con sus acciones y leyes rígidas

- Si sabe eso, entonces no tiene ningún derecho de ordenarme, déjeme...

- Ni creas que te dejaré en paz, muchacho...me importas mucho como para dejarte...

- ¡¡¡Severus!!!

La voz de Remus hace que el profesor reaccione y suelte al elfo. Ambos hombres miran (uno con odio y otro con pavor) al hombre lobo, que esta junto a Tonks, Hermione, Cho, Zacharías y los demás chicos. Habían visto (más no escuchado) la escena

- ¿De que hablaban?

- Nada importante, Tonks

- ¿Seguro?

- No se preocupen, solo de la fiesta...

- Aquí les trajimos bebidas

- Gracias, Angélica – dice el elfo aturdido

- ¿Tu Severus?

- Bueno...

Pero había algo mas...Hermione al fin comprobó sus sospechas, pero no era el momento de hablar, todo el grupo fue a almorzar. Pasaron una tarde bastante agradable y disfrutaron de una puesta del sol y la brisa marina, olvidándose por esos momentos de los problemas y de la guerra

Al regresar a la casona, muchos estaban entre felices y eufóricos, hablando de lo que se pondrán para la fiesta de mañana. Solo tres personas estaban calladas. Ingresaron todos y el ómnibus se retiró, el elfo habló con los demás y se despidió de los jóvenes, dirigiéndose a la chimenea

Antes de irse, vio como los muchachos iban a sus habitaciones, mientras que en la otra sala los adultos conversaban...entristecido, toma un poco de polvos flu para marcharse, pero una mano lo detiene

- ¿Extrañas a alguien?

- Eh...no y suélteme

- Debemos hablar...en privado

- Tengo prisa, Sr. Snape

- Que yo sepa, no tienes nada que hacer, estas con permiso y no te soltaré hasta que conversemos

Aterrado, mira tanto a la escalera como a la sala contigua, Severus lo nota y jala al elfo hasta el jardín, donde observa que las ventanas de varias habitaciones tienen su luz prendida. Llegan hasta una parte oscura donde podían conversar, pero el elfo trataba de escapar, miraba a todos lados para buscar una salida, pero estaba acorralado.

- Sin que nadie los viera, ambos conversan al fin

- ¿Que es lo que quiere?

- Dímelo tu, Meledherion

- ¿Que?

- Vi algo en tu mente, que al principio me costó creer...¿es cierto que tu padre no solo te expulsó de tu hogar, sino también de tu comunidad?

- Si

- ¿Ya no tienes a nadie que te cuide?

- Solo mi hermano...pero soy responsable por mi mismo y puedo elegir mi propio camino

- ¿Elegir? Explícate

- Hay una antigua ley entre los Altos Elfos, heredado de nuestros antepasados

- Dímela...

- Dice que si un elfo, no importa su edad ni sexo, si es expulsado de la comunidad por falta grave e irreparable, solo tiene una oportunidad de continuar viviendo con los mortales, siendo como ellos, olvidando su antigua forma de vida

- Esa parte se entiende bien...complétala

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero...

- ¿No quieres o temes lo que sientes?

- Ah...no hablaré

- Déjame terminar: puede vivir con un mortal, no importa de que edad o sexo sea...desligándose para siempre de su antigua forma de vida

- ¿Como lo sabe? – dice mirándolo fijamente

- Lo se desde el primer momento en que te vi...no puedes cerrar tu mente, aun estas dolido y las imágenes ingresaban a mi cerebro como una película...buscabas algo entre los mortales y no lo hallabas...hasta hoy

- ¿¿Usted?? No, eso nunca...antes muerto

- ¿Y perderte de la oportunidad de disfrutar aquellas sensaciones – lo toma por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo – no sentir el abrazo sincero o el cariño de aquella persona a quien buscas desesperadamente? – lo mira fijamente a los ojos – tienes que ser o muy estúpido o muy ciego para no darte cuenta de lo que sientes...admítelo

Estaba perdido...Severus había dado en el clavo y Meledherion no sabia como zafarse de él, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar con su abrazo, pero su mente luchaba con eso, sus ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba aquellos ojos negros y fríos. Se sentía como una presa acorralada frente a su verdugo, incapaz de moverse...pero lo que hizo Severus simplemente lo trastornó: lo acercó más y le dio un beso. Asustado, no sabia como reaccionar, e involuntariamente abrió su boca, permitiendo que el otro profundizara el beso...incapaz de resistir, se sujetó al hombro, pues sentía que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y fuese a desmayarse.

Así lo vio Severus cuando terminó de besarlo y miró su rostro

- Veo que te gusto...no lo niegues

- Yo...

- Estas preocupado por lo que puedan pensar los demás...pues nadie se enterará

- Es que...

- Será nuestro secreto...y me imagino que aceptarás mi compañía...¿no?

- Si...mañana, después de...

- La fiesta...buena idea, tenemos mucho que conversar...te acompaño a la chimenea

Ambos regresaron e ingresaron a la oscura sala, donde Severus le brindó algunas caricias tiernas que hicieron temblar de emoción a Meledherion y lo dejó marcharse. Después de comprobar que no había nadie espiando, subió alegremente a su habitación a descansar.

En la Hacienda Príncipe, Eriol terminaba su trabajo y se iba a acostar, viendo como la chimenea se encendía y aparecía el más buscado de todos

- ¿Donde has estado, Meledherion?

- Ah...por ahí...

- Tobías esta preocupado

- Lo siento, debí avisar...voy a dormir

- Ve, mañana será un largo día

- Hasta mañana...

Se despidieron y marcho a su habitación cerrándolo...se metió a la cama, aun aturdido, pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro: al fin parece que encontró su verdadero camino. Tocó sus labios y suspirando cerró sus ojos para soñar (después de mucho tiempo) con lo que tanto deseaba...

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en todos lados era un movimiento: en la casona todos se arreglaban para ir presentables al evento, en el Ministerio los trabajadores arreglaban y ultimaban detalles...muchos revisaban o daban los últimos detalles para el inicio de la Cumbre Internacional de Naciones Mágicas

Horas después ya todo estaba listo...en la casona, mientras el reloj marcaba las seis, muchos ingleses (entre jóvenes y adultos) se ponían sus mejores trajes

- Enmeline: ayúdame con este traje

- Ya voy, niña...cielos pero que nervios

- ¿Donde esta mi rubor?

- Mi peloooooo...no puedo

- ¿Alguien ha cogido el fijador?

- Devuélvanme mi crema

- Mi traje esta mas decente que la ultima vez

- No reniegues Ron, al menos es normal, no como aquel adefesio que vestiste en el Baile de Navidad de hace años – le dicen Dennis, Seamus y Neville con rostros alegres

- Ya no seas gracioso...

En la sala ya los esperaban algunos adultos

- Tonks por favor, no demores

- Casi estoy lista, Remus

- Al menos ya estamos listos – dice Arthur elegantemente vestido para la ocasión, mientras veía bajar a los Malfoy

- ¿Y los chicos no bajan?

- Se están demorando – dice Sirius – el ómnibus llega a las 7 pm

- Vaya, vaya – dice Alastor –¿y ese traje Snape? –dice al ver bajar al espía ex mortifago muy bien vestido

- ¿Algún problema?

- No...es demasiado elegante

- No he traído ninguna muda de ropa, Alastor...no tuve otra opción

- ¿Y quien te prestó ese traje?

- Lo encontré con una nota...

Decía la verdad a medias...pues sospechaba quien le había mandado un hermoso traje de gala y justo a su medida.

En el segundo piso, los chicos (ya listos casi todos) se reunían con Hermione

- Ahora si que nos vas a contar, Hermy

- - Hasta ayer era una sospecha...después de lo que vi en la playa

¿Ver?

- ¿Que viste?

- No se, Luna...es que

- Habla ya – le dicen los chicos

-Yo...sospecho que...Meledherion...

- ¿Que le pasa a nuestro amigo? – dice Hannan

- Nada...solo que se ha enamorado

- Ahhhh

- Pero del que no debe

- ¿¿¿Que???

- No entendemos – dice Cho mirando a los demás

- Vamos Hermione Granger – le hablan los chicos

- Ahora estén alertas en la fiesta...prefiero que ustedes lo vean con sus propios ojos y lo discutamos después

- Esta bien, veremos entonces quien de todas es nuestra rival – dice Marieta haciendo que las demás chicas sonrían de los nervios

- ¡!!!Muchachos¡¡¡¡

- Ya vamos

- Será mejor ir con ellos – dice Parvatil – están desesperados

- Todos bajan alegremente y al fin llega el ómnibus, de donde baja Dana Wankary quien será su guía

- Buenas noches señores, señoras, jóvenes ¿listos para la Cumbre?

- Buenas noches

- Ya estamos listos – dice Rufus

Al llegar les darán unas credenciales que deben ponérselos para identificarlos mejor...y es mejor subir, se nos hace tarde

Toda la Delegación sube al ómnibus que parte de inmediato...Sirius se sienta junto a la muchacha, que le dedica su mejor sonrisa, y en el camino van conversando de diversos temas. Al llegar les entregan sus credenciales y todos se dispersan, no sin antes reunirse antes de la Ceremonia Inaugural

En el Auditorio del Hotel, se observan a muchas personas entre dignatarios mágicos, embajadores, miembros del gobierno, invitados y prensa nacional y extranjera debidamente acreditados. El buffet se ve extraordinario y los mozos y camareras van repartiendo algunos bocadillos y bebidas diversas

Alrededor del recinto, los miembros ministeriales del Escuadrón están alertas ante cualquier eventualidad...en los jardines del Hotel se ven a algunos invitados disfrutando de la noche y las melodías de una orquesta que va tocando diversos temas para el deleite del público. En ese lugar Meledherion esta en guardia y alerta, aunque antes ha tenido que esconderse al ver llegar a la Delegación Elfica...sabe bien que por su actual condición, no puede estar ni siquiera en el mismo lugar, pero obedeciendo ordenes de su Jefe, ha tenido que asistir...una vez que pasaron los elfos, va caminando distraídamente, hasta tropezar con una persona

- Lo siento...no le vi llegar

- No debes disculparte, al contrario...

- Te ves bien

- Tu crees – dice el elfo viéndose el traje ministerial – es la primera vez que uso este traje y debo acostumbrarme...

Mira ya mas tranquilo a Severus, pero trata de calmar sus nervios...le pide que lo acompañe, pues va a cumplir su parte del trato. Ingresan ambos hombres hasta el Gran Salón, donde están los más altos dignatarios y ve a su cuñado, rodeado de los demás miembros ministeriales quedándose parado, porque ve a su ex Líder conversando con la persona que buscaba. Tobías se da cuenta de su presencia y hace una reverencia, alejándose del grupo

- Meledherion¿sucede algo?

- No, Señor...he venido a presentarle a alguien muy importante para usted, pero estaba muy ocupado y no puedo acercarme allí

- Se el motivo...bien¿quien es la persona a la que me presentarás?

El elfo voltea e invita a Severus a acercarse...ambos hombres se miran fijamente a la vez que se hacen las presentaciones de rigor, mientras son observados atentamente por el Consejo Secreto y la Delegación Inglesa, que los miran anonadados

- Miren allá

- Veamos cono reacciona Severus ante su otro yo

- El Sr. Tobías se ha quedado mudo – dice Ernie

- Miren a Phoebe, chicos

- Jajaja lo que estamos presenciando aparecerá en la primera edición del diario mañana – dice Arthur

- Y llevaré esta noticia a Londres – dice Rita mientras su fotógrafo va en busca de fotos

- Al menos tu hijo ha hecho lo que nadie mas se atrevía a hacer, Elwer

- El ya no es mi hijo, Alejandro

.Espero que aun tengas tiempo de recapacitar Elwer...por el bien de ellos, en especial del menor de tus hijos...veo que sufre mucho

- Son responsables de su propio camino

- No me vengas con eso de su Ley, que la veo bastante ridícula...no quiero discutir de ese tema, ya habrá otra oportunidad...

- No me...

Pero un amago de incendio origina que un grupo de hombres se dirija a la cocina

- ¿Que esta sucediendo?

- No se...parece ser

Y una explosión alterará el ambiente, porque aparecen (en medio del humo) un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro de diversos lugares y con mascaras en sus rostros

- ¡¡¡¡Mortífagos!!!!

- Pero como...

- Burlaron la estricta vigilancia

- Tienen un cómplice dentro...

- Al ataque señores – ordena Rufus y Alejandro a la vez – no permitan que la Cumbre caiga

Muchos hombres empiezan a luchar mientras los invitados huyen despavoridos entre el fuego de los rayos, los gritos desesperados y la histeria total. En medio del fuego, los Jefes dan órdenes y luchan contra los invitados indeseados

Tonks y Narcissa se enfrentan ante la furia de Bellatrix, que ha dejado fuera de combate a la mitad de los aurores, mientras que por otro lado, Eleanor se enfrenta a dos de ellos y los derrota fácilmente, atándolos; Tobías lucha contra otros tres y cerca al estrado Ariadna combate con cinco, a los cuales vence a dos. Los jóvenes del ED van luchando contra un buen grupo de mortifagos, a los que distraen y arrojan a diversos lugares, Sirius y Remus luchan con otro grupo acompañados de Lucius, Alastor, Enmeline y Hestia, Minerva junto a Phoebe, Helga y Samantha vencen a tres hombres

Una polvareda se levanta entre los combatientes, debido a que un hechizo potente golpea el techo, desestabilizándolo, pero Hermione lo soluciona temporalmente, mientras van saliendo el público. Karol junto con sus compañeros han logrado inmovilizar a otros hombres, que resultaron ser miembros de su antigua Orden que se acoplaron a los mortífagos, parte del techo cae entre grupos de asistentes, aplastándolos

La lucha continúa hasta que llega un grupo de elfos escolta y guerreros, que con su luz ciega a todos pero derrota al enemigo, siendo rápidamente reducidos...cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, ven a muchos heridos y algunos muertos que son cubiertos con mantas negras

Los médicos y enfermeras atienden al público y asistentes, mientras que los elfos tratan de calmar a la población; con unos hechizos se trata de poner en orden el desastre causado

Pero Cho tiene en sus brazos a una mujer, cuyo traje indica que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia Peruano. Esta muy grave y ha perdido mucha sangre

- Sr. Wankary: venga pronto

- Cho, que sucede

- Esta mujer...no se quien es Eleanor, pero tiene algo que decir

- ¡¡¡Cristina!!!...por el cielo, no hables

- Eleanor...tu...hermano

-Debe estar por allí

Severus y la Dra. Almería se acercan para atenderla

-Ellos...lo...

- No hagas esfuerzo, Mc Niesh – dice el Ministro

- Yo...trate...rescátenlo...

Snape sospecha y sin que nadie se de cuenta, usa su poder oclumántico e ingresa en la mente de la moribunda, lo mismo hace el elfo. Ambos descubren lo que trataba de decir y logran sacar a tiempo una hebra de sus últimos recuerdos

- Proté...ge...lo

Los ojos de aquella mujer se vuelven vacíos y sin vida: ha soltado su último aliento; los demás se acercan a ver la escena.

Elwer empieza a temblar al sentir el dolor de su ex hijo mayor, mientras que Eleanor, incapaz de mirar a cualquiera, fija su mirada en la Doctora, en Severus y en Cho. Los cuatro se dan cuenta de quien es el que falta y no saben como dar la terrible noticia a la Comunidad

Los mortífagos lograron – al fin - su principal objetivo...

Continuará-------------


	17. El más bello de todos los prisioneros

**Hola chicos: **Ahora la accion se va a trasladar a otros niveles, mientras que uno va a sufrir por la mano de Lord Voldemort, espero sus reviewsss (plisssss). El título lo dice todo

La autora

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 17: El más bello de todos los prisioneros**

Aun así, a pesar del ataque, se repara gran parte del Hotel Sol de Oro con magia, pero deciden suspender para el Lunes el Inicio de la Cumbre Internacional y los miembros del Escuadrón junto a los elfos llevan a los dignatarios y sobrevivientes a sus hoteles y al Hospital para atención médica

La Delegación Inglesa se reúne con el Ministro Peruano y algunos de sus miembros, ya mas repuestos del sorpresivo ataque mortifago

- No entiendo como pudieron burlar la vigilancia

- Este sapo traidor les dirá – dice uno de los elfos escolta, arrastrando a un hombre de contextura delgada que pertenecía al grupo de mozos que atendía a los invitados

- Pero es...

- Un miembro de mi ex Orden – dice Karol – acabo de reconocerlo...

- Habla

- No lograran vencernos...ya tienen lo que buscaban

- ¿De que habla este loco?

- Llévenlo a Prisión – ordena Alejandro Wankary y su orden es obedecida al instante

Cerca, la Dra. Almería junto a Cho cubrian el cuerpo de Cristina, mientras que Severus consolaba a Eleanor, que trataba de no mostrar su dolor ante los demás. Los cuatro se reunen y conversan entre si, bastante lejos de los demás. Hermione se ha dado cuenta de ese extraño alejamiento, minetars que los demás muchachos van buscando - con la mirada - a su amigo elfo, ya que no lo ven desde el ataque. Las hermanas Patil piensan que, de seguro esta herido y fue llevado al hospital. Armand y Phoebe (con los trajes sucios) han logrado poner orden junto a Samantha, Helga y Piper, secretaria de Tobías. Al otro lado, aparecen Dana y Paige, para ayudar y se acercan donde los demás. Michelle esta arrodillada junto al cadaver de su mejor amiga y Paige llora al reconcer a la fallecida. muchos tratan de apaciguar su dolor, pero no se podía. Ariadna se abraza a su esposo, mientras que algunos aurores han reconocido a la joven que murio y guardan un profundo silencio. De prponto, como reaccionando, se reunen las cuatro personas y cuchichean, Severus señala a Tobías (que esta atendiendo a un grupo de reprersentantes uruguayos y brasileños) y es el mismo Eleanor que va a su encuentro.

- Tobías¿puedes venir conmigo?

- ¿Que sucede Eleanor?

- Hay algo que debo decirte a solas...primero

Se alejan y se reúnen con Severus, Cho y la Dra. Almería lejos de los demás y conversan. Al instante ven todos que el hombre se ha puesto mas pálido que de costumbre y tratan de calmarlo, al sufrir una crisis nerviosa al decirle la noticia

- ¿Que le sucede al Sr. Príncipe?

- Parece muy alterado

- Ay no...que no sea

- ¿Que no sea que, Hermione?

Y sin hacerles caso, se acerca al reducido grupo, que (con bastante desconfianza al principio) le cuenta lo sucedido...la castaña se acerca temerosa al grupo, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima

- Bien Granger: suelta la noticia – le dicen todos

- ¿Sucedió algo, verdad? – dice Enmeline

- Dinos lo que pasó – le suplica Minerva

- No...se por donde empezar, chicos...es terrible

- Niña – dice el Ministro Wankary – la noticia que tengas es mejor que nos lo digas de inmediato

- Por favor, Hermione – dice Sirius – habla ya

- Yo...

- ¿Es grave? – pregunta Rita

- Si...

- ¿Tiene que ver con uno de nosotros? – dice Klinsgley

- No

- ¿Con ellos? – dice Lucius, señalando a los miembros de la Comunidad Mágica Peruana

- No

- Entonces ¿con quien? – dice Draco ya fastidiado

- Con ellos – y señala a los elfos

Estos, al oírla, se acercan, sospechando alguna calamidad, pero la noticia que estaban a punto de recibir, es interrumpida por la cólera de un mago, que se acerca iracundo ante ellos

- Malditos sean todos ustedes¡¡¡esto es su culpa!!!

- ¿De que estas hablando Severus? – dice Arthur

- Cálmate hombre – le reprende Alastor

- Se descuido y fue presa fácil...ya lo tienen en su poder

- Pero...no entiendo nada

- Vaya enterándose Sr. Elwer – habla al fin la Dra. Almería – esto es ahora de su incumbencia

- Digan de una vez lo que sucede...

- Meledherion fue capturado por los mortífagos – dice Cho con tristeza - en estos momentos ignoramos a donde se lo han llevado

El impacto al oír semejante noticia, hace mella en los Altos Elfos, que muestran su dolor y tristeza, mientras que los demás no saben como asimilar la noticia, mucho menos la prensa, que esta ansiosa por cubrir el incidente y se detienen al escuchar la triste noticia.

Alejandro, al ver que los elfos se sienten indispuestos, manda desalojar la sala...Dana se acerca y abraza a Sirius y a los chicos, mientras que Karol y Ariadna se acercan al grupo

- Es mejor que vayan a descansar

- Los escoltaremos

- Pero...¿y Meledherion?

- Ya es problema del Ministerio...

- Es ahora nuestro problema – dice Molly muy furiosa

- No podemos dejarlo solo, somos sus amigos – dice Padma con voz nerviosa

- Y no tiene a nadie mas, exceptuando a los Príncipe y a su hermano – dice Susan – así que o nos consideran o iremos a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta

Los miembros del ED se alistan y se unen, sin ganas de moverse del local, asombrando a los presentes

- ¿Y desde cuando se han puesto de parte de...?

- Mejor modere sus palabras, Sr. Numénessë – dice Lucius – un amigo esta prisionero y aunque ustedes lo nieguen, no estará solo

- Y haremos lo que sea por rescatarlo – dice Narcissa

- Demostró ser un buen elemento – habla Klinsgley

- Y estoy considerando llevármelo, si es que acepta mi propuesta – habla Rufus – será de buena ayuda en Londres

- Y vivirá mas tranquilo...- habla Tonks – podrá ser libre con su vida, pero no debemos perder tiempo, hay que...

- Alto...ya basta de tanto palabreo

- ¿Le sucede algo Sr. Wankary?

- Es mejor que descansen por hoy...hablaremos de este tema mañana en mi oficina...

- Pero...

- Por favor...

Miran la Delegación al hombre y comprenden que por ahora no es momento de pelear...en silencio se retiran acompañados de Ariadna, Dana, Karol y Eleanor, con la frustración de no poder hacer nada en esos instantes, pero no pretenden quedarse inactivos por mucho tiempo. Los demás miembros ministeriales se quedan asombrados por la forma de tratar a los ingleses y se enojan con ellos, alejandose del local.

La noche será muy larga para todos...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Oscuridad: un manto negro en donde el bello elfo siente que su alma vaga sin rumbo fijo. Sabe que esta inconsciente y su cuerpo posiblemente tenga las marcas de la lucha...sabe que no esta en el Hotel, sino en otro lugar muy distante y desconocido, va escuchando diversos tonos de voz que indican que se encuentra en algún lugar secreto o posiblemente una guarida o escondite, la conciencia va ganando terreno...al igual que el dolor

Abre lentamente sus ojos, para encontrar unos enloquecidos pares de ojos, que lo observan atenta y anonadadamente

- Ese muggle dijo la verdad: eres único en su especie

- Tiene razón – dice otro hombre – no puedo negar que es muy atractivo

- Y quien iba a imaginarse ver algo así – dice Stan

- Una leyenda viviente – dice otro con el rostro cubierto

- Miren ya despierta – habla Bridget – avisemos al Amo...le dará gusto verlo de pie

El joven elfo retrocede de espanto, a pesar del dolor y de que Bella acaricie sus cabellos

- No tengas miedo...no te haremos nada...aún

- Bella

- Veremos lo que nos tienes que decir, mocoso...andando

Cogen al chico y lo llevan a rastras por pasillos oscuros iluminados tenuemente por antorchas, pero se siente la humedad en las paredes hasta llegar a una amplia y enorme Sala donde se reúnen la cúpula mayor de los mortifagos, en el centro una enorme serpiente y sentado un joven que se le queda mirando con ojos centellantes color sangre, completamente sorprendido

- Bien...muy bien, te felicito Bella

- Gracias, Amo

- Es tal y como nos lo contaron – dice un hombre ya mayor

- Al menos ha dormido toda la noche – dice uno de ellos empujando al prisionero al centro – no ha causado problemas hasta ahora

Al instante muchos mortífagos ponen sus ojos en el prisionero, mientras que la enorme serpiente silba y repta hacia los pies de su amo. El elfo va mirando a su alrededor y a pesar que tiene las manos atadas, siente dolor en las costillas (producto de un fuerte golpe, al evitar que le cayera una parte del techo al momento del ataque); también va sintiendo las miradas que lo incomodan bastante. A pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y sucio, la atracción natural que ejerce sobre los demás aun funciona, aturdiendo a todos

Pero una voz lo sacará de sus pensamientos

- Aun no puedo ingresar a tu mente, lo cual es...frustrante

- No podrás – le contesta, al menos ha logrado recuperar su poder mental y observándolo fijamente – no te pareces en nada a lo que me describieron

- Ah...así que la asquerosa Orden esta con ustedes...lastima...verás que no soy lo que ellos te contaron

- Pues no se como llamarte: Voldemort – sus mortifagos tiemblan y retroceden al escuchar el nombre – Tom o tal vez...Harry

Ese último comentario hace que el joven arda en ira...aprisionando su cuello

- No creas que seré tan condescendiente con tu vida

- Estoy listo para morir, mortal

- No somos tan pacientes como los demás muggles ni tampoco lo que mencionas

- Para nosotros ustedes son simples mortales...nadie es dueño de su propio camino

- Vaya – dice Bella con su voz infantil – creo que hemos capturado a un elfo filósofo

- Eso no servirá aquí...¡¡de rodillas!!

- Solo ante la muerte lo haré, no a ningún ser como tu

Pero Greyback lo golpea en las piernas, obligándolo a arrodillarse por el fuerte dolor

- Así que un elfo rebelde – dice el Líder, cuyos ojos encendidos de color sangre invade su cara – bien, te enseñare a respetarse, mocoso – se pone de pie y le coge sus cabellos, jalándolo hacia él

- Bella...

- ¿Si Rodolphus?

- Ese muchacho debe tener menos de 17 años...es un crío, por la forma de hablar

- El Amo pidió traer uno de ellos vivo y he cumplido...además si hubieses visto como luchaba, te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz...tal vez su comunidad lo entrenó muy bien

- Ahora nos dirás lo que tu comunidad guarda

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo...pero no obtendrás ninguna información de mis labios...

- Bien – lo suelta y se acerca a su trono – así que no dirás ni una sola palabra...a Lord Voldemort no le niegan nada de lo que pide...tal vez un pequeño escarmiento te haga cambiar de opinión

Todos los mortífagos observan como su Líder saca su varita y le lanza un crucio, que el prisionero no puede soportar...muchas miradas, ocultas tras la mascara, miran compasivos como el elfo trata de resistir semejante tortura

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado trece días del ataque, pero los ingleses ya no tienen ni ganas de participar en la Cumbre que se inauguro el Lunes pasado. Dean tiene en sus manos un periódico mágico del día siguiente del ataque, donde confirman el asalto y la desaparición de uno de los integrantes del Ministerio, justamente el más respetado y admirado por todos. También ve como muchas personas han mandado sus comentarios y opiniones, mientras que la noticia ha puesto en vilo a ambas comunidades

- Por lo que veo, hasta los elfos se han dividido – dice Lucius, leyendo el diario del día – dicen que no están de acuerdo con lo sucedido con los hermanos Numenessë y han expresado su apoyo incondicional

- Hubieras leído esto – habla Sirius – en el diario muggle no solo hablan del ataque, sino también critican al Ministro y al Líder de la Comunidad Elfica por semejante irresponsabilidad

- Lo peor es que desde aquella vez ya no vemos a Eleanor – dice Pansy – creo que les han...

Pero un sonido en la chimenea revela una presencia: Eleanor acompañado de Dana, Ariadna, Karol y un grupo de jóvenes elfos

- Bienvenidos – dice Rufus – que sorpresa tenerlos aquí

- Saludos a todos – habla Eleanor – disculpen por no avisar...no somos los únicos

- ¿De que hablas?

- Dejen su chimenea encendida...ellos – señala a los jóvenes – son de mi ex comunidad

- Corrección: aun son como nosotros – dice un bello elfo de cabellos rojizos y piel clara – permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Angrod Vardamir, Delegado de los jovenes de la Comunidad Elfica, y vine con mis hermanos...ya no nos importa lo que nos pase, solo queremos recuperar con vida a nuestro hermano y al demonio las Leyes que nos rigen...estamos en desacuerdo con lo sucedido

- Y yo estoy poniendo mi trabajo en riesgo, pero ya no interesa, no después de esto – habla Ariadna

- Nos han impedido participar en el rescate – dice Karol bastante frustrado – no se que estén haciendo tanto el Ministro como el Sub Ministro, pero cada día que pase, nuestro compañero corre peligro

- Conociendo a los mortifagos – dice Alastor acercándose – son capaces de todo...deben estar torturándolo para sacarle información

- Hemos venido con ustedes, ya que manifestaron salir en su búsqueda – dice Dana – estamos listos

- Y les acompañaremos

- ¿Pero como vamos a salir de aquí? – dice Sirius - no nos permiten ni siquiera salir de la casa

- Tenemos todo arreglado, antes ¿donde esta Severus?

- ¿Porque?

- Quiero hablar a solas con él

- Esta arriba – señala Draco – no ha querido salir y no sabemos...

- Lo se...hablen con el grupo y organicen un plan, yo me encargare...

Mientras los demás se reúnen en la sala, para planificar el ataque, Eleanor sube a los dormitorios...en uno de ellos encuentra a un apesadumbrado mago, vestido completamente de negro, tratando de ocultar con sus manos su rostro

- Severus Snape...soy Eleanor¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante

- Se lo que sientes

- No, no lo...- y de pronto levanta su rostro – pero como...

- Sospechaba algo de mi hermano, horas antes de la Cumbre...no me dijo nada, pero sus actitudes hacia tu persona me alertaron...¿sabrás lo que nos ocurrió unos días antes, en la casa del Oficial Huayta?

- Si, llegue a enterarme...por esas fechas aparecí pero¿que sucede ahora?

- Un grupo de mi ex comunidad se ha rebelado y vivieron en mi búsqueda...se bien que has sido un espía doble y tus conocimientos sobre ellos nos puede ser útil. Mi hermano corre peligro y hemos decidido salir en secreto. Ahora solo te tiene a ti

- ¿Que deseas saber?

- Dime¿han conversado ya?

- Si...el día del paseo

- Mmmm, bien, entonces ya habrás hecho contacto con él, me imagino

- Eh...no, si es a lo que...

- No me refiero a eso – dice mirándolo picadamente - ...dime ¿puedes sentir a mi hermano?

- Tu...¿de que hablas? No entiendo nada

- Si es cierto, ambos deben haber quedado enlazados telepáticamente...en estas circunstancias, un elfo puede enlazarse con su compañero de esa manera, pero antes tuvo que haber habido, aunque sea, un acercamiento físico para la conexión

Severus intenta recordar y al fin se da cuenta de algo...en la noche, la conversación en el jardín y las caricias delata su rostro, que se vuelve colorado. El elfo sonríe

- No es necesario que me lo digas...es suficiente

- ¿No te opones?

- No...al contrario: estaba bastante preocupado por su salud, pues desde nuestra expulsión se había desmejorado...le conté que rehiciera su vida con una mortal, pero creo que mi hermanito andaba buscando algo más...no me imaginaba que fueses tu

- Pero...no...es...

- No te preocupes: hay antecedentes y veo que hizo una buena elección. Cuando todo esto termine, los llevaré a un lugar que les agradará...eres el único que nos puede ayudar

- ¿Y como?

- Primero reunirnos con los que nos quieren ayudar y salgamos de aquí...Dana nos ofrece un buen lugar para escondernos, pues lo que vamos a hacer es algo...ilegal

Severus sonríe y esta vez se pone de pie

- Y tu¿piensas quedarte solo?

- No le digas a nadie, pero por ahora mi hermano es importante...si logramos liberarlo, te contaré la verdad

- No diré nada...por ahora

Bajan ambos hombres hasta la Sala, donde están un grupo bastante considerable, entre ellos miembros del Escuadrón, del Tribunal, elfos jóvenes, dos Jefes Departamentales y la Directora del Diario "La Verdad Mágica" junto a dos reporteros y un fotógrafo, ansiosos por iniciar

- No pienso dejarlos ir sin mis noticias...

- ¡¡Phoebe!!

- Yo también me juego el cuello, así que andando...¿ya pensaron como irnos?

- Ya que nos vas a ayudar, guapa...ve con Severus y estate alerta...no se preocupen por la alimentación, vestido y alojamiento, todo corre por nuestra cuenta

- Con tal que no nos corten la cabeza – dice Karol

- Pesimista

- Salgan por grupos...me quedo para hacer unas cosas aquí...listos

Primero sale la Orden del Fénix junto a los aurores ingleses...después los elfos, atrás los jóvenes del ED y los demás miembros ministeriales peruanos

Llegan por vía Red Flu a una hermosa hacienda fuera de la ciudad...todos al fin llegan y están listos pero falta el organizador, que llega junto a Dana y cierran la chimenea

- Bien: hemos cerrado la Red, así que nadie mas nos molestará

- Y ahora

- Antes...hay que ubicarlo

- Pero ¿como Eleanor?

- Tengo una idea

Camina hacia una puerta y al abre, permitiendo que todos entren. Se observa al centro una hermosa mesa tallada del siglo XVII y un enorme mapa, junto a una extraña joya: un péndulo de cristal

- Severus: por favor

- No entiendo esto...¿que vamos a hacer con este mapa y este cristal?

- Primero lo tendrás en tus manos y pensarás en él, luego déjalo balancearse, pero debes estar concentrado...la magia que tienes actuará, aunque debamos esperar...los demás déjenlo y vayamos a recorrer la hacienda

- Si...vengan, el necesita un poco de paz

Salen todos y al fin Hermione sonríe, hecho que es observado por los ingleses

- Ahora nos dirás lo que ocultas

- Cuando estemos solos

- Bien

- Pero no te olvides

Llegan al patio, donde los espera Tobías

- ¡¡¡Sr. Príncipe!!!

- ¿Que hace aquí?

- Eleanor: los Ministros se enteraron de la desaparición de un grupo de elfos...pero veo que están aquí

- No nos vas a delatar ¿verdad?

- Estoy de su lado...pero no podemos poner en riesgo esto...abran la chimenea y vayan a mi casa

- ¿Porque?

- Solo vayan todos...yo me encargo

Eleanor va con el hombre y abren la red conectándolo con la Hacienda Príncipe, saliendo Eriol

- Esta todo listo, mi señor

- ¿Listo?

- He preparado una fiesta...es lo único que se nos ocurrió...vayan allá y les explico luego

- Todos – menos Severus – se embarcan y van a una de las salas acondicionadas para una pequeña fiesta que comienza con una suave música y la repartición de bebidas

- ¿Y que motivo?

- Mis hijos...espero ser convincente, sino

- ¿Convincente?

- Ya están en camino...a bailar todos y actúen, ok

Hacen caso de lo dicho por el Jefe de Casa y empiezan a divertirse...media hora después, llegan los Ministros acompañados de sus escoltas, sorprendiéndose de la alegre fiesta y ver a los ingleses festejar con ellos

- ¿Y esto, Tobías?

- Vinieron a visitar a mis hijos, así que no me pude negar y preparé una pequeña recepción

- Ya veo...nos hemos equivocado

- ¿Equivocado?

- Elwer cree que están formando un grupo de rescate a sus espaldas, pero viéndolos aquí, no hay problema

- Y ya que hablamos de grupo de rescate ¿Saben algo del paradero de Meledherion?

- No...pensamos que lograron sacarlo por la frontera y eso es bastante negativo...deben estar en cualquier parte de Sudamérica

- Lo cual dificulta la labor del Escuadrón

- Estas muy cansado, Elwer

- Estoy bien Alejandro...no se si habrás leído todo lo que salio en los diarios

- No le hagas caso...creen que por buscar a una persona secuestrada es fácil cuando la realidad es otra y la verdad ya no se en que pensar, uno de mis hombres esta en garras de esos locos y sin poder ubicarlos es frustrante, pero debemos estar alertas...además ya es hora de que te reúnas con tu comunidad y exponer de una buena vez la revisión de sus leyes

- Alejandro

- Elwer: hazlo al menos por esos jovencitos – dice el Ministro Wankary al mirar a los jovencísimos elfos divirtiéndose alegremente – no querrás que se repita la misma historia...y si logramos rescatarlo, tendrás mas que tiempo para redimirte con tus propios hijos...es el menor que ha sufrido más y eso lo ha convertido en un joven descuidado, convirtiéndose en presa fácil...piénsalo bien

- Trataré

- No trates, solo hazlo...por el bien de ambas comunidades

Un silencio es lo único que se escucha: tal vez tenga razón y el Sub Ministro mueve la cabeza como afirmando lo escuchado. Mientras Esperanza ha aparecido con sus hijos, que son cargados y bendecidos por todos los elfos, que cantan bellísimas melodías elficas dentro de la apacible sala

ººººººººººººººººººº

Severus trata de contactarse mentalmente con Meledherion, sin ningún resultado...piensa que debe estar muy lejos del alcance mental o en algún lugar inaccesible, mientras el cristal blanco va dando vueltas a través de un enorme mapa del país. Frustrado por no tener señales, deja todo a un lado y se sienta cerca de la ventana, recordando aquellos pocos momentos que estuvo con el joven elfo: como se conocieron, los primeros contactos, el primer beso...cierra los ojos y recuerda aquel momento en que logró robarle un ósculo al sorprendido chico y como este no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que sentía. Sentía también el latido de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo...

De pronto el cuarzo empieza a brillar sobre el mapa, alertando al mago, con los pensamientos fijos en su compañero va escudriñando el mapa buscándolo incesablemente...al parecer el mismo debe estar pensando o tratando de contactarse. Con esos positivos pensamientos se enfoca en su búsqueda

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En una celda ubicada en el sótano de una vieja construcción, e el corazón de la selva peruana, se ubica un prisionero que contrasta con los demás, pero está en el suelo, débil y herido...Bridget es el único de los mortifagos que le presta auxilio y le trae (escondido) un plato de comida...a pesar de la desconfianza inicial, el elfo siente que solo trata de ayudarlo y acepta...ahora el mismo trata de curar sus enormes y sangrantes heridas

- No soy experto en curarlas...pero esta poción aliviara un poco el dolor

- Gracias

- Te advierto que el Señor Tenebroso no cesará en la tortura...hará lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere

- ¿Donde estoy?

- No conozco el lugar...pero el calor es agobiante

- La selva...un par de veces estuve aquí, entonces...te aconsejo que tomes líquido, el clima no es bueno para las personas, a menos que hayas nacido aquí

- Agradezco tu consejo...veo que eres aun menor de edad¿cierto?

- Tienes razón...pero no se por cuanto tiempo soportare esto...siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan

- Haz un esfuerzo...he oído que un elfo se puede comunicar mentalmente con otro

- He tratado, pero es imposible...debemos estar muy lejos o hay algo que me impide hacer contacto...debes irte o te descubrirán

- Vendré mas tarde

Pero al salir, encuentra a Bellatrix

- Señora

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- El – dice señalándolo – no resistirá mucho...esta muy mal y ha perdido mucha sangre

- No eres médimago

- Pero tengo un hermano doctor en San Mungo...si esas heridas no son curadas, pueden infectarse y morir aquí y al Señor Oscuro no le gustaría eso

- Tienes razón, es un buen punto...lo quiere vivo

- Interceda por él...sino, no pasará de esta noche

Al oír la advertencia del mortifago, Bella se altera: sabe que si el prisionero muere, Lord Voldemort arremeterá su furia contra ella o con el más cercano de todos. Cierran ambos la puerta y le ordena preparar un cuarto con lo esencial para una atención médica

Va hacia la sala y se inclina ante su Amo

- Mi Lord: estoy a tus pies, vengo a pedirte un favor

- ¿Sucede algo, Bella?

- Si, mi Lord: el prisionero elfo esta muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre...si no lo atendemos, morirá

- ¿Estas segura?

- Tiene fiebre y delira mucho...dice cosas sin sentido y en otro idioma que desconozco

- ¿Como lo supiste?

- Bridget me avisó y también tiene miedo...no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir, además el clima aquí ha empeorado su estado

- Bien...lo necesito vivo. Te encargarás de su cuidado

- Gracias mi Amo...

Con una reverencia, sale y acompañada de Bridget van a los sótanos, sacando de la celda al inconsciente elfo, lo llevan a un cuarto preparado especialmente para la ocasión y ambos se encargan de darle un baño, curarlo y cambiarle de ropas. Una hora después ven ambos, al fin, que el elfo duerme pero su respiración es agitada...al menos no pasara la noche en esa fría, húmeda y oscura celda

ººººººººººººººººººº

Esa noche, regresan a la hacienda y ven que Severus se ha quedado dormido entre los mapas con el cuarzo en su mano. Le cubren con un manto y se van a descansar. En una de las habitaciones, Hermione les cuenta la verdad sobre el secuestrado, haciendo que todos se sorprendan y como no pueden creer, les enseña sus apuntes e investigaciones. Muchas chicas se van a dormir muy tristes y los muchachos bastante alterados al enterarse de algo que ni ellos mismos sabían...pero si así ocurre con una pareja normal, entonces creen que es igual en el caso de ellos, al menos hacen un juramento: ayudar en lo que puedan

La luna brilla intensamente aquella noche triste pero placentera

Continuará ----------

**Notitas:**

Se armo la gorda: esta vez las Comunidades (Mágica y Elfica) empezaran a dividirse, todo por el secuestro de Meledherion. Pero, a pesar de la situación, un amor va a crecer. Y apareceran nuevos personajes...va a pasar un buen tiempo, pero ¿Hara este grupo algo para salvarlo?


	18. Peleas y tratos

**Capitulo 18: Peleas y tratos**

Cuatro semanas más han pasado y en la Comunidad Elfica los ánimos están muy alterados. Su Líder ha reunido a todos y han tratado de revisar y cambiar las antiguas leyes que rigen, sin ningún resultado positivo. Los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes se han puesto de parte de los hermanos expulsados y reclaman la abolición de aquella ley que atenta contra su integridad y seguridad, tanto física como emocional. Las mujeres no quieren saber nada y al contrario: se han declarado en huelga y amenazan abandonar todo, si persisten en semejante imposición de esa ley, mientras tratan de consolar a una madre que ya se ha enfermado, al ver a sus dos retoños siendo expulsados de su lado

Los varones, a pesar de que son mayoría, no saben esta vez que camino tomar: los más ancianos persisten en seguir la ley, pero los demás tienen sus propias dudas...muchos de ellos son padres y temen, ya que han sabido (por boca de terceros) lo que le pasó al menor de la familia al ser expulsado...pasan tres días mas y esta vez mencionan sus dudas ante la Asamblea, que es bien recibido por los demás y toman una decisión: citar a uno de los expulsados

Horas mas tarde, en el Dpto. de Defensa Civil Mágica, llega una paloma blanca con una nota en sus patas, a la mesa de Eleanor (que no ha podido trabajar bien, desde que fue secuestrado su hermano menor) y con dudas, toma la nota y la lee, sorprendiéndose de la invitación

- Ni loco pisaré ese lugar

Rompe la nota y le dice al ave

- Regresa a tu nido...ellos interpretarán mi silencio

La paloma regresa a su nido, donde los elfos ven que no ha enviado ni una nota...va a ser bien difícil que acepte otra vez una invitación, y siguen discutiendo entre ellos para llegar a una solución

Horas después, Eleanor va a visitar a sus amigos ingleses, que le invitan a tomar el te

- Es difícil esto: no puedo concentrarme sin pensar en mi hermano menor...no se que le estarán haciendo

- ¿Acaso sientes algo?

- Si Parvatil: de vez en cuando siento dolor en mis costillas, mis piernas y otras partes del cuerpo...creo que lo están torturando salvajemente

- Esos mortifagos no tienen piedad ni de su madre

- ¿Y ahora?

- Me cansé de esperar...

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Iré solo...ahora ellos no pueden salir, ya que sus padres les han prohibido todo tipo de salida y están frustrados...ahora la comunidad elfica es un pandemonium

- ¿Que has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Nada...ellos mismos están buscando su declive

- No entendemos

- Hace unos momentos me enviaron un mensaje, invitándome a ir a la Comunidad, pero no estoy con ganas ni de ir...no me queda otra...¿donde está el Sr. Snape?

- ¿Porque?

- Es el único que me puede ayudar ahora...

- ¿Ayudar?

- ¿Y nosotros?

- No quiero meterlos en problemas

- Pues ya estamos metidos hasta en la sopa – habla Sirius seguido de todos los adultos

- Creo saber en donde esta tu hermano, Eleanor – dice Severus bajando las escaleras – no es un buen lugar, ya que esta lleno de vegetación y es inaccesible

- La selva...debe ser cerca de la frontera, habíamos advertido que no hay mucha vigilancia en ese sector, pero veo que no nos han hecho caso

- Pues iremos

Una voz salida de la chimenea, revela la presencia – entre el fuego de la Red Flu – a Helga, Phoebe con dos reporteros y un fotógrafo, Armand, Karol, Ariadna y sus hombres y Dana junto a dos enfermeros y el Dr. Valverde

- ¿Y ustedes?

- Llegó el momento: aprovechemos que todos están ocupados y que se está produciendo una rebelión en la Comunidad Elfica, la atención estará centrada allá

- Nunca se ha visto una magnitud de esa naturaleza: los bellos Altos Elfos peleando entre si – dice Phoebe

- Pues andando

La voz de Alastor hace que todos vayan por algunas cosas importantes, mientras que Eleanor ve aparecer a Tobías junto a sus hombres, listos para la batalla

- Llegamos a tiempo

- ¿Y que hacen aquí?

- Creí que los habían mandado a...

- No, Helga...casi todo el Ministerio esta en la Comunidad Elfica apaciguando los ánimos...están al rojo vivo y me mandaron a casa por mis hijos...pero no pienso perderme esta aventura, un amigo nos necesita

- Pero...será una semana...

- Ya veré que les cuento...¿A que hora nos vamos?

- Al instante – dice Dana

Toman la chimenea y parten con rumbo desconocido

ºººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la Comunidad Elfica anda dividida: se han producido enfrentamientos entre todos, por llegar a un acuerdo, se observan algunos incendios, peleas entre elfos de diversas edades y los miembros ministeriales tratando de apaciguarlos; mientras que los reporteros siguen con su trabajo

A Alejandro y sus hombres les esta costando demasiado poner en orden a una comunidad...logra hallar a Elwer, que estaba siendo atendido por una herida en la cabeza

- Veo que no es lo único que tienes en esa cabeza

- ¿Has venido a burlarte?

- Te avisé de lo que podía suceder, pero tu, cabeza hueca y terco, viste el resultado

- Ahora veo que tenias razón: he causado mas daño en vez de acatar las leyes

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?

- Resolverlo todo...dejar nuevas leyes en la Comunidad, apaciguar los enojos y que todo vuelva a la normalidad

- ¿Y cuando todo este listo?

- Buscaré a mis hijos...pero será difícil obtener su perdón

- Sabrás que ya Eleanor ha resuelto su destino

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Es mayor de edad...pero no te va a permitir que te le acerques al menor, por ley, es él aun su tutor hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

- No, si concreto...

- Olvídalo...no creo que Meledherion, en estas condiciones, piense en matrimonio, acuérdate que es muy joven, es prisionero de los mortifagos y no hemos hecho nada en su rescate. Puede demorar mucho su recuperación, física y emocional, la mayor parte originado por tu mano. Deja que todo llegue por su propio peso

- Sea...antes debo arreglar esto

Y mira la ciudad...suelta un suspiro y al ser curado, se reúne con los demás varones, dirigiéndose a culminar los últimos acuerdos de la Asamblea, suspendida por las descomunales broncas entre los ciudadanos elfos

ºººººººººººººººº

En los pasillos va reptando un enorme reptil, que se acerca a una puerta entreabierta, detrás de él hay una persona. Ambos ingresan a un cuarto levemente iluminado, donde hay alguien durmiendo

Dicha persona vestida de negro, se acerca a la cama y con una mano, verifica si el enfermo tiene fiebre tocándole su frente...al parecer ya le ha bajado, pero lo ve muy pálido y su respiración indica que tiene problemas para respirar bien

Pero alguien más ingresa, con una bandeja en la mano

- Mi Lord – y se inclina

- Bella: de pie...¿como se encuentra?

- No muy bien...nos fue difícil conseguir medicina, pero un grupo de nativos nos ha proporcionado algunas hierbas, veo que funcionan, porque le ha bajado la fiebre...pero no ha comido casi nada

- Oblígalo...pronto nos trasladaremos

- Pero...

- ¿Que sucede ahora?

- Si lo movemos sería peor...moriría

Mira el rostro del elfo con rabia...voltea y le dice

- ¿Hay posibilidad de capturar a otro de ellos?

- Es imposible...nuestros contactos nos informan que toda la comunidad tiene prohibición de abandonar la ciudad y están bien vigilados, en especial los más jóvenes

- Maldición...¿cuanto tiempo mas debemos esperar, Bella?

- Hasta el viernes...ese día nos podemos movilizar

- Excelente...que busquen todo lo que necesitamos para el traslado

El Señor Oscuro sale, seguido de su mascota Nagini, caminando por el pasillo, mientras sus ojos sonríen ávidamente de felicidad

Pero cuando llega a su habitación, ordena a su mascota vigilar el perímetro y se queda solo. Extrañamente su cuerpo empieza a brillar de una manera insospechada, signo de que algo empieza a tomar forma de otra aureola de distinto color, separándose del aura negra y maligna del verdadero Lord. Dos almas distintas luchan entre el cuerpo, una por liberarse y otra aprisionándolo, jalándolo dentro de sí. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo tiene esa lucha interna, que ahora esta saliendo de su cuerpo y – al parecer – la fusión del extraño hechizo (hecho hace mas de tres años) esta perdiendo fuerza.

- No saldrás nunca, Potter...de tu destino ahora me encargo yo

Pero no se imagina que sus planes están a punto de sufrir una completa alteración

Continuará--------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uy: al parecer los mortifagos van a abandonar su refugio, pero su prisionero no se lo permite (al caer enfermo después de recibir muchas torturas) lo bueno es que lo nocesitan vivo.

Eleanor con sus amigos y la Orden se reuniran, aprovechando la rebelión en la Comunidad Mágica para salvar a su hermano

¿Que sucederá cuando lleguen a su destino¿Podrán rescatarlo con vida?

Dejen sus reviews...y hasta la próxima semana


	19. Al rescate (1º parte)

**Capitulo 19: Al rescate (1º parte)**

El nuevo grupo de rescate - formado de forma ilegal con los ingleses y los amigos de Eleanor - han abandonado ya la ciudad, llegando por vía Red Flu a Huancavelica. El clima es agradable y el lugar muy hermoso: un lindo pueblo enclavado en las montañas donde el aire es puro y la vegetación regala su preciado perfume.

Una mujer – vestida con polleras multicolores y un sombrero negro - les da la bienvenida

- Kausachun patrón: ya lo estábamos esperando

- Gracias, Paulina...¿como va todo por aquí?

- Muy bien, Tayta Tobías...el campo ya esta dando sus frutos y pronto llegará el momento de cosechar

- ¿Tayta Tobías?

- Hay costumbres que aun no conocen, Señores...les recomiendo que estén muy atentos

La advertencia de Eleanor – junto con una sonrisa – hace que los ingleses miren con bastante desconfianza, haciendo que todo se rían, en especial cuando la mujer se le acerca a Sirius y lo abraza, como si fuese un osito de felpa

- Señora...me esta haciendo daño

- Kausachun, alljo lindo, añañauuuuu...

- ¿Que es lo que dice?

- ¿Quieren saberlo?

- Vamos Eleanor

- Jajajjaaaaaaaaaaa...es un saludo en quechua

- ¿De veras? Pues parece encantada con él – dice Dana con celos en su voz

- Hace tiempo que no veníamos...nos ha extrañado

- Vaya

Ingresan a la casa y descansan...una vez repuestos del largo viaje, se reúnen, pero alguien mas ingresa, saludando a la atareada mujer, que prepara el almuerzo

Paulina deja de hacer sus actividades y se acerca al grupo con un jovencito vestido modestamente

- Tayta: mi hijito trae noticias del monte

- Espero que sean buenas

- Si patrón – dice el muchacho con sombrero en mano y en actitud de respeto – hace varios días que mis amigos y quien habla, vimos llegar a un grupo extraño en la madrugada, los seguimos.

- ¿Eran forasteros?

- Si...vestían muy extraño y traían a alguien...a uno de cabellos largos color del sol

- Meledherion

- ¿Como saben que es él? – dicen las chicas

- Desde la primera vez que mi hermano y yo vinimos aquí – explica Eleanor - a él se referían como cabellos de sol, por el color de su pelo...aun lo llaman así, en vez de su nombre

- ¿Saben como llegar allí? – pregunta Alastor

- Si, pero es largo el viaje, demora 3 días

- ¿Están dispuestos a viajar a pie?

- Ah, algo mas: tienen enorme yacumama que sigue a uno de ellos

- ¿Yacumama¿Que es eso? – preguntan los chicos

- Una serpiente gigantesca...

- ¡Nagini!

- Son ellos – dice Enmeline – no hay duda

- ¿Saben la cantidad de gente que tienen?

- Mas de veinte, sin incluir a monjes

- ¿Monjes?

- Mi ex Orden, de seguro – habla Karol – deben estarles ayudando con todo lo que necesiten...ahora que me acuerdo: hay una aldea en el corazón de la selva, de seguro que están muy cerca, si necesitan alimento y medicinas, solo irían allá...tengo un mapa y puedo marcar las coordenadas

- Paulina ¿puedes reunir a un grupo para que nos ayude mañana antes del amanecer? De preferencia que estén armados y conozcan toda la zona

- Yo los convoco patrón...no se preocupe

- Chicos: hay que reponer fuerzas – habla Ariadna – partiremos antes de que amanezca

- Si, y esa comida huele muy bien – dice Sirius al olfatear el aroma

- Pues nada de actividad...descansemos y los que tengan el sueño pesado, les recomiendo que se acuesten temprano – habla Tobías – iniciaremos la expedición de rescate a las 4 de la mañana

- Buena hora, estará fresco el clima – dice Dana

- Y avanzaremos un buen trecho antes que el sol caliente – habla Remus – debemos prepara un plan antes

- Hay planos del lugar donde se esconden, patrón – habla el chico – pediré a Gumercindo que lo traiga para que lo vean

- Bien Aristeo: buen trabajo...Señores: ármenos el plan

- De acuerdo...los mas jóvenes pueden pasear por el pueblo e irse a dormir ni bien oscurezca

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Ron

- Esta bien...

El sonido de una campanilla anunciaba que era hora del almuerzo, que los invitados degustaron a placer. Los adultos prepararon – una hora después – el plan de rescate, mientras que los jóvenes se reunían en otra parte de la casa

- Y bien ¿que haremos nosotros? – dice Ernie

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – habla Susan

- Calma – dice Hermione – muchos de nosotros estamos bien entrenados

- Y haremos que esos mortifagos coman polvo – dicen los hermanos Crevey de forma optimista

- Solo espero que Meledherion se encuentre bien – dicen las hermanas Patil

- Hermy – dice Ginny – esa loca de Bellatrix estará allí, es peligrosa

- La mano derecha de Ustedes ya saben quien – habla Dean – y si están con esos locos monjes, son un verdadero peligro

- Silencio – dice Hermione y todos callan – nos dividiremos en dos grupos

- ¿Dos? – dice Draco, que ha estado presenciando en silencio la escena – ¿que hará cada grupo?

- Mientras que los mayores se enfrentarán a los mortifagos, nosotros tendremos una oportunidad para ingresar a su guarida. Peinaremos la zona y el que lo encuentre avisará a todos con la moneda. De seguro que quedará alguno vigilando las instalaciones, habrá que eliminarlos

- Bien – dice Blasini – no veo la hora de actuar

- Hay que tener cuidado – dice Cho – estos malnacidos disparan a matar

- Tengan el encantamiento Scudae a la mano, nos ayudará por mientras...¿quien de ustedes puede llevar esta bolsa? – levantando una bolsa mas o menos grande, de color blanco

- Nosotras – dicen Lavender, Padma, Hannan y Cho

- Ya tenemos enfermeras – dice Ron

- Me uno – dice Ginny – ¿que contiene adentro?

- Todo lo necesario, en caso que encontremos a nuestro amigo herido...Y para atender a nuestros heridos

- Y yo tengo esta bolsa – dice Pansy mostrándola – es una sorpresa especial para nuestra huída

- ¿Que es?

- Ya lo verán...

Y terminado la reunión, salen a pasear en grupo...al anochecer, toman una refrescante y ligera cena, retirándose a descansar.

ººººººººººººº

A la madrugada, Tobías y su gente ya esta lista, mientras Eleanor ha despertado a todos para que tomen desayuno y puedan partir de inmediato, a las 4: 30 am inicia el periplo.

Acompañan al grupo de rescate una columna de 30 ronderos expertos en viajes largos y con profundo conocimiento de la zona, con mochilas y alertas, son despedidos por las mujeres que les desean suerte en la empresa

El grupo avanza buen trecho del camino, cubierto por la espesa vegetación, característica de la zona. El amanecer los coge cruzando un puente que conecta un enorme cañón. La caminata sigue adelante y solo se detienen para preparar el almuerzo (a la 1 pm) y en la noche, para armar el campamento y descansar.

Pasan tres días de caminata y en la noche del cuarto día, antes de dormir, ven que uno de los ronderos se acerca raudo hacia el grupo

- Tayta: llegamos al objetivo

- ¿Es cierto?

- Venga con nosotros a verlo

Tobías sale acompañado de Eleanor, Alastor, Ariadna, Armand, Sirius, Lucius y dos hombres al sur mientras que en el campamento esperan ansiosos. Una hora después regresan

- Hemos llegado

- Al parecer justo a tiempo

- ¿Como que justo a tiempo, Ariadna? – dice Phoebe

- Están preparándose para partir

- Cielos – dice Narcissa – llegamos con las justas

- Hay que descansar – habla Alastor – nos levantaremos temprano y rodearemos el lugar

- Así nadie saldrá ni entrará – dice Remus – será una emboscada

- Debemos eliminar a los centinelas y cerrar el camino que conecta a la aldea – habla Armand – y ser muy rápidos

- Por la infraestructura – dice Karol – necesitaremos que los mas jóvenes vayan con Eleanor y tres ronderos, mientras los demás los distraeremos con nuestro ataque

- Antes: todos deben estar bien concentrados

- ¡Alerta permanente!

- Bien, entonces aprovechemos para dormir

- Si, Remus – dice Tobías – necesitaremos fuerza. Nos levantaremos a las 3 am, si es antes mejor...¿todos por Meledherion?

- ¡Por Meledherion!

Muchas manos (entre adultos y jóvenes) forman un círculo juntando sus manos. Algunos van a dormitar y otros prepararan lo que tienen en manos. Pronto iniciará la batalla, sin que los mortifagos sepan nada de la llegada de sus enemigos

Continuará------------

**Notitas:**

Este capitulo lo he dividido en dos partes...y ahora ya llegaron a su destino. Solo les queda esperar

¿Que plan tendran preparado¿Estarán listos ambos para una desigual pelea¿Lograran salvar a Meledherion? dejenme sus comentariosq ue es importante para mi

Hasta la proxima semana...


	20. Al rescate (2º parte)

**Capitulo 20: Al rescate (2º parte)**

Son las 2:30 am, en la fortaleza que sirve como guarida provisional de los mortifagos, ninguno se imagina que se cocina una trampa afuera. Muchos descansan, pero otros están alertas. Nadie se da cuenta de un movimiento imperceptible entre la vegetación (que oculta muchas cosas)

El grupo de rescate se ha dividido en 5 grupos y han rodeado en silencio el lugar...los jóvenes avanzan sin problemas (amparados en la oscuridad) hasta llegar a una entrada oculta por la espesa vegetación. Uno de los ronderos abre (sin hacer bulla) la vieja puerta. Por el camino, Armand junto a su hermana y algunos hombres, esperan impacientes la señal, para bloquear el camino.

El grupo de muchachos logra ingresar sin ningún problema...los pasillos están oscuros, apenas iluminados por algunas antorchas, se hacen señas y se separan tomando diversos caminos (muchos toman sus varitas y se iluminan). La humedad es perceptible y bajan al sótano, los demás buscan en las habitaciones

Afuera, todos los adultos están listos...se observa a un par de mortífagos salir de la fortaleza y caminan en diversas direcciones

- Tengo una idea

Y Tonks se aleja, llegando a la espalda de un mortífago, noqueándolo...lo desarma y se transforma, tomando su lugar. Ve que el otro guardia se acerca lentamente, yendo juntos a la entrada

- Pero ¿que hace Nhympadora?

- Shhhhhhh

- Alastor déjala...si logra burlar a los mortífagos, podremos entrar sin levantar sospechas – dice Minerva

- Y sin hacer bulla – habla Sirius

- Los demás alertas

Uno de los ronderos jala de su capa a Tobías y señala afuera

- ¡¡Patrón!!

- ¿Que sucede Gumercindo?

- ¡¡Yacumama!!

Todos ven con pavor, como Nagini va acercándose por un lado, reptando entre la maleza y desapareciendo entre las paredes

- Debe haber una entrada por allí, justo de su tamaño

- Ese ofidio nos puede detectar por el olor – habla Lucius muy bajo

- ¿Que hora es?

- Van a ser las 5, patrón

- Bien...Aristeo avisa a los hombres

- Señores – dice Alastor – varitas listas

- Narcissa: cuando empiece, avisa a los demás

- Estoy lista

- ¿Rita?

- Yo estaré con Phoebe y los reporteros...no pienso dejar escapar nada

- Ni yo – dice Phoebe con vuela pluma y pergamino en la mano

- ¿Severus?

- Listo...

- ¿Los demás?

- En orden

Dentro, Tonks metamorfoseada, va mirando a los que están de guardia, sin darse cuenta que Nagini ha entrado y está olfateando el área...de pronto el reptil va siseando y andado rápidamente entre los guardias

- ¿Que le pasa a esta serpiente?

- Algo ha detectado – dice uno de ellos – salgamos

- Abriré las puertas

Y justo era lo que querían...porque ni bien sale un grupo, a la orden de Tobías, los ronderos disparan, cayendo dos de ellos. Al instante aparecen rayos rojos y verdes que golpean la vegetación. Dentro de la fortaleza, los jóvenes ya se han dado cuenta del inicio del ataque y ven como salen los demás mortífagos, empezando a luchar con ellos

En el camino, Ariadna señala al cielo: Narcissa ha logrado enviar la señal y los hombres del Escuadrón provocan – con sus varitas – una avalancha, sellando el único camino (para impedir la llegada de ayuda al enemigo) y dirigiéndose a la batalla

Dentro, Bellatrix es informada del ataque y va buscando a su Amo, pero aparecen – por un lado – Tonks y Molly rodeados de otros hombres que disparan a los demás monjes, abatiéndolos. Se inicia una lucha mágica entre las dos mujeres de la Orden y la peligrosa mortifaga.

Severus ha logrado ingresar (en medio de la lucha) y pensando en el prisionero, va recorriendo los oscuros pasillos, llegando hasta una habitación lejana custodiada por dos hombres; logra aturdirlos (sin ningún problema) e ingresa. Dentro, Bridget ha recibido la orden mental del Lord, de matar a todos los prisioneros – sin excepción – pero duda: está frente a Meledherion, apuntándolo con su varita, pero no se atreve a lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable al enfermo elfo y llora...su mente le traiciona. El hechizo de atracción natural que emite el elfo (inconsciente) ha hecho mella en el mortífago, logrando ser vencido a tiempo por Severus (al entrar y ver que estaba a punto de matarlo)

Rápidamente lo desarma y lo ata, después se acerca a la cama, mirándolo amorosamente. Lo mira y ve que respira con dificultad, pero observa que una suave sonrisa aparece en aquel rostro...acaricia su rostro y despierta, al fin, mirándolo sorprendido

- Severus

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si

- Ha pasado mas de dos meses...al fin te hallé

- Nunca dudé de ti...sabía que vendrías

- No pienso dejarte ir otra vez

- Ese hombre, el que llaman...

- ¿¿El Señor Tenebroso??

- Esta aquí...va a ocurrir

- ¿Ocurrir que?

- Sé en donde está...llévame

- Pero estas muy mal

- No importa...alguien necesita mi ayuda

- Es mejor sacarte de aquí

Le quita las sábanas y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Le pone su capa y salen - encontrando en el camino – al grupo de Ron y se dirigen a una de las principales habitaciones

En una Sala, se encuentra el Líder, tratando de impedir que la extraña áurea brillante salga de su cuerpo...al parecer, crece en intensidad, como si quisiese liberarse de su negra prisión. Tres mortífagos vigilan la entrada: saben bien que nadie debe entrar y tienen la orden de matar al primero que ingrese. Pero la puerta se abre violentamente, por los disparos de rayos que salen de las varitas de los muchachos, aturdiéndolos.

- ¡¡Malditos!!

- Es él

- Tengan cuidado – dice Hermione

Pero ingresa – por otro lado – Bella, al ver a su Amo solo e indefenso, se lanza a la lucha, originando una desigual pelea, pero a Bellatrix eso le tiene sin cuidado: sus ojos rebelan una furia y locura inusitada. Los muchachos, a pesar de su conocimiento sobre Defensa, ven que será imposible detenerla y se les une Narcissa, Tonks (herida) y Molly junto a Enmeline

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos hombres

- No podemos estar aquí

- El me necesita...

- ¿De que hablas? Te tuvo prisionero

- No me refiero a él...

- La verdad no te entiendo

- Soy el único que puedo liberarlo...solo acércame lo suficiente, el resto lo haré yo

Aun sin comprender, Severus logra ingresar junto a Meledherion – y sin ser observados – llegan cerca del Señor Oscuro, que al verlos, brillan sus ojos rojizos intensos

- ¡¡Tu!!

- Nos vio

- ¡¡Traidor!!

- Déjalo ir...

- Veo que Bridget no cumplió mi orden

- Es porque llegue a tiempo...justo cuando le iba a matar

- No podrás contenerlo...suéltalo

- ¿Acaso crees que voy a obedecer a un mocoso insignificante como tu?

- A este mocoso – habla Severus poniendose al frente – le guardas respeto

- Ah ya veo – habla el Señor Oscuro – veo que le tienes mucha estima, Severus...¿que te dio a cambio?

- No le he pedido nada...ni...

- ¿Piensas pedirlo o tomarlo por la fuerza?

- ¿De que habla?

- No lo escuches Meledherion...haz lo que tengas que hacer

- ¿Acaso no sabes quien es él en verdad muchacho?

- Yo creo en él y eso me basta

- Iluso...- y tambalea, porque el poder que trata de ocultar, parece ceder – no sabes en realidad quien es él...

- Cometió errores, como muchos, pero ahora...

Pero Severus lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y acercándose a su oído, le dice en voz baja

- Meledherion: estamos perdiendo tiempo...te cerraré el oído para que no te hechice ni te seduzca...y lo que tengas que hacer, lo haces ya

Con un golpe de su varita a sus puntiagudas orejas, le cierra el oído y lo suelta, poniéndose delante de él. El elfo, se queda de pie, junta sus manos y recita – de forma cantada - un extraño hechizo. Severus – con varita en la mano – se acerca temerariamente a su ex Amo

- Veo que te ha seducido...

- Eso no es lo que le importe, Lord...

- Es una exquisita criatura...podría satisfacer tus intensos deseos carnales...se nota en sus ojos que lo quieres solo para ti

- Lo que haga en mi vida no le incumbe a nadie

- ¿Que harás después, cuando estén solos? No creo que su familia te deje o permita tal unión

- Han tenido suerte en capturarlo, porque le ocurrió algo impensable para un elfo. Estaba indefenso y aturdido, por eso tus hombres lograron su objetivo

Pero ve que una extraña luz sale de su cuerpo...el aura de Lord Voldemort (que es oscura) sale junto a otra bastante brillante y pura: dos luces que empiezan a luchar y desestabilizar al poseedor de semejante poder, que grita de dolor. Los atacantes dejan de luchar, al ver que la habitación se llena de un extraño resplandor, mientras que Meledherion sigue recitando el hechizo de liberación, formando otra nueva luz que sale del mismo elfo, iluminado el lugar

- Cielos

- ¿Que hace Meledherion?

- Esta cantando en otro idioma

- Miren allá

Uno de los mortífagos encapuchados entra junto a Phoebe y conversan

- ¿Así que es él el prisionero?

- Si...gracias por ayudarnos, Prue

- Hay que salir de aquí – y le lanza a Bellatrix un golpe, que la derrumba

- Muchachos: salgamos

- ¿Y ella?

- Calma Lavender, esta de nuestro lado...¿Severus?

- Sácalos de aquí

- Pero

- ¡¡Ahora!!

Todos van saliendo mientras un poderoso y desgarrador grito retumba las paredes. Van corriendo pero el que los acompañaba se detiene

- Hermana: sácalos de aquí...

- ¿Pero y tu?

- Debo ayudarlos, se como salir...diles que se alejen

Voltea, desapareciendo entre las sombras. El equipo logra salir y ven que una extraña luz va creciendo en intensidad. Eleanor se da cuenta y alerta a sus compañeros

- No puedo creer lo que veo

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta Minerva

- El mismo suceso que hemos visto en los pensamientos de Draco, esta volviendo a ocurrir. Alejémonos de inmediato o nos matará

Todos se alejan, justo a tiempo: el enorme estallido de luz destruye la fortaleza y atrapa a buena cantidad de mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes.

El día se deja ver (después de un buen y largo momento de intensa luz que brilla toda la zona) y los que lograron sobrevivir, son capturados y atados por los miembros del Escuadrón. Se ven las ruinas de la fortaleza y una extraña cúpula

- Ahí están – dice Phoebe, acercándose

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Es un escudo?

- Es largo de explicar

La periodista toca el escudo y se ve la imagen de una joven mujer de cabellos largos negros, que la mira y hace desaparecer la protección. Se ponen de pie – y al mismo tiempo – los que se salvaron

- Dije que conocía un buen camino

- Lo lograste, Prue...tu poder crece día con día

- Bueno – dice sacudiéndose un poco la túnica – este es nuevo, recién lo pruebo

- No puede ser...me tendrás que contar todo

- ¿¿Meledherion??

La joven mira al muchacho, que la escucha pero no puede oírla. Severus se da cuenta y deshace el hechizo en sus orejas y un abrazo entre la mujer y el elfo se efectúa, ante las miradas felices de todo el equipo, que da vivas y hacen disparos al aire

- Bueno: veo que seremos historia – dice Helga

- De eso yo me encargo – mientras eso decía, la vuelapluma y el pergamino de Phoebe no deja de escribir, mientras que los fotógrafos van tomando varias fotos para la portada

- No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán, cuando en el Ministerio se enteren de nuestra ilegal excursión – dice Armand, abriéndose paso – buen trabajo, Srta. McGregory

- Gracias, Jefe

- ¿¿Jefe?? – dicen todos en coro, mirándola

- Un momento – dice Hermione – tu...

- Hablaremos mas tarde...salgamos de aquí – dice Alastor bastante cansado

Pero Severus ha reconocido a la otra persona, cubierta con unas ropas viejas y bastante desgastadas, cabello negro alborotado y muy delgado...

- Increíble

- ¿De que hablas, Snape?

- Esta vivo...- y se inclina para ver su rostro

- ¿Vivo?

- Es él...Potter

De inmediato, todos voltean y rodean a ver al inconsciente: efectivamente era Harry Potter. El extraño hechizo lo liberó de su insana prisión corporal

Todo el equipo levanta el campamento y regresan a la ciudad. Ha pasado toda la mañana y llevan no solo prisioneros, sino algunos heridos y aunque lamentan no poder haber capturado al Líder de los Mortífagos y a la más peligrosa de todas, aunque piensan que no los verán por buen tiempo...

Continuará--

**Notitas:**

Al fin terminó el rescate, despues de dos meses de incertidumbre por parte de los amigos del prisionero. Los mortífagos y sus aliados son prisioneros, aunuqe su Líder y algunos hombres logran huir...pero una nueva sorpresa les espera a los hermanos elfos, cuando se enteren de algo que no conviene a uno de ellos.

Sigan dejándome sus reviews y hasta la próxima semana


	21. Fuga y más dolores de cabeza

**Capitulo 21: Fuga...Y más dolores de cabeza**

El Dr. Valverde ve llegar al grupo y junto a los enfermeros recogen y atienden a los heridos. Dana junto a Severus y Prue llevan a Meledherion y al inconsciente jovencito para que sean atendidos. Todos se dirigen a la vivienda para descansar y reponer fuerzas

En la casa, ven que la única chimenea, se enciende, apareciendo la persona menos indicada

- Oh, ohhhh

- Problemas

Armand, Karol, Ariadna, Phoebe, Helga y los hombres del Escuadrón se ponen en alerta: el Ministro ha llegado junto a su comitiva. Alejandro Wankary ve a todos bastante serenos y cansados. Junto a él se encuentra Rufus Scrimgeour, que observa feliz la escena

-Felicitaciones, Orden del Fénix...han hecho un buen trabajo

- Gracias

- Al menos, me gustaría saber el verdadero motivo de la deserción de mis hombres – habla Alejandro al mirar severamente a sus Jefes y trabajadores

- Fácil – dice Hermione – yo se lo diré

- No

- Srta. Granger

- Nadie me va a hacer callar, y esta vez me va a escuchar, usted y su otro Ministro ahora

- Entonces regresemos a Lima...Elwer estará encantado de escuchar sus argumentos...claro esta que primero la Comunidad Elfica debe saber...

- Ellos no tienen derecho a saber nada, Sr. Ministro – dice Tobías bastante molesto

- Se a que te refieres – dice el Ministro Peruano – pero...

- Ellos no son nada suyo, son libres...déjenlos en paz, que hagan su vida tal y como lo elijan

- No se han enterado...¿verdad?

- ¿¿Enterado?? – preguntan Sirius, Remus, Kingsley y Lucius

- Ya se pondrán al día, señores...fue una buena semana para ustedes, pero desagradable para nosotros...lo verán por sus propios ojos.

En otra habitación, Meledherion fue atendido por el Dr. Valverde, ordenando su traslado al hospital por las diversas heridas y lesiones que presenta, pero esta feliz porque Severus está a su lado. El Doctor va a atender a otros heridos mientras que el hombre de traje negro y fría mirada, se sienta a su lado, abrazándolo. Al sentir su mano en sus hombros y espalda, gime de dolor

- Será mejor que descanses...- y lo acomoda en su cama

- Estaré bien

- No seas mentiroso...¿que te hicieron realmente?

- Yo...no se como explicar

- Cuéntamelo

- ¿Aparte de las torturas?

- Si, aparte de eso – y mira como el rostro del elfo se pone rojo – no tengas vergüenza

- No me gustaba...para nada que...me tocaran

- Desgraciados...no te han forzado a...

- Uno de ellos trató, si es que a eso te refieres – dice mirándolo con sus ojitos azules – pero al que llaman Bridget me defendió...después una mujer y el fueron mis guardianes

- Al menos, debo agradecerle a Bella por haber sido tu chaperona – dice con un dejo de ironía en su voz

- No necesito niñera- y hace un puchero

- Lo sé...duerme. Mañana te atenderán en el hospital

- ¿No me dejarás solo?

- Nunca

Lo mira sin miedo...ambos hombres no dejan de mirarse y el bello elfo rubio abre sus labios y Severus no se hace de rogar, atrapando esos deseables labios que ya poblaban sus sueños y disfrutando de un profundo beso, haciendo que sus latidos aumenten rápidamente...cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo evidente, ambos se alejaron un poco

En la puerta, Eleanor los miraba más tranquilo: al fin su hermano menor había elegido pareja, pero tenía que actuar rápidamente, ya que era aun su tutor temporal. Se informó de los sucesos ocurridos en la capital y andaba bastante preocupado por lo que se venía, no tuvo otra opción: era la única salida viable, entró decidido al cuarto

- Sr. Snape

- ¿Si?

- Necesito hablar con usted...en privado

- No pienso tener secretos con su hermano menor, Eleanor, así que puede hablar libremente...si lo prefiere, pondré un hechizo antirruido para que nadie nos oiga

- Sea...

Entra y cierra con un hechizo la puerta y Severus lanza con su varita otro hechizo...mas tranquilos se inicia la conversación

- Hermano, escúchame bien: la Comunidad ha abolido definitivamente la antigua Ley Elfica...

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos

- Creo que te equivocas...

- No entiendo

- Severus: si lo que sientes por mi hermano es sincero, pido tu ayuda. Meledherion, al ser aun menor de edad, no se le podía ni siquiera aplicar ningún castigo ni destierro...él se extralimitó al expulsarnos, pero en ni caso ya no hay marcha atrás: soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera...la diferencia es que – según las nuevas Leyes – no debo perder el apellido. Por desgracia yo ya no uso ningún apellido ni linaje que me ligue a ellos, porque el destierro se aplicó semanas antes de los cambios

- Me estas asustando, hermano...quieres decir que...

- Ese no es tu caso...Elwer Numénessë esta pidiendo tu custodia de forma legal

- ¡¡No!!

- ¿Puede hacerlo?

- Si...lo peor no es eso: de lograr tu custodia, te obligará a contraer nupcias arregladas. Va a malograr tu vida eternamente si regresas allá

- No iré...no pueden obligarme

- Por desgracia, estas nuevas leyes fueron avaladas por el Ministerio...solo hay un camino

- Haré lo que sea

- No es usted quien deba hacerlo, aunque se que cumplirá, Sr. Snape... él mismo debe realizarlo

- ¿¿Como??

- ¿¿Yo?? No te entiendo...¿que debo hacer?

- Abre tu mente, hermano...es lo único que debes hacer y tiene que ser antes de este fin de semana que se acerca

Meledherion levanta su bloqueo mental y su hermano mayor ingresa en su mente, revelándole todo. El menor, al ver las imágenes que ingresan a su mente, se pone pálido – primero – y se sonroja violentamente, al terminar de obtener las visiones, iniciando una conversación telepática entre ambos

- "Estas loco...acaso..."

- "Se bien que ansias experimentar...no tengo dudas de que lo harán...y estas muy ansioso, no me lo niegues"

- "Pero – y mira a Severus – como se lo voy a..."

- "¿Pedir? Se que él no te hará daño – y lo mira de reojo – al contrario: se ha contenido por bastante tiempo. Te hará muy feliz"

- "¿Como sabes tu eso?"

- "Es fácil adivinar, mirándole...deben salir hoy mismo, no deben ir a Lima"

- "Pero...yo...necesito atención médica"

- "Él mismo te curará. Considéralo mi regalo de bodas"

Se pone de pie y se acerca al profesor de pociones

- Esto – le entrega una bolsa – debe ser abierto en el campo que se activará. Sáquelo de aquí y váyanse muy lejos

- ¿Que es?

- Un traslador...los llevará a un escondido rincón que había preparado en secreto, se bien que no podrán hallarlos por varios meses ya que desconocerán su paradero, destrúyelo ni bien lleguen a su nuevo destino. Solo te pido que lo cures tu mismo y, pase lo que pase, les deseo lo mejor. Ya tengo todo planeado...cuando les avise, vayan por la puerta trasera, va directo a un camino que los llevará al bosque, allí se trasladarán

- ¿Porque haces esto, Eleanor?

- Fue suficiente verlo sufrir...no te imaginas lo duro que es para alguien, como mi hermano, tener que llevar la vida de un desterrado...si viaja a Lima, no se salvará: será entregado a la Comunidad Elfica y conociendo a su Líder...llévatelo, hablaré con tus compañeros, yo mismo asumiré las consecuencias

- Pero...

- Mil veces prefiero verlo a tu lado que en otros brazos o entregándose a la muerte por sus propias manos, eso no...a partir de hoy serás su esposo – y le toma las manos

- ¡¡Eleanor!!

- Severus Snape: mi hermano te ha elegido como su pareja...mi bien él se cure de sus heridas, cumplirás el rito de consumación nupcial. Nada ni nadie los podrá separar...

- Pero...

- Antes (se acerca y le habla a su oído muy bajo) deberás enseñarle...no sabe nada de intimidad

- Imposible - y levanta su ceja

- Sabrás como hacerlo...confió en tu buen tacto...no lo asustes, dile que es algo natural, que no se avergüence de lo que siente, al contrario: que lo disfrute...

- Hermano...¿que harás tú?

- Alguien debe cuidar su camino, no te preocupes: se bien que te irá mucho mejor...Deben salir ambos ahora...y sean felices

Eleanor toma las manos de Severus y de su hermano, enlazándolas y pronunciando una suave, pero extraña melodía...la música se transforma en una especie de brillo que enlaza las manos (como si fuese una soga) que va tomando forma de anillos, una vez aparecidos, ambos anillos ingresan en los dedos y satisfecho con el resultado, sale de la habitación – después de levantar los hechizos – y Severus prepara una bolsa de viaje con lo necesario. Toma al adolescente elfo (que tiembla al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo) y lo abriga, poniéndole una capa de viaje y salen por el solitario pasillo...ven una extraña forma brillante que les indica el camino

- Es su imagen...debe ser la señal

- Es parecido al patronus

- ¿Que es un patronus?

- Te lo explicaré cuando estemos bien lejos

La noche ha caído y muchos ya están descansando (al ser campo, todos los moradores se acuestan ni bien cae el sol). Llegan hasta el camino y la oscuridad los ampara, logrando llegar sin ser vistos y caminan hasta llegar a un descampado. Se detienen para abrir la bolsita...una pequeña escultura de una cabeza clava - que los mira desconfiadamente - hace que el elfo se ría suavemente

- ¿Que es esta imagen?

- Mi hermano tiene un buen sentido del humor...habrá tiempo para contártelo

- Se que habrá todo el tiempo del mundo a tu lado

Y mientras prueban los besos, la imagen brilla, activándose, trasladando a los fugitivos hasta un distante y desconocido lugar...la luz desaparece entre los matorrales

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, todos despiertan y desayunan en grupo. Muchos están mas que contentos, porque al fin van a viajar, aunque pronto se va a desatar la madeja del escándalo

Sirius y Dana aprovechan para encontrarse a escondidas, lejos de la vigilancia paterna. Han pasado la noche en el granero, amándose mutuamente...felizmente no encontraron a nadie y se dirigen a las cocinas a ayudar, para no levantar sospechas

Pero un grito es el que despertará a todos:

- ¿¿Donde están??...Esto no me lo perdonará

- Y ahora – dice Ron, bostezando

- Es que no dejan dormir un poco mas – menciona Seamus

- Creo que a alguien se le perdió algo – dice Susan

- Saludos muchachos

- Hola Eleanor...como esta tu hermano

- Necesito hablar con ustedes...en privado

- Pero

- Es urgente...ya hablé con la Orden, por favor

- Yo los llamaré

Neville va por los demás chicos y se reúnen todos en el cuarto donde ahora esta descansando Harry, siendo cuidado por Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Cho.

- ¿Como esta el chico, Ginny?

- El Dr. Valverde dice que se repondrá...necesita una buena atención, al menos le administró los primeros cuidados, pero debe ser transferido

- Me alegro...necesito la colaboración de todos ustedes

- No hay problema – dice Lavender

- ¿Es algo grave? – pregunta Ernie

- Si...es sobre mi hermano

- ¿¿Meledherion??

- He visto que tenía muchas heridas...

- Y esta muy delgado

- Debe estar descansando, preferimos no molestarlo – dicen las hermanas Patil

- Esos desgraciados lo han torturado, pero en el hospital...

- No irá al hospital, Terry...sería su perdición

- No te entendemos, Eleanor...

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Hermione: acabo de enterarme que las Leyes en la Comunidad Elfica han sido cambiadas y avaladas por el Ministerio recién en esta semana. Mi hermano menor corre peligro

- No entiendo...si ambos fueron expulsados

- Yo no puedo regresar...pero él si

- No entendemos: si ambos fueron expulsados antes de que anularan esa absurda ley, ustedes son libres

- Por desgracia no...al ser menor de edad, tiene que pedirse una custodia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad o hasta que contraiga matrimonio. En su caso, lo obligarán a casarse...y conociéndolo, preferiría ser prisionero de los mortifagos o matarse antes que regresar

- ¿Entonces?

- Debe casarse – dice Hermione – bueno...acaso tiene alguna novia...o podríamos ayudar

- Eh...no se como lo tomarán ustedes, aquí esto es normal

-¿Normal?

- Pero ninguna de las comunidades sabe de esto...es tabú...

- ¿De que tabú hablan?

- Siéntense...

Todos toman asiento, mientras que algunos miran de reojo a Harry, que aun dormita bajo los efectos de un potente somnífero

- Mi hermano y yo, antes de que nos ocurriera la expulsión, hemos estado estudiando cosas prohibidas

- Vaya

- ¿Que temas prohibidos son?

- Dean

- Hemos descubierto cosas inimaginables...hemos practicado muchos de ellos en secreto, sin que nadie se enterara...nuestros poderes han crecido, pero...mejor entérense: mi hermano ha elegido pareja

- Ah que bien

- Entonces se podrá casar, y así evitaría la adopción

- Sería libre...

- Solo hay un pequeño problema

- No creo que sea pequeño

- Lo apañaremos, si es eso lo que nos quieres...pedir

- ¿Porque – habla Cho – tengo el presentimiento de que...?

- ¿De que?

- De que el problema sea su pareja...Eleanor, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Si...no es...una chica

Todos los presentes se miran extrañados...menos Draco. Al parecer ha adivinado a que se refiere, porque esta mañana ha tratado de hablar con su Profesor, sin encontrarlo...

Pero en la Sala, los adultos conversan entre si, después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, mientras que un grupo ha salido a peinar la zona

- Así que se han fugado

- No me imaginaba esto – dice Dana

- Pero Meledherion esta muy herido...necesita atención médica

- Por eso no hay problema, Phoebe – contesta Prue muy segura

- Disculpe ¿quien es usted?

- Que educación la mía, déjenme presentarme: Soy Prudence McGregory, miembro de seguridad y espía, trabajo en el Ministerio...pueden llamarme Prue

- Es mi hermana mayor, la latosa – les dice Phoebe en voz baja

- Te oí

- Mucho gusto, Srta. Prue...así que estaba de encubierto

- Si...logré filtrarme en las filas del enemigo. Así descubrí parte de sus planes.

- Se arriesgo demasiado

- No como ustedes...al menos ya era hora de que intervinieran...han sido dos meses que estuvo secuestrado Meledherion y veía como lo torturaban y yo sin poder acercarme...si no se movían pronto, lo iban a matar

- Nos arriesgamos demasiado...ya no nos importaba

- Es verdad – habla Helga – en el trabajo se veía que apenas se movían pocas cosas...por el problema de la Comunidad Elfica: se rebelo por completo

- Creo que nuestros enojos y las ideas de los jóvenes muchachos aceleró la revolución – dice Armand – pero valió la pena.

- Al menos ustedes se han autosalvado el cuello – se acerca Alejandro Wankary con su escolta – no se que le diré a Elwer una vez que lleguemos a Lima

- La verdad: que él mismo se fue

- ¡¡Karol!!

- Alguien tuvo que haberlo advertido...

- ¿Y pensaban ocultarlo todo hasta que llegásemos – dice Kingsley – aprovechar la algarabía para separarlo de nosotros y entregárselo en bandeja?

- Es mejor que se haya ido...ya encontrara alguien que lo atienda mejor y así pueda seguir su propio camino

- ¡¡Alastor!!

- No es un niño

- Para la Comunidad Elfica si lo es...la custodia le fue otorgada...

- Creo que – dice Lucius – no le fue consultado a su hermano mayor, que se encargaba de su cuidado

- No...no lo hicieron y tiene razón, Sr. Malfoy

Eleanor bajaba junto a los jóvenes – la mayoría entre amargos y sorprendidos – en actitud serena

- Que vergüenza

- Nos acabamos de enterar

- ¿Como es posible que ustedes le hagan esto?

- Primero lo expulsan y ahora que quieren hacerlo: que se suicide

- Eleanor: ¿que les dijiste?

- La verdad...y vaya enterándose de una vez: fui yo quien le contó todo...lo saque de aquí

- Esto es...

- Salvación...no permitiré que usted – y le señala – le amargue la vida. Mi hermano tiene derecho a ser feliz, lejos de todo...iniciar una nueva vida

- ¿Sabe a lo que me esta exponiendo, Eleanor?

- Se bien lo que hice...no me arrepiento

- ¿Donde esta?

- Por ahí...y en buena compañía

Los miembros de la Orden no entienden de que hablan y observan entre el grupo...Sirius al instante se da cuenta de algo

- ¿Y donde esta Snape?

- No lo sabemos

- Creo saber con quien esta – menciona al fin Tobías con una sonrisa irónica, que a muchos les recuerda al profesor de pociones

- ¿De que habla, Sr. Príncipe?

- Meledherion ha elegido irse con su pareja...

- Quiere decir que...

- ¡¡Santo cielo!!

Los demás ingleses no pueden creerlo...les parece inaudito, pero miran al otro elfo, que les dice – con la mirada – que mejor no intervengan

- Esto será mi ruina- dice Alejandro y se sienta en un sofá

- Ay Jefecito – se acerca Phoebe melosa – pero yo no publicaré nada...ya envié toda la información y la Comunidad estará feliz de nuestra llegada. En estos momentos todos hablaran de nuestra arriesgada "Misión de Rescate" y nadie sabrá del muchacho, será un secreto

- No va a poder quedar en secreto por mucho tiempo, Phoebe...esto es un secuestro

- ¿Secuestro? No, no lo creo...es una fuga de enamorados...ay que lindo, cuando será el día en que llegue mi turno (risas)

- Bonita fuga que me lo restregaran en cara los Altos Elfos...en especial el Consejo de Ancianos. Elwer se enojará

- Solo dígaselos tranquilamente...se les pasará

- Además – dice Enmeline – ya es todo un jovencito hecho y derecho. Si esa fue su elección, debemos respetarlo

- Ese es el problema...

- No le entendemos, Sr. Wankary

- Padre: dime la verdad...¿Meledherion no sabia nada de su futuro?

- No ha sido debidamente informado, Dana...a pesar de haber crecido y que muchos lo consideren ya adulto, su edad lo desmiente. Hay muchas cosas de la vida que el mismo desconoce...solo fue criado y entrenado para un trabajo y en el Arte de las Armas y Defensa, que ellos dominan muy bien...en lo demás es...realmente no sabe nada

- Ay cielos

- ¿Que pasa Dana?

- Sirius: creo que Meli estará pronto en líos

- ¿De que hablas?

- Te lo explicaré luego

- Regresemos...la Red esta lista

La chimenea arde en fuego verde, señal que el sistema de viaje funciona. Todos van pasando y viajan, llegando al Hospital, donde los heridos son ingresados para ser atendidos y los demás van al Ministerio, siendo recibidos con aplausos y algarabías...pero entre ellos, se observa al Sub Ministro junto a su escolta y algunos elfos adultos, como buscando a alguien entre los recién llegados.

- Uyyyy

- Aquí se va a armar un lió

- Ahorita voy a ...

- No, Srta. Granger – le retiene Minerva – esta vez no intervendrá

- Eleanor...allá

- Los vi...es mejor que vayan a descansar...me informan que tienen visitas

-¿Nosotros?

- ¿Pero quienes?

- Desconozco...pero se bien que ellos – señala a los elfos – no les van a enviar nuestros reemplazos. No después de esto

- No nos importa – hablan los chicos

- Avísenme cuando a Harry le den de alta...tendré el gusto de conocerlo

- A él le va a agradar conocerte, ya verás – le dicen los Gryffindors

- Cuídate

- Gracias chicas...yo...

- ¡¡Traidor!!

- Uhhhh

El Sub Ministro se acercó al grupo y no estaba de buen humor. Eleanor observaba – medio divertido – a los demás

- Tu: mi propia sangre...como...

- ¿Me habla a mi, Señor?

- Pensé que...

- Yo acabo de llegar de salvar de una muerte segura a mi hermano y usted viene a reclamar ¿que? ¿Su seguridad? Esta muy equivocado...no dejaré que le arruine la vida una vez mas

- No tienes derecho a...

- ¡¡Es usted quien no tiene derecho a nada!!

- ¡¡Hermione!!

- ¡¡Es un maldito desgraciado: primero los expulsa solamente por ir a una fiesta que usted consideraba abominable...que clase de padre es realmente...!!

- Hermy

- ¡¡Ahora pretende reclamar al menor como si nunca hubiese pasado nada...acaso no ha pensado el daño que le ha ocasionado en estos meses...que clase de Líder es, para manejar una comunidad sobreviviente a todo!!

- Srta. Granger

- ¡¡No me callo!!

- Déjenla hablar

- Pero, Sr. Ministro...

- Tiene ese derecho, se lo ha ganado...no intervengan

- Gracias - y se sacude los cabellos – ahora me va a escuchar unas cuantas verdades: sepa bien que, aunque usted ni su gente tenga derecho de saber como se encuentra, entérense que esta muy mal herido: los mortifagos se han ensañado cruel y salvajemente con él...ignoro que mas le hicieron, pero en estos momentos jamás lo hallará...mil veces prefiero que se quede lejos, en compañía de su amante que con usted

- ¿¿Amante??

- Ah esa es la buena noticia: se ha fugado con su amante...me imagino que, cuando se recupere, disfrutará de una prolongada luna de miel

- No...lo que dice es una broma

- Yo nunca bromeo – y una sonrisa triunfal se aparece en su rostro – y para cerrar: es usted un asco de persona

- ¿Como se atreve?

- Me atrevo...y mucho. No permitiré que se le cruce en su camino

- Usted es...

- Fue suficiente – dice Alejandro bastante serio, pero aguantándose las ganas de reírse a mandíbula caliente – Elwer: tenemos que hablar

- ¿Has oído lo que esta mortal me ha dicho?

- Si...hablaremos, en privado...

Alejandro se llevaba – a rastras – a un atribulado Elwer mientras que los demás se sorprendían de la actitud, mientras que una chica de cabellos castaños bajaba la cabeza avergonzada

- Salgamos muchachos...nos llego en momento de descansar

- Opino lo mismo – dice Tonks

- Bien hecho, Hermione

- Gracias Remus...no se que me pasó...yo

- Solo que te has librado de un buen peso...

- Que vergüenza

- Esta es la mejor llamada de atención de todos los siglos...querida: serás muy recordaba

- Ah

- Lo siento, Miss Granger – habla Armand muy bajo – Phoebe ha tomado no solo notas de sus palabras...estará en portada en la edición de esta tarde

- No

- ¿Y como te siente Hermione?

- Avergonzada...mucha vergüenza

- Jajajaaaaajjajaa

- Muchachos: a casa

- Y veamos quienes han venido a visitarnos

La Orden y los jóvenes se reúnen mientras que Tobías, junto con Ariadna, Helga, Karol, Prue, Eleanor y algunos otros, los miran con respeto

- Llegaron pidiendo ayuda

- Y ahora nos dan clases de supervivencia

- Los voy a echar de menos

- No exageres, Eleanor

- Hablo en serio...

- Y ahora nos vas a contar todo...

- Y no omitas nada

- Bueno...que tal si primero nos cambiamos de ropa y nos reunimos en una hora en la cafetería

- Excelente idea

- Ay si chicos – se acerca Phoebe – necesito un buen baño y publicar las nuevas noticias

- Nada de secuestro

- No...esta vez diré toda la verdad...imagino el título de mi siguiente portada: "Un desterrado cuenta su verdadera historia"

- Desterrado...me suena...ya sabes

- ¿O quieres que ponga tu nombre?

- Solo mi nombre...pero te contaré todo. Es hora de que ambas comunidades tomen conciencia y se enteren de lo sucedido...

- Pero de esta no te vas a salvar

- Lo sé Tobías...ya no me interesa nada

- ¿Y tu?

- Antes...iré a visitar a alguien

- Ah

- Bandido

- No es lo que se imaginan...bueno: ¿saben guardar un secreto?

- ¿Porque nos preguntas?

- Acompáñenme

Todos salen por medio de una chimenea, a otro lugar...los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia Peruano se enteraran de una terrible – y oculta – verdad.

Continuará--

**NOta**: Meledherion ha logrado huir en la noche y ahora en elMinisterio, Eleanor esta a punto de revelar a sus amigos una verdad ¿que será?

Dejen reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	22. Los secretos de Eleanor y sorpresas ines

**Capitulo 22: Los secretos de Eleanor y sorpresas inesperadas (1º parte)**

Llegan por ómnibus la Delegación Inglesa a la casona donde han estado viviendo en estos meses, y al ingresar, una voz se escucha bastante fastidiada

- Hey ¿estas son horas de llegar?

- ¿A donde se han metido y sin nuestra presencia?

- Así que llevándose la gloria...y nosotros aquí preocupados

- Hijos

Arthur y Molly se sorprenden de ver a sus hijos y se acercan a abrazarlos. Charlie, Percy, Billy y Fleur, los gemelos y algunos otros chicos se acercan

- ¿Donde han estado?

- Estábamos preocupados

- Tenemos buenas noticias: Harry esta vivo

- ¿Verdad?

- Es una excelente noticia

- Si que lo es, ...

- Traemos noticias de Londres

- ¿Que tal es esta comunidad?

- Deben aprender a controlar sus bromas – les dice su madre severamente – acá no lo toleran

- ¿Ah si?

- Que pena

- Pensábamos ampliar nuestro negocio

- Ni de broma

- Mejor contémosle lo sucedido

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En la chimenea del Cementerio General El Ángel, de la sección de crematorio, aparecen un grupo, siguiendo a Eleanor. Guardando silencio, Helga, Ariadna, Tobías, Phoebe, Prudence, Karol, Eriol y Esperanza (que se unieron en el camino) y algunos hombres.

Por el camino de la Sección San Camilo, hallan a las dos hermanas de Prudence, que la abrazan efusivamente

- ¡¡Prue!!

- Hola hermanitas ¿como están?

- Bien...gracias

- ¿No estas herida?

- No

- Que bueno

Piper y Paige McGregory venían de visitar la tumba de la madre y abuela de la familia. Los McGregory era una de las pocas familias de ascendencia matriarcal, antecesoras de un poderoso clan, donde nacían excelentes brujos y hechiceras.

- Eleanor

- ¡¡Un elfo!!...siempre quise ver a uno en persona – dice Paige muy emocionada

- Hermanas...ahora no – dice Prue bastante molesta

- Y bien, ya que estamos aquí: ¿cual es tu secreto Eleanor?

El elfo suspira y va – llevando un ramo de bellas rosas – a otra sección, siendo seguido en silencio por todos. Tobías junto a su esposa e hijos caminaba mirándolo fijamente y pensando de qué secreto era lo que guardaba celosamente

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque se detuvieron frente a una bella tumba de color blanco, donde su amigo había depositado las rosas y lloraba amargamente de rodillas en el suelo. Phoebe se atrevió a acercarse y leer – en voz alta - el nombre grabado en la lápida:

"_Cristina NcNeish_

_Nació el 29 de Mayo de 1975_

_Falleció el 15 de Agosto del 2002_

_Adorada hija_

_Excelente amiga_

_Entrañable y valerosa compañera_

_Te extrañaremos"_

Mas abajo, en letras más pequeñas, decía lo siguiente:

"_Amada esposa: jamás te olvidaré..."_

El grupo se quedó mudo...ninguno se imaginó que su amigo tenía mas que una relación...no sabían que decir

- Eleanor

- No me digas que...

- Cristina

- ¿¿Era tu novia??

- No seas boba, Phoebe...lee bien

- Esposa

- Cielos

- Que pena

- Y ahora ¿que hacemos Tobías?

- Esto no debe saberlo nadie – dice el hombre con tristeza en sus ojos – si lo cree conveniente, nos lo contará a su debido tiempo...

Pero solo el silencio respondía...a ellos les costó creer lo que estaban viendo: al parecer su amigo guardaba más de un secreto

Ahora empezaron a recordar: el día de la Inauguración del evento...horas antes de iniciarse la Cumbre, hubo una especie de reunión

**Flash Back:**

Faltando menos de una hora para el magno evento, una joven y guapa mujer de cabellos rojos intensos del Departamento de Archivos se arreglaba. Estaba feliz y veía con amor una sortija en su mano

- Cristina ¿y ese anillo? – se acerca Michelle, una de sus amigas con quien trabajaba

- ¿No nos dirás que te has comprometido?

- Si Armand...es una sorpresa

- ¿Y cuando es la boda?

- Pronto Michelle...se sorprenderán

- Vaya: no nos digas que al fin tu misterioso y enigmático novio se dará a conocer

- Si Ariadna...y se van a sorprender

- No nos digas que es un próspero comerciante

- O tal vez un espía – dice Tobías al escuchar la conversación

- No – dice uno de los aurores – de seguro un millonario

- ¿Es cierto? – dice Piper, colocando lo ultimo en decoración – ansió preparar el buffet de tu boda

- Trato hecho...se que les va a encantar.

- Te ves feliz

- Si Phoebe: al fin podré vivir mi amor libre...sin ocultarlo mas

- Me parece extraño que lo ocultes

- El mismo lo pidió, Armand...lo comprenderán en cuanto lo vean

- Pago por ver...pondré la champaña

- ¿¿Y entonces??

- Después de este evento...se los presentaré

El grupo asintió, sin imaginarse que – horas después – se desataría el sorpresivo e inesperado ataque

**Fin Flash Back**

Todos se miran con profunda tristeza. Armand va donde el inconsolable elfo y lo levanta, abrazándolo. En silencio salen de aquel lugar, dejando varios ramos de bellas y perfumantes rosas para una buena amiga, que dio su vida por defender lo que más amaba.

El sol empezó a ocultarse entre las nubes...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de Tobías, el dueño ordenó preparar café, té y pasteles diversos para sus invitados...la sala estaba más silenciosa que nunca.

- Eleanor ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto?

- No sabía como tomarían ustedes esta noticia

- Te hubiésemos apoyado

- Pero era una relación prohibida...¿verdad?

- Si Karol...nadie mas sabia

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- No se lo dije...pensaba decírselo aquel aciago día

- ¿Y porque lo ocultaste?

- Por miedo, Prue...mi padre no lo sabía, pero igual corrí el riesgo. Cuando me expulsó de la comunidad junto a mi hermano, pensé que al fin podría presentarla como mi compañera...tuvo bastante paciencia, pero me amaba...si me casaba, podría tomar definitivamente la tutela de mi hermano

- ¿Desde cuanto mantenías esta relación?

- Ocurrió ya tiempo atrás...me parecía una bella chica y muy inteligente. La amistad surgió al instante y...

- ¿Que?

- Me enamoré...llevamos la relación en secreto...salíamos a escondidas. Ella sabía lo que pasaría si nos descubrían

- Pero aun estas a tiempo

- No...por ahora no

- Eleanor: guarda aquellos momentos felices que viviste a su lado, pero no te dejes abatir. A ella le hubiese gustado que continuaras con tu vida

- Me gustaría, Phoebe...pero hay un poderoso motivo que me lo impide

- ¿Otro?

- Ahora se los mostrare

Va a la chimenea, la prende y arroja un fino polvo plateado...el fuego cambia rápidamente a otro color, apareciendo entre las llamas plateadas, un joven capataz elfo trayendo en sus brazos a una pequeña de tres años

Eleanor la carga con ternura...voltea, solo para mirar a sus compañeros asustados

- No puede ser...

- Tu...

- ¿¿Eres...padre??

- Desde hace tres años...es mi hija Lithael

- Que linda

Las hermanas McGregory se acercan a verla: tiene el cabello de su madre y los rasgos del padre. Se animan a cargarla y la llenan de muchos besitos, mientras que los demás miran a la criatura

- Fue el año que Cristina tomó sus vacaciones anuales, ¿verdad?

- Si Tobías...quedó embarazada y pidió tomar su sabático

- Por eso nadie sospechó nada

- ¿Pero porque mantienes a la niña oculta?

- El se dará cuenta si la mira...me la quitará

- Elwer

- No diremos nada...será nuestro secreto

- Por eso ayudaste a escapar a Meledherion

- Si...se bien que Severus le dará la vida que se merece

- ¿¿Severus??

- Prue ¿¿Quien es ese Severus??

- Uno de los ingleses

- Guauuuu: un mortal con un elfo...imagina su descendencia

- Corrección: él no es un mortal

- ¿¿No??

- No, hermanas...es un mago

- Un momento – dice Phoebe – el tal Severus es un hombre mayor, verdad

- Si

- Y Meledherion apenas es un...niño

- Casi...le falta unos 20 años mas para ser joven.

- ¿Y le has entregado a alguien que puede ser su padre? Es un...abuso

- No – contesta Eleanor – porque se bien que se aman. Creo que ustedes llaman a ese estado "amor a primera vista", pero así fue

- ¿O sea – habla Ariadna – que se enamoraron ni bien se vieron por primera vez?

- Si...

- ¿Podrán tener hijos?

- Si, Paige...si es que en estos meses se cumple el rito de consumación nupcial. Como Meledherion aun no llega a su edad apropiada, su cuerpo se adaptará...además es fértil

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Que tiene que ver la fertilidad con esto?

- Mucho

- Ahora si que estoy atolondrada...¿nos pueden explicar?

- Los bebes elfos nacidos tardíamente son mas fértiles y por lo tanto de tener descendencia mas rápido...por eso, el Líder de la Comunidad pidió la custodia ante el Ministerio – habla Armand – su plan era, ni bien lo obtuviera, casarlo con una muchacha elfa de su edad...preservar su linaje

- Lastima que el tiro le salio por la culata

- Pero ellos no se han casado...o si

- Ya los casé...

- ¿¿QUEEEEEE??

- Llevé a cabo una sencilla ceremonia allá en Huancavelica...no había tiempo, fue rápido, tenían que huir

- Eleanor: has metido a tu hermano en un gran lío

- Lo sé y Severus también...sabe que es muy arriesgado. Lo buscarán por raptor de menores

- Y si consumó el rito, lo encerraran por violador

- No, Armand...lo dejaran en paz si ambos confiesan que son pareja y lo hicieron libremente, sin presión

- Claro que eso funcionará mejor si tu hermano se embaraza ¿no?

- Pero será un escándalo en la Comunidad Elfica

- Que pena...

- Estas jugando con fuego, Eleanor

- No...estoy administrando justicia, Ariadna. Solo quiero pedirles un favor

- Dínoslo

- ¿Alguno de ustedes puede encargarse de mi hija?

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Si la habrá, Tobías...este muchacho – señala al elfo – se llama Laihembert y es uno de los que sufrieron destierro, siglos atrás. Manejo en secreto una fundación donde albergo a todos los desterrados. Somos una nueva Comunidad...llegamos a mas de 700 desterrados, cada uno con familia formada

- ¿Y porque no la presentas al Ministerio?

- Justamente por eso...esta semana la presentaré, pero necesito a cinco personas como testigos

- Me presento – Helga asiente

- Y yo – dice Prue

- Cuenta conmigo – Armand levanta su mano

- Y yo haré la mejor noticia de este mes, aparte de ayudar

- ¡¡Phoebe!!

- Yo iré – dice Piper – no me pierdo esto por nada

- Y yo cuidare de tu hija

- ¿Segura Paige?

- Nadie ira a la Mansión...además los elfos nunca nos han mirado muy bien que digamos. Conste que nosotras no hemos hecho nada

- Si supieran...

- ¿Saber que...?

- Habla Eleanor

- Pronto lo sabrán...

- Los apoyaremos, pero en privado – dicen los demás – así no comprometeremos nuestro trabajo

- Mil gracias

- ¿Y que haremos?

- Los espero mañana en el Cordano...dígale al mozo que buscan el mousse special...él les llevará a una chimenea, donde los trasladará a la Fundación

- ¿A que hora?

- Antes del mediodía

- Excelente

- Mejor vamos a descansar

- Aquí esta sus cosas, Sr. Eleanor

- Gracias, Laihembert

- Será mejor retirarse...sino llamaremos la atención – dice Tobías y todos asienten

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dentro de una habitación de algún lugar inexplorado y oculto, una pareja se oculta hace dos semanas: Severus ha acondicionado uno de los cuartos para atender a su pareja y curarlo de sus diversas heridas. Algunas logró sanarlas, pero otras como fracturas y heridas mas profundas, demoran un poco por la poción crecehuesos y diversos medicamentos.

Meledherion toma la amarga medicina...poco a poco va recuperando la movilidad y la fuerza en sus brazos, aunque sus piernas aun no se mueven bien. El esfuerzo que hizo al momento de la huida le ha pasado factura, pero eso no le importa. Ha estado contando los días y marcaba cada día que pasaba en el calendario...15 días y aun seguía en cama, aburriéndose de todo

Pero tenía que aguantar...muchos de sus hematomas, cicatrices por látigos y golpes desapareció con diversas pociones y se notaba su palidez, sus piernas tenían tabladillos (debido a los salvajes golpes que le dio Greyback) para que la curación sea efectiva y no pudiera mover los huesos, pero al menos se alimentaba bien

- Poco a poco te levantarás

- ¿Pero cuando?

- Ese tipo de torturas desaparecen después de 20 días...el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera ordenó que limpiaran tus cicatrices...me preocupa la fiebre que antes tenías

- Ya te conté lo que sucedió, Severus...

- Pero aun así, puede haber quedado secuela...además es mejor que te de tu primera clase

- ¿Clase?...no entiendo

- Contéstame sin rodeos: cuando me besas ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

El elfo mira bastante temeroso a su pareja

- No se...siento que estoy en el cielo

- Aparte de sentirte en las nubes...¿como es tu reacción?

- ¿Reacción? No entiendo

- Ahora sabrás

Y se acerca, besándolo. El enfermo lo recibe y va probando las sensaciones y siente que su cuerpo tiembla cuando esta muy cerca y su respiración se acelera un poco...pero también siente un extraño hormigueo que no sabe bien porqué se origina entre sus piernas...piensa que es sobre sus heridas, cuando termina el beso, ve como su pareja lo mira con deseo...enrojeciendo de pura vergüenza

- Cada vez que me miras de esa manera, me pongo así

- Es natural...pero aun no es tiempo...no hasta que te sanes por completo. Aun no has contestado mi pregunta

- La verdad es que siento...temblor

- Lo sé...¿nada mas?

- Eh...bueno...una especie de hormigueo o algo parecido

- ¿Donde?

- ¿Debo decírtelo?

- Si...o quieres que averigüe

- Espera – y le detiene – te lo diré al oído

- Tanta vergüenza tienes...veo que no te han hablado de nada...tendré que ser muy paciente...dímelo

Se acerca y el bello elfo le dice avergonzado...Severus sonríe de placer y levanta las sábanas, mirando como el miembro de su pareja esta erguido mientras que el adolescente lo mira con pavor

- No se si eso es normal

- Si lo es...se llama excitación

- ¿Excitación?

- Se produce cuando una persona esta con su pareja y se excita al contacto físico, preparándose para la cópula...tampoco sabes de lo que estoy diciendo...¿no?

- Me vas a disculpar, pero no se nada...pero me duele mucho y no se como bajarlo

- Tu excitación es enorme...solo hay dos formas: una será por ahora imposible de hacer, debido a tu estado

- ¿Y la otra?

- Deseas calmarte...¿verdad?

- Por favor

- Solo te pido que no te muevas

- Gracioso - le contesta con un puchero - ¿Que vas a hacer?

Meledherion ve como Severus lo acomoda en la cama y luego le da un beso, pero una de sus manos va a su entrepierna, acariciando el miembro. Poco a poco se oyen gemidos del muchacho entrecortados por los besos, mientras las manos del hombre va levantando la túnica de dormir que tiene; suavemente le baja la ropa interior, liberando el miembro (que estaba siendo oprimido) dejando ver en todo su esplendor. Deja de besarlo y se dirige a su miembro, aprisionándolo en su boca y succionándolo. El enfermo empieza a gritar de placer mientras siente los diversos movimientos que le proporciona semejantes caricias...la acción se prolonga por un buen rato hasta que finalmente, siente que no podrá detenerlo mas y explota dentro de la boca de su pareja...jadeante, no observa como unas manos lo acomodan y lo cubre, después siente el tibio aliento cerca de su oreja, que le dice

- Eres delicioso...tendré que esperar un poco más, pero por mientras, descansarás hasta la cena...

Le da un beso en la frente y se retira, mientras que en la cama el adolescente suspira en medio de sus jadeos y gemidos, satisfecho de recibir las atenciones de su pareja, a pesar de que aún no esta en optimas condiciones, va pensando seriamente en curarse por completo para poder disfrutar por completo de aquellas caricias que lo vuelven loco...e imaginándose lo que le espera en cualquier momento

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente un grupo de extraños, encabezados por Eleanor se acerca a pedir Audiencia con el Ministro...Alejandro recibe la propuesta y la autoriza, mandando ordenar que abran la Sala Auditorium del piso 9. Ignorante de quienes eran, busca a Elwer en su oficina

- ¿Se puede?

- Adelante...ah eres tu ¿paso algo?

- Me informan que un grupo representante ha venido a hablar con nosotros...

- ¿Cual es su propuesta?

- Esa es la pregunta...no han querido decir el motivo hasta que estemos presentes

- ¿Donde será?

- En el piso 9...ya deben estar allí. Antes de ir, quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Dímela

- ¿Como vas con la búsqueda de tu hijo menor?

Elwer deja de revisar papeles y lo mira con rostro angustiado

- Alejandro: ignoro en donde se encuentre...se que soy un perfecto idiota por todo lo que le ha ocurrido en estos 5 meses y lo voy a pagar muy caro por el resto de mi vida

- Al menos reconoces que te equivocaste

- Si: le amargue la vida...no se en que he estado pensando para hacer semejante...estupidez. he tratado de hablar con mi hijo mayor

- Eleanor esta muy ofendido...desde que los expulsaste, lo único que supe – por informes de otras personas – es que ambos sufrieron mucho, mas tu hijo menor, que no estaba acostumbrado...y cuando ocurrió el ataque y Meledherion fue secuestrado, hubieses visto como se le vino el mundo al suelo. Tobías le prohibió que trabajara, pero se unió al grupo de rescate. En esos casos, él era responsable por la tutela de su propio hermano y lo cumplió bien. En mi modesta opinión: déjalos ir

- ¡¡No!!

- Una vez te dije que eran sangre de tu sangre y que no podías darles semejante castigo...hoy como amigo, te pido que lo dejes en paz

- No puedo...

- No podrás hacer nada, ya eligió su destino. Se bien que tu hijo mayor ha elegido pareja y es en cualquier momento que la presentará primero a sus amigos mas cercanos y estos a los demás...es parte de la Ley de la Comunidad Mágica. En cuanto al menor, posiblemente haya elegido por desesperación, al primero que se cruzó en su camino para huir de ti...ignoro si conoce bien al hombre que se lo llevó, pero se que es el mejor duelista, pocionista y uno de los mas respetados en el mundo mágico londinense...sabes bien que lo hemos estudiado

- Puede ser cualquiera...menos el. No deseo que ni siquiera lo toque

- Al parecer no piensas dejarlo en paz

- Es uno de los pocos elfos fértiles...y no permitiré que sea tomado por la fuerza

- Ay, Elwer...mejor no digas nada. Hay que atender a esos hombres y después hablamos de ese asunto...

Ambos salen junto a sus escoltas (que se habían reunido en el pasillo) y se dirigen raudos al 9º piso. Llegan hasta las puertas del auditórium, siendo abierto por dos empleados y la visión simplemente los congela: junto a los hombres reconoció a Eleanor, que al mirarlos se acerca

- Buenos días, Sr. Ministro...

- Eleanor: ¿que haces aquí?

- Mi asunto es con este grupo, al cual apoyo...los aquí presentes son representantes de varias generaciones familiares, agrupadas en una Fundación de la cual soy miembro activo. Es por formalidad que vengo a presentar dicha Fundación ante las Comunidades Mágica y Elfica para su total reconocimiento

- ¿De que Fundación hablas?

- Una Fundación que usted mismo originó – dice señalando a Elwer.

Al instante se da cuenta el Líder de los Altos Elfos de qué tema era lo que estaba hablando: había reconocido a muchos de ellos, antiguos elfos que habían sido expulsados – por diversos motivos – de la Comunidad Elfica, desde su llegada a estas tierras hasta hoy. Ahora estas personas lo miraban de modo despectivo, pero seguros

- ¿Una Fundación de Expulsados y Marginados?

- No...esta Fundación fue originada por el primer expulsado, que ha fallecido recientemente y me ha dejado la presidencia. Ha sido su último deseo que yo me encargue de su inserción a la sociedad, con todos sus derechos y privilegios. La mayor parte de sus integrantes no se consideran ni magos, ni elfos, ni tampoco mortales...tenemos Leyes y organigrama completamente estructurado. Muchos de sus descendientes han aportado sus conocimientos y ahora exigen que se les reconozca como ciudadanos

- Lo que piden es una utopía

- Sr. Wankary, Sr. Numénessë – se pone de pie uno de los elfos expulsados, de cabellos rojos largos y ondeados, piel blanca, ojos verdes, un hombre bastante atractivo y al parecer, uno de los mas respetados - hemos sido llamados a lo largo de nuestra larga vida de diversas maneras: expulsados, desterrados, indignos, impuros...aquí no voy a mencionar otros adjetivos bastante humillantes que cierta persona – y mira con odio al Sub Ministro – fueron dichas siglos atrás. Tampoco voy a mencionar los supuestos delitos por la cual sufrimos, muchos de nosotros apenas llegábamos a la juventud. Las Leyes que antes nos regía nos afectó sobremanera, no solo a nosotros, sino también a nuestros descendientes. Quiero y es deseo de muchos padres, lo mejor para nuestros hijos...pero no podemos seguir viviendo de forma aislada. Queremos que se nos reconozca como parte de la sociedad...

- Parece justo

- Alejandro

- Elwer: a pesar de que reconoces por ti mismo que has cometido varios errores, es tiempo de conceder y ceder...lo que buscan ellos es la legalidad

- Solo queremos que nos respeten – habla Eleanor – aquí les dejamos una copia de nuestro organigrama, Leyes, relación de familias y de miembros...si todo esto llega a aprobarse ante el Tribunal y por medio de un referéndum a la Comunidad, entonces sabrán nuestra ubicación actual, que es secreto, por medidas de seguridad

- Las revisaremos...pero ¿como nos comunicaremos con ustedes?

- Entreguen la respuesta a Eleanor, Sr. Ministro...él sabrá como avisarnos

El grupo se pone de pie y se retiran del auditórium, dejando parados – y bastante sorprendidos – a los Ministros, que se sientan al ver la sala vacía

- No salimos de uno para caer en otro problema...Elwer: tienes que explicarme ahora que ha sucedido en tu Comunidad en todos estos siglos

- Es una larguísima historia

- Si, claro...tu mismo lo creaste ¿Cuántos Altos Elfos expulsaste?

- La verdad no me acuerdo...pero al Consejo de Ancianos no les gustará esta noticia

- Se aguantarán...antes de que estalle otra revolución (la cual no quiero) debemos reunir a todos los Jefes, Delegados y Consejos de ambas comunidades...deben enterarse de esta petición y llegar a un buen acuerdo.

- ¿Porque dices que a un buen acuerdo?

- Porque si esto sale a la luz publica...

- Ya entendí...

Claro que ninguno se imaginó lo que vendría al día siguiente

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Phoebe y sus reporteros estaban alertas cerca del Ministerio, ya que había visto ingresar al grupo...pasó 45 minutos y los vio salir. A la señal de Eleanor, se acercó a pedir una entrevista y el hombre que había hablado con los Ministros le concedió no solo una entrevista, sino que los invitó a visitarlos...y todo justamente en los jardines de la entrada al Ministerio de Magia. Por una de las ventanas, Tobías observaba con una risa la escena

- Phoebe no ha perdido el tiempo

- ¿¿Ah si?? – Armand y Prue se acercan a ver, junto a Michelle, Helga y Samantha para observar

- Esto le va a costar muy caro

- Veamos que pensaran mañana en las noticias...algo me dice que el Diario terminará su tiraje muy temprano

- Hola chicos – entra Piper con una fuente de dulces y bocaditos que a muchos les hace relamer los labios – traje para todos...Sr. Príncipe vengo a pedirle un inmenso favor

- ¿A mi? ¿Que es Piper?...no creo que sea un aumento

- No...es Paige. Esta buscando trabajo

- ¿Ya se canso de cuidar la Mansión?

- No es eso, Prue...quiere trabajar

- Somos una familia con una buena posición económica...ella no necesita trabajar y puede vivir bien de nuestras rentas

- Pero no quiere ser una carga

- ¿Desde cuanto Paige se siente una carga familiar? voy a hablar con esa mocosa del demonio...

- ¿Puedo hacer una consulta?

- Si...con tal que no sea ofensiva

- No lo es – dice Samantha – sabemos que Paige fue la ultima en nacer...sabemos también que Patricia, vuestra madre, jamás rebeló el nombre del padre, llevándose el secreto a la tumba...pero ¿que poder ha heredado vuestra hermana?

- A ver resumiendo: yo he heredado el poder de la telekinesis, juntado con proyección astral - habla Prue

- Yo puedo congelar a las personas u objetos en movimiento y hacerlas explotar – dice Piper – y Phoebe es la que tiene el poder de la premonición

- Aparte de su poder mágico...no

- Si Armand...Paige ha mostrado un extraño poder, muy distinto al de la familia

- ¿Cual es?

- Tele transportarse en forma orbital y sanación

- ¿Sanación? Eso es...

- Un silencio se apodera de todos cuando Tobías deja de hablar

- Upps

- Habla Tobías

- Es una conjetura...nada mas

- Ya nos picó el bichito de la curiosidad

- Tu sabes algo de mi hermana, por favor

- No lo diré...y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Todos ven que Tobías sale de su propia oficina, mientras que los demás se miran extrañados...de pronto vuelve a entrar muy fastidiado

- Esta es mi oficina...saliendo

- Pero Tobías

- Ahora...

- Creo que el Sr. Príncipe necesita la soledad de su oficina

- Es una orden...

- Si Señor

El grupo va saliendo de forma divertida...y antes de cerrar la puerta, el Jefe del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica logra (con su varita) que una fuente de chocolates y una caja de galletas vuelen directo a su oficina. Con la puerta cerrada, oye a la joven dulcera decir

- Eso lo agregaré a su cuenta, Sr. Príncipe

Y riéndose, va probando un delicioso chocolate, mientras va recordando lo sucedido en su oficina. Al parecer tiene un as bajo la manga

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

A Paige la presencia de la hija de Eleanor le ha hecho despertar el instinto maternal. Con mucho cariño se dedica a su cuidado, mientras va pensando en el padre de la niña. Desde que tiene uso de razón, su madre le ha contado diversas historias sobre los Altos Elfos y el "extraño problema" que hubo entre las McGregory y uno de ellos...nunca pudo preguntar el verdadero motivo de dicha discusión, ni tampoco pudo sacar el verdadero nombre de su padre.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendía es el porqué su propia madre le prohibió acercarse a un elfo...ahora que había visto y conversado con uno, no le veía ninguna maldad...le pareció el mas guapo de todos y, sin que ella misma lo supiera, un extraño sentimiento empezó a nacer en su corazón. Suspirando y moviendo su cabeza, ve a la niña que juega con unas muñecas de trapo

- Cristina: como te envidio...has amado en secreto a un elfo y ahora no estas a su lado para poder disfrutar de lo que podía ser un feliz enlace...ahora él está muy solo pero con una gran responsabilidad...y yo no soy nadie. No creo que él se fije jamás en mí, apenas soy una bruja...una inmadura bruja joven, sin un futuro trazado...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Amanece un nuevo día más y los ingleses se van despertando, ven que ya el Diario ha llegado y Rita es la primera en ir a leerlo, hallándose con una esplendida portada que decía lo siguiente:

"Nueva Comunidad aparece en nuestro país...por Phoebe McGregory"

Mas debajo de las fotos, el artículo en si

"Ayer en el Ministerio de Magia se llevó a cabo la primera reunión de una Fundación que tiene muchos siglos de existencia, casi al mismo tiempo que nuestra Comunidad Mágica - Elfica. Se trata de un grupo de desterrados (término con que se conoce actualmente a los antiguos moradores de la Comunidad Elfica) que reclaman ser reconocidos por ambas comunidades en un corto plazo de tiempo. Pudimos identificar entre sus miembros a Oanus (al no casarse en el año 984), a Allwer (expulsado el año 1238 por usurpación), a los hermanos Caell y Nashaell (por no obedecer órdenes paternas en el año 1508), a la Sra. Indrael (por negarse a contraer un matrimonio pactado en el año 1600), a las hermanas Aprael, Belldandy y Mixaey (la mayor por decir la verdad y sus hermanas por respaldarla en el año 1708) y muchísimos mas. En esta Fundación, los últimos en ingresar son Eleanor y su hermano menor Meledherion (ambos expulsados ocho meses atrás, por haber mentido y ser hallados en un lugar prohibido), siendo reconocidos como potenciales Patriarcas, aptos para formar familia. Según últimos informes, mientras se espera que haya un referéndum y sus leyes sean observadas y aprobadas, se rumorea dentro de esta Fundación, que el hermano menor de Eleanor ya tiene pareja y posiblemente estaría esperando un hijo, ya que contrajo nupcias en secreto y el matrimonio fue reconocido en consenso por los Patriarcas de esta nueva Comunidad..."

Muchos leen las noticias con avidez

- Creo que a los Ministros no les va a gustar esta noticia – menciona Sirius sin dejar de leer

- ¿Se imaginan la cara del Líder Elfo, cuando lea esta nota?

- Le dará un infarto – habla Ernie

- Al fin nuevas noticias – habla Hermione, tomando un jugo y leyendo el diario – tengo mucho interés en participar

- Esa mujer va a causar no solo un buen dolor de cabeza a los Jefes...sino que iniciara un terremoto – menciona Arthur mientras los demás asienten con la cabeza

- Con tal que no le corten la cabeza – menciona Alastor – no niego que es muy guapa

- Y disponible

- ¿Que es esto: una convención de magos solteros? – menciona George divertido

- Haciendo lista – dice Fred mientras su pluma y un pergamino va apuntando: Moody, Remus...

- Quítame de esa lista, ya tengo novia

- Lo siento, Remus...tachar nombre...Sirius

- Olvídalo

- Pero ¿porque?

- Ya tiene novia – menciona Ron

- Caray y porque no nos la has presentado – dicen los gemelos en son de burla

- Porque tengo miedo de que me la quiten, mocosos

- ¿Nosotros? Nooooooooo

-Les conoceré yo

- Tachado nombre...Kingskley, Harry

- ¿¿Yo??

- Ya es hora

- Payasos...apenas la conozco

- Y pronto te entrevistará...Dean, Seamus, Neville

- Yo no

- ¿Porque?

- Ah es que está con Luna...borrado

- Ok...Draco, Blaise, Ernie, Cedric, nosotros, Ron

- Yo no

- No molestes hermanito...Percy

- Ya tengo novia

- Lo sentimos...borrar nombre, Charlie, Billy

- Yo estoy casado

- Lo sentimos...borrar nombre

- ¿Y este dúo de locos que pretenden hacer?

- Primero Hermione: conocer a la potencial novia y después organizar un torneo...el ganador la cortejará

- Jajajaaajajajaaa

- Están locos ustedes

- Será mejor visitar a algunos amigos – dice Remus – para ver algunas cosas y saber el paradero de Severus

- ¿Snape está aquí?

- ¿Y porque no lo hemos visto?

- Ahora sabrán no solo el motivo...sino que conocerán a miembros de otra Comunidad

Fred coge el periódico y lee las noticias del día...conversa con su hermano y dice

- Esta bien...nos comportaremos

- Veamos si lo que dicen ustedes es cierto

- Ojala que sea bueno lo que veamos

- Ya lo verán hijos míos

Molly terminaba de tomar su desayuno, al igual que los demás...un rato después, un ómnibus los transportaba a las puertas del edificio donde funcionaba el Ministerio de Magia

En la ciudad, todos comentaban las noticias y las reacciones eran diversas...pero el destino empezaría a revelar mas de un secreto de diversas personas, oculto a vista de toda la población mágica – elfica peruana, que estallaría como una bomba al salir las mas inimaginables historias

Continuará--

**Notitas:**

Este es el primer secreto revelado...a partir del siguiente capitulo en adelante, habra pistas para revelar uno de los secretos guardados por una sola persona. Tan grave es que...cambiara para siempre a ambas Comunidades

Dejenme sus reviews...hasta la próxima semana


	23. Los secretos de Eleanor parte 2

**Capitulo 23: Los secretos de Eleanor y sorpresas inesperadas (2º parte)**

En los ambientes del Ministerio de Magia Peruano todo era un caos: la noticia aparecida en el diario matutino, hizo que Alejandro se amargara no solo con la Directora, sino que su enojo lo trasladó a sus empleados. El Sub Ministro venía con el rostro avergonzado

- Pero ¿como se enteraron?

- Al parecer subestimé a la Srta. McGregory

- Hoy toda la Comunidad se ha levantado y enterado de esta noticia. Muchos han reconocido a sus antiguos parientes y al menos no se han dividido, sino que están más tranquilos...

- Al menos en tu Comunidad están muy serenos, Elwer...porque acá me han mandado bastantes vociferadores. Es una verdadera vergüenza

- No le eches la culpa a la mujer, Alejandro; solo hacía su trabajo...ya estoy preparado para el vendaval que se viene

- ¿No será un huracán?

- Huracán, tornado, lluvia, huayco o lo que sea...estoy listo

- Es mejor armar algún plan...este no será un bonito día

Ambos hombres se encierran en una oficina, para ultimar detalles. En la recepción, Armand y Karol se dan cuenta de la presencia de los ingleses y llaman a Eleanor para que los reciba

El joven baja, sorprendiendo con su presencia a los que recién lo veían por primera vez

- Es...

- ¿¿Un ángel??

- No, chicos y no es el cielo...hay una Comunidad conformada por Altos Elfos que viven en estas tierras – contesta Remus

- Y al parecer – dice Lucius – parecen ser los únicos hasta ahora.

- Pero es un mito – dice George junto a otros muchachos que no pueden dejar de mirarlo – no parece humano

- Es la misma impresión que tuvimos nosotros al verlos por primera vez – dice Tonks

- Hola Eleanor

- Saludos chicas...veo que no vienen de visita

- Justo queríamos hablar contigo...pero en algún lugar privado

- Si, acompáñenme

Son guiados hasta un ambiente del Departamento de Defensa Civil Mágica y se encierran. Mientras se acomodan, tocan la puerta e ingresa Piper con varios bocaditos seguida de Tobías, Armand, Ariadna, Karol y Prue, cerrando la puerta

- Gracias por venir

- No te hemos visto por varios días, Eleanor

- Y acabamos de leer las noticias

- Menudo lío que tendré – dice el muchacho

- Pero no creo que hayan venido en son de visitas

- No, Sr. Príncipe...queremos obtener noticias sobre Severus

- Cielos: este piso es increíble – dicen los muchachos

Los gemelos Weasley se detienen y han estado mirando silenciosamente a Tobías y piensan que es el odiado profesor de pociones, pero será Hermione quien se de cuenta y, levantándose se acerca a los muchachos

- Ni intenten hacer alguna broma...y él no es Snape

- Pero son sus rasgos

- Su voz

- No me digas que es un clon

- No es un clon...es idéntico a él...claro que su personalidad es muy opuesta al profesor

- ¿Y donde esta entonces Snape?

- Mejor que el mismo se los cuente

- ¿Porque?

- Porque Snape y el Sr. Príncipe son parientes lejanos...son primos

- ¿Primos?

- Caray: una copia exacta

- Si Tu ya Sabes Quien lo ve, se confundiría

- No mencionen nada...dejen que hable y solo escúchenlo, por favor...siiii

- Ganaste Hermy

- Por ahora

Toman asiento mientras que Tobías les cuenta lo ocurrido

- Como ya deben saber, el Ministro esta muy furioso

- Hace unos instantes acabo de recibir un mensaje bastante molesto de su oficina - dice Armand un poco fastidiado

- Si, lo oí...

- ¿Y el Sr. Numénessë?

- Bastante fastidiado con el tema de sus hijos expulsados, agravado con la aparición de este grupo que reclama ser parte de nuestra sociedad peruana. La veo difícil

- ¿Cuantos hijos tiene?

- Tres: dos varones y una hija...pero sus hijos fueron expulsados por su propio padre por una...tontería

- ¿¿Tontería?? – preguntan los gemelos

- Si...más o menos imagínense que ustedes son esos chicos. Su padre les dice varias cosas, entre ellas que no vayan a ciertos lugares y que no mientan. Un día reciben una invitación y picados por la curiosidad de saber a que se refiere, desobedecen y van...

- Hay muchas cosas que nos gustarían saber

- Pero nuestra madre – señalan los gemelos a Molly – nos mataría

- ¿Y que pasó realmente?

- Su padre los sorprendió, expulsándolos de la Comunidad

- Uyyyyy

- Pobres muchachos

- Tu eres uno de ellos, no

- Si...y tu ¿quien eres?

- Yo soy George y este es mi hermano gemelo Fred

- Mucho gusto...tu eres

- Eleanor

- Tiene un hermano menor...que se fue con Severus - les cuenta Ron

- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE??

- ¿Están mintiendo?

- Es verdad – dice Ginny – Meledherion se fugó con el Profesor Snape

- Pero eso es un secuestro

- Parece, pero no es – dice Tobías

- No entendemos

- Lo comprenderán cuando les contemos...

Y la puerta se abre...Phoebe ingresa alegre y feliz

- Hola a todos...¿han leído ya el diario?

- Si

- Felicidades

- Has remecido los cimientos de la ciudad

- Y no solo eso...he recibido muchísimas cartas de mis lectores, quieren que publique mas información

- ¿Y esa despampanante chica?

- Es la Directora del Diario "La Verdad Mágica"

- Es muy guapa

- ¿No tiene novio?

- Que sepamos, no – dice Dean – ¿cual es su interés?

- Mucho

- Tengan cuidado

- Disculpen si interrumpí algo...pero he venido a hablar contigo, Eleanor

- ¿Que sucede?

- Mis lectores quieren saber sobre tu hermano...y no creo que ellos sean los únicos

- Justo veníamos a saber algo mas de Severus – dice Lucius – no tenemos noticias de él hace ya dos meses y medio

- Mil disculpas

- ¿Porque te disculpas Eleanor?

- Es que les dije que no enviaran ningún tipo de comunicación hasta que mi hermano este completamente curado

- Y nosotros acá preocupados

- Lo siento...

- ¿Pero porque tu hermano ha huido?

- Es una larga historia

Eleanor cuenta el motivo a los recién llegados, mientras que los demás conversan de diversos temas y aprovechan para saborear los deliciosos manjares que Piper reparte a todos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado dos meses y tres semanas, al fin Meledherion ha empezado a abandonar la cama y dar sus primeros pasos, ganando confianza y teniendo a Severus de su lado. Completamente recuperado (pero aún débil) puede ya caminar libremente. Unos dos días después, va reconociendo la casa donde esta refugiado y a la vez visita un laboratorio enorme y espacioso que se ubica en el sótano, donde Severus prepara diversos brebajes y tiene todos los ingredientes inimaginables

Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo en libertad para explorar la casa y los alrededores, que esta protegido por un poderoso hechizo de inubicación. Los jardines le parecen una maravilla y los ambientes fantásticos, pero se detiene ante una puerta que está sellada y no puede abrirlo; trata de usar su poder, sin ningún resultado.

Suponiendo que aun sus fuerzas están mermadas por el secuestro y la prolongada recuperación, desiste y va hacia la cocina a buscar algo para mitigar su hambre. Encuentra un enorme bol lleno de fresas enormes, ricas y jugosas; goloso lo toma, yendo a la sala y sentándose en el sofá para saborear la fruta. Tan concentrado estaba en comer, que no se dio cuenta que su pareja se acercó sin hacer ruido y lo contemplaba con ojos amorosos, viendo como la fruta entraba en su boca y comía con deleite

- ¿¿Hambriento??

- Lo siento – dice el adolescente al asustarse – yo...

- No te preocupes...aun no he preparado el almuerzo

- Tengo mucha hambre...

- Es que te levantaste y no has tomado desayuno. Has estado revoloteando por allí

- Quería conocer la casa...es hermosa

- Tu hermano tiene un buen gusto en decoración

- Gracias...pero no estabas ocupado

- Ya termine...si me permites, me daré un baño

- Te espero

Lo ve marcharse y se le queda mirando largo rato, contemplando su anatomía...sacudiendo su cabeza por los extraños pensamientos que le invaden, sigue comiendo sus fresas, aunque un rubor intenso se presenta en sus mejillas. Media hora después, aparece Severus más presentable y aseado, con una túnica azul y se sienta a su lado, ve que ya quedan poquísimas fresas

- A este paso, creo que no vas a probar ni un bocado en el almuerzo

- Si comeré...ya veras

- Veo que físicamente estas ya mejorado...pero ¿has probado con usar tu poder?

- No, aun...si: solo una vez

- ¿Donde?

- Delante de una puerta enorme que esta sellada...no pude abrirla. Creo que aun mi poder esta suprimido

- Esa puerta no la podrás abrir aún

- ¿Que ocultas dentro?

- Cuando esté bien seguro de que puedas desenvolverte, te la abriré...se que te va a gustar. Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Dime

- ¿Que entiendes tú como el rito de consumación nupcial?

El elfo se atora al escuchar la pregunta, haciendo que tosa...unas palmadas en la espalda lo liberan del ahogo y ve que tiembla. Al parecer sabe la respuesta, pero su vergüenza le impide contestar

- Yo...

- No es necesario que contestes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que digo tu hermano al unirnos?

- Si: que cuando este repuesto de mis heridas, que...realices conmigo el rito de consumación nupcial

- Nosotros lo llámanos Noche de Bodas - le contesta en forma seductora

- No se como hacerlo, Severus...tengo miedo

- Y porque ese temor...es lo mas normal amarse. Te lo mostraré

Se acerca, quitándole el bol y acoplándose sobre él, empezando a besarlo mientras que sus manos va recorriendo su cuerpo. El chico reacciona normalmente, disfrutando del acercamiento corporal y de aquellas manos que - teniendo vida propia - recorren con lascivia su joven cuerpo, sus gemidos son como música en los oídos del mago, que no deja de susurrarle, uniendo sus caderas a las de su pareja, iniciando un movimiento circular que sabe a gloria al más joven. Viendo su rostro, Severus se da cuenta de que ya está listo y lo levanta, abrazándolo...olvidándose de todo, lo lleva a las puertas de la misteriosa puerta, mientras que el elfo cruza sus piernas a la cintura del hombre para pegar más sus caderas y sentir aquellos movimientos que despiertan su libido. Ya cerca de la enorme cama, toma al muchacho y lo desviste, dejándolo desnudo sobre las sábanas negras mientras se desprende de sus ropas.

Sube a la cama y junta su cuerpo, iniciando una exploración corporal, deteniéndose en los puntos de placer y sonriendo al escuchar los fuertes gemidos como respuesta. Cerca de la mesita, coge un pequeño frasco y lo abre, perfumando el ambiente; unta sus dedos y va directo a sus nalgas, incitándolo – con caricias - a abrir sus piernas. Al ser obedecido, busca la abertura intacta y va ingresando un dedo cuidadosamente para dilatar y prepararlo.

El joven se desespera al sentir algo extraño, pero pronto Severus lo tranquiliza, regresando a la calma. Otro dedo se une y esta vez va por buen camino; ya sus tres dedos exploran el interior encontrando el lugar indicado de placer, frotándolo...al sentir que sus dedos se adaptan y las caderas del elfo se levantan (en un intento de sentir mas aquella presencia), deja de besarlo y mira directamente a su rostro

- ¿Meledherion?

- Si, Severus

- Quiero que estés relajado...se que estas listo para que yo pueda ingresar

- Lo sé...hazlo

- ¿Seguro?

- Es tu derecho como mi esposo...por favor haz el rito...

- Si te hago daño, avísame...

Pero veía que su pareja estaba más que aturdido, lleno de intenso deseo. Se acomodó y levantó sus caderas, retirando sus dedos de la abertura e ingresando su miembro viril, que estaba endurecido y listo para ese momento. El ingreso hace que el elfo grite por el dolor y el mago lance un gemido de placer, al sentir la estrechez que va cubriendo su miembro...sigue ingresando lentamente hasta estar dentro y se detiene para que se acostumbre a la vez mirar el rostro de su pareja, que se calma y va moviéndose para sentirlo, dándole la señal para que continué. Comenzó a moverse y a salir muy lentamente, provocando un gemido en su amante para después volver a introducirse también lentamente...realizó estos movimientos unas cuantas veces, provocando sendos gemidos y suspiros en cada uno de sus movimientos; poco a poco aumentó la intensidad de sus embestidas, saliéndose de control; mientras que el elfo gritaba, sus frases eran susurrantes y sus alaridos crecían en intensidad, mezclándose con los jadeos de su compañero al compás de los frenéticos movimientos y mientras seguía embistiéndolo, su mano prodigaba ardientes atenciones al miembro de su pareja, hasta que llegó el momento del final, logrando en el clímax unirse y gritar sus nombres, recibiendo el elfo la semilla de su pareja, mientras que el mismo explotaba entre los cuerpos enlazados. Terminado el acto, ambos cayeron en la cama, cansados pero satisfechos, sin ganas de separarse. Aun así, Severus tomó un poco de fuerza para poder salir del interior de su pareja y abrazarlo amorosamente entre sus brazos.

Vio que lloraba

- ¿Te hice daño?

- No...

- Entonces...¿porque lloras?

- Es que...es lo mas hermoso, intenso y grato que he sentido en mi corta vida...gracias

- Gracias a ti...no veía ya el momento, pensé en...

- En que...

- Olvídalo...porque en realidad te amo, desde aquel momento en que te vi

- Sentí lo mismo, aunque al principio me diste miedo...nunca olvidaré este momento

- Ni yo – le acaricia sus cabellos – es el inicio de nuestra unión

- Lo se...esposo mío

Y se acurrucaba entre su cuerpo, suspirando. Lo abrigó con las sábanas y se cubrieron de besos tiernos. Descansaron casi toda la tarde, olvidándose del almuerzo y las otras actividades de la casa. Ya entrada la noche, tuvieron que levantarse para cenar y estar un rato juntos cerca de la chimenea, prodigándose caricias y hablando del futuro (entre otros temas). Antes de meterse otra vez a la cama, Severus levanta – con su varita – las sábanas usadas y las reemplaza por otras limpias

- ¿Que haces?

- Guardando la prueba

- No entiendo...

- Eleanor me dijo que ni bien consume el rito, debo guardar las sábanas donde hicimos el amor, para entregárselo...creo que ustedes lo hacen al momento de casarse

- ¡La prueba!...me olvidé por completo

- Ustedes los Altos Elfos tienen costumbres bastante extrañas...debes relatarme todo

- Pero yo ya no soy un elfo

- Eres hijo de elfos y como tal, a pesar de no estar en la Comunidad, no debes abandonar lo que conoces

- He sufrido mucho, Severus...no sabes todo lo que he pasado desde que a mi hermano y a mi nos expulsaran de la Comunidad. Y me convertí en presa fácil para los mortífagos...a pesar que muchos no se atrevían a tocarme, solo pocos lograron torturarme y de que forma

- Pero hoy conmigo, solo conocerás el amor...te haré olvidar todos esos momentos tristes

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Yo no prometo, cumplo...y ven para acá, que es hora de ponernos al día

Lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, besándolo. En esa noche vuelven a repetir con mayor intensidad el rito (durando mucho más la cópula) y al terminar duermen juntos, abrazados, al calor de sus cuerpos y satisfechos por amarse mutuamente

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en la Hacienda Príncipe, Eleanor estaba bastante preocupado: desde la conversación con sus amigos ingleses, había caído en cuenta que no tenía ninguna noticia de su hermano desde que fugó con Severus y pensaba que aún – a pesar de tiempo transcurrido – algo salió mal en su plan

Empezó a maldecirse y pensar que, verdaderamente su hermano menor no estaba recuperado y que realmente necesitaba atención médica especializada...daba vueltas como un perro enjaulado, planeando como aparecerse por allá sin llamar la atención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una paloma ingresaba por la ventana hacia la sala

El currucucu de la paloma hizo que volteara y viera una nota atada a su pata...le desató la nota y mientras le daba agua para que se refrescara del viaje, leyó la misiva que decía lo siguiente

_Eleanor:_

_Disculpa la falta de noticias en estos casi tres meses. Al fin Meledherion está completamente recuperado y ayer en la mañana hicimos el rito de consumación nupcial...se encuentra bien y mas tranquilo. Trata de darte una escapada para darte la prueba del rito y de paso, necesitamos conversar sobre nuestra situación actual, envía la respuesta por medio de la misma paloma _

_Severus_

Eran buenas noticias...sin que nadie mas lo notara, escribió rápidamente unas líneas y las envió con la misma paloma, que partió rauda por la misma ventana. Acto seguido, prendió la chimenea y, rociando un fino polvo plateado, ingresa en las llamas, partiendo a un desconocido destino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el camino de la Carretera Central que conecta la costa con la sierra central, cerca de las cadenas andinas - donde el frío gobierna siempre - se encuentra dentro de una de aquellas montañas heladas los habitantes de la Fundación de Exiliados y Desterrados de la Comunidad Elfica. Los primeros expulsados llegaron allí - al principio - en busca de la muerte para no tener que pasar las humillaciones y vergüenzas que eran objeto, pero inexplicablemente, sus cuerpos se adaptaron al terrible clima glacial, no tuviendo otro remedio que habitar aquellos lugares. Se construyo una enorme fortaleza que – con el pasar del tiempo – se transformó en una ciudad especial, del color del hielo, y de esa manera formaron familias. Sus parejas tuvieron que abrigarse, ya que no eran como sus compañeros, pero vivieron una larga vida de felicidad y dejándoles muchísimos descendientes. La mayor parte eran hijos de elfos e hijos semielfos (hijo de mortal con elfo) y los pocos que no consiguieron pareja se convirtieron en la Asamblea de Ancianos de la ciudad. A veces, estos se escapaban y tuvieron romances con algún miembro de la comunidad mágica, teniendo hijos y regresaban cuando sus parejas fallecían, trayéndose a sus retoños a convivir con ellos.

Eleanor aparece en medio de una de las 5 chimeneas generales que conectan esa ciudad con la Comunidad Mágica Peruana, saluda a algunos transeúntes y camina raudo hacia un edificio, ingresando y va a uno de los pisos, donde sin anunciarse siquiera, abre las enormes puertas cristalinas – pero gruesas – de la Sala de Reuniones de la Asamblea de Ancianos.

Los mencionados, al verlo entrar, interrumpen lo que estaban conversando y lo miran ansiosos

- Saludos Eleanor...¿que te trae por aquí?

- Una buena noticia: mi hermano y su pareja han realizado el rito de consumación nupcial

- Las voces se escuchan ansiosas entre los asambleístas.

- Excelente noticia...ve y trae la prueba ante nosotros. Es hora de ayudar a su inserción a nuestra sociedad

- ¿Como se encuentra? – pregunta...

- Esta con buena salud. su recuperación ha sido muy lenta, debido al secuestro del cual fue victima

- Nos lo imaginamos...es aun muy joven, pero uno de nuestros médicos debe ir a chequearlo, si no te opones

- Al contrario: vine a pedirles permiso para llevar a uno de los doctores...estaré mas tranquilo y seguro

- Tenemos algo para ti: alguien desea verte con urgencia

- ¿A mi?

- Ve al Patio Cálido...la noticia que tiene te ayudará

Se inclina y regresa por donde vino. Camina por los pasillos y llega a un parque enorme donde se oye los cánticos de un coro, cuyo sonido transmite paz. En la fuente hay alguien de cabellos castaños – casi dorados - y alto esperando, que voltea al escuchar pasos

Cuando llega, Eleanor se sorprende del parecido que tiene con el Líder de los Altos Elfos y retrocede espantado

- No te vayas, muchacho

- ¿Quien eres?

- No soy el que piensas...vengo en son de paz y a ayudarte

- No te conozco

- Porque nunca me viste a tu lado...el Líder me expulsó hace siglos de la Comunidad Elfica. Mi delito actual fue amar a una mujer mortal. He recorrido el país para olvidar, pero la sangre llama...vine en tu ayuda

- ¿Porque?

- Lo que te contaré, te ayudara no solo a ti, sino a todos...soy lo mas cercano a tu familia

Eleanor se le queda mirando como embobado: había escuchado de pequeño que tuvo otro pariente directo, que desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Jamás encontró ni una fotografía y recordando algunos sucesos, cada vez que le preguntaba a él, le contestaba con evasivas

- ¿Que pasó?

- Me enamoré hace poco de una mortal...era la mas bella de las brujas

- ¿Bruja?

- Y me correspondió...ocultamos nuestro amor, pero un día mi hermano nos sorprendió, a mi me expulsó definitivamente, pero antes logré ver a mi amada. Ella se le enfrentó valientemente...unos años después me enteré que murió en extrañas circunstancias

- ¿Y tu?

- No podía regresar...nos lanzó a ambos un sortilegio que pensó él que nos separaría eternamente, pero no contó que la muerte de uno sería suficiente para liberarse y regresar. Se que tengo un hijo con ella, pero no se si aun vive

- ¿Quieres decir que tengo un sobrino?

- Si

- ¿Como se llamaba tu mujer?

- Patricia...Patricia McGregory

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo...desde hace meses sentía una fuerte atracción hacia la menor de las hermanas, pero eso era imposible ¿Su sobrina? No...ella no

- ¡¡Paige!!

- ¿Es una niña? Debe ser hermosa como su madre

- No...no te creo

- Te interesa, verdad

- Estas mintiendo

- Yo no miento...la ironía es que, mi propio hermano haya juntado a dos criaturas, sin saberlo.

- Me siento mal...yo...

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Se que estabas con una mortal y no te culpo. Se también que murió al defenderte y te dejó una hija, que ansió conocer. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hija, estuve muchos años lejos de ella...hoy he regresado a recuperar el tiempo perdido y a ayudarte: se como poner punto final al liderazgo de ese desgraciado

- ¿Porque?

- A ti y a tu hermano les hizo daño...a mí también a lo largo de mi existencia. Es hora de que te enteres la verdad: tu madre era mi verdadera prometida, fue mi propio hermano que, por ansias de poder y con argucias consiguió no solo su mano, sino que me alejó por completo de ella. Si me hubiese casado con ella, otra hubiese sido la historia...pero hay algo mas...mi hermano es estéril

- ¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!

- Para ser un Líder, debe tener no solo esposa y ser descendiente de uno de los Clanes más antiguos, sino también tener herederos. Él no puede por un simple motivo: nació sin ese don, es como un árbol sin frutos, el no puede tener hijos propios

- Tú...eres... (mueve su cabeza y en sus ojos se refleja mas que miedo)

- Soy Elrond Numénessë, hermano de Elwer, el verdadero heredero...y soy tu verdadero padre

La noticia (tan abrupta y cruel) no puede ser soportado...ha vivido una larga vida de mentiras...sacude su cabeza y ve todo a oscuras. Justamente el hombre lo sujeta al verlo desmayarse ante tamaña noticia, al mismo tiempo que los miembros de la Asamblea de Ancianos lo rodean respetuosamente y ven que el hombre abraza y da besos al mayor de sus hijos

- Si lo hubiésemos sabido siglos atrás

- Preparó muy bien su plan...usurpó mis derechos y me quitó lo que mas amo...ahora esta haciendo lo mismo con mis pequeños...tienen todo el derecho de llevar mi apellido

- Sea...

- Debemos detener a tu hermano, antes que se le ocurra destruir a la Comunidad Elfica - habla Valenzt

- Antes debo recuperar a mi mujer y mis otros dos hijos...conocerlos, ver sus rostros, abrazarlos...teniéndolos de mi lado, lucharemos

- Primero, deberás contarle toda la verdad

- Así el sabrá lo que tiene que hacer

- Los Miembros de la Fundación saben todo...solo esperamos que tomes lo que, por derecho, te corresponde

- De esta no te escapas Elwer...llegó el momento de reclamar cuentas...por mis hijos, pediré justicia

ººººººººººººº

Tres días después, Meledherion y Severus siguen esperando a Eleanor, pero su demora ha empezado a inquietarlos. Creen que algo extraño debe haber sucedido...para distraerse, el elfo va practicando su poder telequinético en el jardín y Severus entrena muy cerca, sin dejar de vigilarlo. El mago sospecha de algo extraño, un secreto que palpó mentalmente, al comparar los rasgos de su esposo con el Líder de los Altos Elfos. Pero al mismo tiempo se le ocurre algo mejor

- ¿Que tal un duelo?

- Te ganaré, Sev

- Pareces seguro...lo veremos

- ¿A cuantos pasos quieres que te derrote?

- Antes: ¿que premio tendrá el ganador?

- Si yo gano, me amarás todo el día, todos los días, hasta tener el fruto de tu amor

- Mira tu, mocoso engreído...si yo gano...

Y empezó a pensar...aunque más que pensar, devoraba con su mirada a su joven pareja

- Me haces ruborizar

- Tu iniciaste esto – se acerca – creo que ya te imaginas lo que quiero como premio, amor

- Si...no es necesario que lo digas

- Empecemos

Pero unos pasos harán llamar la atención: venían a lo lejos un grupo, comandados por Eleanor. Justamente el llega primero y abraza a su hermano menor

- Me alegra verte sano y fuerte, Meledherion

- Has demorado mucho...

- Bienvenido, Eleanor...¿sucedió algo extraño por la Comunidad?

- Ambos saben que existe una Fundación...fui con un grupo de representantes al Ministerio y hoy somos noticia. En menos de una semana habrá un referéndum

- Por eso no venías

- Hay algo mas...quiero que conozcan a alguien

- ¿Es importante?

- Para nosotros, si...ahí viene

Los Miembros de la Asamblea de Ancianos se abren paso, e ingresa un hombre muy atractivo, cuyos rasgos empezó a comparar Severus con el de su pareja. A excepción de los ojos, juraría que estaba viendo a la versión mayor de su esposo y al fin, ató cabos

- Mis sospechas eran reales...ahora entiendo

- ¿Sospechas?

- Ya te lo imaginabas, ¿verdad Severus?

- Si Eleanor, pero ahora...es real

- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos? ¿Quien es el?

- Meledherion: he estado observándote y recordando a tu padre en las pocas veces que estuve cerca

- No me hagas acordar...

- No es eso...había algo raro en ambos, no se parecían en nada. No conozco aun a tu madre, pero ahora todo esta mas claro

- Dímelo

- No...sería...

- Tiene ese derecho, Eleanor...no se lo ocultes – responde Severus

- ¿Ocultarme que?

- Hermano: este hombre – señala al recién llegado, que no le quita los ojos de encima – es...

- ¿Es que?

- Es nuestro verdadero padre

Un par de ojos azules se abren por la sorpresa de escuchar la verdad y retrocede, su mente no puede asimilar y cae desmayado en los brazos de su esposo. Entre los asistentes se acerca el Dr. Kalistry para examinarlo

Ahora es el hombre quien le pide el favor de cargar a su hijo, el cual se lo concede Severus. Ingresan a la casa y los demás esperan en la Sala, cerca del dormitorio, ambos cuñados hablan al fin

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Hace tres días...se presentó a la Fundación y me contó todo. No puedo creer aún que, al que yo consideraba padre, es en verdad mi tío

- ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

- No...lo planeó todo bien, no lo expulsó porque aún lo necesitaba. El nos procreó con mamá...ahora entiendo. Me parecía extraño que mi hermano haya heredado cabellos claros, Elwer no le tomó mucha importancia

- ¿Nunca?

- Excepto cuando crecía...mi hermano estaba orgulloso del color de sus cabellos, pero dudé cuando un día, Elwer le pidió teñirse el pelo de negro. Ahí se rebeló y empezó su primera fuga

- ¿Fuga?

- Se fugó de casa...lo hallaron dos años después en la Mansión de las McGregory. Ambos Patriarcas pelearon duro...al parecer, la Matriarca sabía la verdad, debe ser por eso del lío con la familia. Además él vio como mi hermano se acercaba mas a la mayor de sus nietas

- ¿Quien?

- La conociste en el rescate, Prudence...algo ocurrió para que Elwer los separara de mala forma. El resto de la historia ya lo conoces

- ¿Y los demás miembros de la Comunidad?

- Veían extraño a mi hermano, hasta pensaron que mi madre le había engañado con otro elfo...después dejaron de murmurar, pero aun así, con nuestra expulsión, los chismes se han acrecentado

- Así que tuvo amoríos...y yo...

- No te enojes con él, Severus...tal vez experimentó con ella sus primeros besos y caricias, pero te aseguro que no pasó de allí. Le tenía bastante respeto como para propasarse. La veía mas como hermana

- Mas le vale...sino me conocerá

Eleanor sonríe. Sabe bien que solo dice palabras, ya que no se atrevería a levantarle ni la mano ni maltratarlo, antes se mataría. Pero el sonido de la puerta indica que al fin terminó el examen médico, pero el semblante del doctor no auguraba nada bueno

- Se bien que se casó con el muchacho hace tres meses, Sr. Snape...¿ya ha presentado a la Asamblea el resultado de la prueba del rito de consumación matrimonial?

- Hace tres días que iniciamos el rito, te esperaba para...¡¡cielos!! – y el rostro de Severus se pone mas pálido que de costumbre

- ¿Sucede algo, doctor? ¿Es malo? – menciona Eleanor

- Primero entregue la prueba...después hablaremos

Ambos hombres ingresan al cuarto y ven al joven dormido...se acerca a un ropero, pero la puerta de la habitación se abre otra vez

- Deseo ver la prueba – ingresa ...

- Calma padre...es justamente eso lo que nos ordenó el doctor

- Se las entrego...

Saca su varita y señala a un lugar protegido con un escudo, entrega el envoltorio al joven elfo y este a su padre. Al instante salen dirigiéndose a la Sala, dejando a la pareja sola

Severus se sienta a su lado y acaricia sus suaves y largos cabellos rubios. La caricia hace que el elfo despierte y se alegre con su presencia, trata de levantarse, pero un mareo se lo impide, sujetándose a su esposo

- ¿Que me sucede?

- No lo se...el médico ordenó entregar la prueba, la están examinando

- Tengo miedo...y si es...

- No pienses en eso...supongo que aun estas débil y no ha sido fácil tu curación

- Hace un mes que me siento cansado, Severus...aparte de algunas nauseas...

- Un momento: ¿que insinúas?

- Yo...creo que...estoy embarazado

La respuesta coge de sorpresa al mago: imposible, solamente ha tenido en esos casi tres meses cuidado en no...de pronto recuerda algo:

**Flash back:**

Un mes y medio después de quitarle los tabladillos y ejercitar las piernas, Meledherion ha dado sus primeros pasos, pero le cuesta esfuerzo mantenerse de pie. Puede cambiar de posición en la cama, lo cual es un alivio. Aunque ansía tener mas contacto intimo con su pareja, Severus piensa que aún no es el momento y solamente le da otro tipo de caricias, mas audaces que las anteriores

Un día le sorprendió – en la noche – cuando el elfo se acurrucó y dándole un ardiente beso que fue correspondido con avidez

- Por favor

- No

- ¿Porque no?

- Aun no estas bien, ha pasado apenas un mes y medio

- No quiero esperar más...te amo

- Y yo también, pero no es el momento

- Eres malo – y se aparta, encogiéndose en posición fetal – no me quieres

- No digas eso...no soy doctor, solo quiero tu bienestar...al menos te puedo dar un adelanto

- Adelanto...dime como es

- Te agradará...acércate

Se acerca y al abrigo de la habitación y con luna llena, que iluminaba con su brillo el ambiente, lo desviste y recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Después se desnuda, viendo como su pareja lo observaba ávidamente. Una vez deleitado con verlo, se pone a sus espaldas y acerca el joven cuerpo al suyo. Al sentir el elfo su calor – y la excitación de su pareja bastante evidente – se acopla e inicia un suave movimiento, las manos del mago van recorriendo cada parte hasta detenerse en su abertura, que aún está intacta. Unas suaves caricias en esa zona, indica la sensibilidad y va moviendo su miembro a las nalgas de su consorte, abrazándolo para tener mas contacto corporal. Ambos se complementan, pero en el momento del clímax, se voltea el joven y se coloca sobre su pareja, aumentando más el movimiento de sus caderas, casi sin darse cuenta que el miembro de su esposo esta justamente cerca de su abertura. Pero al moverse, terminó por ingresar, teniendo el muchacho que aguantar silenciosamente el dolor. Al explotar, siente como los fluidos de su esposo ingresa dentro, pero Severus solo va sintiendo un enorme y exquisito orgasmo, abrazándolo y moviendo al mismo tiempo sus caderas. Casi terminado, se da cuenta de la posición de su pareja, alarmándose:

- Pero...¿que haces encima mío?

- Lo siento, no resistí

- Te ganó la tentación...¿acaso no estas en tu sano juicio?

- Es sublime...agradablemente delicioso

- Ya veo...pero ¿no te das cuenta que pude haber ingresado sin prepararte antes?

- No, sino hubiera sentido...

- ¿O me ocultas algo?

- No...nada

Pero no le cree. Al tratar de acomodarse, siente el más joven un leve dolor cerca de sus partes y esta vez al mago la molestia de su pareja era más que evidente (¿sintió que salía? No estaba seguro, pero se movió un poco y...):

- ¡¡Meledherion!!

- No te enojes...yo...quería

- Y lo hiciste...¿estas loco?

- Si...por ti

Lo abraza para darle mas seguridad mientras recibía muchos besos...pensaba en llamarle la atención, pero ve que será imposible. Su pareja reclama más atención y protección, las continuas pesadillas que era objeto no lo dejaban descansar, pero esta vez observa como el sueño cae sobre el rubio. Al verlo dormir profundamente, deja que dormite sobre su cuerpo, rememorando lo sucedido

- Ah, mi pequeño niño...tan inseguro e indefenso. Y a la vez tan atrevido...

**Fin flash back**

El rostro del adolescente se pone mas colorado, al observar al mago que lo mira mas serio de costumbre

- Te descubrí...esa noche fue nuestra primera vez y tu me mentiste

- Yo...si - y baja la cabeza

- Tenía miedo, te recuperabas de lo vivido, debía estar seguro. Pensé que recién, tres días atrás iniciaba nuestro...

- No me regañes, por favor...solo quería saber que se sentía...además no ingresó por completo, te lo aseguro

- Si, claro, mira en que resultó...como no me di cuenta

- Estabas tan tranquilo y disfrutando, que aproveché mis movimientos para...ya sabes

- ¡¡Bandido!!

- Además quería estar protegido...en caso de que...ellos nos encontraran y me separaran de ti

- Nadie mas nos separará - y le da un beso, que es correspondido, pero la puerta del cuarto se abre

- Al menos ya sabemos lo que pasó realmente – dice Eleanor acompañado por algunos Ancianos de la Fundación que ingresaban al cuarto, alegres – quien lo imaginaría, hermanito

- Ha ordenado buscarte en todos los rincones sin descanso – dice Huor Telemnan- aun tiene la orden y custodia

- Que se anula por completo, ya que él no tiene ningún tipo de derecho, no llevas su sangre. Tu padre es el que debe velar por ti – menciona Angrod Tasartir

- No – dice Elrond - no niego que es mi hijo menor, que necesita ahora mi ayuda, pero al casarse, mi parentesco sigue, pero la tutoría cesa. Es su esposo el que debe tomar mi lugar

Veían todos que el rubio consorte bajaba la cabeza tímidamente. A pesar de todo, aun mantenía la vergüenza y sus manos cogían las de su esposo, pero en su mente aun bullía muchísimas dudas, preguntas sin respuesta

- Solo pediría estar un momento a solas con mi hijo menor...si es posible

- Para terminar – dice el doctor – tiene dos meses de gestación. Tendrás que seguir un chequeo prenatal, jovencito. Nada de movimientos bruscos ni...

- Ya lo se – dice el feliz elfo – cumpliré al pie de la letra todo lo que me indique

- Y haré que lo cumplas, aprendiz de bandido – responde Severus (risas)

- Deben hablar en privado...los esperaremos en la Sala

Los Ancianos y Eleanor toman a Severus (que esta muy preocupado) y se lo llevan, dejando a padre e hijo a solas, para conversar. El hombre lo miraba atentamente mientras tomaba asiento: había heredado su retoño sus rasgos, el color de su cabello, la palidez de su piel, hasta su timbre de voz...excepto el color de sus ojos, que era de un azul intenso, como el cielo. A diferencia de su hijo mayor, que heredó los rasgos y características de su madre, excepto el color de los ojos, que era idénticos a los suyos, verdes.

Cohibido, el adolescente no sabía que decir y bajaba más la cabeza...pero una mano levantaba su barbilla para verlo: tenía el rostro más tierno e inocente del mundo

- Hijo mío...se que en estos momentos deseas resolver muchas dudas, tienes demasiadas preguntas...no es necesario que te cierres, porque lo se

- ¿Porque...te alejaste de nosotros?

- Es difícil el contestar, pero te diré que Elwer, al no poder tener hijos, me mantuvo cerca. Tu madre jamás le impidió acercarse, por eso el rito de consumación nupcial lo inicié yo

- ¿Y porque? No entiendo nada

- Estaba atrapado, me tenía amenazado...pero cuando mi amada salió embarazada, pensaba como recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenecía. A las finales, amenazó con matarlos a ustedes si intervenía

- Desgraciado...ahora quiere capturarme, como si fuese un criminal

- Esta desesperado...pero cree que he muerto, ya que por varios siglos no aparecí ni di señales de vida. Hay algo mas que mis dos hijos deben saber

- ¿Que es?

- Mañana...pero antes, dime: ¿Lo amas?

- ¿A Severus? Si...con toda el alma

- ¿A pesar de tu falta de conocimiento?

- Eh...reconozco que en esos temas soy ignorante. Elwer pensaba que aun no era el momento

- Y no quería decirlo, pero te has casado aun siendo menor de edad. No conoces nada, lo sé porque he visto como vives aun

- Pero no me quejo...soy feliz

- ¿Acaso alguien te ha hablado de lo que debes hacer en esos momentos de intimidad?

- No...- y se pone muy colorado

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte

- ¿De veras? – y sus ojos brillaban al escucharlo

- Es hora de que sepas lo que vas y tienes que hacer

Y en una hora, ambos conversan de diversos temas, desde la vida en pareja, las relaciones y otros temitas más picantes, que hacen que el pobre chico se sonroje de vergüenza y curiosidad (aparte de que sus hormonas están mas revueltas...). Padre e hijo salen abrazados y tranquilos...se celebra una pequeña recepción que dura hasta la noche, hora en la cual se retiran los Ancianos acompañados por Eleanor. Al quedar solos, Severus abraza a su pareja y en silencio, se lo lleva a la habitación, donde liberan sus inhibiciones y se rinden ante la mezcla de deseo y pasión que envuelven sus cuerpos, hambrientos de contacto

Continuará--

**Notitas:**

Otro secreto, (esta vez dentro de la Fundación) se revela y es muy grave...los hermanos elfos tienen una oportunidad no solo de recobrar lo que, por derecho les pertenece. Y una venganza que parece iniciarse crecerá en el pecho del verdadero padre de los hermanos.

Y al fin Severus logró lo que tanto anhelaba...y es que es tan suertudo que será padre.

¿Que pasará esta vez? ¿Lograran impedir que Elwer se salga con la suya? ¿Y que tiene que ver Elwer con los McGregory? ¿Acaso hay uno o varios secretos que los unen? ¿Las Comunidades sabran algo?

Dejenme sus reviews...y hasta la proxima semana


	24. Un Referéndum inolvidable y sorpresivo

**CAPITULO 24: Un Referéndum inolvidable y sorpresivo**

Pasaron los días y – de vez en cuando – se tenía noticias sobre la presencia de los mortífagos, que atacaban junto con algunos miembros de la antigua orden y peligrosos hampones, que se habían unido a ellos. Por todo el país se puso el estado de emergencia

Pero lo que estaba susurrándose en todos los ciudadanos, era la próxima fecha que se acercaba para realizar el referéndum con los miembros de las Comunidades Mágica, Elfica y Mortal. En la Casona, la Delegación Inglesa comentaba sobre las noticias del día

- Pasado mañana es el famoso referéndum

- Pero eso no nos compete, Lucius – le contesta Tonks

- Sabemos los motivos, claro está, ayudados por lo publicado en el diario – habla Moody – por mi parte, les doy un voto de confianza

- No podemos participar, ya que no es problema que nos involucre. ¿Que dices tu, Sirius?

- Lo que mas me preocupa – habla mas claro el aludido – es que no sabemos nada de Snivellus

- ¿Quién es Snivellus?

La pregunta – hecha por Dana - que ingresaba con una fuente de tazas de té y otra de chocolate levitando que lo toman los muchachos. Sirius al instante cambia de tema

- Olvídalo amor

- Ah no...ya me dio curiosidad

- Es el Profesor Snape – le contesta Harry, ya recuperado de sus heridas

- ¿Y porque le dices de esa manera? No es un apodo muy agradable, Sirius

- No nos llevábamos bien, Dana

- Mas bien se tenían celos

- ¿¿Celos??

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- No es lo que piensas, amorcito

- Pero nosotros estamos disponibles, preciosa...- dicen los gemelos al bajar

- Escuchen ustedes, gemelos del demonio: aléjense de mi novia, entendido

- Y ya que estamos hablando de parejas...¿cuando nos la presentas, Sirius? – dicen los gemelos Weasley, atentos y embobados al ver a la hermosa muchacha

- Ni lo sueñen – dice, lanzando gruñidos de advertencia y acercándola a su cuerpo, provocando la hilaridad de los presentes

Harry observaba la escena con un poco de alegría, pero también recordaba más lo que había sufrido. A pesar de decir a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien, la realidad era otra: su unión con Lord Voldemort a través de un potente hechizo que los fusiono en uno solo, hizo que sufriera mas la extraña prisión a la que estuvo sujeto, recordando cada uno de los episodios y torturas...pero guardaba silencio, porque nadie le entendería

Una señal de la chimenea, indica la llegada de visitas. Eleanor aparecía radiante y feliz, sorprendiendo a Harry, que al verlo, se quedó con la boca abierta: ¿era un sueño lo que estaba viendo?

- Saludos amigos

- Eleanor: al fin...que pasó

- Estábamos preocupados sin saber de ti

- Si, lo siento...pero traigo buenas noticias, sobre Severus

- ¿Donde esta?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Acaso lo...?

- Cálmense – y toma asiento – ayer fui a donde se oculta con mi hermano, pero no fui solo: los Ancianos de la Fundación me acompañaron...ya cumplieron con el rito, así que oficialmente son esposos. Y no solo eso

- Vaya, así que ya...pudo consumar el matrimonio – dice Sirius con odio en su voz – y ahora ¿que vendrá?

- Nada...excepto su hijo

- ¿¿Hijo?? – mencionan todos

- ¿Meledherion esta embarazado? – preguntan las chicas

- Si...aunque la forma como lo procrearon es bastante graciosa y Severus recién se dio cuenta, en fin...pasado mañana vendrán a la capital

- ¿No crees que es arriesgado? – dice Hermione

- No...por el referéndum. La Asamblea de Ancianos han llamado a todos los integrantes de la Fundación, para estar presentes...y mi hermano tiene que estar allí

- Pero es imprudente – dice Enmeline

- Podrían capturarlo – habla Minerva y Tonks mueve la cabeza

- Solo les pido que estén presentes...les aseguro que habrá mas de una sorpresa

- ¿¿De que hablas??

- ¿Y este jovencito? – dice Eleanor, mirando a Harry, que al verse descubierto, se intimida

- Harry, ven...el es Eleanor, uno de los...

- De la Fundación, que es muy distinta a la Comunidad Elfica...por ahora, Hermione

- Mucho gusto, Eleanor...¿es cierto que tienes un hermano?

- Si

- ¿Y que se caso con...Snape?

- Por lo poco que sé, no le tienes mucho aprecio a ese hombre, no

- Es una larga historia

- Ya veo...me la contarás en otro momento...antes vine a pedirles a todos un favor

- La que sea, muchacho – dice Arthur

- Busco un lugar donde ellos se puedan quedar

- Pueden venir aquí – dice Remus – la casa es enorme y hay varias habitaciones disponibles

- ¿Quien viene? – pregunta Rita al bajar las escaleras

- Severus y su pareja – le contesta Enmeline

- Excelente noticia...quiero hacerles una entrevista

- Por favor, Rita

- De paso, ¿también podría ser posible que traiga unos invitados más? Es que es difícil conseguir un cuarto en el hotel, ya que no hay reservaciones

- Claro – dice Alastor – nos acomodaremos

- ¿¿Y quienes son??

- Se presentarán en el Referéndum...es una sorpresa. Ahora debo irme...mañana los traeré, hasta entonces no digan nada a nadie

- Tranquilo – dice Hestia – que será un secreto

Se despide y sale por la misma chimenea, mientras que el grupo prepara todo...pero hay algunas caras que están entre sorprendidas (la mayoría) y con furia disimulada (algunas)

Llega el nuevo día y con ello, la expectativa. Phoebe, las hermanas McGregory, Karol y su esposa, Helga, Armand y Tobías llegan primero a la casona uno por uno por medio de la red flú

- Hola, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos en secreto – dice Piper

- Hace tiempo que no vemos a Meli – dice Dana alegre

- Ya no le digas Meli, Dana – corrige Prudence – ahora es el Sr. Snape

- Ay me olvide

- ¿Vendrá Eleanor?

- Si, Paige – contesta Remus – pero con otros invitados

El fuego de la chimenea cambia de color rojizo a plateado, signo de que vienen – de algún lugar oculto –. Al levantarse las llamas, aparecen los invitados

Los primeros en salir son dos encapuchados, vestidos de blanco y cubiertos con una gran capa y no se les ve el rostro, detrás de ellos salen tres ancianos, otro elfo y la pareja esperada

Los más jóvenes se lanzan a saludar a los recién casados

- ¡¡Meledherion!!

- Hola muchachos...los he extrañado duro

- Y nosotros también – dice Marieta, abrazándolo

- ¿Que tal la luna de miel? – pregunta Luna

- ¿Y como te curaste, si estabas muy mal? – mencionan los chicos

- ¿Es cierto que ahora estas esperando un bebe?

- Basta, uno por uno...antes quisiera sentarme y descansar, ha sido un largo viaje

- Hola, Severus ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida?

- Mejor, Alastor – dice el mago – aunque no deberían preocuparse, se cuidarme muy bien

- Vaya: pero miren quien llego

La voz de Sirius hace que todos volteen preocupados. Saben que Sirius no le pasa a Severus y viceversa: se tienen bastante odio desde sus épocas escolares en Hogwarts. Ahora el animago veía con ojos llenos de furia al otro, más al ver que su pareja no solo lo quería, sino que también – al parecer – lo entendía

- Sirius...

- Solo estoy saludando

- Si, como no – dice Lucius, acercándose – escucha bien, perrito: ni intentes malograrle esos momentos que tiene ni tampoco intervengas. No es...

- ¿Mi problema? Aun esto no termina...tiene una cuenta que saldar

- ¿Ah si? Pues no se lo pidas

- ¿Que te pasa Lucius? Andas preocupado por una serpiente...ah es que son de la misma casa...

- Shhhhhh, que no te oigan, sino pensarán que le tienes mas que odio

- ¿De que hablas?

- Se bien que planeabas algo contra él, Black...felizmente que el destino se interpuso, ahora no hagas algo de lo que mas tarde te arrepientas

- Bah

Se suelta y se aleja un poco, con un vaso de licor en la mano. Al instante ve que Meledherion ya presenta un aspecto distinto al que lo conocía, al parecer convivir con alguien muy diferente y a la vez mayor que él, le cambio por completo. Toma un sorbo y ve como los demás lo saludan

Por otro lado, Harry estaba un poco alejado y veía a los nuevos visitantes con curiosidad. Al ver a Meledherion, le pareció una criatura diferente y a la vez inalcanzable...ya sabia por las narraciones, que el hermano de Eleanor contrajo nupcias con su odiado profesor, y eso le hizo sentir unos celos horribles y no sabia como eliminarlo u ocultarlo. También le habían dicho de la familia Príncipe y ver a los dos hombres frente a frente, conversando animadamente le chocaba, era como ver dos imágenes de un espejo...sus pensamientos volaban en diversos sentidos y fue el mismo Eleanor que notó la turbación del muchacho, acercándose lentamente

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry Potter?

- No...pero quisiera hacer una pregunta

- Dila

- ¿Ese chico de cabellos rubios y largos es tu hermano?

- Si...¿porque preguntas?

- Pues no se parece en nada al Líder de los Altos Elfos, que me visitó en el hospital...ni siquiera tiene sus rasgos, menos tu, que eres su hijo mayor

- Muy astuto...veo que te has dado cuenta de nuestros rasgos

- Y se le ve mas joven que yo...¿que edad tiene?

- Es mejor que no preguntes...por ahora, pero si te tranquiliza saber su edad: es menor que tu

- ¿Tiene 15?

- Si – y sonríe, pues no sabe como decirle al Elegido la verdadera edad de un Alto Elfo

- Pero Severus tiene 38...o más...¡¡puede ser su padre!!

- Pero se entienden...es lo que ustedes llaman amor, no

- ¿Acaso se pueden casar...?

- Hay cosas que tu y tus amigos deben aprender...pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado a la hora de elegir, a veces no es bueno poner los ojos en algo prohibido

- ¿Prohibido?

- Aunque lo niegues, se que te gusta mi hermano...y eso que aun no se conocen. Preferiría que te alejaras de su camino

- ¿Porque? – dice medio furioso

- Se que eres obstinado...pero es justamente eso lo que hará perder el control...no cometas algo de lo que, en el futuro puedas arrepentirte. Piensa mejor en como derrotar a tu enemigo, porque si el se entera, usará tu punto débil para acabarte

- ¿De que hablas?

- Has estado mas de tres años fusionado a tu peor enemigo...te ha estado controlando, suprimiendo y subyugando. Por ahora no se notan las secuelas...es lo único que te puedo decir

Se aleja, mientras Harry trata de asimilar lo oído, aunque no sabe en realidad a que secuelas se refiere. Por otro lado, Severus miraba desconfiadamente a todos, en especial a dos personas: a Sirius y a su ahijado, que les devolvía la mirada de mala gana.

La chimenea vuelve a encenderse, apareciendo esta vez el Líder de la Fundación acompañado de la Asamblea de Ancianos. Su rostro apacible y sereno, impacta a todos, en especial a los mayores, que - al parecer – se les hace bastante conocido (a pesar de verlo por primera vez)

- Señores: el es Elrond, Líder de la Fundación

- ¿¿Líder??

- ¿Tú no eras el Presidente, Eleanor?

- En teoría, Narcissa...hace poco hemos decidido elegir a un Líder para que nos represente en los futuros eventos y reuniones entre comunidades. Ha manifestado su deseo de conocerlos

- ¿Y porque no? – dice Arthur – además estaremos a disposición para ayudarlos en lo que sea

Y Elrond va conociendo uno por uno a los Miembros de la Delegación Inglesa que se presentaban...a Alastor se le quedaba mirando un buen rato (al ver el extraño ojo que tenía) mientras escuchaba, les agradó los Malfoy – aunque Draco se quedó con la boca abierta al mirarlo – al ver a Tonks, le pareció divertido ver las gamas de colores que tomaba su cabello y de Remus le agradó su personalidad, a Sirius lo miró de manera extraña y se llevó bien con los Weasley; aunque no pudo decir lo mismo de Rita Skeeter que le preguntaba una y mil preguntas, a los demás miembros les pareció agradable en sus personalidades. Después de la presentación de los mayores, Eleanor le llevó donde los más jóvenes para presentarlos

Muchos le saludaban alegres, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de algo que pasó inadvertido a todos, trataba de salir, pero no podía...fue el mismo elfo que se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo

- Y usted, Señorita, es

- Hermione Granger...

- Ya veo – y se le acerca, hablándole muy bajo – lo que sepa, guárdelo...aun no es el momento de revelarlo, por su bien

Y se aleja, dejándola perturbada...Lavender y Cho se dan cuenta de su estado

- Hermione: ¿sucede algo?

- No chicas, estoy bien

- ¿Segura? Estas muy avergonzada

- Si Cho...ya pasó

- Bueno

Harry había visto la escena y estaba intrigado, al ver el parecido extraordinario entre tres Altos Elfos: Eleanor, su hermano menor y el que se acercaba a saludarle

- Y este muchacho es

- Harry Potter

- Ah...el de la profecía...es un placer el conocerte en persona, Harry

- ¿Conocía usted la profecía?

- Es sabido en el mundo mágico la profecía del Niño que Vivió...o en este caso, El Elegido: el único que se puede enfrentar con su Némesis. Solo uno de ellos puede salir victorioso

- ¿Pero como...sabe de mi, si recién nos conocemos?

- Tuve el honor de conocer al mejor mago de todos los tiempos

- ¿Que? ¿Conoció a Albus Dumbledore?

- Si...fue hace tiempo, y hemos caminado juntos un buen trecho. El era uno de los poquísimos y contados magos que saben de nuestra existencia...lo ocultó bien, ya que no queríamos saber de los demás

- Increíble...puedo pedirle un favor

- El que desees

- Yo...me he quedado sin un profesor para entrenar, y...

- No creo que lo necesites. Pero hay algo que debo mostrarte, será después del Referéndum...te mandaré llamar

- Esperaré entonces

- Los cuartos ya se encuentran listos – habla Minerva – pueden ir a descansar, ya que sabemos que el viaje ha sido muy largo. Además están enumerados

- Al Sr. Elrond le toca el cuarto nº 1

- Gracias, me retiro

- A sus amigos el nº 2 y 3

- Gracias – responden los dos enigmáticos personajes

- Severus: a ti y tu pareja te toca el cuarto nº 4

- Es el mas cómodo para ustedes – dice Narcissa

- Gracias

- ¿Van a estar juntos?

La pregunta de Harry hace que todos volteen y se le queden mirando...no han tenido tiempo de contarle toda la verdad, pero Elrond y Eleanor se han dado cuenta de algo mas...justamente es el primero que se acerca a hablar con la pareja y llaman al chico (a pesar de que Eleanor les dijo – con señas – que no lo hiciera)

- Meledherion: quiero presentarte a un muchacho

- ¿Vinieron otros?

- Aparte de quienes has conocido, no...este es Harry

- Estaba dentro de Voldemort – le hace recordar su hermano mayor

- Ya me acuerdo...si: a pesar de que me cerraron mágicamente el oído para no oír lo que decían, me limite a recitar un hechizo liberador...ni se el porque lo hice

- "Padre: ¿que estas haciendo?" – le pregunta su hijo mayor por telepatía

- "Una sospecha..."

- Soy Harry Potter...

- "No, puede hacerle la vida imposible a..."

- Harry: así que tu eres la voz que escuchaba en mi prisión...mucho gusto

- Igualmente – le contesta el ojiverde, sintiéndose abochornado – Así que tu te casaste con...

- ¿Tu profesor? Si, fue mi acertada y feliz decisión...no niego que ahora estoy mas tranquilo conmigo mismo

- Me parece...extraña la unión

- Si me permites, necesito descansar...ya hablaremos después

- Disculpa...ve

Observa como el rubio elfo se reunía con Severus y ambos subían a sus habitaciones. Mientras, todos los jóvenes se reúnen en el jardín para conversar

- Hermione: ahora si nos puedes contar

- Antes: ¿te sucede algo Harry?

- Eh...si: bueno no se por donde empezar...¿esos Altos Elfos vive aquí?

- Hasta donde sabemos, parece ser la única comunidad de su raza que aun subsiste - menciona Ernie – y los mortifagos capturaron a Meledherion

- ¿Así se llama el muchacho? Pero es hermoso

- ¡¡Harry!!

- Ni se te ocurra, hermano – le dice Ron, bastante preocupado – ha pasado dos meses en cautiverio y no sabemos exactamente lo que le hicieron

- Yo lo se

. ¿¿Como??

- Cuéntanos ahora, Harry – dicen las hermanas Patil

- Cuando lo trajeron, sentí que Voldemort – y muchos se estremecían al escuchar ese nombre – quedaba impactado al verlo...pero ni siquiera tuvo piedad con él. Lo sometió a múltiples torturas diarias con el cruciatus

- Ay cielos

- Pero lo resistió...él se hartó al no ver que hablaba y...

- Dinos

- ¿Que le hizo el Innombrable?

- No me acuerdo mucho, pero me desesperé...veía que perdía mucha sangre y era demasiado para él...hasta se enfermó

- Pobre Meledherion – mencionan los gemelos

- Por eso se demoró en curarse

- Pero ¿por eso no vino a la ciudad? Necesitaba curarse

- Harry, escucha: por esos días en que nos ausentamos, la Comunidad Elfica se rebeló...

- Según los que nos conocían, fue difícil apaciguarlos, estuvieron en una especie de guerra interna – habla Colin – y no había visos de solución

- El Ministerio intervino y al fin hicieron los cambios respectivos...pero para Meledherion fueron malas, pues lo obligaba a regresar por medio de la fuerza

- Y una vez en su poder, su padre lo iba a forzar a casarse – menciona Neville – según su hermano, si eso ocurría, ya se hubiese matado

- Entiendo...pero ¿porque con Snape?

- Ahí entro yo – dice Hermione - ¿se acuerdan aquella vez que vino a visitarnos, unos días después que fue expulsado de su comunidad?

- ¿¿Había sido expulsado?? No lo creo

- Ay nos olvidamos comentarte todo, Harry...unos días, antes el Profesor Snape había aparecido y estaba en casa ya recuperado, estaba poniéndose al día... después, vino por la Red Flu y cuando lo miró, se quedó helado, como si hubiese visto algo bastante desagradable

- Si que Snape es desagradable – risas de todos

- A diferencia del Profesor, que se quedó encantado de verlo...hasta se atrevió a tocarle sus cabellos – habla Pansy

- ¿Y él?

- Al principio, pensábamos que le tenía miedo...por esos días no sabíamos realmente lo que les sucedía a los Altos Elfos expulsados, en su nueva vida – habla Luna – trató de mantenerse sereno

- Pero se le notaba muy nervioso, hasta cohibido

- Al día siguiente, vino a acompañarnos y desayunó con nosotros – habla Draco – parecía normal...hasta que vi algo que me llamó la atención

- ¿Que viste?

- Prometí no revelarlo...pero si estaban juntos cuando salimos

. Algo raro sucedió en el paseo – dice Katie – ya que me extraño verlos apartados de nosotros

- Según Remus, los encontró a ambos en actitud bastante sospechosa

- ¿¿Sospechosa??

- Y la verdad yo también sospecho lo mismo, porque el día de la Cumbre, antes que atacaran los mortífagos, vimos que parecían llevarse bien, a pesar del nerviosismo que tenía...pensábamos que era por su Comunidad, que estaba presente y se alejaba raudamente de su camino

- ¿Y que más me he perdido?

- Muchas cosas, amigo – dicen Dean y Seamus – debes ponerte al día

- Y mañana será el famoso referéndum...nos han pedido estar presentes

- ¿Porque nosotros?

- Porque uno de nosotros esta unido a la Fundación

- ¿Que Fundación?

- ¿Quien se lo dice? Me rindo – dice Hermione

- Yo – y Cho se acerca – Harry, Eleanor y su hermano, al igual que otros desterrados, pertenecen a una Fundación, tan antigua como esta Comunidad Mágica. Reclaman su autonomía y derechos que les corresponde, pro eso mañana se reunían todos los magos, brujas y Altos Elfos para decidir

- Lo que no me explico – dice Blaise – es el porqué a nosotros nos han pedido asistir...no entiendo nada

- Ni yo – dice Terry

- Ni nosotros...por ahora Harry veamos como va tu evolución mágica – dice Ron – nos imaginamos que tus poderes están aun mermados

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres probar?

- Que esperamos

Todos los jóvenes sacan sus varitas y ensayan lo aprendido. Aunque mas se sorprenden por las nuevas habilidades de Harry, adquiridas con el paso del tiempo. Nadie (ni siquiera la sabionda de todas) imaginaba que algo extraño se originaría dentro del indefenso y delgado muchacho de ojos verdes, que se le ve feliz, de estar otra vez, con los suyos.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Amanece un nuevo día y en todas las calles, muchos ciudadanos se han vestido con sus mejores trajes, pues la ocasión lo amerita. En la plaza mayor están las autoridades oficiales y de gobierno mortales, acompañados del Ministro de Magia y su comitiva junto a los pobladores mágicos, a la vez han llegado el Consejo de Ancianos y el Líder de la Comunidad Elfica, junto a sus habitantes, que vestían la tradicional túnica brillante blanca inmaculada, con adornos dorados.

Solo faltaban los Miembros de la Fundación, de la cual no se sabía en que dirección aparecerían. Cerca del estrado se ha ubicado toda la Delegación Inglesa que han visto como se desarrollaban los votos. Cuando el sol llegaba al mediodía, un cuerno anunciaba la aparición del ultimo grupo

- Al fin: ya era hora – dice Helga

- Me imagino que deben de estar lejos, por eso se tomaron su tiempo – dice Armand

- Mientras van votando sus integrantes, hay que invitar a sus representantes al estrado, Elwer

- Lo se Alejandro...pero

- ¿Algun problema?

- No lo sé...

- Mira Harry

- ¿Y ese traje que llevan?

- ¿Desde cuando usan ese color? – pregunta Ron bastante sorprendido

Y no era el único el haberse dado cuenta, porque los demás los veían asombrados y los cuchicheos aumentaban en intensidad. Los Miembros de la Fundación vestían una hermosa túnica color negro oscuro, largo y que les cubría los pies, con brillantes; en los hombres destacaban los accesorios de oro y en las mujeres los de plata.

La Asamblea de Ancianos acompañados por Eleanor subía al estrado

- Disculpen la demora...no es fácil salir en grupo de nuestra ubicación actual

- Bienvenidos todos...y vemos que ya están yendo a votar

- Solo tomara una hora, así que esperemos...

Los miembros van a las ánforas a emitir su voto...pasado una hora ya todos están listos y un grupo revisaban los votos. Los muchachos veían a varios Altos Elfos que habían sido expulsados conversar animadamente

- ¿Creen que sería posible acercarnos?

- Por ahora no, chicos – contesta Hermione – hay que esperar

- Miren...van a dar los resultados

- Hermione

- Si

- ¿Que te dijo ese señor cuando nos presentaron?

- Aun no es tiempo...no hasta que el mismo lo devele

- ¿Develar?

- Shhhhhhh

Los tres grupos – separados entre sí – pusieron atención a la lectura de los resultados. Al concluir la resolución, uno de los animadores anunciaba:

- Por favor acérquese el representante del gobierno

El Presidente de la República se acercaba, en medio de los aplausos de la gente, mientras que el animador seguía hablando

- Ahora acérquese el Sr. Ministro de la Comunidad Mágica Peruana

Alejandro Wankary llegaba hasta los demás y saludaba al Presidente de la República, poniéndose a su lado derecho

- Y ahora pido que se acerque el Líder de la Comunidad Elfica Peruana

En medio de aplausos, Elwer Numénessë se ubicaba al lazo izquierdo, no sin antes saludar a los que estaban presentes

- Para concluir: pedimos que el representante de la Fundación suba al estrado, para firmar el Nuevo Acuerdo de Comunidades

Pero el que subía no era el indicado. Mientras que el Presidente de la República saludaba alegremente al recién llegado, a Elwer el rostro se le puso pálido con solo mirarlo, mientras que a Alejandro, la llegada del representante le parecía bastante conocido, pero no sabía de donde. El publico parecía complacido, pues no dejaba de mirar al hombre que había subido al estrado

Hasta la Delegación Inglesa se mostro bastante sorprendida

- Por lo que vemos, el Sr. Elrond ha dejado boquiabiertos a todos

- Esto ya empezó

- ¿Empezar que, Hermione?

- Tu sabes algo

- Pongan atención, chicos...al parecer hay un secreto bien guardado entre dos personas

- ¿Secreto?

- ¿De que hablas Hermy?

- Ya lo verán todos...

En el estrado oficial, la cosa estaba a punto de explotar...con el inesperado

- ¿¿Tu!!

- Hola...hermano

- ¿¿Hermano??

- Disculpa, muchacho – se acerca a uno de los asistentes – ¿este micrófono funciona? Quisiera decir algunas palabras

Le encienden el micrófono...y todos guardan silencio

- Buenas tardes...se que muchos no me conocen y se preguntaran quien soy...sus respuestas serán contestadas en este momento

- No te atrevas – le dice Elwer al taparle el micrófono

- Es hora de que se sepa la verdad

- ¡¡No!!

- Ah no...bien.

Le quita el micrófono y se aleja de todos

- Hace siglos, cuando habíamos abandonado nuestros antiguos hogares en el mundo del hombre, para ir a las Tierras Imperecederas, mis padres reunieron a sus hijos para indicarles lo que tenían que hacer, cuando llegásemos a nuestro destino. La Comunidad Elfica se origino al llegar nuestras naves a estas tierras, separándonos de nuestras familias y viendo una nueva oportunidad, nos arriesgamos a crear un nuevo hogar...solo que esta vez ese hogar no tiene una base sólida y consistente

- ¿De que esta hablando? – pregunta Minerva

- Está explicando la historia de los Altos Elfos – dice Remus – cuando llegaron a estas tierras...

- Pero hay algo mas

- ¿Que es Lucius?

- No lo se...algo oculto

- Mi derecho, legado por nacimiento, fue usurpado por alguien, de quien no me imaginaba semejante acto...me quitó lo que mas quería y con ello, la posibilidad de tener lo que más ansiaba.

- No puede ser – dice Sirius

- ¿Derecho de nacimiento? – dice Narcissa

- Aquí hay mas que gato encerrado – menciona Alastor

- Hermione

- Aun falta...pero estén preparados

- ¿Para que?

- Para un posible ataque, Dean

- Hoy, después de regresar a donde realmente pertenezco, reclamo lo que, por Ley me corresponde: el Liderazgo de la Comunidad Elfica

A muchos la sorpresiva confesión les coge por sorpresa. Entre los miembros de los Altos Elfos de la Comunidad, una bellísima mujer de piel blanca, cabellos negros largos y ondulados, con ojos azules como el cielo, observa al hombre que ahora esta hablando ante todos y sonríe: lo ha reconocido. Poco a poco, va acercándose, acompañada de sus doncellas al estrado. Eleanor y Meledherion están casi cerca de su representante, pero atentos a alguna trampa. Justamente el primero ve llegar a su madre y baja para recibirla

- Para los que aun no me conocen, déjenme presentarme oficialmente: me llamo Elrond Numénessë, hijo de ...y designado como Líder antes de nuestra partida

- Maldito seas, hermano

- Hay algo mas que deben de saber: él – señala a Elwer – no tiene ningún derecho y tampoco tiene descendencia...porque jamás ha podido, ni podrá procrearlos. Los que llama sus hijos, son en realidad sangre de mi sangre: son mis verdaderos hijos

- ¡Bingo!

- ¿Era eso, Hermy?

- Si...me di cuenta cuando nos presentaron, pero me ordenó callar

- Santos hechizos

- Ahora comprendo – dice Fred – me parecía extraño verlos y en general no coincidían con los rasgos

- Mirando a Eleanor, que tenia unos rasgos bastante distinto – dice Cho – ni en los ojos concordaba

- Además Meledherion es rubio...y tampoco se le notaba el parecido con Elwer – habla Tonks sorprendida

- ¿Pero porque lo hizo? – menciona Sirius

- Ambición – contesta Dana acercándose al grupo – a veces el poder marea y envenena

El público si que estaba más que sorprendido, pero la Comunidad Elfica estaba asombrada: al fin ataban todos los cabos sueltos. Ninguno podía creer lo que han estado viviendo durante muchos siglos, una mentira...una vil y desagradable mentira. Los Ancianos compararon a ambos y decidieron intervenir directamente, al mismo tiempo que la bulla por los cuchicheos cesaba

- Solo hay una forma de comprobar la verdad

- Adelante – les dice Alejandro

- Aleithael, por favor

La mencionada era nada menos que la esposa de Elwer. Temerosa se acerca al mayor de los Ancianos y toma su mano derecha, luego toma la mano de Elrond y las une. Al instante, una luz muy pura envuelve a la pareja, brillando de intensidad. El Consejo de Ancianos comprueba no solo la veracidad, sino que observa que salen tres luces de distintos colores: uno va a Esperanza (que se hallaba cerca de su esposo Tobías) que la envuelve y se condensa en una joya: un hermoso collar con una piedra preciosa con el dije distintivo de color verde, era el símbolo de su larga vida; la segunda luz envuelve a Eleanor que se condensa en un collar con una piedra de color rojo y la tercera luz atrapa a Meledherion (que se había acercado junto con Severus al estrado) envolviéndolo y condensándose en otro collar. A la pareja le sale un emblema en forma de collar: el legado de su familia a Elrond y el legado de compromiso a Aleithael

Los Ancianos se acercan a la pareja

- Es cierto...Elwer nos has mentido en todos estos siglos...

- Has causado mucho dolor a varias familias

- Tus decisiones afectaron la Comunidad

- Y ahora, en todos estos años la verdad se ha revelado

- Mas nosotros hemos sido engañados y de que forma

- Mereces mas que un castigo...

- No si puedo evitarlo – y antes de que se dieran cuenta, toma al menor de todos, poniéndole un fino puñal en el cuello. SU hermano se sorprende de la fría actitud del que llamaba "padre" y ve en sus ojos que esta decidido a todo

A Severus le hierve la sangre al ver a su compañero atrapado, mientras el joven trata de estar tranquilo

- Tu serás mi boleto de salida

- Ni pienso serlo – le contesta el muchacho – debes pagar por lo que hiciste

- Elwer, porque esto – le pregunta Alejandro – sabes bien que no iras a ningún lado

En efecto: los aurores y los miembros del Escuadrón rodearon toda la plaza, listos a intervenir

- ¡¡Aléjalos de mi!!

- No...suelta a Meledherion

- Nunca...tu, mocoso engreído, eres el causante de todo. No debiste haber nacido

- Eres tu el que causaste dolor, no solo a nosotros, sino a toda la Comunidad...te desprecio

- ¡¡Suelta a mi hermano!!

- Lo único que me mantenía ya no me sirve para...

Pero una voz detendrá sus planes: Harry al ver que su nuevo amigo estaba en peligro, no midió sus acciones y le lanza un peligroso hechizo a la espalda de Elwer, haciendo que el elfo lo suelte y sufra los efectos del crucio. Pero no era un crucio normal y corriente...sino uno amplificado mil veces por el mismo odio que el ojiverde sentía

- Harry

- Suéltalo...lo vas a matar

- Detente

La voz de Meledherion hace que se detenga. Todos en la plaza lo miran con bastante temor

- ¿Estas bien?

- Dime tu si estas bien

- Si...gracias

- Yo...

- Solo hay algo que te puedo decir...aun puedes elegir otro camino, pero no conmigo. Primero debes eliminar a tu principal enemigo, sino liquidará todo lo que te rodea. Cuando seas realmente libre, comprenderás todo

Baja la cabeza muy avergonzado, no solo por sus actos, sino también por lo que siente hacia el bello elfo. Suspira tristemente, mientras su padrino se le acerca y lo abraza, para disipar todos los males que ha tenido

- Necesito desahogarme

- Tenemos que hablar, Harry

- Será mejor que lo olvides...el ya tiene pareja

- No es justo

- Vamonos...

- Al menos ya todo terminó

- "Aun esto no ha terminado"

Una voz femenina, salida de ninguna parte, irrumpe en la escena. En medio de todos aparecen luces incesantes que se unen y dan paso a una imagen humana de forma extracorporal, una forma que cuatro mujeres brujas reconocen con alegría

- Abuela

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Elwer fue atrapado por Manuel Huayta, que aparecía a su costado, ni bien se repuso el elfo del ataque de un joven mago, lo levantó y le puso las esposas

- Sr. Elwer esta arrestado. Le leeré sus derechos

- Como si me importara, Huayta...a propósito ¿Qué haces aquí? Habías sido destacado a México

- Me mandaron llamar...lastima que no terminé de ver esa reunión, porque estaba interesante, pero para aburrirse. No sirvo para la Diplomacia

- Ya nos dinos cuenta – menciona Ariadna – por la cara que tienes

- ¿¿Ah si?? Imagínate casi mas de cuatro meses fuera...me imagino que habrá ocurrido algo interesante

- Ah si, muchas cosas – habla Karol con voz amarga – ya te haremos pasar la enorme cuenta

- Que primero lo inicien los hermanos – habla Phoebe – ya que, por tu culpa, los expulsaron

- QUEEEEEEEEE

- Oficial Huayta: se demoró en llegar, a pesar que le mandé llamar de urgencia, después del ataque mortífago – le habla severamente Alejandro

- ¿Hubo un ataque?

- No, vivieron a presentar sus saludos, a beber y a danzar – le contesta Tobías con sorna – aun sigues siendo un estúpido. De seguro estabas en otras actividades

- Que se refiere a faldas y tragos, o a fiestas de seguro – le contesta Armand – ya estamos fastidiados de tu presencia, mejor no hubieses venido

- ¡¡Llévenselo!! – ordena el Ministro de Magia Peruano a sus aurores

- ¡¡No!!

La mujer que hablaba era nada más que Penny, anterior matriarca del Clan McGregory, fallecida de un ataque al corazón hace unos diecisiete años atrás. Al mismo tiempo, aparecían otras dos formas fantasmales: una era Patricia, hija de Penny y la otra una bella mujer cuyos rasgos concordaban mas con Esperanza

Elrond se acerco a las fantasmales mujeres

- Señores: estas tres mujeres han concluido su etapa de vida, dos de ellas de forma natural. Ya conocen a Penny: ella sabía la verdad sobre mi

- Por favor, Elrond: ha sido un placer ayudarte. Sabia bien que Meledherion era tu verdadero hijo, ya que nunca olvido un rostro y ese muchacho tenía tus rasgos. Era como verte en un espejo, solo que más joven...ese fue uno de los motivos de nuestra discusión con la Comunidad Elfica: el proteger a los verdaderos herederos de las maldades de tu hermano

- Gracias

- Antes de irnos, hay tres verdades que deben ser reveladas. ¿Donde estas, Esperanza?

La esposa de Tobías se acerca, teniendo en brazos a uno de sus bebes.

- Esta mujer es Nhatyria, tu madre. Era la princesa de la Comunidad Nínfica, que existió en estas tierras. No sobrevivieron a los cambios climáticos y se extinguieron, pero tu madre, antes de morir, ordenó que fueses sepultada en vida, para preservarte del olvido y pudieras dar vida a la nueva progenie. Ahora, a ella le debes tu existencia. Su ultimo deseo, fue que tu padre se hiciera cargo de ti en el futuro

Esperanza miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a la mujer que le dio la vida. Era muy hermosa y concordaba en el color de ojos y la piel...trató de abrazarla, pero no podía, al ser un espectro fantasmal.

- Ahora falta una verdad, que la contará mi hija Patricia

La fantasmal figura se acerca a sus hijas, que la miran con mucho dolor

- Mis niñas: siento haberlas dejado solas, en especial a las ultimas, a Phoebe y Paige. Pero lo que voy a revelar en estos instantes aclarará sus dudas. Hijas: mi muerte no ha sido normal, porque fui asesinada

Al instante, todo el público se alarmó ante la confesión. Alejandro miraba de reojo a Elwer y sospechaba.

- Hay un frasco de mis últimos recuerdos, oculto cerca del Libro de las Sombras, que hoy ustedes, hijas mías, custodian con celo. Es mi última voluntad que, el asesino pague por mi muerte. Mi único delito es haberle dicho la verdad en un momento de valentía, al oponerme a sus planes. A pesar de ello, logré salvar lo que protegía. Sr. Ministro: que con mi confesión, este hombre – señala a Elwer – expié sus culpas y pague eternamente. Ahora si puedo descansar en paz

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- No te vayas...

- Por favor, no nos dejes...

- He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verlas otra vez, pero mi tiempo se acaba. Paige

- ¿Si mama?

- Tu debes saber la verdad de tu origen

- Mamá: nunca me dijiste quien era mi padre, a pesar de que te lo preguntaba en las pocas veces que estuvimos juntas

- Porque Elwer lo sabía...y ahora él te cuidará

La joven bruja, voltea hacia donde su madre señalaba, viendo con horror, que Elrond era su verdadero padre. Tobías se adelanta a todos y abraza a la muchacha, que llora mas por impotencia y susto, que vergüenza

- Ya sospechaba algo, por tus poderes, Paige. Cuando Samantha preguntó aquella vez, que tipo de poderes habían heredado cada una de ustedes, sus respuestas no dejaron dudas. Tus tres hermanas eran hijas de un brujo, Víctor, que ahora esta desaparecido. En cambio tu, Paige eras distinta a las demás...En realidad eres mitad bruja, mitad Alto Elfo

- ¿¿Yo??

- Lo mas extraño es que no tienes rasgos de ellos...pero si su poder.

- Mi poder es bastante complicado, pero se que mis hijos heredaron parte de ellos, en especial los mas jóvenes

- ¿En este caso, Meledherion y Paige?

- Si, Armand...mis hijos mayores tienen sus poderes combinados de nosotros, sus padres, pero los menores heredan el mas importante don: el de curar.

- Ahora entiendo – dice Piper – con razón curabas al menor contacto, con heridas diversas

- Pero...¿y el teletransportarse?

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones...

- Ahora si, Sr. Elwer: haremos una visita a la Mansión McGregory, hay un velo que tenemos que correr...antes firmemos el nuevo tratado. Señores, por favor

En medio de la expectativa, y bajo el canto de los Altos Elfos, - unidos por completo después de muchos siglos - un mortal representando a la Nación (en este caso el Presidente de la República), el Ministro de Magia Peruano y el Nuevo Líder de la Comunidad Elfica unen sus manos y firman un nuevo pergamino (antes el anterior se quemó en medio de las confesiones de las personas que intervinieron, haciendo aparecer un nuevo pergamino). Se origina una nueva fiesta entre todos los habitantes mortales, magos y elfos, mientras que el resto de autoridades se fusiona con los ciudadanos y la música se deja oír. Elrond Numenessë (reconocido como nuevo Líder por la Asamblea y el Consejo de Ancianos ante todos) da su permiso para que todos los miembros de la Comunidad Elfica participen libremente de los festejos, sin ninguna atadura. Al fin se respira libertad entre todos

Continuará--

**Nota: **Después de muchos siglos, los Altos Elfos Peruanos han recuperado su unidad, su legado y a su verdadero Líder. Un nuevo tratado se firma y el culpable de tanta desunión, pagará sus culpas...pero ¿Que pasó realmente con la anterior Matriarca McGregory? ¿Porque fue asesinada? ¿Que tiene que ver los dos ultimos hijos de Elrond con esto?

Pobre Harry: sufrirá mucho...por un amor prohibido, jejejeje

Y al fin Manuel se aparece en su Comunidad, pero tendrá que ponerse al día...y soportar aun elcastigo ¿O lo levantaran? Dejenme sus reviews. A partir de fines de mes, estaré publicando un nuevo fic, atentos

Hasta la próxima semana...


	25. Pesquisas de un asesinato

**Capitulo 25: Pesquisas de un asesinato**

Mientras que las tres comunidades festejan, un grupo se dirige raudamente a la Mansión McGregory para esclarecer una confesión de ultratumba. Es sabido que, en estas tierras, si una persona muere por mano de otro con intención de maldad y alevosía, es porque a pesar de que su cuerpo fue sepultado, su alma vaga sin poder dormir y desde el más allá busca justicia para el crimen y no descansará hasta hallarlo, aunque le cueste siglos de penitencia entre los vivos

Los tres espíritus ingresan a los ambientes de la enorme mansión, mientras que las hermanas van abriendo las puertas para que ingresen muchas personas: Alejandro y su comitiva, sus Jefes Departamentales, algunos oficiales y aurores, toda la Delegación Inglesa, los reporteros de los diarios mortales y mágicos y el prisionero escoltado.

Prudence va hacia el último piso, donde se ubica el libro acompañada de Piper, mientras buscan en el altar

- No entiendo...- dice Piper

- Ni yo – mueve algunas cosas Prue con su poder telekinético

- Pensé que mamá había fallecido por ahogamiento...así salió en el certificado de defunción

- ¿Ya lo hallaron? – ingresan Phoebe con Paige

- No, pero el altar es pequeño...a las justas esta el libro

- Busca cerca del altar

- No

Penny aparece en medio de una luz incandescente, señalando el mismo libro, que se cierra y brilla en la tapa. Allí esta el símbolo de la familia, que brilla intensamente

- Abuela, no me digas que esta en la triqueta

- ¿Acaso esta dentro?

- Excelente deducción

- No pensó en otro lugar – dice Prue – no le quedaba mucho tiempo

- ¿Pero como lo sacamos, sin dañar el libro?

- Junten sus manos, mis niñas...concéntrense y dejen que la magia haga su trabajo

Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige rodean el libro y juntan sus manos, al mismo tiempo que cantan una letanía. El Libro de las Sombras va cambiando de color y en medio de su símbolo aparece un pequeño frasco, cuyo contenido será vital. Al obtener lo que querían, el libro regresa a la normalidad.

- Bien hecho...su poder aumenta día con día, mis niñas

- Esta es la prueba – Prue coge con delicadeza el pequeño frasco

- En mi cuarto tengo un pensadero nuevo – dice Piper – iré por el

- No hagamos esperar a los demás...aunque nos cueste revivir esos momentos

- Ya estoy preparada, Phoebe – dice Piper

- Y yo – dice Paige

- Nosotras también...andando

En la enorme sala esperan todos, mientras que la Nueva Asamblea de Ancianos Altos Elfos se reunía con su nuevo Líder y el que antes los gobernó.

- Porque Elwer...es lo que no me explico hasta ahora

- Solo quería lo mejor para todos

- Pero contigo, muchos de los nuestros sufrieron destierro, sin ninguna clemencia ni perdón

- ¿Que otras atrocidades has hecho fuera de la Comunidad?

- Te conviene confesar ahora...¿tienes algo que ver con la muerte de una bruja?

- Jamás hablaré...no tienen pruebas

- Estas muy equivocado Elwer – le contesta Patricia, que aparece fantasmalmente en medio de todos – es hora de que ellos sepan la verdad

Las chicas bajan llevando un pensadero, colocándolo en medio de la sala. Prue abre el pequeño frasco y echa en contenido dentro...todos miran que el pensadero va formando un remolino, succionando a todos, viéndose una escena del pasado:

_Flash back - Año 1989_

Patricia esta radiante. Su bebe Paige, de 3 añitos recién cumplidos, camina en medio de la sala, con una muñeca de trapo en las manos. Va tejiendo una chompita, cuando su chimenea va cambiando de color en las llamas, saliendo una persona de ellas

Era Elwer Numénessë

La mujer se pone de pie, al verlo llegar

- Así que el Líder de los Altos Elfos se digna a visitar mi casa, después de mucho tiempo

- No hubo tiempo de avisar, así que disculparás la interrupción

- ¿Y que se le ofrece?

- Quiero saber si tu sabes el paradero de...

- ¿Tu hermano? No...hace tiempo que no lo veo

- Ya veo...antes quisiera darte el pésame por lo ocurrido con tu Sra. Madre, meses atrás

- Se agradece, Sr. Numénessë...¿desea algo de tomar?

Pero el elfo estaba observando a la pequeña, que jugaba muy cerca. Al instante se da cuenta de algo extraño: un poder dentro de la niña, y ese color de ojos...la piel tan blanca

No podía ser

- No puede ser

- ¿De que esta hablando?

- Así que tu relación con mi hermano ha dado origen a esta niña, verdad

Patricia se estremece: al parecer su mayor secreto va a salir a la luz

- Que yo sepa, no tienes ningún derecho sobre un mago o una bruja

- No, es verdad...pero es su hija. Lleva su sangre en sus venas

- ¡¡Mentira!!

- No es necesario que me lo ocultes, porque tu mente te ha delatado – y la mujer retrocede – no permitiré que viva en un mundo que no le corresponde

- No, mientras yo viva

Pero un movimiento del elfo, hace que la mujer salga disparada hacia el otro lado de la sala, asustando a la criatura. La niña toma su muñeco y va corriendo hasta una puerta que se abre mágicamente y se cierra, antes que el hombre la alcance.

Molesto por la huida, toma del cuello a la mujer

- ¿A donde la has enviado?

- Nunca lo sabrás...estará a salvo de tus garras

- Ni creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados

- Lo que hagas será inútil...mis hijas mayores tienen la tutoría de mi pequeña, en caso que yo le haga falta

- En parte tienes razón...pero tú sabes demasiado

Ambos se miran fijamente

- Tu madre no ha sido tan boba...te ha contado todo el problema...no solo por mi hijo, que fue hallado en esta mansión, ocultándose de mi años atrás, sino que ahora has tenido un hijo con él...esto jamás saldrá a la luz

- No permitiré que le pongas la mano a mi niña...la defenderé.

- Felizmente que tus hijas mayores están muy ocupadas y la menor en el instituto, pues no vendrán a rescatarte. No tengo otra opción

- ¿Que harás?

- Si tu vives, tendré una espada sobre mi a punto de caer...lo que ocultas sobre mi persona, es una verdadera trampa que puede salir en cualquier momento y eso me perjudicaría, perdiéndolo todo

- Jamás has tenido todo, porque no te corresponde

-¡¡Silencio!!

-¡¡No!!...ya fue demasiado. Que tu propia gente se entere la clase de persona que eres...lo que tramas en los diversos círculos sociales no verá la luz. Sé todos tus planes y lo que haces entre las sombras.

- Bien, Patricia: acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia

Y sus manos se cierran sobre el cuello, haciendo que la pobre mujer se asfixie lentamente...en un ultimo esfuerzo, logra conjurar su varita y le lanza un rayo, que aturde a su agresor y se dirige al ultimo piso, donde se encierra y busca un frasco donde guarda sus memorias, que salen rápidamente como largas líneas plateadas. Una vez llena la botella, lo ingresa mediante un conjuro dentro del símbolo del Libro de las Sombras, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abre y ve Elwer que va a hacer un hechizo. Logra apartarla del libro, para encerrarla en una enorme urna transparente y vacía.

- Ahora iremos a dar un paseo...

- Suéltame, desgraciado

- No...porque para ti, será lo ultimo que veas

- ¡¡Auxilio!!

- Grita todo lo que quieras – va saliendo de la habitación, llevando la urna con su poder hasta la chimenea – lastima que la mas joven de las Matriarcas tenga...un trágico destino

- No descansaré hasta que pagues por tus crímenes

- Nada ni nadie – y va prendiendo la chimenea – impedirá mis planes...mucho menos tu – pone la urna al fuego e ingresa – no te preocupes por tus hijas: les irá bien sin ti

- ¡¡No!!...maldito asesino

- Relájate, mujer o te dará un ataque

Riendo suavemente, con los polvos flu desaparecen entre el fuego...

_Fin Flash Back_

La imagen desaparece para regresar otra vez a la sala. Muchos de los presentes se han quedado mudos al ver la escena, pero cuatro chicas lloraban de impotencia y miraban con odio al asesino de su madre

Sus compañeros sujetan a Prudence (que manifiesta su enojo y trata de abalanzarse sobre el prisionero), mientras que Armand abrazaba a una desconsolada Phoebe, Tobías a una derrotada Piper y Paige encuentra consuelo en los brazos de Eleanor. El que habla es Alejandro (conteniendo su dolor y odio hacia su antiguo compañero de cargo):

- Elwer Numénessë: está arrestado por los cargos de usurpación de títulos, adulterio de documentos, complot en contra de ambas comunidades, falsificación y dolo en contra del Estado y las Comunidades Mágica y Elfica, asesinato en primer grado de la Matriarca Patricia McGregory e intento de secuestro de dos menores de edad. Si se presentan otros cargos, se anexaran a su expediente...

- Tiene – Manuel le va poniendo las cadenas mágicas – derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, la Comunidad le proporcionará uno; todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, no tiene derecho a fianza alguna y será encerrado primero en la Fiscalía Mágica hasta el día de su Juicio.

- Pobres chicas – dice Sirius en voz baja

- Llévenselo – ordena el Ministro y es obedecido.

La prueba es recogida otra vez en el frasco y entregado a Alejandro, que lo recibe y lo guarda en un pequeño frasco, que es entregado a Helga y Samantha. Los demás observan la escena

- Llegó el momento de partir

- ¡¡No!!

- Mis hijas: al fin se hizo justicia. Siempre estaremos con ustedes

- Aunque no nos vean...- aclara Penny

- Hay algo que falta aclarar – dice Piper, secándose las lágrimas

- ¿Cual? - Mencionan todos

- ¿Quien es el verdadero padre de Paige?

Todos miran a la joven bruja que llora amargamente sentada en el sofá

- No puedes irte sin decir su nombre, madre...tiene ese derecho

-Piper tiene razón, Patricia...díselo

- No se si convenga decirlo ahora, madre...no en su estado

- Se sobrepondrá...anda

- Hijas: cuando su padre Víctor desapareció, sin dejar rastro, recurrí a la ayuda de un amigo para buscarlo. Por muchos años lo rastreamos en distintos lugares, hasta que...

- ¿Que pasó?

- Lo hallamos...sepultado

Las jóvenes se miran: otra vez un nuevo dolor...

- Murió en extrañas circunstancias. Él servía al Ministerio, bajo la orden de Elwer. Debió de enterarse de algo grave para fugar, sin ponernos en peligro. Lo pagó muy caro y ese secreto se lo llevó a la tumba.

- Van dos asesinatos...pero ¿Por qué? - pregunta Remus

- Ya ha manchado sus manos de sangre ajena – dice Lucius – y les causó mucho dolor

- Lo que aun no entendemos – habla Minerva – es ¿el porque mató a Patricia?

- Sabía demasiado – le contesta Elrond – no solo de mí, debió haberse enterado de sus planes y también al ver a la niña. Algo le llamó la atención, en ese entonces

- Me enteré también de los planes futuros de tu hermano, con la ayuda de mi esposo en el otro plano – habla Patricia – me contó en un ritual de invocación de espíritus lo sucedido...en mi cofre esta un plano, por favor entréguenselo al Ministro para que inicie la búsqueda de lo que Víctor ocultó

- Gracias, Patricia...

- Es a ti quien debo darte mas que las gracias y se como: Paige, tu padre se hará cargo de ti

- Entonces...¿soy su hija?

- Si, niña...pero ¿porque esa cara? ¿No te da gusto?

- No es eso...

Hermione la mira y sabe a que se está refiriendo la joven bruja, mientras que, en otro lado, Eleanor trataba de salir buscando algún pretexto – a pesar que sus amigos le pedían que se quedara

- Miren: después de lo ocurrido, debo ir a mi trabajo...todo esto cambia por completo nuestra vida.

- ¿Tanto te preocupas por eso? – le dice Harry

- De Alto Elfo a desterrado y...ahora no se bien que sigue

- ¿Y tu hermano? – le pregunta Lavender

- A pesar de ser casado, está en la misma situación que los demás...habrá muchísimos cambios

- ¿Y tú?

- Eh...no se

- ¿Como que no sabes? – le preguntan las Patil – eres soltero, no tienes nada que te ate

- Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas...a ustedes no les conviene enterarse

- Esa frase esta medio enredado – dice Ron – ¿de que hablas?

- Lo sabrán a su debido momento...nos vemos

Y logra salir por la chimenea...Elrond lo ha visto partir y sabe el verdadero motivo. Las dos mujeres se despiden en medio de una luz pura y desaparecen, al igual que la madre de Esperanza, no sin antes darle lo que, le pertenecía por derecho: el dije que llevó a su sepultura. Los muchachos se reúnen al salir de la mansión junto a los demás miembros de la Delegación, que cierra sus puertas, en medio de un profundo silencio.

ºººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, mientras que la noticia del día se leía en el Diario "La Verdad Mágica", era los hechos ocurridos en la Plaza Mayor y la verdad sobre el Clan McGregory, un grupo de aurores buscaban las pruebas ocultas por Víctor Benett McGregory en un lugar bastante inhóspito. En el Cementerio General El Ángel, un mausoleo familiar era visitado por sus sobrevivientes, llevando hermosos ramos de rosas blancas. En otro pabellón del mismo cementerio, Eleanor venía a poner un ramo de flores en la tumba de su amada. Lo acompañaba su pequeña hija, que veía con tristeza la lápida...a lo lejos, Harry junto a Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ernie, Cho y los demás miembros del ED lo veían sin interrumpir ese momento. Antes el mismo elfo los reunió, contandoles la verdad de su vida privada, sorprendiéndolos. Ahora miran que el pobre muchacho estaba mas que nervioso

- Eleanor esta muy preocupado

- ¿Porque?

- Ya ha limpiado su nombre

- Y quedó libre de culpa

- No es eso, muchachos – dice Hermione – es que ahora tiene una prohibición que no contempló antes

- ¿¿Antes?? – dicen los chicos

- ¿De que hablas?

- De no poder enamorarse de alguien cercano a su sangre, Susan

- Ahora si no te entendemos

- Mejor nos explicas – dicen los gemelos

- Es sobre Paige

- Recapitulando – habla Dean – se descubrió que Paige es hija de una bruja y un Alto Elfo

- Si

- Y que tiene una nueva posición, fue reconocida por su padre

- Exacto

- Bueno, entonces...¿donde esta el problema?

- El problema es que Paige se enamoró de...su hermano

- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!!

- ¿No será su medio hermano, Hermione?

- No, Ginny...en este caso, aquí no existe eso de la consanguinidad. Tanto ella como Eleanor son hijos del mismo padre...no pueden estar juntos, por mas que ellos quisieran. Van a tener que separarse definitivamente

- Que confuso – dicen los chicos

- Yo si entiendo – hablan Cho y Padma – tienes razón.

- Otro nuevo golpe para ambos – contesta Zacharías

- Que pena

- ¿Y ahora?

- Solo nos queda esperar

Por el cielo, pasaba una nube de aves dirigiéndose al sur. Los cambios en ambas comunidades abriría las puertas a un nuevo futuro.

**Continuará --**

**--**

Al fin aclarados todos los misterios y las cosas parecen volver a la calma, pero...

¿Que pasará mas adelante? Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	26. Secuelas imprevistas en la Toma de Mando

**Capitulo 26: Secuelas ****imprevistas en la Toma de Mando**

A la Delegación Mágica Inglesa les llega una invitación de la Comunidad Mágica Peruana, para una ceremonia especial que se realizará el fin de semana. Los muchachos son los más entusiasmados para salir, ya que al fin todo parece haberse solucionado

En una sala contigua, los adultos hablaban

- Bien: es mejor discutir lo que vamos a hacer

- Hmmmm, no estaría muy seguro – habla Arthur

- ¿Que pasa ahora? – dice Kingsley

- Llegamos aquí para buscar ayuda...en verdad la necesitamos porque los mortifagos han crecido no solo en numero, sino también en peligrosidad

- Es cierto...

- Lastima que escaparon – dice Remus

- Y Bella se esta poniendo cada vez mas peligrosa

- He leído – dice Remus – los informes que nos envío Armand y los mortifagos están ingresando por alguna parte inexplorada de la frontera...se sospecha de tres lugares

- ¿Y esta con ellos El que ustedes saben?

- Por desgracia...si

La noticia no les agrada a todos...un extraño sonido y pasos bajando las escaleras interrumpirá a todos

- ¡¡Auxilio!!

- Es Draco – dice Sirius y los demás se levantan, el chico se abraza a su padre

- ¿Que sucede hijo?

- Arriba...esa luz...Harry

Intrigados, van hacia una de las habitaciones, donde una luz extraña inunda el lugar. Se acercan los chicos al escuchar los gritos y en la chimenea, Eleanor viene y es avisado, subiendo junto a Prudence (que la acompañaba) para ayudar

Dentro de la habitación, Harry ha sido envuelto por una extraña luz...su mente trata de librarse, mientras una voz le habla directamente a su mente:

- "Jamás podrás conmigo"

- No...no seré tu títere

- "Volveremos a ser uno"

- Nunca...antes muerto

- "He matado y destruido lo que mas querías...y no podrás detenerme, ni en estos momentos"

- ¡¡Suéltame!! - trata de zafarse, pero su enemigo logra leer su mente

- "Ah...así que tu también caíste en su hechizo. Es una exquisita criatura"

- No te atrevas...

- "Lastima que ya tiene dueño...porque el hombre que mas odias, disfruta hoy de sus encantos. Es mucho para ti"

- Harry: no lo escuches – le habla Eleanor, al sentir una extraña presencia dentro del chico

- "Nunca lo tendrás"

- ¿Harry...?

- "Porque si él no es mío, yo mismo lo mataré..."

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y la luz se desvanece, cayendo al suelo, ingresando a la oscuridad del sueño

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Eleanor junto a los Drs. Baldomero Wanka y Aristóteles McCarthy examinaban al muchacho en la sala, los demás observaban como Harry (que estaba levitando por medio de un hechizo) era analizado mágicamente por aquellos hombres. Una vez terminado el examen, lo dejan descansar en el sofá. Mientras Hermione, Ginny y Cho se acercan a cuidarlo, los adultos (en especial su padrino) le preguntan:

- ¿Que es lo que le sucede?

- ¿Y esa luz?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Cálmense – habla el Dr. Wanka – debemos explicarle lo que le practicamos. Es una nueva etapa de análisis para pacientes con experiencias inexplicables y paranormales, léase: posesiones, aparición de nuevos poderes, telekinesias, etc...lo que hemos hallado en el muchacho es interesante

- ¿Interesante?

- Ejm – interviene el Dr. McCarthy – ustedes nos contaron, a grandes rasgos, lo sucedido años atrás, en Londres con este joven, al realizar un peligroso hechizo, para aniquilar a su enemigo, ¿no?

- Si, es cierto

- Bien, Sr. Black...ese hechizo en nuestro país esta clasificado como altamente peligroso, por las funestas consecuencias en la victima...y para mala suerte del muchacho, se ha iniciado

- ¡¡QUEEEEE!!

- Cálmate Sirius – le dice Remus, pero su rostro muestra alarma

- Sugiero hallar el libro de donde ha obtenido ese hechizo y revisarlo urgentemente, podemos evitar que esa manifestación maligna vuelva a aparecer otra vez...

- ¿Ustedes tiene algún registro de los hechos, como ocurrieron?

- Si, Dr. Wanka – habla Eleanor – en el Ministerio hay un pensadero con los sucesos obtenidos de uno de los testigos...puede servir

- Bien, así analizaremos los hechos y veremos lo que sucedió...podemos hallar una solución a esto, antes que sea tarde

- Le voy a poner este brazalete – el Dr. McCarthy le pone una gruesa pulsera labrada con signos elficos en la muñeca izquierda de Harry, que va despertando – ah ya estas despierto, mejor...no debes quitártelo ni siquiera para bañarte, es resistente al agua. Evitará que esa maligna luz trate de poseerte y protegerá tu mente de muchas cosas, pero aumentará tus capacidades mágicas...en otras palabras: aumentara un poco tus poderes. Debes ser juicioso y mantente tranquilo

- Además estas muy delgado y pálido – dice su compañero, que va dictando a un pergamino mágico y una vuelapluma – te recetaré un suplemento vitamínico y una dieta especial...espero que ya hayan probado nuestra gastronomía, le hará bien tomar mas de tres comidas al día...unas cinco le caerán bien

- De eso yo me encargo – dice Molly

- Uy Harry: nuestra madre te hará engordar – responde Fred

- La verdad estas muy delgado – dice George mirándolo fijamente – concuerdo con el doctor

- Y nada de alterarse...debes controlar tus emociones. Al parecer se han ligado demasiado a tu problema

- Ah: así que tengo un pequeño problema – dice Harry mirando a Lupin, que mira hacia otro lado, los demás ríen

- Y es mejor que no estés solo...¿tienes novia?

A Harry se le suben los colores al rostro, al escuchar la pregunta del doctor

- No

- Caray...es hora de buscar una...es una orden médica

- Pero

- Nada...eres sano, pero necesitarás un apoyo y a la vez algo que te haga sentir mejor...en este caso, una novia no te vendría nada mal...hay muchas chicas bellas en esta casa (las chicas se miran cómplicemente entre sí) a no ser, que tengas unos gustos especiales

Harry baja la cabeza avergonzado, pues piensa mentalmente en Meledherion...a pesar de no haber dicho nada, aun sigue pensando en el, sin imaginar que el hermano mayor le está leyendo la mente...mira a las otras chicas y se pone demasiado colorado, como para soportar lo que se viene

- Yo...lo intentaré

- Excelente...aquí está la receta, Sra.

- Molly Weasley

- Cumpla con las indicaciones, Sra. Weasley...si ve algo extraño o vuelve a tener una recaída, nos llama de inmediato

- De acuerdo, doctor

- Ahora necesitas dormir una siesta...y nosotros nos retiramos

- Gracias, doctores, estaremos en contacto

Eleanor les acompaña a ambos hombres hacia la chimenea. Harry se sienta avergonzado y sus compañeros lo miran de diversa manera

- ¿Conque ahora debes buscar novia, no?

- Draco

- No me opongo...además ya esta en edad

- ¿¿Ah si??

- Puede ser cualquier chica...menos mi chica – y abraza a Pansy de la cintura

- Pero tenemos varias disponibles – habla Fred

- ¿Nos puedes decir como ha ocurrido...eso? - pregunta Neville

- No lo se – les responde el muchacho – estaba arreglándome y de pronto, vi todo oscuro...en medio de esa oscuridad sus ojos me observaban

- Es una conexión muy fuerte, Harry – dice Hermione – tal vez si viéramos ese hechizo, podríamos encontrar varias respuestas

- En cualquier momento te puede controlar – dice Ernie

- O hacer otra cosa que no quieras – responde Ginny

- A eso le tengo miedo – sigue hablando el ojiverde – ¿que tal si logra poseerme y me ordena atacarlos? No quiero pensar en...

- Había una voz muy extraña dentro que te hablaba, verdad

- Eh...si Eleanor...amenazó con...

- ¿Con que?

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Dice que, si el no es suyo, lo mataría

- Me lo suponía – habla al fin el joven elfo – tengo una hipótesis: al capturar sus secuaces a mi hermano y presentarlo ante Voldemort (y muchos tiemblan al oír su nombre), este quedó atrapado en la atracción...mi hermano menor, aparte de sus poderes, tiene muy desarrollado uno de sus dones, por parte de nuestro padre. Le ha sido bastante difícil pasar desapercibido

- Pero tu padre lo maneja bien

- Es por la larga experiencia que tiene...pero Meledherion no. Ya ha tenido pésimas y desagradables experiencias con ese don. Y por lo que vi cuando supe que ya había elegido pareja, no sucedió lo mismo con vuestro antiguo profesor, claro está que las consecuencias fueron bastante inesperadas para ambos: estaban solos, eran conscientes de sus actos y eran almas gemelas (a pesar de sus diferentes personalidades), a la vez que mi hermano estaba bastante aterrado por su futuro.

- Pero ¿como funciona ese...don?

- Mi padre puede explicárselos bien

- ¿Y sobre la invitación de este fin de semana?

- Será en el Ministerio...no me fallen

- Y hablando de invitaciones: ¿que ocurrió con ustedes?

La pregunta de Padma hacen que todos vean a Eleanor con bastante interés. El elfo se da cuenta y se sienta, no sin antes tomar un poco de refresco que le ofrecen

- El Ministro ha venido a disculparse con nosotros, por dejarse guiar por...un impostor. Pero a mi, eso no me interesa

- ¿Y tu hermano?

- No quiere saber nada...pero

- ¿Pero que?

- El debe regresar a trabajar, a pesar de esperar un bebe...aun nadie en el Ministerio sabe de su estado

- ¿Pero porque no lo...

- Dijimos? No...dice que ya fue mucho y va a trabajar hasta que le llegue la hora de parir. Además nuestro padre nos ha ordenado callar y por favor, les pido que no digan nada a nadie...

- No te preocupes – le dicen los chicos

- Seremos una tumba – le contestan las chicas

- ¿Y como va a ocultar su embarazo?

- Usaremos nuestro nuevo traje

- ¿Usar?

- Esperen hasta el sábado...y hablando de traje

Va a la chimenea, donde aparece un sastre con sus cosas, los chicos se miran entre si

- Uno de ustedes no tiene nada que ponerse

Todos miran a Harry, que baja la cabeza, muy avergonzado

- No es necesario

- Insisto...además mi padre desea verte en una audiencia privada...no pensaras ir en harapos

- Pero

- Considéralo un regalo...bien, Sr. Maquiavello haga el favor de confeccionar un guardarropa a su medida

- ¿¿Un que!!

- Vamos Harry...por algo mi padre ha ordenado confeccionar toda tu ropa

- Es que no...quisiera

- Y también trajes de gala para los muchachos

- No se moleste – dicen los chicos

- Si rechazan este regalo, mi padre se sentirá muy ofendido

- Mejor acepten – les dice Lucius junto a Arthur y Sirius – no hay tiempo de ir a hacer compras

- Bueno

- Entonces que esperamos

Cada uno va poniéndose a las órdenes del sastre que les toma las medidas mágicas para cada traje.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Va pasando los días y al fin llega el sábado. En el Ministerio todo va quedando listo para la ceremonia especial.

Piper junto a su grupo ha ordenado y decorado la Sala Principal del Primer Piso y supervisa que no falte nada, va probando cada uno de los licores, refrigera algunos, ordena los bocadillos y manda a todos los mozos a vestirse y acicalarse...ella va a casa por medio de la chimenea, donde Phoebe la espera justo con lo necesario

- Al fin termine...estaré con las justas

- Date un baño...en tu cama esta tu vestido, zapatos, accesorios y demás

- ¿Y las demás?

- Ya están arreglándose...ve

- Por otro lado, cada miembro ministerial va apareciendo en el Atrio, con sus trajes de gala

- Armand

- Hola Tobías...veo que vienes con la familia

- Es un día especial para celebrar...pero

- Si te refieres a la seguridad, no te preocupes: hemos tomado diversas medidas, además hay buenas noticias: la orden religiosa a donde pertenecía antes Karol fue arrestada en su totalidad

- ¿Cuando?

- Hace dos días...sus jefes fueron procesados y han sido llevados a San Lorenzo y a los monjes están encerrados, pero tuvimos que llamar a la Santa Sede para que se encargue de ellos. Encontramos mucha información referente a sus aliados, los mortífagos

- Son buenas noticias

- Si y algo mas...en la frontera se han puesto especial atención, ya se han instalado batallones de guerreros y controladores aduaneros. Nos esta dando buen resultado: no solo hemos descubierto a ilegales, sino también un enorme contrabando de ropa, alimentos, combustible, armamento, medicinas y otros.

- Los hermanos elfos habían acertado con el problema de la frontera

- Si pues...ahora si les hicimos caso

- Hola chicos

- Hola Phoebe: estas muy hermosa – y le da un beso en su mano, que la joven recibe con agrado

- Gracias, Armand: estas elegantemente guapo

- ¿Y tus hermanas?

- Ni bien Tobías pregunta por ellas, cuando las ve aparecerse en medio de la enorme chimenea.

- Sr. Tobías, un placer

- Bienvenidas

- Sr. Vampraxes

- Srtas. McGregory...

- Ya van llegando los invitados

- ¿Y esa cara, Paige?

- Un poco cansada...ya se me pasará

- No quería venir – dice Prue

- Pero si eres amante de las fiestas

- No es eso, Phoebe...iré a tomar algo...si es que se puede

- Hay refresco

- Quiero algo mas fuerte

- Aun eres menor, Paige

- Mejor me voy

Y se aleja del grupo...los demás la miran extrañada

- Pero ¿que le sucede?

- Esta así desde el Referéndum

- Por Eleanor

- Pobre Paige – dice Eriol – sabe bien que no puede unirse a su propio hermano

- ¿No hay alguna forma de arreglar esa situación?

- Por desgracia no, Piper – le contesta Tobías – con el cambio de las Leyes Elficas y ahora con esta ceremonia, no creo que el nuevo Líder de los Altos Elfos vea con buenos ojos esa unión

- Me da mucha pena ver su dolor...

- Pero no podemos hacer nada, Armand...

- Habrá que vigilarla

- Eso empeoraría las cosas Prue – habla Phoebe – hay que dejarla sola...que reflexione, que ponga claro sus ideas y como siempre, nos buscará

En el estrado, Eleanor (con una bella túnica que resaltaba sus rasgos) acomodaba y revisaba algunas luces; pero muy en el fondo estaba triste y era por lo sucedido: antes que ocurrieran los hechos, se había planteado armarse de valor y pedir permiso a las hermanas McGregory para salir con la menor de todas...ocurría que estaban saliendo a escondidas después de que él regresara del rescate y no solo la bella bruja le correspondía, su propia hija se había encariñado con la joven, a tal grado de llamarla "mamá"

Y a la vez estaban conociéndose...ya tenían breves pero fogosos encuentros en secreto, hasta han conversado sobre el futuro...un futuro ya inexistente. Estaba tratando de terminar rápido, para ir a ponerse a la orden de su Jefe, pues suponía que ya había llegado.

Unos toques en su espalda, le hace voltear, para ver a la que – justamente – no deseaba ver

- Eh...hola

- Eleanor: tenemos que hablar

- Aun no termino...estoy ocupado

- Lo se...solo unos minutos, antes que llegue tu Líder

- Pero...

- Por favor...

Mirando sus ojos, acepta y se retiran discretamente, a donde nadie pueda observarlos. Llegan a un lugar bastante oscuro, en donde Paige se abalanza sobre él, probando aquellos labios que ya extrañaba. Por su parte, el joven elfo no podía resistir aquella tentación y se dejó llevar por sus emociones.

Tardaron unos minutos en separarse

- No, hermana

- No pienso serlo...yo te amo

- No podemos

- Quiero estar contigo

- Pero...la ceremonia

- Al demonio lo demás...vamos a la Mansión

- ¿Ahora?

- No hay nadie...por favor

Viendo sus ojos, y a la vez viendo alrededor, la toma de la mano y se dirigen raudamente por una chimenea. Al llegar a la Sala de la casa, ambos sin dejar de besarse, suben hasta la habitación de la menor de todas, cerrándolo con llave

Alli, Paige se serena y lo mira feliz

- He esperado todo este tiempo

- No entiendes...está prohibido

- No me importa lo que digan lo demás...ya lo he decidido: quiero ser tu mujer esta noche

- ¿¿Que??

- No me rechaces – y se va quitando la capa

- No...que haces

- No puedo ni quiero Eleanor – y se despoja del vestido, quedando desnuda – quiero ser tuya

El pobre muchacho – que se queda congelado al verla frente a el, sin ropa y ofreciéndose a sus pies – no sabe que hacer, pero desde hace tiempo deseaba algo así...claro está que ninguno se imaginó que los sueños que tanto planeaban, iban a estancarse. Aun conciente de sus actos, se levanta y cubre con una capa a la sorprendida muchacha

- No

- Pero...

- No es lo que piensas...y no quiero que sea de esta forma. No quiero que te arrepientas ni que lleves una culpa

- Yo te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi...reconozco que aun me falta mucho para ser como una de mis hermanas, pero no quiero depender de nadie...ni mucho menos dejar escapar este sentimiento tan bello

- No sigas...yo también siento lo mismo...pero el destino no nos permitirá estar juntos y sabes el porque

- Al infierno con el destino

- Somos hijos del mismo padre...y aunque nuestras madres sean distintas, las...

- Leyes...malditas sean

- No maldigas algo que te acoge en estos momentos

- Soy descendiente de brujas...de un clan que ha sabido mantenerse incólume a través de los tiempos. Podemos armar nuestro propio destino

- Pero no en esta vida

- ¿De que me sirve ser parte de la Comunidad Elfica, si ahora uno de ellos me niega su amor? ¿De que me vale tenerte cerca, si la verdad jamás podré tenerte como marido?

- Estas sufriendo, Paige...y esto debe de acabar

Logra salir de la habitación y llega a la sala. Al parecer ve que ella no ha bajado, y se marcha mediante las llamas.

Pero la chica ha quedado sola en su cuarto, llorando de dolor...ha tratado de seducirlo, sin ningún resultado. Se viste y decide hacer un último intento: esta vez usará el Libro de Las Sombras para buscar un hechizo para su propio beneficio. Anhela con toda su fuerza tener al elfo a su lado, sin imaginar que, esta a punto de ocurrir una desagradable solución

Uno que es el menos imaginado...y tampoco el deseado

ºººººººººººººººººº

Elrond busca entre el público a su hijo mayor, al que ve aparecer en una de las chimeneas, lejos del salón. Intrigado al verlo triste, se acerca a él

- Te he estado buscando

- Disculpa, he tenido que salir para arreglar algunos asuntos personales

- ¿Y lo has solucionado?

- Apreciaría que no intentases leer mis pensamientos, son privados

- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir...pero debes saber que no apruebo esa unión

- Lo sé...es mi hermana

- Hablaremos de ese tema mas tarde...es mi deseo que mis hijos estén a mi lado en este importante acontecimiento

- En este caso no podré, padre...debo estar al lado de mi Jefe para...

- Ya hablé con Tobías...les dio permiso

- Se nota que no eres muy paciente

- Fueron muchos siglos que me separaron de ustedes...reconozco que no los vi crecer y a la vez les falté en estos tiempos. Quiero remediar ese involuntario error

- Ayuda a Meledherion, es el que mas te necesita. He aprendido a sobrellevarme en este extraño mundo, al cual no se si seguir colaborando.

- Elwer te ha hecho madurar, pero por otros motivos

- Me quería, pero a su modo...aunque nunca entendí el porque me...trataba así

- ¿Te hacia algo extraño?

- No...cosas mías. ¿Y que desea hacer mi padre en estos momentos?

- Acompáñame

Ambos se dirigen a saludar a las distintas personalidades. En otro lado, la Delegación Inglesa llegaba al Ministerio para ser partícipes, muchos llevaban hermosos trajes especiales de gala, hechos para la ocasión

Es Phoebe la que los observa llegar

- Bienvenidos

- Gracias, Srta. McGregory...como siempre muy bella

- Gracias...nos alegra tenerlo aquí, Sr. Rufus

- Aquí mis colaboradores están ansiosos de presenciar este momento...me gustaría saber cual es el programa

- Pronto les estarán repartiendo – se acerca Piper junto a Tobías

- Bienvenidos

- Gracias Sr. Príncipe

- Hola Tobías

- Meledherion: tu padre avisó que te presentes ante él, ni bien llegaras...necesita hablar urgentemente con ustedes

- De seguro ha citado a mi hermano y a mi...pero

- Me pidió permiso. Piper y...¿donde se ha metido Paige? Iba a ayudarme

- Hace rato que no la vemos, Tobías – contesta Phoebe

- De seguro estará por allí con algún conocido

- Yo podría ayudarles

- ¿En serio, Sr. Potter?

- No tengo nada que hacer...además aun no conozco muchas de sus costumbres

- Que bien, de paso – dice Piper – me acompañas y te presentaré a importantísimas personas, además odio quedarme sola...vamos

- No se alejen

- Calma Sirius, no me perderé

- Ya veo

Los ven alejarse. Los muchachos se agrupan y entran acompañando a los demás invitados al Salón. Dentro, Alejandro vestido para la ocasión y acompañado de su escolta, se acercan

- Sr. Smingreou: bienvenido

- Gracias por la invitación. La Orden esta lista y presente

- Me alegro. Lo que vamos a hacer son algunos eventos: uno es el reconocimiento del nuevo Sub Ministro de Magia ante nuestra Comunidad

- ¿Y el otro?

- Lo verán por sus propios ojos

- Señor Ministro – se acerca uno de sus integrantes del Departamento de Archivos, bastante asustado

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Donde se encuentra el Líder de los Altos Elfos? Uno de ellos se encuentra indispuesto

- Cielos...busque al Dr. Santos y lo llevas, dime en donde esta

- En aquella habitación – señala una puerta custodiada

Mientras el muchacho va en busca del doctor y dos de sus escoltas por Elrond, Alejandro y los ingleses van a aquel cuarto para ayudar al que lo necesita...viendo que era un conocido

- Meledherion ¿que sucedió?

- No lo se...me siento mal

- Esta muy indispuesto, ignoro lo que le ocurre – habla una joven que lo atiende

- ¿No serán las nauseas de siempre?

- No...es insoportable, me...

- Cálmate...¿alguno de ustedes esta usando algún perfume?

- Si, yo – dice Lucius – pero no creo que sea eso

- Yo también – dice Kingsley

- Y nosotras – dicen las chicas

- No es eso...

- ¿De que hablas amigo?

Al instante entran las hermanas McGregory, acompañadas del Dr. Santos

- ¿Que paso?

- Nos dijeron que hay un enfermo

- Sr. Snape

- Dr. Santos...no sé que le ocurre

- Cuénteme lo sucedido

- Llegamos y parecía estar bien...nos separamos del grupo para buscar a su padre. En eso empezó primero siendo unos mareos, pensé que era por su estado...después se agravó

- ¿Estado?

- Ay doctor, creo que se olvidaron decirle que Meledherion está embarazado – contesta Piper

- Caray...ahí esta el problema

- ¿¿Problema?? – dicen todos bastante extrañados

- Cuando un Alto Elfo se embaraza, no puede estar en ningún tipo de reunión, ya sea familiar o en este caso, oficial. Su olfato es extremadamente sensitivo y capta no solo todo tipo de olores, sino también feromonas, y no solo de los mortales, sino también de los magos y su propia gente. Eso es bastante molestoso para el o la gestante y se convierte en una tortura. Recomiendo que saquen a este muchacho de la fiesta ahora

- No...no puedo irme

- No puedes quedarte aquí...sería fatal para tu bebe si sigues quedándote. Haz caso y avisaremos a tu padre, le explicaré los motivos. El entenderá

El rubio elfo se toca su vientre, que esta un poco crecido, pero los malestares son más fuertes. Acepta retirarse y justo la puerta se vuelve a abrir, ingresando su padre y hermano

- Me avisaron de tu estado

- ¿Que te sucede hermano?

- Sr. Numénessé: su hijo debe retirarse, por su estado. Si sigue aquí, su olfato captaría todo y se convertiría en un veneno para el bebe que esta gestando. Recomiendo que por estos meses no participe de ningún evento ni reunión. Daré el certificado y las recomendaciones que deben seguir

- Ignoraba esto...esta bien, ya habrá otra oportunidad de que me acompañes

- Lo siento, padre

- No llores – le dice al observar que su retoño esta a punto de llorar y le da un beso en la frente – tu esposo te llevará a casa.

- Eso significa que tampoco podrás seguir trabajando – advierte Tobías

- No, eso no

- Meledherion: mírate...estas esperando un bebe, es el primero y tu salud es prioridad – le habla Prudence – si no te cuidas, entonces...¿que pasará? ¿Acaso no deseas tener a tu hijo en brazos?

- Si, quiero

- ¿Y cuantos meses tiene, si se puede saber?

- Dos meses y medio – contesta Severus

- Lo siento muchacho, pero nada de trabajo ni fiestas ni reuniones...ya debió haberte dicho el doctor que te chequeó...o ¿aun no lo has hecho?

- Me dejo las recomendaciones, pero no las he leído...

- Malo...debías enterarte. Sr. Snape, lléveselo, necesitará de su compañía y déle estas gotas antes de que duerma.

- Lo haré...me disculparán que no me quede a esta fiesta

- Estas de suerte, Snivellus

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- Si nos disculpan...nos retiramos

Prudence y Phoebe abren una chimenea para que la pareja se retire a descansar. Mientras las llamas se llevan a ambos, Hermione pregunta a los demás

- Aun no entiendo como es que, en este caso, un Alto Elfo no puede estar en una reunión, estando embarazado

- Es simple – dice el Dr. Santos – desde que los Altos Elfos se contactaron con la Comunidad Mágica, hasta hoy siguen siendo tema de estudio – sonríe al ver al Líder y a algunos jóvenes elfos que se acercan – al principio no sabíamos el porque las mujeres elfas perdían a los bebes en los primeros tres meses de gestación. Uno de nuestros antecesores decidió estudiar ese extraño y triste fenómeno que enlutaba a la familia elfica, descubriendo muchas cosas. Sus estudios sirvieron a la medicina. Se halló una solución a los problemas y desde allí las mujeres elfas pudieron tener hijos sin complicaciones. Lo mismo se aplicó entonces a los primeros elfos embarazados. De esa fecha, se prioriza el control gestacional y es mejor que ellos no estén en reuniones si están gestando.

- No sabía que los feromonas...actuaran de esa manera...

- Justo ellos sienten...él les pueden explicar mejor

- Eh...no es tan fácil – contesta Elrond – a veces por el olor captamos si una posible compañera o compañero nos interesa y no con fines de amistad. En el caso de mi hijo menor, sospecho que fue por ese motivo.

- Ahora entiendo – dice Eleanor – cuando Meledherion conoció a Severus, debió de impactarle su olor feromonal, aparte de que, según me cuentan, se asustó al verlo en persona

- Severus Snape siempre ha asustado a todos sus estudiantes con su presencia – habla Remus – aunque un día, cuando estaba...transformado, le sentí un olor bastante agradable y especial...y sin que él lo supiera, le seguí toda esa noche...nunca supe el porque.

- ¿Y porque recién lo dices? – dice Tonks enojada

- Severus nunca usa perfume...me extrañó bastante

- Además, yo sospechaba que jamás se aseaba – dice Harry – paraba con esos cabellos grasientos y pegados, además de que olía a todas sus pociones de sus clases

- No me digan que siempre andaba desaliñado – pregunta Piper

- No, no lo creemos – dice Minerva – de vez en cuando no le gustaba arreglarse y Albus lo molestaba por ese motivo

- ¿Albus? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

- Si, nuestro Director de Escuela y Fundador de la Orden. Siempre lo defendía. Decía que era el hijo que nunca pudo tener

- ¿¿Hijo??

- Fue su protegido desde que entró a Hogwarts. Al parecer le agarró cariño, ya que en ese entonces, Snape no tenía a nadie que lo defendiera. Su madre había desaparecido y su padre lo maltrataba duramente - habla Lucius – a veces se fugaba de su casa paterna y no quería ni regresar, aunque le pagaran con oro. Pasó varias navidades y semanas santas en la escuela. Nadie sabía por esas fechas que su padre era un muggle que odiaba a los magos. Por eso se alejó por completo de ese hombre, después de lo ocurrido al iniciar sus estudios

- ¿Ocurrido?

- ¿Le sucedió algo?

- Lo menos pensado, Black...tomen asiento, pero prométanme algo: él no debe saber que les he contado esta parte privada de su vida. Es confidencial.

- No diremos nada – dice Alastor, mientras se reúnen Alejandro, las hermanas McGregory, Armand, Ariadna y su esposo, Helga, Samantha y algunos otros elfos que junto a los miembros de la Orden, toman asiento

Lucius ve al pequeño público y suspira...empezando a contar

- Cuando Severus ingreso a Hogwarts, era muy tímido...no confiaba en nadie, pero le vi algo en sus ojos: miedo puro...no quería quedarse solo y tenia pesadillas. Una noche despertó asustado y Narcissa fue a ver que le sucedía. Como le dio un ataque de nervios, llamamos al Jefe de Casa de ese entonces y lo llevaron a la Dirección. Allí el doctor que atendía hablo con el Director a solas...nosotros nos quedamos cuidándolo, ya que no quería ni dormir y repetía incesantemente que iba a venir por él.

- Esa actitud constrastaba con sus estudios - habla Narcissa – sacaba muy buenas notas y sabia todo sobre pociones. Muchos profesores de ese entonces pensaban que llegaría lejos. Hasta sabía más Artes Oscuras que los de séptimo año. Los demás Slytherins le respetaban

- Me acuerdo bien que Albus apareció y lo vio dormido, habló con el médico y me pidió que lo acompañara. Narcissa se quedó a cuidarlo. Estaba muy furioso

- ¿¿Furioso??

- ¿Que pasó?

- Algo descubrió el doctor...recién Madame Pomfrey ingresaba como asistente y al parecer sabia todo.

- ¿Pero que era lo que sucedió para que Albus tomara las riendas?

- Les diré lo que ocurrió: su padre...- miró a todos – había abusado...de él

Todos guardaron silencio...se miraron entre si. No podía ser lo que estaban oyendo

- Por esas fechas nos enteramos que su madre había desaparecido, y ni siquiera hubo una denuncia. Allí en la Hilandera me enteré de todo. El Director le hizo tomar con engaños verisaterum al muggle...confesó todo

- No puede ser – dice Padma

-Que terrible – contesta Seamus

- Imagínense – hablan los gemelos – pero porque

- Odio...al parecer el mismo hombre mando desaparecer a la señora y viendo al pequeño, no solo lo torturó psíquicamente...un día antes de que viniera a la escuela abusó de él en su cuarto. Por eso, Hagrid le dijo a Albus que estaba bastante asustado y nervioso cuando llegó aquí, se alejaba de todos

- ¿Y en que termino eso?

- El Director solicitó su custodia...le fue difícil pero, al parecer logró superarse. Eso creíamos. Se mantuvo todo en secreto

- El Tribunal lo condeno a Azkaban de por vida, perdiendo todos los derechos. Lo que no sabíamos ni el Director y quien les habla, es que esos desagradables hechos motivaron a que Severus desarrollara una personalidad bastante...diferente; el resto ya lo saben

- Y tu molestándolo – dice Remus bastante molesto a Sirius

- Ahora lo lamento...e ignoraba todo.

- Me apena oír esto – dice Minerva

- Pero veamos el resultado actual – dice Eleanor – tanto mi hermano como él han salido beneficiados.

- Creo que debemos agradecer a Elwer por juntarlos en un desagradable momento...ambos sufrieron mucho

- Señores ya es hora – dice Elrond al ver a todos irse al estrado principal – la charla es muy interesante y aun tenemos que cambiar opiniones y diversos temas. Después de la ceremonia, los citare a una reunión mas privada y espero contar con su asistencia

- Será un honor estar con usted – le contesta Arthur

- Vamos

Todos se acercan y Alejandro sube al estrado a dar inicio a la ceremonia. Elrond es llamado, donde juramenta (después de muchos siglos) ante todos y se le otorga lo que le corresponde: es investido como nuevo Sub Ministro de Magia y reconocido como Líder de la Comunidad Elfica, ante todos. La fiesta se desarrolla entre brindis, alegrías y felicidad, se divierten con gran expectativa

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa donde están hospedados, Severus y Meledherion se encuentran en su habitación, el primero dándole una medicina a su consorte para que repose. Las nauseas ya le han pasado, aunque todavía tiene una mueca de asco, pues ha vomitado, ya que no pudo resistir mucho. Echado en la cama, va leyendo las indicaciones que le dejó el Dr.Kalistry cuando le confirmó su estado actual, tiempo atrás

- Que vergüenza

- No imaginabas que te pasaría esto

- Ni en sueños...lamento todo esto, pero no entiendo porque ahora me afecta esto

- Al parecer eres mas sensitivo...debes cuidarte o sino te atare a la cama

- ¿¿Serias capaz??

- Provócame - y sonríe irónicamente

El verlo sonreír de esa manera, hace que sonría alegremente y se acurruca en sus brazos...va sintiendo su calor y su olor. El mago lo observa, al principio, bastante extrañado de que se pegue mas a su cuerpo, como buscando algo

- ¿Y ahora?

- Hmmmm

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- ¿Yo? Nada...

- Si, te creeré...hace un buen rato que no dejas de olerme, ¿acaso Black te dijo algo?

- ¿Quien, Sirius?

- Si

- No mucho...por

- Quiero sabe porque estas tan olfativo

- Es que...es tu olor, Severus...me atrae mucho

- ¿Yo?

- Es muy natural...no se como explicarte...¿te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

- Como no voy a recordar: estabas muy asustado, como si hubieses visto un fantasma

- Al verte, la verdad...

- No me ofenderé, así que dilo

- Me pareciste bastante terrorífico, con esa vestimenta que usas...parecías un vampiro

- Ah, ¿conque yo era un vampiro?...bien, entones te succionare tu sangre

Y lo coge, mordiéndole el cuello, a la vez que sus manos se deslizan debajo del traje, buscando su piel. El rubio se estremece al sentir sus manos ávidas y que van despojándolo del molestoso traje, dejándolo semidesnudo, mientras su cuello era mordido suavemente. Severus lo deja en la cama y frente a el se desviste por completo, dejando ver su anatomía y a la vez su miembro endurecido, visión que excita mas al muchacho. Con su varita, cierra la puerta y pone un escudo antisonido...con impaciencia le retira lo que le queda de vestidura, poniéndose sobre el, devorándolo con besos, mordidas y caricias.

Va observando que el muchacho ya esta listo para lo que viene

- Después de amarnos y reposar, me tendrás que contar sobre el como y porque te enamoraste de mi, a través de mi olor, mocoso...o sino

- ¿Sino, que?

- Te castigaré...

- No te atreverás

Poco a poco va estimulándolo, para ingresar dentro...después del ingreso, ambos van gimiendo y jadeando, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplan, van moviéndose frenéticamente. Al momento del clímax, se unen en un solo grito. Al terminar, caen rendidos y felices, llenos de amor y se abrazan mutuamente, para cobijarse en medio de las sábanas. Afuera, la noche regalaba su magnificencia al paisaje urbano.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión McGregory, Paige ha encendido algunas velas y esta en el altar, consultando el Libro de las Sombras. Ha encontrado un hechizo de llamada, aunque incompleto...va leyendo y copiando la rima. Después de un buen rato logra completar el hechizo agregándole algunas palabras y las recita rítmicamente (pensando en su amado)

"Te llamo a ti, amor de uno, amor de todo...ven a mi, alma gemela que te ocultas en las sombras...ven y no me abandones, no me rechaces, no te me niegues...ven y seamos ahora uno"

Al mismo tiempo, el hechizo pronunciado desatará un pandemonium en plena fiesta, comenzando con Harry, que va sintiendo algo extraño dentro - como si alguien le llamara - ve a Piper y la encuentra atractiva, pero al mismo tiempo va observando a Ginny, Hermione y Cho con otros ojos. Bill y Charlie se comportan extraños frente a dos auroras, Tonks va fijando su mirada en Lucius y Remus con Sirius simplemente encuentran atrayente a Samantha, que los mira bastante extrañada, los demás van cayendo con otras parejas. Elrond y Prudence sienten una extraña manifestación, al mismo tiempo que Karol (al parecer el único al que no le afectan los hechizos) viendo los tres que todos van cayendo como moscas...intercambiando de súbito parejas

- ¿Que es lo que sucede?

- Oye tu, Manuel: aléjate de mi hermana – dice Prue al alejar a Phoebe del oficial

- Pero si está lindo

- ¿Lindo?

- Alguien ha recitado un hechizo – dice Elrond – pero de mala manera...esta afectando a todos

- ¿Que pasa aquí? – dice Eleanor al aparecerse en pleno inicio de una orgía

- Piper congélalos

- Estoy ocupada

- Ah

Ven todos que Harry no solo tiene en sus brazos a Piper, sino también a Hermione, que ha caído bajo el hechizo

- Ay no

- Fue Paige...de eso no me cabe duda

- Ese muchacho es atractivo

- Eleanor: no caigas

- ¿Caer en que, padre?

- ¡¡Contrólate!!

- Son hermosos sus ojos – dice sin dejar de mirar a Harry

- Bien, Srta. McGregory: ¿alguna idea?

- Iré a casa...espérenme o mejor acompáñenme

Prudence sale (seguida por Elrond y Karol) llegando a la chimenea, y mientras suben, aparece el espectro de Penny

- Abuela

- Deben detener a Paige, esta enloquecida

- ¿Que hizo ahora esa mocosa?

- Ha invocado el peor de todos los amores...

- Ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima

- Esta dolida – dice Elrond – y se el motivo. ¿Hay alguna forma de detener ese hechizo?

- Si...pero no será nada fácil, antes hagan que ella vea su reflejo en un espejo

- ¿Como que su reflejo?

- Ya lo entenderán cuando la vean...

Bastante intrigados, se dirigen al último piso hallando algo original: a un ogro cantando una tonada de amor, quedando estáticos

- Ahhhhh...¿que es eso?

- Vaya

- Y este...esta cosa ¿que es? – dice el joven ex sacerdote

¿¿Paige??

El mounstro voltea al escuchar su nombre y habla

- ¿Que les sucede? ¿Porque me miran así?

Los tres miembros se matan de la risa al verla, originando el enojo de la bruja transformada

- ¿Que diablos les pasa?

- Jajajaaaaa

- ¿Porque se ríen?

- Jijijiiiiijijiiiii

- ¿Porque no te ves en un espejo?

La frase de su hermana mayor hace que busque uno, pero Elrond le hace aparecer con su magia...y cuando mira su imagen:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Te ves linda, hermanita

- Pero no resultó como querías

- Ayúdenme

- No...estarás castigada

- Antes debemos eliminar los efectos de tu encantamiento

- No...harán que

- Para que lo sepas – dice el Líder de los Altos Elfos – en estos instantes mi hijo mayor está coqueteando con uno de los ingleses. No niego que harían buena pareja

- ¿¿Que hice??

- Lo que no debías de hacer, mi niña – aparece Penny – ese hechizo fue escrito por una de nuestras antecesoras, siglos atrás. Le funcionó al revés, tal y como ahora lo estas experimentando. Lo malo es que jamás recuperó su forma original

- Cielos...lo ignoraba

- ¿No crees que es tarde para arrepentirte?

- Traten de cambiar lo recitado...

- Esta vez lo haré yo, aléjate

Prue se acerca al libro y lee lo siguiente

"Te invoco a ti, a lo que pertenece al mundo y al propio...alma gemela que te ocultas en las sombras, busca lo que te corresponde naturalmente...iremos hacia ti con los ojos vendados...que nuestra búsqueda sea como antes, como siempre lo ha sido"

Al instante, los efectos del encantamiento desaparecen. Todos parecen reaccionar, ya que están con diversas parejas: Sirius y Dana tienen su primera pelea, al igual que Remus (que encuentra a Tonks en los brazos de Lucius y Narcissa – que estaba en brazos de otro hombre - no los ve con buenos ojos), Harry ha quedado abrazado a Hermione y reaccionan ambos separándose bruscamente, Phoebe se deshace de Manuel y va corriendo a los brazos de Armand y Eleanor termina con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

El público también está confundido...y se inician las primeras discuciones:

- ¿Pero que ha sucedido?

- ¿Que hacías junto a Lucius, Tonks?

- No lo se

- Si, lo sabré yo...

- Te odio, Sirius

- No Dana, no es lo que te imaginas...déjame explicarte...maldición

- Harry ¿estas bien?

- No...y Ron

- Ni idea...

- Lo siento Hermione

- No se que me sucedió

- Alguien ha lanzado un hechizo prohibitivo – dice Piper – por eso nos ha cogido a todos de sorpresa, intercambiando parejas

- ¿Es posible?

- Si, Ginny...y creo saber quien fue

- Y yo – dice Phoebe – ya vera cuando la...

- ¿Y el Sub Ministro?

- No lo veo por ningún lado

- Ay chicos – dice Samantha – me he metido en líos. El Sr. Black estaba coqueteándome y Dana se ha puesto furiosa

- Uyuyuyyy

- Es producto de un hechizo mal hecho – dice Helga – pero no veo ni a Karol ni a Elrond ni a tu hermana mayor

- Que ni vea a Ariadna, porque sino...

- Ya me enteré – dice el joven miembro del Tribunal bastante molesto – la acabo de hallar...Paige realizó un hechizo prohibido, por eso todos actuaron así. Al amor, que es un sentimiento puro, no se le puede forzar de esa manera

- Si vieran con quien ha sido hallado nuestro Jefe – dice uno de los miembros

- Ni lo digas – habla Phoebe

- ¿Porque?

- Ahí viene

Alejandro venia hecho una furia donde los demás, que trataban de aguantar la risa

- ¿Quien ha sido? Quiero nombres...nunca imaginé experimentar...eso

- Cálmese jefecito, no fue tan malo...¿o si?

- No me llames jefecito, Phoebe...sabrás quien fue

- Eh...si: mi hermana menor

- Cuando no...la quiero en mi oficina en estos instantes

- Va a ser imposible – aparece Prue en la chimenea – hemos invertido el hechizo, pero...

- ¿Pero que?

- Mejor véanla como quedó

- Oh ohhhh

Sospechando, todos van a las chimeneas y llegan a la sala de la Mansión McGregory, hallando a los espectros fantasmales de Penny y Patricia.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No era nuestra intención

- Sabemos que no han sido ustedes, pero debieron poner alguna advertencia, Penny

- Al parecer, Paige ignoro la advertencia y ahora la está pagando caro, Sr. Ministro

- ¿Pagando?

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Será mejor que la vean

Unos pasos se van escuchando en las escaleras...todos ven bajar a un ogro bastante feo, pero con la mirada triste y llorando por lo sucedido. Muchos se le quedan mirando con la boca abierta, hasta que Eleanor se acerca a verla mejor

- ¿¿Paige??

El ogro empieza a llorar amargamente al escuchar su nombre en labios de su amado...las fantasmas contestan ahora

- Ese hechizo fue escrito por una de nuestras antepasadas para poder controlar el amor, pero por desgracia, ese sentimiento es libre y no puede ser manipulado a voluntad...llega a la vida de uno, cuando menos se lo espera – dice Patricia

- La que lo creo, jamás se imagino que se transformaría – habla Penny – cambio por completo muchos destinos, pero otra bruja logro revertir tardíamente el hechizo, sin poder regresar a la normalidad a la causante. Por eso, puso una advertencia sobre este, para que nadie lo repitiera y sufriera sus consecuencias

- Lo que no entendemos es el como logró completar el hechizo, si estaba incompleto

- De seguro encontró o creo lo que faltaba para que rimara...¡¡Te lo mereces por ser irresponsable y deja de llorar!! - le grita Piper al ogro, que llora inconsolablemente

- Tal vez mi hijo nos pueda explicar...Eleanor ¿a donde vas?

Elrond mira a la chimenea, donde su hijo trataba de escabullirse, sin resultado. Baja la cabeza avergonzado

- Estuve aquí...ella trato de...eh, bueno...le dije que no, que estaba prohibido

- Creo que ya entendimos

- Elrond – Patricia se acerca a el – ¿no habrá alguna manera de solucionar esto?

- Es imposible...son nuestros hijos

- Pero no puedes matar lo que sienten...es un amor puro

- No creo estar seguro de eso, Patricia...mira lo que hizo

- Y se lo que hicieron cuando estaban saliendo desde hace poco tiempo

- Pero...

- Hazlo por nosotros

El Líder suspira y mira amorosamente a la fantasma

- Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer...antes ¿como la volvemos a la normalidad?

- ¿A la normalidad? - dicen las tres hermanas

- Ah no...- Prue se acerca y le jala al ogro de un brazo – tenemos algunas cosas pesadas y justamente esto nos cayó del cielo...Paige tendrás un castigo

- Hay varios muebles que necesitan moverse – dice Piper

- Y además tenemos que limpiar toda la mansión y eso nos llevaría varios días, pero con tu fuerza, hermanita lo harás mas rápido – dice Phoebe

- Es cierto – y conjura Prue una escoba, un balde y un trapeador – aquí tienes tus implementos de limpieza. En la azotea están las brochas y la pintura

- ¿No pretenderán usar a su hermana de esclava?

- Corrección: lo haremos

- Se lo merece

- Además a nosotras nos cuesta limpiar...ella será nuestra mucama...por una semana

- Pobre Paige

- Es un buen castigo – dicen las fantasmas

- Así que apoyan esto

- Es una esclavitud...es...

- No te confundas Hermione, no es un ogro...es Paige transformada

- ¿Pero como?

- No debió de meter sus narices...en este caso, sus ansias con el poder mágico, a veces se paga caro...

- Pobre de ella

- Dejémoslas solas, señores...hay una fiesta que nos espera

- Ya esta todo solucionado...ahora veamos en que quedaron las confusiones

Regresan a la fiesta...ya muchos se han disculpado y empiezan los festejos otra vez, aunque se ven que algunas parejas están distanciadas, como el de Ariadna y Karol, que andan bastante separados; el de Sirius que no ha podido reconciliarse con Dana y los Altos Elfos que se han visto afectados por el intercambio. Aun así, la fiesta se reinicia

Continuará...

**Nota:** Paige en este fic es una chica bastante inmadura y pondra de vuelta y media a todos, con sus intentos de conquistar a su hermano, a pesar que las leyes elficas lo prohiben. Al fin Elrond se convierte en el Nuevo Sub Ministro y nuevo Líder de los Altos Elfos...Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	27. Vigilancia y Dudas

**Capitulo 27:**** Vigilancia y Dudas...**

Al día siguiente, las Hermanas McGregory supervisan a la menor de todas para que cumpla su castigo, todo por atreverse a realizar un hechizo prohibido. La pobre ogro va limpiando cada rincón de la enorme Mansión (que es enorme)

Mientras, en la casona, Meledherion y Severus escuchan atónitos lo ocurrido en la ceremonia. Eleanor llegó de visita

- No puedo creer que Paige se haya atrevido a...eso

- Si la vieras – dice Ginny

- Ahora sus hermanas la han castigado, haciendo que limpie toda la Mansión – habla Hermione

- Se la merece, no

- No seas así, Severus...esa mansión es enorme y tardaría unos tres a cinco días en su limpieza. Ahora con Paige transformada, durará menos...pero no debió usar la magia para sus fines personales

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- Se vuelve en su contra...ya ha ocurrido por siglos, por eso nadie se atreve a usar su poder con algún beneficio propio; al hacerlo, ese poder se revierte, convirtiendo lo planeado en algo no solo desagradable, sino inesperado. Nunca lo intenten

- Entendemos – dicen los chicos

- ¿Y tú como estas?

Las chicas se acercan y le tocan su vientre, que se nota su gestación. El joven elfo se emociona y acaricia su vientre

- Bien...y siguiendo las ordenes médicas

- Ignorábamos que te afectara estar con grupos mayores

- Ni yo lo sabia

- Pero dinos, ¿que es eso de las feromonas?

- Eh...la verdad no se como explicarlo

- ¿Ah no sabes?

- Y como funciona eso...mejor dicho: ¿como te funcionó con Severus?

- No se - risas

- Y nunca te trajo problemas, ¿verdad?

El muchacho suspira y mira a su pareja entre amoroso y temeroso y con mucho miedo a los demás

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hay cosas del pasado que no deben salir

- ¿Salir?

- Escuchado...no se por donde empezar

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – pregunta Eleanor

- Fue hace mucho...del Ministerio me ordenaron ir a un sitio. Era mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Que paso? – dice Eleanor con el rostro alarmado

Ve que su hermano baja la cabeza, con mucha vergüenza, pero Severus responde

- No le ha sido fácil, pero a grandes rasgos: un adulto trató de forzarlo. Era mayor que él. Se defendió como pudo. Hace poco me lo ha confesado

- ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntan las chicas

- ¡¡Dime su nombre ahora!! – habla su hermano furioso

- No...

- ¿Porque?

- Murió tres años después...Manuel puede atestiguarlo

Muchos rostros se miran entre si...sus gestos lo revelan todo

- ¿¿Manuel Huayta??

- ¿Que hizo ese incorregible mujeriego?

- Ese fiestero

- Trae problemas

- Y destruye vidas

- Pero...no entiendo nada

- Meledherion: nos debes una explicación

- Por favor no quiero pasar esa vergüenza otra vez

- ¿Que te hizo ese tipo?

- Amenazó con...matarme si hablaba. Todos los días me negaba a ir, pero pedí ayuda a...alguien. por algún motivo, Manuel se acercó a mi, al principio para enseñarme a defenderme en caso de emergencia, pero...yo...

- ¿El sabía todo?

- No solo eso...lo vio. No tengo nada contra él, pero fue mi primer compañero de trabajo. Les juro que no aprobaba la compañía, pero prefería estar con el mas...juerguero que con ese tipo. Un día ellos pelearon y se retaron. Una semana después lo hallaron muerto. Se atribuyó a un accidente y el caso fue cerrado

- ¿Nada más?

- Por ahora...y ya no me pregunten más

Severus si sabía la verdad, y estaba demás que no hablaría. Era una de las pocas experiencias traumáticas que tuvo el muchacho y no quería revelarlo. Pero su cuñado no iba a quedarse así tranquilito: ya tenía la espina clavada en su costado

- ¿Quien era?

- Eleanor

- Dilo

- No

- Bien, entonces hablare con...Manuel

- Sabemos que no lo pasan – dice Ron

- Nadie lo pasa, después de lo que nos ocurrió. Mi padre no debe saber esto

- Ya escuché

Todos voltean asustados, al oír la voz de Elrond. Había llegado de imprevisto junto con su escolta y – sin querer – escuchó toda la conversación. Muchos miraban a los jóvenes elfos que bajaban la cabeza, con bastante culpa el menor y con furia el mayor

Harry se acerca

- Sr. Numénessë: no se lo tome a mal. Para su hijo menor, esto ha sido producto de su inexperiencia en la vida

- Soy su padre y tengo derecho a enterarme de todo, Sr. Potter. Maldito Elwer, lo odio

- El solo nos mantuvo...

- Como quería...corregiré ese error. Meledherion: yo mismo te instruiré para que sepas como controlar tu poder. Veo que en vez de traer beneficios, te trajo lo contrario

- Si me trajo algo bueno

- ¿Ah si?

- Si...a Severus

Risas...el pocionista abrazaba a su consorte para quitarle no solo esa culpa que sentía, sino también demostrarle que, no importa lo sucedido, aun lo amaba. Y abrazaba con ternura su vientre...

- Ayyyy

- ¿Que pasa?

- Tu hijo me patea furioso, Sev

- ¿¿Mi hijo?? Cuando esta tranquilito ahí si lo mimas

- Pero no cuando me da estos golpes...parece que estuviera peleando

- Es que se está quejando...

- Ni mas me volveré a embarazar, lo juro – risas

- Relájate

- Ya saben que será

- No tengo ni idea – dice el rubio elfo – solo espero que nazca sanito...y a ver

Mira el rostro del mago, que parece adivinar sus intenciones

- Ni te atrevas

- Solo miraba

- Si, claro...

- Quisiera que tuviera tus ojos

- Prefiero los tuyos

- El color de tu pelo

- Ay no – risas

- ¿De que se rie, Sr. Potter?

- ¿Yo? Nada...

- Pero no tu nariz – mas risas

- Graciosillo estas, no...

- ¿Pero como será?

- A esperar unos seis meses mas

- Meledherion

- Si, Pansy

- Tienes casi tres meses, ¿no?

- Claro

- ¿No crees que es muy grande?...no se

- Es verdad – dice Luna – tu vientre parece el de seis meses

- Pero en una semana mas cumplo tres meses

- Es verdad: tu vientre esta muy crecido, pareces de cinco o seis – dice Parvatil - a no ser que...mejor no

- ¿No que?

- No se...¿ya te has chequeado?

La pareja se mira asustada...y también los demás. Elrond habla

- Iremos a Santo Toribio. Que el Dr. Torres haga una revisión

- No

- ¿Tienes miedo, hijo?

- Padre: no me he hecho ninguna revisión, excepto la que evaluó el Dr. Kalistryprimero y el Dr. Santos en la fiesta

- Pero necesitas control prenatal...es mejor – le contesta su hermano

- Vamos Meledherion

- Así saldremos de dudas

- No se

- Iremos – habla Severus – no te dejaré solo. Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos

Los jóvenes deciden acompañarlos al chequeo en el hospital y van saliendo. El mediodía ilumina en las calles, pero afuera, cerca de la casa, alguien esta merodeando el lugar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Santo Toribio, el Dr. Torres ve llegar al grupo, después de recoger los resultados de los análisis practicados al gestante

- Sr. Numénessë

- Dr. Torres...vengo a que examine a mi hijo menor

- Me enteré de lo sucedido en la fiesta...hola Meledherion: ¿como estas?

- Muy pesado – risas

- Vaya sentido del humor...solo podrán pasar los padres, el resto pueden aguardar en la Sala de Espera

Y mientras los demás muchachos se sientan y conversan, dentro del consultorio, un nervioso paciente y su pareja observan

- Ya tengo tu expediente y los resultados de los análisis. Aquí veo lo que puso el doctor que te atendió estando lejos. Antes debes contestar algunas preguntas

- Claro

- ¿Cuantos meses tienes?

- En una semana cumplo tres meses

- ¿Tres? ¿Estas seguro? - y o mira de reojo

- Si...

- Se embarazó hace tres meses – dice Severus – claro esta que lo supimos recientemente

- Ya veo...

Cerca de ellos esta un ecograma, listo para ser usado

- Bien veremos como está tu bebe, Meledherion. Sentirás un poco de frío, por el gel. Solo pido que te relajes

- Trataré

- Yo estoy aquí, amor

- Lo se, Severus...es que

- ¿Que?

- Tengo miedo

- Calma...respira hondo

El obstetra invita al joven elfo a echarse en la camilla. Al ver el evidente nerviosismo del muchacho, Severus se le acerca y le da tiernos besos para que se tranquilice. Esto facilita al doctor, para que le ponga el gel y lo esparza en su vientre. Sospechando de lo que tiene, prende el aparato y va colocando la sonda

Lo que ve, simplemente lo deja...congelado

- Ejm...eh...Sr. Elrond Numénesë

- Si

- Una consulta: ¿tuvo antes parientes bastante fértiles en el pasado?

- Yo...no recuerdo, ya que ha sido hace tanto tiempo. No lo se...¿algún problema?

- Vi lo mismo con Esperanza, pensé no volver a ver algo parecido

- ¿Parecido?

- ¿Que es lo que tiene?

- Cálmense, señores...solo que deben preparar de a dos

- ¿A dos?

- Si...son gemelos. Miren

Les señala a la imagen: en efecto se ven dos fetos ya formaditos y hasta ahora sanos...la pareja ve con felicidad, mientras que el Líder de los Altos Elfos se sorprende

- No entiendo

- Cuando Esperanza estuvo esperando a sus hijos, tenia el vientre bastante crecido, a pesar que tenia poco tiempo de -embarazo...veo que sus hijos son bastante fértiles. Será un abuelo muy feliz

- Ni que lo diga...si estoy loco con mis nietecitos

- ¿Dos? Tengo dos bebes en...¡¡Severus!!

- Si, amor – le responde irónicamente

- ¿Que me has hecho?

- Amarte todos los días

- Gracioso, con razón esas patadas...esto es una pesadilla

- Cálmate, jovencito...tus bebes están en perfecta salud

- No es eso, doctor...es que...

- Aun no esta entrenado, pues se casó recientemente –habla Elrond – me imagino que ahora no sabes que hacer; es apenas un niño con responsabilidades bastante complejas en su estado

- En parte tienes mucha razón, padre...hay cosas que no tengo idea de cómo hacer, por ejm: mis bebes

- La falta de entrenamiento la puedes compensar aquí en Santo Toribio. Puedo incluirte no solo en los controles, sino también en un grupo de primerizos, que como en tu estado, no saben que hacer en estos momentos. Lo que aprendas te servirá en el futuro, si es que piensas agrandar la familia

- ¿Agrandar? No, gracias

- ¿Como?

- Lo siento amor, pero cuando nazcan los bebes, estaremos en camas separadas

- No te atreverás

- Dormiré con mis hijos

- ¿Y me tendrás abandonado en el lecho?

- Prefiero eso que salir otra vez embarazo

- Sres. Snape: no hagan una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Por ahora tendrás que descansar y nada de sexo por lo menos...dos meses

- ¿Dos meses? – dicen en coro la pareja

- No puede tener ajetreo ni mucho movimiento, es su primer embarazo...y es adolescente, así que mientras tanto es mejor estar alertas

- No, cualquier cosa menos eso

- Ni siquiera te entiendo, esposo...dices ahora que prefieres estar conmigo

- No, no es eso, yo...no soportaría dormir sin ti

- Ni yo

- ¿Ya terminaron de pelear?

- No estamos peleando, padre

- Solo discutíamos

- Ay esta pareja, no se como se llevan tan bien, a pesar de...

- ¡¡Padre!!

- No dije nada...

- Les daré algunas recomendaciones...pero nada de movimientos bruscos, entendido

- Si, entendí – dice Severus

- Yo no – y hace un puchero

- Meledherion, es una orden médica

- ¿Ni siquiera...una vez?

- No

- Pero doctor...

- Es por tu bien

- ¡¡Malvado!!

- Le daré estas vitaminas, y esta pequeña cajita la abrirán en un momento de...en ese momento

- Oh

- Bien

- Sr. Elrond: ¿puede quedarse? Necesito hacerle una consulta. Futuros padres: pueden ir a su casa

- Ya era hora

- ¡¡Meledherion!!

- Quiero dormir

- Vayan a descansar...y nada de movimientos

- Oh ya lo se doctor, no este dándome lata – se queja el elfo

Ambos van saliendo abrazados y felices, siendo recibidos en la sala de espera. Dentro del consultorio, el Líder de los Altos Elfos y el doctor conversan

- Sr. Numénessë no se como decir esto, pero tengo una duda

- Dígala

- Su hijo menor se ha iniciado un poco tempranamente en el aspecto sexual...eso al menos, lo tendrá bastante controlado su pareja, si es que ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación. En sus análisis, salio algo inesperado

- ¿Controlado? ¿A que se refiere?

- Al parecer...su hijo es...no hay una palabra exacta para decirlo en los varones, pero en las mujeres "ese problema" se le llama ninfomanía. ¿Sabe usted lo que significa?

- Si...cielos, pero ¿es peligroso en su estado actual?

- Mucho...si aun no se manifiesta, lo único que queda hacer es el esperar hasta que de a luz. Pero si se inicia ahora, afectaría el embarazo. Lo que se me ocurre es darle una medicina, pero sus componentes chocarían en su organismo, ya que ahora tiene dos bebes en su vientre y no es bueno darle el preparado. ¿Usted podría hablar con la pareja de su hijo y decirle lo que hemos conversado? Tal vez el entendería mejor las cosas

- Se lo diré, despreocúpese

- Cualquier anomalía o problema no duden en llamarme. Estaré pendiente de todo

- Gracias doctor Torres...preferiría que esto no lo comente con nadie

- Es secreto médico. Ah, dígale a su hijo mayor que lo espero para consulta

- ¿Porque?

- Presiento que el también haya heredado aquel...problema

- Ah, bien...se lo diré

Ambos hombres se despiden a las puertas del consultorio

ºººººººººººººººº

En una oficina del Ministerio de Magia, Manuel Huayta redactaba su informe para entregarlo a su nuevo Jefe, pero ahora también él tenía dudas...y unas enormes dudas.

Y en eso pensaba, cuando un ruido hizo que reaccionara y viera la hoja donde estaba escribiendo: se le había dañado, porque la tinta cayó sobre el papel. Usando su magia, lo limpia y antes de escribir, va pensando en todo lo ocurrido con su propia vida

En especial los secretos...si, también guardaba muchos secretos: la verdadera identidad de Tobías, las conversaciones en secreto con una de las McGregory, las reuniones secretas del Consejo, las ordenes extrañas de Elwer (que jamás las cumplió), los hechos sucedidos dentro de la Comunidad Mágica y de, entre esos secretos, uno que guardaba celosamente dentro de su mente, pues había jurado que jamás se revelaría ante nadie

Un secreto que involucraba un hecho que nunca imaginó presenciar en persona: un testigo, un victimario, una victima y una muerte, un juramento inquebrantable. Su rostro empalicede y rompiendo el pergamino, lo tira al fuego de la chimenea, tomando otro limpio y hechizando un vuela pluma, dicta lo que se debe escribir

Aunque sabe bien que, en cualquier momento, el destino torcería el camino para que revelase aquel crimen...catalogado por las autoridades como "el crimen perfecto"

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras, Eleanor ha estado pendiente de los asuntos de la Fundación. Sus miembros no desean regresar a la Comunidad Elfica, porque ya tienen un hogar, familia y todo lo que perdieron en varios siglos. Al menos en esa parte no hay problemas

Pero también el tiene un secreto: uno que tiene miedo de revelar, o que se le escape mientras duerme o esté bajo los efectos de algún hechizo o suero. Durante casi toda su vida lo ha mantenido oculto y ni siquiera lo reveló a sus padres...mejor dicho, ni a su madre ni al que se hacia pasar como su padre. Ahora, al recobrar su verdadero linaje y apellido, no sabe por cuanto tiempo más podrá seguir ocultándolo.

Sus sospechas lo ha confirmado con su hermano menor, que también tiene el mismo problema...pero al menos, su afortunado hermano ya tiene un compañero que le comprenda y por el cual pueda ocultar ese secreto. Pero él no lo tiene

Ya perdió a su esposa, ahora ha tenido que renunciar a su propia hermana, por las Leyes Elficas que prohíben la unión matrimonial entre hermanos. Pero aun recuerda que, en la fiesta, cuando ocurrió el incidente de las parejas forzando la magia para beneficio propio, se quedó mirando un rostro, un par de ojos verdes intensos y un cuerpo juvenil al que desea poseer. Sus instintos crecen cuando está cerca y tiene miedo de que un día, lo encuentre solo y no sabe que sucederá...sus hormonas aun bullen dentro de si mismo y trata de calmarse, pero ni uno ni lo otro logra saciar aquel extraño deseo que tiene...y a la vez, tiene miedo de dañar a ese muchacho, que al parecer, ignora lo que sucede a su alrededor

Aunque va pensando que le hará cuando llegue la oportunidad de encontrarlo solo...cuando lo tenga indefenso entre sus brazos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Phoebe en su habitación va meditando lo ocurrido. Tanto para ella como para sus hermanas ha sido bastante sorpresiva la confesión sobre las verdaderas causas de la muerte de su madre...ninguna se imagino tal terrible verdad.

Aunque en estos años aquel suceso ha hecho varios cambios: Prue se encargó de la tutela, Piper tuvo que trabajar para poder no solo mantener a sus hermanas sino que casi frustra su postulación a un trabajo ministerial y a las dos ultimas hermanas no les ha faltado nada.

Pero ella suspira desde hace tiempo por uno de los Jefes, al que conoció por accidente cuando el ascensor se quedó colgando debido a una falla en su estructura. Y aunque fueron rescatados horas después y de ese momento le agarró claustrofobia, su mirada jamás perdía aquellos momentos que lo veía pasar por los pasillos, ya sea digiriéndose a la oficina ministerial o a otra oficina junto a su grupo o marchándose a diversas misiones

Lo que mas la entristecía es que posiblemente no pudiese conseguir aquel amor deseado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione va redactando en un cuaderno los hechos sucedidos durante su permanencia en un país bastante extraño, ya sea en idioma, cultura y forma de vida.

Su sed de conocimientos ha logrado acumular diversa información que planea publicar cuando la guerra termine y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Ahora que todos están completos, pensaba formar algún plan de emergencia para terminar esta pesadilla y volver no solo a ver a sus padres, sino también a sus demás amigos que dejó atrás

En especial a un famoso jugador de quidittch...aunque en su mente hay una extraña duda y no sabe de qué tema se trata, pues con tanto ajetreo, lo ha olvidado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tobías se encuentra en su biblioteca, revisando algunos papeles. Ya ha pasado cuatro años de su "extraño rescate" y hasta ahora todo ha salido según lo planeado...aunque en verdad, no sabe que hacer

Con la aparición de la Orden (casi dos años y medio después), no puede dar un paso en falso, sino todo se echaría a perder. Felizmente Alejandro le ha dicho lo que tiene que hacer, entre ellos, el no dejar sospechas. Le ha costado llevar a cabo mucho fingir

Aunque no sabe que le sucederá realmente a su primo...ya que hay "otros planes" para él y su consorte

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado varios días y Severus mira el reloj en su habitación: es la medianoche y acaricia los suaves cabellos rubios de su pareja, que esta profundamente dormido

Días atrás, ha conversado con su suegro sobre el "pequeño problema" que tiene su consorte y – posiblemente – su cuñado, detectado en los exámenes clínicos previos a su consulta médica. Nunca se imaginó el verdadero motivo de tantas ganas de sexo de su consorte, aunque lo atribuyó, inicialmente, a su deseo de conocer las nuevas sensaciones

Y no negaba que le gustaba, al contrario: había experimentado con su consorte diversas caricias, poses y otras más, que al principio se imaginó que sería rechazado o repudiado. Al menos ya se imaginaba el motivo y ahora su "pequeño amante" se encontraba tranquilo en sus brazos...

Lo miró embelesado y le dio un beso en la frente...durmiéndose sin dejar de ver su dulce y apacible rostro, y suspirar por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Elrond estaba cansado: había revisado mucha documentación, poniendo al día millones de documentos que fueron firmados por el impostor siglos atrás y corrigiendo los errores cometidos. A su hermano jamás le perdonaría el haberle quitado – a la mala – lo que, por derecho le correspondía

Pero, de entre todos, había un caso imposible de resolver: sus hijos. Sospechaba que Eleanor tuvo una educación establecida como futuro Líder, cuando le llegase el momento adecuado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus demás hijos, a excepción de Esperanza, de la cual felizmente ya estaba casada.

Le preocupaban sus dos últimos hijos, en especial. No sabía que hacer con Meledherion que, aun siendo adolescente ha asumido responsabilidades que no le corresponde aun y teme por las futuras consecuencias. De Paige, apenas enterado de que era su hija, no sabia como resolver el dichoso problema de enamoramiento que tenia ella con su hijo mayor. Sabía bien que no podía ser posible eliminar aquel sentimiento, pero tampoco podía permitir que se unieran...mas sería un incesto si consumaran esa unión

Solo tenía una posible solución...con esa idea en mente, dejó los documentos y se fue a su casa por la chimenea. En la sala de su nuevo hogar, Aleithael le esperaba ansiosa y amorosa, para entregarse otra vez a sus brazos y volver a amar y recuperar el tiempo perdido

Al menos en eso si estaba de acuerdo con su verdadera esposa...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sirius ha estado triste en estas últimas semanas: desde lo sucedido en la fiesta, no ha podido entablar conversación con Dana y ella no se ha acercado, haciendo que el animago suspire y sufra, más de dolor que de otra cosa

Sus compañeros lo han visto decaer anímicamente, y a pesar de que todos tratasen de que olvidara el incidente, no fue mucho la mejora...vieron sus amigos que empezó a decaer considerablemente, no se alimentaba y ya no salía de su habitación. Alarmados, fueron a hablar con ella, sin ningún resultado.

Ahora Prue y Piper lo visitan diariamente...ambas se han enterado no solo del problema, sino que también consideran que el animago es mas que un amigo...un posible candidato matrimonial. Ambas hermanas han hablado en secreto y se han planteado (al verlo de ese modo) de sacarlo de esa vorágine de tristeza y dolor y llevarlo a un nuevo camino...y si todo resulta bien, tal vez él pueda ver con otros ojos y elegir a una de ellas como futura esposa

Porque ese es el deseo innato de las dos hermanas: saben bien que sólo una de ellas podría convertirse en la futura Sra. Black

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, un día después de lo sucedido en la Toma de Mando, Dana Wankary pidió su traslado a otro centro u hospital pero en provincia. Aun estaba muy furiosa y antes de partir, vinieron a verla sus amigos, rogándole que por favor lo perdonara porque no ha sido su culpa, pero ella en sus trece, no aceptó

A la semana siguiente, partió a Ayacucho, donde se presentó en el Hospital General y le dieron el cargo de asistenta social. Mas pronto de lo que ella se imaginaría, le costará no solo arrepentirse, sino perder una única oportunidad, porque sus celos echarián a perderlo todo. En especial lo que mas ha querido

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry se encuentra en su habitación. En estas últimas semanas ha llorado de impotencia y odio. Impotencia por no tener en sus brazos al que ama y odio porque el maldito profesor que más odia, tiene lo que él mas desea

Cada día se atormenta y sufre al imaginar al bello elfo en brazos de su odiado profesor, recibiendo los besos, las caricias, todo lo que él quería hacer...su tristeza se acrecienta en sus pesadillas, cuando se mezclan no solo las imágenes de lo ocurrido durante toda su vida, sino que también observa a la pareja amándose con locura delante suyo y detrás de ellos, un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que lo mira incesantemente.

Y la sangre...la enorme cantidad de sangre que lo cubre en sus sueños y los cadáveres que le recriminan el no haberlos salvado. Su destino como El Elegido es acabar de una vez con su enemigo...aunque un nuevo deseo nace dentro de su ser: liquidar al que mas odia...

Vuelve a echarse otra vez en la cama, para ahogar su rabia y dolor...ni se imagina que, la pulsera que lleva en su muñeca izquierda ha empezado a perder el dorado brillante que la acompaña...siendo reemplazado por un color extraño, oscuro. Al parecer, la protección no le durará mucho tiempo

ººººººººººººººººº

Remus y Tonks volvieron a pelear al día siguiente de la fiesta y se separaron. Al principio, aturdido, fue a caminar solo por la ciudad y no hizo caso de nadie, regresaba muy tarde de frente a dormir y ni siquiera probaba bocado.

Poco a poco se preocupó por la salud de su amigo Sirius...se olvidó de sus propios problemas y un día, cuando se quedó completamente solo en su cuarto, reflexionó sobre su vida: al ver que ya no estaba para esos menesteres ni tampoco para perder la oportunidad de volver a reconquistar a la que – por años – había sido no solo su compañera en la Orden, sino también en su vida; decidió darse una nueva oportunidad, aceptando la invitación de las hermanas McGregory a salir. Antes ellas le contaron el motivo: que Sirius recapacite y reaccione, antes de dejarse enfermar y el resto que el mismo lo vea.

Con ellas conoció muchos lugares turísticos y disfrutó del cine, las visitas a diversos museos, los festivales y las ferias gastronómicas, deleitándose con la comida. Y poco a poco su corazón no solo cicatrizaba, sino que volvía a latir por la mirada y la agradable presencia de la segunda hermana bruja. No le era indiferente y tal vez...

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Ariadna y Karol tenían su primera crisis matrimonial en menos de seis meses. Ninguno se imaginó que, un hechizo utilizado para fines personales sería el origen de todo. A pesar de que trataron de olvidar, a la joven esposa le fue bastante difícil.

Hablando mutuamente, acordaron dormir separados y vivir normalmente, claro está con ciertas restricciones. A él le costaba más adaptarse porque solamente había conocido dos tipos de vivencia: una religiosa y una que empezaba a disfrutar

A ella la separación la entristecía, justamente porque guardaba también un secreto: pensaba decirle dos días atrás, los motivos de sus mareos e indisposiciones matutinas. Justamente recibía recientemente los resultados de sus análisis clínicos, confirmándose sus sospechas: estaba embarazada...

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar inexplorado de la selva, un grupo se reúne a través de unas ruinas inexploradas en buen estado de conservación. Entre los miembros destacan monjes de la antigua orden religiosa ya disuelta, mortífagos con sus mascaras, algunos nativos, seguidores de distintos lugares y en medio, uno de ellos de rasgos distintos y ojos rojos como la sangre, rodeado de su lugarteniente, una bella y enloquecida mujer y a sus pies, una enorme serpiente gigantesca que silbaba amenazadora.

Un plan se cocinaba en aquel extraño lugar...

Continuará...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** He tenido que arreglar este capitulo por haberlo subido deprisa, mil disculpas

me alegro ser tambien instructiva...a los pocos que me visitan, por favor lean mi nuevo fic que se llama Just for you...acabo de poner el 3º capitulo...espero sus comentarios

Y para los que siguen este fic, espero sus comentarios y hasta la proxima semana...bye

Pd: Sufre, Harry, sufre...


	28. No hay nadie

**Capitulo 28****: No hay nadie...**

Han pasado tres meses del incidente. En la habitación de un departamento elegantemente decorado, un Alto Elfo de cabellos largos ondulados negros, cuerpo atlético y ojos verdes caminaba en círculos en medio de la sala. Vestía una elegante túnica negra con brillantes, en su cintura tenía un cinturón dorado y a las claras se notaba su turbación: Eleanor rumiaba su suerte

Pudo vivir un verdadero amor con una mortal, pero el destino se encargó de llevársela definitivamente, dejándole una hija a la que amaba y cuidaba con mucho cariño. Pero le faltaba algo más y, cuando pensó al fin que la había encontrado y solo faltaba el consentimiento de la elegida, aparece de improviso, una verdad, que no solo le devuelve lo que, por derecho le corresponde, sino que trunca su sueño. Un futuro matrimonio se venia por los suelos, al enterarse que la mujer a quien amaba, en realidad, era su hermana

Y ya no sabía que mas hacer...no podía ni concentrarse ni tampoco vivir en paz consigo mismo. Todo lo que pensaba hacer simplemente no existía o aparecían impedimentos. Fue demasiado

Tomando una capa del mismo color de su traje, se la pone y se acerca al espejo: sería ahora o nunca. Con mas valor que miedo y decisión que temores, toma un poco de polvos flu e ingresa a la chimenea, que lo envuelve entre las llamas verdes

En la casona donde se hospedan la Delegación Inglesa y algunos invitados, la casa está vacía...excepto por una sola persona. Harry ha amanecido de pésimo humor y ni siquiera ha bajado a desayunar. Tampoco ha querido ir de paseo a ningún lugar. Horas después, baja a ver si encuentra algo de comer y ve la casona vacía

Encuentra algo preparado y se sienta a desayunar. No se imagina que, al otro lado de la chimenea, alguien ha llegado y lo observa detenidamente

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En Huampaní, un grupo enorme en cinco ómnibus llegaba tempranamente para pasar un verdadero día de campo, lejos del trabajo y las obligaciones. Remus y Piper disfrutan de una cabalgata mientras que Prudence y Sirius navegan en el río, los más jóvenes disfrutan de la naturaleza y los adultos se recrean. Un grupo contratado va preparando el abundante banquete para los invitados

Pasado el mediodía, el agradable olor de las viandas anima a muchos a acercarse a almorzar y entre todos disfrutan como si fuesen familia. Entre los invitados al día de campo se encuentran Tobías y su familia, la Delegación Inglesa en pleno, varios Jefes Departamentales, familias mágicas, los Ministros y Altos Elfos

Elrond ha llevado a su familia a disfrutar, aunque no ha podido convencer a su hijo mayor de acompañarlos. Hermione mira los lagos y las flores acompañada de muchos jóvenes de su edad. Algunos se han animado a montar como Lucius, Blaise, Ron (que casi se cae del caballo) y Ginny pero acompañada de Thomas. Por otro lado, Draco y sus amigos y otros chicos del ED probaban su puntería con hechizos y lanzamiento de dagas. Severus estaba cerca de su amado, cuyo vientre creció en esos meses. Alejandro no tenía noticias de su hija pero de todos modos estaba mas tranquilo, aunque veía muchas parejas y él se sentía solo. Phoebe se mantenía a prudente distancia de Armand, que la veía en forma extraña, como sospechando de algo y Paige (devuelta a su estado normal después de cumplir su castigo y encerrada por un mes en San Lorenzo, al cometer un delito) estaba aburridísima, a pesar que varios jovencitos y elfos se le acercaban, ella los rechazaba y rehuía los grupos.

Ambos Ministros se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de la joven bruja

- Debemos hablar con las hermanas McGregory, Elrond

- Tienes razón, Alejandro...temo que mi hija no solo esta fastidiada. Algo mas debe estar sucediendo para rechazar de manera brusca a los pretendientes que se le acercan

- Como es tu hija, muchos trataran de cortejarla, pero sospecho que ella aun esta encaprichada con Eleanor.

- Lo peor es lo que viene

- ¿Venir?

- Un Patriarca de la Fundación vino dos días atrás a mi casa...me pidió permiso para que no solo su hijo corteje a mi hija

- Al menos algo es algo...o no

- Creo que tiene toda la intención de pedir su mano

- Oh cielos

- Y no puedo decir que no...es de buena posición y muy respetado. El muchacho ya esta en edad de casarse y formar familia

- Y estas en un dilema

- Tienes razón...no se como resolverlo

- ¿Y tu hijo?

- No quiso venir, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. Además sabía que ella iba a venir y no la quiere volver a ver

- Al menos tu hijo es mas sensato

- Ha tomado una difícil decisión y le está costando cumplir

En el río, Prue y Sirius disfrutaban de un paseo que se estaba volviendo inestable, porque las aguas empezaban a correr bravamente

- ¿Que sucede?

- Viene una crecida, Sirius...debemos salir ahora

- ¿Crecida?

- Mas que un diluvio...nos volcará

- Ah al menos lo disfrutaré

- ¿Estas loco? Nos arrastrará

- Al menos puedo usar mi magia...cálmate

- ¿Calmarme? He venido a disfrutar un día de campo, no a mojarme por completo

- No seas aguafiestas

Pero lo que iba a decirle Prue no lo escuchó, porque una ola volteo la pequeña embarcación, lanzando a sus ocupantes al agua. El animago sale y busca entre las turbulentas y feroces aguas a su amiga pero no la ve por ningún lado, al voltear ve que algunos magos le señalan la parte izquierda del cauce.

Allí atrapada entre las ramas de un árbol caído estaba Prue inconciente. Logró sacarla y en la orilla la reanima, mientras algunos se acercan a prestar primeros auxilios, entre ellos Piper alarmada junto a Remus

- Prue...¿que pasó?

- Una ola nos volteó por completo

- ¿Pero esta bien Padfoot?

- Creo que si, Moony...estaba dándole respiración

- Ya reacciona

En efecto: la chica despertaba ahogándose...los abrigaron y llevaron a una posta médica para atenderlos. Pasado el susto y con las ropas ya secas por medio de un hechizo especial, se acercan a almorzar

- Hmmm que bien huele

- Les va a gustar – dice Michelle

- A ver Remus prueba este platillo

- ¿Y esa bebida de color morado?

- Es chicha morada, de maíz puro...

- ¿Que les pasó en el río?

- Le dije a Sirius que salgamos de las aguas, pero no...este muchacho no respeta ni siquiera su propia vida

- Lo siento, Prue...no sabía

- Ya aprendiste...

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Que lindo puchero – dice Piper al ver a Sirius con cara de perro abandonado

- Condenado...si

Y ambos se dan un beso, ante la algarabía de todos

Lejos del grupo, Alastor conversa con Tonks

- ¿Estas segura, Nhympadora?

- No me llames Nhympadora, Moody

- Ok...pero dime si estas segura, pues no te veo tan decidida

- Yo tengo la culpa...rompí con él y ahora lo veo feliz al lado de Piper

- Pero aun lo amas...verdad

- Lo olvidaré

- Acuérdate que fuiste tu misma la que originaste semejante pelea, con motivos infundados. Y no te entiendo como pudiste cambiar radicalmente, sabiendo que todo ha sido un malentendido

- Lo hecho, hecho está...pasado mañana regreso a Londres

- ¿¿Que??

- Es mejor alejarme...tal vez la distancia ayude a olvidar y comenzar de nuevo

Por otro lado, en una mesa están reunidos todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts

- Lo que no entiendo es el porque Harry no vino al paseo

- Desde hace varios días esta de un humor extraño y variable, Hannan

- Pero no es motivo para que se desquite con nosotros

- A mi me ha tratado muy feo – dice Luna – dos días atrás

- El cambio se originó después del incidente en la fiesta que nos invitaron tiempo atrás...el hechizo de forzamiento del amor

- Tienes razón – habla Ron – es como si se hubiera transformado

- Un momento – recuerda Ginny – ¿alguno de ustedes le ha visto el brazalete que le puso uno de los doctores?

- No

- ¿Porque preguntas, Ginny?

- ¿Y si Ustedes ya saben Quien lo está controlando?

Todos se miran entre si, muy asustados y alarmados

- Creo que es mejor avisarles

- No debimos dejarlo solo

- Ahora que me acuerdo – dice Cedric – tiene un brazalete, no

- Si, es dorado

- Ya no es dorado...ha estado cambiando de color en estos días

- ¿¿QUEEEE??

- Debemos regresar

- ¿No habrá alguna chimenea aquí?

- Hay una cocina dentro que tiene chimenea – les dice Piper que se sienta junto a Remus – pero ¿para que quieren regresar?

- Es Harry

- ¿Que le sucede Hermione?

- Ha estado muy extraño en estos días...Cedric nos dice que su brazalete esta cambiando de color

- ¿Y es grave?

- Si, Remus...ese brazalete es hecho por los Altos Elfos con magia pura. Si cambia de color repentinamente, significa que la protección que debe dar al enfermo ha dejado de funcionar. En cualquier momento puede sufrir algún ataque o posesión

- Entonces...espérenme aquí

Piper se pone de pie y va a la mesa donde están los Jefes Departamentales. Un rato después, dos escoltas y tres elfos guerreros la acompañan

- Vamos a las cocinas...es mejor estar seguros

- Pero

- Iremos todos. Si encontramos al chico, lo traeremos, no es justo que se pierda este día

El grupo se levanta y van todos, embarcándose a la chimenea. Minutos después llegan a la sala de la elegante casona, pero no se nota nada extraño...los chicos suben a las habitaciones, mientras que los adultos inspeccionan el resto de la casa

- Al parecer no hubo ningún indicio de ataque

- Las alarmas habrían sonado, de todos modos

- ¿Y chicos? – dice Remus al ver bajar a los muchachos

- No esta en su cuarto

- ¿Como?

- Esta vacío

- Revisamos las otras habitaciones – dice Ernie – pero nada

Inspeccionen toda la casona

De inmediato, todos se dispersan y van buscando: en la cocina, la sala, la biblioteca, el sótano, el altillo, las diversas habitaciones, los jardines, pero sin ningún resultado

Se vuelven a reunir, esta vez a muchos se les observa rasgos de miedo y desesperación pura...ni un rastro, ni una nota...Harry había desaparecido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el campo, algunos miembros de la Orden estaban intranquilos: Sirius y Lucuis discutían sobre alguna posibilidad, Severus hablaba con Moody, Kingsley y Tonks, mientras que los cuatro extraños que estaban cubiertos y cuyo rostro no se veía, conversaban. En la cocina, aparecían el grupo que fue a inspeccionar

Los rasgos en sus rostros alarmaron a todos

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Hablen

- ¿Donde esta Harry?

- Por favor

La respuesta a muchos no les agradaría

- Harry no está...

- ¿¿Que??

- Hemos buscado por toda la casa, Sr. Ministro pero esta vacío. El muchacho ha desaparecido - responde uno de los elfos guerreros

- Hemos puesto un hechizo de aviso en caso que regrese...

- Pero el no conoce la calle

- Ni siquiera sale a la esquina

- ¿Y la chimenea?

- La encontramos encendida

- Pero si estaba apagado

- Cielos

- ¿Que sucede muchacha?

- Alguien ha entrado...lo vio solo y se lo llevó, posiblemente dopado – dice Hermione asustada – la protección en su brazalete no le ha ayudado

- ¿Los mortifagos?

- Las chimeneas repelen a estos tipos – contesta Tobías – tienen una protección mágica que les impide entrar a un hogar sin consentimiento del dueño

- Mas suena a secuestro – dice Prue – debemos actuar ahora

- Retomaremos el paseo otro día, es mejor regresar

A la orden del Ministro, todos se retiran y declaran alerta general. Al anochecer no encuentran ni un rastro de su presencia, pero si algunas detenciones

En la oficina de Tobías (al anochecer) se han reunido toda la Delegación e ingresa Piper con algunos jóvenes aurores

- Jefe

- ¿Si?

- Estos jóvenes aurores traen noticias

- Pasen

- Buenas noches, Sr. Príncipe. Tenemos noticias

- Díganlas

- Hemos capturado a uno de los mortifagos, lo están interrogando...según su manifestación ha estado rondando la casona donde vive la Delegación Inglesa días atrás...incluyendo hoy

- ¿Están seguros?

- Si

- ¿Como se llama el prisionero?

- Dice llamarse Peter Petrigew

- ¡¡Colagusano!! – mencionan dos de los muchachos

- ¿Lo conocen?

- Es uno de los mas cercanos a Ustedes ya Saben – dice Ron

- Es un traidor – dice Ginny

- Entonces

- Gracias, muchachos...pueden retirarse

- ¿Y ahora Jefe?

- Debo dar las noticias a los demás...me acompañan

Tobías junto con Piper, Ron y Ginny se acercan a los demás, que lo miran impacientes. El mismo decide hablarles

- Lo que voy a decirles no les agradará mucho

- Dígalo por favor, Sr. Príncipe

- Cálmese, Sr. Black

- ¿Que pasó?

- Los jóvenes que ingresaron eran aurores...nos informaron que capturaron entre los sospechosos a un mortífago que los vigilaba en estos días

- ¿Que?

- ¿Nos estaban siguiendo?

- Si...hasta hoy en la mañana. Lamento decir esto, pero Harry fue capturado. Es ahora prisionero de los mortifagos

Las palabras de Tobías impactan a todos. Muchos ni saben que hacer por la noticia que los sorprende. Otra vez comienza la pesadilla...temen que esta vez Voldemort logre su cometido

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** muajajajaaa que mala soy: Harry se ha ganado el sufrimiento eterno...contestando a tu pregunta, muchos personajes de este modesto fic estan inspirados en Charmed (les cambie el apellido a las hermanas Halliwell), en un manga (cuyo nombre no me acuerdo bien, pero se trata de dos hermanos que estan enamorados) y el cambio de la Saga HP.

Pregunta de la semana: ¿Quien y porque se llevó a Harry? ¿Que haran con él?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	29. Confesiones y culpas

**Capitulo 29: Confesiones, culpas, ansias**

En una habitación, Harry esta desesperado...ignora bajo que motivo fue sacado de la casona. Lo único que recuerda es haber estado en la sala tomando desayuno, despreocupadamente y después un rayo aturdidor que le cayó en la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando despertó (horas después), se dio cuenta que estaba desarmado (no tenía su varita) e indefenso; pensando que tal vez su peor enemigo ha logrado burlar toda la seguridad posible capturándolo, ha revisado el cuarto: la chimenea apagada, sin luz, excepto la que ingresa por una ventana sellada. No se parece en nada a lo que se acordaba cuando estaba prisionero años atrás...la sensación que le da es de desconfianza: no parece una celda por lo que observa, sospecha que está en una casa, cuya ubicación ignora por completo. Y el cuarto da más la impresión de ser un dormitorio matrimonial, por todo lo que tiene.

Calmándose por la repentina sorpresa, trata de buscar un teléfono para poder comunicarse, hasta que se da cuenta que no sabe a que número llamar. Rumiando su mala suerte, busca en un armario alguna arma para defenderse, pero lo único que encuentra es ropa de su talla. Sus pensamientos se van poniendo en orden y recuerda al fin, que su cicatriz no le ha dolido para nada...entonces ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

- Tal vez yo pueda contestar tu pregunta

La voz lo deja congelado y teme voltear, pues se imagina que es alguno de los mortífagos

- ¿Quien eres?

- Aun no es tiempo

- ¿Tiempo de que?

Siente de pronto un exquisito perfume y un par de brazos que lo abrazan y unos labios posándose en su cuello. Harry no sabe que hacer y tiembla ante su presencia. El temor de que es Voldemort quien lo tiene prisionero va desapareciendo de su mente, pero a la vez, otro temor más infundado, va apareciendo en sus pensamientos. De pronto aparecen cadenas que lo aprisionan y lo dejan en la cama. Voltea pero ya no ve a nadie ¿De quien era el abrazo? Lo peor de todo, es que esa voz le parecía muy conocida

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado tres días desde que Harry desapareció de la casona sin dejar rastro. Hasta ahora nadie se explica como alguien ha podido burlar la severa protección y llevarse al muchacho sin siquiera ser forcejeado o dejar alguna señal de violencia...Tobías va pensando en su oficina, ignorando que las horas pasan, sin ninguna noticia

Lo mismo piensa Armand...que mago o bruja con un poder insospechado pudo ingresar sin ningún problema...hasta que, unos golpes a la puerta de su oficina lo distraen

Michelle ingresaba llevando un portafolio

- Sr. Vampraxes: le traigo las pruebas realizadas en la chimenea de la casona donde vive la Delegación Inglesa

- Ya era hora...

Toma el portafolio y lo abre, leyendo los papeles...no parece haber nada en los resultados, pero otra vez la puerta se vuelve a abrir, ingresando Tobías

- Armand: sospecho quien se llevó al muchacho

- Dilo Tobías, porque viendo este resultado, volvemos a fojas cero – dice Armand muy frustrado, tirando los papeles a su escritorio

Tobías toma los documentos y lee los resultados...sus ojos se agrandan

- ¿No lo has leído?

- Si, pero no dice nada

- Para mi si...ya se quien tiene al chico

- Ah si...dilo

- Antes acompáñenme...hay algo que debemos hacer

Los dos magos salen acompañados de la chica y se dirigen al Despacho Ministerial

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días después, Harry ha despertado y observa que esta atado a la cama con cadenas, mira a todos lados y observa que alguien le ha cambiado la ropa, pues esta vestido con un traje de dormir, hecho de fina seda. Ha contado los días de su extraña prisión y al menos, no le ha faltado – ni pasado – nada.

Pensando en la identidad del que lo tiene preso, trata inútilmente de desatarse, pero le es imposible...no encuentra su varita (a pesar de que lo invoca) y trata de imaginar como salir de ese lugar y avisar, pero una voz se escucha en la alcoba, que lo congelará de cuerpo entero

- No saldrás de aquí...hasta satisfacer mi intenso deseo

Aterrado, ve que una sombra ha cerrado la única puerta de ingreso y se acerca. Temblando más de pavor (pues ya se imagina para qué ha sido secuestrado) ve que la extraña silueta avanza hacia la cama...una tenue luz, hace que se vea apenas algunos rasgos de la cara de su secuestrador, pero a Harry, esa persona que lo tiene cautivo, es un conocido:

- ¿¿Tu!!

ººººººººººººººººººº

Alejandro y Elrond – en el Ministerio de Magia - escuchan a Tobías en su oficina y leen los papeles que recibió Armand minutos antes. Los magos y el Alto Elfo hablan

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Es uno de los nuestros...por algún motivo desconocido, se llevó al muchacho

- Debemos rescatarlo antes de que lo entregue a los mortifagos

- Presiento que no es con ese motivo

- Entonces ¿quien es?

- Lo ignoro...pero no podemos perder tiempo. El Elegido corre un gran peligro si pasan los días.

- A no ser que haya sido secuestrado para algo que desconocemos

- Díganme algo...perdemos tiempo valioso

- Pero que es lo que puede ser...

Elrond va sospechando y de pronto, recuerda las palabras del Doctor Torres, dicha varios meses atrás, cuando su menor hijo fue a consulta en el hospital:

Flash back

- Ah, dígale a su hijo mayor que lo espero para consulta

- ¿Porque?

- Presiento que el también haya heredado aquel...problema

- Ah, bien...se lo diré

Fin de flash back

De pronto su rostro se enrojece...esa maldita anomalía, que se vuelve un gran problema...ahora sabe el verdadero motivo. Se pone de pie

- Armand: organiza un grupo de rescate y encárgate de la misión.

- Debemos decirle a la Delegación Inglesa que...

- No...pueden tomar represalias, si algo le sucede a ese chico. Tobías: acompáñame

- ¿Donde?

- Antes debo saber una cosa...no pierdan tiempo ¡¡MUEVANSE!!

La orden del Sub Ministro es escuchada. Alejandro se queda solo, repasando el examen, pero al verlos salir, se dirige a la chimenea. El no esta de acuerdo con lo que dice su colega y decide avisar a la Delegación Inglesa

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión McGregory, las hermanas tratan de ubicar mágicamente al chico, pero la chimenea anuncia visitas. Piper observa que es su jefe, con el Sub Ministro, rodeado de su sequito

- Sr. Numénessë, Sr. Príncipe

- Saludos, hermanas McGregory

- Es un honor recibirlo en nuestra humilde morada

- ¿Donde esta mi hija Paige?

- Aquí estoy...¿que sucede?

- Parece preocupado

- Es verdad, Prudence...creo saber quien secuestró a Harry

- ¿Podemos ayudar?

- No hay tiempo...he mandado a buscar a mis hijos, pero solo Meledherion y Esperanza están aquí

Ven que los Snape y los Príncipe aparecen rápidamente en la chimenea:

- No sé donde esta mi hermano, padre - dice el muchacho junto a su pareja – ni siquiera ha contestado ninguna de mis cartas

- No ha ido a trabajar en estos días – dice Tobías – me pidió permiso para ausentarse por una semana

- ¿Tiene alguna casa o departamento en la ciudad?

- Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta...ya no me comenta nada. Al parecer, tiene un problema no resuelto, tal vez ha viajado

- ¿Que sucede...?

La pregunta de Prue queda en el aire, al entrar una lechuza con un sobre. Tobías lo recibe y lo lee

- Hay un departamento en la provincia, al sureste de la capital comprado hace unas semanas por un desconocido...llegar hasta allá será difícil, nos tomaría horas

- Para entonces habrá consumado el acto

- ¿Acto? - Se preguntan las hermanas

- ¿De que acto hablan?

- ¿Prometen no decir esto a la Delegación Inglesa?

Todos se miran entre si

- Lo prometemos, Sr. Numénessë

- Se quien y con que motivos secuestró al chico Potter...en estos momentos, el muchacho está a punto de perder lo mas valioso que tiene: su pureza...y soy el único que puede evitarlo

El grupo se alarma...al mirarse entre si, piensan que ese desalmado secuestrador debe estar a punto de quitarle la inocencia y pureza a un adolescente...sin imaginar ninguno, a quien se refería el Sub Ministro de Magia. Todos salen de inmediato por la Red Flu hacia el Ministerio para averiguar la dirección de aquella casa. Es lo único que se les ocurre, aunque una de las hermanas va sospechando de algo indebido y el Líder Alto Elfo va mirando de reojo a su hija y a la vez a los demás...

**Continuara--**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota: **Al menos Harry parece estar bien...por ahora. Pero el mas preocupado es Elrond, pues al fin ha descubierto el verdadero motivo del secuestro y solo el mismo puede impedirlo...¿Llegara a tiempo para evitarlo? Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	30. Eres mío, solo mío

**Nota:** Hola a todos y mil disculpas por no entrar a actualizar...poco a poco voy resolviendo unos problemas graves que tenía. Ahora disfruten de este capitulo y pronto en esta semana continuare la actualización...dejenme sus reviews

Ahora que Harry ha sido...tomado, ¿Que sucederá realmente con el Elegido? ¿Elrond entregará al culpable? ¿Y porque Paige esta metida en todo esto, según piensa el Líder de los Altos Elfos? La respuesta muy pronto en el sgte capitulo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 30: Eres mío...solo mío**

En una habitación desconocida, ubicado en lo más lejano de la capital, Harry trata por todos los medios de que no ocurra lo que se imagina...pero su captor es más fuerte. Siente el calor del otro cuerpo pegándose al suyo y aterrado, trata de que no suceda lo inimaginable

- Por favor, no...eso no

El otro, sin hacerle caso, va depositando sus besos, primero en su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello...va diciéndole en su oído lo que piensa hacer en estas horas con él. Bastante nervioso, nunca se imaginó semejante...situación. Por primera vez, siente unos escalofríos recorriéndole su columna, mientras que las manos, atrevidas, van explorando cada rincón de su delgado cuerpo. Al principio, sintió un verdadero rechazo y espanto, pero a la vez un extraño gusto por lo que sucedía. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos de su secuestrador, estaba seguro de haber visto, en otra persona, ese tipo de mirada, pero hasta esos momentos no se acordaba de quien. Incapaz de razonar, se va dando cuenta que esta casi desnudo y que él va desnudándose lentamente. Con angustia, se acuerda de aquella vez en...eso es: la Juramentación.

Ese día, un hechizo cayó sobre todos, afectándolos...pero al parecer, ese mismo hechizo debe haberlo poseído, al ser su secuestrador un Alto Elfo. De pronto, unas manos van sujetando sus caderas y a la vez siente un extraño movimiento de las caderas de él, que se mueven contra su cuerpo

Aquella sensación le da nuevas sensaciones...trata de resistir, pero no puede, soltando un intenso gemido de placer. Animado, el otro va otorgándole nuevas caricias, juntando más los cuerpos. A pesar de que no puede detenerlo, Harry sabe que en el fondo, algo muy poderoso esta obligando a que él haga lo que esta a punto de hacerle en esos momentos. Olvidando hasta su propia integridad y aceptando su derrota, abre sus piernas y trata de relajarse, pues ya sabe cual es el verdadero motivo de su secuestro. Temblando, el muchacho solo cierra los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

Su captor va dejando sus besos en todo su cuerpo, instando a que se entregue voluntariamente, sin dejar de darle diversas muestras de intenso amor. Cuando al fin lo ve listo, va preparándolo, pues no desea hacerle daño...poco a poco va ingresando en su abertura un dedo para dilatarlo. La leve invasión altera al muchacho, pero va tranquilizándose ante las muestras de su ocasional pareja, para perderle el miedo, va acariciando sus largos y ondulados cabellos. Poco a poco, otro dedo va ingresando y el momento se vuelve más especial. Cuando lo siente listo, lo mira amorosamente, momento que Harry aprovecha para rogarle

- No

- Si

- Por favor

- No temas

- Tengo miedo...es que...no me hagas esto

- Prometo que sentirás mas placer, cuando te posea

- Te lo ruego

- No puedo detenerme

- ¿Porque?

- Tranquilízate...y disfruta

Al instante va ingresando a la abertura su miembro, provocando que Harry lance un alarido por el dolor de la primera embestida, mientras que su secuestrador gruñe de placer...lentamente, con unas cuantas embestidas va ingresando por completo y se detiene, viendo aquel rostro angelical. La invasión le resulta a Harry dolorosa, pues nunca experimentó aquello, va serenándose, sintiendo que poco a poco, el dolor desaparece. Viéndolo mas tranquilo, reinicia con suaves embestidas para que se acostumbre y a la vez, va sintiendo la estrechez de aquel lugar cálido, tomando al fin su pureza y va aumentando de velocidad, disfrutando del momento. Ambos se olvidan de todo, disfrutando la intimidad del acto sexual: uno por primera vez, descubriendo y abrazándose a su ya definida pareja, dejando que haga con él todo lo que desea sentir, sin imaginar que en realidad existía tanto amor, que no pensó jamás conocer; el otro demostrando su poderío y creando un lazo, un lazo cuya luz va apareciendo en su cuerpo y que envuelve al mas joven. Ambos en conjunto, saborean el inicio de un amor, sin saber el menor, que se esta enlazando mágicamente con su captor, pero guarda en lo mas profundo de su alma todo...pasan las horas y ambos siguen amándose en aquella alcoba, como si fuese su primera noche de bodas, hasta llegar al clímax y explotar, uno dentro del mas joven y el otro sobre él.

Un largo y buen rato después, tal como ha ingresado, sale suavemente y se le queda mirándolo, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Allí recién Harry reacciona, al verlo directamente a la cara

- ¡¡Maldito seas!! – y lo golpea

- Ahora eres mío, Harry...solo mío

- ¿Porque?

- ¿No lo sabes?...muy pronto tu mismo te darás cuenta y me buscarás

- Nunca...¡¡te odio!!

- Mas tarde, me lo agradecerás...por ahora, no necesitarás esto

Le enseña la pulsera. Harry ve que dicha pulsera (que le pusieron meses atrás) ha perdido su color, quedándose como un objeto mohoso. Ha perdido la protección y solloza desesperadamente, pues piensa que, sin ello, Voldemort lo controlará fácilmente. Su captor sigue hablando, mientras su pareja trata de zafarse

- Yo mismo te protegeré

- Antes muerto...¡¡suéltame!!

- Eres delicioso, tal y como me lo imaginaba, he sido el primero...muy pronto, disfrutaras de mis caricias

- ¡¡Déjame ir!!

- Eso no decías cuando te amaba

- Me has seducido

- No, te dejaste amar...es muy distinto. Lo ansiabas

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Dime tu que sientes ahora

- ¡¡Asco, repulsión, odio!!

- Tu boca dice eso, mas en alguna parte de tu alma siente lo contrario...se que has disfrutado, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas. Sé que es tu primera vez

Ve que el rostro de Harry se vuelve más colorado, mientras que el otro, sonriente, le acaricia sus rebeldes cabellos

- Me has hecho daño

- No...he sido muy cuidadoso

- ¡¡Te desprecio!!

- Por ahora...hasta que estemos juntos

- ¡¡Nunca!!

- No niegues lo que será evidente en el futuro

- Has arruinando mi vida...

- Te he dado lo mas hermoso que existe: amor

Ve que al muchacho le da una especie de ataque, al no aceptar lo sucedido. De pronto ve que la chimenea le advierte la llegada de gente extraña.

- Por lo que veo, alguien halló el lugar – dice al ver la chimenea – se bien donde encontrarte

Y le besa...la sorpresiva caricia hace que Harry se ahogue, pero logra que su secuestrador lo suelte en la cama y toma su túnica, desapareciendo del lugar. Sus sollozos son incontrolables y no se da cuenta que, la chimenea se enciende, saliendo de ellas Elrond y su pequeña comitiva, acercándose a la cama

Son las hermanas que se sorprenden al verlo desnudo e indefenso, Elrond se acerca y quitándose su capa, le cubre su desnudez. Muchos ven que las sabanas presentan huellas recientes de lo sucedido

- Llegamos tarde

- Harry ¿estas bien? – le pregunta Meledherion con tristeza en su rostro

- Esta más que desesperado – dice Severus – su padrino se volverá furioso cuando se entere.

- Necesita atención médica y psicológica de inmediato – habla Tobías

- Y buscar al maldito que le hizo esto – dice Prue con furia en los ojos

- Ni se como presentarme ahora ante sus compañeros. Debí detener esto antes

- ¿De que habla?

- En parte: es mi culpa

Todos lo miran con extrañeza...¿de que esta hablando el Sub Ministro? Severus y Tobías cogen al muchacho y todos van al Hospital por la sección de emergencias. Al ver que los demás se retiran, Elrond coge con su varita la prueba y revisa la habitación y los otros ambientes de la casa. Sin hallar al culpable, regresa por donde vino, llevándose algo envuelto.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Casi al mismo tiempo que las comitivas salían, el Ministro Alejandro Wankary llegaba con su escolta a la casona, informándoles de lo que ocurría y sospechando lo que su compañero no quiso decir

- Entonces ¿quien lo secuestró?

- Eso deberán preguntarle a Elrond. Ignoro a donde ha salido, pero busquen a Armand, que ha salido a buscar al muchacho. Corre un gran peligro si los mortifagos lo detectan y capturan

- ¡Santos cielos!

- Pues haremos nuestra búsqueda

- Tengo este mapa que les puede ayudar

- Antes ármenos un plan

La Orden y los jóvenes preparan todo y a las cuatro horas después, cuando van saliendo, un hecho los dejara inmóvil: una lechuza ingresaba a la sala, Alejandro coge el sobre y lo lee

_"Sr. Ministro:_

_Harry Potter fue hallado lejos en la provincia, se encuentra ahora en el hospital. El Sub Ministro desea habar con la Delegación Inglesa urgentemente. Acercarse al Salón Dorado del Ministerio de Magia para solucionar el problema"_

La nota es pasada a los demás que lo leen y no entienden, pero el Ministro si sabe lo que significa...por los signos, su colega sabe el nombre del secuestrador, todos se dirigen al hospital, sin perdida de tiempo

ººººººººººººººººº

Una hora después, un enorme grupo esta aguardando al Dr. Santos que sale junto con la Dra. Almería. Ambos tienen rostros adustos y serios

Hermione siente que hay algo mas...y sus sospechan crecen mas al oír la conversación

- Por ahora no pueden ver al muchacho...

- Se encuentra en schock

- Al parecer, requerirá mas tiempo para que vuelva a ser un chico normal, dadas las circunstancias

- ¿Que circunstancias? – dice Alastor

- ¿Algo le ha pasado? – dice Sirius al notar algo mas

- Sr. Ministro, ¿no les ha dicho lo ocurrido?

- No...recibí esta misiva y vinimos aquí

Ambos doctores se miran...la Dra. Almería decide intervenir

- La verdad ni se como decirles esto...

- ¿Que fue?

- Por favor

- Sea lo que sea, dígalo ya...

Las palabras de Remus animan a que la doctora a decir lo mas certero posible

- El paciente ha sido violado

A muchos de la Orden jamás se les pasó por la cabeza semejante acto, Sirius empezó a volverse loco, mientras que Ginny, Cho, y las Patil se miraban aterradoramente. Los Weasley se mordían los labios, en especial los gemelos y guardaban silencio. Hermione ahogó un grito al escuchar la noticia. Los demás miraban entre confundidos por la noticia y a la vez desesperados. Hasta Rita dejó de escribir, al escuchar las palabras de la doctora

- Imposible

- Es verdad – dice el Dr. Santos – llegó en schock y hasta ahora no reacciona

- Necesitará de vuestra amistad y apoyo en estos momentos. No conviene que le recuerden este episodio

- Quedará internado por cinco días, pueden venir a visitarlo en grupo de siete personas.

- Le daremos terapia, para que pueda asimilar lo que venga en el futuro...y poción anticonceptiva por un mes

- ¿Porque la poción?

- Precaución...según los análisis que le hicimos, hay la posibilidad que el chico quede embarazado. Si eso ocurre, no quiero pensar en que va a terminar esto

- ¿Podemos verlo?

- Síganme...

Los Weasley y Sirius son los primeros en verlo...Harry no parece ser el alegre y vivaracho muchacho de antes. Su mirada es entre perdida y distante y apenas habla...a su padrino le duele verlo así...solo una palabra late muy fuerte en su cerebro: venganza

ººººººººººººººººº

En el Salón Dorado del Ministerio de Magia Peruano, Elrond espera tranquilo a la Delegación...va repasando todo lo que va a decirles, pues tiene una solución para el problema, aunque no sabe bien si su familia y ellos aceptarán el termino

En eso estaba pensando, cuando ingresa Alejandro

- Los ingleses están aun en el hospital, antes de que lleguen aquí y entren, me tendrás que decir quien es el maldito que le hizo eso al muchacho

- Calma, Alejandro...yo vi los signos pero no me preocupe...prácticamente fui yo quien di origen al problema

- Ahora si te desconozco ¿de que hablas?

El Alto Elfo cierra la puerta mágicamente y suspira ruidosamente

- El culpable de todo esto es mi hijo mayor

- ¿¿Eleanor?? No puede ser...¿Porque?

- Yo impedí su boda con Paige. Ninguno sabía que eran hermanos y por ende no podían unirse legalmente. Para empeorar las cosas, a Meledherion le detectaron un problema que también tienen mis hijos. El doctor Torres me pidió que trajera a mi hijo mayor para consulta, pero este se negó a asistir.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver...con lo ocurrido?

- Mucho Alejandro: mi hijo esta en celo.

- ¿¿Celo?? Explícate – y se sienta en un sillón, confundido

- Los hijos de un Líder Alto Elfo despiertan tempranamente a la vida sexual...buscan una pareja que no solo los ame sino que los satisfaga en todo, por completo. En el caso de Esperanza, la hibernación selló ese problema hasta que Tobías Príncipe la halló cuatro años atrás, presiento que ella se le entregó una vez que tuviera confianza con su presencia. Meledherion hizo lo mismo con Severus Snape al elegirlo en el momento en que mis hijos fueron desterrados. Sospecho que recién ha despertado, por lo menos el embarazo detendrá su avance por un buen tiempo. El que al parecer era inmune fue Eleanor...hasta el día que ocurrió el hechizo prohibido en el día de la juramentación.

- Si me acuerdo...para muchos fue vergonzoso

- He revisado el hechizo que rearmó mi hija Paige ese día...por desgracia ese hechizo activo sin querer el celo a mi hijo, pero el eligió al muchacho, vi como esa noche se lo comía con los ojos. Hasta ahora no lo encuentro ni ha dado señales en la ciudad ni en la Comunidad. Debe estar escondido

- ¿Y Paige?

- No lo se, parece normal...pero mañana la llevo al médico, quiero estar seguro de que ella no ha heredado ese problema. En su caso sería una ninfomanía insistente, no dejaría en paz a los jóvenes solteros

- Espera...sus hermanas contaron que ella salía muy seguido con tu hijo, un año atrás, antes de que se descubriera todo

- Ay no

- ¿Ay no que?

- Debe...no, no es posible

- ¿En que piensas?

- Es una conjetura, pero solo el Dr. Torres sabrá la respuesta

- ¿Alguna idea de hallar a Eleanor?

- No...antes déjame hablar con los ingleses. Me imagino que no estarán tan contentos

- La Orden ha expresado su interés en tomar el primer vuelo a Londres la semana que viene

- No creo que salgan...mi hijo lo impedirá. Te aseguro que ya acepto a Harry como su pareja y no va a permitir que se aleje tanto y vendrá a buscarlo...tendré que usar al muchacho como cebo

- ¿¿Quieres decir??

- Es la única forma...vendrá por el y debemos ser mas ágiles. Una trampa bien puesta y que no sea detectable hará que caiga, sin sospechar nada

- ¿Que les propondrás?

- Una boda

- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? Estas loco

- Es lo único que se me ocurre

- ¿Acaso crees que el chico acepte? Si ya le vio el rostro, se va a negar

- Ay amigo mío cuando un Alto Elfo halla a su pareja, el elegido no dirá ni mu...quedara abobado

- Pues ese chico esta traumado, lo vi en el hospital

- Si hubiese sido de otra forma, estaría mas tranquilo...pero ese celo ha tratado de controlarlo y a las finales no pudo, lo dejo avanzar y ya tomó a Harry por la fuerza, están entrelazados, física y mentalmente

- ¿¿Quieres decir??

- Que en cualquier momento tendremos sorpresas

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Llega la noche y la Orden aun están sorprendidos por la propuesta del Líder de los Altos Elfos, pues ahora sospechan que fue uno de ellos. A Sirius tuvieron que contenerlo, pues su furia era entendible: su ahijado fue abusado sexualmente y no sabía como quedaría el muchacho

Pero, en el hospital se tomaron las medidas de protección para asegurar el sueño y tranquilidad del paciente inglés...sin saber que, afuera, un par de ojos miran con ansias a que llegue la medianoche

Continuará...


	31. La vida te da sorpresas (1º parte)

**Capitulo 31****: La vida te da sorpresas...(1º parte)**

La Orden del Fénix y los jóvenes se encuentran en la casona. Han estado turnándose la semana pasada en el hospital, para cuidar a Harry y por fin le dieron el alta respectiva. Por eso ahora, todos colaboran para no dejar solo – ni un momento – al muchacho

Pero las cosas no les iban a ser muy fáciles, pues ni bien llegan a la casa, les esperaban Severus y Meledherion sin imaginar lo que sucedería. Cuando todos saludaban alegremente al Alto Elfo, un par de ojos verdes miraba horrorizado al gestante, aferrándose a Sirius

- ¿Que te pasa, Harry?

- Es Meledherion

- ¿No lo reconoces?

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡¡Dile que me deje...que no se acerque a mi!!

- ¿De que habla? – dice Draco

- Shhhh

La voz de Hermione hace que los chicos guarden silencio y presencien la escena: por primera vez, veían que su amigo tenía un verdadero ataque de pánico, su padrino y el licántropo trataban de controlarlo

- Calma Harry

- Padfoot llevémoslo a su habitación

- Quiero irme..........¡no quiero que este aquí!

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Que le sucede? - Dice Remus al ver que el ojiverde se desesperaba ante la presencia del gestante y lo tenía sujeto, ya que al parecer, iba a atacarlo

- Si es tu deseo, me iré entonces

La voz entristecida de su amigo hizo que todos reaccionaran de diversas maneras, justo cuando de la chimenea, salía el sequito del Líder de los Altos Elfos, al mismo tiempo que llevaban al chico a rastras, a su habitación

- Saludos ingleses: Severus, necesito hablar contigo...en privado

- Entonces vayamos a la Biblioteca

Ambos hombres se alejan, mientras que dos de los escoltas ayudan a Meledherion a subir a su habitación. Los jóvenes se reúnen en otro lugar de la casa, no sin antes que Fred pone en la Biblioteca una oreja extensible para oír la conversación, que no será nada agradable

- Severus Snape: no se por donde empezar, pero es mejor que te enteres de la verdad: mi hijo menor no puede estar un minuto mas en esta casa, debido al problema surgido

- No entiendo, Elrond

- Mi hijo corre peligro si Harry sigue en ese estado.

- Entonces ¿sabes quien es su atacante?

- Si...pero el muchacho, en su desesperación, puede atacar a tu pareja. He venido a llevármelo

- ¿Como? – y arquea una ceja

- Piénsalo bien: no niego que, a pesar de tus...antecedentes, has demostrado ser una buena pareja para Meledherion, pero hoy debo llevarlo a la Comunidad. Serás bienvenido cuando desees. Si sigue aquí, puede ocurrir una desgracia

- Se que el Sr. Potter en estos instantes no esta equilibrado pero su padrino y nosotros podremos controlarlo

- No volverá a ser el mismo de antes, Severus...atacará a todos nosotros. La única forma que encuentro viable es alejándonos de su camino

- Dime el nombre del que abusó de él

- No

- Eres testarudo...¿porque haces esto?

- Como Líder de mi gente, te prometo que ese muchacho no quedará desamparado. No puedo decirte quien es, porque esta desaparecido, se está ocultando; pero vendrá por el. Hay un lazo que los une y solo Harry puede desunirlo, antes debe recuperar la cordura

- Entiendo, pero...

- Tendrás que apoyar a tu gente porque se vienen tiempos difíciles para todos. Primero el chico debe recuperarse. Si lo logra, nos avisas, ya que deseo hablar con él en privado. No es conveniente que regresen a Londres aún...hay asuntos pendientes que todos deben resolver

- ¿Sabes quien fue y sospechas de otra persona?

- Si...eres listo. Todo esto ocurrió el día de la juramentación.

- Pero ese evento ha sido mas de cinco meses

- Al menos convence a su padrino de que acepte mi oferta. Si su victimario no lo hace, yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- Un momento...tu

- Ya te di todas las piezas, ármalo...y ve pensando, porque cuando esto termine, llegará para ti el turno de elegir.

Ambos se miran con respeto y Severus responde con una leve inclinación. El Líder de los Altos Elfos responde a su saludo silencioso y abre la puerta, saliendo hacia la sala. Allí mismo ya están listos su escolta y dos baúles junto a su hijo

- ¿Listo hijo mío?

- Antes...quiero despedirme de mi pareja

- Te espera, ve

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Meledherion se dirige a la Biblioteca. Solo pasaron cinco minutos para que sale la pareja abrazados y el grupo se retira, antes de irse Elrond dice a los demás

- Deberían enseñarles a los jóvenes que una conversación siempre es y será privada

Y se retira. Alastor ve con su ojo mágico que todos están en el pasillo escuchando

- Vengan aquí muchachos: ¡¡AHORA!!

La voz amplificada del mago auror es escuchado y todos se acercan silenciosos

- ¿Como se atrevieron a escuchar una conversación privada? – dice Lucius

- Es una falta de respeto – dice Molly

- Lo siento – dice Hermione – es que ahora si sabemos algunas cosas

- Que el atacante de Harry fue un Alto Elfo – dice Neville

- Y no aparece – dice Luna

- ¿Como es eso de que los Altos Elfos corren ahora peligro con Harry cerca? – pregunta Draco

- Al parecer – dice Severus sentándose y los demás le imitan – Potter vio a su atacante. En estos momentos debe estar asociando a toda la Comunidad Elfica con lo que le ha sucedido y si ve a uno, no importa quien sea, lo atacará. Elrond esta preocupado y ha preferido llevarse a Meledherion, mas por su seguridad

- Esa parte entendemos – dice Arthur – pero ¿y el resto?

- Primero preocupémonos por Harry – dice Enmeline – lo que le ha pasado no es lo que uno espera en la vida

- Tienes razón – habla Sirius – pero eso también me pone de manos atadas. Quiero buscar al culpable

- Black: el chico no va a decir nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Aun esta atrapado mentalmente en esa vorágine de sucesos. Debe salir por su propio bien y recuperar su cordura – dice Kingsley – y nosotros estaremos a su lado.

- Dice el Líder Elfo que todo empezó ¿cuando?

- El día de la Juramentación, ¿porque Srta. Rita?

- Hmmmm – su pluma va escribiendo – a ver repasemos: ese día Paige, la menor de las hermanas McGregory hace un hechizo prohibido, haciendo que todos nosotros intercambiemos parejas

- No me hagas recordar eso, Rita - dice Sirius

- Entiendo tu molestia pero miren el resultado: Sirius se pelea con la chica Dana, Remus con Tonks, Los Malfoy y los Weasley casi se separan y ni que decir con la gente y lo que sucedió en el castillo de las hermanas

- Si: Paige se transformo en un ogro sin querer – dice Padma

- Y pagó caro su atrevimiento, después todo volvió a la normalidad – dice Lucius

- ¿No será que esa chica realmente inició todo? – dice la periodista mirándolos

- ¿¿Paige!?

Todos se miran entre si...Hermione va analizando las coincidencias y al parecer encuentra relación con los hechos. Toma su cuaderno y va revisando sus apuntes

- ¿Y como probarlo?

- Muy simple: invitemos a las hermanas a un te. Podemos conversar sin tener que dejar la casona

- Elrond dice que el agresor puede venir otra vez por el Sr. Potter y que debemos estar alertas

Nos encargaremos de eso

ºººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, Elrond lleva a rastras a su menor hija Paige al Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo y las hermanas McGregory les siguen. Desde hace días, tenía el Líder Alto Elfo varias sospechas y solo un examen médico confirmaría o negaría los hechos. Pero la que estaba terriblemente aterrada (mas pálida que la nieve en su rostro) era la bruja

- Vamos Paige si es solo un examen de rutina

- No, no quiero Piper...además estoy bien

- ¿Si? No me digas...soy tu padre y te ordeno hacer el examen completo

- Pero

- Nada...y si intentas escapar, desearás no haber nacido. Puedo ser tolerante, pero no imbécil...adentro

El Dr. Montecristi y la Dra. Zegarra de las especialidades de Medicina General y Ginecología respectivamente, esperaban a la paciente

- No se preocupe, Sr. Numénessë

- Esta en buenas manos

- Pero...

- Paige: es una orden ministerial...ve

La joven no tiene otro remedio...llorando más de miedo, se dirige con los doctores al Laboratorio

- ¿Tiene sospechas, Sr. Sub Ministro?

- Muchas...correlacionadas; solo las pruebas me tendrán que confirmar lo que malamente estoy pensando

- ¿¿Malamente??

- Ustedes me dijeron que Paige salía muy seguido con mi hijo mayor, verdad

- Si – dice Phoebe – ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

- Asocien eso, mas lo ocurrido tanto en la Juramentación como hace unos días atrás y tendrán sus hipótesis. Yo quiero confirmar mis sospechas

Las tres hermanas van pensando, pero será Prudence la que al fin se dará cuenta

- ¡¡Oh por dios!!

- ¿Que sucede, Prue?

- Si ya lo sabes, te ruego que no digas nada...hasta que nos reunamos con los ingleses

- Como ordene, Sr. Numénessë

Va pasando la mañana...cuatro horas después, la Dra. Zegarra se acerca con un file e invita a pasar a todos. Dentro están Paige y su colega. La chica esta temblando fuertemente y llorando desesperadamente

- Sr. Numénessë tengo una noticia que, no se como lo tomará en estos momentos. Tome asiento

- Prefiero oírlo de pie

- Se lo aconsejo, pues no es nada grato

Al oír la frase del Dr. Montecristi, las hermanas se ponen alertas

- Ya me senté, dígala

- Por los resultados, Paige McGregory esta con buena salud, pero tiene dos diagnósticos médicos

- ¿Dos? – dicen las hermanas

- Diga la primera

- La paciente tiene una anomalía...es ninfómana

Silencio en la sala

- ¿Y la otra? - Pregunta Piper

- Tiene cinco meses y medio de embarazo. No ha pasado chequeo médico y no sabemos como ha avanzado su gestación. Debe ser hospitalizada y hacerse los chequeos regulares hasta saber el real estado de salud del bebe

El Alto Elfo y las hermanas se voltean muy sorprendidos, pero de esos pares de ojos, hay un par que la miran furiosamente. A Paige se le ha terminado todo y no sabe donde ocultar el rostro por la vergüenza causada...y por el problema que se le viene encima

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La chimenea de la Casona donde están hospedados los ingleses, anuncia la llegada de visitas: es Prudence con una invitación

- Hola Prue

- Hola, Sr. Malfoy...¿donde están los demás?

- Descansando

- ¿Puede reunirlos? Traigo noticias

Lucius avisa por su patronus a todos, que bajan en tropel

- ¿Que sucede?

- Hola Prue

- Hola chicos...señores, tomen asiento. ¿Como esta Harry?

- Bien – dice Sirius – aunque un poco deprimido

- Tengo una invitación del Sub Ministro: quiere verlos, pues tiene algo importante que revelarles a todos

- ¿A todos?

- Si...será esta noche en el Hotel Sheraton, vendrá un ómnibus a recogerlos

- Un momento – dice Moody – ¿debemos ir todos...incluyendo Harry?

- A él le compete saber todo...si deben ir todos, a las 8 pm

- Esta bien – dice Remus – estaremos presentes

- Hasta la noche

Cuando Prudence se retira, muchos se miran entre si

- ¿Y de que será?

- Lo ignoro, Enmeline

- Mejor es prepararnos – dice Kingsley

- A sacar las túnicas de gala – dicen los demás

Todos se preparan para la cena, sin imaginar que están a punto de recibir una desagradable verdad...y una verdadera sorpresa para los mas jóvenes, en especial, para uno de ellos.

Continuará...............


	32. La vida te da sorpresas (2º parte)

**Capitulo 32: La vida te da sorpresas (2º parte)**

En el Gran Salón del Hotel Sheraton, se preparaba el mejor de todos los banquetes, ordenado por el Ministro Alejandro Wankary. Dos horas atrás, en el Ministerio, vio llegar del hospital a su colega y le preguntó el motivo de su aflicción, y el Alto Elfo le contó todo...........sin omitir un detalle. Y estaba desesperado, pues había descubierto la terrible verdad, de una manera que ni siquiera se lo imaginaba

Alejandro lo comprendió y decidió preparar un banquete. Y a la vez le sugirió que contara a los ingleses toda la verdad, pues tenían derecho de saberlo y a la vez esperar que eran lo que tenían que decidir. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y rogaba a todos los santos habidos y por haber, de que todo termine en buenos términos. Vio marchar a su colega y ya sabía a donde se dirigía.....

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la Mansión McGregory estallaba una cruel verdad y a la vez una furia incontrolable del Líder de los Altos Elfos

- ¡¡Fuiste tú!!

- Fue sin querer, padre. Lo siento mucho

- Es una vergüenza, hermana – dice Phoebe indignada – ¿que dirán ahora los ingleses?

- ¿Y quien es el padre de ese bebe, Paige? – dice Piper – habla

- No lo se

- ¿Ah como que no sabes? ¿estas loca?

- No trates de engañarnos, hermana. Dinos ahora de quien es ese bebe

- Yo si se de quien es el hijo..........es de tu hermano

- No – y llora en un rincón amarga dice – yo............¡¡Si: es de él!!

- No puedo creerlo – aparece el espectro fantasmal de Patricia – no es posible que hayas originado tanto problema, hija mía

- Nos has puesto en ridículo, Paige – contesta Penny, que aparece a su lado

- Contrólate Elrond

- Como quieres que me controle, Patricia.....mira lo que hizo esta irresponsable. Tenía varias dudas, pero nunca me imaginé que mi propia hija fuese la causante, no solo de lo que hizo en la Juramentación, sino también de lo que le ocurrió al Elegido

- Lo primero entendemos – dice Piper – porque lo vimos, ¿pero que tiene que ver Harry en esto?

- Simple: el hechizo le transfirió "su problema" a mi hijo

- ¡¡Santo cielo!!

- No puede ser......- Piper se sienta en el sofá

- Sr. Sub Ministro: usted esta diciendo que.....¿¿Eleanor??

- Ay no – Phoebe se sienta en el sofá – díganme que no es cierto todo lo que oigo

- Es verdad – habla Prue al aparecer en la chimenea – antes Eleanor no era así. Cambió por completo en pleno hechizo cinco meses atrás. El era inmune hasta ese día........tal vez se dio cuenta y trató de controlar o dominar lo que sentía, hasta que ya no pudo mas. Por eso, secuestró al muchacho y lo tomó a la fuerza

Las hermanas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Piper miraba con ojos desorbitados, mientras que Phoebe se cubría el rostro. Patricia y Penny lamentaban los hechos, mientras que Prudence, enojada, caminaba de un lado a otro

- Imposible

- Es inaudito.......Paige: eres una irresponsable.....¿como hiciste eso?

- Quiero saber como y en que circunstancia logró semejante cambio

- Fue el hechizo – dice Prue – ella lo terminó, pero a la vez, creo otro nuevo de las mismas palabras. Lo que yo pienso es que, al mismo tiempo que recitaba, pensaba en él. No solo logró los intercambios de pareja, sino que le transfirió sin querer, su problema en forma mágica. Por eso, en estos meses actuaba muy extraña, no era ella

- Ahora entiendo – dice Piper – rechazabas a todos los pretendientes que se te acercaban. Has intercambiado todo entre Eleanor y tu, porque.................estaban entrelazados

- Y al parecer desde que lo conociste verdad – menciona Phoebe – hasta antes de los hechos......oh, santos cielos: eras su mujer........¿desde cuando?

- Si no me equivoco – habla Piper – un año atrás. ¿Y como oculto su estado?

- Fácil

Prue usa su varita y le quita el hechizo, al instante a Paige se le observa su vientre desarrollado

- Uso el hechizo de glamour, para ocultar su gestación

- Lo que nunca debió ser – habla al final Elrond – y esta vez seré yo quien cierre esta historia

- ¿Que harás Elrond?

- Lo que debí haber hecho desde que asumí mis derechos legales, Penny. Tu – señala a Paige – prepara tus cosas ya

- ¿A donde me llevas? - pregunta asustada

- A resolver tu vida..........irás directo a asumir tus verdaderas responsabilidades elficas

- ¡No puedes obligarme!

- Oh si: claro que puede – dice Patricia – y lo que hagas con su vida, lo avalo

- Y yo – dice la abuela

- Aprobamos todo lo que decidas para nuestra hermana menor en estos instantes – dicen las hermanas en coro – hoy abandonas nuestra casa

- ¿Dejarán que él decida mi vida? – dice Paige media indignada

- Tu ya arruinantes la de los demás, en especial de un inocente – dice Prue – asumirás no solo los cargos, sino la culpa. Tu padre resolverá lo demás

- No puedo devolver una inocencia robada de esa manera – habla el Alto Elfo – pero si aliviar la deshonra y vergüenza que siente la victima. Mi hijo mayor deberá desposar al Elegido con mi permiso y la autorización de su tutor, bajo nuestras leyes.

- ¡¡No!!

- Y tu Paige: accio varita – y le quita su varita mágica – es hora de que aprendas a madurar. Tu castigo empezará ni bien llegues a mi casa, pero antes, asistirás a tu compromiso

- ¿¿Que??

- Esta dicho: hoy conocerás a tu futuro esposo. He otorgado tu mano al hijo de uno de los más importantes miembros de la Comunidad Elfica. La boda será este fin de semana y tendrás una escolta que no te dejara ni un minuto y estará pendiente de tus actos. No usarás la magia hasta que te cases y de allí dependerás de tu esposo. No saldrás de tu nuevo hogar, pues deberás cumplir con todos los ritos, incluyendo el de traer una nueva vida. En cuanto a ese bebe: debe nacer, ya que es inocente de todo esto, pero nunca lo criarás

- ¡¡No tienes derecho a quitármelo, soy su madre!!

- Debiste haber pensado en todo lo que te sucedería, antes de hacer esta enorme locura que engendraste hija mía – dice Patricia – pero ese bebe que esperas no puede vivir contigo, ni tampoco con ellos.

- Ni con nosotros – dice Phoebe – lo siento, hermana

- Tendrá un nuevo futuro.....lejos de mi hijo y de ti. No sabrá jamás sus orígenes. Me encargaré de que no le falte nada. Espero que con esta decisión, cambie por completo los futuros de los afectados, en especial del muchacho. Ruega que se recupere el Elegido, Paige porque sino........tu misma pagarás las amargas lágrimas que ese muchacho derrame, en caso de que no acepte la pedida de mano.

- ¿Y como esta Harry? – pregunta Penny

- Según los doctores, muy traumado.....ha desarrollado un odio enorme a nosotros. Cuando salio del hospital, casi ataca a mi hijo menor, al que tuve que sacar de la casona. Desde hace una semana, Harry y Eleanor están entrelazados, ya que al ocurrir la violación, rompió los antiguos lazos que lo ataban con mi hija y creando uno, mucho mas fuerte. Por los signos que presenta, el muchacho no parece estar en sus cabales para aceptar lo ocurrido, pero inconcientemente lo llama para calmar su ímpetu. Por eso la cena de hoy

- ¿¿¿Cena???

- Haré la petición, delante de ellos, a nombre de Eleanor. No se como lo tomará el chico, pero estaré preparado para un posible ataque. Si mi hijo lo siente, hay la posibilidad de que se presente voluntariamente, a pesar de los riesgos que corre. Y tu Paige, a pesar de que te cases, permanecerás encerrada en mi casa hasta que nazca ese bebe, de allí vivirás con tu esposo y nunca se te quitará la vigilancia. Te prohíbo que te acerques o te comuniques con la Delegación Inglesa, fue suficiente con lo que viven ahora.

De la chimenea aparece el sequito de Elrond y una escolta para Paige. En completo silencio, la chica va por sus cosas y se reúne con el grupo que viaja a la Comunidad Elfica y Elrond se retira. Las hermanas y las fantasmas observan la escena y guardan silencio, rogando que todo salga bien esta noche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Siendo las 7:30 pm todos están listos en la casona, todos.....menos Harry, que esta encerrado en su cuarto. Uno de sus compañeros le toca la puerta de su alcoba

- Potter: abre la puerta – dice Draco

- No

- Aquí esta tu traje – contesta Seamus

- No iré

- ¿Como que no iras? – dicen las hermanas Patil

- Ya estamos listos – dicen los gemelos Weasley

- Abre compañero – menciona Ron

Hermione y los demás se acercan, viendo que solo faltaba una persona. Su padrino y algunos miembros se acercan

- Harry ¿porque no abres?

- No iré

- Nos invitaron a todos

- Olvídenlo

- No seas tan testarudo – dice Sirius elegantemente vestido – es una cena y no puedes negarte. Abre por favor

- Dije que no iré

- No podemos dejarlo solo – dice Cho – puede ser que él venga

- O los mortifagos – dice Neville

- ¿Y si lo obligamos?

- No creo – habla Dean – sería demasiado para él

- Ábreme, ahijado...........hablaremos en privado

Un silencio se escucha en el pasillo, roto por la puerta que se abre. Un temeroso Harry se lanza a los brazos de su padrino, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Espérennos en la sala

- Bien

Los chicos se retiran, excepto los gemelos que regresan a su habitación. Sirius cierra e isonoriza la habitación, sin darse cuenta que un objeto extraño y pequeño se cuela en la puerta. Al otro lado, en una habitación están reunidos los jóvenes y escuchan la conversación

- ¿Estas bien?

- No..........él me ha destruido, no quiero salir, no quiero que me tengan lastima, no quiero ver a nadie.......me siento peor.......por favor

- Creo imaginar como te sientes, hijo.....pero antes una pregunta ¿Nunca tuviste....relaciones íntimas?

Ve que el rostro de su ahijado se pone colorado y baja la mirada

- No

- Me lo imaginaba...

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

- Si, Harry escúchame: hoy tenemos que ir a una cena organizada por el Ministerio. Nos invitaron a todos, pero......

- ¿Que?

- Los Altos Elfos van a estar allí

- Lo se, por eso no quiero ir

- ¿Porque sientes que los atacarás?

- Porque se que no podré sostener mi vergüenza y humillación ante lo ocurrido. Me dará un ataque de pánico o no se........tengo miedo

- Elrond quiere hablar contigo

- No quiero ver a ninguno de ellos, no se lo que pueda pasar

- ¿Y tu brazalete? – dice al mirar su muñeca izquierda

- Me lo quitó..........dijo que ya no lo......necesitaba

- Pero estas a merced de Tu ya Sabes Quien

- Es preferible que Voldemort me domine mentalmente, a regresar a ......

- ¿A los brazos de tu secuestrador?

El ojiverde tiembla..........Sirius le levanta el rostro

- Ante todo eres un gryffindor.....pero se que no encuentro las palabras que pudieran consolarte. No se que hacer en estos casos

- Solo déjenme aquí

- No podemos dejarte solo.......mejor vístete

- No me obligues

- No te obligo........pero no puedo dejarte aquí. Vendrás y si quieres, estarás a mi lado.......le pediré a Prudence que nos acompañe

- Mas les estorbaré en sus planes

- Olvídalo.....ella esta muy preocupada por tu salud

- ¿Y tú?

- Mucho peor

- Me refiero a ustedes.........antes: ¿ya olvidaste a Dana?

Sirius se acuerda de su antiguo amor........mira con tristeza hacia otro lado, pero Harry se da cuenta

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

- Es asunto pasado: ella rompió conmigo. Prue es una buena y hermosa chica, inteligente y me imagino que en el futuro será una buena madre. Anhelo tener familia pronto......

- ¿Entonces?

- Tal vez, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, podrás decirle madrina

Ambos se abrazan y el chico decide darse un baño y vestirse. En otra habitación, los muchachos han oído la conversación y salen en silencio hacia la sala

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

El viaje dura media hora, donde llegan al hotel. Dentro el ambiente promete............Sirius y Prudence acompañan a Harry, que esta avergonzado hasta de si mismo. Sus compañeros están alertas mientras que los adultos ingresan, encontrando a las máximas autoridades peruanas. Alejandro y su comitiva ven el ingreso de los invitados

- ¿Esta seguro Sr. Ministro?

- Si, Tobías.........no comentes con nadie lo que va a suceder

- Veo al muchacho normal

- Por ahora

- No se – dice Piper acercándose – creo que ha sido mala idea de que venga el chico. Los Altos Elfos están aquí presentes

- Lo se – habla Elrond – ya he tenido bastante vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

- ¿Es lo único que se le ocurre?

- Es la única solución que veo. Por el bien de ambos

- Ruegue de que esto funcione, Elrond

- Eso espero, Alejandro

La fiesta se desarrolla normalmente y muchos saludan a sus conocidos, pero

- Harry

- No me dejen solo, por favor

- Estas temblando – dice Prue

- No te dejaremos solo

- Saludos, Sr. Black – se acerca Elrond al grupo

Harry empieza a temblar, a pesar de que el Líder le transmite una mirada de confianza y seguridad, pero su miedo se impone. Cohibido, apenas responde al saludo inicial

- Espero que se encuentre mejor, Sr. Potter

- Ejm

- Alejandro

- Bienvenidos, señores.....disfrutemos del ambiente y de la ocasión

- ¿Ocasión?

- Hay un motivo

- Todo a su debido tiempo

- ¿Y la Srta. Paige? – preguntan los chicos

- Esta castigada

- ¿¿¿COMO??? – se preguntan todos

- Antes de explicarles el motivo real, necesito hablar con usted, Sr. Potter.........si se puede, en privado

Al gryffindor le tiemblan las piernas. Sus amigos ven que esta a punto de darle un ataque, pero Sirius responde

- ¿No le importaría que lo acompañemos?

- No, Sr. Black.......además, necesito hablar con usted en privado

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

- Claro Prudence.......serás de gran ayuda

Se dirigen a un cuarto, preparado para la ocasión, pero Moddy atento, intercepta a los muchachos

- Es privado, muchachos

- Por favor

- Queremos saber

- Yo también me muero de la curiosidad, pero presiento que estamos entrando en territorio desconocido. Hay que esperar

En la privacidad de un cuarto, Elrond, Prudence, Sirius y Harry encontraron a Piper y Phoebe McGregory, junto a Alejandro y a un juez, aparecen los espectros de Penny y Patricia.

- ¿Y esto?

- Tiene que ver con.......seré franco y directo. Sé quien te secuestro, muchacho

- No..........no quiero hablar

- Antes escúchame: lo que pasaste aquel día la verdad no ha sido ni tu culpa ni la de tu atacante.........fue mía

- ¿Como?

- Antes escúchalo Harry y sacas conclusiones, pero debes saber la verdad y el origen de este problema

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo ocurrido en la Juramentación?

- Si, fue hace cinco meses o mas, Piper

- Allí empezó todo

- ¿Como que empezó?

- Mi hija menor Paige inicio todo esto – habla el Sub Ministro – su hechizo tuvo doble propósito y por desgracia fueron todos afectados con el primero de ellos, pero en el segundo mi hijo mayor sufrió las consecuencias: fue afectado por el problema que tenía mi hija en esos instantes.

- Un momento: ¿quiere decir que Paige es?

- La que causo todo – dice Prue

A Harry le cuesta creer semejante verdad y mira a cada uno de ellos, un silencio forzado se escucha entre todos

- ¿Puedo seguir?

- Si....creo

- Hace dos días lleve a mi hija al hospital para que le hicieran unos análisis, confirmando parte de mis sospechas. El resto ella lo confesó, al someterla a un interrogatorio

- Investigue el hechizo que hizo mi hermana, Harry........tenía doble propósito - dice Prue - transfirió su problema a su hermano.

- Como sabrás – habla Piper – ella es mitad bruja, mitad Alto Elfo.....no imaginó las consecuencias terribles de sus actos

- Hoy se lamenta y te pide perdón – Phoebe le toma las manos al chico – nunca imaginó el enorme daño que te causaría

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunta Sirius

- ¿Quien se lo dice? – menciona Penny

- Sabemos que fue Eleanor el que te secuestro y te forzó – termina Patricia la frase

- ¿¿Eleanor??

- Sirius por favor escucha la verdad, te sonará absurdo, pero así ocurrió todo

- Paige heredó una anomalía, al igual que mis hijos – dice Elrond – no todas las generaciones de hijos de Lideres Altos Elfos lo desarrolla. Eleanor era inmune, hasta hace cinco meses atrás. Al principio, pensé que fue afectado por el hechizo, pero al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta de algunas señales que manifestaba. Unas dos semanas antes de que.....te secuestrara, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ignorábamos su paradero y ya no contestaba ni las cartas ni nada.

- Al revisar el hechizo, descubrí que se dividió en dos partes – describe Prue – la primera afecto a todos los invitados a la Juramentación, la segunda lo afectó a él.......porque estaba entrelazado con nuestra hermana

- ¿Entrelazado?

- Cuando una pareja esta segura de sus sentimientos, se une física y espiritualmente en uno solo....el lazo se refuerza mas cuando tienen su primera relación intima – dice Phoebe – al parecer, mi hermana ya estaba enlazada con Eleanor desde hace un año atrás, y se rompió, al unirse a ti ahora.

- El día del Referéndum, descubrí que Paige era mi hija menor y la reconocí ante ambas Comunidades – dice Elrond – no pasó mucho tiempo para enterarme de que salía a escondidas con mi hijo. Son hermanos y no pueden unirse, les prohibí verse bajo ningún motivo.

- Ese fue el detonante de que nuestra hermana realizara el hechizo – dice Piper – no se imaginó las consecuencias. Anteayer se enteró de lo demás......por eso, no la veremos por un buen tiempo

- ¿Esta en la cárcel?

- No.......pero cumple su castigo en silencio, pues le conviene hacerlo antes de enfrentarse al Tribunal, donde la pena puede ser mayor

- Lo que hizo no tiene nombre – habla Patricia que se aparece junto a Penny – nosotras lamentamos de corazón lo ocurrido, pero hay una solución para todo

- Si tu lo consideras pertinente, puedes acusarla – dice Penny – es tu inocencia lo que has perdido. Y aunque no hay forma de devolvértela, solo queda un camino

Todos vuelven a guardar silencio, Sirius al fin comprende y abraza a su ahijado, preguntando

- ¿Y cual es la solución que tienen en mente?

- Sirius Black: eres el padrino y por tanto, tutor de Harry Potter. Con el permiso de los presentes, quisiera hacer la petición formal de la mano de tu protegido para mi hijo Eleanor

- ¿Mano?

- ¿Matrimonio? – dicen las hermanas

Otra vez el silencio........ Sirius mira el rostro de su ahijado, al parecer la noticia lo ha congelado, pero no observa ningún cambio, antes de contestar, decide consultarlo con el novio

- Harry, ¿escuchaste la petición?

- Si

- Piden tu mano en matrimonio

- No es necesario que contestes en seguida, Harry – habla Elrond – piénsalo bien, pues es un gran paso que da una persona en la vida.

- Además preferimos que tu mismo tomes la decisión correcta – dice Prue – sin presiones ni trabas. Es tu vida....

- Piénsalo, hijo

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Al mismo tiempo que el grupo conversaba en una habitación, en la chimenea aparecía Eleanor, elegantemente vestido, pero con culpa en la cara. Los chicos lo vieron con alegría, mientras que su hermano con preocupación, al notar su presencia

- Severus: es mi hermano, ha venido

- Lo vi.......tranquilízate

- Se originará una tragedia

- No seas pesimista

- Sr. Ministro – dice Tobías – ¿lo vio?

- Lo vi – dice Alejandro, que había salido un momento de la habitación contigua

- ¿Y ahora?

- Avisaré a su padre......que nadie mas lo sepa – y regresa a la habitación

- Hola Eleanor – le saludan los chicos

- Hola – contesta el Alto Elfo con tristeza

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Mucho..........no tengo el valor de mirarlos a la cara

- Porque – dice Hermione feliz de verlo – hace días que ansiábamos verte

- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunta Lavender

- Solo espero que ustedes me perdonen de corazón

- Cielos, Eleanor – habla Luna – hablas como si fueses a ir a la cárcel o algo así

- ¿Hiciste algo malo? – dice Cho

- Lo peor............pero no era consciente de mis actos. Fue por obra de un hechizo mal realizado

- ¿¿Hechizo?? – corean todos

- ¿Quien te hechizó?

- Eleanor – Tobías lo coge del brazo – el Ministro desea hablar contigo

- He venido a reconocer mi delito y ponerme a derecho

- Antes: hablaras con nosotros

Tobías se lo lleva, mientras George logra ponerle una oreja extensible y se junta con los demás. Un gran silencio se observa entre los adultos, que al parecer van armando todo. Los jóvenes se dirigen a la mesa a tomar algunos refrescos, pero van buscando un lugar apartado.......salen al jardín, donde escucharán lo inimaginado

En un salón más chico entra Tobías, llevando del brazo a Eleanor hasta donde están Alejandro con su séquito, Armand, Michelle, Meledherion, Severus, Helga, Karol y dos aurores junto a un juez.

- Eleanor Numénessë

- Sr. Ministro

- Te veo normal……….al parecer el hechizo que te tenía cautivo se rompió. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste hace una semana atrás?

- Lo recuerdo muy bien y asumiré mi culpa.......jamás imaginé que Paige me hiciera esto

- Ella recién lo supo......por vuestro bien, ambos deben estar separados, pero tú asumirás también tu culpa. Tu padre esta hablando en estos momentos con el tutor de tu futuro consorte

- Lo sé, por eso vine ¿Cómo esta Harry?

- Muy mal – le contesta su hermano – quiso atacarme ni bien me vio..............ahí supe que fuiste tu el que lo secuestraste

- ¿Porque? – pregunta Severus – ¿sabes lo que le has hecho?

- No era yo, Severus......mi hermana al realizar el hechizo, no se imagino que transferiría su problema a mi persona. Mi culpa fue mirar al muchacho y caer. Trate por estos meses hasta de alejarme, pero me fue difícil

- Nos hubieras pedido ayuda – habla Tobías

- Ese chico ahora esta muy mal – dice Karol – los doctores ignoran si podrá recuperarse por completo

- Lo hará a mi lado

- No creo que sea suficiente – habla Armand – ¿crees que sus compañeros ahora te perdonaran tan fácilmente cuando se enteren?

- A mi me costará mas........

- Prudence ha estado investigando el hechizo. Nos dijo que ni bien te enlazaste con Harry, no solo se anuló el anterior enlace que tenías con Paige, sino que también terminaría el problema. Por lo que veo – dice Helga – ya no estas atrapado, pues te has liberado. Pero ahora tienes otro problema que solucionar

- ¿Donde están?

Alejandro señala una puerta que se abre.......el Alto Elfo suspira e ingresa bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y Jefe

En el jardín, los muchachos han oído claramente la conversación...........todos muestran una cara mas que sorprendida al escuchar la terrible verdad:

- No puedo creerlo

- Fue Eleanor

- No – dice Hermione – imposible

- No lo creo – dice Draco

- Con razón el ataque que tuvo, cuando miró a Meledherion – dice Ginny

- Aceptémoslo – habla Dean – estuvo bajo la influencia de un conjuro mal hecho por Paige, la menor de los McGregory

- Pobre Harry

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿De que solución hablaban?

- Sospecho que es – dice Padma – mejor regresemos

- Y actuemos como si no supiéramos nada – dice Hannan

- Ya después, cuando estemos a solas, hablaremos con Eleanor en privado – contesta Fred – nos debe mas de una explicación

Todos vuelven a ingresar otra vez. Los adultos miran con extrañeza a los jóvenes, sospechando que algo traman en esos momentos.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Una puerta se abre, ingresando un Alto Elfo de cabellos negros ensortijados, delgado, atractivo y de ojos verdes. Las hermanas McGregory y Elrond se sobresaltan al verlo, mientras que Sirius pone un rostro adusto y feroz, protegiendo en sus brazos a su ahijado. Harry lo observa de reojo y su rostro se pone muy colorado, ante la presencia no tan esperada

- ¡¡Eleanor!!

- Vine a ponerme a tus ordenes, padre

- ¿Sabes el motivo?

- Si....y asumiré mi culpa

- No fue tu culpa – dice Phoebe – Paige originó todo esto

- Pues con las disculpas a ustedes: no quiero volver a ver a vuestra hermana en mi camino – dice el Alto Elfo entristecido – no solo he arruinado mi vida, sino también a él......robe la inocencia del Elegido

- Yo no soy un Elegido, Eleanor – le contesta Harry aun avergonzado – solo soy un chico normal

- Un hijo de magos, cuya profecía aun sigue en pie – contesta Elrond – y tu seguridad es lo primero.

- Harry – Eleanor se arrodilla y le toma las manos, siente que el chico esta mas que perturbado – se que no podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice, traté de no hacerlo pero fue mas fuerte y me controló......imagino como te sientes, pues te forcé a hacer algo que no querías y robé tu inocencia. Soy conciente de que debo ahora pagar mi culpa. No quiero que caigas en el vacío y si es posible, haré lo que sea para devolver, tu dignidad.

Ambos se miran fijamente, los demás observan entre asustados y alertas por la posible reacción de la victima, pero:

- Ya tengo mi respuesta

- No creo que sea ahora, tómate tu tiempo

- No, ya decidí

- ¿Estas seguro ahijado?

- Si, padrino......acepto la petición

La respuesta sorprende a todos. Elrond mira fijamente al muchacho que aun tiene el rostro agachado, como tratando de no mirar a su ahora prometido, pero Eleanor le levanta el rostro

- No tengas vergüenza......la debo tener yo, por lo que te hice, fui demasiado....brusco

- No parecías tu en......ese momento. De eso, si me di cuenta

- Aun lo recuerdo. Pero – le toma las manos – saldremos adelante, juntos........y siempre te protegeré

- Que tierno – dice Phoebe secándose las lágrimas

- Cállate, Phoebe

- Nos esperan, señores........sino la cena se enfriará

Unos minutos después, todos salen. La Orden se sorprende al escuchar las buenas nuevas y, aunque aplauden, no parecen estar conformes. Los que no participan son los más jóvenes, a quienes ven con desagrado todo. Harry se da cuenta y le toma la mano a su prometido por debajo de la mesa. La cena se realiza normalmente entre el silencio de los muchachos y los brindis.

Una suave melodía elfica que canta sobre el amor se escucha en todo el ambiente. A muchos les hace recordar lo sucedido cinco meses atrás. Karol extraña horrores a su esposa, a la que no ve por motivos de su separación y piensa que es el momento de arreglar lo sucedido. Armand mira de reojo a Phoebe y piensa si es mejor decidirse de una vez o no. Los demás tratan de pasar el tiempo sin que ocurra otro incidente

Uno que esta a punto de venir del menos pensado

Continuará.............

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Al fin Harry y Eleanor (a pesar de estar ambos afectados por el hechizo), se darán cuenta de que deben seguir adelante, esta vez juntos.....por medio de un noviazgo. Poco a poco descubriran lo que siente uno del otro.

Ahora le toca a la Orden y a los pocos que conocen esto decidir.............pero justo uno de ellos se va a revelar como es, descargando no solo su furia contra el causante.......

¿Podrá Harry superarlo? ¿Que pasara despues de la cena?

Dejenme reviews............y desde aqui quiero desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS y muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo


	33. La vida te da sorpresas (3º parte)

**Capitulo 33: La vida te da sorpresas (3º parte)**

Llega un nuevo día y Harry despierta mucho mas contento: en su mano luce un hermoso anillo de oro con signos elficos, otorgado por su prometido en su paseo privado en los jardines después de la cena. Se estira como felino y va cambiándose para tomar el desayuno.

Abajo en el comedor de la casona, los muchachos hablan con los adultos

- O sea que otra vez han escuchado la conversación

- No queríamos enterarnos al ultimo – dice Fred – tenemos derecho

- Y Harry es nuestro amigo

- Pero ya todo se resolvió

- Para nosotros no – dice Ron – queremos hablar con Paige

- Esta aislada

- No es motivo.....pediremos una cita

- Debe aclararnos muchas cosas – dicen Colin y los demás mueven la cabeza

- Se encuentra en la Comunidad Elfica – habla Minerva – y será difícil que entren. Además esta comprometida

- ¿¿Comprometida?? – dicen en coro

- Mejor lean el periódico – dice Lucius

Los muchachos toman los periódicos y leen la primera página

"La noticia de hoy día es el próximo enlace matrimonial entre la Srta. Paige McGregrory, descendiente directa del Clan McGregrory con Caranthir Tasartir, hijo de uno de los mas distinguidos Altos Elfos. Pasado mañana es el enlace que se llevará a cabo en la Comunidad Elfica y solo asistirá la familia de los novios, ya que se pidió que la ceremonia fuese privada

En otras noticias, aun por confirmar, se rumora que anoche, en una elegante cena organizada por el Ministerio, un miembro ministerial solicitó la mano del joven inglés Harry Potter, conocido como El Elegido. Se desconoce la respuesta, ya que el joven mago tomó por sorpresa la solicitud matrimonial, estaremos atentos"

- Al parecer ya saben que Harry esta comprometido

- Según el Sub Ministro, no pueden lanzar la noticia aun – dice Alastor – no hasta que se resuelva lo de Paige, que es bastante seguro

- ¿Ella se casa por su propia voluntad?

- No lo sabemos, Hermione – contesta Remus – no nos han confirmado nada

- ¿Cual es su interés, Srta. Granger? – pregunta Snape

- Quiero hablar con ella primero

- ¿Hablar con ella o reclamarle por lo sucedido?

- Ah

- Srta. Granger usted no puede mentir mucho, pues se le nota. Desde que comenzó la mañana, la veo muy nerviosa y furiosa a la vez

- Ahora no, Severus

- Tiene que saberlo, Meledherion.......

- ¿Saber que? – dicen las Patil

- Yo la veo bien.....aunque en verdad tienes nervios, ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Harry a su amiga, que le devuelve una gélida mirada

- La Srta. Granger esta muy furiosa con su prometido, Sr. Potter. A la vez muy confundida por lo que siente. No es bueno guardarse el rencor...no después de lo sucedido días atrás

- ¡¡¡No estoy furiosa!!! – chilla mas de terror

- ¿Segura?

Un par de ojos fríos se ciernen sobre ella, que va temblando más de miedo a que se sepa la verdad. Deja su desayuno y sube raudamente a su habitación

- ¿Que le sucede?

- Hable con su prometido.......tal vez le aclare las dudas que ella tiene

- Nunca la habíamos visto de esa manera – dice Seamus

- ¿No hay alguna forma de arreglar una cita con Paige?

- Intenten con sus hermanas – dice Arthur – como la ven mas seguido

- Eso haremos

Y vuelven a sus actividades normales

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En su habitación, Hermione llora más de impotencia y dolor. Hace poco estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero esta vez un hecho inesperado, estaba a punto de quitarle la oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz

Y su mejor amigo estaba envuelto. Su mente luchaba al descubrir la terrible verdad del secuestro de Harry. Nunca – ni en sus peores pesadillas – se imaginó vivir algo así

Y porque no fue con ella..........otra cosa hubiese sido si hubiese sucedido aquello. Antes de saber la verdad, tenía odio hacia el violador de su amigo, a quien se imaginaba encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, que sufriera lo mismo o mucho más de lo que la victima había sufrido

Pero, desde anoche ya no se sentía bien......al escuchar la verdad revelada en una habitación, en una conversación que parecía privada. Más pudo su curiosidad por saber todo que, ahora, se siente atrapada en ella. Trató – por todos los medios – de que no le afectara, pero le fue imposible: su corazón le dolía, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Solo una persona podría confirmarle todo, la que inició este drama: Paige McGregory

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Comunidad Elfica, Paige se probaba un vestido de novia, mas con pena que con alegría. Una hora antes, el prometido la visitó y conversó con ella. Era un joven muy apuesto y que le agradaba. Pero mas sus pensamientos iban hacia Harry

Era consciente de todo el daño que había hecho, sin pensar, solo en lograr su bienestar.....vaya bienestar que le trajo: convertirse en ogro, pasar un mes en prisión, cambios en su personalidad y luego la confirmación de su embarazo, que ocultó con hechizos de glamour para que nadie lo notara. Sin embargo, fue descubierta y a la vez se enteró de la terrible situación de Harry, cuando lo hallaron dos días antes de sus exámenes médicos. Sabía también que ya no sentía a su hermano, del cual estaba antes enlazada.

Miró su vientre y se tocó suavemente: hoy su hijo pagaría las consecuencias, sería en tres meses más – ni bien naciera – separado y alejado de ella. Una relación prohibida que llegó muy lejos. Su padre estaba muy furioso y apenas le dirigía la palabra. Se tragó su orgullo y en la soledad de su habitación, pensó en todo lo que hizo y decidió aceptar lo inevitable

Se sentía completamente derrotada y humillada en su alma.....era un alto precio que, con honor lo pagaría, aunque eso signifique que jamás volverá a ser la misma........tendría que seguir su nuevo futuro, un futuro arreglado. Entre lágrimas, sentada ante un espejo decía:

- Perdóname Harry Potter: fue mi culpa........que lo sucedido jamás se repita.......y que seas muy feliz

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un inicio de semana normal para todos, menos para dos amigos de la infancia en la Casona, que conversaban en secreto, en el cuarto de uno de ellos

- ¿Estas seguro, Padfoot?

- Muy seguro, Moony: hoy pediré su mano

- Pero.....es que......no sé Sirius, es muy pronto

- Nunca he estado tan seguro de mis sentimientos

- Ah si claro: decías lo mismo con cada chica que salías

- Era inmaduro en esos tiempos, hoy he cambiado: mi ahijado necesita tener una familia. Mira todo lo que ha sufrido, desde que perdió a sus padres; soy el único pariente vivo que tiene.........y es mejor que dé el ejemplo y siente cabeza

- No niego que eso esta bien, pero............¿con Prudence?

- ¿Y tu cuando te le declaras a Piper?

- No me cambies de tema..........es que no quiero que te arrepientas

- No – y se pone de pie – ella cortó conmigo. Fuiste no solo testigo de lo ocurrido, sino que también me afectó, hasta pensé en matarme para acabar con tanta humillación

- Y la amabas.........se bien que, a pesar de la prohibición que tenía, mas parecías seguro con ella

- No quiero que me la menciones ni en broma. Fue una parte de mi pasado...........hoy mi presente es Prue, la amo y quiero estar con ella, tener hijos.......un hogar

- No seré yo quien se interponga. Si dices que Prue te hace feliz, pues me uno......

- Gracias.....y tu ¿cuando das el paso definitivo?

- No lo sé......tengo miedo

- ¿De que? Tonks ya no esta aquí, se fue hace seis meses y medio

- Lo sé...felizmente que no se enteró del problema de Harry

- Ni se lo comentes. Fue difícil pedirle a Rita, que por favor, no lo publicara......¿te imaginas si allá en Londres, toda la comunidad se entera de lo ocurrido con Harry?

- Me lo imagino.....yo hable con ella y le dije que mejor solo publicara su futura boda

- Y lo hará, sino conocerá mis colmillos

- ¿Entonces?

- Si me acepta, quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas

- Con mucho gusto que acepto

- ¿Y tú?

- No lo se........no niego que Piper es la mujer que muchos quisieran tener.

- ¿Y?

- Debo estar seguro......un poco mas de tiempo

- ¿O tal vez sigas aun enamorado de Tonks?

- No.....ella merece algo mejor que yo. Sabe bien quien soy y no le prometo un buen futuro. Es muy joven y yo soy mayor, puedo a la vez ponerla en peligro. Con Piper es diferente....

- Anímate, así seremos concuñados

- Esperaré hasta su cumpleaños, que es este fin de mes

- ¡¡Oh, que romántico!!.....¿piensas pedirla ese día?

- Ya veré.....no digas nada a nadie

- Tienes mi palabra

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mas tarde, en la noche, dentro de la Mansión McGregory, una familia y algunos invitados celebraban un futuro enlace matrimonial, los vasos de vino elfo se servían, después de la cena

- Felicidades, Prue

- Gracias, estoy muy emocionada

- Felicidades Sirius...y ¿ese anillo que le diste a mi hermana?

- Ese anillo fue de mi abuela.....pasó a mi madre y hoy mi futura esposa lo llevará al altar. Cuando llegue el momento, se lo daremos a nuestra hija, para que continúe la tradición

- ¿Tan seguro estas?

- Mucho, Phoebe. Tú hermana mayor no solo ha curado mis heridas internas, sino también mi corazón.....se lo ha ganado con honor y yo estoy loco por ella. Se que seré muy feliz a su lado

- Entonces ya te puedo decir cuñado – dice Piper abrazándolo

- Aun falta la fecha – dice Penny que levita feliz – después de mucho tiempo, una boda en la familia

- Estaremos felices de unirnos a la Familia Black – dice Patricia – al fin este hogar se bendecirá con un gran acontecimiento

- ¿Y para cuando? – dice Remus

- Si no hay problema.......un día después de la boda de mi ahijado. Lo entregaré a su consorte y de allí, al día siguiente me caso.....

- ¿Y que dices tu Harry?

El muchacho estaba sentado junto a su pareja, que miraban divertidos a los demás miembros

- Ya casi no falta nada.....¿no, Eleanor?

- Por nosotros, estará bien, así la fiesta durará un par de días mas – risas

- Entonces brindemos – dice Piper

Todos toman sus copas........la felicidad brilla dentro de la Mansión McGregory. En medio de los brindis, Patricia se acerca a Harry

- Harry: tu boda es la semana que viene

- Si.....me gustaría que ustedes estén presentes

- Allí estaremos, muchacho - le contesta Penny

- Gracias

- Tendremos todo preparado.....no le digan a Prue que ya tiene su vestido de novia

- ¿Como, madre....si somos fantasmas?

- En mi paseo por el mundo mortal, vi un hermosísimo vestido.....el indicado para mi nieta mayor. Ya verás cuando la tenga puesta, hará que Sirius se vuelva loquito en el altar

- Madre

- Elrond me hizo el favor......ah dile a tu padrino que se vaya preparando, pues su traje irá a la casona

- Pierda cuidado, se lo diré......ansió verlo ya en el altar

- ¿Y la Orden asistirá?

- Si.........están felices. No se que se traman los hombres, pero van a preparar su despedida de soltero para Sirius

- Hmmmmm

- ¿Madre?

- No dije nada.....

- ¿Y ellas?

- Estarán con Prue...dicen que tienen una sorpresa para ella

- Yo quiero

- Jajjajaaaa

- Entonces cásate

- ¿Y tu Piper?

- No niego que Remus es el hombre de mis sueños

- Y.....¿cuando?

- No lo se, lo veo indeciso

- Tal vez espera una oportunidad.....a lo mejor quiere estar a solas

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Algo me dice que muy pronto celebraremos otra boda – dice Phoebe con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

- Solo mi nieta menor aún esta soltera

- Y creo que seguiré soltera por un buen tiempo, abuela....nadie me hace caso

- ¿Y Armand?

- No lo sé, madre...........a mi parecer, no quiere nada serio

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy loquita por él.......pero ya sabes: no me da calabazas

- ¿Y porque no te lanzas?

- Yo......por favor – dice la bruja poniéndose mas nerviosa – ya suficiente con ver a todas ya casi casadas.

- Pero no puedes quedarte sola, hija mía......hace dos días ya se casó Paige

- Pero aun no podrá vivir con su esposo hasta que de a luz, eso dijo su padre – habla Patricia – permanecerá encerrada por lo menos tres meses mas

- Me da pena la ultima de mis nietas – comenta Penny – pero debe aprender de sus errores

- Yo nunca imaginé que Paige ocasionara tantos líos – dice Harry – no le guardo rencor.....pero espero verla pronto

- Quien sabe....ah: pero tienes que darme la exclusiva para una entrevista Sr. Potter – menciona Phoebe – pasado mañana anuncio a las Comunidades vuestro enlace. ¿Que tal si les tomamos unas fotos?

- ¿Ahora? – dice Eleanor

- Hoy.....Prue: ¿tienes tu cámara?

- Si, ¿porque?

- Tómales unas fotos a la nueva pareja del momento

- No creo que sea....conveniente – dice Eleanor – aun no he hablado con los demás miembros ingleses

- Y los muchachos quieren hablar contigo a solas....mientras mas pronto, mejor

- Lo se.......pero se que no terminará bien

- ¿De que hablas?

- No todos me perdonarán tan fácilmente por......lo sucedido

- Estaré ahí presente.......lo que tengan que decir, no me afectará

- Pero muchos están preocupados......tengo mucho que aclarar

- Mira tengo una idea: que Prue tome hoy las fotos......van ambos a arreglar la situación con los amigos de Harry y cuando todo este solucionado, me avisan y publico la noticia.....¿si?

- Es mejor así – dice Piper

- No habrá nada de presiones, estoy de acuerdo Phoebe – dice Harry

Pero Eleanor no estaba tan seguro......presentía que algo no saldría bien en la conversación que se realizaría, horas mas tarde. Media hora después, la pareja regresaba a la casona y se despedían en el jardín, lejos de todo.......Harry empezaba no solo a sentir mas miedo, sino también mucha seguridad (a pesar de lo sucedido) y un extraño sentimiento y a la vez muchas ganas de que llegara el ansiado día para estar con su pareja. Eleanor no solo sentía los típicos nervios de su prometido, sino también una fuerte angustia......de la reacción que tendría el joven mago cuando llegara el momento

Continuara.........................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, es que las fiestas de fin de año impidieron que actualizara el fic. Deseo que en este nuevo año que se inicia les llegue la fortuna, prosperidad y buenos deseos. Que todo nos vaya bien y hay que ser positivos

Al fin Sirius se compromete con Prudence. Por otro lado, Remus aun esta indeciso pero esperara unos dias mas. En la casona, Hermione explota en su cuarto, pues no puede aceptar semejante verdad ocurrido con Harry.....no podra ocultar por mas tiempo sus sentimientos (ni tampoco su odio desmedido)

Ahora los nervios se trasladan a Eleanor, esta vez es justificado, pues presiente que hay uno que no le va a perdonar lo sucedido.......y lo peor: ni siquiera Harry lo sabe..........en el siguiente capitulo: uno de los amigos de Harry tomará un camino equivocado.........que le costará caro en el futuro

Dejenme reviews y hasta el siguiente capitulo


	34. Odio y Celos

**Capitulo 34: Odio y Celos**

Al día siguiente, en la Casona, la Orden y los jóvenes prepararon todo para un almuerzo y a la vez para aclarar todo. Sirius comenzó contando toda la verdad a los demás miembros. Muchos se quedaron callados, otros con la boca abierta. En su habitación, Harry estaba listo y viéndose por ultima vez en el espejo, no se dio cuenta que una sombra aparecía por la ventana, acechándolo. En la chimenea, Eleanor llegaba, siendo recibido por los adultos y justo cuando le preguntaban, sintió una extraña presencia

- El esta aquí – y rápidamente, se pone de pie, subiendo a las habitaciones

La Orden sube con él y llegan al cuarto de Harry, donde este pide auxilio. Con un hechizo logran abrir, viendo que una enorme nube negra ha envuelto al muchacho

- No lograrás llevártelo, Voldemort: tiene mi protección

- Maldito Alto Elfo: el es mi presa, jamás me lo quitaran.....volveré a controlarlo, como siempre

- Nunca lo será........impediré que lo domines.

- Aléjate de mi ahijado, mal nacido – dice Sirius

- Que sucede.......oh cielos – dice Dean

Los demás muchachos se aparecen en la puerta. Hermione se adelanta y con varita en mano, desafiará al Maligno

- Aléjate de mi amigo....

- ¿Que tenemos aquí? Una asquerosa sangre sucia

- Hermione: sal de allí – dice Ron, temeroso

- Y tu eres un maldito mestizo, asesino, destructor y desgraciado loco del infierno......no te tengo miedo

Las palabras de la joven bruja lo enfurecen, soltando a Harry, que cae al suelo y se pone frente a su nueva victima. A pesar de que corre mas peligro, la castaña ve que su amigo esta libre, siendo atendido por su prometido. La nube negra toma forma humana y la captura por el cuello, ahogándola

Al instante Eleanor, tomando en sus brazos a Harry y viendo el peligro que corre uno de ellos, empieza a brillar, lanzando su luz hacia la nube........que no resiste tan brillante luz pura, desapareciendo del lugar. A los demás, dicha luz los reconforta......todo vuelve a la normalidad

- Gracias Eleanor

- Por lo que veo, Voldemort no soporta la luz – dice Remus

- Es que no contó con los Altos Elfos.....nuestra luz nos guía a través de la oscuridad

- ¿Desde cuando ustedes brillan? – pregunta Colin – parecen estrellas

- Es parte de nosotros......¿estas bien Hermione?

Pero la mirada gélida de la chica le confirma su peor duda

- No es necesario que me contestes, se como te sientes

- ¡¡PARA MI, ERES Y SERÁS SIENDO UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ELEANOR!!

- Todos han demostrado ser mejor persona, incluyendo Harry que, a pesar de lo sucedido me ha perdonado, pero tu.....mas te pareces a ellos

- ¡¡NO ME CONFUNDAS CON TUS ENEMIGOS!!

- No se a que te refieres: a los mortifagos o a mi......que yo sepa, siempre te he visto como amiga. Siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, recapacita antes que sea tarde

- ¡¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ POR ESTO!!

- Srta. Granger: silencio

- ¡¡NO ME CALLO........!!

- ¿¿¡¡Queeee!!??

Esta vez contestan sus amigos, al ver a quien le ha contestado de mala gana, ella voltea para ver una fría y gélida cara: la de Severus Snape, que le mira indiferentemente. Arrepentida y llena de culpas, baja la cabeza, mientras Alastor responde

- Discúlpala Eleanor......esta fuera de su raciocinio por la cólera que siente.

- Es mejor que me vaya

- No – le dice Harry – tienes que hablar con todos, antes de la noticia

- ¿¿Noticia??

- ¿De que hablas, Harry?

- Mañana saldrá el anuncio de mi boda

- ¡¡ESO NO!!

- Hermione ¿que te sucede?

- Si, Hermy dinos que te pasa – dice Lavender – estas muy extraña

- De mal humor – dicen los chicos

- Enojada – menciona Ginny

- ¿Porque? – dicen todos

- ¿ES QUE NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE LE HIZO? ¿QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES?

- Si Harry lo perdonó, nosotros también lo hacemos - menciona Cho – él no estaba en su sano juicio y nos lo va a explicar ahora.

- A la que deberíamos reclamarle es a Paige, Hermione – dicen los gemelos Weasley – ella inició todo esto

- PERO ÉL ES EL CULPABLE

- Será mas que difícil hacerla comprender – dice Elrond apareciendo detrás de todos, junto a su séquito – muchacha: necesito hablar contigo a solas......ahora

La chica mira al Líder de los Altos Elfos y tiembla.....ignora que ya él le leyó la mente y esta vez pondrá los puntos correctos. Toma del brazo a la joven y se encierra con ella en una habitación, mientras los demás se retiran en silencio y la escolta vigila el pasillo.

- Hermione Granger, contéstame solo esta pregunta ¿Qué sientes, en realidad, por tu amigo?

- Solo eso: amistad

- ¿Y por mi hijo?

- Odio puro

- Creo que es al revés

- ¿De que habla?

- Cuando te vi la primera vez, cuando me presenté antes del Referéndum, supe de tu historia.....has sentido atracción y fascinación por tu mejor amigo, desde tu ingreso a Hogwarts

- ¡¡Mentira!!

- Aunque lo niegues, te has enamorado de alguien imposible. Mi hijo Eleanor debe cumplir con Harry, para evitarle una vergüenza mayor si la noticia sale al mundo. ¿Te imaginas a tu amigo soportando los chismes, habladurías y calamidades que se vendrían, si se enteran que fue secuestrado y violado?

- No

- Ponte en su lugar: se bien que no lo soportaría. Nosotros trataremos que se recupere poco a poco, pero si él siente tu rechazo, jamás será el mismo y se sentirá mas desgraciado que antes. Se bien que se está recuperando y aceptando, de a pocos, su nuevo destino. No estará solo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a su Némesis....la fuerza y energía vital de Eleanor esta ayudando a curar sus heridas, en especial las internas. Cuando ambos se acepten después de su enlace, compartirán esa energía y los protegerá de malas artes o maldiciones. Tu eres joven y puedes hacer tu vida, con el hombre que elijas...........no te dejes arrastrar a un pozo sin fondo

- Yo..........no se que decir

- Aprende a perdonar........has tenido muchas oportunidades para haberte declarado años atrás, pero siempre algo lo echaba a perder

- Es cierto.....mis metidas de pata

- Eso mas lo alejó de tu persona......hoy ve con otros ojos: el ya esta comprometido.....piensa, reflexiona y decide: es su futuro el que está en juego. Si te interpones, lamentarás estar en mi camino.........me he vuelto muy fiero cuando se refiere a defender a mis hijos. No he visto como crecían, pues ya conoces mi historia, hoy trato de recuperar ese tiempo perdido..........tú recupera tu vida y tranquilízate. Además uno de tus amigos esta muy preocupado por ti

- ¿Por mi?

- Eso lo descubrirás tu misma

Elrond abre mágicamente la puerta y la invita a salir.....ambos llegan a la sala, donde todos esperaban, pero con temor en la mayoría. Harry y Eleanor la miraban entre indecisos y temerosos, pues ya conocían la manera y carácter de su amiga, pero a la vez temía por su nueva situación. Antes de que ella abriera la boca, se le adelantó uno de ellos batante molesto:

- Hermione: no se que te pasa ni tampoco se el motivo del enorme odio que sientes con Eleanor. Reconozco que lo sucedido días atrás me haya trastornado, pero soy conciente de que debo seguir adelante.

- Yo....

- No admitiré esas escenas en mi presencia.....

- Es que....

- Si tienes algo que decir, ya sea a él o a mi, habla ya

- Lo siento

- ¿Que?

Esta vez el ojiverde la miraba sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Eleanor.....este sospechaba de la conversación privada y miró a su padre, que estaba alejado de casi todos, mirando por la ventana

- Es que tenía cólera por lo que te sucedió, Harry

- ¿Cólera?

- Me extralimité

- Ya veo.......¿es todo?

- Eh...no

- Dímelo

- NO

- ¿Porque no le dices la verdad, Hermione?

- ¡¡Tu no me hables!!

- No es motivo para que lo trates así, es tu amigo

- Ya no lo es –contesta con odio en su voz

- Srta. Granger – interviene Elrond – o le dice la verdad o me veré forzado a hablar.....y no me detendré. Tiene derecho a saberlo

La castaña mira a todos......que la miran impacientes, como si esperaran alguna respuesta.

- Harry

- Estoy esperando

- Es que......no me es fácil

- ¿Fácil que?

- Decir la verdad

- Nunca es tarde para aprender.....

- Debí habértelo dicho años atrás

- Que

- ¿Guardabas un secreto a Harry? ¿Estas loca? – dice Ron

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunta Ginny

- ¿Es sobre su vida? – dicen los chicos

- ¿Sobre Tu ya sabes quien? – dicen las chicas

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- De mi

¿Descubriste algo – dice Seamus – y no te atreviste a decirlo?

- Creo que llegó el momento de que hables – menciona Draco ante la inesperada atención que recibía la joven – sino, nos quedaremos con las ganas

- ¿O es privado? – dice Pansy

- En parte es privado

- Ya no – dice Fred

- Ansió escuchar – contesta George

- Que hable, que hable

Ella bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada...apenas un hilo de voz se dejaba escuchar

- Esquetumegustasmucho

- ¿Que?

- No se te entiende, Hermione

- ¡¡EL ME GUSTA Y QUE!!

Ante el grito de la chica, todos se miran entre si. Ron solo mira de reojo a ambos y a la vez mira a sus hermanos, que parecen entender el problema. Los adultos guardan silencio ante la novedad

- Ejm – dice Ginny – ¿no crees que es un poquito tarde para decir lo que sientes?

- Si, es verdad – menciona Dean – lo conoces desde que ingresaste a Hogwarts

- ¿Porque no le dijiste en esos instantes? –menciona Terry

- No se

- Como que no sabes, Hermione – dice Ernie – o estabas confundida

- No lo creo – dicen en coro los Slytherin

- Siempre te trate como una hermana – habla Harry – jamás te vi de otra manera. Tampoco me lo permitiría

- ¿Y Krum? – dicen los demás

- No me digas que fue solo para pasar el rato – habla Susan

- O para olvidarte de Potter – dice Pansy

- Trate........por eso, salí con otros chicos

- Sin ningún resultado – habla Luna

- Ya entiendo

La frase de Ron, dicha con tristeza y a la vez mirándola, reflejaba su frustración......los demás miraban expectantes. Muchos chicos sabían que Ron se moría y suspiraba por Hermione, pero últimamente no le daba mucha bola. Lo peor de todo fue enterarse de la verdad en esos momentos. Sin muchas ceremonias y en silencio, subió a su habitación

- Esta vez ya no nos compete seguir escuchando – dicen los gemelos Weasley

- Es problema vuestro – dice Cho

- Que deben solucionar

- Eleanor: mas tarde queremos hablar contigo en privado...si se puede

- Será un placer

- Ok, nos vemos

Todos salen, incluyendo la Orden. Una vez solos, Eleanor, Harry, Elrond y Hermione se miran entre si

- Aun no has terminado

- Ya lo dije

- Eso no es todo

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SE CREE USTED?

- No me levantes la voz, que no soy ninguno de tus profesores. Si no tienes respeto, ni siquiera por tus mayores, entonces no tendrás respeto por nada

- Padre déjala: esta frustrada por varios motivos: una es haberse enterado de lo sucedido y no perdonarme. Nunca lo hará

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que a partir de ayer soy su peor enemigo. Su corazón esta lleno de rencor hacia mi persona, solo por el simple hecho de ocasionar tanto mal y de casarme contigo, Harry. Nunca aceptará la verdad....vete

- ¿Que?

- Sal ahora de mi presencia, Hermione Granger. Nos veremos en el campo de batalla

- La muchacha - con odio en sus ojos - sube a su habitación, pero otra voz la hará detenerse

- No podemos estar en tu camino, porque lo que te consume internamente no tiene remedio, pero ojala que no te arrepientas demasiado tarde. Hay alguien que llorará por ti, eternamente.........si evitas lo que estas a punto de hacer, pues si te atrapa, será tu ruina. Sino cambias, jamás volverás a ver a tus amigos, en especial a él

- A NINGUNO LO VOLVERÉ A VER JAMAS, LO JURO – dice volteándose con el rostro mas amargo

- Corrección: a él – Elrond señala a Harry – no lo volverás a ver jamás........adiós

Hermione mira de reojo a Eleanor y a su padre, Harry se halla al medio de ellos perplejo, tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaban diciendo realmente a su amiga ¿Acaso tuvieron una premonición? ¿Sabían detectar o ver el futuro? ¿Qué poder ocultan en verdad los Altos Elfos? Los pasos de la gryffindor resonaban en sus oídos, temeroso de perder a la que consideraba su hermana. Ambos hombres se miran discretamente y Elrond se retira silenciosamente. El joven Alto Elfo abraza a su prometido, que va temblando por todo lo escuchado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la selva, un par de ojos malignos de color rojo como la sangre, ha detectado un corazón enceguecido por el odio....un alma que se consume por el dolor y la pena, una persona que está entre las puertas de la razón y la locura. Tan débil esta su protección y su mente que le será fácil ingresar, ver sus recuerdos y controlarla. La pondrá en contra de todos, roerá lo poco que tiene de razón. A su lado, su más fiel lugarteniente la observa.

El señala con su varita un espejo, y allí se materializa el rostro de la posiblemente futura mortifaga.......al mismo tiempo, ambos ríen alocadamente: saben que en poco tiempo la tendrán a sus pies

Continuará............

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Hola a todos: el capitulo anterior fue corregido ya que se me olvido un nombre, que felizmente esta subsanado. Para los que recien leen les deseo un Feliz 2009.

Hermione es consumida por su propio odio, celos y furia.....sin imaginar que su futuro (pronosticado por los Altos Elfos) cambiara de rumbo. Muy lejos, Voldemort nbo podrá acercarse a Harry, pero mira a su futura victima

¿Podra Hermy evitar su desastroso destino que se le acerca peligrosamente o acabará por cumplirse la premonición de Elrond? ¿Habra boda? y ¿que pasa con Severus y su pareja? Dejen rewies y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo


	35. Preparativos Nupciales

**Capitulo 35: Preparativos nupciales....**

Al día siguiente en el diario "La Verdad Mágica", sale en primera plana lo siguiente:

"Matrimonios inesperados – por Phoebe McGregory

Hace pocas horas, se confirmó la realización de dos bodas entre dos parejas, dos de ellas miembros de la Delegación Inglesa que llegaron a nuestro país para solicitar no solo ayuda, sino para intercambios.

La primera pareja se trata de la Srta. Prudence McGregory, hija mayor de Patricia y Víctor Bennet McGregory, quien pasado mañana contraerá matrimonio con el partido mas cotizado de toda Inglaterra: el Sr. Sirius Black. Como sabrán, Sirius es el ultimo descendiente de la Noble Familia Black y su llegada a nuestro país abrió un sinnúmero de jovencitas ansiosas por conseguir su corazón. Desafortunadamente para ellas, Prudence fue la elegida y la semana pasada se llevó a cabo la pedida de mano en la Mansión McGregory.

La segunda pareja causó mas revuelo, debido a que el Ministerio fue el encargado de dar la primicia: ¿se acuerdan que en una cena se deslizó el rumor de que el joven ingles Harry Potter fue solicitado en matrimonio? Pues bien, al fin se conoce la identidad del prometido: el misterioso personaje que solicitó su mano es nada más y nada menos que Eleanor Numénessë, hijo mayor del Líder de los Altos Elfos, que es nuestro Sub Ministro de Magia. Hace dos días, el joven dio su consentimiento y la pedida de mano se realizó ayer en estricto privado. La boda se llevará a cabo a pocas horas, después del enlace Black – McGregory, esta vez, bajo las Leyes Elficas.

Es la primera vez, que dos bodas causan un espectacular interés, no solo en los miembros de la Comunidad Mágica y Elfica, sino también en los muggles, que esperan ansiosos la llegada del gran día. Y nosotros estaremos presentes para relatarles tan gran acontecimiento. Para mayor seguridad, se decretará alerta roja, en caso de que invitados indeseables se aparezcan en el momento de la ceremonia"

Lucius y Minerva leen las noticias

- Con razón tenemos innumerables visitas

- Y varios regalos

- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? – ingresa Moody

- Lee el periódico

Alastor lee la noticia

- Se veía venir

- Debemos prepararnos

- Al menos la protección a la casona nos permite estar seguros

- No tan seguros....¿alguien vio a la Srta. Granger?

- No, ¿porque Lucius?

- Mi esposa Narcissa me avisó de que, esta madrugada la vio caminando por los pasillos. Esta mañana fui a su habitación y estaba vació, como si no hubiese dormido allí

- No puede ser

Minerva se pone de pie y va al segundo piso. Unos minutos después baja con otros jóvenes

- ¿Alguien vio a Hermione?

- No

- Anoche estaba muy extraña – dice Cho – le pregunte si le pasaba algo y se marchó sin contestarme

- Ya no quiso ni conversar con nosotros – dicen los gemelos

- ¿A donde se habrá ido?

- Avisemos al Sr. Príncipe......nos puede ayudar

- Mejor al Sr. Vampraxes......se como hacerlo

Ginny junto a sus amigos va la chimenea a contactarse, mientras que Minerva junto a Moody y Lucius van sospechando de algo imposible. Por seguridad callan, pues hace varios días que tenían sospechas acerca de la conducta de la joven castaña. Hoy parece que sus sospechas se vuelven realidad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La semana pasa rápidamente y Piper se divide entre su trabajo en el Ministerio y en su pastelería, donde da ordenes para que todo quede perfecto para dos bodas que se realizan con solo pocas horas de diferencia. Mientras los trajes nupciales ya se encuentran listos y guardados en el más absoluto secreto

Pero también vienen los otros preparativos. Manuel logró preparar (en la más absoluta discreción) una despedida de soltero e invitado a todos los varones, incluyendo a la Delegación Inglesa, que recibe la tarjeta. Remus lee la invitación

- Hmmm.......Sirius, esto es para ti

- ¿Para mí?

- Manuel Huayta está organizando tu despedida de soltero. Y se realizará hoy día

- ¿Qué? - risas

- El no irá – dice Harry – Prue se lo prohibió

- Algo me dijo mi novia de una fiesta que se preparaba en secreto.....sabiendo los antecedentes del Oficial Huayta, no me extrañaría que lo prepare de esa manera

- Y por todo lo ocurrido tanto con sus amigos como en lo demás, no irás

- Harry ¿no piensas celebrar tu despedida de soltero?

- No – y se pone muy colorado

- No todos los días uno se casa

- Lo sé – y se pone mas colorado – prefiero estar en casa

- Pues aquí dice que la fiesta también será para ti

Un anuncio de la chimenea indica visitas. Del fuego sale Eleanor bastante fastidiado

- Uff no se le puede decir no a este.........granuja

- ¿A este quien?

- Huayta.....dice que la fiesta es para los novios, incluyéndote, Harry

- Iremos

- Ni loco iré......

- Él quiere que vaya, pero recordando lo que me sucedió con mi hermano, me negué a aceptar. Para variar, mi padre me dijo....

- No

- Exacto.......antes, tenemos que hablar, Harry....en privado

- ¿En privado?

- No es lo que piensas, Sirius. Ha surgido un problema que solo le compete al Elegido

- ¿¿Voldemort??

Al instante todos se estremecen al escuchar el nombre en boca de Harry

- Si: él

- Vamos a la biblioteca.

- Muchachos les ruego que esperen.....se que mi prometido después se los dirá en persona, antes debe enterarse y tomar una decisión

- Esta bien

- Y nada de orejas extensibles ¿entendido?

- Entendido – le contestan los gemelos

- Bien

Ambos pretendientes caminan hacia la Biblioteca. Al entrar, Eleanor lo sella con protección mágica y se revisa para ver si no tiene nada. Seguro de todo, se sienta y mira a su pareja

- Harry, no se por donde empezar

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Dime: ¿donde esta Hermione? ¿La has visto?

- En su cuarto, supongo.....ya no quiere ni hablar conmigo

- No .......no está desde hace una semana

- ¿¿QUEEE??

- Ha desaparecido.......

- ¿Pero como? No entiendo

- Desde nuestra ultima conversación, ya no se le vio mas

- Pensé que estaba encerrada...........varias veces he tocado su puerta

- Al parecer no le duró tiempo su huída.......porque lo que te tengo que decir es grave

- ¿Que pasó?

- Ginny avisó a Armand al día siguiente de su desaparición y el les dijo que no te avisáramos, posiblemente se había perdido en la ciudad, que aun no conoce bien. Anoche, uno de nuestros espías nos dio un interesante dato: en Huánuco, un grupo de miembros de la ex orden que antes buscaba a Karol, capturó a una mujer aquí en Lima y se la llevaban con rumbo desconocido. Por la descripción, coincide con ella

- ¡¡NO!!

- Eran sospechas............por desgracia le perdió el rastro. Pero si los mortifagos están aun aquí, entonces la tienen. El problema es su ubicación: deben estar utilizando algún potente hechizo para evitar que la descubramos. Lo siento

Ve como Harry se desespera y a las finales toma asiento

- ¡¡No!!

- No pierdas la esperanza. Si es fuerte, sabrá resistir

- Pero la controlará. Tiene odio...o lo que es peor: la matará. Es hija de muggles

- Espero que haya escuchado lo que le dijo mi padre. Depende ahora de ella.......y es mejor que te enteres de lo demás

- ¿De que hablas?

- Harry: ella no solo te veía como un hermano o amigo....su interés iba mas lejos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que te amaba..........pero por motivos desconocidos, jamás te dijo nada. Pensó que, por lo de la Profecía, no tendrías muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Cuando te fusionaste con tu peor enemigo, ella se dio por vencida y creyó que habías muerto. Dejó que uno de sus amigos la cortejara. Pero cuando te rescatamos en la selva, sus esperanzas volvieron a crecer. Claro está, que nunca se imagino que yo intervendría...........

- No entiendo

- Creo saber porqué me afecto el hechizo de Paige: la primera vez que te vi fue en el hospital cuando te rescatamos en la selva y no niego que me gustaste, pero sabiendo quien eras......preferí alejarme. Por desgracia, en la Juramentación, te volví a ver y.......el resto ya lo sabes

- No se porque, pero cuando.....me tomaste, sentí lo mismo....no sé como explicarlo. Tenía pavor, pero a la vez me sentía seguro en tus brazos

- Estabas confundido.....sabía que eras puro y me aloqué....nunca me sentí así por nadie, ni siquiera por mi primera esposa, aunque reconozco que si me enamoré de ella. Fueron momentos preciosos y felices que no olvidaré.

- Hablando de ti.....¿que sucederá con tu hija?

- ¿Lithael? Ya converse con ella. Para ser pequeña, muestra una increíble madurez. Y quiere conocerte.......esta noche tendremos una cena de a tres

- ¿Hoy?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, la invitación de Huayta es hoy.......y prefiero que no vayas. Estoy bien seguro, que tratará de pervertirte y eso no deseo.

Lo abraza y el muchacho tiembla ante su presencia......logra robarle unos cuantos besos. Pero a la vez va pensando Harry que les dirá a sus amigos...........la noticia no son de las mejores. Más tarde, cuando los muchachos se quedaron solos, el Elegido le cuenta a sus amigos la verdad: muchos se sorprenden, esta vez no tienen ni siquiera una idea de cómo rastrearla. Solo pueden esperar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Llega la noche y en una casa acondicionada para la ocasión, Manuel Huayta había preparado todo......no faltaba ni siquiera la decoración, los bocaditos y licores estaban en su punto. Los invitados ya llegaban y el ambiente prometía.

La Orden decidió asistir, pero no todos: Lucius, Remus, Alastor, Sirius, Kingsley, Ron, Dean, Seamos, Neville, Ernie, Justin, Draco, Zabini, Grable y Goyle, los hermanos Weasley y los Creveey llegaron a la casa.......encontrando una divertida fiesta

- Al fin uno de los novios – dice Manuel al ver a Sirius

- Eh....hola Manuel

- Nos hemos arriesgado a venir

- Si los demás se enteran, nos matan

- Olvídenlo y relájense......es vuestra noche, no ocurrirá nada

- Eso espero – dice Remus en voz baja

Un poco cohibidos ingresan y se ubican en una sala. La música es agradable a los oídos y el baile es contagiante. Los más jóvenes salen a la pista mientras los demás saborean sus bebidas.

Uno de los aurores se acerca a Manuel y de paso ve a los invitados

- Ya llegaron

- ¿De veras?

- Si.....pero no veo a ninguno de los novios

- Ya me imaginaba su reacción, pues no soy de fiar. Solo Sirius esta aquí, así que esperemos unos diez minutos mas. Si ya no vienen...........empezará la verdadera diversión

- Ok, amigo

Y se retira.......después de un par de baile, los más jóvenes regresan y toman las bebidas

- Hmm esto esta delicioso

- Ni que decir de los bocadillos

- Seamus

- Yo no estoy bien

- No te vayas, Ron

- Aun no empieza lo mejor

- No estoy con ganas..........no después de lo que he escuchado

- Mira, Ron: no creas que la vida se acaba, aun eres joven y podrás hallar otra chica que te quiera y a la vez que sepa amarte, tal y como eres.....por mientras disfrutemos, ya que Hocicos se nos casa

- Y una boda, a estas alturas no se ve tan seguido

- Trataré

- Así se habla, hermanito

- ¿Y esa música?

Cuando Justin mira para otro lado, tratando de ver de donde venia la música árabe, en plena pista de baile salían varias mujeres, hermosas y vestidas como odaliscas, originando que el público se alborotase con su presencia. Los mozos repartían bebidas para todos y se iniciaba la danza. Una de las bailarinas divisó a Sirius

- Allí esta el novio – dijo uno de los invitados

- Si: a él, chicas

- Ah no – dice Sirius – y si Prue se entera

- No diremos nada – dice Remus alegre – ve

- Lastima que los casados no hayan venido

- ¿Te imaginas a nuestro padre aquí? – dice Fred

- Mama lo mataría – contesta George

- Que mi esposa no se entere – habla Lucius con preocupación en su voz

- Ni las demás chicas – agrega Dean – sino se pondrán celosas

Claro que, mientras ellos disfrutaban de la noche, ninguno se imaginaba que estaban haciendo ellas en realidad

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión McGregory, se habían reunido todas las mujeres y algunos hombres para festejar la despedida de soltera de Prudence. En medio de la música, bocadillos y bebidas, la novia recibía muchos regalos, cada uno más insinuante

En esos momentos ella abría uno de los paquetes

- ¿Y de quien es ese paquete?

- Mío – dice Ginny – creo que te será útil

- Veamos

Al abrir, encuentra un sugerente baby doll con encajes de color rojo. Prue se pone colorada y nerviosa mientras la peliroja le dice medio sugerente

- Ese es para la noche

- Cielos.........¿me quedará?

- A ti todo te cae bien, Prue.......tienes buena figura - dice Padma con envidia

- Oooooooooooooo

- Abre este – le entrega su hermana una bolsa grande

Al abrirla, salen una gran cantidad de prendas íntimas de diversos colores

- ¡¡Phoebe!!

- Para toda ocasión........- risas

La fiesta sigue adelante con terminar de abrir los regalos y bailan entre si, algunos varones se han retirado a descansar, de pronto la chimenea se enciende y aparecen tres apuestos muchachos con uniforme policíaco. Se acercan a la sala

- Buenas noches.....¿la Srta. Prudence McGregory?

- Si, soy yo

- Tiene que venir con nosotros.....esta arrestada

La sorpresiva frase cae como balde de agua fría en las invitadas

- ¿Como que arrestada? – dicen Rita y Phoebe en coro

- Es ilógico

- ¿Tienen acaso una orden? – dice Ginny molesta

- Dígannos el motivo - corean las demás

Uno de los policías con su varita señala el equipo de sonido. Al instante se escucha una música muy sensual y los tres policías empiezan a bailar, ante la sorpresa de todas

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh

- Guauuuuuuu

- Mi regalito para la novia – dice Piper aguantándose la risa

- ¿De donde los conseguiste? – dice Phoebe – si son unos apetecibles strippers

- Una amiga me dio el dato.....y ya que estamos solas, aprovechemos la ocasión

- Pero no le dirán nada a Sirius - dice Prue nerviosa mientras que el mas guapo de los stripper se le acerca insinuante

- Trato hecho

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En algún lugar de la selva, un par de mortifagos arrastran a una persona inconsciente a una celda, donde la dejan tirada. En los pasillos, todos los mortifagos se reúnen ante su Líder, que tiene una extraña ánfora

- Mis mortifagos: los reuní porque tengo una misión para todos, pero antes, solo uno tendrá un regalo muy especial

Muchos susurran

- Dentro de esta ánfora hay varios trozos de pergamino....solo uno tendrá la mas grata noche de su vida. Tomen uno y cuando yo les diga, lo abrirán

Uno por uno, los mortifagos van tomando del ánfora un trocito de pergamino que tenía forma de una pequeña bolita. Una vez que todos ya tienen, ingresa Bridget inclinándose a sus pies

- Mi Lord: tengo noticias de la capital

- Después...........toma uno

Intrigado, toma una de las tres ultimas bolitas de pergamino. A la orden del Líder, todos abren, ansiosos por descubrir a que premio se refería su Jefe. Muchas voces de decepción se notan en la mayoría, hasta que Greyback mira el papel de su colega, que brilla

- Santas mordidas, Bridget

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿No has visto?......mira

El mortifago abre su bolita........encontrando una imagen en movimiento de una silueta femenina que se contornea. Muchos de sus colegas miran y felicitan al afortunado

- Ah, al fin.........bien ahora si daré mis órdenes: saldrán en grupo hacia la frontera, donde harán unas intervenciones. Bellatrix me acompañará aquí.........los guardias de turno irán a sus respectivos lugares...........y tu Bridget, disfrutarás de mi regalo. Esta en el sótano, en una celda, disponible toda la noche. Disfrútalo

Todos se inclinan ante su Amo y se retiran. Cuando la noche ha caído en el Nuevo Cuartel de los Mortífagos, Voldemort y Bellatrix están reunidos en una sala, conversando sobre los nuevos planes. De pronto, un grito aterrador se escucha en todo el lugar, proveniente del sótano. Voldemort y Bellatrix estallan en carcajadas de locura, mientras que, un mortifago tomaba el premio, en medio de las desesperadas voces de auxilio de la prisionera..........que estaba siendo ultrajada.

Continuará.................................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la autora**: Vaya con el grupo, lastima que Huayta no pudo reunir a todos los novios.....claro que ninguno de los varones se imaginaba lo que pasaba al mismo momento en la Mansión McGregory.

Ya se imaginaran quien es la prisionera de los mortifagos, no...........pobre no es eso lo que le espera, algo peor se le viene

Lupita: atenta que tu pedido ya viene.................

En el próximo capitulo: se viene la primera boda, pero alguien llegará demasiado tarde......muy pero muy tarde, ya cuando todo este casi consumado (mejor dicho: cuando ya fueron declarados marido y mujer)

Dejenme reviews (aunque sea como anomino, hagan click en reviews) y nos vemos en el sgte capitulo.......


	36. Una boda de ensueño (Lo siento, Dana)

**Capitulo 36: Una boda de ensueño (Lo siento, Dana)**

Llegó el día de la primera boda, antes se invirtieron los papeles: por decisión de los novios, Eleanor y Harry cambiaron la fecha de su boda para que Prudence se casara primero (petición de Harry como regalo de bodas y su padrino no tuvo otra opción que aceptar). En la Mansión McGregory, Prudence se vestía, ayudada de sus dos hermanas emocionadas, al ver que su hermana mayor daba un nuevo paso en la vida. Patricia y Penny las acompañaban

- Tengan cuidado con la cola

- Madre: ¿no crees que es muy largo?

- Esta perfecto, además mira el corte y diseño del vestido....

- Pobre Sirius: no se podrá concentrar en la boda

- Con ese escote vas a aniquilar a tu futuro esposo, antes de que te de el si

- Ah no: ahí si me muero

- Calma: ya después de la ceremonia y la fiesta se relajarán

- Y podrán disfrutar de su luna de miel

- Pero hay algo que debes saber, hija mía

- ¿Que es madre?

- Dentro de pocas horas, te convertirás en la Sra. Black. Para nosotras serás siempre una McGregory, pero con tu casamiento unirás a dos casas distintas, tanto en historia como en poder; darás origen a que, en poco tiempo ambos procreen a sus descendientes.........que heredaran sus poderes. Pero también deberás formar tu hogar, lejos de nosotras

- ¿Como? – dice Piper

- ¿Es cierto, abuela?

- Si, Phoebe......aun no saben mucho de nuestra historia, pero hay un libro que las narrará. Hoy debe aparecer cerca del Libro de las Sombras y estará presente por una semana. En ese lapso, se escribirá automáticamente los nombres de los contrayentes y su futuro, podrán revisar la historia y generación de los McGregory. No deben moverlo de su sitio.......revísenlo.

- Ya debe estar escrito el casamiento de Paige – habla Patricia – y espero que, cuando llegue el momento de vuestras bodas, se escribirá nuevamente su historia

- ¿Quieres decir que veremos a toda la generación?

- ¿De nuestras familias?

- Desde sus orígenes – dice Penny

- Pero tu Prue no vas a poder verlo

- ¿Por qué, madre?

- Porque es tu boda la que se escribe

- Ah entiendo.........bien Piper: apura a Remus, quiero leer mi nombre en el libro

La bruja le tira una almohada mientras todas ven a la novia, que luce feliz y espectacular.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casona, Sirius es ayudado por Arthur, Lucius, Remus, Harry, los Weasley y Kingsley

- No esta mal el traje

- Muy elegante

- Bien Sirius ¿Qué te sientes a pocas horas de perder tu soltería?

- ¿La verdad?

- Si

- No se.........nervioso, aterrado....

- No es un funeral

- Ni un pelotón de aniquilamiento

- Es un nuevo paso en la vida

- Esto te calmara – dice Kingsley, acercándole un vaso de whisky de fuego

El novio toma la bebida de un sorbo, ante la sorpresa de todos

- Sirius ¿te vas a emborrachar en el día más importante de tu vida?

- Mas que importante, es un gran suceso......lastima que sea el último sobreviviente

- Aparte de Bella

- Ella no cuenta por ser mortifaga – dice Narcissa al entrar – ha destruido su propia vida

- Y yo estoy lista para escribir la ceremonia – dice Rita junto a su vuela pluma

- A ver unas fotos – dice el fotógrafo

- Sonríe Sirius: hoy tus ex novias lloraran de pena

- Al ver que te casas y muy lejos

- Me hubiese gustado que fuese en mi casa.......pero tal y como están las cosas, con esta guerra........pero prometo celebrar allá, cuando todo esto finalice. La paz sería un buen regalo de bodas no solo para mi

- Para todos

- Que se cumpla tu deseo, Sirius

El reloj señalaba con su música el inicio de otra hora

- Ya es hora

- Andando

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Plaza de Armas, todo el público se aglomeraba para ver la llegada de los novios. Un día antes, se anunció en el Diario el cambio de bodas por decisión de las parejas, siendo recibido con normalidad.

A lo lejos llegaban los invitados que ingresaban a la Catedral, donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia nupcial. El novio y su padrino de bodas llegaron en un carruaje, siendo saludados por el gentío. Una vez dentro en el altar, ya se encontraban presentes el cura, el juez y el escribano

- ¿No es una ceremonia triple?

- No

- ¿Porque? No entiendo

- Por la parte civil el juez, que registrará la ceremonia. El sacerdote bendecirá la unión y el escribano de parte del Ministerio

- Ah ahora si..........¿y Prue?

- Generalmente la novia es la que demora en llegar

- Además querrá estar bella solo para ti

- Pero ya es tarde

- Paciencia, Padfoot

- Black: controla tus nervios

- Dime como, Alastor......

- ¿Alguien tiene algo de beber?

- Lucius no lo vas a embriagar

- No quiero nada......quiero estar lucido

- ¿Y para que?

- Para ser testigo de mi propia boda

Risas.......afuera llegaba otra carroza, saliendo las damas de honor acompañando a la novia. En el altar se aparecían Patricia y Penny elegantemente vestidas

- Sras. McGregory

- Calma Sirius: tu novia ya ha llegado

- Y pronto se cerrara el vínculo. A nombre de la familia te la entregaremos....

- Ay dios.......no puede ser

La voz de Patricia hizo que todos voltean: en la entrada, la novia y sus hermanas veían que un espectro se unía a la celebración

- ¡¡Papá!!

- Que felicidad

- No me podría perder esta ocasión – dijo Víctor en forma fantasmal – y al menos, antes quería cumplir mi deseo: llevar a mis hijas al altar.....es tu turno, Prudence

Los músicos empezaron con la marcha nupcial y el público se puso de pie. Las damas de honor ingresan derramando a su paso pétalos de diversas flores, perfumando el camino, la novia del brazo de su padre – que se materializó por un día – caminaban en medio de muchos pares de ojos que los veían con rostros de felicidad. En el altar, el novio parecía más embobado, al ver a su futura esposa acercarse con el rostro radiante. Era la novia más bella de toda la comunidad

Una vez que llegan al altar, Víctor se acerca a Sirius y le entrega a la novia, no sin antes decir:

- Sirius Black: te entrego a mi hija mayor Prudence, en este sagrado altar. Que la bendición de vuestra unión dé sus frutos......y estaré vigilándote

- ¡¡Víctor!!

- La protegeré y amaré por toda la vida...y mas allá

Ambos se dan un fuerte apretón de manos, un beso a su hija y el padre se pone junto a las Matriarcas, tomando la forma fantasmal

- Hola Penny, Patricia

- ¿Como llegaste aquí?

- El destino me da una oportunidad de acercarme.....al menos en esta forma. Estamos juntos en el nuevo camino que tomen nuestras hijas

- Gracias Víctor

- A ti, Patricia.....lograste que la justicia llegara para todos.

La música cesa y todos toman asiento. El sacerdote inicia la ceremonia:

- "Hermanos: nos hemos reunido en este lugar para realizar los sagrados votos matrimoniales......"

ºººººººººººººººººººº

No tan lejos, en el Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, el Director y algunos doctores y enfermeros comentaban las buenas nuevas

- Quien iba a imaginarse que una McGregory contrajera matrimonio

- Tiene suerte........la verdad esa familia mas tuvo dolor y perdida, que ahora una boda alegrará muchos corazones

- Y dará inicio a nuevos descendientes

- Lástima que Prudence viajará, ni bien termine la guerra, a su nuevo hogar

- Se imaginan por allá......serán ambos la nueva sensación

- Además a Prue se le verá feliz otra vez, ya que logró rehacer su vida....¿te acuerdas de Andrew?

- Si, el auror...........pobre

- Murió faltando apenas un mes para sus esponsales

- Y ella quedó devastada

- Muchos pensaron de que no se recuperaría, hasta que ellos llegaron

- Si pues.......nuevos rostros, nueva ilusión

- Como me gustaría estar en esa boda

- ¿Que boda?

La voz de una joven mujer alarmaría a todos, al voltear ven los médicos y enfermeros a Dana Wankary, que llegaba con su equipaje

- Ah: hola Dana

- Srta. Wankary ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿No ibas a estar en Ayacucho permanentemente?

- No, hace dos días pedí mi traslado. Acabo de darme cuenta de mi terrible error

- ¿Error?

- No te entendemos

- Amo a Sirius y por mi culpa, debe estar muy mal......hace pocos días me enteré de lo sucedido realmente en la Juramentación

- Pero ya fue hace más de seis meses.....

- Casi un año

- Y han pasado cosas muy diversas

- Y debes enterarte de muchas cosas

- No llegaban muchas noticias allá.....lo único que supe es que su ahijado fue rescatado, nada mas......iré a casa y descansaré

- Eh.....ah si, ve. Te vemos muy cansada

- ¿Mañana te reincorporas?

- Si, Dr. Santos...........volveré a mi antiguo trabajo, si aun me aceptan

- Para ser sinceros: se te extrañaba

- La sección de informes, expedientes médicos y carpetas es un desastre, a ver si en menos de una semana lo pones al día

- ¡¡Camilo!!

- Solo decía

- ¿Y quien se esta matri suicidando?

Un silencio casi frío se siente en medio del pasillo principal

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Quien se lo dice? – pregunta la Dra. Almería en voz baja

- Yo no – dice Camilo

- Ni yo – dice la Dra. Zegarra

- Menos – dice Diana

- Dana: es mejor que te cambies aquí y vayas a la Catedral....todo el mundo esta allá. Por desgracia, nosotros no podemos movernos por estar en alerta roja

- ¿Alerta roja?

- Después de que los mortifagos atacaran la Cumbre, tiempo atrás, se han tomado todas las medidas de seguridad posible. No hay nadie representando al hospital en estos momentos en la boda. Ya que has llegado, pueda ser que vayas en nuestro lugar

- Pero no me han dicho quien se casa

- Es mejor que lo veas tu misma.......conoces a la pareja

- Cielos, son mis amigos, pero......¿quienes?

- La ceremonia ha comenzado hace media hora – dice Diana – si te apuras, llegaras antes de que termine

- Y de allí, habrá fiesta

- La verdad me siento muy cansada, he logrado tomar el único transporte libre y he viajado toda la noche. Prefiero ir a dormir.....ya mas tarde, si la fiesta aun sigue, me pasaré

- Como quieras...

- Nos vemos

Ven todos que Dana hace levitar su equipaje y en una chimenea, se va hasta su casa. Una vez que se retiró, muchos se lamentan en silencio

- Pobre Dana

- Ha llegado demasiado tarde

- Yo no pensaba decirle la verdad

- Yo ni me atrevo

- ¿Y quien de todos se lo va a decir? Al menos tiene derecho a saberlo

- Nadie le dirá nada – dice convencido el Dr. Santos – que ella misma se de cuenta de lo ocurrido. Volvamos al trabajo

ºººººººººººººººººº

-"Y los declaro, marido y mujer......"

- Snif, snif

- Puedes besar a la novia, hijo – le dice el sacerdote

Sirius, emocionado levanta el velo y ve el rostro de su ahora esposa Prudence, dándole un apasionado beso, que es aplaudido por todos. Sus hermanas lloran de felicidad al ver a su hermana mayor ya casada. Penny, Patricia y Víctor se acercan a la pareja de recién casados, tomándolos de la mano

- Que el poder de nuestros ancestros los bendigan en su nuevo camino

- Que vuestra unión de sus frutos

- Y que el nuevo lazo perdure eternamente

Otra vez la música suena con más alegría y todos se ponen de pie, solo para ver a la nueva pareja que se encamina a realizar su nueva vida. Eleanor mira a Harry y en voz baja le dice

- Y mañana serás mío.........eternamente

La frase hace que el muchacho se ponga colorado de la vergüenza, pero es abrazado y salen juntos. Al menos ya ve que su padrino sonríe de felicidad.

Ya en la Mansión McGregory se inicia la fiesta y no paran de llegar los regalos, los invitados disfrutan de la música y el ambiente. Una pequeña lechuza llega a la mesa del Ministro, que la lee. Al instante su rostro se pone frío

- ¿Pasa algo Alejandro?

- Si, Elrond......es un aviso del hospital

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Me anuncian que mi hija Dana acaba de llegar a la capital

- No he tenido oportunidad de conocerla

- Te la presentaré.....aun no entiendo como se pudo haber ido hace casi un año a Ayacucho, ahora me sorprende con esta repentina aparición

- ¿Va a venir a la fiesta?

- Más tarde de seguro. La Orden ya la conoce

- Es mejor que les avise

Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la mesa principal donde están la Orden del Fénix y las hermanas McGregory. Es justo a los ingleses que les da las buenas nuevas

Noticias que no son esperadas

- ¿¿Dana esta aquí?? – dice Ron en voz baja

- Imposible – mencionan las Patil

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, Sr. Numénessë

- Es Dana Wankary

- La hija del Ministro......pero ¿porque la preocupación?

- Porque fue la pareja en secreto de Sirius

- ¿Y?

- Ella cortó con él, después de lo ocurrido en la Juramentación. Por eso Sirius se puso mal por muchos meses, hasta que se enamoró de Prue

- Oh no sabía.......tal vez este aquí

- Ay no

- ¿Y ahora? – dicen los chicos

- Ya no podemos hacer nada...........dejen que ella misma vea todo. Antes avisemos a Harry – mencionan los Weasley

- Pues no lo veo por ningún lado – dice Cho

- De seguro esta en la pista de baile

- No – habla Colin – los vi en el jardín

- Iré yo mismo a avisarle

Elrond deja al grupo y se dirige a los jardines. Mientras en un lugar apartado del jardín, Eleanor aprovechaba la oscuridad para robarle a Harry algunos besos. El muchacho temblaba y se dejaba besar, sintiendo que su deseo crecía. Tan ocupados estaban, que no sintieron unos pasos que se detenía frente a ellos

- Ejm, ejmmmmm

- Padre

- ¿Que sucede?

- No deberían de estar aquí......Harry acabo de enterarme de la llegada de una persona, que aun no sabe que tu padrino se ha casado

- ¿Tonks?

- No......otra mujer

- No entiendo

- Ni yo.......¿Quien es?

- Su ex......

- ¡¡Dana!! – dicen ambos con el rostro alarmado

- Por lo que veo, piensan que se puede originar una tragedia

- No es que le guarde rencor u odio, pero hizo sufrir a mi padrino – dice Harry – y la verdad eso no se lo perdono. Casi se mata al no poder soportarlo.........pero ahora ha encontrado un nuevo amor. No la quiero ver

- Padre: mi hermano y yo desciframos un sueño que tuvo su padre años atrás. Creíamos que Dana se casaría con Sirius, pues se volvieron pareja, sin que nadie más supiera de la relación, excepto los ingleses.....antes de que ocurrieran los hechos de la Juramentación. Hoy pienso que ese sueño que tuvo el Sr. Wankary es de otra índole.

- Y deberá ser reinterpretado........por ahora ¿quien de todos se atreverá a decirle la verdad a esa chica?

- No lo haré

- Por lo que veo, ninguno de los ingleses lo hará. Tampoco tu Harry

- No......ni quiero verla

- Mi hermano y yo hablaremos con ella cuando termine mi boda y la fiesta.......en tres días. ¿Podrías tu decirle la verdad?

- Por ustedes, lo haré

Y se aleja, pero cuando iban a reiniciar sus caricias la pareja, Elrond dice:

- Por mientras suspendan sus cariños hasta que estén casados....ya después de eso, tienen varios días para ponerse al día

Y se retira, dejando a Eleanor avergonzado y a Harry con un enorme puchero. Se ponen de pie y avanzan, pero cuando ven que el ingresa a la sala, el Alto Elfo lo jala y lo tumba en el césped......ambos reinician sus caricias con avidez y en silencio, comiéndose al muchacho a besos

La música se detiene, para que Patricia diga unas cuantas palabras:

- Señores invitados: Muchas gracias por asistir a esta fiesta. Nosotros los McGregory estamos felices, de que al fin nuestro hogar sea bendecido por una boda. La unión de mi hija mayor con uno de los ingleses, abrirá nuevos caminos y nuevos días de felicidad...........que ahora iniciaran el baile de rigor.

Unos aplausos calurosos y la orquesta toca el danubio azul. Sirius y Prudence se ponen al medio, para bailar ellos solos dicha melodía, mientras que todos van acompañando ese momento mágico, pero de entre los invitados, hay un par de ojos que no puede creer lo que estaba observando en ese instante.

Dana había llegado por medio de la chimenea, elegantemente vestida y dispuesta a no solo divertirse, sino a conquistar a un antiguo amor, sin imaginar que el destino le reservaba una inesperada sorpresa: cuando escuchó la voz de la antigua matriarca invitando a los novios a bailar, sintió mucha curiosidad por saber quienes eran. Y sus ojos chocaron con la pareja, que bailaba alegremente, acompañados de las palmas y risas de los invitados. Su corazón empezó a romperse en mil pedazos, mientras que los ingleses la vieron y decidieron hacerse los desentendidos. Elrond – alertado por los jóvenes – se acerca a Dana

- Srta. Wankary

- Si – dice tratando de contener las lágrimas – ¿quien es usted?

- Tal vez no me recuerda: soy Elrond Numénessë, nuevo Sub Ministro de Magia

- Mucho gusto......y......esto......es

- Ah: bueno ha pasado el tiempo y al fin Sirius se ha recuperado......ha sido tanta la mejoría, que se casó hace pocas horas

- ¿Recuperado?

- Por lo que supe del Sr. Lupin, Sirius cayó muy mal cuando su anterior novia rompió con el, sin darle una mayor explicación. Desapareció y jamás supimos de ella. Estuvo casi varios meses enfermo hasta que.....poco a poco recuperó su vida. Sus temores iniciales para reiniciar un nuevo romance se vieron fortalecidos, cuando un nuevo amor le dio el si y hoy esa unión ha sido reconocida. Me alegro que haya llegado usted justo en esta fecha

- ¿Porque?

- Bueno: supe que ha estado un año en Ayacucho y quisiera informes sobre.....¿Se siente bien?

- Yo.....veré como se lo mando, ahora no me siento bien – le entrega su copa – me retiro

- Pero ¿porque? Si la fiesta recién empieza

- Para mi ya terminó............hasta luego

Ve que la joven se retira sin voltear el rostro. Elrond devuelve la copa a un mozo y vuelve a mirar la escena: los novios felices e invitando a todos a compartir el baile. Al bailar junto a su esposa, ve a su hijo y a su pareja en la pista de baile. Todo parece normal...........Solo que, esa noche, mu lejos de la fiesta, un corazón lloraba de amor en la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuará....................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Al fin Sirius ha recuperado sus ganas de vivir.............pero Dana deberá pagar las consecuencias de su fatal error.

Disculpen la demora por este capitulo, se que lo esperaban

En el sgte capitulo: ¿Que le ha sucedido a Hermione? mientras el sastre le entregara no solo su traje al novio, sino algo mas.....

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la siguiente actualización


	37. Pesadillas – Arreglos - Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 37:**** Pesadillas – Arreglos - Incertidumbre**

En un sótano, bastante inadecuado para que una persona pasase allí varios días, una joven castaña lloraba.........la noche anterior, perdió su inocencia a manos de un mortifago, que la tomó por la fuerza sin considerar sus peticiones y ruegos. Su traje estaba raído y sucio, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus cabellos enmarañados; ya no tenía ni siquiera ganas de vivir en ese infierno.

Veía como la luz del día se elevaba por los cielos a través de una ventanilla enrejada...........recordó aquellos momentos de libertad, caminando a solas en la ciudad, hasta aquella noche en que fue reconocida y capturada por un grupo de monjes, que se la llevaron lejos. Por el camino, tenía mucho de que aquellos hombres usasen su fuerza para someterla, pero fueron mas respetuosos. Al llegar a una zona bastante desconocida (después de unos largos días de viaje), la entregaron a los mortifagos, que la torturaron e interrogaron para obtener información. Al no sacarle nada, la encerraron

Hermione pensó que sus posibilidades de supervivencia serían nada gratas pero las soportaría, por él.......por su mejor amigo, a quien amaba. Pero en la noche, vio que las puertas de su celda se abrían e ingresaba alguien, luego se cerraba. Tratando de mirar en la oscuridad, vio que una varita se iluminaba y observó el rostro de uno de ellos, que la miraba con intenso deseo, contenido por mucho tiempo.

Se alarmó.........a pesar de que tuvo pocos romances, sabía bien que esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno. Y sus temores empezaron a ser realidad, cuando aquel hombre empezó a quitarse la túnica. Trató de alejarse, pidiendo clemencia. Logró ponerse en pie y se alejó lo mas que pudo, pero ignoraba que esa noche no sería como tantas veces soñaba...........aterrada, vio como aquel hombre – en silencio – preparaba todo y por ultimo, la jaló hacia su cuerpo, besándola. Luchó con todo lo que tuvo de fuerzas para hacerse respetar, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

Le quitó sus ropas, mirando su cuerpo desnudo con bastante lujuria........ella gritó y pidió ayuda, pero nadie respondía. La llevó hacia una parte de la celda, donde estaba una cama y allí mismo la violó...........no se detuvo – a pesar de los gritos de auxilio y suplica de la muchacha a la que poseía - hasta el amanecer, en donde satisfecho, la dejó para que descansara, no sin antes decirle que era la mejor noche que pasaba en su vida. Y que le gustaba mucho estar a su lado......y que la pediría, ante su Amo

Se sentía el ser más despreciable de todos..................sin honra, sin ayuda, sin nadie........sin una esperanza de vida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Aquella mañana, Harry despertó sobresaltado: oyó en sus sueños la maquiavélica risa de su enemigo y a lo lejos, la aterradora llamada de auxilio de una mujer..........esa voz era la que le carcomía la duda.....se levantó y se miró en el espejo, viéndose su rostro lleno de sudor y los signos inequívocos de susto. No se dio cuenta que sus amigos Neville, Ron Seamus, Fred, George, Dean y Colin estaban dentro de su cuarto, esperando que se levantara

- Harry

- ¿Que te sucede? – preguntan los demás

- Ron, es ella

- ¿Quien?

- Hermione......algo le hicieron los mortifagos

- ¿La tienen?

- Si.........pedía auxilio...........la están torturando

- Pero........él..............te....siente

- No lo sé

- Tal vez ingresaste a su mente sin que él se diera cuenta

- Parecía real.....

- Vístete y te esperamos en la sala......tranquilízate

- ¿Como quieren que me tranquilice?

- Porque hoy es el día de tu boda

Recién el ojiverde reacciona: se había olvidado de su propia boda. Se levantó para darse un baño mientras sus amigos salían....en la sala Severus y Meledherion conversaban junto a Remus que, al ver las caras de terror que tenían los jóvenes, les preguntó

- ¿Que sucede muchachos?

- Deberían estar felices – les dice Meledherion

- Es Harry

- Debe tener los típicos nervios por su boda

- No es eso – habla Fred

- Despertó de un sueño – dice Dean

- Vio a Usted ya sabe quien – sigue Colin

- Y oyó la voz de Hermione pidiendo auxilio – termina Neville – tienen razón los informes: esta prisionera y la están torturando

- ¿¿Seguro?? – dicen los hombres y el alto elfo

- Creo que debería posponerse....

- No lo creo – Elrond sale de la chimenea junto a su séquito – por esta semana no le digan nada. Primero resolvamos su dignidad

- ¿No crees que es importante saber la ubicación de esa gente?

- Chicos: en estos momentos han llegado no solo curiosos, sino también muchos reporteros. Aquí la noticia que se maneja es que el joven Potter fue prisionero de los mortifagos y que fue rescatado en una arriesgada misión. El resto es y será un secreto de estado. La boda es una buena noticia y a la vez quieren ver todos a la esperanza del mundo mágico en el día más importante de su vida.

- En parte tiene razón – menciona Severus – los otros hechos no deben salir a la luz, por el bien del Sr. Potter. Una vez que terminen los festejos de su boda, nos abocaremos al rescate de la Srta. Granger.........¿entendido?

- Pero avisen a sus compañeros – dice Elrond – tienen derecho a saberlo......pero no debe salir de este lugar

- No se preocupe Sr. Numénessë....seremos cuidadosos

Los muchachos salen hacia la cocina donde ya estan desayunando sus compañeros, a quienes les cuentan lo sucedido. A pesar de estar listos para ir a un rescate, entienden que primero su amigo tiene algo que resolver

ººººººººººººººººººº

Horas más tarde, en la Comunidad Elfica, Eleanor era ayudado por dos de sus mejores amigos:Markutzy y Manneisyll

- Te veo feliz

- Si...........pero nunca me imaginé este momento

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando fuiste desterrado?

- En esa ocasión, pensaba en otras cosas

- Al ocurrir ese momento ¿que pensaste?

- Que iniciaría una nueva vida con Cristina....claro esta que no imaginaba al destino, que se me interpuso una vez mas

- No te pongas así, Eleanor

- Ella ya descansa en paz.........preocúpate por tu hija

- Y dentro de pocas horas, por tu consorte.......sabemos bien que volverás a ser feliz

El Alto Elfo sonreía ante sus amigos mientras se veía en el espejo: lucía una hermosa túnica que solamente tenía algunos ajustes que realizar. En uno de los palacios se preparaban todo para la ceremonia, que sería al atardecer, pues las bodas elficas se celebraban en la noche.

ººººººººººººººººººº

En la casona, Harry miraba sorprendido su traje de boda: una hermosa túnica elfo adornado con diamantes y una bella capa de color negro y extraños accesorios que le traía el sastre

- Un digno traje para un digno novio......le caerá bien Sr. Potter

- ¿No cree que es muy lujoso? ¿Y por que ese color?

- Los Altos Elfos no se distinguen por la riqueza.....sino por otras cualidades. El color indica su status

- ¿Status? – preguntan varios jóvenes

- Cuando termine la ceremonia, el Sr. Potter pasará a ser miembro oficial de la familia Numénessë. Y sus hijos tendrán los mismos derechos que actualmente tienen los hijos de nuestro Líder

- Cielos

- ¿Que sucede Harry?

- Aun no he aprendido nada sobre ellos

- Paciencia, que poco a poco aprenderás......eres muy joven muchacho y tendrás una larga vida, lo sé

- ¿Como pueden saber ustedes eso?

- Cuando un mortal se une matrimonialmente a un Alto Elfo, su tiempo de vida se alarga más.....apenas tu eres un niño y tu prometido te lleva la delantera.......ha vivido muchas lunas

- Lunas......eso debe significar su edad, ¿no?

- ¿Aun no le preguntas su edad, a pesar de estar con él?

- No he tenido tiempo.........aunque me imagino que debe tener unos 28 años, ¿no?

Mira al sastre, que sonríe ante la pregunta del mago, los demás chicos observan la extraña escena

- Cuando estés a solas con él, pregúntale.....no se negará el contestar, solo te aviso que no estés de pie

- ¿Que no este de pie?

- Si es posible, siéntate

- No entiendo

- Ya entenderás.............ya tiene el traje para la ceremonia, pero quiero darle de mi parte, su regalo de bodas. Aun sigue recibiéndolos, no

- Son muchos y muy lindos, aunque no se que haré con ellos

- Para su nuevo hogar, pero este le servirá

Le entrega un paquete enorme cuidadosamente envuelto. Los muchachos miran con interés el regalo

- ¿Que es?

- Tuve mucho tiempo para armarlo y se que le gustará....puede abrirlo, pero en su habitación. Lo usará esta noche

- ¿Esta noche?

- Cuando llegue el momento.......

- ¿Que momento?

- Del lazo.........en otras palabras: de consumar su boda

Harry se pone muy colorado al escuchar esa frase.........los chicos sonríen picadamente y el sastre se despide de todos. El novio va a su habitación, seguido de todos sus amigos, que esperan con ansias que abra su regalo

- Vamos Harry

- Queremos ver

- ¿No creen que es un momento privado?

- Tenemos mucha curiosidad – dice Lee

- Graciosos

Pero entran las chicas a su cuarto llevándole muchos obsequios

- ¿Se puede?

- Ya entraron, chicas y esto

- Una despedida de soltero pero a nuestro modo, ya que Harry no fue a esa fiesta

- Jaaaa mejor y ¿que tal te fue en la cena?

- Lithael es muy agradable y madura para su edad.....ya me aceptó como su.....

- ¿Mamá?

- Nunca podré reemplazar a su verdadera madre. Felizmente que no sabe nada de lo ocurrido, cree que su papá se enamoró de mi y que pronto seremos familia

- Es muy pequeña para contarle semejante historia, Potter – habla Draco – además esa noticia no saldrá jamás en los diarios. Tampoco hemos podido contactarnos con Paige

- Lo se.........sus hermanas me dijeron que esta castigada en la casa de su padre. Si la denunciaba, mi caso saldría a la luz y sería un verdadero escándalo.

- Es mejor así – dice Cho – y ese regalo

- Llegaron a tiempo, chicas......el sastre le dio a nuestro amigo su regalo de bodas

- Y queremos verlo

- Ah no..............eso si que no

- Ah no: no nos dejaras en ascuas...........ábrelo

- No

- Si

- No

- Ya pues, Harry.....no lo saques, pero queremos ver

Medio fastidiado, Harry abre el paquete y lo que ve, al retirar el papel de seda, es simplemente bello: una hermosa túnica blanca que presenta algunos símbolos dorados. Coge la primera prenda y sus amigos se acercan a mirar más de cerca

- Es hermoso – dice Padma

- Elegante y fino – dice Susan

- Por el color, significa pureza........pero no crees que.........

- Nadie sabe lo ocurrido, Hannan, es mejor así

- ¿Y esos signos? – pregunta Cho

- No lo se – dice Fred – pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tu prometido no te quitará la vista de encima ni te dejará tranquilo, amigo

- ¿Porque?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – pregunta George – mejor. Cuando te la pongas, primero te mirarás al espejo

- ¿Y las otras prendas?

- No las toquen, chicas.....solo el novio puede hacerlo

- Pero la tela es preciosa

- Guárdala hasta la noche, Harry..........nosotros debemos prepararnos

- Ah si: nuestros trajes

- No me dejarán solo en este momento, verdad

- Ni loco amigo.............es hora de que pases tus ultimas horas de soltería contigo mismo – dice Ernie – disfrútalo

- Gracias

- Hasta mas tarde

Todos se retiran dejando al muchacho solo........vuelve a mirar su traje de bodas. Jamás se imaginó casarse y en estas circunstancias.....pero al menos ya no se siente solo

ººººººººººººººº

Muy lejos en la selva, Bidget informa a su Amo sobre el movimiento en la capital

- Así que ese mocoso huérfano se casa....y con el que menos esperaba

- Ese amigo de los sangre sucia no puede tener tanta suerte – dice uno de los mortifagos

- La seguridad es máxima y será mas que imposible acercarse al lugar de la Ceremonia

- A no ser que usemos a nuestra invitada, no......¿que tal pasaste la noche?

- Excelente, mi Amo....gracias. No niego que ansiaba muchísimo estar con una verdadera mujer, pero quisiera hacer una petición

- Dila

- Se que la consideras por ahora valiosa por la información que guarda, pero me gustaría tenerla para mi.......cuando termine su interrogatorio.

- Será tuya..........pero antes, debes ir a la capital y buscar la manera de dejarle este mensaje a ese miserable mocoso – le entrega una pequeña cajita – que lo reciba en sus manos si es posible y regresas sin que nadie te detecte. Si obtienes mas información mucho mejor

- Como ordenes, mi Lord

Ve que su mortifago se aleja para cumplir su misión......entre las sombras sale Greyback y se inclina a sus pies, junto a dos mortifagos

- Es tu turno, Greyback.........quiero toda la información posible, no importa lo que hagas........pero mantenla con vida y no la muerdas

- Entonces ¿puedo divertirme un rato con ella?

- Haz lo que quieras con la prisionera, pero ya sabes.....

- Como ordenes.........permiso

El sanguinario hombre lobo sale seguido de los dos guardias, a quienes dice algunas cosas y los deja vigilando en el pasillo del sótano, camina hasta la celda donde se encuentra Hermione

Al oír que la puerta se abre, levanta la joven su rostro para ver quien ingresaba........y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa de ver al hombre lobo que sonríe al verla

- Jejejejee, pero miren quien esta aquí....

- ¿Que quieren?

- Información, pequeña......mi orden es sacarte todo lo que guardas en tu cabecita, no importa que métodos use – la mira con ojos de lujuria mientras va poniendo algunos frascos en una mesa – y por cierto, usaré uno de ellos ahora contigo

- ¿¿Que??

- Vamos niña......no niego que estas muy apetecible......y hace tanto tiempo que no me apareo

- No, por favor

- Disfrutarás mucho, pequeña – se va quitando la ropa - las pocas mujeres con quienes me he apareado lo han disfrutado, sus gritos eran un buen estimulante........es tu turno

- ¡¡AUXILIO!!

- Nadie te escuchará......ven aquí, pequeña

Al acercarla a su cuerpo, le rompe por completo la ropa que tenía puesta, dejándola desnuda. El lobo va oliendo su presa mientras sus manos ávidas van recorriendo todo. El interior de la celda se inunda de aterradores gritos y de jadeos, de risas, de terror, de llantos, de agudos aullidos.............tres horas después, Greyback se viste, mirando a la joven en la cama, llorando amargamente y en la mesa tres de las innumerables botellitas esta lleno de hilos plateados. Sale satisfecho mientras que ella siente como se le va acabando no solo la esperanza, sino también..........las ganas de vivir.

ººººººººººººººººº

En Lima, en una acogedora casa de estilo campestre, Dana Wankary llora su suerte. Nunca se imaginó que, al regresar para poder rehacer su vida – después de darse cuenta del error cometido – vería al hombre que realmente amaba, casarse con otra mujer. Una y mil veces maldecía aquel momento, donde - en un arrebato de furia - le puso no solo punto final a su romance, sino que lo entregaba en bandeja de plata al destino. Su furia demoró en irse de su mente, hasta que le llegó una copia del verdadero reporte de los hechos. Pensó en todo lo que hizo y trató de olvidar, pero su conciencia le hacia recordar aquellos momentos.............pensando que, aun lo esperaba, dejó todo en orden y pidió su traslado, llegando el mismo día en que descubriría con sus propios ojos la escena.

Tanto que lo amó para tirarlo todo por una simple estupidez..........y sus lágrimas derramadas ahogaban los lamentos de dolor. Ya la vida no sería igual, como antes

Continuará..............

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Siento la demora................

En el sgte capitulo: otra boda, pero dividida en dos partes...........Voldy no planea nada bueno esta vez.

Un joven novio no solo tiene los tipicos nervios pre boda, sino algo mas.........¿Logrará dar el si en el altar?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo


	38. Un regalo maldito – 1º parte

**Nota de la Autora: **Antes uqe nada mil disculpas por no actualizar este fic que tiene buenos admiradores.......ahora me pondre al día

dejenme reviewss, siiiii. Dedicado a Lupita: al fin podras ver lo que sucede...............pero por partes muajajajjajajaa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 38: Un regalo maldito – 1º parte**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, ya vestido con su traje nupcial. Se miraba a cada rato y la verdad el traje le asentaba. Junto a el estaban Sirius y Remus mirando su nerviosismo

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?

- Si.......creo

- ¿Seguro?

- No lo molestes Padfoot........ahora es su turno

- Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?

- ¿Hacer? – y ven que el chico va moviendo nerviosamente sus manos

- Si...........en la noche de bodas

Lo que pretendía decir Sirius, al instante lo olvida al ver el rostro aterrado de su ahijado, que se pone no solo pálido.......Remus también observa el cambio

- ¿Que sucede?

- No debiste decir eso, Sirius

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

- Es que..........yo.........

- Harry no lo tomes así............ahora es distinto

- Es que..............no puedo........me costará hacerlo, Remus

- ¿No pretenderás dejar a tu prometido con soga y cabra verdad?

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- Bueno.....yo tampoco me lo imagino. Cada vez que veo a Eleanor me cuesta creer que el...........te......ya sabes

- Lo se padrino..................ni se como sucederá, yo.....

- ¿Que?

- Tengo miedo.............mucho miedo

Su padrino se pone de pie y lo abraza para consolarlo.

- No dejes que el temor y miedo que sientes, haga estropear algo que se supone es hermoso, Harry – habla Remus – acuérdate que hoy al anochecer se realizaran sus esponsales

- Asumirás una nueva forma de vida

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y Prue donde esta?

- Ella esta bien.............a pesar de que tiene licencia por matrimonio, me ha dejado abandonado - los demás se ríen – ha preferido irse al -Ministerio para apoyar en la seguridad que atenderme

- Que gracioso estas padrino, esa si que no me lo creo

- ¿No me crees?...........pregúntale cuando la veas

- Sirius: ya no te quejes

- Y eso que no les he contado lo sucedido anoche

- Tu ya.........

- No

La respuesta deja a ambos congelados

- ¿Noooo?

- No............ni un besito siquiera

- Jajajjajajaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Si, ríete pequeño prongs, ya te quiero ver cuando te llegue el momento

Al oírlo, se tensa demasiado............sentándose en la cama. Ambos adultos lo miran fijamente. Remus tiene una ligera sospecha

- ¿Le temes?

- ¿A quien?

- Harry: se que no podemos cambiar lo sucedido, pero debes evitar mezclar lo que te paso con este momento

- ¿Temes que llegue ese momento?

- Temo todo, en especial a él

- No pienses en nada que empañe tu felicidad hijo......un millón de veces daría todo porque no ocurriese nada. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tus esponsales se realicen normalmente..........los Altos Elfos han preparado todo al milímetro

- Si deseas, estaremos a tu lado hasta llevarte al altar.....tranquilízate

- Faltan un par de horas

- Esta bien – se pone de pie y revolotea nerviosamente – trataré......

ºººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado, Meledherion no estaba pasándolo tan bien: su estado le impide movilizarse y su humor ha cambiado. Toda la mañana ha estado renegando de todo, negándose hasta a probar bocado; al mediodía se refugio en el jardín poniéndose a llorar como un becerro y ya siendo el atardecer ni siquiera se había alistado para la boda. Tan deprimido estaba, que no se dio cuenta de lo avanzado de la hora....ni sintió los pasos que se acercaban a él

Un par de fuertes brazos lo abrazaba, mientras siente el aroma y calidez de su pareja

- ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? Ni siquiera te has alistado

- No puedo ir

- Es la boda de tu hermano, mi cuñado. No pretenderás faltar a este enlace

- Lo se, pero.............me siento extraño

- ¿Extraño?

- No me sueltes Sev...........tengo miedo y me horroriza sentirlo

- Tu no eres así

- Algo....o alguien me esta transmitiendo su inseguridad, sus temores, no se.......no se quien......es demasiado

- Eres muy sensitivo

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos fugitivos?

- Si

- Yo te sentía mucho.........me transmitías seguridad, valor, fuerza......y muchas cosas mas. Eras como mi escudo protector

- ¿Y ahora?

- Estas transmitiéndome tu serenidad, tu energía......no se, hay cosas de mi que desconozco

- ¿Nunca has hablado con tu padre de tus poderes?

- No.........mejor dicho: con Elwer fue muy conflictivo, a todo me ponía trabas y eso me frustraba. Cuando supe la verdad sobre mi verdadero padre, no pude soportarlo......poco a poco lo fui aceptando

- Se hace tarde.......vamos juntos

- Pero....

- Nada.......te ayudare a arreglarte. ¿Cuanto te falta?

- Dice el doctor que en cualquier momento. Ayer ya cumplí la fecha

- Entonces relájate, que hoy te ayudare

Ambos se ponen de pie y caminan abrazados hacia los interiores del palacio

ººººººººººººººººº

Entre los regalos que han llegado, se encuentra el cofrecito que una anciana le obsequio a Harry un día antes. En todo el palacio y alrededores se observan seguridad máxima......el grupo de Aurores a cargo de Armand vigilaba y verificaba la llegada de los invitados.

Los Altos Elfos veían y observaban todo, un error o descuido sería fatal. En los interiores de un palacio cercano, el novio ya estaba listo y se dirige con su escolta al altar. En la Orden, todos se sentían observados y nerviosos ante el acontecimiento

- Ya les dije muchachos: ¡¡alerta permanente!!

- Moody

- Hay que estar prevenidos por algún ataque, así que no podemos bajar la guardia – habla Minerva

- Los mortifagos suelen jugar muy sucio..........

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lucius

- ¿Han visto la enorme cantidad de regalos?

- Si......

- No se porque, tengo un presentimiento

- No seas aguafiestas Weasley – le recrimina Draco

- No es eso – dice Ron – hay algo extraño, e ignoro lo que es......algo fuera de sitio

- Entonces abramos los ojos y no perdamos ni un detalle

ººººººººººººººººººº

Llega la noche, que se viste de estrellas y es propicia para una celebración. A lo lejos, un hermoso coro de Altos Elfos entona – en su idioma – canticos alusivos al amor.

En el camino al altar se encuentran todos los invitados, que se ponen de pie al escuchar el cantico. Una puerta se abre y aparece primero Lithael arrojando en el camino pétalos de rosa color blanco, después ingresa el feliz prometido siendo escoltado por Sirius y Remus......todos los miran alegremente. Pero, al pasar donde estaban los presentes y obsequios, algo sucede con Harry: sus nervios y palidez se hacen más evidentes. Su padrino, al verlo, cree que es por el momento y lo lleva ante el altar, donde le entrega a Eleanor. El publico toma asiento y se inicia el casamiento

A medida que va avanzando, Elrond se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien con el muchacho: tiembla constantemente, su palidez se acentúa al igual que su miedo...........¿miedo? Mira fijamente al Elegido, descubriendo en su mente un laberinto de sucesos entremezclados............y algo más

Markutzy y Manneisyll (amigos y testigos de Eleanor) ven con terror como el Líder de los Altos Elfos acerca su afilada espada, y observan su rostro: algo va a pasar y tratan – mentalmente – de avisar al novio, sin resultado. Sus sospechas se confirman, cuando se inicia la pregunta de rigor

- Eleanor Numénessë: ¿aceptas como tu legitimo consorte al mortal Harry James Potter y lo cuidaras y amaras, en la pobreza y riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si acepto

- Harry James Potter: ¿aceptas como tu legitimo consorte a Eleanor Numénessëy lo cuidaras y amaras, en la pobreza y riqueza, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Silencio.........

Sirius, Remus y la Orden observan fijamente al muchacho. Muy cerca del altar, Meledherion recibe el aviso mental de Manneisyll y se pone muy pálido, siendo sujetado por Severus, al que le trasmite el mensaje........los amigos de Harry se sorprenden al ver como su compañero va retrocediendo, a la vez que dice

- No............no quiero

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Que le sucede? – pregunta Padma al ver como se alejaba del altar

- No............me...........obligaras

- ¿Prongs?

- Algo extraño le sucede, Sirius – le contesta Remus – no le entiendo

- Lo se – dice Elrond desenvainando su espada

Muchos Altos Elfos exclaman sorpresa y se alejan. Eleanor se da cuenta y trata de evitar un derramamiento de sangre, siendo sujetado por sus amigos, mientras la Orden es sujetada por los aurores.

En su desesperación por alejarse, Harry tropieza con la cola de su traje y cae al piso. Allí ve que Elrond eleva su espada, mientras escucha un extraño lenguaje

Ante la desesperación de Eleanor y los amigos de Harry, el novio se cubre el rostro para no ver lo inevitable..........

Continuará................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Que le sucede a Harry? ¿y porque Elrond esta a punto de dañar al novio? ¿Que es lo que realmente ha visto el prometido en el altar?

La respuesta en el sgte capitulo, dejen revies


	39. Un regalo maldito – 2º parte

**Capitulo 39: Un regalo maldito – 2º parte**

Ante la desesperación de Eleanor y los amigos de Harry, el novio se cubre el rostro para no ver lo inevitable..........

Y la espada cae en el lugar menos imaginado: la sección de regalos, en especial uno de ellos

La espada ha destruido un cofre brillante, que libera una nube espesa de color negro, donde brillan un par de maléficos ojos rojos. Son los ojos del Innombrable, que con artes oscuras muy poderosas hechizó el regalo para afectar al Elegido y para que funcionara, debía ser tocado por la victima.

Y eso sucedió ayer, cuando en el camino hacia las montañas andinas, una anciana detuvo a la caravana, para entregar al joven prometido un obsequio de bodas: su propio cofre, un pequeño trabajo de artesanía, de fondo blanco y adornado con diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros. Ninguno supo que dicho regalo había sido hechizado para dañar a una persona de forma psíquica, haciéndole ver otras cosas - que solo podía ver en su mente - sin darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

La nube, al verse descubierta arremetió contra el primero que osó atacarle: Elrond

- ¡¡Maldito Alto Elfo!!

- No podrás evitar el enlace, Voldemort – la Orden se aterroriza al escuchar ese nombre – de aquí no pasas

- Muy pronto él estará en mis manos..........al igual que lo esta su amiguita sangre sucia

- ¿Hermione? – dice Ron – donde la tiene.............que han hecho con ella

- Jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Muchas varitas apuntan y disparan contra la nube, que no sufre ni un daño........pero a la orden de su Líder, todos los Altos Elfos empiezan a brillar intensamente

Muchos magos pierden la visión ante tan cegadora luz.........una luz muy pura, limpia, que alivia muchas tristezas, penas y dudas......la nube se desintegra ante la claridad (pues no soporta la luz) y todo vuelve a la normalidad

No todo............Harry ha quedado muy afectado y en el suelo. Eleanor logra zafarse, pero antes de llegar, es detenido por su padre que le impide el contacto

- Pero padre

- Aun no.........Sirius Black ¿podrías levantarlo y llevarlo ante el altar?

- Claro.......

- Tazquidmaell: ¿podrías retomar la ceremonia?

- Como ordenes, Elrond.......mientras mas rápido, mejor

- ¿Más rápido? – dice Rita – no lo entiendo

- Hay cosas que aun no saben de la Comunidad Elfica, Rita – menciona Phoebe – es mejor que la boda se reinicie y pasemos a la celebración. Los novios no podrán participar de los festejos por hoy

- ¿Como que no?

- Les explicaremos después...........

Se reanuda la ceremonia. Ayudado por Sirius, Harry recibe el anillo y apenas habla dando la respuesta. Se le nota afectado y fuera de todo. Una vez declarados esposos, todos observan el paso de la nueva pareja y se dirigen a la Sala de Recepción

En una parte del camino, el mismo Líder toma a la pareja, ordenándoles ir a sus aposentos, que se encuentran al otro lado del palacio. Coloca una escolta rodeando la entrada a dicha sección, impidiendo el ingreso a ningún invitado y a la vez asegurándoles la privacidad. Los acompaña hasta el ingreso, donde entrega a su hijo un paquete y le explica mentalmente lo que tiene que hacer...........ahora todo dependerá de la consumación nupcial.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, el mismo le pone doble seguridad y sale de la sección para dirigirse a la Sala de Recepción.......hoy tiene mucho trabajo que hacer

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado, los invitados inician los festejos........a un lado la Orden solo quieren respuestas. Alejandro, al ver lo sucedido, se lleva a todos a una habitación y espera a los demás.

Karol, Ariadna, Armand, Manuel, Helga, Samantha, un grupo de Altos Elfos y varios integrantes del Ministerio ingresan, esperando al Sub Ministro..........mientras van contando a los demás lo sucedido

- Siglos atrás, los matrimonios entre un mortal y un Alto Elfo era imposible.

- Cuando llegamos a estas tierras – comenta Samantha - nuestros antecesores tuvieron al principio problemas para adaptarse y entender a los nativos. Un grupo – con el tiempo – no quiso seguir con nosotros y desapareció entre las aguas marinas, nunca más supimos de ellos

- Los que quedaron – comienza Meledherion – lucharon mucho para ser reconocidos. Pero lograron sus objetivos. La naciente Comunidad crecía fuera de los dominios de los mortales, con la prohibición de no contactarse con nadie

- Pero los primeros en hacer contacto fueron los magos......así nos enteramos de la existencia de una Comunidad Mágica oculta...........nos aliamos con ellos hasta hoy

- ¿Hasta hoy Phoebe?

- Si.............pero a veces un Alto Elfo desafiaba a sus leyes contrayendo nupcias con un mortal, en secreto. Pero tuvo que ocurrir una desgracia, para poder dar leyes adecuadas en ese caso

- Ahora sigo yo – habla Piper – la desgracia se inicio cuando una hermosa bruja se "enamoró" de un Alto Elfo.......era un decir, porque en realidad se encaprichó con el. Hizo hasta lo imposible, pero le arruinó su futuro a las finales

- ¿Que le sucedió? - pregunta Minerva

- El chico no le hizo mucho caso......no sabemos como, pero se enteró que se casaba y logró ingresar a la Comunidad para impedir la boda con una mentira

- Claro que – dice Karol – ella ignoraba que los Altos Elfos podían detectar la mentira.............tampoco sabia que ellos podían leer las mentes ajenas..........nadie sabia de sus poderes en esos tiempos

- ¿Que paso entonces? – dice Seamus

- El padre del chico le leyó la mente a la muchacha.......y en pleno altar sacó su espada y la decapitó, sin ningún remordimiento

- La Asamblea condenó el hecho – dice Elrond al ingresar – pero al saber la verdad, lo absolvieron de toda culpa. Desde esa fecha, los matrimonios se hacen bajo estricta vigilancia............como padres velamos por el futuro de nuestros vástagos, pero tampoco vamos a permitir que una persona trate de destruir su vida

- ¿Y el novio de aquel tiempo?

- Al verse rechazado por su prometida en el altar, abandonó todo........no sabemos si aun vive en estas tierras

- ¿Quieren decir que esta por ahí fuera, como un ermitaño?

- Nadie lo ha visto desde hace 1002 años – contesta Armand

- ¿¿¿1002 años???

- Es el tiempo aproximado........aunque posiblemente haya muerto de pena

- Pero no podemos confirmarlo.....nunca lo ubicamos

- ¿¿Y ella, la novia??

- Pobre.......le creyó a la bruja y se dejó morir......por eso todo lo concerniente a las bodas lo hacemos en secreto y lejos.....sin interrupciones

- ¿Y lo sucedido ahora?

- Detecté magia muy oscura cerca de los regalos........y como Harry estaba más que extraño, supuse que debió haber tocado antes uno de los regalos.......

- ¿Quiere decir que?

- Es un hechizo muy poderoso – habla Alejandro – con solo tocar una prenda, la victima puede quedar atrapada en una vorágine de imágenes.........lo que estaba viendo el muchacho en el altar no era precisamente su propia boda, sino algo peor.........algo que le hizo temer y alejarse

- ¿Y ese cantico?

- Es una canción para evitar que la magia oscura pueda seguir adelante con su daño, Srta. Chang – contesta el Alto Elfo – pero no se hasta que punto pueda estar afectado

- Solo la consumación podrá resolver, en parte, lo sucedido – menciona Helga – si ambos son mas que fuertes y renuevan su juramento, podrán superarlo. Saben bien que la luz siempre elimina las tinieblas

- Lo que hizo Voldemort es muy fuerte y solo mi hijo podrá volverlo a la normalidad...........por eso no participaran de los festejos esta noche

- ¿Los veremos mañana? – preguntan todos

- Tal vez

- ¿Como que tal vez? – dice Ron

- Jovencito: lo sabrás a su debido momento..........que tal si ahora salimos para no hacer preocupar a los invitados y festejamos a su nombre.....olvidemos las preocupaciones y celebremos a lo grande.......es una orden

ºººººººººººººººº

Afuera, Markutzy y Manneisyll revisaban con cuidado cada obsequio que había llegado, bajo la sospecha de ver si había otro regalo contaminado.........ya se sentían más tranquilos y vieron llegar a los demás

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna...........al parecer el cofre que destruyó era el único hechizado

- Lamento haberlos asustando con mis actitudes

- Pensamos lo peor – le contesta Manneisyll – cuando vimos que desenvainaba su espada

- Nosotros estuvimos presente en aquella desgracia, años atrás..................éramos aun muy pequeños.

- Yo si tengo noticias – dice Armand con un sobre en la mano abierto y una paloma en su hombro

- ¿Cual?

- Hallaron a la anciana...........muerta. Parece ser que tomaron su lugar, pues tiene varios días de fallecida

- La suplantaron...........

- Pobre mujer. ¿Saben si tiene familiares?

- Estamos en eso........y aparte debo formar un grupo para ubicarlos y liberar a los prisioneros que tienen

- De hecho, esta confirmadísimo que tienen a la Srta. Granger – habla Markutzy – la deben estar torturando

- Algo me dice que no es solo eso..........me extraña que aun no la hayan matado

- ¿Porque?

- Se refirió a ella como "sangre sucia"......pero conociéndolos, algo traman. Ojala que me equivoque

- ¿Equivocarse?

- Cosas mías........atiendan a los ingleses, pero no les pierdan la pista......debemos evitar que salgan solos por allí

ºººººººººººººº

Muy lejos en la selva peruana, dentro de un lugar bastante inaccesible, Bridget se ha enterado – por boca de sus compañeros – lo sucedido con la joven prisionera en días pasados con Greyback. Conteniendo su rabia, sale a buscar medicina en cualquier lugar y regresa en la noche......llega al sótano, donde la encuentra débil y tiritando de frío, debido a que sus ropas están mas que raídas, inservibles.

Sin hacer ruido, abre el enorme baúl que ha traído, sacando muchas cosas y prepara una tina para bañarla. Le habla y ella le reconoce por su voz. Ve que sus heridas no sanaran rápidamente y la levanta, para poder hacerle una limpieza..........cierra por dentro la celda para evitar interrupciones y la asea.......Hermione siente – por un instante – seguridad mientras se deja curar........pero muy dentro de si, algo ha cambiado, porque ya no es la misma de antes

ººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado, en el Hotel Bolívar se encuentra Sirius y su esposa Prudence.........por orden de su jefe que le dio un mes libre para que disfrutara de su enlace matrimonial. Mikael los recibía amablemente

- La habitación matrimonial esta libre para ambos, Sres. Black

- Gracias

- Por favor si mis compañeros llaman......

- No se preocupe que le avisare........alguna petición Sra. Black

- Lo mismo si llaman mis hermanas.......

El administrador toca un pequeño timbre y aparecen dos botones que llevan el equipaje..........la pareja va subiendo hasta el 7º piso, donde pasaran unos días disfrutando de su nuevo status

Pero ambos están muy preocupados........mientras van entrando a la habitación amoblado especialmente para la ocasión

- Sirius

- ¿Si Prue?

- Me han informado de.....

- ¿Harry?

- El estará bien, confió en Eleanor..........no lo dejará solo

- Pobre mi cachorro............no ha tenido a sus padres, no tuvo una vida normal, todo por culpa de esa maldita profecía......ha sufrido mucho mi ahijado

- ¿Y tu?

- Mi vida no ha sido color de rosas, amor......aunque hoy estoy completamente libre. Ya conoces gran parte de mi historia. Lo que me preocupa es que los mortifagos estén libres por allí, provocando dolor y muerte

- Yo también me siento de manos atadas...........se por reportes, que en diversas partes del mundo no todo es tranquilidad.............pero ganaremos

- Eso espero

- Hay algo mas que debes saber

- ¿Mas?

- Me han informado de que una persona ha regresado a Lima.....y tu la conoces

- Yo...........oh, no me digas que Tonks esta aquí

- ¿Tonks?

- Nymphadora Tonks........de seguro regresó por Remus

- No, no es ella..........es otra

- ¿Otra? Ahí si no entiendo...........¿de quien se trata?

- De Dana..............esta aquí desde el día de nuestra boda

A Sirius se le nota mas que extraño, pero mira a su mujer..........sabe el porque

- Prue: ella fue parte de mi pasado, un pasado cerrado y sellado.............no tiene caso que sientas celos

- No es por eso...........se bien que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y haría lo imposible por seguirte hasta el fin del mundo

- Y yo........estoy ansioso por formar mi propia familia......tener mis cachorros

- Cielos, quien te oyera, pensaría que no eres humano

- Eh.........bueno.........es que mas la he pasado transformado

- Algo me contaron......pero quiero que sepas que nunca te abandonare

- Y nuestro amor vencerá todo.......ahora que me acuerdo – la sujeta – aun no hemos terminado de celebrar

- Lo se...............que tal si empezamos ahora...........tenemos todo el día libres

- Será un gran placer...........ya verás

Ambos se rinden ante las sensaciones y se dejan llevar......empiezan a disfrutar su vida matrimonial

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En la Hacienda Príncipe, Tobías ha despertado de un extraño sueño. Siente a su mujer, Esperanza, que le mira con sorpresa. La abraza y le dice que no es nada..........ambos se acurrucan para seguir durmiendo.

Pero a Tobías algo le preocupa..............y tiene que ver con su pariente más cercano: Severus. Y mientras va pensando que hacer, va cayendo en un profundo sueño

Continuará..................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos y gracias por leer....................................como siempre Voldy casi se sale con la suya, pero al menos Harry no estará solo.

A partir de estos momentos muchos destinos cambiaran.........en especial de una de ellos...........¿o dos?

En el sgte capitulo: un mago se convertirá por primera vez en padre primerizo pasando las de caín.............mientras que Narcissa y Cho descubriran uno de los mayores secretos de la Comunidad Mágica Peruana................ y sus vidas correran peligro

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualización


	40. Los hijos de Severus Snape

**Nota de la autora: **¡¡¡¡¡¡AL FINNNNNNNNNNNN REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!.

Antes que nada: mil disculpas y ahora vuelvo a retomar el hilo de la madeja.

No ha sido facil, porque primero, tuve que terminar uno de mis fics y no tuve compu por un tiempo y la semana pasada me agripe, peor felizmente no ha sido nada grave.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Lupita, que ya estaba tan emocionada, que si no le ponia este capitulo, se moría

Mis otros fics seran actualizados y pronto va a nacer un nuevo fic. Si puedes ayudarme a contestar el poll, porque estara abierto hasta el viernes 17 de Julio

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo

////////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°///////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/////////////

**Capitulo 40: Los hijos de Severus Snape**

Al día siguiente, Meledherion despierta con fuertes dolores en su vientre. Piensa que es por el exceso de disfrutar la fiesta de anoche, pero se da cuenta que no puede ni levantarse. El dolor va aumentando y asustado, trata de comunicarse con alguien de forma mental

Pero el resto no se encuentra o esta profundamente durmiendo.....menos Cho, que va saliendo en bata y recibe la llamada mental de auxilio.

Llega a la habitación de huéspedes e ingresa, donde ve a su amigo elfo en problemas

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Busca a Severus.........dile que llegó la hora

- Ay no........no me digas que ¿¿va a.........nacer??

- Si......hace poco que se me rompió la fuente, corre, por favor

Mas despierta y asustada, corre para buscar ayuda y se encuentra con el mismo Severus. Ambos llegan a la habitación y mientras llega, Narcissa y Rita entran para colaborar

- Tendremos que ir al hospital

- ¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

- Eso creo.............vamos ponte de pie

- No puedo..........el dolor es insoportable

- Rita: conéctate al hospital y avisa al Dr. Torres por la chimenea...........dile que nos ayude.

Al instante y controlando sus nervios, toma a su consorte mientras que la joven coge lo que ya esta preparado. Lucius y Minerva se unen a la comitiva.

En el hospital todo es un correrlo por la llegada del gestante. El Dr. Torres, junto con la Dra. Almería y tres enfermeros ven llegar al grupo y sin perdida de tiempo, hacen ingresar a la pareja a la sala de partos. El resto decide esperar y – de paso – avisar a los demás.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Todo un equipo se encuentra listo, esterilizado y con protección dentro de la sala de partos. Cerca del gestante se halla Severus atento y alerta ante cualquier síntoma o aviso. Sus nervios son más que evidentes

- ¿Esta listo, Sr. Snape?

- No

- Debería........

- Es que... si algo sale mal…

- No piense de esa manera....todo saldrá bien y por ahora lo necesita. Escúcheme bien: no se si usted ha participado en un nacimiento, pero su presencia para Meledherion es primordial porque le dará tranquilidad y seguridad. Nosotros haremos nuestra parte y todo tendrá un buen termino

- ¿Y que debo hacer?

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan las horas y no se sabe mas….en los pasillos del hospital muchos van esperando con ansias. Elrond y algunos de su escolta personal estan en aparente calma, rezando una letanía; los miembros de la Orden son los más nerviosos en todo y el que mas camina es increíblemente el menos pensado: Alastor

- Moody cálmate

- En estos momentos se le ocurre a ese bebe nacer

- Y justo cuando estamos en guerra, ok, ya oímos……

- Debemos esperar nomás, Moody – le contesta Minerva – se que todo saldrá bien

- ¿Alguien aviso a los demás? – pregunta Remus

- Los Black están en el hotel y me imagino que ya les avisaron, a las McGregory también y….oh, Ho

- ¿Que paso?

- Falto avisar a los Príncipe

- A Tobías le dará un ataque cuando se entere – dice Samantha – Severus es mas que su primo, es casi su hermano

- Mandare una lechuza – dice Ernie – díganme lo que debo decirle

- Tenemos una paloma disponible, si lo desea – les contesta una de las enfermeras – escriba su nota y solo dígale a quien debe buscar….ella se encargara de llegar a su destino

- Ahora lo escribo

En pocos minutos logra escribir algo corto y se lo ata a uno de los pies y le menciona a quien debe buscar…el ave parte raudo a su destino

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Siguen pasando las horas y los Príncipes se presentan en la sala de espera……a muchos el cansancio los vence en los sofás, los mayores conversan de diversos temas

Pero dentro de la sala de partos se vive un complicado panorama: Severus esta muy nervioso y sabe bien que no va a salir fácil de esta…..ha notado los nervios de su pareja y trata en lo posible de que se encuentre tranquilo

Mientras el equipo médico al mando del Dr. Torres ha recibido ya los análisis y procede a inducir el nacimiento, pero antes les advierte:

- Sres Snape: vamos a hacer que estos bebes nazcan

- Ya era hora...........

- Por favor no me pueden dar algo para este dolor

- No, lo siento..............pero tus bebes estan muy bien

- Hasta ya me olvide que son dos - menciona Severus

- Gracioso……..ni mas vuelvo a este estado

- Hablaran de eso después, si en menos de una hora no han nacido, tendré que hacer una cesárea para sacarlos, ok

El gestante, al escuchar la frase se pone mas pálido que una cera:

- ¿Cesárea? ¿Me vas a cortar?

- Preferiría que todo fuese natural

- Bien pues que esperamos…..una ayuda de la medicina siempre es buena……cuando te ordene Meledherion, pujas

- Acuérdate de los ejercicios - le susurra Severus en su oído

- Ya me olvide

- Relajate

- Tengo miedo, Sev

- No seas tonto, todo saldrá bien

Le toma de la mano y se miran mutuamente............a pesar de su miedo y el dolor intenso, siente el Alto Elfo que no esta solo......a la orden del doctor, empieza a pujar

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Unas horas después:

Los nervios de Elrond son mas que evidentes.........esta preocupado por su menor hijo, y se arrepiente d eno haber estado cerca. Piensa mil y un ideas y no sabe que hacer..........piensa en Meledherion y en si podra salir bien de esto.

Apenas su menor hijo aun es un niño y ahora lleva en su ser a otro indefenso bebe.........no sabe si estara a la altura de poder cumplir no solo sus deberes maritales, sino tambien los paternales, ya que criar a un hijo es mas que una responsabilidad.

Al menos no tiene dudas de su yerno, ya que ha sido una sabia decision........sabe que, en cualquier momento, tendra que tener una charla con ambos.

No se da cuenta que las horas han pasado y casi va a ser medianoche, observando que al fin sale el Dr. Torres cansado, pero feliz y en menos de un instante, es rodeado por todos que le preguntan al mismo tiempo

- ¿Y como esta Meledherion?

- ¿Y su bebe?

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Calma señores – dice el medico – veo que están ansiosos por la noticia. Ellos se encuentran bien, claro esta que el feliz padre no soporto la emoción y se desmayó

- Jajajjaa pobre Snivellus

- ¡¡Sirius!!

- Es mejor que vayan a descansar………vengan mañana en horas de visita, ambos necesitan recuperar fuerzas

- ¿Y su bebe? – pregunta Ginny

- Los bebes, Srta. Weasley

- ¿¿Dos?? – dicen todos en coro

- Un par de gemelos con buen peso y sanitos……pero no se preocupen. Sr. Numénessë necesito hablar con usted para ver sobre……el alta

- Si, yo también

- Muchachos es hora de ir a descansar – dicen en coro Minerva, Moody y Remus

A pesar de las quejas de los jóvenes, estos no tuvieron otra opción que elegir ya que muchos mostraban un fuerte cansancio producto de la larga espera……..mientras se dirigían a la chimenea para partir, Elrond entraba al consultorio del obstetra para conversar

- ¿Como están mis nietos, Dr. Torres?

- Bien de salud, felizmente…….pero me preocupa su hijo

- ¿Que le sucedió a mi hijo?

- El salio bien a pesar de ser un primerizo, no estaba aun listo para esto, pero logró superarlo. Mi problema es justamente con el…..se acordará que le detecte meses atrás, un problema de…

- Lo se, no me haga acordar……..¿hay alguna medicina o algo que pueda tomar?

- Por desgracia no…….pero por ser tan joven deberá tomar un anticonceptivo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Será lo mejor para ambos, en especial con la alta fecundidad que tienen…….y así podrán criar mejor a esos bebes. ¿Podría pedirle que viviera más temprano mañana?

- Claro

- Con usted presente, los padres escucharan todo, incluyendo mis regaños

- Y no solo los suyos, yo también tengo mucho que decirles en privado

- Seremos dos…….lo espero mañana entonces

En la puerta de la habitación 1026 del piso 10, hay un adornito muy bello que indica que el paciente internado ha tenido hijos. Dentro, un tranquilo Severus mira como descansa su consorte mientras va amaneciendo

A pesar de su cansancio, le ha costado recuperarse ya que, lo único que recuerda es haberse desmayado ni bien vio a sus recién nacidos, eso mas la vergüenza que debió de sentir su pareja hicieron que no pudiera seguir descansando y aunque su cuerpo le pidiera una tregua para reposar, no se animaba a tomar un buen descanso

Le encantaba ver aquel rostro indefenso, tierno y bello de su pareja…..todo era mas que felicidad y dicha. A un costado estaban sus bebes durmiendo apaciblemente

Se acerca sigilosamente y a pesar que el sueño lo vence, logra darle un beso en la frente. Ambos quedan profundamente dormidos, felices y dichosos........afuera el sol empieza a brillar primosamente

Continuará..........

En el sgte capitulo: ¿Donde estan Harry y Eleanor? averiguelo prontooooo


	41. Ritual de amor

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos los visitantes y ahora si puedo actualziar mis fics

Een este capitulo veremos como Harry y Eleanor disfrutan del ritual amoroso

En el sgte capitulo algunas parejas volveran a reconciliarse, otras a disculparse y un miembro de la Orden se declarará ante cierta bella bruja en la oficina de Tobias

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion

**

* * *

****Capitulo 41: Ritual de amor**

Al día siguiente de la boda, antes del amanecer:

En un cuarto matrimonial, los débiles rayos de la luz del sol ingresaba anunciando un nuevo amanecer…..los Altos Elfos estaban acostumbrados a despertar muy temprano, para ver siempre cada amanecer de su larga y prolongada vida.

En este caso, Eleanor se despertó muy temprano, no para mirar el inicio del amanecer, sino a su consorte, que dormía aun entre las suaves sabanas de seda

A su lado dormitaba Harry, el cual se notaba mejoría…..descansaba plácidamente después de una intensa y prolongada noche de bodas. La unión había logrado terminar con el maligno hechizo que le lanzó Voldemort en uno de los regalos, que justamente el muchacho había tocado horas antes del enlace, provocándole horrorosas visiones además de un intento de posesión, que casi lo logra al momento de la ceremonia y solo la consumación matrimonial podría combatirlo

Esa noche, tuvo no solo mucha paciencia para poder recuperarlo, sino amarlo como se merece….a pesar de lo que le hizo tiempo atrás, ya estaba enamorado del chico cuando lo vio por primera vez en el hospital después de su inesperado rescate, tuviendo que alejarse al enterarse de los deseos de Hermione con el muchacho…tiempo después, el hechizo involuntario de Paige desatado en una fiesta, hizo que sus sentimientos ocultos se posesionaran del Alto Elfo, descontrolándolo y haciendo lo que, a la larga se lamentaría: secuestrar al adolescente y hacerlo suyo a la fuerza

Pero a las finales, debía de agradecerle a la misma Paige por lo que le hizo, ya que descubrió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con el mismo ímpetu juvenil

Los rayos solares ingresaban iluminado la habitación…..Harry aun seguía durmiendo mientras que su consorte aprovechaba para recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de su amante y pareja, prodigándole suaves caricias…los tiernos besos despertaron al muchacho

- Buenos días Harry…..¿te encuentras bien?

- Buenos días…..me siento algo extraño….no recuerdo nada

- Hmmm, pronto se te pasará…..además oficialmente eres mío

Al escucharlo, Harry se sonroja fuertemente mientras es abrazado

- No sientas vergüenza, es natural….deberás acostumbrarte a mi presencia ahora…..siempre te protegeré

- Protegerme…¿acaso ocurrió algo en la ceremonia?

- Si, ocurrió algo impensado

- Cuando no Voldemort y sus mortifagos…¿atacaron la ciudad?

- No…..fue por medio de un hechizo bastante complicado y casi lo logra, por eso no recuerdas nada…..ni siquiera nuestra boda

- Ya….¿nos casamos? ¿Por qué no recuerdo ese momento?

- Todo a su tiempo…

Y mientras Harry siente como su consorte se acerca a su cuerpo para prodigarle caricias, trata de recordar algo de anoche, pero no lo logra….teniendo que rendirse al sentir el calor corporal

Ambos empezaron a amarse mutuamente mientras el sol salía en todo su esplendor…..un largo tiempo después reposan en medio de las sabanas cansados, satisfechos y felices

- No puedo creerlo

- ¿Que no era como pensabas?

- No es eso…es que…no tengo…

- Experiencia, lo se…..aprenderás de a pocos amado esposo

- Ni siquiera puedo recordar los momentos de mi boda – menciona el ojiverde frustrado

- Pero yo si…me acuerdo de todo

- ¿Porque siempre Voldemort me arruina los mejores momentos?

- Ha intentado controlarte mediante uno de los regalos que tocaste, felizmente mi padre lo detectó mágicamente – habla Eleanor – aun asi ya estabas afectado

- El unico regalo que toque fue de la señora que me dio un cofre

- Esa señora era en realidad un mortifago disfrazado…..ese regalo estaba mas que maldito

- Y yo aceptando y sin darme cuenta…..debi ser precavido

- No fue culpa tuya…..pero ahora si podemos disfrutar de nuestra unión

- No me acuerdo nada de anoche….¿que me sucedió?

- Voldemort hizo contacto mental contigo….ambos deben tener una conexión o algo que los une. En el altar tu te espantaste, debiste ver algo no grato

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es verte en el altar y de alli todo se me puso negro….o sea Voldemort trato de controlarme otra vez

- Y casi lo logra

- ¿Y como se lo impidieron?

- Yo tuve que intervenir…..aqui mismo volvi a realizar el rito contigo

- ¿Rito?

- Tuve que consumar nuestra unión sin que te dieras cuenta Harry….estabas como ido, no te dabas cuenta de nada. Me disculparas el haberte tomado de esa manera

El muchacho se puso rojo de la vergüenza al escuchar a su consorte

- No puede ser

- ¿Acaso pensabas en algo especial?

- Ni siquiera pude usar mi regalo de bodas

- No te preocupes que ahora estas apetecible para mis ojos. No pienso soltarte de la cama hasta que haya terminado

- Terminado….¿que piensas hacer?

- Complacernos por completo

- Yo….no se nada de esto – dice avergonzado

- Aprenderás conmigo amor…hoy solo relajate, deja que te enseñe y explique

El Alto Elfo abraza a su pareja, dandole mimos y cariños. Fuera una paloma mensajera picoteaba por la ventana, haciendo que Harry escuchase entre gemidos el extraño ruido

- Eleanor….ay detente por favor

- ¿Que pasa?

- Ufffffffff hay algo que esta afuera en la ventana golpeando

- No sera que me estas engañando

- No…es verdad

Al instante oye el picoteo en la ventana y el Alto Elfo decide abrir un poco, entrando la paloma. Harry ve que lleva un mensaje del hospital

- ¿Que dice?

- Pequeña mensajera: debes estar cansada, toma – y le da un poco de jugo

- ¡Eleanor!

- Es mi hermano Meledherion: esta con dolores de parto

- ¿Va a dar a luz?

- Si…..

- Debemos ir

- No te preocupes…..por hoy el hospital debe estar lleno de visitas

- ¿No iremos?

- Aun no….el parto durara mas de un dia, por ser mi hermano primerizo

- Pobre Meledherion….debe estar sufriendo mucho

- Y aun es menor…espero que logre sobrellevar esa enorme responsabilidad. Ademas se que no esta solo

- Aun no entiendo como tu hermano y el Profesor Snape estan juntos

- El destino asi lo quiso, amado esposo…hoy me toca complacerte

- ¿Que haras?

- Adivina

Una vez que la paloma se ha retirado, Eleanor cierra la ventana y se acopla al cuerpo de su amado consorte. Harry siente el cuerpo de su pareja y va excitándose al sentir sus besos recorrer su piel, entregandose por completo y sintiendo como crece su amor hacia el bello Alto Elfo

Tienen todo el dia para disfrutar de su naciente amor

CONTINUARA...


	42. Reconciliaciones y pedidas matrimoniales

**Nota de la autora:**

_Lamento mucho no haber actualizado mis fics, por problemas personales, pero ahora si, para los amantes de este fic, les dare dos capitulos seguidos, espero sus comentarios_

_En este capitulo habran no solo reconciliaciones de diversas parejas, sino tambien una inusual pedida de mano, espero que lo disfruten_

_Atte_

_Arundhel Snape_

* * *

**Capitulo 42: Reconciliaciones y pedidas matrimoniales**

Karol extrañaba mucho a Ariadna…..habian pasado ya muchos meses y el verla de vez en cuando en el Ministerio le provocaba mucho dolor y tristeza, no sabia como solucionar ese problema

Lo mismo pensaba la bella bruja y un dia no se aguantó mas, acercándose a su oficina. Al entrar vio que estaba redactando su informe para su jefe y no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta sentir su perfume, dejando a un lado lo que hacia

- Hola Ariadna

- Hola esposo mio….vengo a hablar un rato contigo, si no estas ocupado

- Eh….no, adelante – y le señala un asiento frente a el

La Jefa del Departamiento de Seguridad toma asiento y ve que su esposo aun mantiene esa timidez

- Bueno….yo…lo siento

- No entiendo

- Se que no ha sido culpa de ninguno de nosotros, sino de Paige….

- Ah en la Juramentación de nuestro nuevo Sub Ministro

- Si

- Sabia que algo raro me pasaba, no estaba en mis cabales aunque sali con Prue y nuestro Sub Ministro a solucionar el problema…..yo tambien lo siento Ari

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Hace tiempo que te esperaba….te extraño mucho, amor

Y ambos se abrazan, besandose…de pronto, Ariadna toma la mano de su esposo y lo coloca en su vientre, que ya presenta más de tres meses de gestacion sorprendiendolo

- ¿Y desde cuando?

- El dia de la Juramentación me dieron los resultados de mi analisis...…fue positivo

- Oh cielos: me haces el mas feliz de todos los hombres

- Y a mi tambien

Justo mientras seguian besandose, entra Piper, que al ver a la pareja, se emociona

- Oh que bello es el amor…ya veo que se reconciliaron

- Si, Piper y queremos contar una noticia a todos

- Ah si….¿y cual es Karol?

- Vamos a ser padres muy pronto

- Cielos…..no puedo creerlo…esto deben saberlo todos

Sin esperar, la bruja va corriendo por todos los pasillos, soltando la noticia. La rapidez de la bruja es comentada por el matrimonio

- ¡Santo cielo!

- No sabia que Piper era rapida en carreras

- Creo que las McGregory ocultan mas sobre sus poderes

- Felicidades, Sres. Hansterger – dicen algunos trabajadores que los aplauden y virotean al saber las buenas noticias

- Muchas gracias

- Bien – se acerca Manuel Huayta – la futura mamá no puede tomar nada de licor, asi que le invito un enorme vaso de jugo y para el resto champagña heladita….¡a vuestra salud!

Varias copas se alzan para brindar las buenas nuevas

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Dana Wankary se reintegró a su trabajo en el Hospital Santo Toribio de Mogrovejo, pero no estaba feliz: aunque cumplia su trabajo, aun seguia pensando en Sirius Black y tenia que hacerse la idea de olvidarlo ya que habia cambiado todo para ellos

Desde el momento de la boda se sintio mas que culpable por no comprenderlo y a las finales, despues de pensarlo mucho, decidio ir al Mercado Central y comprar un obsequio de bodas. En un coche oficial del hospital se dirigio al Hotel Bolivar, donde se hospedaba la pareja y pidiendo a un botones que le ayude con el regalo, se presento a la habitación matrimonial

La que abrio la puerta es Prue, sorprendiendose de verla en persona

- Hola Prue

- Dana…..¿que haces aquí?

- Yo…..bueno…vine a hablar con ustedes, si es que se puede

- ¿Quien es amor? – preguntaba Sirius que terminaba de arreglarse

- Tenemos visita…pasa

Dana ingresa y el botones deja el regalo en la sala retirándose. Unos minutos después Sirius ingresa a la sala

- Ya estoy….¡tu!

- Hola Sirius….me entere de tu boda y vine a felicitarlos

- Eh…..gracias, no te hubieras molestado…¿cuando llegaste?

- El dia de tu boda

- Oh – dicen ambos conyuges

- Espero que me perdones por lo que te hice, Sirius….fui una estupida en verdad y se que te causé mucho daño. Me alegro que ahora estes bien y feliz.

- He sufrido mucho, pero la vida me dio otra oportunidad….hoy me siento mas que realizado….gracias por perdonarme

- No, gracias a ti…..creo que al fin podré llevar mi vida mas tranquila y en paz…..espero borrar los fantasmas del pasado

- Se que un dia hallaras el amor, Dana…eres aun joven y debes tener muchos pretendientes

- Yo no te guardo rencor, aunque los primeros meses si llegue a odiarte y mucho por lo que le hiciste – responde Prue – pero lo que nunca imagine es llegar a enamorarme de Sirius. Hoy me siento mas que feliz por haber hallado al fin la felicidad…y se que tu también lo alcanzaras con el hombre indicado

- Ve en paz Dana – dice Sirius que le coge ambas manos – yo te perdono…busca tu camino y espero que sigamos siendo amigos

- Si – le contesta Dana – amigos…y felicidades por sus esponsales…..espero que les agrade mi regalo

Y sin mirar a la pareja se retira de la habitación. Sirius y Prue se abrazan, decidiendo mirar el dichoso regalo: era un finisimo juego de te con lazos de corazon y rosas como decoración y una caja finamente labrada y decorada con joyas

ººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººº

Remus vio que habia llegado el momento mas decisivo para su vida futura. Sabía de antemano que estaba completamente enamorado de la más bella bruja del clan McGregory y no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, pues queria formar una familia.

Mas nervioso que de costumbre, se dirige por medio de la red flu al Ministerio y va buscando en todos los pisos a Piper McGregory, algunos le decian que subiera unos pisos mas hasta llegar al septimo, donde estaba su escritorio

Y cuando llega no la encuentra. Tobias Príncipe ve llegar al animago y lo invita a tomar un café, conversando de algunos temas

- Veo que todo va por buen camino

- Si, eso espero….como siempre los mortifagos no lograron su cometido

- Hay que estar alertas…uno nunca sabe

- Una consulta: ¿ha visto a la Srta. McGregory?

- Mi secretaria…la he estado buscando hace dos horas y no se a donde se ha ido. Espero que tenga una poderosa razon para fugarse de su escritorio, justo la necesito de urgencia

- Ah carambas….¿no estara en una mision?

- No, pero….

Y en eso la puerta se abre ingresando la más buscada que esta más que feliz

- Jefe, jefe

- ¿A donde te metiste Piper?

- Estaba en el noveno piso, tengo buenas noticias

- Ajajaaaa a ver suelta el chisme – dice Samantha junto a Heagel y Armand que llegan de improvisto

- Por fisss

- Suelta ya la bomba, Piper – dice Armand

- Karol y Ariadna

- Estan separados – dice Michelle siguendo a su jefe Armand

- Ya no…..se reconciliaron

- ¿De veras? – dice Phoebe al ingresar y unirse al grupo – son excelentes noticias

- Y no solo eso….muy pronto habra baby shower

- Ah cielos – dice Samantha – o sea: ¿que seran padres?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Bravo – dicen todos al mismo tiempo

- Eh….ejm….ejm

- Ah si: Piper, Remus quiere hablar contigo – dice Tobías

- ¿A mi?

- Si – y Tobias va señalando la puerta – es una conversación privada, salgamos

- Ah, no yo quiero saber – dice Phoebe

- Phoebeeeee – dice Armand

- Tienes una entrevista que hacer a los Hansterger, adelante – dice Tobias sacandola de su oficina, seguido de los demas que cierran la puerta

Remus ve como la joven bruja se pone muy nerviosa y toma asiento

- Hola Remus…..no te vi llegar

- Veo que las noticias buenas son las primeras en llegar

- Es mejor eso que las noticias de la guerra, Remus….no son nada alentadoras

- Entiendo….eh bueno, este…no soy muy bueno en estas cosas

- ¿Que cosas?

- Yo….- y se arrodilla ante ella – Piper ¿aceptarias ser mi esposa?

- ¿Que?

- Te amo, Piper…se que eres el amor de mi vida que tanto soñe. Me harias el mas feliz de todos si aceptas mi petición

- Ay cielos yo….yo…

Piper temblaba y no solo era por la emocion. Sabia bien que amaba a Remus Lupin con toda el alma y recordaba aquellos momentos breves de su pasado: una con su vecino que desaparecio años atrás sin saber nada de el. Sufrio mucho al no saber de su paradero y aceptando su posible muerte, tuvo amores con un auror del Ministerio que tiempo después desaparecia sin dejar rastro. Ese último compromiso iba en serio y nunca descifro el motivo de aquella desaparición, a pesar de haber investigado y le hizo ver el dolor y la pena mas grande, llegando a perder la esperanza. Pasado el tiermpo se recuperó y juró nunca mas volverse a enamorar, pero jamas pensó que el amor vendria de lejos con un perfecto desconocido

Justamente una gitana elfa le habia pronosticado cuando era adolescente que tendria tres amores: dos de ellas la harian sufrir enormemente, pero el tercero seria el definitivo y que cuando llegara tendria que pasar una gran prueba para poder consolidar ese definitivo amor

Sonriente, toma la mano de su amado y le dice nerviosa:

- Si…acepto

- ¡Que vivan los novios! – ingresan todos que habian escuchado la conversación fuera

- ¿Estaban espiandonos? – dice Remus soprendido

- Claro – dice Heagel – al fin llego la felicidad a tu puerta Piper

- Otra fiesta por armar – dice Manuel Huayta, ingresando con Karol y Ariadna y con un champagne y varias copas que reparte a todos

- Felicidades a ambos – dice Phoebe emocionada y a punto de llorar

- Espera a que se entere tu hermana mayor – dice Heagel

- Increibe: todas las McGregory casadas en menos de un año – dice Michelle

- No todas – dice Phoebe con tono triste

- Ya te llegara el turno, Phoebe – dice Ariadna – quien sabe: tal vez ese galan toque la puerta de tu corazon mas pronto de lo que te imaginas

- No creo – dice la Directora del Diario – hace siglos que debio de llegar

- Oye ni que fueses anciana – dice Piper – acuerdate que en la boda de Tobias te tocó el bouquet de la novia

- Si, claro….pero me falta el prometido

- Ya llegara…..paciencia

- Algo me dice que me quedaré a vestir santos

- Que pesimista – dice Samantha

- Brindemos por la doble, perdon: triple noticia – dice Manuel

Armand ya sabia a que se referia, asi que disimuló lo que sentia, mientras que los demas brindaban con champagne y jugos, amen de varios bocadillos dulces

CONTINUARA...EN EL SGTE CAPITULO


	43. El triste pasado de Piper McGregory

**En este capitulo:** Una familia prepara los esponsales...pero una novia recordarà - por ultima vez- su triste y tormentoso pasado

* * *

**Capitulo 43: El triste pasado de Piper McGregory**

Horas después:

Mientras se celebraba una reunion con toda la familia en la Mansión McGregory y sus invitados, los miembros ministeriales, incluidos la Orden en pleno

- Felicidades Piper – dice Prue emocionada que la abraza – ahora es tu turno

- Ya era hora, Moony – dice Sirius – al fin seremos cuñados

- Nos alegra escuchar una buena nueva – dice Patricia que se materializó con su esposo y madre al mismo tiempo

- Mis nietas estan hallando la felicidad, mis deseos se han cumplido al fin – dice Penny – he sido testigo de lo sucedido a mi pequeña Piper tiempo atrás

- Abuela: ahora no – dice la novia aterrada al escuchar a su abuela

- Tienen derecho a saberlo, mi niña – dice Victor que aparece junto con la madre y se acercan a la abuela

- ¿Ustedes creen?

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntan Minerva y Sinistra

- Si, ocurrio hace tiempo, cuando mis niñas apenas eran adolescentes – narra Penny – es mejor que todos ustedes, incluido el novio deben saber: Piper estaba de amores cuando tenia apenas 15 años, con un joven auror, un poco mayor que ella….hasta que llegó la pedida de mano y se preparó todo para la boda

- Eso si no lo sabía – dicen los muchachos sorprendidos

- ¿Que pasó? – pregunta Ginny

- Solo sabemos una parte: el día de la boda el novio jamas aparecio. Al principio pensábamos que el Ministerio lo habia enviado en una mision, pero ellos mismos lo estaban buscando dos días antes…..su casa estaba abandonada, no habia ni rastros de él.

- Mi pobre hija quedo destrozada – narra Patricia –vestida de novia y abandonada en el altar

- Santo cielo – dicen todos

- Ese día juré nunca mas volver a creer en ningun hombre – dice Piper – meses después reingresé a trabajar en el Ministerio, pero pedi cambio de Oficina. Los cuchicheos no cesaban y muchos hasta murmuraban de que posiblemente mi novio estaba casado y por eso jamas se presentó a la iglesia. Me costó mucho recuperarme y segui con mi trabajo, abri mi restaurante y después mi pastelería

- Con razón te dedicaste de lleno a tu negocio – menciona Phoebe – y prosperaste

- Nosotras pensabamos algo parecido con ese….desgraciado – habla Prue con rabia

- ¿Que pensaban ustedes? – preguntan los muchachos

- Que ese…ni se como llamarlo, era de todo: patan, miserable, casanova…..hasta lo buscamos en todo el país y nada. No me extrañaría que andara en malos pasos

- Pero Prue – habla Sirius – eso ha ocurrido ya hace años y si no supieron nada del tipo, entonces olvidenlo, de seguro hasta este muerto. Mira a tu hermana: hoy esta radiante y feliz y les prometo que Moony jamas te abandonará. Si es posible, lo llevare encadenado en persona ante el altar

- Jajaaaaaaa – risas generales

- No te pases, hermano – dice Cissy

- No seria yo capaz de abandonar a una novia en el altar – responde Remus – antes muerto que hacer sufrir a un ser querido

- Ellos tienen razón muchachas – dice Tobías – no es bueno guardar odio en sus corazones

- Deben vivir y ser felices – menciona Samantha

- Y bueno – Manuel se acerca – ¿cuando les preparamos vuestras fiestas a la parejita?

- ¡Manuel! – dicen todos en coro

- Hay que preparar todo

- Ya que estamos fiesteros, propongo seleccionar la fecha para la boda – dice Penny – quiero que nuestra casa rebose de alegría, respire felicidad, la que hubo años atrás

Y mientras los invitados brindaban a la salud de los novios, muy lejos una extraña figura vigilaba la mansión, como queriendo observar lo que ocurría dentro

ºººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Terminada la fiesta, todos se dirigen a descansar. En su habitación Piper ya estaba lista, pero aun no tenia sueño.

Todo lo que habia vivido ese dia le parecia irreal, hasta imaginario y tenia mucho miedo…..recordaba cada pasaje de su vida y mas habia sido mucho dolor y pocas alegrias. Buscó dentro de sus cosas una canasta y algunos regalos con peluches que juntó y a la vez sacò algo más para revisar. En su cama estaba una urna dorada que habia permanecido cerrada por muchos años. Decidio esta vez enfrentar su pasado y la abrio

Un pasado el cual creia ya enterrado pero nunca olvidado: dentro de esa urna guardaba todo y al abrirlo era como heridas que aun tenia. Dentro estaban todos sus recuerdos, en especial los más dolorosos.

Flash black: 10 años atrás

Piper (que tenia 15 años) salia con un hombre mayor que ella pero no le importaba. El muchacho era un auror del Ministerio y le habia probado que era digno de confiar. Se sentia intensamente feliz no solo en la etapa de enamoramiento, sino que un dia y delante de sus familiares y amigos hizo la sorpresiva pedida de mano y su abuela preparó todo para el gran acontecimiento

Pero lo que nadie se imaginó es lo que ocurriria el mismo dia de la boda: ante todos los invitados, las damas de honor (que eran las hermanas vestidas con un hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus bellezas), los invitados y en el altar, Piper esperaba feliz.

Habia dado mas de mil vueltas en el auto matrimonial y a las finales ingresó dentro para esperar al novio, pero jamas aparecio. Penso primero que era por trabajo, pero cuando le comunicaron que en la Oficina de Aurores no se presentaba hace una semana atrás, a sus hermanas esa noticia le dio mala espina.

Ese dia, que debia de convertirse en el mas feliz, acabo terminando como el mas doloroso de su vida…..una dolida novia se derrumbaba en el altar y la familia tuvo que disculparse con los invitados, mientras que el sacerdote trataba de mitigar la pena de la bella novia, consolandola y abrazándola

Ningún miembro de la familia supo jamas sobre ese tipo…se prohibio hablar o mencionarlo en su presencia y asi Piper tuvo que volver a rehacer su vida

Fin flash black

Tenia que eliminar lo que le unia a su triste pasado y por eso tomó esa decisión, sacando la primera foto de aquella urna

Una foto de su madre teniendo en sus brazos a una recien nacida que era ella misma, que Piper adoraba, pues era una de las pocas fotos que conservaba, un lazo, un relicario, un mechon de pelo, un manojo de cartas, un anillo sencillo, un juego de llaves y un anillo de compromiso

Tambien habia dentro otras cosas que decidio revisar y separar. Hora y media hora después tenia dos grupos, guardando uno de ellos en la urna y dejarlo en su repisa y el resto lo puso en una enorme cesta con otras cosas y bajando a la sala

Aun se veia la chimenea ardiendo y tomo asiento frente a ella. Poco a poco la joven bruja va tomando aquellas pertenencias uno por uno y sin mirarlas, las lanzaba al fuego. Para ella, era lo unico que podia hacer de esa etapa de su vida: desaparecer o borrar aquellos recuerdos, episodios que dañaron su alma

Vio como se quemaban fotos, muchísimas cartas, mechones y algunos regalos que nunca quiso tener y jamas las abrio. Lanzó al fuego tambien los peluches de las dos anteriores parejas, que nunca más volvieron a aparecerse en su vida junto con los regalos, pues no queria tener nada de ellos. Observó atentamente como se incendiaban algunos partes de su fallido matrimonio, un manojo de cartas y una caja que contenia un anillo matrimonial y un juego de llaves

De pronto se acordó de algo más y subio a su habitación. Buscó entre sus pertenencias algo y la halló oculta en un rincón: un par de zapatos y un finisimo vestido de novia que se habia puesto y el cual nunca lo estrenò, pues el novio la abandonó. Sacó tambien el bouquet y el velo y con otras cosas; con ellas bajó de nuevo a la sala y sentada frente a la chimenea que ardía furiosa, lanzó al fuego todo, viendo como la llamarada subia, consumiendolo todo en menos de cinco minutos

Cuando el reloj marcaba mas de la una de la mañana, Phoebe bajo a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, viendo a su hermana sentada frente al fuego, mirando las llamas. Al acercarse vio que algunas cosas se quemaban dentro de las lenguas de fuego

- ¿Piper?

- Ay me asustaste Phoebe

- ¿Que haces?

- Nada…hacia frio y vine aquí un rato

- Pero…..ese peluche…..ese velo…¿que demonios estas haciendo?

- Una limpieza

- ¿Limpieza?

- Esto me ataba a mi pasado, hermana….ahora que me voy a casar de verdad, quiero iniciar todo de cero

- Pero…..es parte de tus recuerdos, tu vida…..

- Ya no, Phoebe….hoy son historia

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? - se sienta a su lado

- Muy segura. Sè que cuando el sacerdote bendiga mi boda, seré muy feliz. Remus es el hombre con el cual iniciarè una nueva vida y me la merezco, tendre una verdadera familia, la que tanto desee

- Ay hermana: sè que seras muy feliz, Lupin te adora y ama con locura, jamas te haria lo que esos miserables te hicieron en el pasado. Se bien que tu has sufrido mucho y haria cualquier cosa por mitigar ese dolor. Pero la vida te da una nueva oportunidad y se que esta vez serà el definitivo – la abraza – y desde ya quiero anunciarte que quiero pronto tener en mis brazos a mi sobrinito, ¿ok?

- ¡Phoebe!

- Mirame pues…me voy a quedar solterona, al menos quiero un sobrino que debo apachurrar y malcriar

- Ya veras que en menos que canta un gallo iras directo al altar

- Con quien….¿con el aire?

- ¡No seas melodramatica!

- Bueno….tal vez nadie quiera estar conmigo, por eso ando sola

- Deja de quejarte y quiero que mañana temprano me ayudes a buscar un nuevo vestido de novia

- Nuevo…¿pero que paso con...?

- Dije nuevo. Debo tener para mi boda algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo de color azul, sino no me caso

- Santo cielo…..¿en que me lio me habre metido?

Abrazadas y alegres, ambas hermanas se dirigen a sus dormitorios, en la chimenea se termina de consumir por el fuego lo que quedaba de aquel triste y tormentoso pasado

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Pobre Piper: al fin no solo tiene un novio, sino que decide limpiar y borrar aquellos recuerdos que dañaron su vida

**En el sgte capitulo:** Mientras una boda se prepara en la capital, la vida de Hermione Granger corre peligro en la selva...¿Podra la Orden y sus amigos rescatarla antes que sea muy tarde?...¿Y quien es ese misterioso sujeto que vigila la Mansion McGregory?

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta el siguiente capitulo


	44. Planeando otro rescate

Hola a todos: mil disculpas por no actualizar, pèro les dejare un capitulo mas de este popular fic.

_**En este capitulo: **_

_La Orden del Fenix, junto con los miembros del Ministerio de Magia Peruano y los Altos Elfos prepararan un complicado rescate, con el fin de liberar a Hermione Granger, capturada por los mortifagos_

* * *

**Capitulo 44: Planeando otro rescate**

Pasa una semana y los trabajos para armar una boda siguen de largo. Piper es felicitada en sus locales por sus trabajadores que le arman una pequeña recepcion en su honor, mientras que el diario "La Verdad Mágica" sale publicada la noticia de su inminente boda

A muchos en todas las Comunidades se alegran con la noticia, ya que la joven bruja era una de las más conocidas y populares, originando que los regalos matrimoniales vayan llegando a la Mansión.

En la casona de estilo colonial, los ingleses estaban leyendo las noticias

- Al menos ya todo esta volviendo a la normalidad

- No todo

- Lo sabemos

- ¿Y Hermione?

- No se preocupen – dice Ginny – hoy vendra un grupo a conversar con nosotros par armar el plan de ataque

- Quiere decir que….

- Al parecer saben donde se encuentra, Seamus – dice Cho – los han estado rastreando

- ¿Y vendra Harry?

- ¡Ya llegue!

El Elegido aparecia en la chimenea acompañado de su consorte y un grupo del Ministerio y de los Altos Elfos Guerreros, que saludaban a todos

- Harry

- Eleanor bienvenidos

- Gracias…..ahora si tenemos noticias

- Excelente – dicen los gemelos

- Queremos saberlo todo – dice Justin

- Será mejor que llamen a los adultos – dice Eleanor

- ¿Por?

- Hay nuevas noticias que dar

- Yo los llamo

Y Hannan va de inmediato a avisar, reuniendose todos en la sala. Eleanor y cuatro miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y del Escuadron Especial tenian varias carpetas en su poder. Con ellos venian Sirius y su esposa y algunos amigos que deseaban participar

- Sres de la Orden del Fénix, tenemos nueva información y datos que compartir: sabemos donde esta la Srta. Hermione Granger

- ¿Si?

- Pero es un lugar inexplorado

- ¿Será como la otra vez?

- No, esta vez contaremos con ayuda. Tenemos un infiltrado dentro

- Que bien – dice Prue – debe estar informando de todo lo sucedido

- Pero tambien tenemos malas noticias

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunta Padma

Los miembros del Departamento miran a Eleanor y a los demas, luego con tristeza informan

- La joven que tienen prisionera no solo ha sido torturada

- No me digan que esta muy mal - dice Ron

- De que esta viva, no hay duda

- ¿Entonces? – preguntan los muchachos

- Es muy niña aun….y creo que no la han respetado como se debe

- Cielos

Minerva ya se imaginaba lo que querian decir y guardaba silencio. Que los muchachos se enteraran de que la joven castaña habia sido ultrajada por todos los mortifagos seria el acabose para todos, los demas adultos sospechaban de otra cosa. Los muchachos se miraban dudosos entre si

- Pero tenemos que salvarla

- Pues sera antes de mi boda – dice Piper – sino, no me caso

- Justo pensamos sacarla de ese antro…pero antes es mejor que escuchen esto

Armand traia un documento donde detallaba todo. Al ver que todos prestaban atención, decidio dar lectura:

- "Siendo las 00:30 del dia de hoy, paso mi informe al Ministerio de Magia Peruano, sobre la situación de una prisionera extranjera. La joven tiene mas o menos 18 años de edad, tal vez menos, lo cual acreditaria su minoría de edad. Por lo obtenido en estos momentos la prisionera está siendo atendida por un mortifago llamado Bridget, a quien se le dio la orden de cuidarla y vigilarla. Antes de eso, la prisionera sufrio – desde su llegada - diversas torturas con dos de los hechizos prohibitivos, amen de vejaciones físicas y psicológicas, los cuales la pusieron en estado de peligro total al caer enferma. Justamente su enfermedad fue provocada por las violentas torturas que le aplicó otro mortifago llamado por todos Greyback..

- ¿Greyback? – dicen las chicas aterradas

- Es el maldito hombre lobo, uno de los mas sanguinarios y crueles – dice George – por su culpa varios niños fueron sus victimas

- ¡Pobre Hermione! – dicen en coro Padma y Parvatil

- Es terrible – dice Eleanor – como ese….tipo puede hacerle eso a una niña

- Este – dice Armand – no se si les gustará oir esto, me parece muy fuerte para todos

- Queremos oir, Sr. Vampraxes – dice Harry – es mi mejor amiga y quiero saber como esta

- Mejor no, no les conviene

- ¿Por qué? – dice Hannan

- ¿Le sucedió algo? – pregunta Pansy al ver el rostro del Jefe de Seguridad Mágica

- Diganos por favor – menciona Justin – estamos todos juntos en esto, queremos que vuelva sana y salva

- De que volverá, volvera con nuestra ayuda, pero necesitara el apoyo incondicional de todos ustedes – dice Armand – en especial en estos momentos por lo ocurrido

- Nos esta asustando, Sr. Vampraxes – dice Molly – ¿es que acaso le ha ocurrido algo grave a Hermione Granger?

- Si…y antes de que la maten, es mejor rescatarla. Tenemos su ubicación

- Pero…

- Este es el plano del lugar – señala Armand una zona – se encuentra dentro de la selva virgen, es un lugar bastante inexplorado y protegido. Nuestro espia nos ha dado un camino viable y si estan todos listos, partimos esta misma noche

- ¿Hoy? – dice Ron

- Es mejor sorprenderlos en la madrugada, hora en que el frio reina el lugar y la vigilancia es casi nula

- Perfecto – dice Phoebe al ingresar por la chimenea junto a su fotografo

- Ay no, esta vez tu no iras

- Lo siento Armand, pero donde hay guerra estare presente con mi cuaderno de apuntes, no pienso perderme nada de nada

- Y nosotras vamos con ella – dicen Prue y Piper en coro

- No podemos hacer que nuestras chicas se alejen del peligro – dicen en coro Sirius y Remus

- ¿Quienes más irán? – pregunta Ginny

- Casi todos los que participaron en el rescate de Meledherion mas un contingente de mi Departamento

- Iremos con ustedes – dice Harry

- Sabia que no te negarías – contesta Eleanor

- ¿Y los Ministros?

- No se preocupen muchachos que un grupo de Alto Elfos guerreros vendran con nosotros – dice Prue – la orden lo dieron nuestros Ministros

- Y ya saben, después del rescate viene mi boda….y no falten – risas

Todo el grupo empezaba a prepararse para la operación de rescate de Hermione. Lejos en la selva, uno de los mortifagos vigilaba la prision y a la vez observaba los movimientos de todo el grupo, esperando que caiga la noche para explorar los alrededores

ººººººººººººººººººº

Anochecia en Lima y en la antigua casona todos se reunian listos para vivir una nueva aventura. Los jóvenes miembros del ED estaban preparando todo para un rescate

- Ya tengo un poco de pocion para el dolor – dice Hannan

- Nosotros estamos listos para el combate – dice Seamus junto a Dean y Lee

- Y nosotras tambien – dicen todas las chicas

- Tengo unas medicinas aquí, aparte de una muda de ropa – dice Cho – Hermione las va a necesitar

- Yo ya estoy lista – dice Ginny – quiero empezar ya

- Hay algo que no cuadra en esto – dice Hannan

- ¿Cuadrar? – dice Ron

- El Sr. Vampraxes no quiso decir lo que le sucedió realmente a Hermione – dice Hannan – sospecho que nos estan ocultando algo mas

- Tu crees que Mione esta….- dice Ginny alarmada

- Tienes razón Hannan – exclama Harry entrando en la habitación y protegiendola por un hechizo – creo que no nos han dicho toda la verdad

- Entonces

- Algo más le hizo Greyback…conociendo los antecedentes de ese desgraciado. Si le tocó aunque sea un trozo de piel lo mato – dice Ron furioso

- Debemos tener cuidado, una mordedura de ese engendro nos convertiria en hombres lobo – habla Ernie – y ademas los mortifagos son cada ves mas peligrosos

- Sin contar a tu sabes quien – dice Pansy

- Y a Bellatrix

Y mientras los jóvenes hablaban y preparaban todo, los adultos reunidos en un despacho se enteraban de la cruel verdad

- No puede ser, pobre muchacha – decia Rita

- Desgraciados – dice Narcisa abrazandose con su esposo

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunta Arthur

- Por desgracia si, Sr. Weasley – dice Armand triste – ese tipejo abusó de ella y no solo una vez…..todo con el consentimiento de Voldemort

- Por favor no mencione ese nombre – dicen los demas aterrados

- No puedo creerlo – dice Minerva con el rostro palido – ese….mounstruo va a matar a mi muchacha. Ya le desgracio la vida

- Ni bien la rescatemos, estara en cuarentena, por su seguridad - habla Eleanor - Roguemos que la Srta. Granger no haya tenido consecuencias funestas o inesperadas, pero con ayuda de todos ustedes se repondra, aunque será difícil que olvide todo

- Por favor no digan nada de esto a sus amigos – dice Armand

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Lucius

- Tomaran represalias…..haran lo que sea por el honor de la muchacha y no queremos que se arriesguen

- Nuestro hijo, Arthur – dice Molly – Ronald

- ¿Su hijo?

- Ron siempre ha querido a Hermione pero aun no se declaraba – dice el padre – ahora no se que pasaria si se entera de esto

- Ni loco se lo diga – responde Armand – un novio celoso y sin razón podria ser más que descuidado en esta mision.

- Estare vigilandolos – dice Alastor mientras su ojo miraba a todos lados – en estos momentos estan reunidos con Harry en una habitación. Ya veo que tienen todo preparado para esta noche

- Te apoyaremos con los varones – dicen en coro Sirius y Remus

- Estaremos con las chicas – dicen las Hermanas McGregory

- ¿Guardaran el secreto? – Armand va mirando a todos

- Si Sr. Vampraxes – dice Minerva mirando a toda la Orden – no diremos nada a los muchachos

Un par de horas después llegan los comites de apoyo y rescate que coordinan la operación y van partiendo en grupos por la red flu hasta Loreto, dispuestos a dar pelea.

Todo por Hermione, a la que desean verla a salvo

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Al fin iran a rescatar a Hermione y todo parece estar en orden, excepto que a los mas jovenes se le oculta la verdad.

**En el sgte, capitulo:** El grupo de rescate viaja a la selva peruana, con una sola mision: salvar a Hermione, pero ignoran que Voldemort ha reunido a toda su gente y ha decretado la sentencia final para su prisionera ¿Podran rescatarla antes de que se cumpla sentencia?

Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
